Latex and Mind Control Stories
by Mobysimo
Summary: This a collection of stories about Mind control, Latex from many different franchises. Warning: This stories may contain matures themes! NSFW
1. The Rubber Kingdom (Pokemon)

Within the Hoenn region, there exist many micronations. The most well known of them is the Mirage Kingdom, but there are more. The most secretive and hard to reach of them is the City of Rubair. It was a large, modern city sitting on an island in the middle of the ocean, and they valued their secrecy immensely.

The City was on a large, hard to reach island between Sootoplois City and Ever Grande City. It was surrounded by large, natural cliffs, with caves that connect to the beach to the top of the city's Palace Tower, where the city's ruling class lives. The city was currently under the 'rule' of the young Prince Yuki Ratekkusu. A young boy with wild brown hair and blue eyes, who doesn't actually do much to rule the city, but he does enact laws and rules for the people who work in the tower. His latest one was one of his favorites. That every single male servant in the tower had to wear nothing but skin tight latex outfits with no shoes, which brought a smile to his face every time he saw one of them cleaning his room. Yuki had very picky tastes when it came to people. First and obviously, he was attracted to boys, close to his age to specific. And he loved latex, as seen by the new uniforms. But what he really wanted was two completely subservient boys, who would whatever he told them, who would wear nothing but latex bodysuits. It was an old tradition for the city, people like that are referred to as pets.

Unfortunately for Yuki, one of the founding tenets of the city is that pets could only be made from outsiders, intruders and criminals, the tenets being the few things that no ruler of Rubair could never change or forbid. There were criminals being converted of course, but they were all over eighteen, far to old for him. Desperate for a pet, Yuki had cameras set around the caves at the beaches, hoping to get someone close to his age.

After beating the Sootoplis City Gym, Ash, Max, May and Brock where on a ship, on the way to Ever Grande City and the conference that would be taking place there. Having left all their pokemon on the ship's center, our heroes where enjoying the upper decks of the ship, with the boys talking near the edge of the ship and May laying nearby, sunbathing.

"Eight badges! Nice work Ash" Max said to the raven haired boy standing next to him, who was polishing his gym badges

"Thanks Max" Ash said, closing his badge case

"That's twentyfour badges total, right Ash?" Brock said, taking a sip of lemonade

"Yep!" Ash said proudly, just a strong wave crashed into the side of the boat, knocking the case out of his hands "Waah! No, my badges!" he quickly reached over the side of the boat and grabbed the case before they fell into the ocean "*Phew* That was close…"

"Yeah, what was that" Max said, sighting before looking down at the water "Oh its a Wailord. He just bumped into the ship."

"Yeah, you're right" Ash said, taking a peek himself "We should move back a bit, right Brock? Brock?" the two boys looked back at the pokemon breeder, only to see him chasing a female waitress and spouting out compliments

"Hehehe" Ash laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck

"Really Brock!?" Max growled. Right before the young boy could walk over, the Wailord once again crashed into the ship, knocking him off his feet and over the side

"MAX!" May yelled as Ash grasped the boy's arm

"Hang on Max" Ash grunted as he tried to pull the younger boy back up

"ASH!" Max yelled, looking down "LOOK OU-" Max was interrupted as another wave crashed into the boat, knocking both of the boys of the side of the boat

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"ASH! MAX!" they heard May yell right before they hit the cold water, the impact knocking them both out.

"*Cough cough cough* blagh..." Ash coughed as he finished spitting out seawater before falling on his back on the beach, taking deep breaths. After laying for what felt like an hour, he got to his feet and looked around. He was on large, empty, white sandy beach, behind him there was nothing but an enormous cliff with a large number of caves dotted around it. Taking another look around, he saw a patch of green near the water

"Max!" Ash yelled as he ran to his passed out friend, sitting him up and began rubbing his back

"Blaugh!" Max groaned as he spewed out seawater "*cough* Ash? *cough*"

"Yeah, it's me Max" Ash said, helping his friend to his feet "You okay?"

"*Cough* *cough* Pretty well, considering" Max said, as he got the last of the water out of his system "Good thing I didn't lose my glasses"

"Yeah. That's pretty lucky" the trainer said, before looking over them "We should get our clothes off and get them drying, It's starting to get dark." Max nodded, both boys headed towards the caves as the sun began to set behind them.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Max asked as he took of his shoes, tipping them over to empty them of water

"Nope" Ash said, as he laid his hoodie on a rock next to his socks, gloves and shoes "If I had Swellow, I would send him out to find help. But-"

"All of your pokemon are back on the ship" Max finished glumly as he rung out his socks

"Pretty much" Ash said as he took of his jeans and began to wring them out, something falling out of their pockets "What the?" Ash laid the jeans down and grabbed what fell out of his pocket. It was a bunch of empty pokeballs

"Are those pokeballs?" Max asked, wearing nothing more than a white tank top and green boxers.

"Yeah" Ash said as he put his hat on the rock with the rest if his clothes, leaving him in just his blue boxers and black T-Shirt

"Hey, I got an idea!" Max said, taking a look inside the cave "This could lead to the top of the cliff. So we could try to catch a flying type to go get help!"

"That's great idea Max!" Ash exclaimed, taking a look at the sky "Let's do it first thing tomorrow. The only flying pokemon out now are Zubat, and I don't think that one would be able to catch up to the boat"

"Yeah, you're right" Max said, taking a seat on the cave floor "Lets sleep here tonight"

"Works for me *YAWN*" Ash mumbled as he took a seat next to his young friend, neither seeing the camera mounted on the cave wall.

"I'm bored!" Yuki screamed, as he flopped down on his king sized bed, the servants cleaning the gigantic room winced and looked at each other nervously. The last time the prince was bored he had everybody below the age of twenty wear nothing but black latex boxers like his for a week. In the middle of winter, even when they were working outside. The fact nobody got pneumonia was a damn miracle. After that little episode, the servants did whatever they could to keep the spoiled brat they called a prince happy. Apparently, they failed this time and began to shuffle nervously as Yuki grinned evilly as he reached for the P.A microphone installed next to the bed and opened his mouth

"From now on, servants will only-"

 **BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!**

Yuki looked annoyed for a split second, until he recognized the alarm

"That's the cave's camera system… Everybody OUT!" he screamed at the servants, who quietly shuffled outside, while thanking Arceus that for that alarm. Yuri happily jumped out of his bed and ran to his computer

"Come on come on come on…." he muttered as the computer loaded the cameras feeds. As soon as they finished loading he began flipping through them. After around five minutes of seeing nothing but zubats when he reached Camera #59. Yuri smiled as he saw the two boys who sat on the floor of the cave. If he had to guess their ages, he would say 10 and 8, just the ages he has been looking for "Perfect. Their perfect…" the young monarch smiled as he hopped to his feet and danced slightly. Calming down slightly, took another look at the screen "Oaky, their still awake." The young boy walked over to a large shelf full of books and disc cases, and began sifting through "Where is it… Aha, here we go!" Yuki stood up and looked over the case

 _Remote Pet Programing -Audio Edition-_

"Alright, found it. Now, how the hell does this thing work…?" he muttered to himself, turning the case around "Here we go"

 _Instruction:_

 _1)Make sure subject is in the process of falling asleep_

 _2) Make sure the track will loop for at least 5 minutes (Recommended time is 15 minutes)_

 _3)Turn the recording off after allotted time_

 _4)Future master_ _ **must**_ _deliver final orders or conditions in person_

"Alright then, that seems simple enough" Yuki said, grabbing the disk from the case and walking over to his computer. He took one more glance at the screen before putting the disk in "Soon, I'll finally have the pets I have wanted for so long" he hit the play button on the computer, and walking to his closet.

Max kept shifting around, unable to get comfortable on the bumpy ground of the cave. His thoughts kept going back to his sister, about how worried May must be. And his parents, how he could possibly never see them again. Despite his plan, the possibility that they could never leave this island wouldn't leave alone to rest. Sighing he looked over to Ash, and saw the older boy was having trouble sleeping too

" _He's probably worried about his pokemon"_ Max though, laying his head against the rocky cave wall. " _Let try again_ " he closed his eyes, when suddenly he began hearing what sounded like music. "What is that?" he whispered, he closed his eyes and cupped his hand around his ear. It was definitely music, really nice music. Peaceful, soothing music. It sounded like a lullaby. Despite his previous worries, he smiled and began swaying side to side along with the rhythm, he saw that Ash was doing the same.

"So...Nice...Relaxing…" he mumbled to himself, he got up to his feet and looked deeper into the cave. He wanted to find where that music was coming from, he wanted to be next to it, to hear the music even better than he was now. He heard shuffling and saw that Ash was standing next to him, his eyes half closed with dopey smile on his face, he began walking deeper into the cavern

"Ash… Where…" he asked, not wanting to speak too much and drown out that amazing melody

"Going...to find... Music" the older boy said, looking at him with his half closed eyes. The rational part of Max's mind was screaming out, that this was a bad idea, that he should snap Ash out of it and go sleep outside, but that part of him was drowned out by the music, so with the same dopey smile on his face he said

"Me… Too…" Ash nodded and continued to walk, with Max right behind him, the music making them ignore the pain from the stones embedding themselves into his feet, or the cold from the wind. All he cared about was the music.

Yuki smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. A skintight red latex shirt, black late shorts and large black and red rubber sneakers.

"Your majesty?" he heard someone say as the entered his room

"Gaah!" Yuki yelped as he jumped in surprise. He turned around, angry as he saw his steward Natsuki standing there, wearing a fancy looking suit and tie, meaning she most likely just left a meeting "Natsuki! Don't you know you have to knock!?"

"May I remind you, my prince, that you made so no one would have to knock on a door before entering any room in the tower?" she said calmly, used to his outbursts by now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Yuki mumbled, before shaking his head "Well, from now on that rule does not apply to my room. Clear?"

"Crystal, sire" Natsuki said, rolling her eyes "Now, why are you dressed like that at 9:30? Seeing as you normally only wear your boxers, this means you're going somewhere"

"Yep" Yuki said happily "Im going to meet my brand new pets"

"Pets?" the steward said, raising her eyebrow

"Yes. Two boys around my age were sleeping inside the cavern exit of the Tower's personal beach access" he said happily "So I put on the audio conditioning. I was going to go finish it."

"Hmm. And you of course where going to get the latex room ready, right?"

"Yeah, of course! Now Natsuki, do me a favor. Get the servants to set up the room with the necessities for two pets."

"Yes sir"

"Good" Yuki said happily "Now, move aside. I have to go get them!" the young monarch walked out of the room and ran to the elevator. Natsuki sighted and walked over to the computer

"Three minutes to go. I'll turn off the music then" she said as she took a seat and began typing "A good, there there already there. This should be quick"

Max couldn't remember how long he had been walking for. Actually, most of his memories were starting to become fuzzy. He knew he had a sister, but he couldn't place her name or face. He couldn't remember his age, or his height or where he was, or why, or who the boy with spiky black hair walking next to him was.

But he didn't care. The music told him it was good. It said he was good boy for forgetting. That he was good for listening and obeying, that he could even better if loved latex. He didn't really know what it meant by that, but he didn't care. He just wanted to listen to the music, for it to fill his ears with that relaxing, addictive sound and pleasure that came along with it. Both boys stopped walking when they reached a pair of open metal doors. Max listened and smiled, the music was coming from inside of there. The boy next to him thought the same thing, both of them ran inside, were the doors shut behind them, and they felt upward movement.

The music started to slowly fade away, but just before it stopped, both boys heard a soothing yet commanding voice say

 _ **Good Pet, await master clarification**_

After those words were spoken, both boys collapsed to the ground, groaning in discomfort as they regained feeling to the whole of their body

"Augh, my head hurts" the boy next to him moaned "What hit me?"

"I don't know, but I think it me too…" he said, clutching at his head to stop the vertigo

"Wait" the black haired boy said, looking at him confused "Who are you?"

"I'm-" he stopped. He didn't know his name. Or his age or anything really. He knew how to breathe, eat, walk and talk. That's it, nothing more. That should have worried him, he knew that much, he knew it wasn't normal for a boy of his age -whatever it was- to not remember anything, but it didn't faze him "I don't know."

"You don't know?" the other boy asked, the one with the glasses shook his head "Actually, I don't know either. Uh…" suddenly, the elevator came to a complete stop. They both stepped into it, the doors sealing behind them. The room was made of metal, with no stand out qualities to it except for a two large mirrors on the opposite wall and two glowing circles on the ground, one glowing brown and one grey

"What is this place?" the bespeckled boy wondered, the cold metal beneath his bare feet making him shiver.

"I have no idea." the other boy said as he stepped onto the brown circle, which lit up with a cream colored light "What the… Hmm… Grr, I- I can't move!"

"Hang on" the shorter boy said, walking forward, not realising were he was walking

"Wait!" the other said, too late as his roommate had already stepped on the circle, which lit up with what could best be described as black light.

"Damn it" the shorter boy swore, as he looked at his companion, who was still struggling to move his legs when they both heard a loud mechanical noise. Then a strange, shiny brown liquid, latex, started pouring out of an opening onto the boy formerly known as Ash.

"What the!?" he screamed as his hair was completely coated in the shiny material, two small ear like points appeared at the top of his head. His face was covered quickly, leaving only two holes for his eyes, while the lower part of his face was covered by a latex muzzle with a hard, black rubber nose. The latex continued to spread, towards his neck, were it changed color to cream as, with a zigzag shape, after the neck the pattern continued by shifting to brown again, the latex began to dissolve the shirt he was wearing, replacing it with skin tight brown and cream plastic. Cream colored latex began to spread to his hands, his hand being coated and replaced by three toed paw cloves. The spread continued past his stomach to his crotch, dissolving the blue boxers and coating his member as quickly as it dissolves his underwear

"Squeak!" the suited boy moaned as a large, puffy latex tail that followed the same pattern as the rest of the suit, gently twitching slightly. The suit was completed as his legs were coated by brown latex, and encasing his feet in brown, three toed paw boots. Where a raven haired boy once stood, now stood a latex Zigzagoon.

The other boy gaped at the latex pokemon in front of him, he felt himself grow hard for a second before he felt something fall on his head. Reaching up to his hair, he felt something wet and sticky. His eyes widened as the rubber quickly coated his head, giving him canine ears and a muzzle of black and grey latex. As soon as the muzzle was completed, he felt the latex forcing his mouth open, the liquid rubber rushed inside and hardened into some kind of hollow gag, that went from his lips to back of his throat.

"Mmmm Squeak Squeak!" he attempted to speak, the gag not allowing. He could still breathe through the hole in the gag. The latex continued to spread, coating his stomach, destroying the white tank-top he was wearing. The boy shuddered as the latex coated and squeezed his dick, then sorrounding it with a bulge. Hr could tell that his dick was completely covered, the bulge wasn't hiding anything, it was protecting his most sensitive body part. Right after that he felt latex enter his ass and hardening "Mmmmmm!" he moaned as he felt something, a large latex tail, emerge from the plug. As soon as the latex finished coating his legs, he could move again, he looked at the mirror on the wall and was shocked by what he saw. He was a latex Poochyena, with two large, pointy ears on the top of his head, a bright red nose on his muzzle and three toed gloves and boots. Before he could think of anything else, the latex Zizagoon tackled him to the ground

" _What the hell is he_ -"

 _ **Playing. Good Pets play with each other. Play with him**_

" _I have to play with him_ " he thought, ignoring the alien thought that just came and went, he jumped and began to wrestle the other boy, grabbing his gloved hand and placed one of his fingers into his coated mouth, and began sucking on the boy's finger. He didn't know why he did it, but when he began, he shuddered in pleasure and kept going. The Zigzagoon placed his coated foot on the Poochyena's bulge and began rubbing it, making them both shudder. They kept going for quite a while, switching positions until the door opened

"Haa!" they heard someone squeal "You're both perfect!"

"Mmm?" the Zigzagoon boy moaned, wondering who the boy standing in front of them was.

"Right, last step. *cough*" the boy cleared his throat "I am prince Yuki Ratekkusu the third. I am your master". As soon as the words were spoken, both of the boys froze.

 _ **He is your master. You're his pets.**_

" _My master"_ the boy on Poochyena suit thought " _He's my master! And I love my master!"_ he let go of the Zigzagoon and jumped unto his master, placing his fingers into his mouth, his fellow pet doing the same thing.

Yuki smiled as his new pets nuzzled his legs and played with his fingers

"You two are amazing" he said, petting the, both "Now, you two need names" he scratched the chin of the Zizagoon "You're new name is Satoshi"

"Squee Squeak!" the newly named Satoshi moaned, nodding

"And you. You're Masato" he said as he rubbed the poochyena latex fur

"Squee! Masato moaned

"Right. Come on you two. You need to eat" Yuki said, grinning as he and his two pets walked into the elevator, and rode it to the top of the tower. The prince walked into his bedroom, happy to see that the servants had installed the pet feeder. Guiding his pets to the front of the machine. The machine itself was two large tanks filled a sticky, white liquid that contained all the nutrients that a human would need to live a really long and healthy life, connected to two hoses. Yuki shuddered as he remembered the one time he demanded to be fed the liquid. It was disgusting, the reason it was fed to pets was that the latex eliminates the sense of taste. Yuki took a closer look at the hoses and smiled when he saw the little detail the servants left him. Instead of baby bottle lick tip, these hoses were a lot more phallic. "Alright, come here Satoshi"

"Squeak" the Zigzagoon boy nodded, and walked forward, Yuki placed the hose into the mouth of his pet. Satoshi was surprised for a second, but then began sucking on the hose, drinking down the white liquid. Yuki smiled as he began feeding Masato, he crouched down and began rubbing his hands on the bulges on his pets, making his pets moan as the sucked down their paste

"I love you two" Yuki murmed as he rubbed them. After twenty minutes, he pulled out the hoses from the mouths of his pets, before walking over to his bed, taking off all his clothes until he was wearing just his latex boxers "Come here. Were going to _play_ a little" at the mention of playing, the coated boy jumped up and ran to their master's bed. Yuki chuckled and took off his boxers, layed down "Satoshi, here" Satoshi crawled up to the position were his master pointed "Masato, over there" the Poochyena crawled over to his master's feet. Yuki smiled, lifted his foot and put his big toe into Massato's mouth gag. Masato instantly started sucking on it, sending waves of pleasure through him. "Satoshi, rub it." the Zigzagoon nodded happily, placed his coated hand on his master's dick and began rubbing it

"Squeak squeak" Satoshi chirped, happy to play with his master

"Good Boys" Yuki said, changing the toe Masato was working on "Good Boys"

 **Two Weeks Later**

Satoshi squeaked as Masato grabbed his chest and rubbed his bulge right on Satoshi's tail

"Squeeeeak!" Satoshi moaned as huge waves of pleasure ran through him, knocking him to the ground

"Sque sque sque!" Masato laughed, placing one the middle toe of his bottom paw into Satoshi's mouth, who started sucking immediately

" _You win Masato_ " the latex Zigzagoon thought happily

"Great job Masato" their master said, getting up from the bed that they all played on Satoshi's first day. He really missed playing on it. Ever since that day, Masato and him had to sleep on the floor next to the bed. He didn't mind, but he wanted to play on the bed with master again. "Now I bet you're hungry after that, right?"

"Sqeak!" they both chirped, rushing over to the feeder as their master placed their hoses in, he began suckling and took in the delicious liquid

"You two are the greatest pets ever" their master said "Now, eat up. I'm gonna go make up a new rule for the staff. Maybe no pants for the guy who gets stuff out of the freezer." The two pets looked at each other. Satoshi, smirked and reached over to Masato, squeezing his bulge, making the other pet sigh in pleasure as he drank.

"Squeeak" Satoshi sighted, remembering every day since he woke up and met his master. Every play sension, the wrestling with Masato and the feeding. He was in heaven and he hoped it would last forever.


	2. Link's New Job (Legend of Zelda)

The Great Sea. The enormous span of water that covers most of the world, in its depths, lay the remains of an ancient kingdom

"AGGGGGHH! I CAN'T FIGURE THIS DAMN THING OUT!"

And currently, the location of a very angry young hylian. Said boy, named Link, was sitting on his boat, attempting to decipher an extremely old map, with no real success

"This thing is completely useless!" the boy screamed in rage, pounding his fists against the paper

"OW!" he heard his boat yell

"Oops, sorry Red" Link said, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm a little frustrated"

"I noticed" said the King of Red Lions, shaking its wooden head

"I mean… What are these charts written in?!" the boy exclaimed "I've seen ancient hyllian before. This isn't it! Agh!" frustrated, Link laid his head against the back of thee boat "Im out of ideas…" the boat did not respond, seemingly stuck as well.

"Well, looks like you finally calmed down kid" they heard a voice say nearby. Turning around quickly, the hero of the winds saw a fishman, resting his fin-like arms on the side of the boat

"What the? How did you know we-"

"Kid, the people on Outset Island heard that scream." the Fishman said seriously "So, what's the problem?"

"This thing!" Link growled, holding up the Triforce Chart "Is unreadable!" the Fishman took a closer look

"Hmmm"

"Can you read it?" Link asked, a small spark of hope shining in his eyes

"Nope, sorry kid" the Fishman said

"Damnit!" Link growled "Can no one read this thing!?"

"Well..." the Fishman said "I know of one person who could"

"Who!?" Link asked desperately

"A strange little man named Tingle" the Fishman explained

"Tingle… That name sounds familiar" Link said, scratching his head

"Ah yes. That man that was wrongfully incarcerated for taking the Picto Box" the king said

"Oh yeah" Link said, snapping his fingers "He's short, around 30 and wearing a green spandex outfit, right?"

"Yep" the Fishman said "But word of warning. You better have a lot of dough. I haven't heard great things from the people that cant pay him, some don't ever come back". The young boy opened his wallet and counted his Rupees. He had around 345 of them

"That should be more than enough" Link said, he turned to the Fishman "So, where exactly is he?"

"Around twenty minutes due south of here" the Fishman said "Again, be careful"

"Wonder what he meant by careful" Link wondered "I mean, the guy didn't look like a threat to me…"

"True" the king said "But remember, appearances can be deceiving."

"Good point, Red. Look, there it is!" Link said as an island came into view as the last few rays of the sun disappeared into the horizon and the stars began to shine. It was a simple, flat island with grass. What was on the center though, that got their attention "*Whistle* Well, someone's got an ego…" sitting on the center of the island, was a giant tower with Tingle's head on it. Soon after, they reached the shore, at which point Link jumped off

"Be careful Link" the king said as the young hero climbed off "I sense there is more to this place that it seems"

"Yeah…" Link said, looking around nervously "Don't worry, I'll keep the pendant close". Slightly more calm, the young hero began walking the path to the tower. The area around it was pretty normal, but that did nothing to ease his nerves. He opened the door and was a little shocked. There was green dust, pickaxes and thousands of piles of rocks piled next to a small trapdoor "There must be mine underneath this place" he said, checking the dust "Rupee dust… Weird, I've never seen a Rupee mine before…" walking closer to the trapdoor, he couldn't hear the sound of pickaxes smacking against rock. The mine was apparenntly empty, or thhe miners were on a beak.

"Oh, hello there" a high pitched voice said from the tower's stairs. Link turned around and saw the man he was looking for, standing there in all his spandex clad glory was Tingle "What brings you to Tingle's Tower?"

"I… Uh, I was hoping you could help my translate these maps?" Link said nervously, remembering the warning that the Fishman gave him clear in his head

"Maybe, let me look" the man said. Link quickly handed the charts "Ohhh, interesting…"

"So, can you translate them?" Link asked quickly. The feeling of dread he felt earlier was getting worse, he had to get out of here, fast.

"Hmm yes. For about 5000 rupees" Tingle said, closing the map, and glancing at Link shocked expression

"W-what!?" Link exclaimed "I-I don't have that much money!"

"Oh well, then I guess I can't do anything. Goodbye" Tingle said, dropping the chart to the ground, and going back up the stairs

"Wait! This is really important!" Link yelled, running after him, charts in hand "Please, you have to help me! I've tried everything! Please!" he caught up with him, gasping for air

"How important?" Tingle asked, looking at Link as if he was analyzing him

"Extremely!" Link exclaimed "Please. I really need to find what these maps lead to!"

"Hmm, alright then" Tingle said "I'll need to think of something. Stay the night, alright? We can discuss it in the morning" Link essitated. He didn't like the way that Tingle was looking at him, like he was sizing him up, seeing how much he was worth, but he really didn't have a choice. They needed to find the Triforce of Courage, and this was the only way to decipher the map.

"Alright" he said, sighing "Where do I stay?"

Link thanked his host as he closed the door in his room. The room was bare, with nothing but a bed, a table and a window

"Link" he heard a voice whisper in his ear "Are you alright? You're taking a long time" Link sighted as he took a seat on the bed and began removing his boots

"Im fine Red. Tingle's price was a bit steep" Link said, stuffing his socks into his boots "He said we could discuss it in the morning. He offered me a room, and honestly, I miss sleeping in a bed."

"I see" the king said over the amulet as Link finished removing his tunic and tights, leaving him in just his green boxers "Still, be careful" Link rolled his eyes, so caught up in his conversation he did not hear the door opened behind him.

"Calm down, I'll be fine" Link said, cutting off the connection of the charm, before he felt something be pressed over his mouth "Waf teh!? Lef me go…."

"That's right Mister Hero, go to sleep" he heard Tingle whisper into his ear "We are going to have to do so much together"

"Owww, my head…" Link mumbled, sitting up from the floor "Where am I?" the hero looked around him and gasped. He was stuck in some kind of cell inside some kind of cave. Rocky, uneven walls, and large, thick wooden bars. He also noticed that he was wearing nothing, he was completely naked "WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I!? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

"Ooh, you are a loud one, aren't you?" he heard a voice say. Link looked up at the bars to see his captor

"Tingle! What the hell?! Let me out of here!" Link screamed

"No" the spandex clad man said "I won't. You belong to Tingle now"

"Shut up you wacko!" Link screamed, running to the bars. Right before he reached them, he felt an extreme burning sensation come from the back of his neck "Argh!" he gasped, collapsing to his knees, the pain not lessening.

"Bad boy!" Tingle said with a frown

"What…. Was that!?" Link gasped, rubbing the back of his neck

"Punishment." Tingle said, crossing his arms "Everytime you misbehave, that glyph on the back of your neck will begin to burn."

"Misbehave?! What the hell are talking about!?" Link shouted, rubbing the back of his neck "Let me the hell out of her- AUGHH!"

"You do need training, don't you?" Tingle said, slowly removing something from his pocket and walking to the bars.

"What the hell? Training!?" Link growled, realising shouting counted as 'misbehavior' apparently "What do you think I am? A dog?!"

"No, you're not a dog" Tingle said, pulling back from the bar "Just a very naughty fairy who needs to be taught to behave" As soon as he said that, he turned around and left

"What!? Hey Tingle! Come back here!" Link said, before shouting in anger "THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT H- AAAAAAAGH!" the burning came back, the glyph on his neck feeling as if someone was holding a piece of white-hot metal to his neck. Link collapsed to the cave's rocky ground, groaning in pain as the world around him began to blur. He made one last token effort to get back up on his feet, before passing out on the ground.

"Augh… My head…" Link groaned, sitting on the floor of his rocky cell. Rubbing his eyes, the hero took another look around the cell, seeing if he could find a weakness on the wall, a whole, something that he could use to escape "Come on, there has to be something…." Link stopped talking when he saw something hanging on the middle cell bar. It was a simple charm necklace, a rough, round stone tied on the end of a string "The Pirate's Charm!" Link exclaimed, smiling for a second before he realised something. It was hanging on the cell bars, and he could remember the horrible burning that came along with approaching the bars the last time "Great. Now he's taunting me" Link growled, his eyes on the pendant "Wait a minute…" As the hero took another look, he saw that the charm was different from what he remembered. The stone was a bright green instead of blue. Shaking his head, the young hero took another look around the cell, seeing something he missed before. Near the back wall of the cave, there were two thin metal pipes coming down from the top of the wall, he placed his hand under them and felt a small breeze, guessing that that's where the air he was breathing came from. He shook his head and attempted to clean his boxers "Well, I'm pretty much stuck here…" he whispered to himself, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. The reality of the situation crashed down on Link. He was stuck here, and it looked like he didn't have a way to get out. He sat down, thinking about his friends, the King of Red Lions, Tetra, his friends on Outset Island "Grandma… I'm sorry, I couldn't get back to you and Aryll" he whispered, a few tears falling on the dirt floor. Before Link could really start crying though, a voice came through the charm.

" _Hello there!_ " Link's head shot up when he heard that voice.

"Tingle" he growled, his sadness turning into rage when he heard the voice of his captor

" _You're awake! Goody, then we can start!_ " the cheerful voice that came through the crystal. Link heard a cough come from the other side " _Now, answer the question. What are you?_ "

"What am I?! I'm angry you son of of a- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Link screamed, the brand on his neck activating

" _Nope, wrong answer_ " Tingle said " _Well then, training then. Repeat after me. I am a fairy boy_ "

"What?!" Link said, taken completely off guard "Im not a fairy you wac- AUGH!"

" _Bad boy!_ " Tingle yelled " _Everytime you don't repeat what you're told, you get punished!_ "

"Why are you doing this? AAAGH!" Link screamed "Stop! Please stop!"

" _It will. It will stop when you do as you're told_ " Tingle said calmly. Link couldn't take it anymore. He knew that giving in and doing what Tingle said was a bad idea, but he really couldn't take it anymore.

"Oaky, I am a fairy boy!" the moment those words left his mouth, the most amazing sensation he ever felt washed over him. Waves of pleasures flew from the glyph on his neck, making him shiver in ecstasy, before it suddenly ended, making him gasp.

"What was that?" Link asked, already missing that feeling

" _That was your reward for being good_ " Tingle said " _Every time you're good, you'll feel that again. Now say it five more times_ "

"What?! No! AGHHHH!" Link collapsed to his knees, cringing as small bits of rocks impaled into his knees

" _Bad boy!_ " Tingle yelled through the charm " _You will learn. I am clear?_ "

"Yes…" Link gasped

" _Now do as you're told_ "

"I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy. I am a fairy boy" Link shook in pleasure, a smile forming on his face

" _Good work_." Tingle said " _Now say it fifteen times_ "

Link moaned in pleasure as he fell on his back, uncaring about the uneven and rocky ground. He had just finished repeating that he was a fairy fifty times. The sensation was one of the best yet. He had tried to fight back at first, but the constant punishments made him start to repeat what he was told. He felt something blowing on his hand, which he looked at. Strangely enough, the were small, shiny green bits on it, his thoughts, however were interrupted

" _Good boy!_ " Tingle said over the charm, strangely enough that made Link smile for some reason " _Now. What are you?_ "

"A fairy boy!" Link said automatically, smiling at the reward he got for the right answer.

" _Very good!_ " Tingle said " _Did you want more rewards?_ "

" _Yes!_ " Link exclaimed, having become addicted to the sensations. He wanted more of it.

" _Alright then_ " Tingle said " _Now repeat after me. Fairies are always happy_ "

"Fairies are always happy" Link said

" _I am a fairy, so I am always happy_ "

"I am a…." Link paused for a second to think about what he was about to say

" _If you don't hurry, you will get punished!_ " Tingle said

"Gah! I am a fairy, so I'm always happy!" Link smiled widely as the pleasure spread through him

" _Good boy_ " Tingle said, making Link smile again " _Now, I have a question. What do fairies wear?_ "

"Umm… I don't know" Link said, genuinely confused by the question

" _Well, what are you?_ "

"I'm a fairy" Link said without a second thought

" _And what are you wearing?_ "

"Nothing" Link responded, very confused about what his trainer was talking about

" _Oops, silly me, I forgot! Wait just a second…_ " Link stood around for a second or two until he heard a loud sound above him. He looked up and saw something fall. A pair of...

"Tights?" Link wondered

" _Yes_!" Tingle said through the crystal as the former hero took a closer look at the clothes that Tingle gave him. They were incredible similar to Tingle's outfit, but with a few differences. Instead of being green and red, the coloration was reversed, with red tights and a green speedo

"Wait, this isn't spandex…" Link muttered, the material was way flexible, and it was very shiny, reflecting most of the light that hit it.

" _No it's not_ " Tingle said " _It's called Latex. It's really hard to find nowadays with the old kingdom being flooded. Still, fairies have to wear rare things._ " Link nodded, his training making every word that came from Tingle to cement into his mind. Another difference was the lack of feet covering. Tingle's tights covered his feet in green spandex, but these latex ones would have left Link's feet bare. " _Now, put it on_ "

"What?" Link asked in brief second of lucidity "N-no, I'm not gonna wea-"

" _You're being a bad boy_ " Tingle said slowly.

"W-What!?" Link stammered, shaking in fear, thanks to Tingle's training Link now associated those words with the punishments he had received "N-no, I'm good! I'm a good fairy!"

" _No you're not. Good fairies wear tights. If you don't, then you're bad!_ " Tingle said, a tone of disgust in his voice

"No, I'm not bad!" Link shouted, grabbing the tights and quickly putting them on. The latex was very form fitting, moulding around his skinny legs, except for the speedo itself. The area there had a large, obvious bulge on the front that held his privates "See, I'm not bad! I'm a good fairy! Good fairies wear tights!" he suddenly shuddered, his reward spreading from his brand, the latex he was wearing making the reward even more powerful "Gaaaaah" he moaned, falling backwards, the pleasure from the reward overwriting the pain from the rocks that embedded into his back

" _Yes, you are good_ " Tingle said over Link's heavy breathing " _You're a good fairy boy!_ "

"Thank… You… Sir…" Link panted, his eyes beginning drooping from the strength of the reward

" _Now go ahead and sleep_ " Tingle cooed " _Good fairies sleep when their told to, right?_ "

"Yes…" Link mumbled, his eyes closing "Good… Fairies...Sleep *Snore*"

Link yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He saw he was still in his cell, but he didn't really care anymore. He was happy, after all he was a fairy and fairy are happy. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking

" _Good morning little fairy!_ " the cheerful voice of his trainer rang through the charm

"Good morning Mr. Tingle!" Link chirped cheerfully, any animosity he held towards him was completely gone.

" _You slept for quite a while there_ " Tingle said " _are you ready for more training?_ "

"Yes I-"

 _*_ **Grgrlrr** _*_

"Uh, sorry sir!" Link said, his cheeks red in embarrassment "I guess I'm hungry…"

" _Hehe, yes, I can see"_ Tingle said, giggling slightly " _Wait for a second_ " Link heard a loud sound from above and glanced up, seeing a small bit of the ceiling to open like a trapdoor, with a small crate being lowered by a rope. For a brief second, he thought he could use the rope to escape, before that thought was completely eliminated by hearing Tingle speak through the charm

" _Go ahead. Remember, good fairies eat all their food_ " Link nodded and walked to the crated, reaching inside and pulling out his meal. A large mushroom skewer and a bottle of milk. Without hesitation, Link took a large bite of the mushrooms.

"Mmm Fis is reffy good!" Link mumbled, his mouth full

" _Thank you little fairy_ " Tingle said as Link took more bites, basically inhaling the skewer in a few seconds " _Now, drink up you're milk_ " Link nodded and opened the bottle and began chugging the milk.

"*Gulp gulp gulp gulp* Ahh, thank you Mr. Tingle" Link said, rubbing his stuffed belly

" _You're welcome_ " Tingle said " _Now, look inside the crate again. There something else in there_ " Link quickly stood up and reached into the box again, that's when he felt a smooth, flat rubbery object. He grabbed it and pulled it out

"A shirt?" Link asked, looking it over. Similar to his tights, it looked like a latex, color swapped version of Tingle's Tunic.

" _Yes_ " Tingle said " _You see. You're nearly done with your training_ "

"Really?!" Link said happily

" _Yes. The only problem_ " Tingle said

"A problem?" Link asked, before stammering out "Wa-was I bad Mr. Tingle?"

" _Oh no, you weren't bad little fairy"_ the voice said " _You are missing the rest of you fairy clothes. That's what that is_ "

"Thank you Mr. Tingle!" Link said, quickly putting on the skin tight shirt on. It clung to his skin just like his tights.

" _Now, before you complete your training, I need to make sure you learned everything you had too."_

"Alright" Link said, standing at attention

" _What are you?_ "

"I am a fairy"

" _Fairies always are…?_ "

"Fairies are always happy!"

" _What do fairies wear?_ "

"Fairies wear tights!"

" _Are you a good fairy?_ "

"Yes! I am a good Fairy!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs, before he gasped as he felt his final reward. Whatever resistance remained was completely annihilated. The hero of the Winds was no more. He was just a good, happy obedient fairy boy. Link shook his head as the trapdoor on the top of his cell opened up, a wooden ladder coming down.

" _Come up"_ Tingle said. Link happily jumped onto the ladder and quickly climbed up to the top.

"Agh" Link groaned, blocking his eyes with his arms, his eyes having not seen bright light in what had to have been a few days at most. Reaching the top, he walked out of the trapdoor that he thought was a mine entrance when he arrived. He ran up to the top of the tower, were his teacher was waiting for him

"Hello little fairy" Tingle says cheerfully, turning around to face him

"Hello Mr. Tingle!" Link said happily

"And how are you doing?" Tingle asked, smiling

"I'm great Mr. Tingle!" Link chirped

"Perfect" Tingle said "Now, there is one more lesson you need to learn"

"Really?" Link asked "What is it?"

"Well, answer this. What do fairies do?"

"Ummm" Link mumbled, trying to think of what his trainer was asking "No Mr. Tingle. I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry" Tingle said happily "You see, good fairies work for their trainers forever"

"Oh" Link said, staring at his trainer "Does that mean I have to live here?"

"Yes you do" Tingle said, walking towards a door nearby "Come here, I have something for you to do"

"Okay Mr. Tingle!" Link said happily, following him to the room. Inside there was a pile of empty bottles, boots, and other random things and an enormous bonfire in the center. "Oooh, that fire looks really cool!"

"Glad that you think that" Tingle said happily "You see, while I was training you, I accidentally collected a lot of garbage. Now, I need you to take everything in this pile and chuck into the fire."

"Yes sir!" Link chirped, dashing to the pile

"Good. I'll be back in an hour"

After around forty minutes, Link had nearly emptied the pile of garbage.

"Alright then! Last bit to-" he stopped short, seeing what was the last thing on the pile. It was a green tunic, a green hat, white tights and brown boots. "My…. clothes" he reached them, and grabbed them, looking them over. He thought about everything that happened before his training. "Maybe I can keep th- No! I'm a good fairy! Good fairies do as their told!" He closed his eyes and threw the clothes into the fire, turning around, feeling tears forming on his eyes "I'm a fairy, and fairies are always happy…" he muttered under his breath, wiping the tears away. He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the last remainder of his old life burning away. At that moment, he ran straight into Tingle

"All done?" the spandex clad man asked

"Yes sir, I am" Link said, rubbing away the last of his tears

"Oh, that's great" Tingle said, closing the door behind him "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mr. Tingle!" Link said smiling "I am a happy, good fairy afterall!"

"Hehe, yes. You are a very good fairy" Tingle said, rubbing his hands through Link's golden hair "And you and I are going to be doing quite a lot together, now follow me!" after saying that Tingle walked over to the stairs

"Yes Mr. Tingle!" Link said, following behind his new master, the sadness of leaving behind his old life was quickly forgotten. After all, he was a good fairy, and good fairy are always happy to do as their told.


	3. Revenge Factory (Yo-Kai Watch)

Kin and Gin were very angry. The twin time travelers had run away from any section human world, escaping into a large forest on the outskirts of the Japanese city of Springdale unwilling to go back to the world of Yo-Kai after their leader, Dame Detime. Their boss had been at the hands of a couple of humans, Nathaniel and his grandson Nate. The two had been spending the six months since that moment excluded from the rest of the Yo-kai who traveled through the woods, not longer caring about separating Humans and Yo-Kai. They just wanted the two boys out of the picture.

"What if we destroy the grandfather in the past with an Oni, then-"

"No Kin" Gin interrupted her sister "Too impersonal, they both need to be there, no wiping one out of the world. Besides, the Oni won't listen to us."

"True…" Kin thought, before she remembered something "Wait, Gin. There is one Yo-Kai who could help us, but I'm not sure that we should…"

"Who!?" Gin shouted, grabbing her twin "Tell me who it is!"

"I don't know its name, but I know that it's close to here. Stories goes that he came here from america around a hundred and twenty years ago." Kin explained quietly

"So, we can use it..." Gin muttered "What do you think it would want in return. I doubt we can make a change to it's past"

"I…" Kin mumbled "I think he would want the humans themselves"

"What? Why would he want them?" Gin wondered "You what, I don't care. As long as their out of the damn way, he can have them!"

"Alright then" Kin said, floating towards the west "Come on, it's over here"

Nathan 'Nate' Adams was having a relatively nice day. For one, there were no Yo-Kai making things difficult in the morning, so his day so far had been quiet.

 **CRASH!**

"Well, it was nice while it lasted…" Nate muttered, getting up and running down the stairs, seeing his ghostly cat friend Jibanyan, digging through kitchen drawers, throwing jars, spices, and Nate could see on the floor there was a large pile of pots and pans, probably what caused the noise "Jibanyan! What the hell are you doing"

"Huh?" the small yo-kai said, turning around and popping his head out of the drawer "Oh, hi Nyate! I'm looking for chocobars, I saw your mother put some away earlier"

"Chocobars?" Nate asked, shaking his head "Jibanyan, you need to take it easy okay? My mom is starting to think I have a problem with them"

"Yeah sure..." the small cat said, sticking his head back into the drawer

"Ufff, Jibanyan, we don't have anymore chocobars. You're lucky that my parents are out today, otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble!" Nate stood there for a second, before realising that Jibanyan wasn't listening to him "Never mind, I'm going to soccer practice. Please clean up when you're done."

"Sure, see ya!" Jibanyan said, throwing out a bag of rice onto the floor, breaking it open. Shaking his head, Nate grabbed his soccer ball from the living room and walked out the door. When he walked out, he saw his other Yo-Kai friend, Whisper, floating in front of the mailbox "Oh, hey Whisper. What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Nate" the ghost said, bowing slightly "I was just waiting for the mail"

"Why?" the boy asked, adjusting the watch on his wrist

"Oh, nothing too important. I heard you're mother say that the mailman has been acting a little weird" Whisper explained

"So you think it's a Yo-kai inspiring him?" Nate asked

"No no no.. Really Nate, you blame Yo-kai for almost everything" Whisper said, crossing his arms

"Yeah, and usually it turns out to be true" the boy mumbled

"I just want to make sure you're mother's things arrived this time." Whisper explained

"Oh, well thanks Whisper. I'll be back later, alright?" Nate said, walking off towards the soccer field, until he felt a strong breeze pass through him "Brr, what was that? It's the middle of summer?"

"I'm not sure. Felt similar, though…" Whisper mumbled

" **Oh, good to see you two remember us** " an old sounding voice said, the wind picking up in strength

" **Because we certainly remember you, Nathan!** " a similar sounding voice screamed, the temperature dropping around them

"What's happening!?" Nate yelled, his breath becoming visible because of the drop of temperature

"I don't know!" Whisper yelled, pulling out his Yo-Kai pad "I don't know of any Yo-Kai that can do both of these things!"

" **Of course you don't! We just learned these tricks! Here, let us show you what we can do!** " the voices yelled together, a sudden strong burst of wind knocking the pad from Whisper's hands

"No!" Whisper yelled as his tablet crashed into the pavement, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Whisper flew towards the destroyed remains of it

"Damn it! Hang on!" Nate yelled, grabbing the Yo-Watch and flipping up the glass, shining it's light around to locate the attacker

" **Hehe, don't worry** " the voices said, laughing as the light from the watch highlighted two shadowy blobs " **You shouldn't need that thing to recognise us** " As soon as the voice said, the two shapes came into focus, revealing

"Gin and Kin!?" Nate exclaimed, taking a step back

"Oh so you do recognise us!" Kin exclaimed with an evil smile "Good, revenge was going to be very boring if you didn't remember us"

"W-what do you two want!?" Nate stammered, taking a step backwards, reaching into his pockets "Your plan failed! You're whole tribe went back-"

"Except for us boy!" Gin yelled, the wind becoming stronger as she did, knocking Nate off his feet "We stayed behind! We've been here the whole time! Now let's get to the fun part sister!"

"Took the words out my mouth" Nate said, pulling out a Yo-Kai medallion "Come on out my friend!" he screamed as he flipped the medallion and inserted it into the watch "Calling Jibanyan!". A huge blast of multicolored light spewed from the watch as the cat spirit cat materialised right in front of the boy, in the position that showed that he was still digging throw the kitchen when summoned

"What the!? Nyate! What the heck!" Jibanyan yelled

"Jibanyan behind you!" Nate yelled, pointing at the Yo-Kai twins

"Wha? Agh! You two!" Jibanyan yelled, his paws raised

"We don't have time for a fight" Gin said, pulling out the time stone "Come on Kin, lets get started!" the two began chanting as the stone glew, a large spiritual clock began to form.

"Oh no you don't!" Jibanyan yelled "PAWS OF FURY!" the small cat began punching in front of him at incredible speeds, quickly approaching the sister. But right before he could reach them, the two finished their ritual, blasting the yo-kai and their human friend back quite a distance. Nate's vision blurred and the world around him began spinning, he groaned as he laid on his back as the sensation began to end, he managed to sit up and looked around. Where there once was a large japanese suburb, there were now sparse, wooden building surrounded with grass and instead of skyscrapers in the distance, he could instead see a large industrial district

"Oh great. Now what do we do…" Nate groned

"Nate!?" he heard a voice very similar to his own exclaim. The boy turned around and saw a boy nearly identical to him, with slightly tanner skin, a white T-Shirt with a small pouch on string around his neck, a blue cape tied around his shoulders, beige shorts and wooden sandals "What are you doing here!?"

"Hey Nathaniel" Nate said, waving at the younger version of his grandfather "It's a long story."

After a few minutes, the two boys were sitting on a blanket that Nathaniel had set out, with the caped boy giving the the time travelers some drinks from his backpack

"Thanks for the juice" Nate said, taking a sip

"No problem" Nathaniel responded, taking a seat cross legged in front of the time traveler "So, what do you think those two want?"

"Not sure" Whisper said "They weren't very clear on the method of their revenge."

"Yeah, that can't be good" the caped boy said, taking a drink

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Nate asked his grandfather

"I heard some really weird things coming from an old abandoned factory. The workers that were trying to repair it kept talking about the some weird black liquid that kept seeping out from nowhere. They stopped trying to repair it because the stuff kept guking up the machines and generators, so they're just gonna let it rot for now. It sounded like a Yo-Kai of some kind so, I was going to check it out, see if I could help it find a better home or something."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like any Yo-Kai I've ever heard off…" Whisper said, which made Nate smack his forehead

"Whisper, you've never recognized a Yo-Kai without you're pa- OW!" Nate exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, he turned around and saw Whisper holding paper fan

"Hmmph. Anyway, I don't think that this strange liquid might have something to do with Gin and Kin" Whisper said, dropping the fan onto the floor

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." Nathaniel said, drinking the last of his juice "If they wanted revenge on us, why would they send a Yo-Kai to annoy some construction workers?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense" Nate said "But that brings up the question of what their after…"

"Considering what they did before, probably they sent you here to get you out of the way Nyate" Jibanyan explained "Their probably chatting someone up, and convince them to make a change to their past."

"I agree with Jibanyan" Whisper said, floating in between the two boys "The best we can do for now is wait and see."

"Yeah, plus if something happens to you, I'll track them down and make them change it." Nathaniel said, smiling as his time traveling friends stared at him "What?"

"Nothing" Nate said "So, do you want some help with the factory?"

"Well, an extra couple of hands never hurts. Sure!" the caped boy exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing his sandals

"Okay, so how far is it?" Nate asked as he put his boots back on

"Around twenty minutes on foot" Nathaniel said, adjusting his cape "So, how's the watch working?"

"It's working pretty well" Nate said, showing his friend the watch "Better than the old one honestly"

"Great!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and began rolling up the blanket "Come on. That Yo-Kai wont wait around forever" the time travelers nodded and followed Nathaniel, heading towards the city's industrial district.

"So, what did that factory make?" Nate wondered as the entrance to the industrial district loomed over the party

"Not sure." the tanned boy responded "I think they made car tires and that kinda thing. You know, rubber" the boy from the future nodded as they entered into the crowded and busy district. "Hey Whisper, can you go on ahead and see if the factory doesn't have any workers in it?"

"Of course" the spirit responded, taking flight above them and rushing ahead of them.

"Rubber?" Jibanyan wondered "Just rubber?"

"Yep" Nathaniel said as the two approached

"Why would they only work with rubber? That makes no sense…"the cat Yo-Kai said to itself.

After a few minutes, the group reached a large, brown building, the only one around that did not have a smokestack on it, all the windows on it were cracked and, strangely completely blacked out.

"Alright, here we are" Nathaniel said, looking around the fenced off entrance

"Uh, Nyathaniel" Jibanyan wondered "Why are the windows black?"

"Not sure, alright, here we go" the tanned boy said as he grabbed a broken bit of the and lifted it up "Come on, before someone sees us" the other two nodded and quickly passed through the hole, thee caped boy right behind them "Alright then, come on. Their is a door to the side" the three heroes ran to the side of the derelict building, quickly reaching a rusty, metal door

"Umm, Nathaniel, when was this place closed?" Nate asked his grandfather

"Around 1930 I think, so around twenty years ago" the tanned boy said, opening the door a small bit "Whisper! You there?" the three waited for a fw seconds without response

"Whisper?" Nate asked, a little louder "Pal, you okay?" silence

"What's going on…" Jibanyan wondered

"Don't know." Nathaniel said, opening the door fully "Come on, let's see what's happening"

"What!? No, that's a terrible idea!" Nate exclaimed

"Well, it's all we've got!" the caped boy said "If nothing else, we need to find Whisper! Come on!" not waiting for an answer, Nathaniel rushed inside the building

"Wait!" Nate yelled, rusing inside alongside Jibanyan. The two ran through the darkness, blindly stumbling through the hallways, feeling their way by touching the walls. They quickly stumbled out of what felt like a door, before they were blinded by a bright flash "Arhg"

"Nya! My eyes!" Jibanyan yelled, covering his eyes. Nate rubbed his eyes as he got used to the light, seeing Nathaniel walking away from a large switch

"Found the lights" the caped boy said

"WE NOTICED!" the time travelers yelled, making Nathaniel flinch

"Give us a damn warning next time" Nate grumbled, taking a look around the room. It was a very large room, filled with large, rusty tanks and hundred of tubes and pipes running through the floor and ceiling. The tanks were all, though rusty, intact. But despite that, the ground was filled with piles of shiny, rubbery liquids of many different colors, seeping out of seemingly nowhere, and all the windows of the facility were covered with the liquid, blocking out all light. Nate walked closer to one of the liquid "What is this stuff?"

"Not sure" Nathaniel said, crouching next to the red shirted boy with a rusted loose pipe and jamming into the goo "It's rubber, I know that much"

"This is really creepy Nyate" Jibanyan said, looking around "Where's Whisper?"

"Hmmm Hmm" they heard someone mumble

"Gahh!" Jibanyan screamed, jumping right into Nate, nearly knocking him into the pile if Nathaniel hadn't grabbed him

"Careful!" he sneered, looking around for the source of the noise, he saw a weird looking blob of the rubber on the wall that seemed to be moving "Hang on." he grabbed the pipe and walked over to it "Nate, take a look around with the watch, I'll check this out"

"Alright" Nate said, lifting the lid of the Yo-Kai watch, and began shining the light from it on the floor and the tanks "Nothing so far"

"Okay, give me a second" the tanned boy responded, shoving the pipe into the blob on the wall

"HMMPH!" it shrieked, combining that with the shape of it

"It's Whisper!" Nathaniel exclaimed

"What?!" Nate shouted "Can you get him out?"

"Yeah, just give me a second" he called back, placing the pipe right next to Whisper's shape and began peeling away, uncovering the Yo-Kai's eyes. He scooped away even more, revealing Whisper's face, who had his eyes closed, and seemed to be sleeping. "Whisper! Wake up!"

"Wha…" the ghost mumbled, before shaking his head and looked at the boys in surprise "What are you two doing here? What happened? The last thing I remember is touching some strange rubbery goo..."

"Well, when you didn't answer, we came here to look for you" Nathaniel said happily "Right Nate? Nate?" when the other boy didn't answer, Nathaniel turned around, seeing Nate frozen staring at the far back wall "Um, you okay?"

"W-w-what i-is that!?" Nate screamed, pointing at the wall, where there was a large, dark purple blob of rubber with large yellow glowing eyes, staring right at the boys, seemingly annoyed by being revealed by the watch

"I-I have no idea!" Nathaniel stammered, slowly walking next to Nate "He's not attacking us, so maybe he's friendly."

"I really don't think he is Nyathaniel…" Jibanyan said slowly, not taking his eyes off the strange spirit

"I've never seen a Yo-Kai like this before" Whisper said, before turning to the boys "I'll go and try to talk to him"

"Uh, Whisper, I don't think that's a good ide-"

"No worries Nate." Whisper interrupted the boy "Remember, Yo-Kai just like causing mischief, nothing more. Hang on" the ghost began floating towards the large rubbery blob, Jibanyan suddenly gasped and shouted at the ghostly butler

"Whisper, don't! I know who that is!" unfortunately, Whisper was too far to listen, and floated right in front of the large Yo-Kai

"Hello, my name is Whisper" the spirit greeted the large being in front of him, it's eyes moving and focusing on him "My friends and I were wondering wh-" Whisper was cut off as a large tentacle of rubber shot out of one of the puddles, and smacked him aside, right into another puddle, which quickly formed a cocoon around him, sealing the butler inside before he could even react. The large Yo-Kai then focused its eyes on the two boys, more tentacles began to form from the puddles closest to them

"RUN!" Jibanyan screamed, dashing past the boys as one of the tentacles smashed the ground where he used to be. The two boys ran right behind the cat spirit, ducking into the hallways

"What is that thing!?" Nate screamed as more go began to seep from the cracks on the walls and floor

"It's called Rabbu" Jibanyan yelled back as they jumped into another another hallway "It's made of some strange kind of rubber! Almost every Yo-Kai knows about it, and not to anger it! L-Left!" all three of them turned as a wall of the rubber began moving towards them. Just as they turned, what looked like a giant rubbery hand sprung out of the floor. The three quickly turned and ran to the stairs. Just before they reached it, a tentacle shot out of the wall right behind the two boys, smacking right into the sprit cat

"Jibanyan!" Nate yelled as the multi colored rubber quickly swallowed up their friend

"Come on!" Nathaniel screamed, grabbing Nate's hand and pulling him to the top floor, the rubber completely flooding the stairs, blocking the boys exit. Nate and Nathaniel quickly ran down the hallways as the rubber spewed forth from almost everywhere, vents, cracks in the walls, old water pipes, electrical outlets, completely blocking most of the paths thee boys could take, with the only exit being the catwalk over the main floor. Seeing as it was the only path to take, they quickly ran to it. Nate looked down for a split second, and froze in shock at what was below them. The entire floor was completely flooded in multi colored rubber, like an enormous ocean.

"What the hell…" Nate mumbled in fear as he saw the large, blob like form of Rabbu appearing in the center, he wasn't looking at them though, instead, it was looking at a blank, uncovered wall, were one of the tentacles was forced, and quickly removed it leaving a strange looking, imprint, with a shape similar to Jibanyan, with two large cocoons right over them. "That's where they are…" Suddenly, he felt rumbling, the rubber that was following them began to spew from the door, making the boys run to the back, right into the wall

"Damn it!" Nathaniel shouted as he looked around as the rubber closed in on them "There's nowhere to go… What do we do?"

"I don-" Nate wasn't able to finish his sentence as the wave of latex surged over the boys, sticking to the very wall they were leaning against and encasing them in rubbery cocoons.

Nate couldn't see anything, but he could feel the latex move over his body

"Help!" he shouted "Anyone, he-" he fell silent as a glob of latex forced itself into his mouth. The strange thing was, he could feel it stick and harden in the inside of his mouth. As that was happening, he could feel his clothes beginning to dissolve, his red shirt, his shorts, boots and underwear were quickly eaten away. Soon, the boy was completely naked, with the latex rubbing up and down his body, he felt his member harden and he couldn't help but try to moan into his gag. The feeling did not last however, as the rubber began to cover his body again, sticking to every inch of his body. He felt his chest be coated completely with the rubber quickly moving towards his arms and legs. He shivered in pleasure as the rubber covered his manhood and entered his behind. "Hmm! Hmmm!" he gagged, attempting to protest as the rubber coated his feet and hands. Suddenly, the cocoon he was sealed in began to open, the latex was breaking away, the light from the outside making his eyes hurt. Then, he fell forward, right onto the catwalk, the gag inside of his mouth coming out with a loud POP.

Nate shook his head and looked at the wall were he was, one second ago, being held. The cocoon was more than a simple blob of rubber, there were spaces that were strangely fitting to him. On the spot where his hands were, he saw what looked like large mittens. Same thing with his feet, large boot like things were there. The one that disturbed him the most, was a strange, phallic looking object that was where his ass was once placed. Despite everything, he felt his coated member harden at the thought of placing that inside of himself once again. "No, snap out of it Nate!" he thought to himself, and looked down to examine his coated, red latex body. The latex didn't hide much. Every turn, crease and curve was completely visible, except for one part of him. His manhood was completely covered, seemingly encased in a large bubble of red rubber. The strangest part were his hands and feet. His feet were completely rounded, no visible toes, they looked more like socks than feet at this point, his hands were inside of large mittens, with his only usable fingers being his thumbs "Squeak-" he attempted to speak, only to hear squeaks, and nothing more. Bringing his coated hands to his face, he felt around and heard the squeaking of latex rubbing against latex, it reaching up to right below his nose. The strangest thing was that he could still move his mouth, he could move his tongue and lips. Scared, he looked around and saw what looked like a large, metal cap of one of the lights laying on the catwalk. He grabbed and squeaked in a failed gasp at what he saw. Like he guessed, his face below his nose was coated. And so was his mouth. He opened it and saw in his reflection that the interior of his mouth was totally coated in latex, his tongue and gums coated in pink colored rubber with his teeth coated in shiny, white latex. He could even see that the back of his throat was covered. In fear, he dropped the cap in shock. "I'm coated inside and out!" he thought in fear. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and walked back to his cocoon, seeing the gag on the ground. He reached down and grasped it, the rubber seemingly sticking to his new, latex hand. He inspected it closely. It was a large, phallic looking object, with some kind of rubbery hose connecting it to the cocoon itself. Despite what that thing had done to his mouth, he felt compelled to pop inside once more. Without thinking, he began moving it near his mouth until he heard a loud squelching sound. In surprise, he dropped the penis like object and looked to where the sound came. His eyes widened as he saw the cocoon next to his open, with his friend Nathaniel falling down same as he did, the gag coming off with a loud pop. Unlike Nate however, Nathaniel wasn't awake. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, his coated mouth squeaking when he snored. Nate looked him over and saw he was in pretty much an identical outfit, except it was colored blue instead of red. "Squeak! Squeak!" Nate blurted out, shaking the sleeping boy awake

"Hmmm squeak…" Nathaniel mumbled, before his eyes widened at what came out of his mouth. He looked down and attempted to gasp, only resulting in a squeak, he grabbed the latex from his chest and attempted to rip it off. Unfortunately, it did not budge. The suits were sealed on them. Takin hi eyes off his struggling friend for a second, Nate took a look at the room. Most of the latex seemed to have disappeared, except for the ground floor of the factory. That area was coated completely "Squeeeeak" Nathaniel gasped, giving up on removing the suit and taking a look around as well. Neither of the latex clad boys really knew what happened or how long they had been like that. Taking a closer look at the ground floor, Nate said two latex shapes stuck to the wall, squinting his eyes, he soon realised why they looked so familiar.

"Squeak!" he grabbed his coated friend, shuddering at the feeling of grabbing latex and pointed at the shapes. Nathaniel's eyes widened as he recognized the shapes of Whisper and Jibanyan. Both boys quickly began rushing to ground floor.

Moving around, however turned out to be slightly harder than Nate had originally thought. The weird latex that had pretty much fused with his skin had also made him incredibly sensitive. At first, the mere act of moving his legs rubbed against the ball that coated his member and made his shudder in pleasure and arousal with every step he took, looking over the blue-clad boy, he saw that he was suffering from pretty much the same issue. Steeling himself, Nate continued marching forwards, biting his rubbery tongue to stop himself from squeaking in pleasure

" _Focus on getting Jibanyan and Whisper_ " he thought to himself as he reached the stairs. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, until Nathaniel bumped into him, his knee accidently touching Nate's ass. The feeling of another bit of rubber touching him, especially that part, made Nate collapse to his knees because of the feelings rushing through his body

"Squeak?" the boy in blue wondered, curious and worried about what was happening to his friend as Nate panted, his rubber tongue out in the open

" _What was that_ " he wondered in his head as he caught his breath. Shaking his head, he got back on his feet and gave the other boy the thumbs up. Getting the message, Nathaniel took the lead on the stairs to not repeat the problem they just had as they finally reached the ground floor. Focusing on saving their friends, the boys ran to main room, trembling due to the pleasure they felt at the action. Soon, the two were standing at the door to the main floor of the facility. It looked even worse from here than from the catwalk. The floor seemed to be covered in at least a two inches of hardened, black rubber, with bits covering the tanks all around them. Nate took the step into the room, with Nathaniel right behind him. The two began walking towards the wall with the two trapped Yo-Kai, until they felt the rubber beneath them shift.

"Well, look who finally woke up from their nap" a deep, booming voice said from all around them, the rubber under their feet becoming slightly softer as an enormous mass formed a few feet in front of them "Good timing too. You two look just about ready"

"Squeak!" Nathaniel squealed, and Nate didn't need translating with that one. Run. However, when they tried to move, the boys discovered that their feet wouldn't move, they seemed to be attached on the ground. Unable to move, the two coated boys stared at the giant rubber Yo-Kai in fear.

"Now now boys, there is no need to fear." Rabbu cooed "After all, you're perfect now"

" _Perfect!?_ " Nate thought in shock " _The hell does he mean, perfect?! I'm coated in rubber and I can't speak!_ "

"Squeak squeak sque!" Nathaniel exclaimed in obvious anger

"So, you don't think this is perfection?" Rubbar said "Well, don't worry. You will agree soon enough." Nate gulped as he heard that, suddenly the rubber below them shot up and attached itself onto the ball that covered their cocks. Nate shuddered as enormous waves of pleasure shot through him. He heard squeaks from his side, indicating that Nathaniel had something similar happened to him

"That feels really good, doesn't it?" the large Yo-Kai asked, seeing the two boys shake with arousal. Nate nearly squeaked out in response, but managed to keep it in. He just glared at the large rubbery creature in front of him, but the spirit just chuckled "Well, it looks like you need more evidence of it." Nate heard more latex form and soon, a phallic looking object was lifted in front of his rubbery mouth. Nate did a slight double take as he recognized it. It was an identical copy of the gag that had turned his insides into rubber, rubbery hose and all, the only difference being the color. Just the last time though, he was tempted to place it in his mouth. In an attempt to fight off the influence, Nate turned to the side, glancing over to his friend in blue and was shocked by what he saw. Nathaniel had tried to fight it, but he obviously lost and gladly opened his mouth and accepted the gag back inside of his mouth and began suckling on it.

"Squeak! Squeak sque squeak!" Nate shouted, looking into his friends eyes and seeing a strange blissful fog over them, his blue eyes dimming slightly " _No no no no!_ " he thought in desperation " _Come on Nathaniel, snap out of it!_ " his pleas went unheard as the boy opposite to him grasped the gag with both hand and began sucking on it harder and harder. Soon, he pulled it out of his latex coated mouth, once again with a loud pop

"That was good, wasn't it?" Rubbar asked Nathaniel, who nodded eagerly, a small bit of dark purple liquid dripping down his chin. "That's great! But your friend doesn't agree. He doesn't want to be perfect" Nate gulped as Nathaniel squeaked in surprise, he stared into the other boys dull blue as he walked up to him, grabbed the hose and shoved into Nate's mouth. Nate, however, refused to suck on it, but the point was moot as Nathaniel grabbed the other end and squeezed it hard, flooding Nate's mouth with the purple liquid, he was forced to swallow it out of reflex. The stuff was tasteless, but after the squeeze, Nate began sucking on it willingly

" _What is the point of this stuff?"_ he thought for second before he continued sucking on it " _It doesn't really matter, does it?... No it doesn't_ " he decided as his brown eyes began to dull slightly " _Is this right? I mean, Nathaniel seems happy and it doesn't hurt, in fact it feels great!_ "he admitted to himself, one of his gloved hands reaching for his hose " _Actually, everything since the cocoon has felt great! Why would I fight this? I mean, I could either be average or I could be...be...be perfect. I'm perfect now, and I love it! And obeying master Rubba will make even more perfect!"_ With that thought, the last of Nate free will was gone, his memories began to blur and he gave the latex member in his mouth a strong squeeze, realising all of the remaining liquid into his mouth, before popping it out of his mouth and smiling

"Now, that was great right? Don't you feel perfect now?" the large spirit wondere

"Squeak squeak mm squeak!" Nate squealed happily to his master, licking all the remaining liquid with his rubbery tongue, the rubbery hand that held him in place retreating back to the floor

"That' great. But there is one more thing, you two need new names to be perfect" Rubba said, at which both latex boys nodded eagerly. "Good the, you" he said, staring at the boy clad in red "Are Aka"

"Squeak!" the newly dubbed Aka responded happily

"And you are Ao" the large Yo-Kai said, pointing at the other boy

"Sque squeak!" Ao squeaked in happiness

"Hahaha! Oh, you certainly work quickly!" a voice from above said, both boys turning in it direction, curios about the new visitor

"Uh uh boys" Rubba said "This is between master and his partners. But you what, you two earned a reward after how well you behaved today, enjoy." As soon as Rubba said that, Aka suddenly felt incredibly horny. Panting, the red coated boy began rubbing the ball that covered his penis as he looked around. He locked eyes with his blue suited partner, seeing that he was sticking his thumb into his rubbery ass. Aka began panting, his boner becoming harder. Desperate for release, Aka ran to Ao and grasped the blue boy's bubble

"Squeeeeea!" Ao moaned as Aka licked the ball with his latex tongue. Suddenly, the bubble began disappearing, exposing the bright blue, hard dick of his partner, Aka grinned, grasping the large rod in his hand and began pumping up and down "Sque sque sque SQUEEEEAK!" Ao exclaimed as he buckled and came, spraying lines of purple liquid onto Aka's face.

"Squeak squea squeak!" Aka chirped, letting go of the large penis as he licked the liquid, enjoying the taste of his friends enchanted cum. Suddenly though, Ao tackled him to the ground "Squeak?"

"Squeeak!" Ao responded, quickly licking Aka's bubble, making the red boy moan in pleasure as the protection for his hard member was exposed to the world. Aka looked up and saw Ao's blue penis hovering right over his mouth, the blue boy suddenly lowered it into his mouth, with Aka feeling Ao's coated mouth swallowing his penis, he began running his tongue up and down the large blue rod in his mouth, feeling the other boy do the same to him.

"Well, I for one am very impressed" Kin said as she looked over the two humans who thwarted her and her sister, now reduced to nothing more than nearly mindless slaves.

"Yes" Gin said, grinning at the large latex yo-kai "So, what are going to do now?"

"Sleep" Rubba responded "A few decades and this place will have a lot more people around. I'm thinking sixty years"

"But what about them?" Gin wondered, pointing at the two latex clad boys. "Oh don't you worry the cocoon will hold them in stasis. What about you two, you're end of the deal?"

"Don't worry" Kin said "We made sure no temporal shifts happen because of this. History has not changed at all, so go and have fun with them."

"Oh, I will" Rubbar said happily as the two other Yo-Kai turned to leave

Aka wimpered slightly as he felt his master compeling the two boys to part, but he quickly smiled when he saw their master look at them.

"Well you two, it's time to sleep" Rubbar said. Aka and Ao stared at each other, smiling as they remembered how it felt inside their cocoons, they both quickly nodded "Good boys" the large spirit said, forming a large rubber hand and lifting the boys to the catwalk right in front of their cocoons "Now get comfy, it's going to be a long nap". Both boys nodded and turned towards their respective holders. Aka went right up to his red cocoon and carefully placed his feet into the slots made for them, then slowly lowered his ass onto the plug that waited there, squeaking in pleasure as he did, afterwards he put his hands on the slots and took one last look at Ao. The other boy was already situated, with his blue hose in front of his mouth

"Squeak!" Ao called, before biting down on his hose and the latex quickly closing around him. Aka looked in front of him and saw the red, phallic tip of his hose waiting for him

"Squeak!" he said, slipping it into his mouth and began sucking on it. The latex that formed his new resting area quickly covered up the light, leaving him in the darkness, suckling the liquid, soon however, his eyes grew heavy and he quickly closed them, still sucking down the contents of the hose. He indeed was in for a long nap, he heard his master say they would sleep for sixty years, but that didn't bother him, he just let sleep take him away, his mind filled with what his master would have him and Ao do when they woke up. The thought made him grin as he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. A Sore Loser (Pokemon)

In the northern areas of the region of Johto, there is a small, quiet mountainside town known as Blackthorn City. The city is known for its affinity with dragon type pokemon, with many of the worlds greatest Dragon masters hailing from there. The town was also known for another reason, it's gym leader, Clair.

Clair was considered to be the greatest Dragon type trainer in both the Kanto and Johto regions, being topped only by her cousin Lance. Most trainers from Johto who wanted to fight in the Indigo Plateau found their journeys coming to end in lava surrounded battlefield of the Blackthorn Gym, with them dejectedly going back to their hometowns as they were unable to defeat the gym in time to compete. Clair had actually become infamous around the region as being unbeatable, and one of the main reasons that so few people from Johto attempted to compete in the league, in fear of facing her in battle.

Clair herself was very proud of this title she gained, gleefully accepting any challenger, and completely destroying them, no matter how old or experienced they where. Despite her streak, she knew that one day, someone would beat her. But she had a plan for that, a plan that took her many years of planning and experimenting to get right. And she would get to use much sooner than she originally thought.

Deep in the mountains of northern Johto, there was the Icy Path, a cold tunnel that connected route 44 and the Blackthorn City. Walking through this frigid road was a young trainer from New Bark Town named Ethan. Ethan had, to date defeated seven of the gyms in Johto and was currently was on his way to his final battle. He smiled as he looked at the pokemon that was walking next to him, his Quilava

"This is going to be awesome! Right pal?" he asked the fire pokemon

"Qui qui lava!" the pokemon chirped, the flames on it back keeping them both warm. Ethan smiled, as they reached the end of the tunnel

"Finaly!" the ten year old exclaimed, rushing ahead, his pokemon running to keep up with him. He smiled as he looked up at the cloud filled sky, with a few pidgies flying overhead as he started walking down the dirt path "Man it's nice to be out of there. I was starting to freeze"

"Quilava!" the small pokemon agreed as he walked alongside his trainer into the city

"Anyway, we get a quick rest at the Pokemon Center, and we challenge the gym right afterwards!" Ethan exclaimed to which his partner agreed as they entered the city limits and headed to the pokemon center.

Ethan's first thought about Blackthorn was that it was very old. As the young trainer sat at one of the couches inside of the Pokemon Center, he looked out of the window at the village outside. It was really small in his opinion, and most of the buildings were incredible old looking, resembling more simple wooden huts than anything else. His musings were interrupted when he heard the sound of crying. He looked away from the window and glanced over to the source of the noise

"*Sob* Nurse Joy!" a young boy, barely above the age of eight, ran through the door, clutching a small Furret to his chest, tears streaming down his face "Help, please!"

"Oh dear…" the pink haired nurse gasped as she ran over, before taking the small pokemon from the child "Don't worry, he'll be fine". Quickly standing up, Ethan rushed over to the boy's side and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Hey buddy, don't worry" he told the boy, attempting to calm the child down "You're Furret will be fine"

"Sniff. Yeah, People say that Nurse Joy is the best around…." the small boy whimpered, rubbing tears from his eyes

"Who did that?" Ethan asked, taking a glance at the badly injured Furret that was currently being treated. The injuries it had could not have been done by any wild pokemon

"I-It was Clair…" the youngster sobbed, wiping away the tears from his eyes

"Clair?" Ethan asked in surprise "The Gym Leader? She did that to your Furret?" the young boy nodded

"I went to challenge her as my first gym leader…"

"Your first?" Ethan asked for clarification as he looked at Nurse Joy as she treated. Again, it was way too hurt for a first gym challenge "What pokemon did she use?"

"A Salamence…" the boy sniffed, much to Ethan's shock

"A Salamence!?" he exclaimed "But it was you're first gym! She had to go with something weaker!"

"Not according to her…" the young boy explained "She said that if wanted to get a badge, I had to fight her at full strength…". Ethan was completely flummoxed at what he heard as Nurse Joy's Chansey came over and led the boy to the backroom to check up on his pokemon. Shaking his head, Ethan stood up and walked over to the counter

"Oh, hello" Nurse Joy said, looking up from the computer

"Hi" Ethan said, distractedly "Are my pokemon done with their check up?"

"Let me check." the pink haired cet said, turning around to check on the machine "Your name is Ethan, right?"

"Yep"

"Then here you go" she said, holding out a tray with six pokeballs on it

"Thanks" he said, grabbing them and putting them on his belt "Is what happened to that boy normal?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Nurse Joy sighted "Clair is not kind to challengers, she always uses her strongest and best trained pokemon no matter how many badges her opponent has"

"How can she get away with that!?" Ethan exclaimed "That's against League regulations! Why hasn't anyone reported her!?"

"Her cousin" the nurse said "No one wants to tell Lance that his cousin is going against the rules. That, and she's the reason that most people come to the town. Otherwise, we would be left without a lot of very needed income for the city." Ethan sighted, and took a look around the center, and saw all of the kids sitting there, petting injured pokemon or waiting impatiently for news about their partners.

" _How many of them got roped into an unfair fight?_ " he thought, his gaze hardening. He thanked the nurse and walked out of the building. He was going to beat Clair, no matter what it took out of him.

Ethan frowned as he stood outside the gym itself. On the outside, it looked identical to every other gym in the region with the red roof and brown walls, but he knew that something unique awaited him on the inside. Unfaltered, the black haired boy took a deep breath and walked through the doors, only to be blasted with a wave of heat

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed as he looked around at the frankly, intimidating design. The whole gym seemed to made out of dark grey stone, with the walls being covered with gigantic statues of Dragon types from every single region, each with their mouths open as magma poured out into the moat below. Right in front of him was a large, stone battle arena surrounded by molten rock on all sides, with a what looked like a throne on the opposite end, with who he guessed was the gym leader sitting on it. "Someone is seriously over compensating for something…" he said before steeling himself, he walked onto the field, standing opposite of the throne and grabbing one of his pokeballs

"So, another challenger" the woman sitting at the throne said, looking up at Ethan, her blue eyes locking with the boy's grey ones "That is what you are?"

"Yes I am!" Ethan exclaimed as the blue haired woman stood up, her cape fluttering behind her

"Well, then. I am Clair!" the gym leader exclaimed, grabbing one of her pokeballs from her belt "The greatest dragon master in the world, and I accept your challenge! Send out you're pokemon!"

"Okay then…. Go Roserade!" Ethan screamed, the flowery pokemon came out of its ball, standing at attention, ready for battle

"Hm, alright then." Clair said, looking unimpressed as she threw out her pokemon "Druddigon, stand ready"

"Druuuu!" the large beast roared, it's claws bared

"Okay then, let's begin" the blue haired dragon trainer said, pointing at the grass type "Use Dragon Claw!"

"Dodge it!" Ethan screamed as the large dragon charged forwards, it's claws glowing purple

"Rade!" the bouquet pokemon exclaimed as it jumped out of the way

"Use Leech Seed!" the young boy screamed, to which the grass type nodded, blasting out three little seeds out of the pokemon's flower shaped hands, which attached to the Druddigon's head, extending vines all through its body, which began glowing as it sapped his energy into the grass type

"Hm, not bad" Clair said, a smirk on her face "Use Dragon Tail!" the large blue dragon nodded and smacked the grass before Ethan could react

"Roserade!" he yelled as his pokemon was sent flying, crashing onto the ground right next to the edge of field

"Rose…" the grass type moaned, slowly getting back on its feet

"Okay, Druddigon. Let's finish this. Dragon Pulse!" Clair yelled

"Druuuuu!" the Cave Pokemon growled as a ball of blue energy formed in its mouth

"Counter it with Solar Beam!" Ethan screamed. The flowery pokemon nodded and quickly absorbed surrounding light, forming a ball of yellow energy

"FIRE!" both trainer screamed simultaneously, their pokemon shooting off their energy at the same time, the two beams calshing at the center of the field. For around a minute, neither one gained an advantage, but soon, the large dragon began to shudder

"Alright, give it everything you've got!" Ethan yelled

"Rose!" Roserade grunted, focusing all of its energy into the beam as it began to overtake the dragon

"Damn it!" Clair shouted "Druddigon, use-" before she could finish the sentence, the Solar Beam completely overtook the dragon's beam, blasting right in the face. The large dragon flew backwards, crashing right in front of it's trainer

"Druuuddi" the draconic beast moaned as it lost conciossness

"Alright!" Ethan exclaimed "Round one is mine!"

"Hmm" Clair grunted, holding out a pokeball "Druddigon, return!". After returning the passed out dragon to it's ball, she turned to the boy in front of her, who had returned his pokemon as well "Not bad. Not many trainers manage to defeat my first pokemon"

"Yeah" Ethan spat in anger "Kinda hard to beat them if you use a pokemon a lot stronger than them!"

"So?" the blue haired dragon master responded, shrugging "I'm a gym leader. I'm meant to use powerful pokemon"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you use a Salamence against someone who's never fought a gym before!" Ethan growled, pulling out another pokeball

"Please spare me the lecture" Clair said, sounding bored "Plus, people should expect a tough battle. I didn't gain the title of the Unbeatable Dragon Master by going easy on kids! Now get ready, Altaria!"she screamed, throwing the ball onto the arena, releasing the majestic, cottony dragon pokemon

"Okay then" Ethan growled "Get ready to lose that title. Weavile!" the black, cat like pokemon emerged from the ball, claws bered and ready to fight "Night Slash!"

"Weav!" it shouted, a dark purple light emanating from it's sharp claws as it rushed towards the floating cotton ball

"Use Cotton Guard!" Clair yelled, the flying pokemon nodded. Altaria closed its eyes, the cotton like feathers on its body glowing a soft green just as the dark-ice type claws came into contact with its body, doing almost nothing

"Damn it!" Ethan shouted as his pokemon jumped back to his side of the field

"Nice try" Clair said, smirking "Now, let's try this. Dragon Breath!". Altaria acted quickly, opening its beak and releasing a jet of purple fire, which hit Weavile square in the chest, knocking it to the ground

"Weavile!" Ethan yelled as his pokemon got back on its feet "You okay?"

"We-" the pokemon was cut off as it cringed, yellow electricity flowing through him

"Paralysis" Clair said condescendingly as Altaria flew back to her side

"Weavile, can you still fight?" Ethan asked the worry evident on his tone. The pokemon looked at his trainer and smiled, signiffing it was still in the fight

"Touching" Clair droned "But it's time to finish this. Altaria, use Dragon Rush!"

"Al!" the bird shouted as it took flight, it's body becoming surrounded by blue energy.

" _This is bad_ " Ethan thought " _Weavile can't dodge that while he's paralyzed… Wait, I got it!_ "

"Weav" the pokemon grumbled as it attempted to move

"Weavile! Relax, I got an idea!" Ethan shouted "Wait for it" he said as the cottony dragon got closer and closer

"What's your idea? To tank the hit?" Clair asked mockingly "Good luck with that. Faster Altaria!"

"Taria!" said pokemon screeched, speeding up

"Just a few more feet…" the black haired boy whispered as the Clair's pokemon gotta around two feet from Weavile "OKAY, NOW USE BLIZZARD!"

"Weaaaavile!" the Sharp Claw pokemon screamed, an enormous blast of frigid air and snow blasting out of its mouth, hitting the Altaria square in the face.

"Altaria!" Clair screamed as her pokemon collapsed on the ground unconscious

"Hahahaha, awesome job Weavile!" Ethan cheered, returning the tired pokemon to it's ball "That's two rounds to me!"

"Grrr, whatever you brat!" Clair snapped, her cool composure evaporating in frustation

"Woah, guess I hit a nerve?" Ethan chirped mockingly "What, never lost like this before?"

"SHUT UP!" Clair screamed "You haven't won yet." she pulled out her last pokeball and threw out "KINGDRA!"

"King" the giant seahorse cried, floating a few feet off the ground

"Kingdra...Alright then" Ethan whispered, grabbing one more pokeball "Go get em Togekiss!"

"Togee!" the beautiful flying pokemon chirped, doing a flip

"Showoff" Ethan joked at his pokemon, much to Clair's irritation

"Hey! Take this seriously!" she shouted "Grrr, Kingdra, use Ice Beam!" the gigantic dragon nodded and blasted a stream of blue energy from it's mouth

"Dodge it!" the boy screamed, Togekiss flying around the attack "Hit with Aura Sphere!"

"Toooogeeeekissss!" the flying pokemon cried, shooting a ball off blue energy right into the Kingdra's face

"Gaah!" Clair growled

"See!" Ethan yelled "How do you like it!"

"SHUT UP TWERP!" Clair screamed at the top of lungs "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! KINGDRA, USE DRACO METEOR!"

"Kiiiiiiiiiing" the dragon pokemon growled, yellow energy forming around its mouth, firing it off into the sky, where it exploded into a thousands of small energy balls.

"Hahaha, good luck dodging that!" Clair laughed

"Okay then" Ethan said, smirking "Let's end this thing Togekiss. Moonblast!"

"Toge!" Togekiss chirped, flying up higher, the energy bolts harmlessly bouncing off it's body, a ball of silver energy forming in it mouth

"How the hell?!Oh crap, I forgot, it's a Fairy type!" Clair exclaimed in shock as Togekiss blasted Kingdra away, knocking the seahorse to the ground, unconscious "NO!"

"And victory is ours!" Ethan exclaimed in joy, running up to is Togekiss and hugging it "Great job pal, go and get some rest"

"Togee!" the pokemon crooned as it returned into it's ball

"Alright then" Ethan said proudly, walking towards the defeated gym leader , who seemed to be in shock "I'll take my badge!"

"I...I lost…" she mumbled

"Yeah, you did" Ethan said, waving his hands in front of her face "Hey, wake up! You need to do your job and give me my badge!"

"Give you… a badge!?" she asked angrily, snapping out of her funk " You want a badge!?"

"Yes" Ethan retorted "That's how gyms work. I beat the leader, and they give me a badge, so hand it over!"

"Hand it over!?" she repeated angrily "I'm not giving you anything, you arrogant little bastard!"

"Arrogant?!" the boy growled "That's the pot calling the kettle black! 'Look at me, I'm the greatest dragon master in the world. I can't be beaten or hold back'. Save me the damn whining and give me my freaking badge already!"

"Grrr, fine!" Clair barked out, quickly returning the passed out Kingdra "Come on, follow me"

The young trainer followed behind the frustrated gym leader to the back of the arena, to the stone throne she had been sitting in when they arrived

"Hang on" she muttered, looking around the sides of it "Here we go"

"What are you-" Ethan stopped talking as the chair began moving backwards, revealing a set of gray stone stairs with torches lighting the way down "Woah…"

"Well, there you go" Clair said impatiently

"What!?" Ethan asked, staring at the blue haired trainer

"Are you deaf?" she asked, the anger clear in her voice "If you want your prize, then go! You'll find the stupid thing down there!"

"Alright fine, but you better not be lying!" Ethan said as he began walking down the stairs. After around five minutes, Ethan entered what he guessed was the gym's basement. The room was just a as big as the gym proper, with more stone dragon statues littered around the area, and enormous amounts of boxes and crates, with the whole room being lit by torchlight "Dear Arceus, has no here heard about lightbulbs?" he wondered out loud as he began searching the area for his badge. "Well, might as well start here." eh said as he reached one of the boxes and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a rubbery Dragonite with something written on the tag

"To my favorite cousin" he read "From Lance. Uh" he reached inside the box again and pulled out a small, squeaky rubber toy of a Dratini, he took a peek inside the box and saw that it was completely filled with rubbery pokemon figures, dragon types specifically. "Guess this was from her childhood" placing the two items down, he walked deeper into the basement. Despite the low lighting of the place, he could read what some of the boxes said, a couple where old momentos, glasses and other things Ethan guessed where from Clair's childhood. However a lot of them had been scratched or smudged out, as if they were moved and opened often, meaning that Clair came down here often. However, he soon came to a door at the back of the room, which was slightly open with a bright light coming from it. Curious, Ethan grabbed the handle swung the door open

"Agh!" he grunted, the bright light from the room temporarily blinded him. Rubbing his eyes, the black haired trainer entered the room, his eyes widening slightly at the difference between the two. Inside, the room was made of white marble, with a large industrial light on the top. The walls were covered in white dragonite statues, like the ones on the top floors with their mouths wide open. At the center of the room there was a table with piles of metal and plastic "What's this?" Ethan wondered, walking closer to the it. He saw there was a hammer, nails and sitting on a small black square was

"The Rising Badge!" Ethan exclaimed, grabbing the small metallic pin from the table, not hearing a small clicking noise as he examined his prize "Finally! Pokemon League, here I come!" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his badge case, the new badge fitting snugly into its spot "Guess this is where she makes them. Though I still think she's overcompensating with these statues…" shrugging, Ethan turned around, only to see the door slam shut and large stone slab fall right in front of it "What the hell?!" he ran towards it, pounding on the slab "Hey! Let me out of here, this isn't funny!"

Clair sat on her throne, observing through her pokegear as the trainer who defeated pounded on the slab of stone that blocked her personal workshop

"Perfect" she mumbled, a smirk on her face "Now, it's time to test this thing o-" she was interrupted as the door to the gym opened "Another one already? That was fast…" she looked up, seeing a boy with bright red hair walking up towards the arena, pokeball in hand. She took a quick look at the screen, seeing as Ethan stopped pounding on the door and collapsed to the ground, his head between his knees. She smirked as she sent out the activation code for the device she hid inside of the room before standing up, cape flowing behind her and facing her opponent "Yet another challenger approaches me! Let's hope you present more of threat than the last one!"

"Hmph, if the person you fought before is who I think it was, that shouldn't be a hard record to break" the red haired boy sneered "Come then, Dragon Master. Let's see if you're truly unbeatable!"

Ethan sighted as he rested his head on his knees. He had been pounding on the rock for what felt like an hour and got no response

"Probably her idea of revenge" he growled as he took of his yellow and black baseball hat. "I'm an idiot!" he screamed, throwing his hat to the foot of one of the statues "I just beat her in a battle! Of course she would do something petty like this! Idiot idiot idiot idi-" he was cut off from his self deprecating rant as he felt the ground shake "What the hell!?" he took quick look around the room and recoiled at what he saw. The white Dragonite statues that surrounded him had begun leaking something from their mouths, similar to their twins in the gym proper. Ethan stared in shock as a strange, viscous dark green liquid began pouring down at an alarming rate. His grey eyes focused on his discarded hat and watched in horror as the goo poured right on top of it, his favorite piece of headwear quickly dissolving into nothing as liquid began to cover the floor.

As the liquid closed in on him, Ethan got up onto his feet, his eyes focusing on the metallic table at the center of the room

"It's better than nothing" he exclaimed, running for the table. Unfortunately, right as he reached it, he felt his left foot meet some resistance. Gulping, he turned around and saw the bottom part of his sneaker was covered in the strange goo "Gaah!" Ethan screamed as he jumped onto the table, and shook his foot, attempting to loosen the shoe. The goo however worked faster than he expected and quickly ate through the material, at the same time encompassing his whole foot. He closed his eyes as he felt the liquid eat through his sock, Ethan braced himself for pain, but to his surprise, he felt something completely different. Instead of howling in pain as he expected, Ethan instead moaned in pleasure, as it felt like his foot was being caressed gently. After the initial shock, Ethan slowly opened his eyes and stared at his foot "The hell?" he panted. In place of the strange blob of greenish liquid, there was what looked like a shiny, paw sock that reached slightly above his ankles. Experimentally, he wiggled his big toe, and saw the right toe of the paw sock move, he cautiously moved his newly coated paw over the table, and after seeing that it wasn't dripping, placed down on the cool metal surface, making him shudder "I-I can still feel my foot through this!" he exclaimed in shock. Seeing as the stuff didn't spread to table, Ethan slowly reached with his finger and touched his foot. He shuddered as a strange sense of pleasure spread through him, he took a deep breath in relief, before coughing violently "*Cough* The hell is this stuff?! It *Cough* smells like burn *cough* rubber!" after managing to clear his lungs of the fumes, Ethan took a closer look at his new footwear

"What are you?" he muttered, running his finger over it, shuddering in pleasure as he did so "Why… why does that feel so good?". Breaking his eyes away from his foot, he looked around the room worriedly. The statues continued to pour out green latex at alarming rates, but it didn't seem to do anything to the table he was on.

"Guess I got lucky there…" Ethan whispered as he looked over the edge at the slowly rising mass of green goo "Damn it! There has to be someway out of here" taking a deep breath, and ignoring the needy feeling coming from his foot. The walls were completely bare aside from the statues, the door was still blocked by the large piece of limestone "Come on! There's air in here, so there has to be- Aha!" he exclaimed as his eyes found his target, a large metal grate, which seemed to be loose. It was above a spot around a foot away from the table itself. Sticking his arm out over the edge, right below the vent, and felt cool air hit it. "Okay. There's a possible way out..." he muttered to himself "Now to get it off…" he reached for his belt, about to grab on of his pokemon "Wait…" he mumbled, looking at the table one more time. There was barely enough space for him to sit on, and with the exception of Weavile and Quilava, most of his pokemon were relatively big "Arceus damn it!" he cried, taking another glance a the grate, before he smacked his forehead in frustration "Come on Ethan, think! Think think thi- Wait a second…"

Moving quickly, the boy took his bag off and laid it on front of him, opening it and began digging through it.

"It has to be here somewhere…" Ethan mumbled as he placed his coin case down, digging deeper into the bag, pulling out a bag full of ultra balls "Jeez, I forgot how big this thing was…" he dropped the bag and stuck his hand back inside. He felt the bottom of the bag, and grabbed something that felt something metallic, smiling slightly, he pulled out his hand, only to see a half rotten sandwich coated in aluminum foil. "Eww!" he cried, throwing the disgusting thing aside, right into the liquid, which quickly swallowed up the offending item "Blah! I was wondering where that Farfetch sandwich went…" shaking his head, he reached into the bag again, feeling around the TMs, half squashed berries, water bottles, extra clothing "Man, I really need to empty this thing when I get out… Aha!" he shouted as he felt his fingers close around a metallic rod, which he quickly pulled out. It was small, coated in a golden paint. Grinning, Ethan pressed a button on the rod and flicked his arm, the small pole extending into a large, gold colored fishing rod, with a pokeball instead of a hook, a very long line of fishing wire on it and the words 'Super Rod' carved into the handle "Perfect…" the black haired boy mumbled, as he turned back to the grate. Eyeing the distance between him and the ceiling, he pulled his arm back, line ready "One… Two… Three!" he shouted, throwing the line at the grate, where it slipped passed the bars and wrapped itself around one of them. Ethan smiled as he gave the rod a couple of experimental tugs, to determine if it was firmly attached "Alright then. Moment of truth" he mumbled, taking another look around as the latex slowly climbed up, nearing the edges of the table.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan took a firm hold of the fishing rod and began pulling with all his might.

"Come… On!" he huffed, his face turning red from the strength he was exerting. Despite the fatigue he was feeling, his eyes widened as he heard the grate began to creak as it was separated from the ceiling, he smiled as he felt it begin to separate more "Come on… One… More… PULL!" he screamed as he yanked the super rod backwards, the vent cover coming loose and falling straight into the goo with a splash "Oh crap!" Ethan exclaimed, hopping back to avoid getting the stuff right on top of him. He was able to avoid the worst of it, but he still felt the latex splash onto his pants and his remaining shoe. "Crap crap crap!" the grey eyed boy cried as the goo began eating away at his clothing. Making a split second decision, he grabbed his black capris and slipped them off as fast as he could, making sure no latex touched his skin, grabbed his pokeballs of the belt and quickly threw the offending shorts aside. He exhaled in relief, before he felt a familiar, enticing sensation of his foot. Holding back a moan, he glanced at his feet and realised he had forgotten about the goo on his shoe, as the glob finished eating away at his sock and formed a toeless, green sock, identical

to the one on his other foot. And just like his other foot, the rubber spread to just above his ankle. He sighted, crouching and reaching for his backpack "Okay… Deep breath" he mumbled to himself, placing his pokeballs inside the bag. As he began getting back up on his feet, he felt the ground shake once again. Due to the slick rubber that covered his feet, Ethan was unable to keep himself standing and fell down, face first onto the table. "Augh…" the boy groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore nose as he sat up. Glancing at the walls, he realised that the statues' mouths closed, with no more goo coming out. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, getting back on his feet and looking around "Okay. Upside, the goo has stopped rising. Downside, I'm in my boxers…"

Shaking his head, Ethan returned his attention to the vent. While the cover was gone, it had taken his fishing rod with it, so he had to find another way to climb up to it, he closed his eyes and thought for a minute, them snapped his fingers as an idea came to her.

"Alright then" the grey eyed boy said, crouching down to his bag "I hope I have some…" he opened the bag and began digging through it, attempting to ignore the feeling that his new rubbery socks were creating. He clamped his teeth together, fighting the urge to rub his fingers over his new rubber feet, but despite his efforts, his free hand slowly reached for his newly coated foot and grasped it. He gasped in surprise due to the waves of pleasure that ran out from it, turning his attention away from his bag, he stared at down at his feet, finally collapsing to the feeling of neediness and grabbed his left foot with both hands. He moaned as he ran his fingers up and down the smooth, slick surface of his new feet, tears forming in his eyes due to the incredible pleasure he was receiving. Curios, he grabbed his foot and brought it closer to his face, a strong smell of latex hitting his nose, making him gag temporarily. Despite the smell, he stared at the shiny, smooth substance covering it

" _ **It looks great doesn't it?**_ " a voice whispered, seemingly behind him, snapping him out of the trance he was in

"Who said that?!" Ethan exclaimed, quickly turning around, seeing nothing expect for the room of the bubbling goo that surrounded the table "Oookay. Must have imagined that…" Ethan turned around, taking one more look at his feet "Okay… One more" he whispered, giving his right foot one quick rub, shuddering in pleasure "Oh sweet Lugia, that feels amazing! I am going to miss that when I take them off" smiling, he turned around and continued looking through his bag "Haha!" the black haired boy exclaimed as his fingers closed around a soft, rough thin object. With a grin on his face, he quickly pulled it out, and smiled at the tied up form of multiple escape ropes "Alright then" he mumbled as he separated a single rope from the bundle, then grabbed said rope and walked closer to the edge of the table, closer to the bubbling goo. As he approached it, the now familiar stench of burning rubber assaulted his nose.

" _ **Why do you avoid it? Remember how great it felt on your feet**_ " the voice whispered once again

"Okay, who the hell said that!?" Ethan shouted, turning around, once again seeing nothing "What the hell is going on…? Is there a ghost type here or something…?" somewhat freaked out, Ethan returned to his plan, slowly dipping the tip of the rope into the goo "Alright then, here's hoping that since this isn't cotton, it won't dissolve." he slowly pulled the rope out of the latex and grinned as the liquid dripped from the rope, not dissolving it "Perfect!" he dipped it once again, this type even deeper "Alright then, I'll have to move quick before it dries…". Moving quickly, Ethan pulled the rope out of the goo and threw it into the open vent. Ethan grinned as the rope went into the metal duct. Giving it an experimental tug, he laughed in joy as the rope stayed put.

"Alright then, time to get out of here!" Ethan exclaimed, grasping the rope tightly and hopping onto it, he took one last glance at his bag "Don't worry guys. I'll be back for you..." he turned his attention to the ceiling and began shimming his way up the rope with quite a bit of difficulty "Damn it!" he cried as his feet slipped "This socks are too damn slippery!" shaking his head, he hardened his grip on the rope and continued climbing. Soon, the grey-eyed boy reached the entrance to the vent, only to be hit by a strong bout of rubbery smell "*Cough cough* What the hell?! How's the smell com-" his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something drip onto his hand. "The hell!? Nononono!" Ethan cried as he stared at his hand, his index finger being covered in latex, and quickly forming into a shiny, green rubbery finger, which then began spreading to rest of his hand. The boy shuddered, waves of pleasure coming from his newly coated hand "N-no" he cried, tears falling from his eyes as the smell burned them.

" _ **There is no need to cry**_ " the voice returned " _ **Why would you want to cry? Doesn't it feel great?**_ "

"Nn-no!" Ethan exclaimed, ignoring the feelings coming from his hand. He took a look up and gasped. The whole of the rope was dripping with liquid latex "No… It didn't harden…"

" _ **Of course it didn't**_ " the voice whispered into his head " _ **It only hardens when it touches skin. Not metal of rope.**_ "

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ethan screamed, before slipping slightly thanks to his newly "Oh Arcues…" he mumbled as he looked down, seeing that the table was too far to swing back to "I did not think this through…" he shuddered and bit his lower lip as he felt the neediness coming from his hand, begging to be touched, to be rubbed.

" _ **Why do you ignore it?**_ " the voice asked, sounding stronger than before

"B-because it-"

" _ **It feels good"**_ the voice iterrupted

"Y-yeah" Ethan agreed, his thougths getting slightly clouded "It does feel good…"

" _ **So go ahead**_ " the voice ordered " _ **Caress it**_ ". Without much thought, Ethan took his still not coated hand and rubbed over his new green latex glove, moaning as he felt the wave of pleasure coming from it.

" _ **It was fantastic, wasn't it?**_ "

"Y-yes" Ethan moaned

" _ **You want more, don't you?"**_

"N-no. I don't" Ethan mumbled, his grip on the rope tightening

" _ **Really?"**_ the voice asked " _ **Take a deep breath. Think it over"**_ nodding, the grey eyed boy took a deep breath, his throat burning slightly from the latex in the air, but strangely, he didn't cough this time. Ethan thought about it again, rembering the amaxing feelings he had whenver he rubbed his hands over his coated body parts

"I loved it…" he mumbled, his grip on the rope loosening as his thoughts were clouded more and more "I-I want more of it"

" _ **Of course you do"**_ the voice said, with the boy nodding along, slightly sliding down the rope and closer to the goo " _ **And you can have more**_ "

"Really?" Ethan asked excitedly, his eyes dimming slightly "How?"

" _ **Just let go…"**_ the voice said " _ **Let go, and that feeling will be even better, and across your whole body"**_

"My whole body…" Ethan repeated, with a dumb smile on his face as more of his thoughts, and now memories began to slip away from him. His clouded mind made up, he let go of the rope dropped into the large pool of latex. He moaned as he stood up, with everything above his neck not being touched by the goo, as the latex began eating away at the rest of his clothing. He shuddered, almost collapsing to his knees as the latex finished eating away his boxers, and began covering his member, a huge wave of pleasure pumping out onto the rest of the his body as it finished eating away at his torso. As he felt the latex softly stuck to his body, he took a deep breath and smiled as the a now familiar smell

" _ **It feels great right?"**_ the voice asked the boy

"Yes…" he responded, as memories began flying away from him. His name, his age, his pokemon, he couldn't remember any of it, but he didn't care. "It feels perfect…"

" _ **Good boy**_ …." the voice said, making the boy shudder in pleasure " _ **You like being a good boy, don't you?**_ "

"Yes!" the boy gasped as he felt something enter into his ass "I love being good!"

" _ **Great! If you want to be good, just dip your head under**_ ". The boy smiled as he took a deep breath and sunk his head underneath the latex. He opened his mouth to moan as the latex began sticking to his head, and let a large amount of latex into his mouth, forcing it into an O shape, and forcing it open. As he felt the rubber herden, the boy surfaced and took a deep breath through his hollow gag

"Mmmm! Mmm mm!" he moaned in pleasure as he felt the rubber around his head finished hardening into the correct shape

" _ **Very good boy!**_ " the voice cheered him " _ **You really liked that, didn't you, little Axew?"**_

"Mmm!" the latex boy agreed, his mind supplying with the image of what an Axew looked like. He reached up with his latex coated hands and felt the mask that covered his head, rubbing his hands over the fin on the top, and the sideways tusks. He reached down and began rubbing his hands over his latex covered chest, but didn't feel anything "Mmmm!?"

" _ **Can't feel anything?**_ " the voice asked, to which the Axew dressed boy nodded frantracly " _ **That's because you can only get that feeling when your master rewards you**_ "

"Mm mm m mm?" the coated boy wondered

" _ **Yes, you're master"**_ the voice said " _ **After all, little latex boys like you exist to make your masters happy! Your master will be the first human to walk through the door.**_ " the boy nodded, his mind far to altered to really ask questions " _ **Very good! Now wait."**_ as soon as the voice said that, the Axew boy felt something fall on his rubbery head, he looked up and saw sprinklers going off, mixing with the goo that he was submerged in. All around him, the latex that gave him his new suit began dissolving in the water and being drained away from the room. After of the water was drained, he stood up and stared at his reflection on the floor. It was exactly as he felt earlier, with a fin on the top of his head, two sideways tusks emerging from his permanently open mouth. As he looked over the rest of his body, he saw that most of it was a dark green except for his neck, which was a slightly lighter shade than the rest of him, and his penis was completely encased in a large bubble like bulge. He saw a small tail sticking out, which he guessed was connected to the thing that entered his ass earlier. He heard a loud noise, and stared at where the door was a minute ago, seeing the large stone move, revealing the door. Knowing who was meant to come through that door, he took a seat on the ground and waited.

The Axew suited boy sat for what felt like an hour until he heard the door open. He quickly stood up and stared at the person who entered the room. A tall boy with red hair and a black outfit entered, a frown on his face

"What the hell is this place? What did that bi-" the boy stopped talking mid sentence when his eyes saw the boy standing in front of him "The hell?!"

"Mmm?" the coated boy asked as his new master looked him over, reached over and ran his hand over his coated cheek, making him tremble by his master's touch "Hmmm!"

"So, you liked that?" the red haired boy asked, a small grin on his face, and as the coated boy noticed, a tent in his pants. The red head walked next to the boy and looked at the table, reaching into the backpack that laid on it. "What the hell?!" his new master exclaimed as he looked at a small red object in his hand, before looking at the boy on the ground "Ethan!?

"Hmm?" the boy wondered, his dim grey eyes looking with his master's red ones

"Sweet Darkrai…" his master mumbled "That is you, isn't it…" he looked around the room, the suited boy tailing right behind him. After a few minutes of looking around, the red haired boy took another look at the Axew boy, a large grin on his face "You know, I like more like this."

"Hmm mm!" the suited boy moaned, happy that his master liked him

"So, you like it when I call you that?"

"Hmm!" the Axew boy nodded

"Perfect" the red haired said, smiling as he rubbed his hand over the other boy's bulge

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" the suited boy moaned

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" the red haired boy asked, to which Axew nodded exitedly "You like being with too, right?" again the Axew boy nodded "Perfect. You want me to be your new master, right?"

"Hmmm hmm!" Axew nodded happily

"Well then." his master said with large smile "I'm Silver. And form now on, you're name is Hibiki. Understood?"

"Hmm hmm hm!" the newly named Hibiki moaned with joy

"Perfect" Silver said, grinning as he began walking to the door "Come on then Hibiki, let's go before that pathetic gym leader regains consciousness"

========================Two Weeks Later============================

Hibiki happily ran back to his master's camp, Master Silver's wet clothes in his arms. He had just finished washing them in the large lake in front of the Tohjo Falls, and was going back to his now familiar home. As soon as they left Blackthorn City, Master Silver had them walk to these falls to return to where his master said he had lived for many years

"Hmm hmm!" Hibiki called as his master's large grey teent came into view, he ran to a large rock his master had signaled to him earlier and laid out the clothes to dry.

"Ah good work Hibiki" he heard his master say. The suited boy smiled internally and turned around, seeing his master sitting on a nearby rock, wearing nothing but red boxers while eating a large Tomato berry. Hibiki happily ran over to him, sitting right before him "Hmm, I really do like more this way. Hehehe" his master laughed, lifting his foot and sticking it into the Axew boy's mouth. Automatically, Hibiki began sucking on it, happily feeling the large toe of his master's foot in his coated mouth.

"Hmmm hmm!" he moaned, grabbing his master's foot and smiling.

"Good boy Hibiki" Silver said, patting Hibiki's head as he switched to his other foot. Hibiki groaned in pleasure, happy to serve his master. After what felt like an hour, Master Silver pulled his toe out of Hibiki's mouth

"Hmm!" Hibiki chirped as his master scooted aside and patted the spot next to him

"Come here Hibiki" Silver said "It's time to play a little…"

"Hmmm!" the Axew boy chirped, quickly climbing onto the rock as his master slowly removed his red boxers. Hibiki starred as his master's large member was exposed to the mountain air, rock hard and twitching slightly, clearly aroused "Ready to play, my little pet?"

"Hmm hmm!" Hibiki exclaimed excitedly, looking straight at his master, who nodded. Without hesitation, the latex boy plunged his permanently circular mouth onto his master's penis, and began sucking on it. Silver moaned as Hibiki's gagged mouth worked it's magic.

"Hah.. hah GAH!" Silver cried as he almost came, then placing his finger on the latex boy's head "That's… enough…"

"Hmmm" Hibiki whined as he removed his mouth from his master's cock, sad at the short play session

"Oh, don't worry" Silver said, smirking at his pet "I just wanted to try something new. Stand up for a second.". Curios, Hibiki got onto his slick, coated feet "Turn around" nodding, the boy turned, showing his master his perfectly highlighted ass, suddenly the boy felt a strong pulling sensation as he felt a familiar sensation leaving his behind with a loud pop

"Hmm?!" Hibiki wondered, turning around to see Silver holding his still tail, which had a large, phallic shaped object on the end, which was dripping green latex. Surprised by that, the boy ran his hand over his ass, and felt that it was still fully coated, the only difference being his ruberry hole was exposed to all

"Interesting isn't it?" Silver said, standing up and walking behind him "I figured out I could remove that last night" Hibiki could feel his cheeks heat up, realising that his master explored his body while he slept "And that's not all I found I could take off" before the latex boy could ask for a response, Silver stuck his finger into Hibiki's gag and pulled hard, with the large bit of rubber exiting with a very loud POP

"Wha…" Hibiki asked, before covering his mouth in shock. His master had removed his gag! "Master Silver… Why did you-"

"Take this thing out?" Silver finished for him, dropping the saliva coated gag onto the floor "Because I don't think you need it. Now, do you still want to play?"

"Yes master!" Hibiki exclaimed, happy to finally be able to say that "What do I do?"

"Just stand still." Silver said, hugging the boy from behind. Hibiki was about ot say something, but instead, he shuddered as he felt his master's large cock enter his rubbery hole

"Augh! Master!" Hibiki groaned as his master began pumping into him

"Like it pet?" Silver whispered into the Axew boy's ear

"YES!" Hibiki screamed as he felt something strange liquid fill the bulge between his legs that was quickly absorbed by the latex. He felt his master remove his cock as the latex boy panted in joy "Thank you master…."

"Hmm" Silver responded, holding the boy in place before shoving something into him

"Ahh!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock. He turned around and saw that his master had reinserted his tail into his ass forcefully

"Alright. Playtime is over" Silver said, looking at the boy in front of him, pointing at a large pot "Get to work. Lunch is not going to make itself!"

"Yes Master!" Hibiki exclaimed, dashing over to the cooking stand and throwing berries into the pot. As he cooked, he felt a tingling in his behind as his tail got adjusted, and he smiled. He loved Master Silver, with all of his being.


	5. Unfinished Experiments (Pokemon)

For many years on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region there was a large house, a mansion that stood for many years. The older citizens of the island will often talk to any willing to listen about how kind the owners of the house were, but they always moved out, being replaced with other tenants, leading to the house being called the Pokemon Mansion. Despite the apparent friendliness of the owners of the home, there were still rumors flying around, especially since many people who wore a strange kind of black uniforms coming and going from it late at night, along with many people in lab coats. Despite the fact that this had been happening for many years, it all fell apart one day.

A new owner had moved into the house, a man named Fuji. For a few years, he was seemingly a quiet man, not really leaving his house very often, only really talking to Blaine, the gym leader and only other scientist on the island. But that all changed suddenly one day, when Mr. Fuji left for a international research trip on a ship. Everyone on Cinnabar was very happy for him and went to see him off as he boarded the ship. Despite everything, Blaine was not happy for his friend, he was suspicious of the large number of people wearing the same black uniform he had seen walking around the island at night. After many months, the scientist returned to island, and went straight back to the mansion, though now people started getting suspicious due to the noises that started coming from the house, that sounded like a pokemon screaming in pain, sounds that still haunt the older inhabitants of the island to this day, along with a screaming match that they heard late one night between Blair and Fuji. Most of them couldn't really catch any specifics, but they did get the basic idea of it, Fuji wanted help with something and Blaine said no. Rather loudly. No one really thought about it much until the next night.

What had been so far a normal quiet day, with nothing out of the ordinary aside from some gym battles, was completely shattered around 11pm, when an enormous explosion shattered the peace of the night. Everyone ran outside, only to see the Pokemon Mansion engulfed in flames, with a flash of purple light flying out of the wrecked building. Kneeling in front of the building was Mr. Fuji, wearing a soot covered lab coat, and a thousand yards stare, though what the people of the island remember the most is what their gym leader had told his old friend

"I warned you, didn't I?" the quiz master growled, a large amount of bitterness and anger in his voice "I told you not to play god! And what did you do!?"

"I'm… I'm sorry" the kneeling scientist had replied, only for his friend to turn around, placing his hat back on

"Look behind you Fuji. It's to late for sorry…" the gym leader said nutrely, before walking away. The next day, the people of Cinnabar learned that Fuji had left in the middle of the night as soon as the fire was put out, leaving nothing to say goodbye. It's been years since that night, and know the Pokemon Mansion still stood on the island, a burned out husk, infested with wild pokemon and overrun with thieves looting the ruins. After all these years, most people grew accustomed to its presence, but where warned to keep away from due to the thieves. But many still wondered what it was that originally started the blaze that destroyed everything within, but with Fuji having moved to Lavender Town and cutting off contact with his former home, the only person with any idea of what happened was Blaine, and he refused to comment on it.

"Alright, I can see Cinnabar!" the young trainer from Pallet Town said, patting the head of his pokemon "Thanks Lapras"

"Laa!" the large water type sang as it's trainer sat back slightly and relaxed

"Man, this has been a really long trip" Red said, brushing his brown hair away from his eyes "How many Tentacool did we run into? Fifty?"

"Pras" Lapras chirped, agreeing with his trainer as they approached the island's shore

"Yeah, I'm with you pal" Red said, getting Lapras' pokeball ready "If I never see another one, I'll die a happy person" Lapras nodded as they reached the beach, Red hopping off onto the dry sand "Thanks for your help Lapras. Go ahead and take a break"

"Lapras!" the water type said as the ball's red beam hit it, returning it back into its ball. Wiping sweat away from his forehead, the young trainer began walking towards the town itself.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" Red said out loud, pulling out another pokeball "Come on out pal!"

"Pikachu!" the small yellow rodent exclaimed, hopping onto Red's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek

"Haha!"Red giggled, softly shoving his pokemon away from his face "I missed you too pal, calm down"

"Pika pi pikachu!" the electric type chirped, getting comfortable on it's trainer's shoulder as the two walked into the town proper. Red's first thought upon entering was that it was quite a small village

"Man, compared to Saffron City, this place is the same size as Pallet, right pal?" Red said, thinking back his last Gym Battle

"Pika!" his Pikachu nodded, also taking a look around the small island as the sun began to set. Grinning, the young trainer entered the Pokemon Center, sighting in relief as he felt the cool AC hit his sweaty face

"Oh, hello" the nurse called from behind the desk, her Chansey walking towards him

"Hello Nurse Joy" Red greeted as the Egg pokemon held out a tray to place his pokeballs on "Oh, no thanks. My pokemon are healthy, I was gonna ask if I could get a room for the night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" the nurse said, waving at her Chansey to come back to her "We don't have any rooms right now"

"What, really?" Red asked, taking a quick glance around the center, which seemed empty

"Yes" the nurse said sadly "We've had a bit of an issue with some pokemon from the mansion sneaking into the rooms and messing with trainer"

"Mansion?" the young trainer asked

"Oh, the big burned out mansion near the gym" the pink haired nurse explained "It's full of wild pokemon, and somehow a bunch got in here and took residence in the guest rooms"

"Oh, okay" Red said, dejected "I guess I'll set up camp outside town or-"

"No need for that" the nurse interrupted "Every trainer here gets a free room at the Cinnabar Hotel. It's by the marina to west"

"Awesome!" Red exclaimed, turning around to the door "Thank you!"

To say the hotel was big was an understatement. It was easily the largest building on the island, a tall, twenty story tower with a large private beach connected to it, which was filled with people

"Woah… Impressive, right pal?" Red asked as they walked into the enormous reception area

"Chuuu" Pikachu chirped in awe at the size of the place. The ceiling had a large chandelier and was decorated with paintings of winged pokemon, many of which Red didn't recognize. Taking his eyes off the ceiling, the young trainer walked up the reception

"Uh, hello" Red said awkwardly to the young man sitting behind desk

"Alola" the young man responded with a wave

"Um, I'm sorry, what?" Red asked, confused

"Oops, sorry" the receptionist said, his cheeks red from embarrassment "That's how we say 'Hello' where I'm from. Anyway, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah" the trainer said, laying his hands on the desk "I'm a pokemon trainer and Nurse Joy told me that I could get a room here"

"Oh yes!" the man said, typing something into his PC "Let me see your ID, please"

"Sure" Red said, handing over his Trainer ID. The receptionist nodded, scanned the card and handed it back to the boy

"Alright then… There we go" he said "Well, we're pretty booked, so I can't give a room all to yourself. You don't mind having a roommate, do you?"

"Nope" Red responded as he scratched Pikachu's ear "Most of the time, you share rooms with other people when you stay at pokemon center, so I'm used to it"

"Perfect. There a room with two beds on the fifth floor with only one tennant. Here's your key, I'll call ahead" the receptionist said, handing Red a small keycard "Oh, and one more thing. I'm afraid that pokemon must be inside their balls inside the hotel"

"Alright, thank you for telling me" Red said, taking out Pikachu's pokeball "Sorry pal"

"Pikaa" the small electric type groaned as it was returned to the ball. Thanking the receptionist, Red walked to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor

"Alright then… Room 521…" Red read off the card "There it is!" smiling, he approached the door and knocked "Hello? Anyone there?" when no one answered, Red swiped the key and opened the door. It looked like a typical hotel room, white beds, a painting of a grass type pokemon on the wall, a bathroom and a TV. As he walked in, Red could hear the water running inside the bathroom and saw the clothes strewn around one of the beds "Guess their in the shower" shrugging, the boy sat down on the empty bed, discarding his hat and backpack quickly and taking off his shoes before falling backwards onto the bed, his spiky brown hair flopping around. Sighting, Red flexed his toes, enjoying the sensation of his feet being free from his sneakers, he took another look at the other bed, realising something as he heard the shower turn off "Wait a minute… Black shirt and shoes, purple pants, armbands, I know those clothe-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he heard a familiar voice scream. Surprised, Red quickly sat up, looking at the boy who had just walked out of the bathroom, his spiky orange hair still dripping wet, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist

"Oh" Red said, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed of seeing his rival and childhood friend nearly naked "Uh...Hi Blue!"

"Hi to you too Red cheeks!" Blue growled angrily "Now answer the damn question loser! Why are you here!?"

"Umm, I'm your roomate" Red said, ignoring the insult due to still being flustered

"My roomate?" Blue asked, taking a deep breath to calm down "Alright… Fine, they did call me ahead. Just didn't think it would be you"

"Yeah, well…" Red said, recomposing himself "I didn't think it would be you either. When did you get here?"

"This morning" the orange haired trainer, walking over to his bed and grabbing his boxers "Rode out here with Gyarados. Wasant a easy trip though, ran into more Tentacool than I ever though I would see"

"Yeah, same here" Red said, feeling a slight bit of pressure in his pant as Blue took off the towel and slipped on his boxers. Taking his eyes off his rival, Red began undressing himself, removing his jacket and pants

"Hm, not surprised." Blue said as he slipped on a white t-shirt and opened his bed "Well, anyway, I had a really long day, so I'm going to sleep. Smell ya tomorrow"

"Hehe" Red giggled as he climbed into bed wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and white briefs. Yawning, he layed his head on the pillow and fell asleep instatnty.

Red smiled as he returned his Espeon to it's pokeball, standing proudly in front of Blaine, who was about to hand over his new badge

"Here you are Red" Blaine said, holding out the small flame shaped badge "Here you are. You new-

"AAAGH!" Red screamed as water splashed onto his face, interrupting his dream "THE HELL?"

"Morning Snorlax" Blue said, smirking as he set down an empty glass on the dresser "Sleep well"

"Till you did that, yes" Red grumbled as he climbed out of the wet bed, shaking the excess water off "Why did you do anyways?"

"Simple loser" Blue said, throwing Red his clothes "My grandpa called. He wants the both of us to check something out."

"Check what" Red growled out as he slipped on his jeans, seeing as the other boy was already dressed

"He wants us to get him a Ditto" Blue said, grabbing his backpack

"A Ditto?" Red asked, slipping on and zipping up his jacket "Why does he need a Ditto for? Can't he ask Proffesor Elm? The guy has twenty!"

"I asked the same thing" Blue explained as Red put on his shoes "Apparently, all the Ditto in Kanto started appearing after a big fire that occured here, on that bud mansion near the gym, so he wants one from there to exam it to see if there is something unique about them cause of it"

"Alright" Red said, adjusting his hat "Let's get this over with. I have a gym battle to get to"

"Hehe, alright then" Blue snickered as he opened the door, Red right behind him "Let's get going"

The two trainer stood in front of the large, burned out husk of the Pokemon Mansion, the door wide open

"Well. Here we are" Blue said, brushing away some hairs from his face "Ready?

"As ready as ever" Red responded

"Good" Blue said with a smile, before handing him something "Here, this might be helpful"

"Uh, thank" Red said as he grabbed the small object, quickly putting it into his pocket "Come on, let's get the professor his Ditto"

"Yeah, lets get it" the orange haired trainer said, walking right inside the building. Taking a deep breath, Red followed his rival into the building. The inside was in pretty much the same state that Red expected it to be, as pilling up, burned books laying around on the ground, with the bookshelves being knocked over. Along the ground, the boys could see small rodent pokemon dashing around, grabbing whatever scraps they could get their paws on.

"Man, this place is in really bad shape…" Red whispered, looking around as he heard the building creak

"Yeah" Blue agreed, stepping over a knocked down statue as they approached the stairs "Let's do this quickly, Granpa said their in the basement, come on" the brown haired boy nodded and followed his rival down. Soon, they reached a door, which was just slightly open. Blue walked up, opened the door fully and stuck his head inside, fiddling with something on the wall "Lights don't work here"

"Crap." Red cursed, pulling the flashlight out of his pocket and turning it on "Alright then, I'll go in front."

"Alright" the orange haired boy said. Stepping aside as Red walked into the dark room. Shining the flashlight around, the boys kept walking deeper into the house, finding nothing more than the occasional Rattata

"Your grandpa said they were down here, right?" Red asked bored, the light no longer focusing on the floor, instead on the cases on the walls

"Yeah." Blue growled, looking at a book from a nearby shelf "Not sure why he thought that! This place is desolate, there is nothing here except for rats!"

"Pretty much" Red muttered as he saw more mice pokemon dash past them, running towards the door "This is a waste of ti-" the boy stopped talking as he heard something

"Red?" Blue called, dropping the book on the ground "Hey loser, what the hec-"

"Shhh!" Red called, cupping his hand around his ear "Listen". Looking at his rival strangely, Blue did the same thing and grinned as he heard what could best be described as goo sliding across the floor

"Finally!" the orange haired boy exclaimed, pulling out a pokeball "I thought we would be here all day!"

"Me too" Red responded, seeing what his rival had reached for "Why are you calling out a pokemon?"

"Because moron, it's ears are a lot better than ours!" Blue exclaimed "Honestly, how did you get so many badges, I have no clue…"

"HEY!" Red shouted, grabbing one of his own pokeballs and throwing it into the air at the same time Blue did. Both balls opened with a flash of white light, the creatures inside materialising in front of the two

"Pika pika!" Red's small yellow rodent chriped

"Vee!" Blue's brown fox cried at the same time

"Alright Eevee" Blue said, ignoring Red's angry glare "We're looking for a Ditto, and we heard one close. See if you can track it down"

"You help out Pikachu" Red growled, his eye not leaving the back of Blue's head. Both pokemon nodded and spread around, sniffing and listening as their trainers continued to glare at each other

"Jeez Red" Blue said, smirking at the indignant expression of his rival's face "Take it easy. I was just wondering how you got so many badges without ever using you're pokemon for these kind of things"

"Well, that's rich, coming out of you, Oak" the brown haired spit out in anger "Who's the guy who left before he could beat the head of Team Rocket again?"

"What, that guy?" Blue asked "What about him. He wasn't worth my time"

"Really Blue?" Red asked, a mocking tone of innocence in his voice "You sure you weren't scared?"

"Scared!?" Blue shouted

"Yeah, scared" Red said, smirking at the fuming expresion on the other boy's face "After all, Team Rocket is pretty scary with their poison types and the like, I don't really blame you for chickeni-" Red was interrupted as Blue's fist went right into his stomach

"SHUT UP!" the orange haired boy screamed "I am not scared of that pack of losers! I could easi- AUGH!" he cried, grabbing his shin in pain

"Yet I beat them in end" Red growled, reading his foot for another kick as Blue stopped clutching his leg and grabbed him by his shirt collar

"Keep your stupid mouth shut!" Blue screamed, his fist flying down at Red's face, with Red aiming his foot at Blue weakest spot. With the fist an inch away from hi face, Red braced himself, but just before that, he saw a familiar flash of yellow light coming right at them

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" both boys screamed as electricity coursed through them, knocking them to the floor.

"Ow…" Red moaned, slowly getting back to his feet, Blue doing the same. As soon as light stopped bouncing around his eyes, he looked down to see both pokemon glaring at them, sparks still coming from Pikachu's cheeks "Aug, pal why did you do that?"

"Pika pika chupika!" the small pokemon cried, pointing at both boys in frustration

"Guess he wanted to break us up before it got nasty" Blue groaned as he got back to his feet "Could have found a less painful way to do it…"

"Chu!" Pikachu cried, sticking out its tongue, before pointing at the bookshelf behind them

"Did you guys find something?" Red asked, walking over to the two pokemon as his rival struggled back up. Both pokemon nodded, placing their paws on the shelf and pushing at it. Slowly, the shelf creaked and moved backwards, revealing a doorway "Holy Zapdos…"

"What the hell is this doing here?" Blue wondered as he walked over, his muscles having recovered from the thunderbolt

"No clue" Red said, shining the flashlight through it, revealing a metal staircase "That's where you heard the Ditto?"

"Vee" Eevee cried, Pikachu nodding

"Okay, good enough for me" Red said, walking through the door, shining the light on the wall, where he saw a switch, which he flipped. Slowly, the lights hanging overhead came back to life, making the boys blink as their eyes adjusted.

"Guess we got lucky there" Blue said, his Eevee laying on top of his head

"Yes we did" Red said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder "I would want to go down those stairs without the lights on"

"Yeah." Blue said as they began walking down, rubbing his shoulder "Damn it, that stings. How did you recover so fast?"

"Oh, the shock?" Red said, smiling as he petted Pikachu "With this guy, you get used to them"

"You're pokemon are crazy" Blue muttered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Both boys gasped at what they saw. Right in front of them was an enormous lab, filled with thousands of huge machines lining the walls, tables filled with beakers, microscopes and rusting needles, with a large door too the right, with incredibly filthy glass right next to it. The most interesting part though, was the three large tubes lining the back wall. Two seemed to be completely empty, with one completely smashed, the glass littering the floor around it, the first though seemed to still have something inside it.

"What is this place?" Blue wondered, walking over to one of the old computers and pressing a few buttons

"I have no idea. It's a lab, but what kind, I don't know" Red said, walking over to the tables, picking up one of the test tubes, peering into it "What is this stuff?" he wondered, shaking the tube slightly as the goo inside refused to budge, shrugging, the boy left the vial on the table where he found it.

*BEEP*

"Alright! This thing still works!" Blue called as the ancient machine in front of him slowly whired to life, a large piece of tape behind it began to rotate

"Magnetic tapes?" Red wondered as he walked over to his rival "Just how old is this stuff?"

"No idea" Blue mumbled, Eevee hopping off his head and onto the machine itself. On the dust coated screen, lines of green text began appearing "Okay, here we go… Public Research Notes"

"What the hell were they doing down here?" the brown haired boy wondered, stealing a glance at the large tanks behind them, his eyes noticing something on one of the tables

"No idea… Damn it!" Blue exclaimed, smacking the machine in anger "There's nothing here, it's all corrupted!"

"Hey Blue!" Red called, flipping through the book quickly "This might have something on it."

"Alright, I'm coming" the orange haired trainer said, quickly returning Eevee to it's ball before walking over, not seeing the warning that flashed on the old computer's monitor. "So, what is it?"

"A journal" Red said, flipping back to the first page "Dates are smudged out, but the rest of it is still legible"

"Alright then, what does it say?" Blue asked impatiently

"Okay, give me a damn minute!" Red growled, taking a deep breath before continuing "Here we go… 'This is my first day on the job! The boss has finally cleared me for research duty here on Cinnabar. The rest of the team was pretty welcoming, much more than I expected, same as the town, and the Gym Leader was quite nice. I'm happy to see that serious researchers exist outside of organizations like Silph or us. Still, Team Rocket give much better resources than any other group…'"

"Team Rocket!?" the orange haired boy cried, taking a closer look at the equipment surrounding "Yeah. Look" he said, pointing at one of the old computers. Red glanced at where he was pointing, and sneered. On the base of the computer, a large, stylized magenta _R_ was stamped on it, though faded, it was still clearly there "So this is an old Team Rocket lab?!"

"Looks like it" Red muttered, his attention returned to the book "Let me see if it says anything about what they were working on…. Okay here's something 'Despite multiple attempts, the gene therapy treatments continue to fail miserably. Despite the urgings of the boss, we have no chance of moving on to testing this on actual pokemon anytime soon. I still wish the boss could see the value in the cloning research, but he pays the bills, so I'll do what he tells me to.'"

"Genetics" Blue grumbled, grabbing one of the empty petri dishes "Probably trying to make their pokemon stronger or something"

"Yeah, but what it looks like, they never made it work" Red said, skimming through a few pages "Never managed to get far enough to test on an actual pokemon either. Hang on, there's something else"

"What?" Blue wondered

"Looks like they took a trip… 'Today we finally set off on the expedition. I'm glad to be out of the lab for a while. Though I'm not sure what the boss wants us to find out there, but still, I'm hoping I find something interesting' after that there a few pages describing their trip and what they were doing on the boat, ah here we go. 'We finally landed. The island is completely uninhabited, there are no humans in sight and the small is quite small. I can see a larger mass in the distance, and according to Dr. Hiroshi it's the Hoenn Region. We haved dubbed this island Faraway Island'"

"Real creative name" Blue sneered sarcastically "Even their scientist are complete idiots"

"Yeah, pretty much" Red chuckled, before resuming reading "'We have found a new pokemon! We've named it Mew, and from it's movement it seems to be a psychic type. But another fascinating thing is that it seems to able to shape-shift, as when we attempted to capture it, it turned into a Pidgey and flew away. We are going to spend some time here, see if we can get our hands on it."

"Not shocked they wanted that…" Blue mumbled, crossing his arms "So, what else happened?"

"Okay, let me see… It looks like they weren't able to catch Mew" Red summarized, flipping through various pages

"Good" Blue said interrupted

"Yeah" Red said "But they did get some hairs from it." he quickly flipped through a few more "Okay, then they came back and apparently Team Rocket had a new boss when they came back, who put this guy in charge of the project to try and clone Mew…"

"So that's what these things are for" Blue said, walking closer to the pods, the glass crunching under his feet. He took a closer look at them "The hell… There's something in this one!"

"Wait, what!?" Red exclaimed, walking over to the same pod that the orange haired trainer was. He took a peek inside and felt his stomach turn slightly, inside the pod there was a writhing puddle of goo, that seemed to jump occasionally "Eww"

"Yeah, pretty much" Blue said, his eyes being drawn to a small orange light at the bottom of the tube "What's this mean?" looking over his shoulder, he saw that neither the empty one or the smashed one had the light on

"Maybe it means that it has something in it…" Red mumbled, flipping through the journal. Alright, I found something, it's the three results of the experiments, *cough* 'Subject 3: This is it. In a way, Mew has finally given birth, and we have named the child Mewtwo. As soon as it finishes growing, it will be ready to go! No need to raise it! These results have overcome my expectations completely!'"

"Mewtwo" Blue said, walking closer to the shattered pod "Hm, guess it didn't like it here"

"Yeah, sure looks like it" Red said, before continuing to read "Ok, let's check this one… 'Subject 2: The results of this experiment is much more promising than subject 1. The being we created seems to be a living pile of easily mutable genetic material. It is able to copy the genetic structure of any pokemon, simply by looking at it. Completely indestructible from the original, it is an incredible feat and a great leap in progress. We have named the newly created pokemon Ditto. The Ditto have been released into the mansion for observation until the artificial ranch is complete.' So that's where Ditto came from."

"Yeah, it does make a little sense" Blue said, taking another look around "Wonder what he was talking about with the artificial ranch."

"Not sure" Red said, taking a glance at the door to his right "Looks like they never finished it. Anyways, here's the last entry. 'Subject 1: So far, this experiment is a complete failure. So far the most we have managed to create is a non sapient goo, with seems to be chemically identical to latex. It seems to be completely unable to do anything other than shift with whatever pokemon genetic material comes into contact with it, creating what could best be described as a latex bodysuit. It is not known what exactly it can do when it touches a human, but it does seem to stimulate the nerves of various parts of the body of the pokemon who have been subjected to it. While it does not seem to be alive, it does seem to attracted to nearby sources of heat. From the way the subjects act after being infected, it is safe to say this chemical acts like a parasite of some sort. Additional notes: It seems that the parasite alters the memories of the host, shifting to fit their new state of being. While we don't know what it would do to a human host, I hypothesize that it would completely alter their memories, possibly giving them a completely new identity.'"

"Okay, that does sound kind of terrifying" Blue said "Anyway, let's get out of here. I guess the thing we heard was that thing"

"Yeah, your right" Red said, putting the book down, and glancing at Pikachu "Alright pal, go back in"

"Pika!" the small pokemon chirped as the red beam hit it, sending it back inside

"Okay, let's get goin-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"The hell?" Blue wondered, rushing over to the large old computer, glancing at the screen

"What's wrong?" Red asked

"I don't know" Blue bit out "Give me a damn minute!" distracted by the computer, neither boy heard the low hiss as the pod slowly opened, the goo began to slip outside, attracted to the boy's body heat. "Okay, here we go. Functions… Ranch automated systems, online. Pods status… Pod 3 error, duh. Pod 2, empty. Pod 1…"

"Open…" Red whispered, scared. Both boys quickly turned around, right as the goo jumped and attached itself to their torsos.

"GAH!" Blue cried, the force of the impact knocking him to the ground, flat onto his ass. In desperation, he grasped the liquid and attempted to rip it off. As that was happening to his rival, Red felt as the latex began eating through his jacket as it spread quickly, coating the rest of his torso very quickly

"GET IT OFF!" Red cried in fear, staring in fear as it reached his shoulder. Suddenly, the whole thing shuddered and began changing color into a bright yellow "THE HELL!?" he screamed, as it began coating his arms. Despite the situation, Red began moaning as the latex coated and rubbed his arms, feeling almost like a massage.

"Auuuuugh" he heard a moan coming from his left. Taking his eyes off his currently shifting body and looked over to Blue, whose head was completely covered in the latex. The strangest thing was though that his hair seemed to be absorbing the brown latex, the color of his hair shifting as it happened.

"Bl-Blue?" Red mumbled, before collapsing to the ground, moaning in pleasure as the latex began eating away at his pants. "Augh…. No, not there!" he cried as he felt the latex completely dissolve his boxers, it hugging his member tightly, before forming a bubble around it. Panting, Red glanced at his hands as the rubber finished coating them, forming three fingered gloves. Curious, Red brouth it up to his face

"What is this stu-AGHH!" Red screamed, jumping to his feet as he felt something force itself inside, sending waves of both pain and pleasure through his body "What *pant* was that!?"

"I *pant* don't know *pant*" Blue gasped, the brown latex that was covering him was beginning to coat his legs, with the rest of his body completely covered. What really shocked Red, the suit that covered him, looked like an Eevee. Sticking out off his hari there were a pair of large, shiny rubbery fox like ears, and out of his ass there was a large, puffy latex tail.

"What is happening…" Red whispered as he felt the rubber swarm over his head and shivered as it was seemingly absorbed by his hair "OW!" he screamed as he felt a sting on the top of his head. After the experience ended, both boys laid down, spread eagle catching their breaths. After laying for what felt like twenty minutes, Red slowly got back onto his feet and looked over his body. Reaching back to his but, he felt a large, hard item the, which he grasped and felt it's shape, that of a lighting bolt. Gulping, Red reached up to the top of his head and touched what was now up there, two large ears, and he saw a few strands of bright yellow hiar in front of his face, Red gasped as he realized what he was now. A large latex pikachu "What is going on?"

" _Shh don't worry"_ he heard a voice whisper

"Who said that?!" Red screamed, looking around but inly seeing the Eevee clad boy laying on the ground, who seemed to be twitching "Blue!" he screamed, rushing over to the other boy

"No… I'm not…" the Eevee boy mumbled in his sleep, his pawed gloved hands swatted around the air in front of him

" _Vee sleeping, he's fine_ " the voice whispered again

"Who are you!?" Red screamed, taking another look around

" _What do you mean? I'm you"_

"What!?" the pikachu boy screamed

" _Yes"_ the voice said again, which Red realised sounded very similar to his own, in a worried tone " _Well, a part of you. Don't you remember me Pika?_ "

"P-Pika?!" Red stammered, confused as the voice seemed to come from his head "I'm not Pika. My name is Red! Who are you!?"

" _You really don't remember?"_ the voice sadly said " _But I can help you remember!"_

"What!? Nononon-" the boy stopped talking as a bunch of images flashed into his head. Him living and playing around in the artificial nursery with his best friend, Vee. "N-no…. T-tha-that's not right!?"

" _Yes it is!"_ the voice exclaimed, more flashes of memories coming to him. Vee wrestling him to the ground, rubbing his bulge against his tail and plug

"Vee… I love to… NO!" the boy shouted, clutching his head as it began spinning

"Pika?" he heard a familiar voice next to him say. Struggling to keep his thoughts in line, he looked over to the other boy

"Wh-what did yo-you call me?" the pikachu boy mumbled, pangs of pain flowing through his head as new memories invaded it.

"Pika" the Eevee boy said, standing up and walking closer to him, his black eyes unnaturally bright and a really big smile on his face "That's your name, remember?"

"What? N-no!" the pikachu boy stammered, more and more images invading his head, his eyes flying around, desperately trying to find something to something else, locking on to the other boys paw-like feet.

"Uhh" he moaned, feeling his member harden within the bulge, sending pleasures all through his body

"So, you don't remember your name, but you do remember how much you love my paws?" Vee asked with a grin, wiggling his toes

"Gah…" the yellow suited boy panted, his eyes not moving from them

" _Still don't remember anything?_ " the voice whispered once again " _See, Vee remembers everything without problem"_

"Wait…" the pikachu boy mumbled, his member hardening more and more as he stared at the "That's...that's Bl-B"

" _Vee."_

"Vee" the pikachu boy said, relaxing slightly

"Yeah!" the Eevee boy exclaimed, rushing up to him, getting extremely close to him, their noses touching "Glad to see you're snapping out of whatever's wrong with you!"

"Umm" the pikachu boy stammered, his cheeks glowing red

"Well, let's check" Vee said happily, getting a little closer "What's your name?"

"It's…. It's-" the boy stammerd, as more memories hammered themselves into his head "It's…"

" _Pika_ " the voice supplied

"Pika" the pikachu clad boy said, fully believing it thanks to the assault of memories

"Awesome!" Vee exclaimed in joy, looking straight into Pika's brown eyes "You're better!"

"Uh, yeah. I am!" the pikachu boy said, the new memories beginning to overturn his original ones

"Perfect!" Vee cried in joy, staring at the other boy, before dashing forward and locking lips with him. Pika's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the other boys lips come into contact with his. Instinctually, he closed his eyes and hugged Vee, making their suits squeak as they rubbed against each other, enjoying their kiss

" _Man, this is s_ o awesome!" Pika thought, the voice in his head merging perfectly with his own thoughts as the two broke off their kiss "That was perfect Vee!"

"Hehehe, thanks Pika!" the Eevee boy giggled, grasping Pika's paw shaped hand "Come on!" nodding, Pika followed his boyfriend as they walked over to the rusted metal door. Still smiling, Vee pushed the button on the wall, the door sliding open with a loud creak as the rusted metal began to move

"Ow…" Pika mumbled, rubbing his rubbery ears "That noise really hurts"

"Yep, but it's not permanent" Vee said happily "Now come on!"

"Gahh!" Pika exclaimed as Vee pulled him inseide the room. Inside there were dozens of dust covered bed. Giggiling, Vee shoved Pika onto one of them, sending up a cloud of dust "*Cough Cough* Vee, be careful!"

"Sorry" Vee said, hoppping onto the bed himself, sitting crossleged in front of Pika, his large, puffy tail twitching in excitment "Ready to have some fun?" he said, lifting up one of his feet and wiggeling his toes in front of Pika's face

"Uh" Pika mumbled, drooling sligtly as his member hardened within it's bubble "...Yes"

"Alright then!" Vee said happily, quickly shoving his foot onto Pika's face "Go ahead!". Without hesitation, Pika opened his mouth, grasped his boyrfriend's foot and shoved it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around one of the toes and began suckuling, moaing in pleasure, feeling the rubber rub itself on the inside of his mouth "Having fun?"

"Hmm hmm!" Pika moaned in confirmation, running his tongue over the feet of the coated Eevee boy

"Hehehe!" Vee giggled as he reached for Pika's foot "Hahaha! Awsome! Now let me have some fun with you too!" he grasped it and brought it closer to himself, grasping it and sqeezing it hard and began rubbing it, giving his partner a amazing foot rub. Pika smiled, feeling the bliss pass over his whole body.

=========================One Month Later=======================

"Come on Vee!" Pika exclaimed as he ran up the stairs of the mansion the two boys had began to call home

"Alright! Slow down a little Pika!" Vee cried, stumbuling as he attmpted to keep up with hi partner

"Sorry" Pika said, stopping in front of a large door "This one!"

"Alright then. Me first?"

"Yep!" Pika said, opeing the door for Vee, who rushed in. The pikachu boy smiled, glad that the two had begun exploring the house for new rooms to play within

"Come on Pika!" the eevee boy called from inside "This couch is perfect!"

"Coming!" Pika responded, running into the large living room looking room, happy that they had managed to find a semi intact room. Sitting on the couch, his tail straight up in the air was his partener

"Come on!" Eevee called, wiggiling his ass a little "I'm getting bored"

"Oh, we can't have that!" Pika said, giggiling as he grasped his partner's tail and gave it a strong pull

"Gah!" Vee exclaimed in pleasure as the plug was remvoed from his ass

"Perfect!" Pika chirped, dropping the tail-plug onto the ground and placed his hand on his bulge, giving a quick squeeze. As he applied pressure, the bulge melted into the rest of his suit, leaving only his large, twitching, yellow cock exposed "Ready?"

"Ready!" Vee called in anticipation

"Alright then!" Pika exclaimed, slipping his dick into the brown, latexy hole on his partner's ass and began pumping up and down, making the eevee boy moan as the movement between the two caused a loud squeaking sound. Looking down, Pika saw Vee's latex feet and smiled, letting go of his partner's back and grasped them, squeezing and rubbing them as he fucked him

"Gah!" Vee moaned in pleasure as he felt both the cock inside of him and the rubbing of his feet "This is perfect!"

"Yes it is!" Pika said, before having an idea "Well it could be better"

"How?!" Vee exclaimed loudly as Pika pumped hard into him

"Another one like us!" Pika said happily

"Yeah! That would be per-" the eevee boy began, until he was interrupted by someone walking in

"Hello, is there anyone her-" a boy wearing a yellow shirt and a blue cap called as he walked into the room, freezing as he saw what was happening on the couch "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You know what?" Pika said, grinning as he pulled his member out of Vee ass with a loud pop "I think I found our new partner" he turned around, smiling as he stood up, looking at the still frozen boy.

Soon after that day, the Pokemon Mansion gained a new reputation of a place where a loud squeaking sound could be heard through the whole island, as if someone was rubbing rubber together.

But the thing that worried most people, was ever since the sounds started, boys who decided to explore the ruins started disappearing, and then the next day, the squeaking would be even louder. Even thought many called the police, Officer Jenny claimed that nothing was inside the wreck, and found no trace of any of the missing boy, not even their pokemon. But Pika didn't care about the reputation that he and Vee created for their home, he was happy. Almost every day, a new boy entered the house, only for him, Vee or one of their many other friends grabbed them and brought them down to the lab, where they were coated in the parsite. Despite the fact that there were dozens of other boys like them, Vee and Pika still played together all the time. AFter they were the first of them, and they truly loved each other. And Pika could not be happier.


	6. A Strange Classmate (Harry Potter)

There were many students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course there were the most well known, such as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and current Triwizard Champion, his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The twin pranksters of Gryffindor, Fred and George. The stuck up, privileged, spoiled brat that was Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone in Hogwarts knew them.

But almost no one knew of Terrence "Terry" Boot.

Terry Boot was a Ravenclaw. And that was the extent that the school knew about him, even his housemates. Terry tended to keep to himself, mostly reading strange books without names on their covers, always attempting to hide the contents whenever someone approached him. Because of this silence, no one knew anything about him. Nobody knew the name of his parents, his birthday, or wether he was a muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. And that's the way he liked it. Terry was always quiet and solitary, since his parents were very rich and busy, with his father managing a large muggle company and his mother worked as a healer in Saint Mungos almost all day. Despite this, he found ways to have fun, mostly his secret love for rubber and latex, there was one other thing that kept him happy.

And that thing was Harry Potter.

Ever since Terry layed eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, he couldn't keep off his mind. He was obsessed with him and swore at that moment that, before he graduated, Harry Potter would be his, and his alone. Originally, he spent the next three years learning about Harry, what his life was like, who he lived with, everything. At the beginning of the 1992 school year, he worried about competition with Colin Creevey, the boy was obviously taken with the young hero. At first, Terry thought he would have to find a way to get rid of him, before he saw Harry blow Colin off. The situacion actually helped him, teaching him that Harry did not appreciate that kind of attitude. The whole of his third year, Terry used the connections of his parents to find out more about his crush, and was horrified by what he found out. The boy he considered his love, was living in what seemed to be a neglectful, if not abusive, household. This discovery made Terry double his efforts to get Potter. Unfortunately, he found out that Harry would most likely not be into the things that Terry was, but he would not be deterred. Plus, he always enjoyed being in complete control.

"Can you believe Potter?"

"Stuck up, attention hog. That's what he is"

"Why the hell would anyone put his name into the cup for him?"

Terry groaned, and rubbed his forehead. He was getting really sick of people going on about how Harry had cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament. Anyone with half a brain who looked at Harry after his name was called could tell there was genuine shock and fear on it

"And this is supposed to be the house of the clever…" he mumbled, turning another page on the book on his lap. No one in the common room paid him any attention, the Ravenclaws more interested on spreading ridiculous rumors. He shook his head, as his attention returned to the book in front of him. "There has to be something in here…" The book he was holding was a very rare potions book, a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ design without any marks on the covers. The contents of the book was disgusting, containing instructions on how to create very deadly poisons, to destroy a person's sanity through hallucinations and hundred of terrible things. One of them really interested him however. A very difficult potion, disastrous to get wrong. The Slave Binding Potion, a chemical designed to magically bind two people together, with the newly formed slave willing to do anything to please their new master. Terry had already began work on the potion inside of an abandoned room he found on the third floor.

"Hey Boot!" one of the other Ravenclaws yelled "Your owl is at the window." Terry smiled, closed the book and walked over the large barn owl sitting on the Ravenclaw Tower window, a large package on it's leg with his mother's signature. Giving the owl a pat on the head, he undid the knot and removed the package from it's leg.

"Nice. All I need now is to get close to Harry…"

Harry Potter was not having very good couple of weeks. First, his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, making him the fourth contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, a contest infamous for an extremely high body count. Plus, right after the whole mess known as the Champions Choosing, his best friend Ron Weasley started screaming at him that he was a complete attention hog, and said he didn't want anything todo with him. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he had that stupid article Rita Skeeter wrote, which made him look like like a vulnerable crybaby, now every time someone looked at him, they either sneered at him or looked at him with pity. Right now, he was walking out of an extremely awkward herbology class, with every hufflepuff, including Sprout, glaring at him for the whole class.

"Stupid, glory stealing git…" he heard Justin mumble as the hufflepuff walked passed him alongside Ernie

"I know. 'Can't have Hufflepuff get some glory, their the duffers after all'. Stuck up Gryffindor piece of-" Ernie growled back, taking one last glare at Harry, knowing that he could hear them quite clearly. Harry frowned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the charm's classroom, not really looking were he was walking

"'Glory stealing git'?!" Harry growled "I've lived in this castle for four freaking years, and they still don't get the fact that I don't like my fame. What the he- AUGHH!" he screamed, toppling over to the ground as he crashed into another student. "Oww, sorry, I didn't see you"

"No problem Harry" the other boy said, standing up and offering Harry his hand "Need some help?".

"Uh, yeah" Harry said, taking the offered hand and seeing the brown haired ravenclaw "Thanks Terry"

"No problem" Terry said happily "You okay?"

"Uh, yes I'm fine" Harry asked "Why are you asking?"

"Because we ran into each other..?" Terry said, smiling at Harry "What, did you bump your head?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Harry exclaimed "You're the only person outside of my own house who hasn't spit insults at me, so I wanted to-"

"It's okay Harry, I get it" Terry interrupted, giving Harry another smile "Trust me, hearing the ridiculous stuff that goes around the common room is going to drive me up the wall"

"So you don't think I put my name in the goblet?" Harry wondered

"Of course!" Terry exclaimed, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder "The way you reacted when your name came out, that was obvious. Too bad no one was actually looking at your face when it happened"

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks Terry" Harry grinned

"You're welcome mate." Terry said, smiling "Come on, Flitwick does not tolerate tardiness" Harry nodded, both boys walked into the classroom and took a seat near each other

Terry grinned as he waved around his wand, attempting to master the summoning charm. Every once in a while he took a glance to the boy who was sitting next to him, who was having a difficult time with the spell. Sitting on Harry's other side was Hermione Granger, though she was looking to the other side of the classroom, probably looking at Weasly, so she didn't notice Harry jamming his wand into the cushion, which was starting to smoke slightly

"Woah, hey Harry take it easy!" Terry said, grabbing the other boys arm "Remember what happened to Finnigan in first year" Harry stopped swinging his arm, and looked at the pillow, seeing a dark smudge on the spot were he was striking it

"Thanks Terry" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm not really that good at this."

"Yeah, well, you always seemed better at defense anyways. Here" Terry said, grabbing Harry's arm and pointing at the pillow "Okay, close your eyes and picture the pillow in your mind" Harry nodded and did as the ravenclaw said "Okay, now imagine it moving towards you"

"Alright." the raven haired boy said, focusing on the pillow zooming towards him

"You got it?" the Ravenclaw asked, to which the green eyed boy nodded "Good, now move your wand towards you an say the spell"

"Alright…" Harry muttered, flicking the wand towards his torso " _Accio_ " Terry smiled as the pillow slid over the desk, stopping right in front of Harry

"Good job mate" Terry said, patting the boy's back

"Thanks Terry" the raven haired boy said "You're awesome"

"Um t-thanks Harry" Terry stumbled, his cheeks heating up as he looked at Harry's face

"You okay?" Harry asked, noticing the red cheeks

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" the young Ravenclaw said, taking a glance at the small professor standing at the front, who looked back at him and smiled before clapping, getting the whole classrooms attention

"Alright everyone, wands down please" Flitwick called from the front, waving his wand and levitating all the cushions into a nearby trunk "Good work everyone. Now, for next week, I want at least three inches of parchment explaining the various uses of the summoning charm. Dismissed". Nodding, Terry pocketed his wand and grabbed his bag, slinging it around his shoulder as Harry did the same

"Thanks for the help Terry" the emerald eyed boy said as the two walked out of the classroom "I don't think I would have got it so fast otherwise"

"Don't mention it" Terry responded with a smile "So, what do you have next?"

"Divination" Harry groaned, rubbing his temples

"Is it that bad?" Terry wondered at the reaction "I mean, I've heard it's not the best class but-"

"The best way I can put it is that last year, me and Ron managed to get an O simply by making up terrible deaths" Harry said, deadpanned much to the Ravenclaw's shock

"Y-you're joking" Terry gaped

"Nope" the raven haired boy, taking a quick glance at his watch "Anyways, I gotta go. Thanks again Terry!"

"Your welcome" the brown haired boy called as the Gryffindor ran in the opposite direction, a smirk forming on his face as he walked to an abandoned wing of the third floor, the package he received earlier in his hand.

Harry growled as he stepped outside the Gryffindor tower, his bag slung over his shoulder

"Bad day sweetie?" the Fat Lady asked, swinging the entrance to the tower shut

"You don't know the half of it" Harry mumbled as he stared at his watch "Alright, I got around an hour and a half till curfew" rolling his sleeve over it, he set off down the stairs to the first floor, taking a right on next to the great hall and into the library. Sighting, Harry made a beeline through the maze of bookshelves, towards one of the empty tables near one of the windows, slamming his bag down on it as soon as he reached it "Okay, maybe I can finally work on this stuff" he mumbled to himself as he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, quill and bottle. Grumbling under his breath, he smoothed out the parchment, dipped his quill in the ink and began scribbling on it "Alright then …The uses of the summoning charm are as follo-"

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here Harry" a familiar voice interrupted his mutterings. Wrenching his eyes away from his paper, the raven haired boy looked up to see the smiling form of Terry Boot, his back on one of the bookshelves, and a book under his arm

"Oh, hi Terry" Harry said, returning his attention to his essay as the other boy pulled out a chair and took a seat next to him

"Again, what are you doing here?" Terry asked, looking over the paper in front of Harry "I thought all Gryffindors spent all night partying and doing their homework five minutes before class"

"Hehehe" Harry chuckled, dropping his quill and looking up at the other boy "And I heard that all Ravenclaws spend their time sitting in the library. So at least one of us is being stereotypical"

"Hahaha, yeah" Terry said, giggling slightly "So, anyways. Why are you here instead of the common room? It's usually more comfy to work there than the library"

"My dorm mates are assholes" Harry muttered, picking at the tip of his quill with his thumb "They keep calling me attention hog, jerk, liar, traitor, eg-"

"Wait, traitor?" Terry interrupted

"Yeah. According to one of the third years, I'm a traitor cuase Cedric is the real champion of the school" the boy mumbled

"Damn, sorry mate" Terry said, patting his back

"Thanks" Harry said, perking up slightly "It's nice to know someone believes me on this."

"I'm not the only one who does" Terry said, placing his book on the table "According to the letters my mum sent me, my dad went nuts when he read that pathetic excuse of a journalist Skeeter"

"Your dad's a wizard?"

"Nope, he's a muggle" Terry cleared up "Mum is a witch. She works for St. Mungos, so we get the Prophet alongside the muggle paper, though I think dad might be cancelling the subscription after what he read"

"He hated it that much?" Harry asked, a small twinkle of hope in his eyes

"Oh yes" Terry exclaimed "Dad's had experience with tabloids, he hates them more than anything in the planet, the stuff they make up is ridiculous"

"Wait, tabloid reporters go after your dad?" Harry wondered

"Oh yeah" Terry said, looking sheepish "Sorry bout that. My dad works as the CEO of a one of the UK's main rubber manufacturers"

"Rubber?" the green eyed boy wondered

"Yeah. For things like tires, toys, latex, that kind of stuff" Terry explained, laying back slightly "We don't see each other much, but still, we get along pretty well"

"Cool" Harry said, leaning back on the chair, taking a look at the book that Terry laid on the table "Wait a second, I know that book..."

"Y-you do?" Terry said, glancing back and forth between the Harry and the book

"Yeah" the green eyed boy said, grabbing the book and flipping it open "It's _Moste Potente Potions_. Hermione read back in second year, why do you have this?"

"My mum sent it to me" Terry explained, seemingly more calm than before "I'm interested in potions, so I asked her if she had some rare books. She sent me this one"

"Really?" Harry asked, flipping through the book "Hermione told me that some of the stuff in here freaked out to no end"

"Yeah, I agree on that point" Terry said, taking the book back form his friend "Some of these are terrifying, but there are some really useful ones too." He opened up the book and flipped through, finally reaching the example he was looking for "Here, look at this one"

"The Potion of Regeneration" Harry read

"Yeah, that one is the best example I can come up with" Terry explained, pointing at the image on the book "It is hard to make, but it still is incredible bit of chemistry. It can regrow almost any part of the human body as long as it wasn't destroyed by dark magic. It's awesome!"

"Yeah, I can see why you enjoy it so much" Harry said, handing the book back to him with a grin.

"Oh it's more than just enjoyment" Terry exclaimed as he skimmed through the book "It's more of an obsession honestly"

"Your parents don't mind?" Harry wondered

"No" the Ravenclaw said "If anything, they approve of it. In fact I'm working on a potion in my spare time"

"Wait, you are?" Harry wondered "Where the hell are you doing that? Snape guards the labs like it's the most important thing in the world!"

"Yeah, well with the state of his hair, the ingredients are the only he can get really affectionate with" the Ravenclaw said with a grin, causing Harry's cheeks to light up due to the dirty joke "Not used to jokes like that, huh?"

"Um, n-no. Not really"Harry stammered, his cheeks still bright red

"Pity. I find them to be the best kind of jokes" Terry said, looking at Harry with a smirk on his face "Anyway, I found a small abandoned room in the third floor that no one was using, so I asked my dad to send me my stuff from home and pretty much turned it into my own private lab"

"Wow, really?" Harry asked, completely shocked

"What, did you think I would use it for something else? Well, there are a few boys I would love to take down there with me" Terry said, a smirk clear in his face, making Harry blush once again

"I-" Harry stammered, his blush stronger than ever as his friend broke into giggles

"Oh man Harry, I will never get tired of your reactions to my jokes" the Ravenclaw said, still giggling slightly "But yeah, just a lab. I'm actually working on one of these" he pointed at the book "A simple one, by the standards of this book, I'm just waiting for my parents to send me the last few ingredients"

"Cool. So, which is it?"

"Oh nothing too big, just a type of mouth washing potion" Terry lied smoothly

"A mouthwash?" the Gryffindor wondered "Really?"

"Yep" Terry said, making a popping sound with the p "But, seeing what I'm into, having a mouthwash handy will be very helpful"

"Hehe" Harry chuckled, his cheeks once again lighting up as Terry laughed at his reactions. And that was how Harry spent the rest of the time before curfew, joking around with Terry, blood rushing to his face every time he told a dirty joke and pretty much enjoying themselves. After they reached their respective curfews, they separated and walked in different directions, towards their own towers to get to bed.

That was how the two boys met for the next few weeks, meeting at the library after class to talk, joke around or occasionally help each other with their schoolwork. Thanks to Terry constant use of them, Harry slowly got more and more used to his new friend's dirty sense humor, and occasionally tried his hand at telling one of his own, much to Terry's amusement. Soon, these nightly meetings turned to Terry sitting with Harry and Hermione for lunch on the Gryffindor table, and helping Harry out with preparations for the Tournament. Soon enough, the day of the first task arrived, with Terry being terrified for the well being of his 'love'. The moment he saw the dragons, and what exactly they were having the champions do, he redobled his efforts to complete the potion, knowing that it would get Harry out of the magical contract he was bound to, in the meantime, he continued to get closer to Harry, and even managed to make friends with Ron. Soon the final piece of his masterpiece arrived on a cold November evening.

Terry grinned as he clutched the brown package in his hands tightly, the brown owl who delivered it flying away from the packed table

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he ripped the package open, three small flasks sitting within it alongside a note. Still smiling, he grabbed it and quickly skimmed it

 **Terry**

 **While it's great to hear from you again, I think I know what your doing with all these requests.**

 **Your mother thinks it's for some potions assignment, but I know better. Your mother isn't exactly careful when it comes to leaving her books in their place, and she suddenly had to order a new copy of one. One filled with rare and dangerous potions.**

Terry's smile fell when he read that, realising that his father had figured where that book had gone, and probably read through the replacement and realised what he was making

 **I took a quick look at the new one, and seeing the ingredient list, I know what your brewing. And you have my blessing for it.**

The young Ravenclaw had read that part again, his eyes wide in surprise at the fact that his father would accept what he wanted to do

 **I know you're probably completely shocked by that. But honestly, where do you think your love for latex came from? Either way, I really do understand why you want to do this, and from what I gather, this Harry is a very nice boy, and from what you've described of this tournament he was entered into, this is the best way to get him out of it. Besides, I know you will take great care of him and keep him very happy.**

 **With love**

 **Andrew Boot**

Terry felt his mouth form into the biggest, goofiest smile he'd ever had, grabbing the bottles and looking them over, seeing the thick, milky white liquid inside

"This is perfect!" Terry exclaimed, getting up from the table and heading over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry was chatting with the bushy haired Hermione and the freckled redhead Ron Weasley while eating his lunch "Hey Harry!"

"Oh, hi Terry" Harry said, putting down his fork. Upon seeing the look on the Ravenclaw's face, Harry's brow furrowed slightly "Is something wrong? You look a little excited"

"I do?" Terry asked, feeling the sweat run down his face as his crush looked him over

"Yeah mate, you kinda do" Ron gumbled, his mouth full of food

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised the red head

"Anyways, what's up?" Harry wondered

"Remember that private thing I told you about?" Terry asked, to which the black haired boy nodded "I got the last bit a few minutes ago!"

"Really?!" the green-eyed boy asked. In response, Terry pulled out one of the flasks from his pocket and held it up for them to see "That's great!"

"I know!" Terry said, his excitement obvious now "You wanna come help me out with it?"

"Um, you two wanna clue us in on what the hell you're talking about?" Ron mumbled

"Oh, right. Sorry mate" Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head "Terry is working a potion from a book his mum sent him"

"A potion?" Hermione asked, slightly suspicious

"Yes, a potion" Terry said, calming down slightly "I've been working on it for a long time now. Anyways, you wanna come mate?"

"Uh, sure" Harry responded, placing his fork down, and standing up "I've got nothing else to do today."

"Great! Come on!" Terry exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall

"That bloke is mental" Ron muttered, shoving some more food into his mouth.

"Terry! Slow down a bit!" Harry cried as the two boys passed a couple of third years, who giggled at the sight of Terrence Boot dragging Harry Potter around

"Uh, oh sorry" Terry said, sheepishly, letting go of Harry's hand as they had reached the staircases "I'm just really-"

"Excited. I noticed Terry" the black haired boy said, rolling his eyes at his friend "Anyways, where are we going?"

"The third floor" Terry explained as the two walked up the large stone stairs

"So, what's in the bottles?" Harry wondered, looking at the flask in his friend's hand "Is it some kind of milk?"

"No, it's unrefined latex" the Ravenclaw explained as the two boys reached the second floor

"Unrefined?" Harry wondered as they began climbing up once again "How did you get that?"

"Yeah" Terry explained as they finally reached the third floor and began walking down the halway "Remember, my dad owns a rubber processing plant, it wasn't that hard for him to get it to me. Ah, here we are!" Terry smiled as the two boys stood in front of a large wooden door

"Wait a minute…" Harry said, recognition coming to his face "I know this place!"

"Wait, you do?" the Ravenclaw wondered "Really? I found this place back in our second year, and it was completely empty"

"Not surprised there" Harry sadi, slowly opening the door to reveal a large, unlit empty room "Man, this place is lot bigger without Fluffy inside of it…"

"Fluffy?" Terry wondered, a smirk on his face "Well, I didn't know you were into that kinda thing Harry, but I'm not gonna judge"

"Hehe, no, not like that" Harry said, having become used to Terry's crude humor by this point "No, Fluffy was a dog that was here protecting this room"

"Protecting?" Terry wondered as they entered the room proper

"Yeah, remember that Dumbledore had made this place off limits back in ou-"

"Oh yeah!" Terry said, snapping his fingers as they approached a trapdoor near the end "I always wondered why there was nothing here. Guess that explains it…"

"Well, let's get going then" Harry said as Terry lifted the trapdoor, which extended a long ladder down. Giving Harry a grin, Terry hopped onto the ladder and slid down, with Harry following behind.

As soon as Harry's feet touched the bottom, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked around. The Devil's Snare that used to be here was completely gone, instead, the large room was surrounded by small metal shelves filled with flasks and beakers, bits of ingredients laying all around the floor and an enormous cauldron in the center of the room, a bright green liquid bubbling inside of it.

"Alright then, here we go!" Terry nearly squealed, much to Harry's amusement

"Alright, you've gone way past the point of excitement mate" Harry said, shaking his head as he walked up to the cauldron alongside his friend

"Oh shut up" Terry growled with a smile, clearly not angry "Now, I'm gonna need your help here"

"Uh, you sure about this?" Harry asked as Terry pulled the rest of the vials from his robes, the took off his robes themselves, leaving him with a shiny, skintight bright blue T-Shirt, grey socks and and shiny latex blue boxers, making him blush once again "Uh, Terry?"

"Yeah?" the brown haired boy asked, seeing Harry's blush "Oh, this? It's better to be safe when it comes to my school robes. Either way, it really doesn't matter that your not that great at potions, I need you to help me pour all of these at the same time"

"Alright then… Do you want me to...?" Harry wondered, pointing at his clothing

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, right?" Terry said. Seeing the logic in that statement, Harry quickly stripped of his robes and shoes, leaving him nothing but a white t-shirt, white socks and a pair of red boxers "Hehe, guess house loyalties run pretty deep, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah…" Harry said, his cheeks still bright red as Terry handed him one of the bottles, the two boys getting next to the cauldron

"Alright then, ready?" Terry asked, to which Harry nodded "Okay...One...Two...Three!" as soon as he said that, both boys tipped the flasks, dumping the milky liquid into the potion, which instantly turned into a deep shade of purple and stopped bubbling, causing Terry to break into a large smile "It worked! Woohoo!" he screamed, jumping up in joy, making Harry giggle at his antics.

"Alright mate, calm down a bit" Harry said, patting his friend's back till he managed to calm down

"Yeah, sorry mate" Terry said, before grabbing a couple of cups from one of the nearby shelves "Ready to try it out?"

"Uh, you sure about that?" Harry wondered as Terry shoved one of the cups onto his hands

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Terry said, dipping his cup into the cauldron, filling it to the top "It looks exactly like the description in the book"

"Alright" Harry said, filling his own cup and holding it up to his face, his nose scrunching at the smell of it. He glanced up, seeing Terry smiling, lifting his cup "Okay, here we go…." he whispered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before drinking down the whole cup down. He nearly gagged as the thick, slimy liquid moved down the back of his throat. As soon as the last bit of the potion went down, Harry suddenly felt an incredible feeling of euphoria and calm, he sighted and opened his eyes, seeing that Terry was standing right in front of him with a big smile and a still full cup of potion "Why didn't you….?"

"Oh, don't worry about that" the underwear clad boy said, dumping the liquid back into the cauldron

"Wait, why are y-" Harry began saying, until he realised that it didn't matter to him, a dopey smile on his face as he let go of the worries he had

"So, how do you feel?" Terry asked, walking up to Harry

"It feels w-" Harry began, only to be interrupted by the boy in front of him

"Feels great, right?" Whatever feeling Harry had before, it was replaced by an amazing feeling of pleasure running through him

"Yes it does" Harry said happily

"Prefect, it's working perfectly!" Terry exclaimed as he circled around the now very happy boy

"What's working perfectly Terry?" Harry wondered, his eyes narrowing slightly despite the cheer he now felt towards his friend

"The potion!" Terry exclaimed happily "It's not a mouthwash at all!"

"Wait, what is then?" Harry asked

"It's kind of like Amortentia" Terry explained "Like a love potion, only a thousand times more powerful"

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered

"You belong to me now Harry" Terry said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and staring at his eyes "I'm your master now"

"My what!?" Harry exclaimed, putting his hands on the other boy's chest to push him away, only to feel all of their strength to vanish "What the hell!? Let go of me!" he cried

"No, I'm not letting you go Harry" Terry said quietly, a friendly smile on his face "And you can't do anything to hurt me after all"

"No!" the green eyed boy cried, "Let go of me you wacko!"

"Okay, if that's what my pet wants" Terry said coily "Just make sure you don't go anywhere" he whispered as he let go of Harry's arms. Seeing his chance, Harry tried to run, back away, do anything to get away form the insane boy in front of him, but his legs didn't respond, they wouldn't budge from the spot they where at in that moment

"What the hell!?" Harry cried, tears beginning to leak from his eyes

"Oh, stop crying Harry" Terry said, at which point the tears immediately stopped coming from Harry's eyes, much to the boy's horror "See, I am your master. Anything I tell you, you do it or believe it instantly"

"What!?" Harry exclaimed in fear, completely unable to cry anymore

"Yep" Terry said calmly stepping away from his prisoner, picking up his discarded robes and carrying them to a nearby table

"Why are you doing this Terry!?" Harry asked

"Call me master, and I'll respond" Terry said calmly

"What?!" Harry screamed

"If you want to talk to me, you have to call me what I am. Go ahead, ask again"

"Why are you doing this T-T" Harry said, struggling not to say the word that came to his mind when he looked at the boy in front of him "Ter- Master!?" he exclaimed, unable to fight the effects that the potion had on him

"Much better Harry!" Terry said with big smile, walking even closer to the boy "And to answer your question, it's because I love you!"

"Y-you love me Master!?" Harry exclaimed, wincing at the fact he called him that

"Oh yes I do Harry" the latex clad boy said, grasping Harry's hand "Ever since I laid my eyes on you during the sorting three years ago. You're hair, your eyes, hell even that ugly scar somehow looked cute on you" Harry gulped nervously as Terry got even closer to him, their noses touching "You are perfect Harry. And I swore that you would be mine before we left, and now you are, and I will never let you out of my sight!"

"W-wait!" Harry exclaimed, remembering something "I-I have to compete in the tournament so-"

"No you don't" Terry said with a big smile on his face "The potion is made to destroy any previous magical tie or bondage, and a magical contract definitely counts there"

"B-but Master" Harry stammerd, trying to find some way out of this situation "I-I like girls, not boys!"

"No you don't my little pet" Terry giggled, running his hands through Harry's messy hair "Girls don't interest you at all, only boys do"

"N-no they don't" Harry said, slowly as he felt his thoughts begin to shift

"Really? Think about it" Terry said as Harry's thought's went to when he saw Cho Chang. Before, he felt something, a slight tingle, but now it was nothing, but then he looked at the boy in front of him, who was wearing only, tight revealing latex clothing, he felt himself get slightly hard "See?" Terry said, passing his hand over Harry's member, making him shudder slightly "You do like boys, just like you like latex, right?"

"No, I d-don't…" Harry said, struggling to keep his mind from shifting even more. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to, and upon looking at Terry again, he felt both jealousy and arousal course through him

"Oh Harry" Terry said, shaking his head slightly "You really shouldn't lie, you know?" Harry glared in response, ignoring the twitching hard on he now had "But I forgive you. I do love after all, and you love me don't you?"

"Y-yes I-" Harry bit his tongue, fighting back harder than he ever had up until that point

"Say it Harry" Terry whispered "Tell me how much you love me! How much you love to obey me, to always make me happy and are always happy! Tell me how you don't care about anything about being my happy little pet! Tell me how much you enjoy letting me play with you!Tell me how much you love rubbing yourself in front of me!"

"N-no!" Harry spit out, most of his focus going to fight against the barrage of instructions entering his head

"Hm, guess I need to do something a bit different" Terry said, leaning in and locking his lip's with Harry's. Said boy's eyes opened wide, the sudden shock of the kiss completely destroyed his focus, his vision blurring as his thoughts shifted dramatically. He gasped as the other boy broke away from and stared at him, his bright green eyes locking with other's brown. Despite everything that had just happened, Harry felt an enormous wave of affection flowing through him, as his already hard penis hardened even more, a large smile formed on his face as he happily exclaimed

"I love you master!"

"I love you too Harry" his master said, patting him on the head "Do you want to play a litte?"

"Yes I do master!" Harry exclaimed happily. In response, his master smiled as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry

"Alright then, but you're going to need a better outfit for that" he said, waving it and banishing the clothes that Harry was wearing, leaving him completely nude, his expose penis twitching in the cold air "Oh, someone is excited!"

"Hehe, yes I am Master!" Harry chirped "Do you want me to rub it?"

"Not yet" Terry said, pointing his wand at the boy again " _Flexilis Pellem_!" suddenly Harry felt a strong squeezing sensation as his body was completely covered by a shiny, red skintight latex suit with the design of a golden snitch on his junk, which was also perfectly molded and formed, now looking like a big golden, rubbery rod

"Ahhhh" Harry moaned as he felt the suit form itself around every single part of his body except for his hands, leaving avery orifice perfectly shaped and exposed, ready for use. He smiled as his master walked up behind him and grasped his sides

"You ready?" his master whispered into his ear

"Yes sir!" Harry exclaimed happily. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt his master's cock go inside of his coated ass and pump up and down "Gaaah! Please go faster master!" without a response, he felt his master increase in speed. Suddenly, he buckled as a enormous stream of white shot out of his golden latex dick, splattering on the ground in front of him. "Master! I- ah- I came!"

"I noticed!" his master said with a laugh, exiting his ass and walking in front of him "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did master!" Harry panted, feeling his master's cum drip from his latex ass. With a big smile, his master grabbed him by his shoulder and brought their faces closer together "Master…"

"Yeah Harry?" his master asked "What is it?"

"I love you" he said, before hugging his master and bringing their lips together, giving him a very long kiss

"I love you too Harry" his master said as they separated, making Harry smile in joy.


	7. A New Plan (Pokemon)

Natural Harmonia Gropius, better known to the world as N, was walking towards a small shack on an isolated island in the sea next to the Unova region, a small black and red fox jogging beside him, happily keeping pace as the two where met by a young man wearing what seemed to be the mail of a knight

"My Lord N!" the young man exclaimed, bowing at the green haired boy

"How many times have I told you not to bow to me when I'm dressed like this?" N told the Plasma Grunt, an exasperated look on his face

"I-I apologize my lord" the grunt stammered, quickly standing straight once again as the green haired teen walked past him, Zorua bouncing happily next to him. Rushing to keep up with his king, the Plasma Grunt continued his report as if nothing had happened "The scientists inside are very excited about what they made"

"Is that why they called me specifically?" the king wondered "Normally they would have contacted my father, so this is quite unusual"

"They did try to, my lord" the grunt said as they approached the door to the lab proper "No matter how much, he wouldn't responded"

"Zor?" the small pokemon walking next to them wondered

"No, I don't think it's anything bad Zorua" N said as he opened the door. The inside of the lab was a complete mess, the ground completely covered in wires, papers, broken bits of machines and puddles of water

"Ah Lord N!" the green haired teen heard a serous voice exclaim. He looked up and saw a slightly overweight man wearing a lab coat walking towards him, clipboard in hand "I'm glad you came!" the scientist glanced over at the grunt, who was standing by the door "Leave us!"

"Yes sir" the grunt said, giving a quick bow and shutting the door, leaving N alone with the scientist

"I'm afraid I don't know you're name" the teen said, glancing over the man in front of him with suspicion

"I'm Nathan, Lord N" the scientist responded, nodding to the young teen

"Alright. From what I was told, you made some kind of breakthrough?"

"Indeed I did" Nathan said with smug arrogance in his voice, gesturing the young king to follow him. Glancing around, the green haired boy followed the large scientist "I'm actually glad that it was you who came instead of Ghetsis"

"Why do you say that?" N asked with suspicion

"Because I believe that you would appreciate this project much more than he would" Nathan explained "Ghestis is much to rigid in his plans to see alternatives"

"Alternatives?" N wondered, now genuinely curious "Alternatives to what?"

"For the large term plan of Team Plasma of course" Nathan said with a slight dramatic flare

"The plan? You mean summoning Reshiram and making me the hero?" N asked for clarification

"Yes, that plan" Nathan said as he moved away some papers from the floor, revealing a trapdoor, which he grasped and pulled open, reaving a brightly lit staircase. "You see, there are quite a few ways that plan could go wrong"

"How so?" N asked as the two climbed down to a lower floor, Zorua carefully climbing right behind them

"Well, there's the fact that the Light Stone hasn't been seen in around a hundred years, and countless groups even larger than Team Plasma has searched for them in the past and failed miserably, same with the Dark Stone" Nathan explained as they reached the bottom of the stairs, entering a large laboratory

"Well, this place is a bit more impressive" N muttered as he looked around the large room. Unlike the mess of a lab upstair, this place was much more impressive, with a large book shelves, filled with folders and books all of them related to biology and chemistry, and on the opposite end of the room, there was a large table filled with beakers and test tubes, some of which still had liquid bubbling inside of them

"Thank you. Dudley is a complete slob when it come to his lab" Nathan said, shaking his head in disgust "Anyways, as I was saying, aside from the logistics of finding the stones, there is also the fact that the whole plan hinges on the belief that everyone in Unova will quietly do as the the Hero from what many call a bedtimes story tells them to do. A bit too much left to chance and too easy to foil in my opinion"

"Yes, I see you're points" N responded, walking over to the table at the back alongside the scientist "That, and my father is indeed set in his way. What's your answer?"

"These" Nathan said, showing the teen a tray containing a bunch of balls around the size of pokeballs, around six in total, each of them a different color.

"What are these?" N asked, grabbing the brown and beige sphere, it was made of a soft, almost liquid rubber "Are they made of rubber?"

"Indeed they are" Nathan said, walking next to him with a large smile on his face "I call them the Trainer Balls"

"What do they do?" N asked, giving the ball a slight squeeze

"Well, I do want to keep some surprise for when their used, but put plainly, a you use it on a trainer, it will essentially make a human take the spot of the pokemon that gets trapped in the pokeball"

"Really?" N said, a smile forming on his face

"Indeed" Nathan responded "So you see how this would be a good alternative to the whole 'Hero of Unova plan'"

"I do" N said, the smile on his face becoming even bigger "So, how far along are you with these?"

"Nearly done with them" the scientist said "All that's needed is a real world test, outside of this controlled environment"

"I think" N said, placing the ball back into the spot for it "I can help you with that part"

"Man this place is something incredible!" Hilbert said outloud, awe clear in his face as he walked through the large, lightly illuminated chambers of Chargestone Cave, seeing sparks of electricity shooting from one blue crystal to another.

"Hey!" a voice somewhere next to him shouted, snapping the young trainer out of his thoughts. The brown haired boy looked to his left, seeing a young man with a large backpack holding a pokeball in his hand "You there, you ready for a battle?"

"Course I am!" Hilbert responded with a large smile on his face, always happy to let his pokemon out. He reached down to his belt and grasped one of the pokeballs, holding out in front of him "You first!"

"Alright then" the backpacker said, throwing out an ultra ball, with a small, round creature emerging from it

"Roogen!" the Rock type exclaimed as it readied itself for battle

"Roggenrola" Hilbert muttered under his breath, a mall grin on his face as he threw out his pokeball "Alright Sawsbuck, let's go!" the ball opened, realising the large deer like pokemon, who simply stared down at his opponent with an air of superiority "Use Horn Leech!"

"Dodge it!" the backpacker cried, making the small rock jump to avoid the charging deer. Hilbert smiled as he saw his Sawsbuck turn around, a determined glema in his eyes as it charged at the small rock type again, dodging the rocks it was firing at him. Despite the battle, Hilbert's thought went to a memory from a few days ago, to a teen with green hair who he had met a few times on his journey before he dropped the biggest bomb on him as they rode the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City

" _I'm Team Plasma's king_ " N's voice rang in his head as his pokemon hit his opponent, knocking it out instantly. Despite the other trainer giving him compliments, Hilbert didn't hear any of them, his thought's still in the past

" _You're what!?"_ his own voice rang as he walked down, deeper into the cavern system, maneuvering around the large blue crystals " _Wh-Why!?_ "

 _"_ _Why?"_ N's voice said, sounding so real, he almost thought the teen was standing behind him " _Because I can't stand to see all of the pokemon of Unova bee abused and manipulated by humans!_ "

"We don't manipulate them…" Hilbert whispered under his breath, repeating exactly what he had said to N

" _Yes you do!"_ he remembered N shouting at him " _You manipulate and use them as tools!_ "

"No… I don't use them like tools" Hilbert said, snapping out of his memory as he approached a thin, wooden bridge "If they didn't want to, they wouldn't listen to me and refuse to battle." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Hilbert stepped onto the bridge and began walking over. However, when he was around halfway over, he felt a strange breeze behind him

"You will come with us" a cold voice whispered into his ear, making the boy stop in panic. He quickly turned around and instinctively took a step back at the three people standing behind him. There were three men, all of them exactly the same, with pale skin, bleach white hair and wearing what he could only describe as half a shirt, with their skeletal thin stomach exposed to the world, and their mouth totally covered by what seemed to a skin tight cloth that also wrapped around their hair

"Wh-What are you!?" Hilbert screamed in fear, stepping back and reaching for his belt

"That does not matter" the one farthest back said, his voice identical to the one in front "You will come with us"

"Th-The hell I will!" Hilbert screamed, grabbing one of his pokeballs, and was about to throw it when he felt a couple of hands grasp his arms and hold him back, he looked behind him and gasped, as the third member of the group had somehow gotten behind him

"It was not a suggestion boy!" the one how had grabbed him sneered "If you will not walk, then we will take you!"

"No!" Hilbert screamed, struggling in the grasp of the strange man "Let go of me you fre-" he was unable to finish the sentence as he suddenly felt a strong wave of cold wash over him, the world in front of him blurring, giving him vertigo. Just as suddenly as the cold came, it vanished and he fell unceremoniously to the floor, collapsing into a heap on the dirty floor of the cave "Augh" he moaned as the world around him finished spinning

"Here is the one you requested, my king" he heard the cold voice of one of the weird ninjas say as everything came back into focus. Shaking his head slightly, he sat up and looked up, gasping as he saw a familiar green haired teen walking towards him

"Hello Hilbert" N said with a friendly smile on his face "It's good to see you again"

"N!" Hilbert exclaimed, climbing onto his feet, staring into the other boy's eyes in anger "What are you doing here!?"

"Trying to make up lost time" N explained calmly, ignoring the other boy's outburst as he looked over to the trio who was standing quietly behind him "You can go now. I'll call you when I need you"

"Yes my king" all three of them said at the same time, before disappearing into thin air

"The hell!?" Hibert screamed "Oaky, who the fuck were they and how did they do that!?"

"Hm, you really have a lot of questions today, don't' you?" N said Well, to answer your questions, their the Shadow Triad. The elite of Team Plasma. As for the second one, I honestly have no idea, all I know is that he is really not pleasant for passengers"

"Yeah, no shit sherlock!" Hilbert groaned, still clutching his stomach

"Oh, well it does not matter right now" N said calmly "I have been a little busy to continue my journey, so I wanted to ask you this. Have you thought about our last conversation?"

"Yeah, I have" Hilbert said, the pain in stomach finally disappearing

"Good!" N said with a smile "So, what do you think?"

"I you're full of it" Hilbert said, stepping backwards, away from the teen "You can speak to pokemon, but you don't want to listen to them! I bet that if I asked any random pokemon, they would say their happy with their trainers, but you think you know better!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, days of frustration having built up

"So, that's it then?" N said sadly, reaching for his jacket's pocket "You're against me? You want pokemon to remain the way their are?"

"Hell yes I do" Hilbert growled, reaching for his belt as he saw the teen's hand "You're plan would cause more problems than it would solve!"

"So, that's it then" the green haired teen said

"Yeah it is" the brown haired trainer said, pokeball in hand as he saw what was in the teen's hand. It was a small ball, around the size of a pokeball, but instead of white and red, it was brown and beige and seemed to reflect more light than a metal ball should "What is that thing? I've never seen a pokeball like that"

"It's not a pokeball" N said calmly, reaching his arm back and reading a throw

"If it's not a pokeball, the what is-" the trainer was interrupted as he felt something smack him the chest, causing him to fall straight onto his back. He glanced down and saw a large brown stain forming on his chest, clearly from the thing that N had thrown "The hell was that!?"

"Give it a second" the teen muttered with a large grin on his face

"Give what a- AGH!" the boy screamed as he felt his body stiffen, his eyes being the only thing able to move as he felt a strange sensation begin to spread from the brown globb stuck to his chest. His eyes widened as he saw his clothing begin to morph and shift, becoming tighter and tighter on his body and becoming see through. Suddenly, both his jacket and t-shirt had become completely transparent, revealing his slightly pale torso to N as the strange tightething continued down towards his pant. He began blushing as he felt his underwear become completely form fitting, causing a tent to spring up in his pants.

"Well, it seems that someone is excited" N said, crouching close to the frozen boy as his pants began to become see through, revealing his currently rock hard cock to the world. With a smile on his face, N poked the twitching erection, making a muffled moan come from Hilbert's permanently sealed mouth "Very excited"

"Hmm!" Hilbert attempted to object as he felt his socks squeeze his feet even more than usual, and attempted to gasp as he felt the strange rubbery film that his clothes had become beginning to spread to his face "Hmm Hmm hmm!"

"Well, guess I need to take these" N said, completely ignoring the boy's cries for help as he reached for his pokeballs, which had fallen to the floor after his belt had become part of the clear latex covering him. Not really paying attention to the teen, Hilbert closed his eyes as he felt the latex reach his eyes, feeling it pass over them, and felt a slight tingle as he felt it cover his hair, and completely coating his lips over. He kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes, but reopened them when he felt another sensation spread through his body

"Hmmmmm!" he tried to scream as he saw the color itself beginning to spread through his body, covering his seemingly naked body in shiny, brown latex. He felt another blush come over him as the rubber recovered his penis, leaving it perfectly shaped and still twitching in it's brown coating. Taking his eyes off his twitching member, he saw that the rubber covering his feet had shifted shape into three toed paws, and glancing at his hands, he saw them turned into fingerless mittens. The green haired teen in front of him crouched and looked him over, a large smile on his face

"You look perfect!" N whispered, passing his hands over Hilbert's coated head, where the boy felt something tall meeting the teen's hand

"Hmm!" Hilbert cried, still attempting to move

"Oh don't worry" N said, crouching slightly as he looked over the boy, running his hands over his latex torso, making the boy shudder in pleasure involuntarily "The paralysis goes away after an hour. You look fantastic like this!"

"Hmm?!" Hilbert protested, making the teen smile sheepishly

"Oh, you don't even know what you are now, don't you?" N said, pulling out a mirror from his jacket "Take a look" despite his anger, Hilbert looked at the reflective glass and froze at what he saw. Staring back at him was the face of a Lillipup, with a small red nose, large brown ears and a beige pattern around his face and his being the only thing aside from his eyes left completely uncovered, and despite not being able to see it, he could guess that a patch of deep indigo latex was covering his back "Yes, you're an adorable Lillipup now. Now you're on the receiving end of what happens to pokemon!"

"My king" he heard a cold voice say from behind him, making him shiver as he saw the booted feet of a member of the Shadow Triad walk into his view

"Yes" N said, taking his eyes off the boy

"Nathan requests that the results be brought back for more testing"

"Oh alright" N said, disappointment evident in his voice as he gave Hilbert's coated dick one last rub, making the paralysed boy's blush deepen "I'll go check on him in a few days"

"Of course sir" the Shadow said, Hilbert feeling arms grab him from underneath his armpits, lifting him up, making him see N smiling at him

"Goodbye Lillipup. I'll see you in a few days" N said with a smile. Suddenly, Hilbert felt a familiar sensation of cold and vertigo overcome him as the world around him collapsed into a mess of color and sounds, being far too overwhelming for the already exhausted boy, so he felt himself slip into the embrace of darkness.

"Augh" Hilbert moaned as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room. He seemed to be in a large, semi empty room made of what seemed to be metal, with a large table with what seemed to be bubbling beakers on it and slightly closer to him was a large shelf filled with papers and folders. Looking down, the boy growled as he saw that he was still stuck in the latex lillipup outfit, his member still hard and twitching

"Ahh, good, you're awake!" he heard a voice say in front of him. The latex clad boy glanced up and saw a large, black haired scientist walking towards him, a clipboard in hand "And the suit seems to be holding perfectly!"

"Agh!" Hilbert cried, realising that the man was possibly responsible of, and attempted to jump on the man

"Bad boy!" the scientist yelled, shoving the boy back into the wall "Guess you need more training than I thought!" the boy attempted to get back on his feet, only for the man to grasp his twitching erection, making the boy freeze in arousal "Like that, don't you?"

"N-no!" Hilbert mumbled over his gag, his eyes getting slightly cross eyed due to the feelings rushing through his body

"Oh, don't lie to me" the man said, squeezing his dick hard, making the suited boy gasp as waves of pleasure spread through his body "You know you really do like, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't!" Hilbert managed to say over the constant moaning

"Well, maybe not yet, you don't." the scientist said with a smile "But believe me when I say that you will end up loving it"

"Wh-why did you do this?" Hilbert panted as the man reached down and grasped his arm, forcing him up to his feet

"No reason that should really matter to you pokeboy" the scientist said, dragging Hilbert across the room

"Pokeboy?" the latex clad boy wondered

"That's what you are!" the man said with glee as they approached a chair that was sitting in the middle of the lab, with a pair of restraints based around the chair's arms "That's what anyone who disobeys Team Plasma will become!" he shoved Hilbert into the chair, the shackles automatically snapping shut, sealing him in the chair

"What!?" Hilbert screamed in horror "Yo-You'll do this to everyone in Unova!?"

"Well, everyone who won't release their pokemon when N orders them to. If they claim to love pokemon so much, then they will gladly live like them for members of Team Plasma" the scientist said with a cackle

"Are you insane!?" Hilbert cried, attempting to break out of the chair

"Oh no, I'm not" the scientist said calmly as he walked over to the large desk, opening one of the drawers "I'm perfectly sane. Either way, I just need to finish working on you and N will see just how perfect my plan is! That, and he seems to really enjoy you, so I guess that I will have to make you behave"

"Behave!?" Hilbert growled, still fighting to break free "What do you think I am, a three year old?!"

"Oh no" the scientist said calmly, turning around holding what seemed to be a pair of goggles with attached headphones "Just an unruly pokemon who needs to learn to respect his trainer"

"What are those?" Hilbert asked, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him when his eyes locked on to it

"These?" the scientist asked as he approached the boy, placing the thing over the boy eyes, and placing the headphones over the covered ears, the goggles completely blocking out his vision "These little beauties are going to make a very good and obedient pokeboy for Lord N. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Wait!" Hilbert screamed, shaking his head in a futile attempt to knock the headset off his head, with no avail

"Don't waste your energy" scientist said, his voice sounding muffled due to headphones "Their made to stick to the latex. Just sit back and relax, it will be over faster if you do"

"What will be over fas-" the boy's words died in his throat as the goggles blasted his eyes with a bright flash of multicolored light, making him flinch as the lights began to dance long his visions in strange patterns, moving back and forth

Back and forth

Back and forth

Back and forth

Hilbert's eyes followed the lights, his pupils growing larger as the lights began to speed up slightly

" _ **You are a good Lillipup pokeboy**_ " a voice whispered from the headphones, the words entering his mind without an issue due to the hypnotic effect of the lights dancing in front of him " ** _You are a good Lillipup pokeboy_** ". Suddenly, the pattern of the lights shifted slightly, making the boy fall backwards onto the chair, completely limp, his mouth hanging open as his thoughts and memories were replaced by nothing more than bright flashes of lights, leaving nothing in there except the words that were whispered into his ears "What are you?" the voice suddenly asked

"I am a good Lillipup pokeboy…." the bound boy repeated without emotion, drool coming down his chin as his empty mind latched onto what he had just said, accepting it as gospel "I am a good Lillipup pokeboy…"

" _ **You love and idolize your master, N**_ " the voice continued as the lights continued to dance back and forth

"I love and idolize my master N…."

Back and forth

" _ **You love to let him play and use your body as he wishes**_ "

Back and forth

"I love to let him play and use my body as he wishes…."

Back and forth

" _ **You adore latex, cock and cum**_ "

Back and forth

"I adore latex, cock and cum…."

Back and forth

" _ **You are happy to serve Team Plasma**_ "

Back and forth

"I am happy to serve Team Plasma…"

Back and forth. The boy was completely captivated by the lights and the voice, not hearing the footsteps of the scientist who had placed this on him walk away, or when he turned off the lights and shut the door. He had no concept of time, he was completely unaware that he had spent the entire night there, sitting inside the lab wearing that strange headset, but he didn't notice a single bit of it. All he cared about was watching the lights move back and forth

Back and forth

Back and forth

Back and forth.

The Lillipup boy was still staring deep into the lights when he heard a squelching sound and he felt the now familiar headset that was attached to his head being removed, the bright white light of the laboratory making his eyes hurt for a second as they adjusted to it

"Hello Hilbert" the latex boy heard a familiar voice said. He looked up, seeing a green haired teenager standing in front of him, looking at him with a smile. For a second, he tried to recognize the teen, only being able to remember bright flashes of light until a face came to him, and a large smile broke on his face

"Master!" the pokeboy shouted, attempting to jump to his feet, only to be stopped by the restraints on the chair

"Well, someone is very eager to go to his master." another familiar voice said next to him. Again, he attempted to remember who was speaking, but could only see bright lights, nothing coming to him. Deciding it wasn't important, he turned his attention back to his master, his member hardening even more than it already was as he looked at his master's face, who was smiling back at him, a slight sparkle in his eyes

"Hello" his master said, getting closer to his face "Have you been a good boy to Dr. Nathan?"

"Yes master!" Hilbert exclaimed happily "I'm always a good pokeboy!"

"Hehe" N chuckled, rubbing the pokeboy's dick, making him shudder in pleasure "Of course you are"

"Well, everything seems to be in order" the man standing next to him, who Hilbert guessed was Dr. Nathan, told his master "I'll just need to re check the training and you can take him back to the castle with you, Lord N"

"Of course" N said, removing his hand from the latex boy's penis, making him whine "Alright Hilbert, the doctor here is going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer him completely honestly, if you, I'll give a reward"

"Alright master!" Hilbert chirped happily as his master walked away, a large, black haired man wearing a lab coat walking up to him, holding up a clipboard

"Alright then pokeboy, you know what I'm going to do" Dr. Nathan "First question. What are you?"

"I'm-" the boy's thoughts were again interrupted by images of flashes of light, he blinked before answering the man "I'm a good Lillipup pokeboy!"

"Good. Second, who do you love?" the doctor asked

"I love my master N!" Hilbert chirped happily, looking at said person, who seemed to blush

"Very good!" the doctor said happily "One last question. What do you adore more than anything else?"

"My master's cock and cum!" Hilbert exclaimed, no shame at all in his face as he said it, making his master an even deeper shade of scarlet

"Very good Hilbert!" Dr. Nathan said, patting the boy's head before turning around to look at his master "He's pretty much done, Lord N"

"Very good Dr. Nathan" his master said, walking up to him, crouching down to the latex clad boy "And you were very good today, Hilbert"

"Thank you master!" he exclaimed in joy, wanting to run up to his master and let him play with him, but was still bound to the chair

"Now, here's your prize. Close your eyes" his master ordered, which the pokeboy gladly did. He smiled as he felt something around his neck click and then felt the restraints of the chair open up "Alright, go ahead and open them" Hilbert did so, opening his eyes and looking down to his neck, seeing a small, black collar around it, with a pokeball shaped plaque on it. He held it and read it out loud

"Hilbert. Lillipup. This pokeboy is the property of King N…" he read out loud, before turning to his master and jumping to his feet in joy "Thank you master! It's amazing!"

"I knew you would love it" his master said, grasping his latex coated and and leading him towards the door "Now, let's go back to my home and we'll play a little"

========================== Two Weeks Later =========================

Hilbert sat obediently on his master's bed, waiting for him to return from his big meeting with the rest of Team Plasma. The latex clad boy didn't really understand what it was about, bu he really didn't care much, all he knew was that his master had told him to stay in his room, and that's what he was going to do. He took another look around, a smile on his face as he glanced at all of the toys sitting on the floor, waiting to be used. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw his master walk through the door, looking very tired

"Hello master!" he chirped as his master walked over to him, removing his jacket and t shirt, leaving his chest completely bare "How are you?"

"Tired Hilbert" his master said, removing his shoes and socks, before pulling down his pants, leaving him in nothing more than his white boxers. Hilbert felt his latex maber harden, as his master only took off his clothes when he had a really long day and wanted to play with Hilbert. Not needing instructions, Hilbert crawled over to his master and carefully lowered his underwear, exposing his master's large cock to the cold air of the bedroom. He looked at his master with wide hopeful

"Can I master?" he asked respectfully

"Go right ahead" his master said, much to Hilbert's joy. Without a second thought, the latex boy plunged his mouth over the large member and began running his tongue over it, gently massaging it with his tongue, running up and down the lengths if his master's member

"Ooh yeah!" his master exclaimed in joy, grabbing his latexy hair and shoving him closer, thrusting the cock deeper into his mouth. Hilbert didn't complain though, if anything, he got more excited and picked up the pace of his blowjob, much to his master's pleasure "Oh, Hilbert! That's perfect!

"Fnak you!" the boy mutterted, his mouth full of cock as his master continued moaning. Suddenly, he felt his master begin to buckle and, knowing what was coming, Hilbert readied himself, and as his master cried out in ecstasy, blasting Hilbert's mouth full of his seed, the boy only carefully swallowed it, making sure that not a single drop escaped his mouth. Panting slightly, his master pulled his cock out of his mouth, a small trail of white liquid still connecting the two

"Thank you Hilbert" his master said, reaching down and rubbing his cock, making the puppy boy shudder

"You're welcome master!" Hilbert chirped, his mouth still full of cum "I love helping relax after a long day!"

"That's why I love you Hilbert" his master said, running his fingers through the pokeboy's latex hair "Now come on, let's get to bed"

"Yes master!" Hilbert exclaimed, hopping to the side as his master threw his boxers aside and climbed inside the bed himself, staying perfectly still. With a big smile on his face, Hilbert carefully positioned himself over his master and lowered himself on top of him, his latex hole perfectly fitting his master's dick inside

"Good night Hilbert" his master said, clapping loudly to turn off the lights

"Good night master!" the latex lillipup chirped as he laid back onto his master's chest, a content smile on his face as he saw his cock shoot upwards in excitement. He loved his master and would faithfully serve him forever.


	8. Forced Recruitment (Pokemon)

In the Hoenn region, deep underground on the coast near Mossdeep City, there was the main HQ of the dangerous Team Magma. Inside the facility, dozens of grunts and scientists, dashed around, working hard to bring forth the vision of their leader, Maxie.

Said leader was at that moment sitting in his office, rubbing his forehead in frustration as he listened to the report from one of his admins

"How is it that a child managed to keep from securing the objective exactly?" the red haired man asked, rubbing his temples, the frustration clear in his voice

"Unknown sir" the pink haired woman in front of him answered robotically, much to Maxie's irritation "The analysis of the child indicated that he was…. Unimpressive"

"Well, that unimpressive child managed to take Latios from under you!" Maxie screamed, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him, losing his cool for a slight second, his glasses sliding off his face slightly

"Acknowledged" Courtney responded, not reacting to the outburst from her boss, standing as still as she was a few minutes earlier

"You know what, get out of here" Maxie sneered, sliding his Mega Glasses back into position "Go out there and get me an update on Archie and his pirate gang"

"Yes sir" the woman said, saluting the him, before turning around and heading towards one of the teleport pads on the opposite side of the room, stepping onto one and vanishing in a flash of light. Groaning, the red haired man slouched back slightly on his chair, running his hands through his hair

"Why are there so many idiots standing in our way…" he mutters to himself, frustration evident in the tone of his voice "I though that Archie's gang of idiots would be the biggest thorn in my side…"

Beep Beep

Maxie sighted as he heard the beeping of his personal intercom. Shaking his head to get rid of his frustrations he pushed the button

"Maxie, sir" the voice of one of his grunts came through the speaker "Tabitha is here, and is requesting an audience with you"

"Very well, send him inside" Maxie said, a calm mask once again placed over his face. No response came from the intercom, instead, one of the teleporters flashed, a large man with short, black hair, wearing a red outfit similar to Maxie's appeared on it

"Leader" the man said, giving a quick salute before walking forward to the desk

"Hello Tabitha" Maxie said, adjusting his glasses slightly "Please tell me you have some good news"

"Indeed I do sir" Tabitha said, placing a small hard drive on the desk "All of the information the Weather Institute had on Groudon"

"Perfect" the leader said, grasping the drive and putting into the drawers of his desk "At long last, something that brat hasn't meddled in! Where's the Castform?"

"Uh…" Tabitha said, tugging at the collar of his uniform nervously "About that…"

"Don't tell me that brat stopped your efforts to get the thing" Maxie glowled, Tabitha's silence being all the answers he needed "Arceus damn it!" he screamed, grabbing his glasses and throwing them to the other side of the room in anger "That stupid fucking child is going to be the death of me! AAAARGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, Tabitha having to cover his ears to stop any pain. Maxie collapsed back into his chair, his head down, glancing at his chest

"L-Leader Maxie?" Tabitha asked nervously "There's more that you need to now sir…"

"What is it Tabitha…?" Maxie whispered, the tone of his voice making Tabitha shiver due to how cold it was

"Q-Quite a few of the grunts resigned earlier today sir" Tabitha stammered, frightened by the tone of his boss's voice

"How many?" the angry man asked in the same cold tone

"We-We're around ten men short sir" Tabitha explained

"That many…" Maxie whispered, glancing up at Tabitha, who took a step back due to the dangerous gleam in his boss's eye

"Yes sir" Tabitha confirmed, taking a deep breath to calm himself "They claimed that if Team Magma was unable to defeat a child, then we cannot complete our goals." there was no response from the man sitting in front of him "Sir, with the amount of people we currently have, it will be impossible to take Mt. Pyre and obtain the Red Orb"

"I know Tabitha" Maxie said, glancing over to the large wall of monitors that was to his left, grabbing a remote from the desk. He flipped the monitors on which showed nothing but , and pressed a button on his intercom "Get me the security footage from Mauville"

"Yes sir" came the response from the small device. The monitors suddenly switched from the static to a high definition recording of the city of Mauville

"Get me the recording from three days before the Mt. Chimney operation and focus on the entrance of the gym" the man ordered again. Without a response this time, the recording shifted, all of the monitors showing the same thing, the entrance to the city's gym, with a grown, balding man and two boys standing in front of it, one wearing a familiar white wool cap, and the second pale with a wild bush of green hair

"Sir, why are you looking at this?" Tabitha asked, completely lost by his boss's thought process

"I'm looking at our brand new recruits Tabitha" the man said, a grin on his face

"Recruits?" Tabitha wondered, walking over to the side of Maxie "What are you talking about sir?"

"There is one bit of technology we've developed that hasn't been used ever since it was tested"

"Wait. Boss, are you talking about project Dioxide?" the admin asked, looking at his boss with wide eyes

"Indeed I am" Maxie said, with a large smile on his face "Ever since Courtney passed testing, we have had no need to use it. But right now, it will be precisely what we need to do to these brats"

"If you say so sir" Tabitha said "Which will we go for first?"

"The one with green hair" Maxie said "Even with what we're planning, I want that brat who ruined us to feel some fear before hand. Go, I'll contact Courtney."

"Yes sir" Tabitha said, saluting the man before turning around and walking to the teleporter, his boss grabbing his Poke-Nav and calling the other admin.

Wally smiled as he walked across the dirt roads that made Route 120, approaching a bridge that was over a large cavern

"So, that's the Scorched Slab" Wally said as he stood over the long bridge "Well, let's see where I have to go to next…" the young green haired boy pulled out his town map "Alright, now we need to head to Mossdeep City to fight Tate and Liza…"

"If you need some help getting to Mossdeep, we will gladly help you out there brat!" a hostile voice behind him said

"Uh?" Wally wondered, looking behind him, his brow furrowing in anger as he saw three people wearing bright red uniforms with a large brown M emblazoned on the center of their shirts "Team Magma!"

"So, you know who we are" one of the three, a woman said, with a big smile on her face as she grasped a pokeball from her belt "Good, then you know what will happen if you don't come along!"

"Yeah, I do" Wally growled, pulling out one of his own pokeballs "You'll try to take me by force. Go ahead and try it!"

"Fine then you brat! Get him!" she shouted, throwing out her pokeball, her partners doing the same thing. All three of them opened up, releasing a large two large Mightyena and a Wheezing

"Fine then. Gallade!" the green haired boy cried, throwing out his pokeball, releasing his first ever pokemon onto the field, who stood at attention, his arm blades ready for battle

"Get him!" both of the male grunts shouted at the same time, the two dark types pokemon jumping towards the fighting-psychic type

"Slash!" Wally shouted at them

"Gall!" his pokemon confirmed, waiting until they were right on top of him to smack both dogs aside, both of his arm blades glowing white, sending one of the Mightyena right at it's trainer, knocking both of them out

"Arooo!" one of the dog pokemon cried as it was knocked over the side of the bridge, an audible splash indicating it hit the water below

"Mightyena!" one of the grunts screamed, rushing off towards the lake

"Get back here you idiot!" the female one screamed at her friend "Moron. Wheezing! Use Poison Gas!"

"Whee!" the large floating creature groaned, opening both of their mouths, a large purple cloud spewing forth from it, heading straight for the boy and his pokemon

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Wally cried, covering his mouth with his slightly oversized shirt. His pokemon nodded, the blades on its arms glowing a bright pink. The Blade pokemon swung them in the direction of the poison pokemon, two pink energy scythes flew out, smacking the Wheezing and knocking it out instantly

"Holy shit!" the female grunt screamed, quickly returning her pokemon to its pokeball and running away in the opposite direction, leaving her knocked out companion laying on the ground, slightly crushed by the weight of his pokemon

"Thanks Gallade" Wally said, returning his pokemon to its pokeball. Pocketing the ball, he walked over to the edge, peering over "I hope that guy's pokemon is fine…"

"It should be in operational state" he heard a emotionless female voice say behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a sharp jab on his neck "However, you shall not be"

"Ow!" he cried, reaching over, his hand feeling a small metal object sticking out of it. Suddenly, the world around him began to blur slightly "Wha…. Wha was thaaat…." he asked, his speech becoming slurred

"That was the result of a perfectly executed distraction" a voice said, though it was as if he was hearing it through wads of cotton

"Who… Whoo saidddd that?" the boy slurred, turning around, seeing nothing but a large red and pink smudge

"That is unimportant" the voice said, grabbing him by the shoulder

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Let…. go of me…." he muttered, the world around him growing darker and darker. The green haired boy took one last look at the smudge he knew to be a person before falling over, the darkness of unconsciousness claiming him completely.

Wally shivered as he slowly opened his eyes, the world around him still blurred, though slowly coming into focus around him

"Is the child ready?" he heard a voice say behind him, no longer sounding muffled

"No quite yet sir" another one responded "We still have to wait for the drug in his system to be neutralized. The antidote has been administered, so he should be ready in a few minutes

"Drug?" Wally thought, before suddenly remembering what had happened earlier. Out of instinct, he attempted to touch the spot on his neck where he had been hit, only to realise that he couldn't move his arms "The hell?" he glanced down, the blurred vision, still present, he saw some silvery smudges around what he guessed were his arms "I'm trapped…"

"Very good doctor" one of the voices said, walking in front of Wally, who glanced up, glaring at the black and red smudge of a man in front of him "Well, it seems that your patient is awake"

"Is he now?" the other voice said

"Indeed he his" the man said, crouching down slightly, and grabbing Wally's chin, forcing his eyes up to look at his face "So, your his rival then? Not very impressive…"

"What...are you talking about?" Wally asked, the effects of the drug finally fully wearing off, allowing him to see the man in front of him in detail. Tall, with a head full of slicked back red hair and a pair of glasses with what Wally recognize as a key stone embedded on them

"Brendan" the man spat out the name, letting go of Wally's chin and shoving him back "That brat has gotten in our way far too many times to count! So, we're going to make him pay!"

"Make him pay?" Wally repeated, as he took a glance down "Gah! What the hell!?" he screamed as he saw his body. He was completely naked, his pale body exposed to the world, his penis laying limply on his cushions of the chair he was bound to, both his arms and legs strapped down on the arms of the large, dentist chair looking device which had tubes connected everywhere on it "Where the hell are my clothes!?" he screamed, looking around the room as his cheeks lit up scarlet

"Burned" the man in front of him responded, not turning around, instead fiddling with something in his pocket

"What!?" Wally shouted in anger, fighting against the restraints of the chair "Why the fuck would you take them and burn them! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Who am I?" the man repeated in a mocking tone, quickly turning around to face the child screaming at him "I am the great Maxie! Leader of Team Magma!"

"Team Magma!?" Wally screamed, still fighting to break free of the chair "Since when do kidnap kids and steal their clothes!?"

"Since we fell with serious need of recruits" Maxie said, a dangerous smile on his face as he walked closer to the boy, who only sneered back at him "So, you have some fight in you. Not at all what was expected from the sickly little boy from Petalburg"

"I'm not so sickly anymore asshole!" Wally sneered at the man, his anger starting to get the better of him

"Oh I can see that" Maxie said, a mocking smile on his face "Clean air does wonders for acute bronchitis, doesn't it?"

"How the fuck do you that?" Wally sneered at the man

"We do our research on our recruits Wallace" the man said, calling the boy by his full name "We know everything about you"

"Why the hell do you keep calling me a recruit?" the green haired boy spat "I'll will never be one of you're grunts!"

"Oh, I know that you will not be a grunt Wallace" Maxie said, backing up from the boy "That will be a complete waste of you"

"Then what the hell do you want from me!?" Wally asked, the anger still evident in his voice

"You will be our first proper drone" Maxie said with a smile, walking away from the boy "Lets go doctor"

"Drone!?" Wally shouted in confusion "What the hell are you talking about!?" Maxie simply ignored the shouting boy, and walked away to the opposite side of the room, out of the green haired boy's line of sight. He heard the sliding of metal, indicating that the man had just exited the room. The boy sighted and rested his head in the back on the chair, catching his breath slightly "Alright… I need to get out of here..." glancing down at the shackles that held him down, he frowned as he attempted to wiggle his hand through it. No luck. "Damn it! Come on Wally think of something before they co-" his words were interrupted as he heard the door slide open once again, followed by the sounds of footsteps against the metal floor

"So, you are awake" he heard an accented voice say behind him. Craning his neck, Wally managed to turn his head around enough to look at the person who was standing behind him. He saw a short, slightly hunched over man with snow white hair wearing a lab coat standing there, fiddling with the back of the chair "Good"

"What are you going to do?" Wally asked as he felt the chair shift slightly underneath him

"Simple. I will make you obvident to Team Magma" the scientist explained calmly as he walked in front of Wally, some kind of device in his hand

"Obedient?" Wally repeated, completely confused "I'll never join them, much less obey them!"

"Oh my young friend, by the time I'm done, you will be very obviendint towards Maxie" the man said, grabbing Wally chin and forcing his head up

"Agh!" Wally choked as he felt the man tighten something very cold and plastic around his neck

"There" the man said, roughly dropping the boy's head, who groaned as he shook his head. Wally glared at the older man, who simple walked behind the chair, once again getting out of the boy;s line of sight

"What *cough* the hell is that thing?" Wally growled

"Oh, the collar?" the man asked as he once again came into view a small, shiny object in his hand "That is going to be a very important part of your training. Along with this!" as he exclaimed that last part, he jammed the object in his hand which turned out to be needle, deep into Wally's pale arm

"ARGH!" Wally screamed as he felt the liquid running into his veins, he fell backwards, limp onto the chair

"Much better!" the man exclaimed

"The… fuck did you to me- AGGGHHH!" Wally screamed as he felt an electric shock coming from his collar, making his limp body twitch in response

"Bad drone!" the scientist shouted at him, making the boy shrink slightly due to his tone "You do not talk that way to members of Team Magma!"

"*Pant* Go rot in the distortion worl- AGGGGGH!" the green haired boy screamed, this shock being stronger than the last one he received "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY! I WON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ANYMORE!" as quickly as it started, the electric surges stopped, leaving the boy panting, his whole body sore

"Very good" the scientist said "You can be taught! Good drone!" despite the pain of the electric zaps, Wally felt a small wave of pleasure surging from the collar, making him shiver unconsciously+ "Well then, let's get started with you're training, but first, a test question"

"Augh…" Wally groaned, not being able to give a proper response to the man, who carried on all the same

"Now, who are you?" the man asked

"Wait, what?" Wally asked, completely confused by the question, only to receive another zap from the collar "AAAAGH!"

"Ran out of time" the scientist said as the boy's screams died down, once again replaced by panting "If you don't answer the questions in time, you will get punished. Understood?"

"*Pant* Un-Understood sir..." Wally stammered, fearful of the man after the display of power he just presented over him

"Very good. Now I'll repeat the question. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Wally- Gaaah!" the boy moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure and arousal fly through his body. Despite the situation he was in, he felt his body heat up slightly as he felt his small member harden slightly

"Very good!" the scientist exclaimed with pride in his voice "The collar is delivering both punishments and rewards perfectly!"

"R-Rewards?" Wally said, still moaning due to the arousal

"Of course" the man said from behind him "It wouldn't be training if we didn't reward good behavior. You see, training a human isn't that different from training a pokemon. You punish bad behavior and reward good, it's as simple as that!" as soon as he said, Wally could hear him walking away from the chair

"W-Wait!" Wally shouted, his body still recovering from the electricity that had coursed through him "W-Where are you going?!"

"To eat something" the man said casually as the door slid open "Don't worry, you're training will still happen. It's just too long a process for me to stay here the whole time. I'll be back in afew hours to check on your progress." and with that, the mad scientist exited the room, the large steel slab of a door closing right behind him. Despite the numbness he felt though most of his body, Wally still attempted to slide his arms free of the shackles that held him down, with no results. Giving up, the green haired boy laid his head on the head rest of the chair, still attempting to regain his strength after the 'punishments'

"This-This is insane" he said outloud "What the hell was he talking about training continuing-"

" **Hello recruit!** " a cheerful female voice sang from some unseen speakers, making Wally jump in surprise

"Who said that!?" the boy screamed, half afraid of getting a response

" **Now, let's continue your training**!" the voice chirped, not listening to Wally's cries " **Ready?** "

"NO!" Wally shouted, his struggles increasing as he realised what this thing was going to do "IM NOT RE-AAAAAAGH!" he screamed as he felt another shock pass through him, though less powerful than the ones he felt earlier

 **"** **Bad drone!"** the voice screamed, making Wally's ears ring slightly " **Good boys do not try to escape training!** "

"Okay!" Wally exclaimed as the electric shock stopped "I won't try to escape!"

" **Alright then. Let's begin our training! Please repeat after me. I am a drone** "

"Wait what?" Wally asked in shock at what he was told to do "No I'm no- AGH!"

" **Bad boy!** " the voice exclaimed as electricity coursed through his body " **Bad boys get punished! Good boys repeat the words their told!** "

"Okay!" Wally cried, tears beginning to fall from his eyes "Im-Im a drone!" just as those words exited his mouth, Wally felt an intense wave of pleasure course through his body, his dick becoming hardened, standing up perfectly straight

" **Good boy!** " the voice congratulated him, the praise making the collar send tingles of pleasure through his body " **Now say it again!** "

"W-What?" Wally stammered, his whole face red from the arousal "Again?"

" **If you don't say it, you will be punished!** " the voice warned him in a sing song voice

"Gah! N-No, no need for that! I am a drone, I am a dro- Gaaaaaah!" the boy gasped as even more arousal pulsed through his body, making his erection twitch, and he moaned,

" **Very good boy!** " the voice chirped, again making him feel good with that "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Wally gasped

" **You want to feel it again?** "

"Y-yes I do!" Wally exclaimed, his twitching member begging for more pleasure

" **Then just repeat the words twenty more times!** " Wally sighted before beginning to repeat the words, knowing that it was better to do as the voice said rather than disobey and get zapped.

"I am a good happy drone!" Wally said, counting off fifty, shuddering in pleasure as the collar released his next reward, making his member twitch even more, trembling as it awaited release

" **Very good boy!"** the voice said, making the boy smile in joy as he was praised " **It's quiz time!** "

"Quiz time?" Wally asked, confused by the break in the routine

" **Answer the questions correctly! If you answer them all correctly, you get a very special prize!** "

"Um, alright then" the green haired boy said, biting his lip to avoid moaning due to his very sensitive dick

" **Alright then. Question #1. What are you?** "

"I'm a pokemon trainer" Wally answered, only to jump at the sound of a loud buzzing noise

" **Wrong answer!** " the voice said, disappointment evident in it's tone. Despite the situation he was in, Wally felt his cheeks light in shame at getting such an easy question wrong " **Second question. Are you good, or bad?** "

"I'm a good drone!" Wally said instantly, remembering the words he had to repeat just a few minutes earlier

" **Correct!** " the voice sang, making him smile at the praise " **That's only one of two answers correct. I'm afraid you only get a normal reward** " before the boy could react, he felt the now familiar waves of pleasure rush through his whole body, making him moan, hopelessly thrusting his hips in an attempt to release some of the tension in his dick " **Now let's move on to the next bit of you're training! Repeat after me. I love to obey my superiors** "

"I-I love to obey my superiors" Wally said, his defences completely shattered by this point, then shivering as arousal flew through him

" **Very good! Now do a dozen times!** "

Wally had long since lost track of time. Not that he honestly cared anymore, all he really cared about was being a good drone for his master. After all, that's what the voice kept telling him, and the voice was the one who gave him the rewards, so she had to be right.

"I love wearing latex. I love wearing latex." he said, mentaly counting one hundred and looked up and the ceiling with a large smile on his face, waiting for his rewards. He didn't wait for long, as the now familiar sense of arousal and pleasure ran through his body, once again making his member twitch. Wally moaned, not hearing the door behind him open in his high

" **You are a very good boy, aren't you?** " the voice asked

"Yes I am!" Wally exclaimed happily

" **Indeed you are boy! Now, are you ready for a quiz?** "

"Yes!" the green haired boy sang happily

" **Very good. Question #1, who do you serve?** "

"I serve Team Magma!" the boy exclaimed happily

" **Good. Question #2. What do you love?"**

"I love to obey!" the boy answered, his conditioning holding steady

" **Correct! Final question. What are you?** "

"I am a happy obedient Team Magma Drone!" Wally exclaimed happily, only to thrust his hip soreward by reflex, a long stream of white liquid spewing forth from his member, leaving him panting in the chair, the shackles clicking open

" **Congratulation Drone. You have completed your training!** "

"Is that last display necessary?" the newly christened drone heard a voice speak from behind him. Thank to his conditioning, Wally jumped to his feet and turned around, seeing both the doctor who had left him in here and Maxie

"Master!" Wally said out off reflex upon seeing Maxie, his programing telling him exactly what to do

"Well, you see, even if it can be a little messy, it is indeed effective" the doctor said, walking up to the naked boy "Drone, stand at attention"

"Yes sir!" the green haired boy exclaimed, his feet snapping together and standing straight as an arrow

"Well, he is very obidient" Maxie said, walking forward "Alright drone, I have orders for you"

"What are they sir?" the drone asked eagerly

"First, you will be given you're uniform. After you are dressed, you will go out and find Team Magma's greatest enemy, along with however they are with, and you will bring them here to become your new partners"

"Yes sir!" Wally said, giving the man a quick salute. Maxie nodded to him and left the room, leaving Wally alone with the doctor

"Well, you really are the perfect example of my new method" the doctor said with a big smile on his face "Here, take this and get on with your mision." Without another word, Wally took the outfit and smiled as he looked it over. It was a one piece latex version of the Team Magma uniform, except for the lack of a hood. With a smile, he stretched the neck of the outfit and slowly placed his feet inside of it, moaning slightly as he felt it hug his leg tightly. Slowly, he pulled the outfit up higher up, covering his chest, smiling at how it made him feel, finally, he maneuvered his hand inside of the gloves and looked over himself with a big smile. The outfit was so skin tight that it left very little to the imagination, as almost every contour of his body was clearly visible. The only part of his body that somewhat hidden was his member, which was contained inside of a large red bulge.. Nodding to the doctor who was still standing there, the latex clad boy walked outside of the room and headed for the base's entrance, ready to complete his mission.

Wally walked through the tall grass of Route 119, being extra careful not to run into any wild pokemon or get in the sight of any trainers

" _Alright then drone_ " he heard the voice of Admin Tabitha come through the speaker in his collar " _You're nearing the last known location of Team Magma's greatest enemy. Through the camera on your collar, we'll tell you when it's the time to strike_ "

"Yes sir" Wally said with a large smile on his face as the radio contact with the base cut off "I wonder what Archie is doing out here? Well, I guess it's not my place to question it" shaking his head, the conditioned boy finally stepped out of the grass and his eyes locked on a familiar shape. A boy wearing a tight orange shirt, black shorts a big white wool hat was talking to a young boy who wore a yellow t-shirt "Brendan!"

" _There's you're target drone!_ " Tabitha's voice came through his collar once again. Wally froze as those orders came through

"Wh-what?" he asked

" _You heard me drone!_ " the voice came once again, slightly angry " _Grab your pokeball and capture them!_ "

"Y-yes sir..." the latex clad boy stammered, grasping the pokeball attached to the side of his outfit and throwing it, realising a Caterpie "Us-use St-" he stammered, tears leaking out of his eyes, unable to finish the sentence

" _Drone?_ " Tabitha's voice asked " _What's wrong?_ "

"I-I can't do this sir" Wally cried, tears falling down his face "He's my best friend…"

" _Drone_ " Tabitha said, his voice slightly softer " _You don't want to be a bad boy right?_ "

"No! I don't want to be bad!" Wally exclaimed, memories of his training flashing before his eyes

" _Then do as your told!_ "

"Yes sir!" Wally exclaimed, his programming overcoming his memories and feelings "Caterpie, use String Shot on those two boys!" without a response, the small bug type crawled forwards slightly and blasted both boys with lines of white silk, wrapping them both

"What the hell!?" Brendan shouted, one of his pokeballs falling down as his arms were stuck to the side of his body. His head swung around in panic, his eyes meeting the still teary-eyed boy "Wally?!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" the youngster cried as the silk reached his neck "Why are yo- Hmmm!" the boy said his head becoming completely wrapped before he could complete his sentence

"Wally!" Brendan screamed as the silk reached his own neck "Why?"

"I'm sorry Brendan…" the green haired drone said, looking to the side, unable to meet his friend's eyes. After a few seconds, he heard a thump and looked over again, seeing where the two boys once stood, two large white lumps, wriggling around fruitlessly. Sighting, he reached for his collar and pressed on it "Mission complete sir"

" _Good boy!"_ Tabitha said. Despite all of the emotions coursing through him, Wally smiled as he felt pleasure run through him due to the complement "Come back to base. You're part is done, Courtney will bring them in"

"Understood" Wally said, turning around and walking away, leaving the two bound boys on the ground.

========================= Two Weeks Later =========================

Wally walked through the door of the drone section of the Team Magma barracks. He glanced around the now familiar room, seeing nothing except a line of tubes, one of which he entered every night to sleep, since drones were not allowed beds. He sighted as he walked towards his tube, his mind wandering back to the two boys who he had captured during his first mission

"I wonder what happened to them…" he said as he imputed the code to open the chamber "I remember Master Maxie saying that they would be my new partners…"

"Indeed I did drone" he heard the voice of his master coming from behind him. Standing up straight, Wally turned around and looked at the leader of Team Magma, looking exactly the same as when Wally's training began

"Hello sir!" Wally said "Can I help you with something?"

"No" Maxie said, walking inside the room "I'm here to deliver something to you."

"Deliver?"

"Yes" Maxie confirmed with a smile on his face "Now, I wasn't lying when I said that the two boys would be your partners. The reason you haven't seen them is that their training is more… specific than yours. Only one of them is ready" the red haired man took a step to the left, showing something that made Wally flush with arousal. Standing right behind his master was a boy encased in what was a shiny Gardevoir suit, looking around with cloudy grey eyes, and unlike him, his member was standing up straight and twitching, completely encased in white latex. The pokeboy glanced at Wally and started walking towards him "He's yours"

"Wait, what?" Wally asked, confused

"You may be a drone, but your still a member of Team Magma" Maxie explained as the Gardevoir boy stood right behind Wally "Now, every member of Team Magma gets rewarded for a good job done. Since you're a drone, money would be worthless, so a… friend would be the next best way to show my appreciation"

"So… Who is it?"

"Ask him to show you" Maxie said with a smirk "He's trained to only obey and pleasure you"

"Pleasure me?" Wally repeated, his cheeks flushing "I don't thin-"

"Well, a good boy would use a gift as he's told to, wouldn't he?" Maxie asked, placing emphasis on the good boy part

"Yes he would!" Wally said, the words making him accept his gift. Smirking, Maxie turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him "Alright then. Remove your helmet"

"Hmm hmm" the boy said, showing that the mask contained a gag of some kind. The pokeboy grasped the sides of the mask with his gloved hands and pulled on it, the latex making a loud squelching sound as the latex on the neck separated from the mask. The boy pulled the mask over his head and Wally gasped as he saw the person underneath it

"Br-Brendan?" Wally asked slowly as he looked at the boy in front of him. It was indeed the boy from Littleroot, the difference being the completely blank look on his face, with his eyes completely clouded

"Yes master" he answered in a monotone voice

"Are you okay?" Wally said, fighting the urge to obey Maxie's order

"I'm in perfect condition Master" the boy answered like a robot. The pokemon looking boy glanced at Wally, who was blushing slightly "Do you need me to pleasure you?"

"YES!" Wally exclaimed, unable to fight the words from escaping his mouth. Brendan nodded and walked behind Wally, grasping his hips

"Are you ready master?" the Gardevoir boy asked

"Yes I am" Wally said, completely unable to fight his orders, the other drone nodded and slid his white latex member into Wally's hole. The green haired boy moaned as he felt the member enter him "Oh yeah! That feels amazing!"

"Thank you master" Brendan said, still completely emotionless as he slid in and out of Wally's hole

"Gaaah!" Wally exclaimed in pleasure. He glanced back at the other boy and smiled. While he wasn't the same Brendan he had met in Petalburg, he still enjoyed being with this version of him, and gladly spent what felt like an hour letting himself be pleasured by his fellow drone. After that amount of time, the door slid open again and Wally looked over, seeing another boy in a similar latex suit walking over, seeing the same clouded look through the eye-holes though the mask "K-Kirlia! Come over here!"

"Hmm" the other pokeboy said, walking in front of the two others

"R-Remove your mask!" the green haired drone ordered as he felt the other boy continue to pound him. Without a word, the Kirlia boy pulled off the helmet, revealing the face of the youngster that he had captured alongside Brendan "Pleasure my feet!" he ordered, wiggling his latex coated toes

"Yes sir" the Kirlia boy said, getting down on his knees and grasping Wally's left foot and stuck it inside of his mouth, running his tongue over Wally's toes

"Oh yeah!" the boy cried in pleasure. He may not have enjoy the orders his master gave him, but he was going to do his best to enjoy them.


	9. A Return to Lorule (Legend of Zelda)

The kingdom of Hyrule was known to be quick to recover from many threats it had faced through its history, and now was no different. The guards were just finishing clean up from the magical paintings from the evil wizard Yuga and his failed attempted coup. Despite the fact that the threat had left, the guards were still in high alert, carefully watching every single hole and crack, making sure that no monsters were hiding within. Most of the time, the guards were accompanied by the kingdom's youngest knight to date. Link, the young hero who helped save the princess, the valiant warrior who braved the dungeons and saved the sages, the hero who risked everything to fight through a castle filled with unknowable horrors to save the world, the holder of the Triforce of courage

"Zzzzzzzzz"

And one who was currently napping underneath a tree near the entrance of Kakariko village. The green clad, blonde haired boy snored as he turned in his sleep, a smile on his face as dreams of his adventure danced around his head

"...Link…" he heard a distant voice say "...Link…!" ignoring the voice, the boy simply turned around, snuggling up closer to the tree trunk "LINK! WAKE UP!"

"Gaah!" the blonde boy screamed, quickly sitting up and looking around in a panic, his eyes landing on the person standing in front of him. A boy, a few years younger than him, his blonde hair blocking out one of his eyes was standing over him, his hands on his hips "Oh… Morning Gulley" Link yawned, stretching

"Morning?" the young boy asked as Link stood up, grabbing his sword and shield "Link, its three thirty"

"Uh… Oops" Link said, his cheeks lighting up crimson in shame as he looked up the clear blue skies

"Uff, doesn't matter if you're a apprentice or a knight Link" Gulley said, shaking his head "You're still lazy and have no concept of time. Anyways, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" the green clad boy asked as he strapped his blade to his back

"The Elder wants to talk to you" the younger boy said. Nodding, Link strapped his shield to his back and followed the younger boy back into the town proper. The two boys walked through the archway of Kakariko, Link looked around the town with fondness

"I missed this place" he said as he looked at a young boy chasing a small Cuckoo around, his mother watching over with a smile

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time in the castle lately" Gulley said as the two reached the center of town proper, the weather vane in the center twirling around rapidly "Why is that?"

"I've been helping the princess make sure everything is fine after the whole mess with Yuga" Link explained "That and my house is still a complete mess"

"Oh yeah, that Ravio guy finally left, didn't he?" Gulley said, grinning at the frown that formed on Link's face

"Yeah" the hero said, crossing his arms as he thought of his Lorulian double "He left. And took damn near everything with him, even my bed..."

"Hehe, really?" Gulley asked through his giggles

"Yeah…" Link said with a frown "Imagine my shock when I come back home to find it completely bare, with nothing but a note nailed to wall"

"Hahaha!" Gulley laughed as the two walked up the hill to the elder's house "I thought you were kidding when you said he took everything"

"I wish I was…" Link grumbled "I've been sleeping in the castle's barracks ever since"

"And I'm guessing that you've been waking up pretty early then?"

"You have no idea…" Link moaned, rubbing his still sleepy eyes "They get up around an hour before the sun even comes up! I never thought I'd say this, but the captain of the guard makes your dad look nice!"

"Wow. He must be bad" Gulley said, remembering how his father used to scream at Link whenever he was late

"You have no idea how bad he is!" Link exclaimed as they reached the door to the Elder's house. Without missing a beat in his rant, Link grasped the handle and opened the door "The captain is nuts! Seriously, I got less tired fighting a monster than I do with his training! The man is honestly-"

"Honestly what, Sir Link?" a gruff voice interrupted the boy. Link froze as he looked inside, his eyes widening as he saw that, standing next to the Elder, was the captain of the guard, a nasty frown on his face as he looked over the boy

"No-nothing sir" Link stammered, quickly snapping to attention, ignoring the giggles from the boy walking next to him "You knew he was here, didn't you?!"

"Yep" Gulley said in a sing-song voice, making Link glare at him

"If you have complaints about how I run the barracks, sir Link, I would like to hear them" the tall man growled, walking closer to the boy, who flinched back slightly at the man's scary demeanor

"No sir! None!" Link squeaked, making the man sneer at him before walking to the still open door and walking outside

"Again Elder, I'm sorry that the guards are unable to help with this situation. I do hope that you can find a solution to it. And sir Link." he said, turning his head to the green clad boy "We are going to have a talk tonight. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Link squeaked, the man nodding in response, slamming the door shut "Asshole" the young hero muttered under his breath

"Hehe, while not the words I would use, I do agree with you" the elder said, chuckling slightly "That man is most unpleasant"

"At least you don't live under his roof" Link grumbled "I miss the old captain"

"As do I" the elder said sadly, stroking his beard "But after what happened in the Sanctuary, you can understand his reasoning"

"Yeah, I do" Link said, remembering how the man had reacted when he was pulled out of the wall, collapsing into a ball, with tears streaming from his eyes as he stammered out gibberish "Yuga did a lot to him…."

"Indeed" the old man said sadly, walking closer to the young hero "And I'm afraid that the reason I called you is no more good than he was."

"It's what the captain was talking about right?" Link asked, looking over to the white haired old man

"Indeed it was" the man said, sighting sadly "You see, for a few days now, people from the village have been vanishing"

"What!?" Link exclaimed "How?!"

"We have no idea Link" the old man said in a defeated tone "I'm afraid that we are not able to spare any people and you saw the results of asking the guard"

"Why did he refuse to help!?" Link said, anger bubbling inside at the apathy of the captain "This is the guards job!"

"Indeed, that is why I called on him for help. However, he claimed that they were far too busy cleaning up the last of Yuga's army to be able to do anything

"He might, but I'm not" Link said, his voice filled with determination "Do you have anything to go on?"

"Yes" the old man said, a smile on his face at Link's determination to help him "Everyone who has disappeared had been exploring around the entrance to the Lost Woods, claiming that they heard strange noises coming from the area."

"Strange noises?" Link asked

"Yes. I'm not sure what they are exactly, but most people describe a soft whispering" the elder said "More than that, I'm afraid I don't now."

"Don't worry sir, that should be enough" Link said, a grim expression on his face as he walked towards the door "I'll get to the bottom of this"

"Thank you Link" the old man sighted "But please, be careful."

"I will, don't worry" Link said as he walked out the door

"Good luck then, my young friend" the elder said as the blonde young man walked out of his sight "Goddess protect you…"

The young hero marched, undaunted by the large imposing trees that surrounded him, through the forest, heading towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, his blade gripped tightly in his hand as he walked through a tall bit of shrubbery. The boy looked around nervously as he approached the proper entrance to the area

"Alright, I made it…." Link whispered, holding up his shield higher and took a deep breath "Let's get going…". Steeling himself, the green clad boy walked through the large fallen log and entered the woods proper. Just like the last time he had visited, the area was completely covered in a thick mist that didn't let him see three feet in front of him and the thick cover of the trees blocking out any natural light, making the woods seem trapped in perpetual night "Damn it, I forgot how thick this stuff was…" he grumbled to himself as he dug through his bag, his fingers closing around a small metal handle, which he proceeded to pull out, revealing a small red lantern, a small red flame dancing within it, lighting up a small area around him "Alright, I can see now. Now to start looking around" tightening his grip on his blade, the boy began walking around, his eyes scrutinizing every single detail of the foliage around him. As he walked through the eerie woods, his thoughts went back to the last time he entered this place. Right after defeating the gigantic monster that Yuga had become, he and Zelda had both entered the area, Link leading the princess to the center of the forest and showing her the shrine of the Master Sword, and returning it to its proper spot inside, leaving to wait for the next hero to claim it "Maybe I should go get i-"

" _Come! Please help me!"_

The green clad boy froze in his tracks as he heard those words, turning around quickly, his blade pointed right behind him

"Who's there!?" he exclaimed as he looked around, his sword still pointing straight a tree. Exhaling loudly, the young hero slowly lowered his blade and took a deep breath "Okay, calm down Link. Probably a poe messing around" turning around and ready to continue on his way

" _Wait! Please don't leave me!"_ the same voice whispered again, sounding even more scared

"Okay, I know I heard something" Link said, turning around and taking another look around, still seeing nothing. Taking a deep breath "Ca-can you hear me?"

" _Yes! Yes I can hear you!"_ the voice whispered again " _Please don't leave! We stil need help!"_

"Okay, calm down" Link said, feeling slightly silly talking to thin air "First, who are you?"

" _My name?"_ the voice asked " _Okay. I'm Nik! I-I'm from Kakariko Village"_

"Nik?" Link repeated the name, realising that the voice sounded like that of a child "Uh, how old are you?"

" _I'm-I'm ten"_ the boy's voice whispered

"Holy crap, he's two years younger than me…." Link mumbled in surprise

" _W-What did you say?"_ Nik asked

"Nothing important Nik" the green clad boy said, shaking his head "Tell me what happened, maybe I can help"

" _I hope you can. I'm really scared"_ the young boy's voice whispered " _I was playing around the woods when suddenly a weird looking monster grabbed me and took me a weird glowing thing in the woods"_

"Weird glowing thing?" the hero asked

" _Y-Yeah"_ the boy's voice confirmed " _It looked like someone threw a bucket of paint against one of the trees. When the monster threw me in, I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in a creepy dungeon. I'm scared!"_

"Okay, listen to me Nik, alright?" Link said, realising the boy's panic "You are going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and relax, alright?"

" _Alright…"_ the voice said, his breaths audible " _I'm calm… I'm calm…"_

"Good" Link said, sheathing his sword "Now, how are you talking to me? Is it someway that the guards can detect?"

" _I don't think so. My dad gave me something called a Babble Stone, it's a couple of small gems that projects my voice from one to the other. I dropped one there before I left"_

"Alright then" Link said, drawing his attention to the ground, shining the lantern over the grass, smiling when he saw a small gleam. He reached down and grasped the small stone, it was a dark green, circular stone that seemed to glow slightly "I think I got it Nik, can you hear me?"

" _Yes I can hear you perfectly!"_ the boy's voice chirped, the stone pulsing brighter as he spoke

"Good. Now hold on alright? I'm gonna find that thing you told me about, arlight?"

" _Okay"_ Nik said through the stone " _Please hurry!"_

"Don't worry Nik, I'll get you out of there" the green clad boy said through the stone, slipping it into his pockets and trudged deeper into the woods, a determined gleam in his eyes.

After around five minutes, Link found what the captured boy had described as the 'Weird Glowing Thing'.

"A fissure, I knew it" Link grumbled as he stood in front of the glowing crack in reality. Shaking his head, he walked slightly closer,a familiar tugging in his stomach pulling him towards it "Here I thought I'd never had to use these things again…" he took a deep breath and walked closer to it, laying his right hand on trunk. Link closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation spread through his body, the worn bracelet on his wrist glowing brightly. Taking a deep breath, the green clad boy hopped towards the tree, his whole body feeling like someone was passing a brush over him. He opened his eyes, seeing the same exact spot he was standing "I really hate that feeling" he muttered as he looked down to his now flat and painted body, sighting he began walking forwards and passed through the large gap, becoming surrounded by a complete shroud of inky blackness, strange whispers coming from all directions, bombarding the poor boy "Just keep moving… Just keep moving...Just keep moving…" he repeated to himself, ignoring the voices as he approached a bright light. He shut his eyes as he felt a strong chill overcome him, feeling light hit his face once again, much to his delight. Taking another breath, the green clad boy walked away from the tree´s trunk, the strange sensation of his body inflating, pasing back from a flat painting to his normal proportions "Alright. Never thought I would be back here again…" the boy mumbled to himself as he looked around, seeing countless amounts of bones and skeletons laying in the area around him, the dark, seemingly dead grass was overgrown and climbing up the trees. Shaking his head, Link walked back to a nearby small clearing and looked up to the sky of Lorule, seeing a large covering of clouds blocking off natural sunlight

" _Hello?_ _Y-you still there?_ " Nik´s voice rang through the stone in Link´s pocket. The young hero quickly pulled it out, holding the small green pearl close to his face

"Yeah Nik, I'm here, don't worry" Link told the boy as he began trudging through the woods "Nik, I need you to tell me if you saw anything else after they took through the fissure"

" _Fissure?_ " the boy wondered, unfamiliar with the word

"The weird glowing thing they took you though" Link clarified as he jumped jumped over a small hole

" _Oh. Y-yeah, I did notice a couple things"_ Nik responded " _I woke up a while after we went through, and the monster carrying me was heading towards a town that kind of looked like Kakariko"_

"Okay, thanks Nik." Link said as he got his bearings and headed towards the southern end of the forest.

Link trudged through the woods, finally leaving the confusing maze that was the Skull Woods

"Oh thank the goddess Im out of there…" he grumbled as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Shaking his head, he looked ahead, seeing the large chasm that was surrounding the woods was still present from his last trip to Lorule, the difference being that there was now a large bridge leading to Thieves Town. "Well, at least Hilda is making some effort to fix this place" he said out loud as he walked down the hill and approached the bridge itself "Nik? You doing okay?"

" _So far I am_ " the boy came through the pulsing stone " _The monsters have walked by my cell a few times, but they haven't done anything to me yet"_

"That's good" Link sighted, reassured by the boy's words "Try to stay calm, okay? Im close to you"

" _Alright. Please hurry!_ " the boy pleaded " _I keep hearing them drag other people off, and have no idea what happened to them_ "

"Don't worry Nik, I'm almost there" Link assured the boy as he properly entered into Thieves Town, seeing the townsfolk crowded in small groups all around, the masks they had before still on, occasionally glancing at him, suspicion clear in their eyes as he walked down towards the town's main plaza, seeing a familiar looking old man standing on top of a large podium, who was also wearing a colorful mask, smacking his cane onto the platform, and shouting out to everyone in the town

"Now you see my friends! The corrupt family is once again trying to control our village! But we must not let them in! We must hold strong in our belifs in the great monster who-"

"Augh, I can't believe that their spewing this crap..." Link muttered, tuning out the ramblings of the old man

"Yeah, same here" a familiar female voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with long pink hair standing there "Hey hero, didnt think Id see you again"

"Same here" Link greeted back to the thief "I thought you left the town"

"I did" the thief girl said "Buts it's kind of hard to get supplies out in the middle of the swamp, so I make trips back here occasionally. What brings you here?"

"Im looking for a kid who was kidnapped by monsters" the young hero explained

"Really?" the girl asked "Man, and I thought this place was starting to get better"

"Yeah. I have a feeling that they might be inside of the old hideout" Link explained

"Makes sense" the thief said, digging through her pockets "Actually I have something that might help you. Here" she tossed the green clad a small golden item

"Uh, thanks" the boy said, catching the object. It was a small golden key with an intricate design on the handle "What is this?"

"A skeleton key for the hideout" the girl explained "I found it in the shed after our little adventure. I think you're going to get more use out of it than me"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks!" Link exclaimed, nodding to the girl before turning around and dashing towards the large gargoyle statues to the north of the town, and walked towards the intact one and went through the door, entering the large sprawling complex that was beneath. Drawing his blade, Link walked through the doorway deeper into the dungeon. Tightening his grip on his sword, the young boy walked into the next room "Okay, now where do I-"

"OINK!" a loud, piggish screech interrupted his line of thoughts. Quickly turning around and raising his shield, Link stared down the Moblin that was charging at him with a large spiked club

"Gah!" the boy grunted as he jumped to the left, the monster's club smashing onto the ground, shattering the stone. Not wasting a second, Link jumped at the monster, driving his sword into the large pig's shoulder, quickly pulling it out and slashing the monster in the chest, knocking the beast to the ground with a large wound in its chest "Okay… So much for sneaking in" he mutterd to himself as the Moblin exploded into purple smoke. Placing his shield on his back, the young hero quickly pulled out the small stone "Nik? Are you there?"

" _Yes…"_ came the very quiet voice of the boy " _Their right outside of my cell. Link, Im sc- GAH!_ "

"Nik!?" Link shouted

" _No please let me go!"_ he heard through the stone " _Please! I didn't do anything!_ "

"Damn it!" Link shouted, throwing the stone back into his pocket and rushing in deeper into the dungeon, his blade in hand and the skeleton key in the other, the pegasus boots he was wearing granting him incredible speed. As he ran through, the monsters guarding the place drew their weapons and tried to fight him, but Link did not slow down, simply slashing his blade at every single one as he passed them by, occasionally throwing a bomb out of his bag onto the horde forming behind and in front of him. After what felt like five minutes of nothing but running slashing, stabbing and door opening, the boy reached a large door with an enormous golden lock on it. Despite the adrenaline in his system, he leaned on the wall beside it as exhaustion began to overtake him and looked behind him, seeing nothing but discarded weapons and small wisps of smoke trailing around the floor of the previous room. Shaking his head, the young hero reached into his bag and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a bright blue liquid. Taking a deep breath, he put the bottle up to his lips and drank the liquid, gagging as he felt the disgusting thing slide down his throat. As expected though, he suddenly felt a wave of energy flow through him, the ache in his muscles completely vanishing, his weariness along with them. Shaking his head, the green clad boy inserted the skeleton key into the door, and swung it open, a large chamber, with a square platform in the center with a raised bridge and a large chasm around it, he saw a couple of large Moblins dragging a young, brown haired hylian towards the center of the chamber, where there was a large pile of chains attached to a stone chair, and on a pedestal in front there was a small shiny red pearl

"Please help me!" Nik cried as he struggled to break free of the Moblins as they dragged him closer to the chair

"Nik!" the young hero shouted, grabbing the attention of the two dark creatures

"Link!" the young boy shouted as one of the monsters placed him on the chair and began chaining him down

"Hang on!" Link shouted back, reaching into his bag and pulling out his Hookshot, and taking aim at one of the two Moblins and squeezed the trigger, the chain firring off

"SQUEAAAAAAL!" the large pig screeched in pain as the hook stabbed into it's back. The creature turned around, only to see the young hylian flying towards him, sword first "OIIN-" it never finished it's sentence as the blade went through it's head, killing it instantly. Without a second of hesitation, Link pulled his sword out of the remains and swung at the other one, taking off the beasts arm before it could even react, both of the corpses collapsing into puffs of purple smoke. Panting the young hero dashed over to the bound boy, who was struggling against the chains, hoping to wirm free

"Nik calm down!" Link told the boy,

"Cant stop, need to break out!" Nik chanted, completely ignoring the hero next to him. Sighting Link grabbed the boy by his shoulder and held him still

"Nik! Listen to me!" the green clad hero exclaimed sternly "If you keep fighting, it's going to be harder for me to get you out of those thing!"

"R-Right, sorry Link" the young hylian said sheepishly. Now that the boy was still, Link could finally get a good look at him. He had large, emerald colored eyes, with a fluffy mop of brown hair, which was also covering his pointy ears. The boy was wearing a simple white linen shirt and brown shorts, with a pair of sandals strapped to his feet.

"I don't mind it Nik" the hero said, gently patting the boy's shoulder, before looking over the chair his friend was strapped to. The stone chair was not much larger than Nik himself, clearly made for someone around his size. The chains themselves were made out a shiny coppery metal and were firmly attached to the ground around the chair itself, with no obvious padlock or keyhole "Okay, Nik, stay perfectly still, alright?"

"Uh, okay…" Nik said nervously as he saw Link raise his arm "Are you going to try to cut this thing?"

"Yeah, so just don't move" Link repeated, raising his sword over his head and swung down with all his force at the nearest chain, only for the steel blade to bounce off with a loud dink "Damn it!" he sneered in frustration, taking another swing, with the same result. Growling, he swung his sword at the same spot repeatedly, until he heard a loud snapping noise, which made him stop and stare at his sword, seeing that a small piece of the sword had snapped off "Son of a…" he huffed, completely out of breath due to the effort "What is this stuff made out?"

"I don't know…" Nik said, a tone of fear evident in his voice "What are we going to do?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Link said, holding down his now chipped sword "There's no way to open this thing with a key…" he glanced up, seeing tears forming in the boy's eyes "Don't worry Nik, I'll find a way to get you out of here"

"A-Alright Link, please hu-" Nik's sentence was interrupted by a loud rasping noise coming from the ceiling. Looking up, Link saw a large square of the roof had opened up, revealing the still cloudy sky and allowing natural light inside, right onto the the pedestal in front of the boys. The moment that the light hit the pearl, it began glowing brightly, crimson light bathing the boys completely

"Augh" Link grunted, covering his eyes as the pearl's light continued glowing brighter and brighter "What is that thing!?"

"I don't know!" Nik shouted, his eyes shut tightly "It kind of looked like the moon pearl from the Sanctuary!"

"The moon pearl?" Link asked, confused "Damn it! How did monsters get Lorule's pearl!?" before either boy could react, the bright light suddenly shut off with a loud squelching noise emanating from it. Lowering his arm, Link froze when he saw that from the red Moon Pearl, a thick, gooey liquid was coming from, seemingly peeling off from the smooth surface of the pearl, and oozing down the pedestal, pooling into the ground around them, bubbling as it seeped outwards from there "Yuck!" Link exclaimed, sticking out his tongue as the smell hit his nostrils "It reeks, what is that stuff!?"

"I-I think it's some kind of rubber…" Nik said as he cracked his eyes open "That's what it smells like anyways…"

"Why do you know what rubber smells like?" Link asked

"My father works with it a lot" Nik explained quickly, a slight bit of red on his cheeks

"Alright" Link said, only to hear yet another loud squelching sound behind him

"Link! Behind you!" Nik screamed in panic. Noticing the panic in his friends voice, Link pulled out his shield as he turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the puddle had bunched up into a large blob and had begun moving, rapidly sliding towards the chair. Jumping on the thing's path, his shield raised and ready

"Stay back!" he exclaimed as he readied his sword. Without making a single sound, the blob quickly shifted, moving up to a horizontal position, large gooey tentacles emerging from the creature's sides, cracking like whips as the swung around, trying to hit Link, who somehow managed to block all of those hits. Growling as one of the tentacles swung over his head, Link ducked and took a large swing over his head, hearing a familiar noise as the steel blade cut through the monster's rubbery flesh

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" the monster cried, the creature's body splitting open to reveal an enormous gaping mouth, moving back slightly as it moved back slightly

"Heh" Link smirked, only for it to disappear as a burning smell entered his nose. Looking down, the young hero gasped as he saw that the rubber had coated his sword and had smoke coming out of it, along with a slight hissing noise "Oh crap! Nononononono!" he cried as he saw the blade dissolve, the blob of latex falling to the floor, leaving nothing but an empty hilt in his hands. Looking up to the monster, he saw that the tentacle he had cut off regrew, the monster once again approaching him, it's tentacles swinging around faster than before, knowing that the boy was no longer armed

"Link!" Nik screamed in fear as he saw his friend's weapon fall apart "W-What are you going to do!?"

"Don't worry Nik" the young hero said, a determined gleam in his eyes as he threw the useless hilt to the ground, hearing it smack into the small puddle of latex "I've got more than just that sword to fight with!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" the monster screeched, swinging one of it's tentacles right at Link. Quickly dodging, the blonde hylian pulled out a bright blue boomerang

"Take this monster!" he shouted, throwing the weapon right at the tentacle, the sharp edges of the boomerang cleanly slicing off the tentacle, the spinning throwing off all of the latex that had formed over it. Smirking, Link held out his hand for the boomerang, but right as it was nearing the boy's hand, the monster swung one of it's tentacles, smacking the flying weapon to the ground. Before Link could react, the monster slapped one of it's tentacles on it, making a loud hissing noise as it was dissolved "Crap!" Link swore, sticking his hand into his bag once again, pulling out a large, black sphere "Catch!" he yelled, throwing the bomb at the latex monster, the fuse magically turning on. As the bomb reached it's body, the monster opened it's gaping maw and swallowed the bomb in one gulp

"The hell!?" Nik screamed in fear as Link stared in shock as the creature trembled slightly and opened it's mouth again, the bomb flying back out, only this time it was completely coated in bright red latex

"Gah!" Link screamed, quickly jumping backwards just as the latex bomb impacted the ground, a large ball of rubber exploding from it, the shockwave sending Link tumbling down to the ground, his head smacking onto the stone floor "Uhhh, my head…" he groaned

"Link!" Nik screamed as the boy laid on the ground, clutching his head. Gulping, the brown haired hylian looked forward, seeing the large monster right in front of him, one of it's tentacles reaching towards him "AAAAAAH! LINK! PLEASE GET UP!" he screamed in terror as the creature's latexy tentacle dissolved the chains holding him down and gripping him tightly "LINK PLEASE GET UP!" he screamed as the monster raised him up, it's mouth quickly opening "LINK!"

"Gah… Nik?" Link muttered as he looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw "NO!" he screamed, quickly reaching into his bag and pulling out a long blue rod with white top "LET HIM GO!" the monster ignoring him, dropping the young boy into its mouth and quickly jamming them shut "NOOO!" Link screamed, swinging the ice rod, sending out a large cloud of white mist which flew at the monster at a high speed, hardening the creature into a large solid lump of latex. Growling, Link got back onto his feet and pulled a large spiked harmer from his bag and walked up to the monster, raising it over his head "Gaaaah!" he shouted as he swung the mallet downwards, shattering the monster into a thousands shards of frozen rubber. Panting as he lowered the hammer, Link looked down and saw Nik laying flat on his back, but he looked different. The clothes that he was wearing were completely gone, replaced by a skintight, bright red bodysuit that hid almost nothing, covering him from his neck all the way down to his feet, despite the situation, the young hero felt his cheeks heat up to a bright crimson as his eyes traveled up and down the other boy's body. The suit covered him completely, on his feet, every single one of his toes was completely coated individually, same thing with his fingers, but the thing that drew both Link's attention and arousal was the large bulge between the other boy's legs. Shaking his head, he crouched down and grasped the boy's shoulder, gently shaking it "Nik. Nik, wake up"

"Uh, my head…" the latex clad boy moaned, slowly sitting up as he clutched his head, glancing up at Link, who was still blushing "Um, Link, you feeling okay?"

"Ah, y-yeah, I feel fine!" Link exclaimed, quickly removing his hand "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the boy said, looking over his newly coated body without any reaction

"That's good" the blonde haired hylian said as he helped his friend to his feet "When I saw that thing swallow you, I was really scared"

"Me too" the young hylian said, shuddering "It felt like everything around me was squeezing me tightly! It was terrible!"

"You'll be fine Nik" Link said gently, patting the boy's back "Let's get out of here" the other boy nodded. However, before they could do anything else, a loud squelching noise came from behind them, making Nik scream in horror. Reacting quickly, Link turned around, Ice Rod in hand as he saw the large puddle from the bomb condensing rapidly into another, identical monster, whose eyes were focused right on him as it raised its tentacles "Nik, run!" the young hero screamed as he swung the rod, sending out another blast of cold. This time however, the monster intercepted the main brunt of it with one of it's tendrils, which froze solid instantly, the creature smashing the tentacle right in front of Link, knocking him down to the ground and sending the Ice Rod flying off the edge of the platform "Ow…" he groaned, looking up to see a one of the things tentacles hovering over him

"Link!" Nik screamed in horror as the beast wrapped it's tendril around Link's body, completely covering his clothing in latex, and like his sword before, it began to slowly dissolve

"Grr… Let go of me!" the young hylian screamed, wiggling around in a vain attempt to break free of the monster's grip. Unconcerned by his victims struggles, the monster opened its mouth wide and dropped Link within. Link took a deep breath as everything around him went dark as the monster closed it's mouth. Link shivered as he felt the goo surrounding him begin to move, sliding all over his body, feeling as if it was slowly peeling off his clothing. Despite the situation he was in, the boy felt himself grow hard at the sensation of the rubber slowly moving all over his body, caressing every single area of it, going in between his toes, adhering to every single one of his individual fingers. Suddenly, Link help in a gasp as he felt the rubber form around his ass enter his hole, making waves of pleasure course through him, as at the same time the rubber covered his crotch, with what he guessed was a bulge " _Oh goddess this feels great!_ " he thought in his arousal fueled delirium, only for those thoughts to be interrupted by a sudden flash of lights. He felt a strong pushing sensation and he he gasped as he fell out of the monster, back onto the cold stone floor of the dungeon, he shivered as the air hit his now overly sensitive latex coated skin

"Link!" he heard Nik's voice shout as he struggled onto his knees, looking up to the monster. Without making another noise, the monster began melting down to the floor, once again becoming a completely harmless pile of gooey rubber. His eyes where drawn away from it by the sound of feet smacking against stone, he glanced sideways to see Nik crouching next to him, holding out his hand "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so…" the young hero mumbled as he took the other boy's hand, quickly letting go as he felt a sudden surge pass through them

"W-What was that!?" Nik screamed as he looked at his hand

"I have no idea…" Link muttered, slowly getting up to his feet and took a quick look over himself. His suit was near identical to Nik's, every single one of his fingers and toes where perfectly covered, leaving a perfectly smooth, one piece suit. The biggest difference between the two was Link's crotch. Unlike Nik's, or what Link originally thought, his penis wasn't inside of a bulge, it was instead perfectly coated, standing up erect and twitching, waiting for attention

"Wow" Nik said, looking straight at it "Why is yours out and mine in a bugle?"

"I have no idea" Link said, oddly not embarrassed at all by the other boy staring at his erect member. In fact, he felt better than ever before he was suited, thought suddenly he felt wave of pleasure go through his body and making him moan in pleasure

"Uh, sorry Link!" Nik exclaimed, pulling his hand away from the pulsing erection "I-I just got curious!"

"It-It's fine" Link panted, before shaking his head "It actually felt pretty good"

"Really?" the other boy said in surprise

"Yeah. It felt really nice" Link assured him "Either way, we need to find a way out of here"

"Yeah" Nik agreed. Taking one more deep breath to regain his composure, Link walked back to the pedestal, ignoring the shocks of pleasure that every single step he took sent through his body, and from the noises that Nik was making he assumed the boy was going through the same thing. Shaking his head, Link walked back to the pedestal, glancing at the strange pearl

"Okay, this thing has something to do with all of this" Link said as he studied the object, which had stopped glowing quite a while ago

"Indeed!" both boys jumped as they heard a high pitched voice say from behind them "You must be a genius!" quickly turning around with his fists raised, Link saw what seemed to be a black haired, red eyed boy who wearing a bright white and yellow robe, a hat similar to Link old one on his head alongside with a silver tiara with a bright green stone. He was smiling at them as he sat, slouched back on the large stone chair

"Who are you!?" Link exclaimed, his fists still raised

"Oh right, you're not from around here" the boy said with a smile "I'm Vaati. Pleasure to meet you!" the boy saw that while Link was still glaring at him, he was walking slightly back towards the pedestal "So, you like my pearl?"

"Your pearl!?" Nik asked, his eyes widening in fear

"Yep!" the boy said, popping the P loudly "And it looks like to me it finally worked perfectly!"

"Finally worked!?" Link growled, glaring at the boy

"Oh yeah" the black haired boy said, ignoring the glare "You're, what, attempt number five?"

"F-Five?" Nik stuttered out in horror

"Oh yeah" the boy said nonchalantly "The first time, these idiot monster brought me a girl" he stuck out his tongue in seeming disgust "Not my style. Then every other attempt ended with them getting dissolved or the monsters getting carried away and taking them"

"So, why the hell are you kidnapping people!?" Link growled

"Well, I was lonely" Vaati said with a smile on his face

"That's it!?" Link growled in anger

"Yeah, pretty much" Vaati said calmly "What, do I need more motivation that just to have a couple of nice looking boys around me?"

"You're nuts!" Nik screamed in panic

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Vaati cried, placing at hand at his chest dramatically as he walked closer to Nik, stopping right in front of him "You really shouldn't call your master something nasty like that"

"M-Master!?" Nik stammered as he attempted to back away from the boy "Your not my mas-" Nik was interrupted as Vaati surged forward and locked lips with him. The brown haired hyalian froze in shock for a second and, much to Link's shock, slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The blonde hero stood there in complete shock for what felt like a minute as the two in front of him kissed, then Vaati broke it off

"What were you saying?" he asked with smirk on his face as the boy in front of him opened his eyes, making Link gasp in shock as the previously green orbs had turned into a bright red, identical to Vaati's

"Nothing important master!" Nik chirped happily "Just that I love being yours!"

"That's what I thought" Vaati said with a big smile on his face, his hand running over the large bulge on Nik's suit

"Gaaaah" the boy moaned in pleasure

"W-What the hell did you do to him!?" Link stammered in horror as he saw the other boy turn into putty in his hand

"All I did was remind him who he belongs to" Vaati explained calmly as he began walking towards Link, who took steps backwards

"St-Stay away from me!" Link cried as the white clothed boy got closer and closer

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't happen, right Nik?" Vaati asked calmly

"Yes master!" a cheerful voice exclaimed from behind Link. Before the latex clad hero could react, he felt Nik grasping his arms from behind, pinning him in place

"Nik!?" Link cried in shock "Let me go!"

"Nope!" the enslaved boy said happily as Vaati got closer to him

"Oh, he looks a little tense, dosent he?" Vaati asked mockingly

"Yes he does master" the slave boy agreed "Do you want me to help him?"

"Of course!" Vaati said, walking right up to Link's face, grasping his coated dick with his hand "I'll help out"

"Guuahh!" Link moaned as he felt Nik rub his bulge against his ass alongside Vaati rubbing his dick

"Feeling good Link?" Vaati asked the boy as drool began to come out of his mouth

"Y-Yes" Link gasped out, his oversensitive latex suit making the arousal a hundred times stronger "Yes it does!"

"Do you want it to feel great forever?" Vaati asked him

"Mmmmm" Link grumbled, forcing himself to stay quiet, only to gasp as the boy in front of him gave his member a strong squeeze "Yes! I want to feel like this forever!"

"Prefect!" Vaati said, quickly lurching forewards and locking his lips with Link's. Despite everything he was feeling, an overwhelming feeling of peace overcame Link, his eyes locking with Vaati's, a surge of admiration and submissiveness coursing through him alongside the pleasure, and waved around his body with incredible power. Realising that his hands where now free, he grabbed the body of the boy kissing him as he felt Vaati's hand run up and down his memeber, sending even more pleasure through him, soon Vaati broke off the kiss and let go of his cock, making Link whine in need "Did you enjoy that slave?"

"Yes master!" Link cried as his blue eyes shifted a deep red, just like his master's

"Perfect to hear!" Vaati said with a smile "But I'm not really ready to play right now. Nik, keep your partner busy"

"Yes master!" a familiar voice chirped, as Link felt the shock of pleasure that accompanied the touch of his fellow slave as said boy hugged him from behind, his bulge covered crotch rubbing against Link's ass as he felt a rubber coated hand grasp his cock "Ready to play Link?"

"Yes!" Link exclaimed as his friend began pumping his member, making him moan even more. And he loved every second of it "You know Nik…"

"Yeah Link?" Nik asked over the loud sound of squeaking rubber

"I think I'm going to like serving master Vaati!" the former hero said happily, believing it with his whole heart.


	10. Pokeboy Experiment (Pokemon)

**Hello. This story is actually inspired by the world created by the artist and writter who goes by Kurttype5. I hope that you enjoy it**

Lucas was twisting and turning in his bed, unable to fully fall asleep. Sighting, the raven haired trainer sat up from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes as he looked around the mostly empty room of his new Villa

"Still can't believe that guy just gave this place to me" the boy whispered to himself as he sat up, reaching over to small table next to his bed and grabbing a small white watch and looking at the small, green screen "It's not even eight in the morning yet. Why the hell can't I fall as-"

*BEEP*

"Uh?" the boy wondered as his thoughts were interrupted by a small chirp coming from the watch "A message? Who the heck is sending me messages at this hour?" shrugging his shoulders, the boy pressed the buttons on the side of the device, bringing up the contact screen and highlighted the bouncing symbol "Barry?" Lucas muttered under his breath as he tapped the screen, accessing the chat page and reading what his best friend had sent him

Hey Lucas! How's the new villa treating you?

"Hehe, 'Pretty well, though its really empty'" he muttered as he typed

Well, I'm not shocked. From what I've seen, it's pretty big for just one kid, right?

"You have no idea pal" he typed out "It feels like a haunted house with how empty it is"

Well, you won't have to worry about that for long. I'm coming over!

"You are!?" he typed out happily

Yep. On the boat right now, so you better be ready to greet me, or else you're getting fined!

"Hehehe, alright pal. 'I'll meet you there'" he typed out, smiling slightly at his friend's joke

Good! Meet at the pier around 1 this afternoon

"Gotcha" he typed out before shutting off the Poketch and placing it back on the table, quickly getting up from the bed and stretching, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to the closet, slipping off his pajamas and grabbing a pair of white boxers, quiklcy slipping them on. He then stopped in place, hearing a noise coming from the outside of his window. Furrowing his eyebrows, Lucas walked over to the window and grasped it, pulling it open, his eyes closing quickly as the bright light from outside blinding him for a split second. Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the sun, he looked outside, seeing nothing outside except for a few rustling leaves from one of the tree "Uh, guess it was nothing…" he muttered to himself, turning around and heading back for the closet, not seeing the shadow that climbed down from the tree and quickly dashed off.

Lucas sighted as he looked out onto the ocean, resting his back on a nearby tree to cover him from the harsh sunlight of the Battle Zone's dock area

"Arceus damn it, why is it so hot today?" Lucas mutterd to himself as he adjusted his beret "At least I skipped on the jacket today…" he looked around with a smile on his face, seeing all of the trainer run around the area, dashing from one place to another as they hopped around the battle facilities, but his eyes were drawn to two people who were standing in in front of one of the stands. They didn't exactly fit in with the rest of the trainers around them, who where running around with loose fitting jackets, shorts and caps of all kinds, but these two boys were wearing something completely different. Instead of loose t shirts and jackets, they wore tight looking, shiny shirts that seemed to stick to their skin so closely that almost seemed fused to it and instead of shorts or normal pants, they were wearing shiny tights that reached down to their thighs and they were wearing no shoes at all, their bare feet exposed to the warm air of the island. But the other thing that drew Lucas's attention was their behavior. Most of the people who visited the island where ecstatic, happy to have received an invitation, and racing around to battle the Frontier Brains, their belts jiggling with six pokeballs as they happily chatted with other trainers. But these two boys weren't like that, they actually seemed to trying to avoid attention, turning away from any conversation and looked around nervously, grouping closer whenever anyone got close to them or tried to start a conversation and yet another thing that drew the young champions attention was the fact that, again unlike most of the trainers who walked around the area, they only had one pokeball each, and they seemed to keep a tight grip on them, as if they where scared of them being taken away.

"Wonder who those two are…" Lucas wondered to himself as he looked them over. They both seemed to be around thirteen, maybe even a little older, and each of them had a wild head of hair, one being a bright, golden blonde with pale skin while the other had midnight black hair and darker, chocolate skin. He couldn't really get a good look at their faces due to them being so bunched together, though, thanks to being close, he did manage to catch a few bits of their conversation

"Are you sure…. We can't afford to be wrong about this!" one of them said in a slightly panicked voice

"Will calm down already!?" he heard the other one growl in a low voice "For tenth time, I sent the message….-nfimred that he's coming too, so would you please relax a little?"

"So, their waiting for someone to come here on the next ferry?" Lucas muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the sea front, the two boys' words still in his head. Sighting, the boy laid back onto the tree and looked up, seeing a small glint in the distance, a smile forming on face as the twin drills of the S.S Spiral barreling down the rough seas fo Sinnoh, heading right towards the pier off the Battle Zone "Finally!" he exclaimed, quickly getting up from the tree and dashing off to the entrance area just as the ship came to a complete halt, the ramp lowering quickly, a small crowd of people walking off. He looked over the crowd and saw a familiar pointy blonde head of hair "Barry!"

"Lucas!" the blonde haired trainer shouts, dashing down the ramp, shoving people out the way, making the young champion giggle as the other passenger took tumbles "What? What's so funny?" the trainer asked as he came to a stop in front of Lucas

"Hehe, its nothing Barry" the young champion said "Just never change, okay?"

"Uh, sure..?" the blonde boy said, confused as the two walked towards the island proper "So… What about Lunch?" the orange clad boy asked, taking a look at his Poketch

"Yeah, sure" Lucas said with a smile "Come on, I know a pretty good place!"

Both boys walked through the door of a large restaurant that was packed with quite a few trainers sitting in booths, all of them happily chattering away without worry

"Ah hello Lucas" a voice singsonged from his left, a tall waiter walking over to them "Good to see you again"

"Same here Jun" the young champion said to the tall woman before pointing at him and Barry "Do you have a table available?"

"Yeah, come on" the woman said with a smile, leading both boys to the back of the restaurant and placing down the on a table "Here you go. You want something right now?"

"Yeah, I want a soda pop and a plate of fries. How bout you Barry?" Lucas said as he took a seat

"The same thing" the hyper boy said, taking a seat right on the other side of his friend. The waiter left without another word, leaving the two former rivals alone "So, how being champion treating you?"

"You wouldn't believe how tiring it is!" Lucas exclaimed as he took his beret "It's like I'm in charge of solving almost every problem in the damn region!"

"Hehe, really?" Barry said with a giggle as another waiter brought them their drinks "Thanks"

"Yeah" Lucas said, popping his bottle open "Honestly, I expect that one of these days I'll wake up to a call about how Fantina's toilet is clogged and I need to go fix it"

"Pffft" the other boy laughed "Really? That bad?"

"Yeah" Lucas said, taking a sip of his soda "Honestly, sometimes it feels like I'm the only guy in these entire region who can fix problems!"

"Hey don't count me out of that!" Barry complained with a grin "I did help you team Galactic, remember?"

"Yeah you did" the champion said, placing the bottle back on the table "You wanna take over?"

"Pfft, no thanks" Barry said with a giggle "Plus, I already have a job, and Wake isn't going to let me go too easily"

"Wake? Crasher Wake?" Lucas asked with a look of shock on his face

"Yup" the boy said, pride evident in his face "He finally accepted me!"

"He took in as an apprentice?"

"Uh, not quite…" Barry said with a slight blush on his face "More like an intern…"

"An… an intern in a gym?" Lucas said with a small smile "So, what's your job? Keeping the pool clean?"

"Yeah, that's one of them" the blonde boy said, leaning back a bit "But I also have to make sure that the other trainers are ready for a challenger and make sure that the pools are ready for the puzzle"

"Doesn't sound like its that great" Lucas said

"Yeah, I'll admit that it ain't the best job, but Crasher is always around to give me advice and lessons, so I'll take it"

"Hehe, man I missed ya Barry" Lucas said with a smile as he saw a waiter walking towards them, a plate of fries in his hands

"Yeah, same here dude" Barry said as the waiter placed the plate on their table "Thanks!"

"Hehe" the raven haired trainer laughed, grabbing a couple of fries and popping them in his mouth "So, aside from catching up, why did you come?"

"Huh?" Barry wondered, stopping right in the middle of forcing down a fistfull of fries

"Are you here to your dad?" Lucas questioned as he threw another bit of food into his mouth "Or for the frontier itself?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Barry asked, a worried expression on his face, putting the food back on the plate "You sent me a message telling me to come here"

"Wait, what?" Lucas wondered, flummoxed "I-I never sent you a text asking you to come over. Y-You sent me one this morning telling me you were coming over!"

"I never sent you a text this morning!" Barry exclaimed, holding up his Poketch to Lucas "Look!". The young champion did, seeing that the last message that Barry had sent him was from yesterday, with him accepting an invitation

"The hell?" Lucas muttered, slightly freaked out, quickly bringing up his own poketch and opening up the texting app, and taking a look "Look at mine!" he said, holding up his own for his friend to see. Barry looked at him with a strange look before reading the screen, his eyes widened in shock

"What the hell is going on!?" Barry exclaimed

"I have no idea!" Lucas said "It can't be the thing acting up. I took it for a tune up a few days ago"

"Damn it!" Barry said, rubbing his temples in frustration

"I know!" Lucas exclaimed, looking around for a second "I don't know what's going on, but we need to stay cal-"

"Lucas, what wrong?" Barry asked, seeing his friend's gaze looking over to the other side

"Over there" Lucas whispered, pointing to a table a few feet away. There where the two boys from earlier, without anything on their table and just kept whispering to each other

"Those two?" Barry whispered back as he looked over "What about them?"

"I've seen those two before" Lucas said, his eyes never leaving the two boys "When I was waiting for you, I saw them hanging around, trying their damndest to not be noticed"

"Pff, with what their wearing, that is not easy" Barry grumbled "Is that all? That they were acting a bit weird?"

"It's not just that, I caught a bit off their conversation too" the raven haired boy explained "They where talking about sending messages and making sure that two people were coming"

"But they don't have Poketches" Barry said, his eyes widening in realisation

"Exactly!" Lucas whispered "I think those two had something to do with this!". Both boys nodded at each other and kept their eyes on the two, seeing that they where getting up on their feet to leave "Come on!" Lucas whispered, elbowing Barry "Follow them, I'll leave some money to pay"

"Got it" Barry said, taking off behind the two latex clad boys. Giving his friend a smile, Lucas dug through his pockets and bringing out a wad of money and a pen, he quickly jotted down something on a napkin and left the money, quickly turning around and heading towards the door, holding up his Poketch and opening the texting function

"Barry, you there?" he said as he typed out, receiving a response a few moments later

Yeah I'm here. I'm still on their tail, they went in the to the alley behind the restaurant

"Good" the young champion typed out "Have you been able to hear anything?"

Yeah, they seemed to be talking about some test their supposed to be doing. I'm not sure what it is thou-

"Barry?" Lucas typed out. No response "Barry, you there?" again, no response "Crap!" he exclaimed, running out the door and looking around. Adjusting his hat in determination, Lucas quickly walked over to the side of the building and headed off towards the back alleys behind the establishment, stepping around Rattatas dashing around from one garbage bag to another

"Well that was easier than I thought it would" he heard a voice say, making his stop in his tracks "I thought we would have to make some kind of trap or something to get these two"

"Yeah" the voice of the other boy said as Lucas slowly creeped near the edge of the alley "Well, now we just need to get the other one. Wonder how long it will take him"

"Not sure" the other voice said, Lucas peeking over the side of the wall to see what was happening. Standing there where both of the boys, their back to him and between their feet, squirming around on the ground was a strange, vaguely human shaped blob of shiny red and white latex "Well, he certainly is not as impatient as this one was!" the blonde boy said as he gave the blob a kick

"Dude!" the other one hissed "Don't do that! If their damaged, then we blow our chance!"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry" Blondie said, the smile on his face revealing that he didn't really mean it "But why exactly do have to do this? Doesn't the company have people for this kind of work?"

"Yeah, but after that idiotic scientist turned one of his partners into a test subject, we're supposed to this on our own" the one with dark hair said, resent clear in his voice "What was that moron thinking?"

"I don't think he was honestly" Blondie said, shrugging as he walked around the blob, slapping his hand on his partners back "But, don't worry about that. We're actually going to the test properly, so even if it fails, we won't be sent down to training ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" the dark haired boy said, taking a few steps forward "Come on, according to this thingy he had on" he held up a small orange object "Our other target is still in there"

"What are you still doing with that thing?" Blondie said, giggling slightly, snatching it from his hands and throwing it over his shoulder, in the young champion's direction "Come on, there's a window over there". Lucas gulped and moved forward a little more, his eyes being drawn to the object on the floor

"That looks familiar…" he muttered to himself as he reached over and grasped it. It was a orange Poketch, with a large crack running down the screen. Thinking back to where he had seen this, he turned around, only to be stopped dead when he saw what was on the back of it, three words that made his blood run cold. Property of Barry. Lucas looked back at the human shaped latex blob with horror in his eyes "Nononononono" he quickly dashed over, placing his hand over the figure's chest "B-Barry, is that you?"

"Hmph?" he heard coming from within "Hm hmph!"

"It's okay buddy, I'll get you out of there" the young champion muttered at his bound friend, tightly gripping the rubbery film, he began tugging at it in an attempt to tear in two

"Hmph!" the boy within grumbled, wiggling around

"Barry, stay still!" the boy hissed, his hands feeling the material begin to break apart, a loud squelching noise coming from it, making the young hero wince. Finally, he peered inside and saw his friend staring right back at him, a ball gag in his mouth and his eyes shining with fear "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out of the-"

"Oh, no you won't" a familiar voice near him said. Lucas gulped and glanced up, seeing one the boy with dark hair standing over him, a smirk on his face and his pokeball on his face "You know, I thought I was going to have to go looking for you."

"What are you talking abou-" the young boy was interrupted by the feeling of liquid running through his fingers. Quickly glancing down, Lucas saw that the latex surrounding his friend sealing itself, making him remove his fingers

"That's why" the boy said a smile on his face "Once your in there, only a few people can get you out. And you are clearly not one of them"

"Who the hell are you!?" Lucas screamed, jumping to his feet and reaching for his pokeballs. But before he could reach his belt, the boy in front of his threw the ball in his hand straight at him, it quickly hitting his chest and quickly splating all over his chest and spreading through the rest of his body "What the hell is this stu-Hmph!" the boy grunted as the latex forced its way into his mouth and hardened into a ball gag and feeling the latex surge over his head, quikcy forming a hood. The last thing Lucas saw before everything went black was a large, gooey blue vortex appear behind the boy, only for the latex to finally cover his eyes. The boy did not give up, and began struggling against the rubber holding him down

"Don't bother wasting your energy" the voice of the boy said

"Hmph!" Lucas growled through his gag, only to feel a strong pinching sensation on his arm. Suddenly, he was overcome by wave of lethargy and drowsiness

"Don't worry Lucas" the boy said, running his hand over Lucas' chest "I'll see you again very soon." With those words, Lucas fell in a deep sleep.

Lucas groaned, slowly opening his eyes as his body screamed in pain and nausea

" _Arceus, what happened…?_ " he thought as he finally opened his eyes, only to be met by complete darkness "Hmph?" he mumbled, feeling something in his mouth. Still a little groggy, he ran his tongue over the object, feeling a large round sphere jammed in between his lips " _Wha-What's going on…? Last thing I remember is- Shit!_ " his eyes widened as his memories of the previous events came back to him

"So, you two have finally gotten up to snuff then?" he heard a gruff voice say from in front of him, confusing him as he attempted to struggle, but his body did not react

" _Damn it!_ " he thought " _Whatever they put into me hasn't worn off yet_ " he grunted through his gag and laid his head back slightly, feeling some kind of wall behind him

"Yes sir" a familiar voice said with pride evident in it

" _It's one of them!_ " Lucas realised, closing his eyes to listen more closely

"So, since you went out of your way to get these two, your going through with this testing then?"

"Yes sir. We are" the voice of the other boy said, followed by the sound of footsteps "We followed the procedure to the letter"

"Good" the gruff voice said "Now let's get started and get these two out of there". Lucas didn't hear a single word, only the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. Soon, he heard an extremely loud squelching noise, making his wince in pain as the ruberry bubble around him started to break apart, making his eyes hurt as a bright light assaulted them. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he glanced around, taking in everything in the room. He was inside of a large, silvery metal room, with only one door, which was at the opposite end, and the light was coming from a large, neon blue light source that were placed on the walls. His eyes soon focused on the people in front of him, both of the boys, who were dressed the same as before and a tall, broad man that seemed to be dressed in some kind of security guard uniform, with a large pair of red letters stamped on his chest

"Hello boy" the guard said a big smile on his face "Good to see that you woke up fine"

"Hmph!?" Lucas grunted, his body still not responding to him "Hmph hm hmph!"

"Oh be quiet boy" the guard said, walking closer to him, glaring at him and grabbing him by his chin "Now, why don't you behave yourself like your friend over there?" the man roughly forced Lucas' head to his left, the boy's eyes widening at who he saw. In a very similar position to him, stood Barry, still dressed the same has he was earlier

"Hmph!" Lucas exclaimed through his gag, but his friend did not respond, he simply kept staring forward, his eyes strangely foggy

"Don't bother trying to get a response out of him" the man said, letting go of his face

"Well, we were told that the control bots had a small chance of failure. Guess that what happened with this one" the blonde haired boy said, pointing at Lucas

"That sucks" the dark haired one grumbled "That means that he's gonna be useless to us"

"Not really" the guard said with a nasty smirk on his face as he backed away from Lucas

"What do you mean sir?" the chocolate skinned boy asked

"Just watch Leo" the guard said "Boys!" he screamed, looking Lucas straight in the eye "Step forward!". Lucas looked at him in confusion, only for fear to overtake it as he felt his body move on its own, and, Barry doing the same with the blank look on his face

"Hmph!?" Lucas cried around his gag, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked over the people who stole control away from him.

"See boys?" the guard said, turning away from the two gagged boys "Their both still under control. All that happened in his case" the man pointed at Lucas "Is that he's just not quiet about it"

"So as long as you keep the gag on, it'll be fine Leo" the blonde haired boy told his friend, giving him a friendly punch on his arm

"Well, at least I don't have the chatty one like you do Mark" Leo answered back with a smile "The gag alone should be enough to keep him quiet"

"So, now that their awake, should we get started with this?" the guard asked. Both boys looked at each other before nodding "Good. Then we start by getting rid of the unnecessary crap"

" _What is he talking about?_ " Lucas thought as the the dark skinned boy, Leo walked up to him, his friend doing the same for Barry

"Alright companion" the boy said in a commanding tone "Remove those clothes right now". Lucas glared at the boy in front of him, as his body once again began moving on its own. He unzipped his black vest, throwing it to the floor, same with his T-shirt and quickly kicked off his shoes "Good. Keep going boy"

"Hmph!" Lucas growled as his hands went to his waist and grasped the side of his jeans and quickly pulled them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and white socks, which he reached down and pulled off his feet in a second

"Very good boy" Leo said, walking closer to Lucas' body "Only one piece to go~"

" _No! I won't do this for you!_ " Lucas screamed in head, his slamming shut as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he attempted to fight the order

"Aw, look at that!" he heard Mark's voice say "He's trying to fight! It's adorable"

"Well, I won't have it" Leo said "Companion! Remove your underwear this instant!"

"Hmph!" Lucas complained, the new order shattering his fight. His hands went down and grasped his underpants and quickly ripped them off, leaving his small, flaccid member exposed to the other people in the room, making the boy blush a deep scarlet

"There we go" Leo said, reaching down and tugging at Lucas' penis "You know, it's smaller than I thought it would be" the young champion blushed even more at that

"Hehe" Mark giggled as he walked over "Well, at least my choice was a lot more enjoyable there, isn't that right companion?"

"Well, as enjoyable as this is" the guard said, interrupting the boys "Remember that the nano controllers have a limited battery life. So, is this little experiment of yours ready?"

"Yes it is" Leo said with a smile on his face

"Perfect" the guard said "But before you can them away, I have to check them over"

"That's fine by me" Mark said, Leo nodding along with his friend

"Companions!" the guard shouted at the tops of his lungs "Stand in front of me at attention!" Lucas walked over to the man against his will, stopping right in front of the tall man, his arms and legs snapping together, leaving him straight as and arrow "Very good. Now, don't move at all"

"Hmph!" Lucas growled as he felt his body stiffen as the guard walked around him, lifting his arm "HMPH!" he shrieked as he felt the man touch his ass

"He's good Leo" the man said as he walked over to the left, where Lucas could see Barry, stark naked just like him, standing straight as the man poked and prodded him

"Perfect" Leo said, walking over to him and smiling, placing his hand on the boy's belly, making Lucas shiver due how cold it was "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

"Hmph?" the boy wondered as Leo held a long, thin strip of latex. Without another word, the dark skinned boy reached down and grasped Lucas' penis, making the boy blush as he felt something be forced on his shaft

"Alright then, let's get going, shall we?" Leo said, holding the strip on his hand and giving it a tug. Lucas tried to moan as he looked down, seeing that his shaft being completely covered by the latex and attached to the strip

" _A leash!?_ " the boy thought as he was led away from the silver room and into a large, metal hallway, where his guide took a left and walked away from all of the people who were walking around

"Come on boy" Leo said, giving him another strong tug "We need to get moving"

"Hmph!" Lucas complained as he took a quick glanced back, seeing Mark lead a naked Barry by a nearly identical leash right behind them

"Hey Leo!" Mark called from behind, walking a little faster to catch up with them

"Yeah Mark?"

"You think that what happened to his bots will affect the method?"

"It shouldn't" Leo said calmly, giving Lucas another tug to make him go faster "Remember , we designed it to be able to work on anyone, so this should be fine"

"I hope so" the other boy said, a smile on his face "Imagine how big this will be for us if it works!" Lucas tuned out the conversations between the two and looked over to his left, where Barry was keeping pace with them

"Hmph!" Lucas grunted at his friend, only to be ignored "Hmphhm hmm hm- HMPH!" he cried as he felt an extremely strong tug on his leash, stumbling forwards to meet the angry eyes of Leo

"Bad companion!" he exclaimed "You really are a fighter, aren't you?"

"Hmph!" Lucas exclaimed at him as they came to a stop in front a large metal door

"This is it" Leo said with a big grin on his face as he grasped the leash on Lucas and yanked it off

"Moment of truth" Mark said as he did the same to Barry "Both of you, enter this room, right now". Without a word, both naked boys entered the room, the door sealing behind them

" **Alright you two!** " came a voice from an intercom " **Soon, the nano controllers within you will die and you will be able to move once again. But this door will not open until there are two perfectly trained pokeboys standing within this room. Do you understand?** "

Both boys nodded silently. With crackle, the intercom shut off and both of them collapsed to the ground, groaning as the sensations of control overcame their bodies. Lucas himself groaned as he got to his knees, recovering a bit faster than the other boy

"Hmph…" he groaned, his hands quickly flying to his mouth and grasping the gag, quickly pulling it out "Blagh!" he spit out "Oh good Arceus, I will never take my tongue for granted again!"

"Hmph!" came a grunt from the other boy, who was slowly getting back on his feet

"Barry!" the raven haired boy exclaimed, stumbling over to his friend "Hold on pal I'll get it out!" he said as he undid the clamps on the back of his friends head and pulled out the ball gag "There!"

"Gah!" Barry cried, spitting out "Tha-That was horrible!"

"I know" Lucas said as he rubbed his friends back

"Whe-Where are we Lucas?" the blonde boy said

"I have no idea" the raven haired boy said, taking a seat right next to his friend "You okay?"

"I-Ill be fine" he responded, slowly getting up to his knees as he looked over his friend "You know, I never thought I'd see you naked"

"Y-Yeah, same here" Lucas said, his cheeks lighting up scarlet as he looked over Barry's body

"So what do we do?" the blonde trainer asked, kicking away the still wet gag

"I have no clue" Lucas said as he looked around the room. It was a large circle, made completely of smooth, silvery metal like the room they had woken up on, with the same lights. Now the only difference was the pair of air ducts on the top of the room

"Well, we're stuck"

"That Leo guy said that the door would open when there where 'Two pokeboys standing in this room'" Lucas said

"The hell is a pokeboy!?" Barry cried

"I have no idea. Its like where just property to them" Lucas said, resting his hands on the floor "Look Barry, we can't just give up! We need to find our way out of here!"

"Yeah!" Barry said, looking over to his friend with a large grin "We can get out of he-" the boy was interrupted by a loud hissing sound coming from the ceiling "The hell is that?!"

"I don't…" Lucas said, looking up at the ceiling and felt his blood run cold as he saw a large cloud of bright pink smoke coming from the vents "Cover you mouth!" he cried, smacking the boy next him down to the ground, both of them slamming down onto the cold metal stomach first

"Dude, the hell is wrong with these people!?" Barry cried as he placed his hand over his mouth and nose, Lucas doing the same "First the mind-rape us and now this?!"

"Barry, why are you asking me?!" Lucas cried as he looked up at the ceiling in fear, the gas rapidly filling the room, getting closer and closer to them

"This is bad!" Barry said, coughing as a few stray puffs of the gas entered his body

"Hang on man!" Lucas said, coughing as well just as the gas was just a few inches above them "Take a deep breath and don't let it go!" just as he said it, the raven haired boy took a huge gulp of air and held his head down as the gas finally overcame him.

He bit down on his tongue to avoid screaming as the gas came into contact with his bare skin, feeling as thought fire was licking it. He started feeling around blindly, his hands smacking across the cold metal floor

" _Come on, come on, where are you?_ " he thought as he crawled ahead a small bit "Where the hell are you?" he thought as he continued to crawl forwards, not feeling anything. As he continued, his chest started hurting, and he could feel his cheeks turning blue. Desperation starting ot set in, Lucas slowly opened his eyes, tears forming inside them due to the gas, he saw a small patch of skin inside of the cloud of pink and slowly stood up, wobbling over as the burning sensation through his body started to focus down on his crotch. However, due to the lack of visibility, he tripped over the other boy's legs and ended up sprawled on the floor, facing up as he felt the world around him begin to shudder " _Can't… Hold it anymore… Need. Oxygen…._ " those where the only thoughts that ran through his mind as he opened his mouth and, with a gasp, finally began breathing again.

"AGH!" he exclaimed as his throat began burning, the gas freely flowing throat his now open mouth, though as quickly as the burning began, it ended, the stimulation and heat flowing down to his crotch, heating it up to a degree he had never felt before "Gah gah gah" he panted, tears forming in his eyes as he slowly sat up and looked down, seeing his penis standing up, rock hard and twitching. Slightly confused, he poked it and shivered at the pleasure that showered his body

" **You are always hard** " A voice rang out of the intercom

"Wait…. What?" Lucas said, looking around sluggishly before turning his attention back to his twitching member, watching it bob up and down as if it was the most important thing in the world

" **You are hard. You are always hard** "

"N-No, no I'm not" Lucas stammered, his eyes never leaving his twitching erection

" **You are hard. Very horny. So very very hard and horny** "

"Y-Yes!" Lucas panted as everything around him began to become fuzzy. All that mattered was his erection and the voice speaking to him. He slowly raised his hand and brought closer to his crotch

" **You want release"**

"Y-Yes, I want release" he muttered to himself as eh grasped his rod and began to slowly pump up and down

" **You want release. You need release** " the intercom repeated, the words worming themselves into Lucas' weakening mind

"I-I need release…" he said, still pumping

" **You love latex** "

"I-I Love l-latex?" Lucas wondered, his addled mind not really questioning what was being said

" **You love being in latex** " the voice said, its worms once again worming its way to Lucas' mind, becoming truth

"I-I love being in latex" the boy repeated with more conviction this time, fully believing it

" **You feel naked and empty without latex covering you** "

"I feel naked and empty without latex covering me" he repeated as sense of uncomfortablility washed over him as he looked over his skin, looking at it as if it was covered in filth

" **But there is one thing you more than latex. You love to obey** "

"There is one thing I love more than latex. I love to obey" he repeated as he removed his hand from his erection, not having neared ejaculation at all and much more content to simply listen to the voice

" **You love to obey because it's natural for you and makes you cum.** "

"I love to obey because it's natural for me and it makes me cum" the boy repeated happily. After, it was he was meant to do, obeying came naturally to him, even more so than breathing, and it was one of the few things that allowed his eternal erection to have some release

" **You want someone to command you. You want to serve you're better. You want a master. You want an owner** "

"I want someone to command me, I want to serve my better, I want a master" the boy said cheerfully "I want an owner!"

" **You remember nothing from before you entered this room, not even your name** "

"I remember nothing from before I entered this room" the boy repeated happily, his memories simply flicking out of existence "Not even my name" as soon as he said that, the name Lucas disappeared into the ether and so went any connection to him. Any traces of Lucas, the champion of the Sinnoh region, tamer of Giratina and defeater of Team Galactic disappeared and what was left behind was a perfectly, obedient boy. Just as that happened, a loud sound began rumbling from the ceiling, and with a fan turned on, the pink smoke being sucked inside of it, leaving the room perfectly clean and free of any foreign gasses, with nothing more than two naked, smiling boys sitting on the floor as their minds finished molding into their new personas.

The boy formerly known as Lucas blinked quickly, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the empty room and saw another boy laying on the floor a few feet away from him. Shaking his head, he slowly stood up and looked over his own body, shivering slightly at the sight of his own pale skin for some reason he couldn't figure out and then in between his legs was his twitching erection, which drew his attention with how hard it was. Not really caring that there was another person in the room, he grasped at his rod with both hands and began pumping it up and down, desperately trying to get some release from it.

"Gr, come on!" he heard another voice say. Looking up, he saw that the blonde boy he had seen earlier was doing the same thing "Come on! I can't take this anymore!"

"Hey!" the black haired boy called, snapping the blonde's attention away from from his pumping

"What?" the boy once named Barry asked, a bit annoyed at his interruption

"Are you trying to cum?" the black haired boy asked, letting his own member out of his hand as he looked at the other boy

"Y-Yeah" the boy gasped, finally letting go himself and looked up, still panting, and rubbing his arms

"What's wrong?" the black haired boy asked

"I-I can't do it!" he screamed in horror "I-I've been giving it all I've got for the last five minutes and nothing!"

"I know…." the raven haired boy said, giving his own erection a good squeeze "I want to do it too, but I can't"

" **Hello companions!** " a computerized voice came from the intercom, making both naked boys jump in shock

"Who said that?" the blonde boy asked, looking around in confusion

" **I am here to give you the last part of your training before you can see your owners** " that word caught the attention of both boys, making them excited

"Our owners?" the blonde one asked, joy clear in his voice

" **Indeed. Your final part of the you're training is to be placed within your suits. Once you receive your suit, you will be able to cum** "

"Our suits?" the black haired boy asked. The voice didn't answer his question, instead, both boys heard a hissing sound coming from behind them. A small square of the floor had opened up, revealing a shiny puddle of black and white latex, making both boys light up in joy

 **"** **One of you please step in to receive their suit. The other will receive their in a moment** " the computerized voice chirped. Both boys stared at each other for a second, only for the blonde boy to shove the other one and running over to the pool

"Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose pal!" the blonde called back as he hopped into the pool, the latex not splashing at all. Instead, the latex began shooting up tendrils that attached to his skin, going for his legs, arms and chest. There was a momentary struggle as the surprise of the reaction was soon overtaken by bliss, the blonde shaking in delight as he collapsed to his knees, moans coming from his mouth as the rubber ran over his erection and covered it. He laid his hands on the metallic edge of the pool, only for the latex to spread over to them and encase them quickly and replaced by dark grey hooves, and finllay his moans of pleasure where distorted when the latex finally reached his face, covering it completely save for two pockets around his eyes, which remained out in the open. Then, from underneath his hair popped out two small black ears with their inside blue and two pointy, white 'horns' that spread through his back until stopping right above his ass

" **Pokeboy, please exit the pool and head to the wall right in front of you to receive the final component of your suit** " the voice said. The coated boy simply nodded, stepping out of the now empty pool on his brand new hooves and headed for the wall, rear first " **Stand by...** " soon, a small panel of the wall opened up, right where the blonde's ass was placed. The suited boy suddenly thrust his hips forwards and removed his butt from the hole and the other boy saw that there was now a large, white lighting bolt shaped tail hanging out off his butt, which the boy wiggled happily as one last detail on his suit formed, as white zigzags formed all over the suit, even the now coated and twitching erection had the pattern on it, making the black haired boy realized what his room mate had turned into

"Y-You're a Zebstrika!" the boy shouted, only to be ignored by said person. Instead, said pokemon-suited boy was busy running his hooves over his entire body, and began running them over his coated penis, making him buckle and and thrust his hips forwards, but no liquid came out, almost as if it was absorbed by the suit. The latex Zebstrika panted for a minute before resuming his masturbation, only to receive nothing in return. He looked down disappointed and began rubbing once again

" **Second companion** " the voice said, breaking the black haired boy's attention from the show in front of him " **Please turn around to receive your suit** ". Just as it said that, another pool appeared on the opposite side of the room, the latex in this one being blue and black, with trace amounts of goldish yellow. The boy didn't hesitate for a second, thanks to his programming and happily jumped into the pool. Just as it had for the Zebstrika, the latex shot out tendrils that touched all of his body, his arm, his neck and his waist

"Aaaaaaaaah" he moaned as he felt the latex move around his hips, completely filling his hole, leaving it a ice shine black latex, ready for use by anyone. He fell to his knees as the latex found itself around his erection and coated and forced its way inside the tip, though his moan where soon silenced by the latex moving into his mouth and fill it up, forcing it to remain open as he felt the latex cover the rest of his head, leaving him with no visible hair as two large ears emerged from the sides. He took a deep, rubbery smelling breath as he held up his hands, seeing them be completely covered and turned into puffy, three toed blue paws.

" **Pokeboy, please exit the pool and-** " he didn't even let the voice finished as he ran up to the wall behind his now empty pool, his black latex feet smacking against the cold metal floor. He reached the wall, and held up his ass, ready to receive the final part " **Stand by…** " just like with his room mate, the panel hissed open and the coated boy attempted to gasp as he felt something being forced inside his hole, making his already hard erection twitch even more. He removed himself from the wall and looked behind him, seeing a thin, black tail that ended in a yellow, four point star, he looked down to his body to see two yellow bands form around his wrist and he finally knew what he was.

He was a latex Shinx.

He reveled in his new suit, his new skin, running his paws all over it, feeling his tail hanging out from his ass and his large ears, before his eyes focused on the other pokeboy in the room. Zebstrika was still desperately trying to force ejaculation out of his penis. The latex Shinx felt a smile one his face as he quickly dashed over and knocked the other pokeboy to the ground, and thrusting his twitching erection into Zebstrika's forced open mouth. The other one immediately began sliding up and down, sucking at the same time to force a reaction out of the Shinx. Which he soon did, as Shinx felt himself buckle as a wave of cum escaped into the other pokeboy's mouth, making him moan as he removed himself. Zebstrika though, simply swallowed it all and got onto his knees, holding his crotch out in Shinx's face, which the suited boy instantly knew what to do, he down on all fours and took the erection into him, sucking at it gently. Even though no liquid came out, he continued to do it as he enjoyed the act itself, driving Zebstrika to moan even louder. Soon after that though, the two pokeboys where interrupted as a door slid open, three people walking inside. Two boys, one with pale skin and blonde hair, and the other with dark skin and black hair, alongside an old man with a lab coat and a clipboard in hand

"Well well well" the old man said as he watched the two pokeboys "This is quite impressive. Companions! Stand in front of me!" Almost as if they were shocked, both boys separated and dashed over to the man, standing at attention in front of them. The old man smiled and looked them over, giving them each a rub on their erection, which made them both shake in delight "This is quite impressive." he turned to the other two people "Mark, Leo this is quite the amazing feat you've managed here!"

"Thank you Doctor Cyrus" Leo said, bowing slightly

"You flatter us" Mark said with a grin

"Well, it is praise well give" Cyrus said, as he continued to scribble out notes "I knew you two were prodigies, but to cram the entire pokeboy training of around two hours into around ten minutes? That is praiseworthy" both of the boys blushed at this, leaving the pokeboys confused

"So, what does this mean for us?" Mark asked

"Well, seeing as you followed proper protocol, unlike the former Chief Engineer" the doctor said with a scowl "I will be taking your method and control gas to the board and see if they approve of it in a couple of weeks. But even if they don't, you two have jobs in the research division of Anubis, so congratulations" both Leo and Mark burst into huge grins at hearing that

"So, just a few weeks then?"

"Yes. And that's mostly due to them" Cyrus said, pointing over at the two pokeboys, who where simply eyeing each other with lust in their eyes "We need to see if the conditioning will stick or if it will fail like Adam's eventually did" the man turned to the tw pokeboys and potinted at Leo and Mark "Companions. These are you masters". Shinx and Zebstrika immediately dashed over to them, Shinx over to Leo and Zebstrika to Mark

"S-Sir?" Leo asked as he felt the latex Shinx grope him

"Well, I'm of the belief that for this sort of thing, field testing is best" the old man said with a smile "So, you keep them for two weeks and see if there's any failure in the conditioning. If not, then you can keep them."

"Th-Thank you sir" Mark said with large smile "Come on Leo, let's go have fun with our new companions." with that, he led the Zebstrika boy away. Leo on the other hand, faced his new pet with a grin on his face

"Hello Shinx" he said, rubbing the pokeboy's erection "We are going to have fun together"

Shinx nodded his head, happy to finally have an owner and moaned at the touch. He was going to have fun with his master, that was for sure.


	11. A Christmas Punishment (Holiday Special)

As the last few days of November began to wane and the cold breeze of December came around, all around the world, people began to shift their attitudes towards the upcoming holidays, but there was one spot where this shift was more clear than anywhere else on earth. That spot being up in the north pole. Up at the top, hidden among what seemed to be an endless snowstorm sat a trio of enormous structures, all of them lit up with green, red and golden lights from every single window, with small figures walking around from one to the other. These figures where elves, the helpers of Santa, his faithful companions up in the freezing tundra that made up his home as well as theirs. Despite what most people thought of them, they weren't slaves or worked in bad conditions, in fact most of them really enjoyed their jobs, happily working through the year to manufacture toys and sweets for the good children of the world and happily leaving their post on December to enjoy their free time and relax before coming back to work on January 1rst. But not all elves where leaving to enjoy their free time, no some of them where coming in for a very long shift for what could be considered the most important part of giving away the toys. Art was one of these elves, walking through the snowy paths as he came back from the long vacation, wearing nothing more than a brightly colored latex bodysuit and a small jacket over it, his dark brown hair wiping about

"Hey Art!" one of the passing elves call to him as he walks past

"Hi Rob" Art said, waving at the elf. Like all elves, both Art and Rob looked incredibly young, around the age ten, with huge wide eyes, fluffy hair and, most obvious of all was their pointed ears, which pointed upwards, their tips coming through their hair "How was work?"

"It wasn't that bad" the other elf said, shrugging his shoulder "Making stuffed animals wasn't that bad this year. The guys working the Video Games had a really nasty time though"

"Well, they always did have the hardest time" Art said, shaking his head

"Yeah, they did" Rob said "Anyways, you finally getting to work?"

"What do you mean finally?" Art asked, indignant "Do you think I spend all my time laying around like you do on December?"

"Well, if you don't, then what do you for Santa all year?" Rob said in a challenging tone

"I help him organize things" Art replied, pride evident in his tone

"Sure you do" the other elf said with a sly grin on his face as he started walking away "Well, I'll see ya later Art! Try not to overwork yourself!" said elf giggled as he walked away, heading towards a nearby sled

"Hmph!" Art grumbled as he turned around and continued walking towards the nearest building. As he approached the large, metalic doors, he looked up and looked over the massive structure, as, unlike most of the other buildings which were painted brown and white, decorated to look as if they were built out of gingerbread and its roofs covered with brightly colored smoke stacks that spewed out multicolored smoke, this one was a dark, omunois gray, with blacked out windows and the roof was completely covered in satellites dishes, always moving around and hanging on the door was a sign that read 'Warning. Authorized elves only'. Sighing, Art pushed the door open and walked in, seeing dozens of elves running back and forth from computers, sending data back and forth between them

"Hey Art!" a familiar voice said from his right. An elf walked down from a nearby metal staircase and walked closer to him

"Hello Goy" Art said, waving at the red haired elf who was walking towards him. Like him, the boy was a wearing a shiny, latex bodysuit that covered him from his neck to his feet alongside a small jacket over his chest, he was also holding a tablet

"Good to see you. Ready for work?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" Art said as he walked over to the other elf, who handed him the tablet

"Then take a look at this" Goy said "We've made a few changed to the software, so it might take a little getting used to"

"What do you mean?" the brown haired elf asked as he looked over the display on the tablet. It seemed to be a map of the Earth, lighting up in different colors "What do the colors mean?"

"The amount of kids for the lists" Goy explained as they climbed higher up, heading towards a large room at the top "White means kids who don't celebrate Christmas"

"So, that doesn't count towards the total then?" Art wondered

"Exactly" the other elf said, opening the door and walking inside. Art followed him, entering into a giant room with screens surrounding a gigantic holographic globe in the center. "Wow, guess the detection software wasn't the only thing that was upgraded huh?"

"Yeah. You like it?" Goy said as he walked over to an empty seat and held out his hand. Art nodded and passed him, which he then plugged into the computer and pointed at the holo globe, which had lit up different colors

"Cool. So, what about the other colors?"

"Right" the other elf said, tapping away at the keyboard, bringing up a pie chart with three colors "Blue indicates Nice children, yellow indicates average and red naughty"

"Well, it looks like there are more good than bad this year" Art said with a smile

"Yeah, we do" Goy said, leaning back "We've got around a 66.7% nice, 23% average and around a 10% naughty, so were doing really well this year"

"Yeah" he said, smiling for a second as he did the math in his head "Wait, what about the last 0.3%?" Art looked closer at the hologram, seeing that there was a fourth color on the wheel, black

"A yeah, those…." Goy said, sighing slightly "Those are the Nasty…"

"That many of them!?" Art said in shock "The number's doubled since last year!"

"I know" the red haired elf said, rubbing his forehead in frustration "Guess that's the price for having so many nice kids this year…"

"Crap…." Art mumbled as he took a seat next to Goy, taking a glance at the other elf "You did recheck this?"

"Yeah, we did" Goy said, making the brown haired elf moan in frustration "Well, good luck pal"

"Thanks man" Art said, Goy getting up and leaving the desk empty. Art shook his head and sat himself in front of the computer and began typing away "Guess I have to make the list…" he took one more glance at the hologram "Well, the Kramps are going to be very busy this year…"

Twelve year old Kyle Mortne smirked as he leaned his back against the wall, watching snow falling down from nearby trees as he waited for his quarry to arrive. Yawning, he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, and quickly lighting it and sticking it his mouth as he heard the sound of crunching snow, which made him smile

"Took you long enough" he said, expelling smoke from his mouth, as he turned around to meet face to face with the person who had just walked up to him. Standing in front of him was a small, nervous eleven year old boy with big glasses, who was clad in a bright red parka with a big blue backpack slung over his back "So Stan, do you have what I asked for?"

"Y-Yes I do…" the boy stammered as he took his bag off and opened it up, pulling out a pile of papers "H-Here. Your a-algebra homework for the next month…"

"Is it?" Kyle sneered, his teeth chomping down hard on the cigarette as he ripped the papers from the boy's hand and looked them over "Cause I still remember with the last batch of 'homework' you did"

"T-That won't happen again!" Stan said, taking a step back in fear

"Oh, are you sure it won't?" the taller boy said mockingly, walking closer to Stan and grabbing him by the shoulders "You, know, I think you need a quick remi-"

"No!" Stan shouted, cutting him off "I do understand!"

"No, I don't think that you do" Kyle repeated with a nasty smile on his face "I think that you need a reminder"

"No, please don-" the shorter boy was cut off as Kyle's knee was rammed into his stomach. Before Stan could even make a noise, he was shoved face first down onto the snowy ground

"There's your reminder, you little shit" Kyle sneered as he gave the boy a kick to his side "Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes!" Stan cried, tears beginning to stream out of his eyes

"Perfect" the bully said as he pulled out his phone "Oh, look at the time. Guess I'll see you in two weeks Stan! Merry Christmas!" without waiting for a response, Kyle turned around and walked off, still puffing his cigarette as he unlocked his phone and began browsing through his messages as he thought back to the child he had just left "God, what a pathetic little bastard" he chuckled to himself as he walked down the snow covered streets of the city suburbs, the houses all around him lighting up with flashes of green and red, with the occasional flash of golden. Looking to the right, he saw a huge snowman in front and, with a smirk on his face, he walked closer and shoved the thing over "Hehe" he giggled as he walked away, turning right and kept going, the sun beginning to lower until he saw his home. Looming over the rest of the street was a massive, four floored marble house with an enormous yard in front, a large marble fountain, which was currently off due to the cold, and a man wearing a tuxedo was waiting near the door

"Hello master Kyle. How was your day?" the old man wondered, only for Kyle to hove his messenger bag into his hands

"How do you think my day was?" the boy asked with a growl, turning around before the man could respond and walked inside, ignoring the huge christmas tree that was decorating the enormous hall. He just walked past that and headed to one of the couches, kicking off his shoes and laid himself down, holding up his phone and typing a text to one of his friends "Hey man! You out yet?" he said as he typed

"Not yet!" he read out "I wish you could pull out of this stupid detention like you did last month"

"Hehe, man I wish I could do that too" he typed out "Too bad my old man ain't here."

"Dammit!" his friend had responded "Well, when the hell does he get back?"

"After Christmas" he typed out, glancing up to the window, seeing that the sun had fully set

"Shit. Well, guess we have a way out of the detentions we got our way out of the detentions for next year"

"Hahaha" Kyle chuckled as he got up from the couch and headed for his bedroom "Yeah, we do have a way out of them. Anyways, I can't wait to see what my folks got me"

"Same here dude" came the response as he came to the door "Do you have any ideas what they are?"

"Nope" he typed as he opened the door and walked in. Just as most people would have expected, Kyle's room was completely coated in metal band posters, the black colored walls almost unseen from beneath the decorations. Not stopping for a second, the boy slammed the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers and stretching before grasping his phone as he set himself down on the bed "Anyways, I'm gonna go to sleep dude. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sleep?" his friend sent back "Dude, the sun just went down. Its a bit early to go to sleep right now?"

"Oh right!" he said, smacking himself on the forehead "Dumbass!" he held up his phone and typed away "Sorry dude, remember Mark's party?"

"Yeah, course I do" the response came "Though your parents said you couldn't come?"

"Yeah, when the hell has that stopped me?" he said back as he got into the bed and turned off the lights "See ya tonight pal". With that, he let the phone down and closed his eyes, falling completely asleep in a few minutes.

 **CRASH!**

"Gah!" Kyle screamed, shooting up from his bed into a sitting position, looking around with a look of fear evident on his face "The fuck was that!?" he reached over and grasped his phone, turning it on and looking at the time "12:13… Not even close to the time I set the alarm for…" shaking his head, Kyle slowly got to his feet and opened up his nightstand drawer and reached in "Come on! I know you're in here somewhere… Found it!" he exclaimed, pulling out a small switchblade. Taking a deep breath, he cracked open the door and shined his phone's light outside, seeing nothing "Okay… May-Maybe it's noth-"

 **CRASH!**

"Never mind" he squeaked before taking a step further back into his room, taking yet another deep breath, steeling himself "Come on you fuckin coward! The damn butler isn't gonna handle a thief!" taking a deep breath, Kyle flicked the blade free and walked out onto the hall, creeping forwards slowly towards the source of the noises "Okay, come on Kyle, deep breaths…" he whispered to himself as he approached the door to the house's main hall "This fucker is just a good for nothing thief… He won't be used to someone fighting back…" steeling himself once again, he swung open the door to the hall and shouted in "ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD! COME OUT HERE!". There was no response "COME ON! I NOW YOUR OUT THERE! NOW COME OUT!" he still received no answer, he lifted up his phone, lighting up a small area in front of him, where he saw a nearby potted plant shaking slightly and he suddenly heard a young sounding, high pitched voice say

"Kyle Mortne" the voice, which sounded like a young boy, with a very thick scottish accent, said "You have been very very bad"

"Wait, what the fuck!?" Kyle shouted, his fear evaporating completely when he heard his intruder speak "Is this some kind of stupid prank?!"

"Assault, stealing, blackmailing, bullying, forcing other kids to your stuff, threatening teachers with your father's money, mocking said father on the anniversary of his divorce… You have been nasty!" the intruder said, a mocking tone clear in his voice

"Oh yeah, boo fuckity hoo" Kyle growled "What are you gonna do, ya little dweeb? You gonna go crying to Santa to bring me a piece of coal?"

"A piece of coal?" the voice said, coming right behind him. He quickly turned around, switchblade in hand

"Say that to my face…" Kyle said, the rest of the threat dying in his throat as he got a good look at the person standing in front of him. He seemed to be around ten or nine years old, with a head of fluffy white hair and was wearing what seemed to be a full body latex catsuit with built in boots with a grey belt around his waist. But the thing that drew Kyle's attention more than anything else was his large, pointy ears that peeked through his hair

"Surprised?" the pointy eared boy asked with a mocking smile as he walked closer to the shocked bully, looking him over "Hmph, nice boxers kid"

"Wha-Who the fuck are you!?" Kyle shouted, his cheeks burning a bright scarlet as the short boy kept looking at his crotch

"Well, to answer the second one, I'm Nao" he said, taking a slight, mocking, bow "As for the first one, well I thought it was pretty clear what I was" he pointed to his ears "I'm an elf"

"A-An elf?!" Kyle said, taking a step back in shock before shaking his head "Nononono, elves aren't fucking real!"

"Oh, I assure you, I am very much real" the elf said, walking closer and closer to Kyle, reaching into one of the many pockets of his belt "And you are in very real trouble"

"M-Me!? Why am I in trouble!?" Kyle stammered, holding up the small knife in fear. Nao simply smirked at him and plucked the knife from his hands

"You know, pointing this thing at me isn't helping you're case, you Nasty boy" he said, glancing up Kyle

"N-Nasty?" the boy stammered, walking back a little in fear "D-Don't you mean naughty?"

"Hahaha!" the elf chuckled, sending chills down the bully's spine "No, I don't. You are far beyond naughty, and that's why I'm here."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as getting a box filled with coal didn't deter you from a bastard" Nao explained, twirling around the switchblade without worry "I'm here to make sure you get you're just desserts"

"Bu-" before Kyle could finish the sentence, Nao pulled his hand out of his belt and blew what was in his hand right into the boy's face. Kyle coughed, the world around him beginning to blur and darken "W-What… Did you... Do?"

"Oh nothing much" the elf said with a nasty smirk on his face "Just made sure your ready for transport. Nighty night Kyle!" before the boy could respond, everything around him went black and he passed out, leaving him completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Augh" Kyle groaned as he slowly sat up, his head throbbing, spots dancing around his vision "What the hell happened to me…."

"Morning mate" a male voice with a british accent said behind him, which made him jump. He turned around to see another boy sitting right behind him, resting his hands behind his head "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. You've been out cold for a few days now"

"A-A few days?" Kyle mutterd, rubbing his head as he took a look around, seeing that he was stuck in some kind of cell, with bars that were painted to look as if they were made out of candy canes. The whole cell was lit up by a single, small light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth and on the inside was nothing but a pair of plain cots and a toilet in the corner in the opposite side of the room as its two inhabitants

"Yeah" the boy said, which drew Kyle's eyes over to him. He had dark brown skin and long black hair and seemed to around his own age, and, just Kyle, he was wearing what were obviously night clothes, in his case nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of gray boxers "You okay? You look a bit out of it"

"I'm fine" Kyle said, getting back up to his feet, grasping the cell's bars for support "I'm gonna fukcing murder that elf!"

"Welcome to the club" the other boy said, his british accent quite clear now "The name's James by the way"

"Kyle" the american said, nodding in James' direction "So, you got taken by psychotic little demon too?"

"Yes" the boy responded with a nod "I was going to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, next thing I know, there's an insane, pointy eared arsehole talking about me being 'Too bad to get a chunk of coal and need to be taught a lesson!' Whatever the hell that means"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened to me" Kyle said, frowning as he remembered the way the elf lured him out "Little bastard made a bunch of noise to lure me out of bed and blew some weird dust in my face"

"Yeah, did the same to me" James explained as he moved aside a small bit "Come here and take a seat. We're gonna be here for a long bloody time, so you might wanna get comfy" without saying a word, the american boy simply walked over and planted himself right next to his cellmate. The two simply sat in silence, watching the small light of the cell flicker on and off, until the heard a loud clanking noise coming from the outside

"The hell was that!?" Kyle exclaimed, jumping up

"I don't know" James hissed back "Now keep your mouth shut!" both boys peeked out between the bars as the heard the sounds of footprints against the cold floor of the cells, eventually they were able to hear a voice

"P-Please no!" the voice, one of a boy that sounded younger than them "'m sorry! I swear, I'll be good!"

"Too late for that now" another voice, one of the elves they thought, responded back with venom "You had five years and five boxes full of coal as you're warning to change and be good, but you blew all of them. This is what you get because of that" as they heard the sound getting closer, both boys scrambled out of the cot and to the opposite side of the cell as the sources of the sounds passed in front of them. Their eyes widened as they saw an elf with wild red hair dragging away a struggling weeping boy, who seemed to be a few years older than them, who was clad in nothing more than a pair of black silk pajamas

"P-Please! I mean it!" the blonde boy cried, struggling against the tight grasp of his captor

"No you don't Carl" the elf sneered as he gave the boy a stronger tug, knocking the wind out him. After a minute, Kyle and James heard a loud slamming noise, which was the signal for James to walk out of the shadows and back to the cot, taking a quick glance outside

"Poor wanker" he muttered, shaking his head

"What do you mean!?" Kyle exclaimed as he dashed forwards, and sticking his head through the bars, seeing a large metal door at the end of the hallway

"Anyone who they take doesn't come back" James explained, glancing up at the american boy "I've not clue what they do to them though. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to hurt, since I never hear anyone screaming"

"Well that fucking great!" Kyle screamed as he returned his head to the inside of the cage

"Well, I'm sorry for looking for the bloody silver lining, ya fucking git!" the brit screamed back

"Silver lining!?" the bully cried "We're trapped in a candy cane cage in fucking north pole, being held by super-strong crazy elves that want to do God knows what to us cause we got coal for five years! So excuse me if I don't find that 'Silver Lining' so comforting!" Kyle collapsed onto his ass, resting his head on the bars as he panted, silence filling the cage for what felt like and eternity.

"Seven" James said, finally breaking the quiet "I got a box of coal seven years in a row…"

"I…" Kyle stammered for a second before spitting out the response "I got coal for six years"

"Six?" the dark skinned boys wondered, which was confirmed with a quick nod from the american boy

"Yeah… You know, I always thought it was my dad trying to teach me a lesson or something"

"Yeah same here" James said, leaning himself back a bit and resting his head against the bars "I always thought that santa a bulshit story"

"Yeah, same here mate" the brit said "And even if I did, I wasn't expecting his elves to be nutjobs like this!"

"Yeah…." Kyle said, looking around awkwardly "So… What did you do to get it?"

"Well, I go around picking on little kids" James said without any remorse in his tone "Little wankers deserve it. What bout you?"

"Uh, well I force the younger kids around my school to do what I tell them" Kyle said, a sudden frown overcoming his face

"Really?" James wondered with sudden interest "So, that's what yo-" the boy was interrupted by a loud grinding noise and the sound of footsteps. Both quickly turned around as they saw two elves walking towards them, onw with blonde hair and one that looked familiar to Kyle, who whimpered a little

"Hello Kyle" Nao said with a smile as he unlocked the cell door, the other elf walking in right beside him "You ready for this?"

"N-No!" Kyle stammered as he quickly got to his feet and scrambled backwards, his back hitting the back of the cell

"Oh don't worry Kyle" Nao said as he walked closer to him, grabbing his shoulder tightly "It doesn't hurt. At least, those who come out of it tell me that". Without waiting for a response, the albino elf pulled the american boy out, tightly gripping him by the arm

"Gah!" he cried, hearing the exact same thing from his side as James was dragged off in the opposite direction by another elf "P-please let go of me"

"Sorry Kyle" Nao said without a trace of regret on his face "But if I do that, then the Krampus department would have my head, and I can't have that"

"Kr-Krampus?!" Kyle stammered as they approached the large, metal door he had seen earlier

"Oh yes" the elf said with a big smile as he pressed the button on the wall, the door slowly creaking open "What, did you think we were a giant demon thing? Hahaha!" and with chuckle, the elf simply shoved Kyle into the dark doorway "See you in a little while pal", with that, the door quickly slammed down shut, leaving Kyle stuck alone in the dark.

Kyle quickly climbed to his feet as all the light in the room was extinguished with the slamming of the door. The boy stumbled around in the dark, his arms outstretched in a vain hope of feeling his way around

"Come on!" he screamed into the darkness "I'm sorry! I swear I'll change! Just please let me out!" when no response came, he continued stumbling around "Come on you bastard! I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do!"

 **CREAK!**

"Gah!" the boy screamed as he heard a loud noise coming from behind him, backing up until he felt the cold metal of the door against his back as a couple of loud whirring noises emanated from in front of him, and suddenly two small green lights broke through the darkness, making Kyle close his eyes for a second due to the brightness hurting them

"Scanning subject" a computerized voice rang from an unseen, a bright green beam coming from the lights and running over Kyle's whole body as he slowly opened his eyes after getting them adjusted, just as the light beam turned into a bright red as it passed over his crotch "Unallowed material detected! Unallowed material detected!"

"Un-Unallowed material?" Kyle stammered as he looked down, seeing the red light aggressively flashing against his boxers as yet another loud grinding noise neared him, and he glanced up "GAAAH!" he screamed as he saw two silvery metal claws nearing closer to him "GOD NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" he closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for a huge amount of pain. He held his breath as he heard the claws get closer and closer until

 **RIIIIIIP!**

"H-Huh?" he muttered, cracking open one of his eyes and glanced down, seeing that the machine violently torn his boxers apart, leaving nothing more than a few scattered bit of fabric falling to the floor ad hisflacid penis exposed to the elements "Wh-Why did you do that?" the boy stammered glancing up at the machine. The device however, gave no response to his question, instead it continued to scan him

"Scan Complete" the voice stated, the green light and beam shutting off "No Extra Unallowed materials discovered. Initiating Phase One. Stand by..."

"Phase one!?" Kyle shouted as the machine flew upward to the ceiling "What's Phase O- AGH!" he grunted in pain as suddenly, the room was flooded by light, temporarily blinding him "The hell!?"

"Subject, please remain still" the voice said calmly as the boy stumbled around blind, tripping over his own feet and lading flat on his face

"Oww" he muttered, opening his eyes slowly and taking a look around. He saw that he was in an enormous, round glass room that was decorated with christmas decals. Kyle slowly got to his feet and walked over to the edge and took a glance outside, his face going white at what he saw. Underneath him there where hundreds, possibly thousands of rooms, exactly like his, and all of them had a boy inside of them, wearing what seemed to be a shiny, latex suit and strange antlers pointing out of their heads "They… They look like Reindeer…" he gasped as he recognized what the boys were dressed as. He stumbled back in shock as he looked to the left and saw more of the reindeer boys, and they seemed to stuck in strange loops. Somewhere simply household chores, like sweeping and washing dishes, while others were pulling large sleights filled with dummies made to look like the elves. He gulped as he looked to his left, seeing that in the next room over, there was another one of the Reindeer boys, this one seemed to be pulling a sleight, like on of the ones he had seen below him, but there was something about this one that looked familiar to him. Kyle scratched his head until he saw the boy's face, and he gasped in horror "J-James!?" he stammered. Indeed, it was the boy who just a few hours earlier had been sharing a cell with, was know gladly dragging a huge wooden sleigh with a huge smile on his face, as if it was the greatest things he had ever done "Wha-What did they do to him?" Kyle stammered in fear, walking away from the edge of the glass bubble, right back into the center of the room

"Subject in location" the voice chirped from the unseen intercom "Holding subject down for secondary scan."

"Wait, wh-" Kyle said, just as two small holes besides him, and two large claws flew out and grabbed his arms, tightly holding him down in place "What the fuck!? Let me go!"

"Beginning second scan" the voice said as a device similar to the one from earlier dropped down in front of him, unlike the earlier one, this one shot out a bright blue beam and scanned him over, a hologram was also emitted from the side of the showing a display of his body, certain parts of him being highlighted

"The hell are you doing!?" Kyle screamed, fruitlessly fightin the restraints as he looked over the read out of his body "The fuck is this stuff anyway?" he muttered as he quickly skimmed over it "Lower muscle density… High Libido functions… High lower body strength…"

"Role assignment confirmed. The subject has been assigned the role of of 'Reliever'" the voice chirped as the hologram shut off and the arm retreated upwards "Beginning conversion sequence"

"W-Wait! Conversion!?" Kyle screamed in horror and the arms holding him began to raise, lifting him off the ground "P-Please stop! I'm sorry I was bad! I won't be again! Just please don't turn me into one of those!" he cried, wildly kicking his bare feet in the air as he continued to wail "Please don't! I beg- Ouch!"" he shouted as he felt something from within the shackles pierce his skin. He shook his head as he felt a strong feeling of lethargy overcome him, his head, arms and legs going limp, leaving him without the ability to move

"Lowering conversion apparatus" the voice said, as Kyle heard another hissing sound, and saw two large pieces of equipment drop in front of him. One appeared to be a pair of goggles, headphones and a strange breathing mask fused together into one large device that began to move closer and closer to him. The other one looked like a tube, painted to look like a candy cane, that was slowly turned around to be pointed in his direction "Placing conversion headset" the voice said as the goggles where suddenly dropped on his head and the headphones automatically adjusted to his head, leaving him blind and deaf to the world around him, as the glass of the goggles suddenly light up, revealing that they were screens. Just as quickly as the screens turned on, the headphones started up, playing a recorded sound directly into his ears as, unbeknownst to him, an odroles, tasteless green gas began to pump through the mask

"Hello and welcome to the Reinboy conversion, Subject 4577" the voice said as the image of a cartoon reinboy appeared in front of his eyes, waving at him with his three toed gloved hand "You have been designated as a Reliever" the cartoon's suit suddenly changed, its nose becoming bright red and white stripes appearing on his sides, and small white tips on his toe-gloves, which it wiggled and observed with joy

"What...the hell is this?" Kyle thought as he watched the tiny cartoon boy jump back and forth across his vision. The cartoon boy then jumped forwards and looked directly at him as the former bully felt a strange calm flow through him, and making him crack a small grin "Well… I guess this is kinda cute…"

"Hello future Reinboy!" it said with a big smile on his face, giving Kyle a friendly wave, which he, for some strange reason, felt as if he should return if he could "You are here to receive both your uniform" at this, he pointed to his own latex suit and antlers "And you training!" with that, the cartoon back a little a took a small bow "I'm Trianee, and I will help you in this situation. It's great to meet you" he said with a small smile

"N-Nice to meet you too…." Kyle muttered in return as the smile grew

"Now" Trianee said, clapping his hoof gloves together "I know you used to horrible before you got here. You were nasty, mean and naughty" he shook his head in sadness at this bit "But from now on that does not matter anymore!" he looked up right into Kyle's eyes with a big smile "None of it matters! In fact, it's best if you forget all about it!" as soon as those words where spoken, a series of flashes of light began behind the animated boy, making Kyle's pupils widen as the flashes continued to increase in speed "Just forget about everything. Nothing from before this moment is important"

"Forget about everything from before…." Kyle muttered as drool fell from his open mouth "Nothing from before this moment is important..."

"That's right!" Trianee said with a big grin on his face as the colors continued to flash behind him "Now, to begin with you are going to receive your uniform!" the animated boy jumped up and down with a huge smile as Kyle began to feel a strange fluid dripping through his body

"Wait… This isn't… right…" the boy thought as the cartoon in front of him began to point at his own suit

"This suit is like a second skin" he explained with a grin on his face "You can't live without it! You don't want to live without, right?"

"What… N-No. This is wrong" the boy said, sluggishly shaking his head "I'm not supposed to…" he tried to say, his head hurting slightly from the conflicting orders

"Come on Reinboy, repeat after me" the animated kid in front of his eyes said, ignorant to his inner struggle "I love my suit! I never want to take it off!"

"No..NO!" Kyle exclaimed, jamming his eyes shut "This isn't right… I'm not supposed to be like thi-" he was interrupted when he felt a small bit of air touching his face and the smell and taste of peppermint flood his mouth. He instantly felt calmer, his eyes opening slowly, only to see nothing but the eyes of the cartoon boy, the irises flashing hundreds of colors at once and his instruction still being repeated

"Repeat after me to continue your training!" he said as Kyle's eyes widened again "I love my suit!"

"I-I love my suit" the former bully repeated obediently

"I never want to take it off!"

"I never want to take it off…"

"The idea of not having my suit disgusts me!"

"The idea of not wearing my suit disgusts me…" Kyle repeated, the sentences implanting themselves into his weakened mind like cement

"That's right!" the cartoon said, hopping back and revealing his whole body again as the sensation of fluid reached up to Kyle's neck "You can feel it forming now!" the cartoon boy lifted up one of his legs and wiggled the two toed boots "You can feel these amazing things forming around those ugly and stinky human feet". Kyle moaned as he felt the boots mold around his feet, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt the latex cling to his legs, making them a nice shiny smooth brown, just like the animated boy standing in front of him "That felt perfect, didn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" the boy gasped as he felt his penis harden as the rubber entered his ass

"Perfect!" Trianee chirped happily "If you loved that, then the next part will feel even better" the cartoon pointed down at his crotch, where his twichting, rubber coated member stood tall and proud "You can feel the latex coat over your penis, right? Feel it making it permanently hard and horny?"

"Yes!" the captured boy cried as he felt the rubber cover his whole penis, it entering the tip and covering him both inside and out, making it even harder and send waves of pleasure through his body as the rubber went all over his body until it reached his neck and then split down and headed for his hands, which was what the animated boy held up next

"And the last part that you will feel being coated will be these" he said, wiggling his three rubery fingers "You can feel those ugly human hands being covered and made much better, right?"

"Yes I can…" the rubbery boy said, flexing his new three fingers on both hands with a huge smile as he felt his new skin cover his body, filling him with both pleasure and joy at being a good Reinboy

"Perfect" Trianee said, then pointing at his head "Now, you'll get these when you complete your training. Now, onto the most important part, what you do! You do want to know that, right Reinboy?"

"Yes I do!" the boy said with a now permanent smile on his face

"Perfect!" the animated boy said, taking a step back slightly to allow the rubber boy to see his whole body "Now, Reinboys like us, our job is to make the elves happy, right?"

"Yes!" the rubbery boy said happily as feeling returned to his body as he saw the cartoon boy point at the white marks on his suit

"Now marks like this mean what we do for the elves" Trianee explained to the obedient boy "But you are very special among us! White marks means that you're what we call a Reliever. It's your job to make sure that the elves are relaxed after having a long day of work. Now all you need to be done is understand what you're job will be exactly. So, to start you're training, open your mouth". Without a word of questioning, the reinboy opened up his mouth as he felt something enter his mouth, which he closed his lips around, feeling a phallic object within, which he instinctively began to suck on gently "Good boy!" the cartoon said happily as an image of what he was doing right this second appeared on the screens "Now, you only need one more thing before you're ready to begin serving the elves, are you ready?"

"Hmm hmm" the latex clad boy mumbled unable to speak due to the dildo in his mouth. Instead, he felt something force its way into his rubbery hole, which made him close his eyes and moan in pleasure, but still never releasing the object in his mouth.

"Good work!" the cartoon said, clapping at him "Your done with you're training." as those words where said, the reinboy felt the dildos being removed from both his mouth and his ass. He could also feel himself being lowered back to the ground as his animted friend kept talking "One last thing before where done. Your name. You're now called Prancer!" and with those words, the goggles and headphones were removed from Prancer's head, leaving him blinking rapidly to adjust to the light of the room. When he could finally see, he realsied that the room had changed drasticly since he was lifted up and had his training goggles put on. Where the room had been bare before, now it was full of objects, among them a row of elf dummies with highlited holes, a a wall filled with dildos to practice on and a big stand to practice on for when he offered his services to the elves

"Well, looks like you turned out pretty well" a voice with a thick scottish accent said behind him. Prancer turned around and smiled when he saw a an elf with a head full of white flowy hair, and was wearing nothing at all "You know, I was shocked when I was told that we had a new white marks, but I never thought it would be you Kyle!"

"Who's Kyle?" Prancer asked, tilting his head in confusion

"Oh, he's no one" the elf said, waving his hand "Now, come here. I want you to help me relax"

"Of course sir!" Prancer said, dashing over to the elf and looking at his crotch expectantly. Without another word, he opened his mouth and began to suck on the elf's cock

"Oh yeah!" he moaned as the reinboy did his duty "That's it! Keep it up!". Prancer smiled and kept on going, only stopping when he felt something on the top of his head. Not stopping his service, he reached up and smiled at what he felt, his antlers "You earned those, Reinboy. Now keep going!"

"Hmm Hmm" Prancer moaned as he kept sucking. And thus Kyle Mortne was no more, and in his place was Prancer, a Reinboy happy to serve the elves as punishment for something he did not even remember. Bu he didn't care, after all he was a Reinboy, and Reinboys only exist to make elves happy.


	12. The Hogwarts Hive (Harry Potter)

Harry Potter sighted as he threw in more books into his bag, shaking his head as the arguing from his two best friend kept getting on his nerves

"Keep that bloody thing out of our room Hermione!" the redhead Ron shouted as he hugged a sickly looking rat to his chest "It isn't helping Scabbers!"

"Helping him?" the bushy haired witch exclaimed back, crossing her arms as she glared at the boy "Your constant screaming isn't helping Crookshanks understand where he can and can't go!" the boy-who-lived rubbed his forehead, his fingers going over his famous lightning bolt shaped scar as he walked out of the common room and into the large stairwells of Hogwarts, still shaking his head as he laid against the wall right next to him

"Well, I take it their still going at it?" the Fat Lady asked from the portrait

"Yes" Harry groaned, rubbing his temples "They never stopped"

"Dear god" the painted woman exclaimed "That was around ten minutes ago! They never stopped?"

"Nope" the raven haired wizard said, shaking his head as he took a quick look at the old watch he had around his wrist, seeing that he was beginning to run late. Shaking his head, he adjusted his bag and headed down the stairs, leaving his friends behind to finish their argument. As he walked down to the castle's grounds, he through back to how the year had been going so far, and until now, he couldn't really make decision if it had been good or bad so far. Ever since he had returned to the Wizarding World, he discovered that he was being hunted by a psychotic killer, Sirius Black, and that the whole school was surrounded by terrible, soul sucking monsters that seemed to have some kind of thing for him, but on the up side, he had the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin. For the first time in two years, he had finally learned something in that class, even if it was how to deal with just one monster, it was probably more than he learned with Quirrel, and definitely more than anything he learned with Lockheart. He shook his head as he passed through the large doors and started his way through the large green field around the school, seeing a group of other third years walking in the same direction as him, all of them wearing bright emerald accented robes, and one of them with their arm in a cloth splint "Malfoy…" he muttered under his breath as he looked down to the floor, attempting to hide his face from the Slytherins

"Can you believe that oaf still has a job!?" he heard the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy say, the tone so nasty, Harry could almost hear the sneer that was the blonde's face

"As a matter of fact Draco, I can believe he does" another boy answered, one with an accent that Harry couldn't place

"What do you mean by that Blaise?" a high pitched female voice with a nasty edge to it asked

"Well, it was Draco's fault for completely ignoring the clear instructions he gave us not to insult the beast!"

"Be quiet Zabini!" Malfoy hissed at the other boy, which made Harry raise his head and look at the other group. He had thought that Malfoy was the default head of Slytherin, and that most of the other in their year where at least chummy with him, if not friends "If my father had his way, that oaf would have bee-"

"Oh, can you please say something else?" the now identified Blaise Zabini groaned, shaking his head "You've been saying that since you learned to speak. Come up with a new threat Draco, that one's getting lame"

"Wh-Why-I" the blonde sputtered as the dark skinned boy walked a bit faster, leaving the other two behind, and Harry attempting to stifle a giggle at the way that the Slytherin had shut down the other boy. The other two snakes simply charged ahead, towards the small wooden hut at the bottom of the hill

"HARRY!" he heard a familiar voice shout at him, and as he glanced backwards, he saw both Ron and Hermione dashing towards him, waving their arms at him

"Hey guys" the raven haired boy greeted his friends as they slowed down to keep pace with him "Nice to see that you left the common room"

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry bout that mate" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed a deep scarlet

"You two have been fighting like crazy for the last couple of weeks" Harry said as they approached the hut and began heading towards the back, where a large crowd of students where standing "Can you please give it a rest?"

"Sorry Harry" Hermione said with a small smile on her face as the reached the crowd and walked towards the front and looked around "Wonder what Hagrid has planned for us today?"

"My guess is the bloody Flobberworms again…" Ron muttered, shaking his head

"After Crabbe claimed to get bitten by one last class, I doubt it" Harry joked, getting a slight chuckle out of the two as they heard stomping coming from the hut, the back door flying open and the giant silhouette of Hadrid stepping out, running his hand through his large beard

"Ah good! Ye' all here!" he exclaimed, joy clear in his voice "Follow me, I've got something special for ye lot!"

"He's in a good mood" Harry whispered

"Yeah, he is…" Ron muttered back, nervous as the group followed the half-giant slightly deeper into the forest

"Now, I was planning on going still with the Flobberworms" Hagrid said jovially as they reached a small clearing "But, luckily a friend of mine from the Ministry was passing by with some creatures I wanted to talk to ye about later on. I can't think of a better moment than right now"

"A friend in the Ministry?" one of the students asked, curiosity clear in his voice

"Aye" Hagrid clarified as they reached a small clearing "He works fo the Department for Regulation and Control. The Beast division to be exact" Harry frowned at the description. Despite not being very knowledgeable about the wizarding government, eh understood that that part of the department worked with non-sapient creatures, and that a good amount of them were very dangerous, a thought that did not dissipate as the class entered the clearing and saw another person standing in the center, who he guessed was Hagrid's friend

"So, this is it then?" the man asked with a deep gruff voice. He was tall, considering he was standing next to Hagrid, with a head full of short brown hair and black eyes and a few scars on his face from what seemed to be a dog's teeth, though what drew Harry's attention more was a small table behind the man which had a tarp over it and was covering a box of some kind

"Yep, this it" Hagrid said happily, walking away a little to give the wizard more room to speak

"Alright then" the man said, turning around to look at of them, clearing his throat "Alright, my name is Marcus Aurelius, and like Hagrid told you, I work for Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, and I specialize in handling beasts"

"So, what is someone like you doing here?" the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy asked, interrupting the man, who glared at the blonde

"Because a friend of mine asked to show you these" he said, pointing at the covered box behind him "As a favor. So be quiet, or leave. Anyways, yes as I just said, Hagrid learned I just collected a few of these nearby and asked me to show them to you today. Now, before I uncover this things, I will be very clear on one thing. I will, in no way open the box for you to see the living ones, understood?" there was a large amount of murmuring around the large group, which frustrated Marcus "I said, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir!" almost everyone said together, to which the man nodded

"Alright then" the wizard said, flicking his wand, the cloak vanishing, revealing a cube, completely made of transparent glass, and what was inside made quite a few of the kids gasp, Harry among them.

"A-Are those things supposed to be bees?" Harry asked as he looked at the insects that fluttered around within their crystal confines. Now bees where things Harry was very used to seeing, since he essentially worked as his relatives unpaid gardener for the first ten years of his life he had gotten very used to them, but the things inside of that cube where a completely different thing

"Those things are the size of my bloody toe" Ron muttered, shivering a little, to which he could sympathise, seeing as his friend suffered from arachnophobia, he guesed he wasn't comfortable around any kind of bug "Hermione, do you any idea what they are?"

"None" the bushy haired witch said, her eyes wide as she observed the creatures within the cube "I have never come across anything about them…"

"Alright then" Marcus said, snapping the three Gryffindors out of their stupor "I'm sure most of guessed these aren't normal bees. But, how many of you can tell me what they are?" he glanced around as everyone simply looked around at each other awkwardly "Not surprised, these things were discovered recently. These are what the department calls Appius Imperium" the man waved his arm, signaling them to come closer, which Harry did, alongside Zabini and a girl he didn't know "They were discovered last year, and thus have not been added to the newest copies of the textbooks. Now, a question, did you read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?"

"Yes" Harry answered, alongside with most of the people behind them

"Alright then, I take that you're acquainted with the classifications of danger?" the wizard asked, to which everyone nodded "Right then, these things are classifed as XXXX"

"What!?" a lot of the kids screamed in horror, a few backing away from the cube

"Hmm, proper reaction" the man said with a small smirk as he dug through his robe's pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a dead example of Appius, which he held out for the three who had walked forwards. Harry leaned in for a closer look and saw a few more differences from normal bees along with it size, one being that it had a zigzag pattern on its abdomen and seemed to a strangely thick stinger as well

"Sir, why are these things so dangerous?" Harry asked as he looked over the specimen that sat in front of him on the table

"Their dangerous because of what happens when one stings you" Marcus explained "We still don't know how, but their stings causes a strange magical transformation that turns the victim into what can best be described as a thrall for it. A shiny membrane form around the body and the victim's mind begins to shift and morph to accommodate, making it want to build a hive, usually by transforming other people too, which then makes this one fly off the thrall and lay eggs around the area" Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the small insect husk that lay there

"How long does the change take?" Zabini asked, curiosity clear in his eyes

"About a week or two, depending on the strength of the person who it stings. But like I said, we don't know much about them, and we haven't been able to properly study thralls, so there might be things we don't yet know or we might have wrong"

"H-How common are these things?" one of the kids behind them asked

"Thankfully, very rare" Marcus said, which made many people exhale in relief "And they tend not to wander far from their hives, so unless you like to go exploring caves or abandoned houses, you should be fine"

"Sir" the girl that Harry didn't know said "There's something different from this one and the ones in there"

"Good eye" Marcus said, as Harry took a closer look. Upon comparison between the two, he saw what the girl was talking about, the one laying in front of him had red lines running from the head to the wings that the ones in the cube did not have "This one is male, and those are female. The males are those things we don't know much about, since they don't' carry eggs"

"Alrright ye lot!" Hagrid screamed from the left as he lowered his umbrella "Class is over! Off ye pop!"

"Oh y-yeah" Harry said, walking away from Marcus and heading back to Ron and Hermione

"Well, that's done" Marcus said as he waved his wand, which made the cloth repair and wrap around the cube and it began to levitate "I'll see you later Hagrid"

"Course!" Hagrid said with a smile, giving him a wave "Thanks fer coming again Marcus"

"It was no problem Hagrid" the wizard said as he pulled out something from his pocket, which glew for a second before he disappeared instantly

"That was interesting" Harry said as the trio walked out of the clearing

"Yes it was" Hermione agreed "Much better than the worms"

"At least Malfoy didn't screw with this class" Ron muttered as they headed to the castle "Hopefully next class is like this one." As the rest of the class walked away, none of them noticed the small Appius left on the table, which began twitching slightly before it turned around and got to its feet, looking around quickly before finding its target. It then took flight and headed straight for him, burrowing under his robes before violently stinging them

"Agh!" Blaise Zabini screamed as he felt something on his lower back pierce his skin, he reached back to feel the wound, barely missing the large bee that was now hidden in his clothing by mere inches

"Hey Zabini!" Draco Malfoy called back "You hurt by something?! Did the bee scare so much that your jumping at any little pain?"

"Hmph" the dark skinned boy sneered at the blonde "As if. It was just a piece of a branch or something Draco" he said smoothly before forcing himself past the blonde, heading straight for his next class, completely unaware of the insect that now hung on to him, its stinger still implanted onto his skin.

For Harry, the next few days went by normally, attending his classes, trying his damndest to either stop the argument between Ron and Hermione or simply tune it out every single time he went to the common room, and simply work on his homework or what he had to do for his clases. However, he did overhear some weird things from the Slytherins, and today was no different

"So, is he staying in the common room again?" he overhead Malfoy ask as he packed up his things after Charms class

"Yes he is" said a raven haired girl, Daphne Greengrass as she headed for the door "I saw him this morning, he looked like death turned over"

"Why isn't he in the hospital wing?" Parkinson asked "He could infect the lot of us!"

"Believe me Pansy" Malfoy said, waving his hand dismissively "I've been sleeping in the same room as him for three days since he showed symptoms, he is not contagious"

"Plus you know how Zabini's mother is with hospitals" Greengrass said as the three walked towards the door, Harry walking in close behind them "She would kill Pomfrey if she found out her son was in there for anything less than Dragon Pox"

"Fair point" the other girl said, sighting a bit as they group of snakes turned in the direction of the dungeons "Now come on, the stuff my father sent me is waiting for us back in the common room"

"Oh perfect!" Malfoy cheered, which Harry thought sounded incredibly weird with his haughty tone "I love the sweets that you father sends"

"Oh, I know-" the girl said as they walked out of Harry's hearing range

"Huh, wonder what Zabini caught" the boy-who-lived muttered as he turned around to wait for his friends, who walked up to him soon

"Finally its the weekend!" Ron exclaimed as he slung his bag over his shoulder "I swear, I this week seemed endless!"

"Oh hush Ronald" Hermione chastized her friend "It wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was!" the redhead exclaimed, turning to the scared boy in front "Right Harry?"

"Sorry mate, I'm not taking sides this time" Harry said with a grin on his face as they approached the stairs

"Wanker…" Ron muttered "OW! The hell was that for!?" he exclaimed as the girl smacked him on the shoulder

"Be quiet Ron!" the bushy haired witch hushed him as they approached the Great Hall, going inside and heading for the table at the far left

"Whatever" Ron said shrugging as he took a seat, Harry sitting in between him and Hernione

"So Ron" Harry said, trying to stop the two from fighting even more "What did you think of yesterday's practice?"

"It was great mate" Ron exclaimed, his face lighting up, his discussion with Hermione forgotten "If you play like that next game, we win the cup for sure this year!"

"Boys…" Hermione muttered under her breath as she reached through her bag and dug out a book, the title of which drew Harry's attention away from the Quidditch discussion

"A Study of Strange an newly discovered magical Beasts, by Newt Scamander" Harry read as Ron turned away from him as lunch materialised in front of them "Where did you get that?"

"Professor Lupin lent it to me" Hermione explained as she flipped through the books "I'm trying to find out more about those bee things that Hagrid showed us a few days ago…"

"Really?" Ron asked as he served himself a plate full of mashed potatoes and beans "Your still thinking about that?"

"Course I am!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing over the book to stare at the red head "I'm shocked that you aren't"

"Well, it's not that weird, is it?" Ron said, taking a forkful of food into his mouth

"Not that weird?" Harry muttered "Ron, remember we weren't born into the Wizarding World"

"Oh right" Ron said, smacking his forehead "Sorry, I forget sometimes. It just not that strange for creatures like that to be discovered, I mean, there are monkeys that can turn invisible and see the future, is a bee that controls you with a sting really that strange?"

"Fair point" Hermione said, shrugging slightly as she found the page she was looking from and laid it on the table. On the page, there where a pair of sketches of the large bees, along with a long amount of notes on the bottom of the page

"So, the same guy who wrote the zoology book wrote this one?" Harry asked as he skimmed over the

"Yes. the professor explained that he got this one since he was gonna start teaching here"

"So does it say anything new about these things?" Ron wondered as he kept eating

"Not really, just adding that the males are equally as dangerous of the females…"

"Well, guess that's all that there is to th-" Ron was interrupted as the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open, where, panting and staring out to the halls, was Severus Snape. Taking a closer look, Harry could see that the most hated teacher in Hogwarts was looking worse for wear, as his usually greasy hair was stained with some strange yellow substance and his inky black robes where torn at several points, and his wand was in his hand, pointing it outside

"Alright, move it quickly!" the dungeon bat shouted, as a line of kids streamed into the hall. Dozens of Slytherins walked inside, a few of them limping, other clutching onto other as they couldn't really walk correctly and a few covering themselves as their ripped clothes didn't cover much as they took a seat at their table

"Severus" the headmaster asked, concern clear in his voice as he stood up from the table "What is happening"

"Not here headmaster" the dour man said as he walked over, limping slightly "We need to discuss this in private"

"What happened?" Harry muttered as he stared at the Slytherins, where there seemed to be around thirty kids, all of them either first or seventh years

"I don't now…" Ron muttered as he looked over all of the people sitting across from him "Is it just me, or are there mostly girls over there?"

"Uh? Yeah, your right!" Hermione said as they looked over the group "And the few boys there have their robes slashed!"

"Do you think it was Black?" Ron muttered as he placed down the silverware

"Not sure…" Harry muttered as he glanced to the head table, where all of the teachers were gone. Steeling himself, he stood up "Come on guys. Let's go get the cloak"

"Wait what?!" Hermione asked as she followed the raven haired kid along with Ron

"You heard me" Harry said as they neared the door to the hall "There's something going on down there, and they might need help!"

"Mate, maybe we should leave it for the teachers" Ron said, only for Harry to shake his head

"No" he said, as he turned around "If they didn't do anything for the last two years, do you really think they'll do something now?" both of the other lions stared at each other "If you don't wanna come, that's fine. I'll go alone"

"Not happening" both of them said at once

"We're going with you" Hermione said, Ron nodding along, which made Harry smile

"Alright then. Let's go get the cloak"

After a quick trip up the stairs, the trio found themselves jammed underneath the silvery fabric of Harry's invisibility cloak

"Ow!" the owner of said thing exclaimed, hopping on one foot as he glared at the redhead next to him "Ron, try not to stand on my foot!"

"Sorry" the freckled boy said with a blush "It's just that's there's less room under this thing than I remembered"

"We're older Ronald" Hermione chastised as hey began walking down the stairs "Of course there's less room under the cloak!"

"Can you two please stop for one minute!" Harry hissed at the two "Being invisible doesn't mean anything if everyone can hear us!" there was awkward pause before both of them muttered out an apology

"Sorry mate" Ron said sheepishly

"Same here Harry" Hermione said, a shy smile on her face, that just made Harry roll his eyes as the approached the ground floor, seeing a large crowd of students dashing around in a mob, with the prefects trying to shepard them back into the hall

"Calm down everyone!" the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, her arms around a couple of crying first years "Just stay inside the hall and everything will be fine!" on the opposite side of the room was her boyfriend and the Head Boy, Percy Weasley, who had a much less kind approach to the students

"Get back in the hall right now, or I will see you all in detention!" he screamed, shoving a few second year back and putting some kind of barrier with his wand to stop their advance "Get back in the hall or I will take thirty points from each of you!"

"Wow, Percy is more a dick than I thought!" Ron whispered as they stared at the spectacle in front of them

"Yeah…" Harry responded, before he realised something "Wait a second guys. Look, there's no Slytherin prefects"

"Your right" Hermione said as she looked over the crowd "Whatever happening down there, they need all of them"

"Come on, let's get going" Harry whispered, the two nodding and walking along with him down the large stone stairs, seeing the people within the paintings were rushing back and forth, chattering with each other, which made Harry slightly nervous as they left the ground floor proper and entered into the cool and damp dungeons, the only light coming from enchanted torches that hung from the stone walls

"Alright, the Slytherin common room should be around here…" Harry whispered as they neared a curve at the end of the hall

"Okay, but how do you plan on getting in?" Hermione asked as the neared it "It's not like we have the pa-" the words died in her throat as the two boy gasped at what was in front of them. The wall that usually covered the entrance to the room was blasted apart, brick laying everywhere and, most strange of all, clomps of a strange, shiny substance clung to the hole, almost as if it was meant to keep it open

"Wha-What is that stuff?" Ron asked in small voice, his face turning slightly green

"I have no idea…" Harry muttered as he got out from under the cloak and walked up to a nearby puddle of the stuff, pulling out his wand " _Lumos_ ". With the small beam of light, he got closer to the thing and looked it over "Whatever this stuff is, it's really shiny" he muttered as he kept looking at it, the way the light from his wand bounced off it "It...It looks so nice… And shiny…." he reached out, his finger reaching towards the stuff, when he felt a pair of hands tightly grab him by the shoulder and roughly pull him back. His eyes snapped away from puddle to meet the worried faces of his friends

"Mate, are you bloody mental!?" Ron hissed at him

"What…?" Harry slurred, his thoughts still slightly fogged due to the puddle

"Harry, I think that puddle messed with your head" Hermione explained slowly. Harry stared at her, but before he could respond, the tio heard a loud pounding coming from the busted open tunnel

"The hell was that!?" Ron hissed as he helped Harry get back on his feet

"Maybe it's the Slytherins that couldn't come to the Hall" Harry said, tightly gripping his wand as he looked over to his friends, who did the same and gave him a serious nod "Alright then. In we go" the three kids entered the giant hole in the wall and walked thru the dark tunnel until they exited into the large expanse of the common room proper. What Harry remembered being a nice looking room that was once painted a shade of emerald with black leather sofas and cushions was now completely wrecked, the couches where thrown aside, large amounts of the yellow fluid where stuck to the walls, floor and even the ceiling.

"Merlin…" Ron gasped as he pointed at a nearby wall, Harry looked over to where he was pointing at, and he felt the color drain of his face

"Oh god" Hermione gasped as the trio walked towards the wall, where the where huge blobs of the liquid, some of which were wringleling around "I think there's people in there"

"Do-Do you think we could get them out of there?" Ron asked

"I-I think so" Hermione said, holding her wand out of the edge of the cloak " _Diffindo!_ " a flash of light flew out of her wand and struck the goo, but was not affected. Instead, the strange looking goo simply absorbed the spell "Damn it! That should have done something!"

"Maybe we can find another way to relea-" Ron's words where interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the left "The hell was that!?"

"It kinda sounded like Malfoy!" Harry said, grasping the edges of the cloak and began walking in the directions of the screaming, Ron and Hermione going along with him. The trio walked into what they assumed to be the dormitories, and saw that the door to the third year one was slightly open. Signaling to his friend to be quiet, Harry creeped forwards and pushed the door open, and held in the gasp for what he saw within. The room had been completely destroyed, the beds shredded to pieces and thrown to the sides to make room for what was in the center, which seemed to be a throne built out solidified version of the rubbery amber that covered the common room

"Let go of me!" the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy screamed. Harry held his breath and glanced over to the left, his widening at what he saw. Draco Malfoy was being dragged over, completely stripped of everything including his underwear, which made Harry blush despite the rest of the situation, but what really drew his attention was who was dragging him

"Is-Is that Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron muttered as they all saw the pair that was carrying the struggling blonde. Upon a closer look, Harry realised that it was indeed Malfoy's bodyguards, but what really caught his attention was what they were wearing. Instead of the black school robes they usually wore, or even some fancy muggle clothing, both of the Slytherin brutes were clad in skin tights suits made out something that Harry couldn't make out, with the torso being a bright, sunny yellow with a zigzag pattern on the hips as it turned into a pitch black color. The suit covered everything beneath the neck, leaving their bodies perfectly molded, letting Harry's curious eyes see every single detail of their bodies, including their perfectly molded asses and the huge, perfectly erect and twitching rods, both of them pointing straight up "What are they wearing?"

"I-I think that's latex…" Hermione said in a quiet voice, and Harry could actually hear the blush that was forming on her face, though he couldn't really judge since his cheeks were a bright crimson "But, why are they dragging Malfoy around?"

"LET GO OF ME YOU BIG BRUTES!" Malfoy screamed,, shaking himself as his former friends threw him to the floor and held him place "WHEN MY FATHER FINDS OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh please Draco" a voice rang out from the opposite side of the room, one that send shivers down Harry's spine, as every single word sounded as if it was repeated over a hundred times, each one sounding slightly deeper than the last "That's all you ever tell people. Well, lucky you, your cute at least" the owner of the voice walked forwards, and upon seeing his face, Harry felt his jaw hitting the floor as he saw the skin tight form of Blaise Zabini stepping forwards, a cruel smile on his face and his eyes shining a disturbing shade of orange, and red lines running down from his eyes all the way to his upper lips, and with under his neck, he was wearing a similar outfit to Crabbe and Goyle, except his was far more ornate for lack of a better word. His suit was split into two colors like the one of the other boys, but Blaise's had patterns of darkers shades of yellow running up and down his torso, his hands had decorated hexagons of yellow, smae with his feet, and both his finger and toes where pointed, seemingly resembling claws more than human appendages, and lastly, hanging from his shoulders to his back, there were some silvery cape hanging onto his back, and of course, plain and center and for everyone to see, was his erect penis, pointing straight upwards and twitching

"C-Cute..?" Malfoy stammered as the latex clad boy walked forwards

"Yes" Blaise said as he reached down and ran his clawed fingers through Malfoy's blonde hair "Despite that horrible attitude of yours, you are rather nice to look at, except for those ugly, clunky robes. Thankfully, you will never have to wear those things ever again"

"B-But you wear those too Blaise" Malfoy said quietly

"I used to wear them Draco" the boy said with another predatory smile "But that was before I awakened. Now I see just how useless they are"

"W-What happened to you?" the blonde whimpered, shaking slightly as he attempted to break free of the grip

"Keep him down there boys" Blaise said, as he gave Draco a pat on the head

"Yes my king" both of the boys said at the same time as Blaise crouched down and grabbed Malfoy by the chin

"You ready to join the hive Draco?" Blaise asked in a seductive tone as ran the clawed finger of his other hand on the captured blonde's cheek

"N-No, please don't!" Draco cried, tears streaming down his face

"Oh Draco" Blaise tutted, lifting up the hand that he had just used to rub the boy's face, the same amber colored liquid beginning to drip out of it "Don't worry, soon you'll be happy" as soon as he said that, he slapped the boy in the chest and signaled for the two other boys to let go of him, which the instantly did

"What did you doooooooooo!" Malfoy moaned, falling down to his knees, the moaning never stopping as the latex spread all over his body, forming a suit like the ones that Crabbe and Goyle had

"I made you better Draco" the dark skinned boy said "Now hush my friend, just the change happen and enjoy it"

"GaaAAAH!" the blonde moaned as the suit kept forming

"One more drone for the hive~" Blaise said with a smile on his face, his orange eyes looking up to two other standing tall

"Do you want us to get another one master?" Crabbe asked

"The ones in the second year room should be ready"

"Oh no need for that" Blaise said, his eyes locking onto the open door

"Uh Harry" Ron said, grabbing Harry's shoulder "I think he knows where here"

"Oh that I do Ron" Zabini said with a smirk, before waving his hand. As soon as he did that, the cloak flew off them, right into the boy's hand

"Gah!" Hermione cried

"Get them!" Blasie shouted at the two, who nodded and rushed over to the trio

"Run for it!" Harry screamed, pulling out his wand and pointing at Goyle " _Expelliarmus!_ " a jet of scarlet light flew out of Harry's wand and struck the latex bound boy right in the chest, and since he was unarmed, he sent the large boy tumbling to the floor

" _Flipendo!_ " Ron screamed right next to him, a blast of blue light sending the other boy flying back, crashing onto the back wall of the room "Come on Harry!" he said, slapping Harry in the arm, who nodded and dashed back to the common room, where Hermione was standing, pointing her wand at the doorway

"You two okay?" she asked

"I-I think so" Ron said, panting before looking up "We need to get out of here!"

"Agreed!" both of his friends shouted. As soon as they turned around, they heard a loud squelching noise coming from walls around the walls of the entrance

"Run!" Hermione shouted as she passed out onto the hall, but before the boys could reach the doorway, the squelching became near unbearable and a giant wall of latex surged forth and blocked the entrance

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, pounding on the wall

"Oh boys" the multiplying voice of Blaise Zabini ringed through the room, making both Gryffindors shudders as they turned around, seeing latex clad monster boy walking towards them, Draco Malfoy right next to him, his grey eyes intermixed with orange and a smile on his face "You can't get out of here. You know that II let her out, right?"

"W-Why would you do that!?" Ron stammered as Malfoy walked up to him

"Because I'm the king of this hive" the dark skinned boy said with a smile "And only boys will be part of it. After all, I don't care about girls. Not now and not before my change into this magnificent being!"

"Ma-Magnificent?!" Harry cried in fear

"Oh yes" Blaise said with predatory grin "You see that, after we're done, you will be happy" he grasped Harry's neck and stabbed his claws into his neck, which made an extreme sense of drowsiness overcome him "Now sleep Harry, I'll speak to you in a bit"

"P-Please…. Don't…" Harry muttered as his eyes closed, sleep overtaking him.

"Augh" the raven haired boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes, being temporarily blind due to the bright lights of the room

"Morning Harry" the echoey voice of Blaise Zabini said right next to him "How was your nap? Was it nice?"

"G-Go to hell" Harry rasped as the world began to come into focus

"Well, that's rather rude" the latex clad boy said, coming into perfect focus for Harry. Said boy was smiling at him, his unnatural orange eyes shining with mirth

"Rude!?" Harry screamed at the boy, trying to punch the boy, only to find that his hands were unable to move, being sealed within a pile of yellow latex . Growling, Harry looked over himself, and felt his cheeks heat up as he realised he was completely nude, even his underwear had been removed, his flaccid member laying against his leg "W-What did you do to my clothes!? And where's Ron!?"

"Ron, he's fine, just in another room. And clothes?" Blaise asked with an amused smile "Oh, you mean those disgusting robes, don't you?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, his blush still clear on his cheeks

"Oh, there over there" the boy said, pointing behind him and stepping aside. Harry gasped as he saw his robes, shoes, underwear, invisibility cloak and even his wand being held by the still latex clad Malfoy, who was standing right in front of a roaring fireplace. Blaise smiled and faced the boy "Chuck them in"

"Yes sir" Malfoy said with a smile and turned

"NO!" Harry screamed fruitlessly as Malfoy threw the pile into the fire, which roared up and began consuming the cloth "PLEASE, TAKE THEM OUT!" Malfoy ignored his screams, simply turning around and smiling to Blaise

"Done master" he said with a smile as Harry felt tears falling from his face

"Well done drone" Blaise said, before turning over to Harry, seeing the tears, he crouched and began running his finger in circle around on his chest "Oh don't cry Harry, everything will be fine"

"Fine!?" Harry cried, tears still falling from his face "That cloak belong to my father you bloody wanker!"

"Did it?" Blaise said, raising his eyebrow "Well, don't worry, soon you will be perfectly happy, like Draco over there" he swept his hand in the direction of the latex clad boy "He used to be so annoying. Alway going on about his money and his father and other crap like that. But now, he's a perfectly happy and obedient drone of my hive"

"H-Hive?" Harry muttered as he looked up to his captor, his tears drying on his face, leaving marks in place "That's the second time you use that term… D-Did one of those bee things sting you?"

"Yes it did Harry" Blaise said with a big smile on his face, his hand going further down the boy-who-lived torso, now rubbing his belly "You're a lot smarter than Draco or Theo, you know? Theo figured it out after being with me for around a week and Draco never found out about it"

"B-But how?" Harry asked, blushing as the bee boy's hand reached further down, now rubbing his thighs "All of them were locked up in a box!"

"All of the female one were locked in a box" Blaise corrected as he ran his other hand through Harry's messy locks "But the male was outside. But you knew that, right Harry? After all, you looked at it along with me"

"B-But it was dead!" he responded, only to moan as he felt Blaise's hand grasp his cock

"You like, don't you?" the bee boy asked with smirk on his face "As for your question, no it wasn't. My progenitor was playing dead, like they always do"

"H-How do you no- Gaah!" he tried to say as the stimulation from the other boy's hand

"I know because it told me" Blaise said with a mad smile on his face as Harry's member began to harden in his hands "The moment I fell asleep after it stung me, I could see the visions of what it wanted me to do. But since there were no females around, he was so weak I was able to keep my personality. I gained everything and lost nothing!"

"Y-You've gone insaaaaaaaaah" Harry moaned as the latex clad boy tightinged his grasp on his penis

"Maybe" Blaise said, cocking his head "But seeing as how I can build my own little hive filled with cute boys, I don't care" he began pumping Harry's dick even more, making the raven haired boy pant as he felt arousal course through his whole body, heat going right down to his crotch. He heard Blaise chuckle a little "Someone is getting excited" he removed his hands and gave him a pat on the head as his member twitched painfully

"P-Please" Harry half begged, half moaned

"Please what?" the other boy asked, staring at Harry's face with mirth in his eyes "If you don't ask Harry, I can't give you anything"

"P-Please let me cum" Harry whispered, his cheeks lighting up scarlet from the embarrassment of what he said

"What did you say Harry?" Blaise asked, cupping his hand around his ear mockingly "If you whisper, I can't understand you"

"Please let me cum!" Harry repeated, slightly louder "I can't take it anymore!"

"Let you cum?" Blaise asked, removing his hand from his ear and placing it behind his back "Why should I do that?"

"W-What?!" Harry exclaimed, his thoughts beginning to cloud in a fog of arousal "Please! I need to cum!"

"No, I don't think you earned it" Blaise said, tugging at his own erect member as he stared at the desperate wizard bound in front of him

"E-Earned it?!" Harry shouted, trying to rub his legs against his dick in a vain attempt to get some more stimulation

"Yes" Blaise said simply, standing up and leaving his own exposed member right in front of Harry's face, poking his nose with it "You see Harry, you are in my hive. And in my hive, you only get released if you do as I tell you to"

"R-Really?" Harry asked, still lost in a haze of sexual pleasure

"Yep" the dark skinned boy said, running his hands through his captive's hair "Thing is Harry, I like you, so I'll give you a something to do, and if you do it right, you get to cum!"

"Uh, alright…" the wizard said, still lost to the haze

"Perfect!" Blaise said, with a large smile on his face as he stared at Harry's green eyes "Open your mouth wide"

"O-okay…" Harry said, opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue as he did "Aaaaah-Ghaaah!" he choked as Blaise shoved his latex coated cock inside

"Now now give me a blowjob!" the bee-king said with nasty smile on his face

"Hmmph!" Harry protested, trying to spit the cock out

"Just do it Harry" Blaise said, poking the raven haired boy's cock with his toe, making him moan "Do it and I'll let you cum"

"Hmmph" the captive whimpered in defeat as he bugun to gently suckled on the giant phallis, running his tongue up and down the shaft

"Oh yeah!" Blaise moaned loudly "You are really good at this~"

"Hm" Harry moaned as more pleasure went through his body, and he felt a strange sensation of pride going through him as Blaise complimented him, bits of pre dripping onto his tongue, which sent what felt like electricity coursing through his whole body, giving him more energy to keep sucking on it

"Admit it Harry, you like doing this, don't you?" the bee clad boy said with a nasty smirk on his face. Harry blushed as he realised he was right, he was enjoying this far more than any boy should, but before he could think anything else he felt the latex clad boy buckle "Here it comes!" as soon as he said that, Harry felt a explosion of seed going right into his mouth, which he managed to swallow, only a small bit dripping out of his mouth, though as soon as he did, he felt very strange, as if he was disconnected from his body. The raven haired wizard glanced up to Blaise, who smirked as he pulled his dick out of his mouth, a trail of cum connected to the boy's lips

"B-Blaise...?" Harry slurred, his thoughts beginning to muddle up, even the painful twitching of his penis began to fade into a nice and pleasurable buzz "W-What's going on..?"

"Oh nothing Harry" the bee boy said, kneeling next to him "I just forgot to mention that drinking my cum is the last step to becoming a drone of my hive"

"Wh-What!?" he slurred, his eyes fogging as memories were beginning to fog as well

"Yes my little bee boy" Blaise said, snapping his fingers, which dissolved the latex that held Harry in place, dropping him to floor, limp "Just let those nasty memories float away and come home to the hive as a drone"

"N-No!" Harry muttered as he attempted to crawl away, as more and more memories flew from his head, but he held strong to his identity "My name is Harry Potter, my name is Harry Potter, my name is Harry Pott Pote, Po…" he stumbled as he tried and failed to climb to his feet "I'm a wizard named Harry, not a drone!"

"Really?" the voice of the boy he had seen earlier asked, walking right in front of him

"Y-Yes…" the boy muttered, unsure of his own words at this point, as images of servitude for his king clashed against those of learning at school, giving him a splitting migraine "G-Get out of my head!"

"Yes" the voice said a nice, soothing tone that slightly relaxed him "Let those nasty memories out of your head drone"

"N-No…" he muttered as he felt more and more things leaving his head

"Yes, it hurts to remember, right?"

"Y-Yes, it does" he cried as the clash continued

"Then I'll help you let them go" the voice said as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and he felt a tug "Did you feel that?"

"Y-Yes" he moaned

"Good" the voice said "Now with every tug, you will feel those nasty memories disappear from you head."

"P-Ple-Gaaah!" he moaned as he felt a strong tug, feeling a huge amounts of his past going with them

"It feels good to forget, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it does" he slurred as a dopey smile formed on his face as he felt another tug, giving out another moan as more memories went to smoke

"Yes, that's right drone" the voice whispered, which made him frown for a second

"T-That's not my name..." he muttered, followed by another moan in arousal

"Oh? Then what is your name?" the voice asked, as a yet another strong tug came, which threw him over the edge. He shouted as his penis exploded, a trail of cum shooting out of it and splattering onto the floor, and every single memory left in his hazy head went out with them "Oh my, someone was very excited, huh? Good work!"

"Y-Yes…" the boy moaned, turning around to lay flat on his back, smiling at he felt his feet getting wet from his own fluids. He looked around and saw a dark skinned boy with a strange latex suit standing on top of him. He grabbed him by his arm and lifted him to his feet, which made the boy's head spin a little as he looked around the room, his eyes locking onto the ones of the taller boy, who simply smiled at him

"Now, you never answered my question" the latex clad boy said

"Oh" the boy said, feeling shame surge through him "I'm sorry sir" he didn't know why he called the dark skinned boy like that, it just felt right to refer to him like that

"It's fine, my little bee" the other one said, a nickname which made the boy smile "I'll ask again. What's your name?"

"My name?" the boy repeated, thinking hard to remember, but unable to recall anything more than static and white "I don't know sir"

"That's good!" the other boy said, running his hand on his hair, which confused the naked boy

"Good sir?" he asked

"Of course. After all, you don't have a name"

"I don't?" the naked boy asked, confused

"No, you don't. After all, drones like you don't need names!" the dark skinned boy said

"That's what I am sir? A drone?" the nude boy asked

"Exactly!" the other boy said "You are just another drone, just another little bee in my hive. Nothing more, nothing less, just a drone. Do you understand"

"Yes sir!" the nude boy said with a large smile as he nodded "I'm just a drone, nothing more"

"That's right, my good little bee" the boy said as he grabbed the drone's cock, which made him moan "You are my drone, and I am your king, your lord. Your master!"

"Yes master" the drone said, moaning in happiness as his master rubbed it

"Now, follow me drone" his master said, letting go of his penis and heading towards a nearby door. The drone followed him without question as they left the room and passed through a hallway and into another room, where there was a large mirror on one walls and piles of latex on the opposite side of the room. But what drew his attention the most was that there was someone else standing there already, a red haired boy, his skin completely peppered with freckles. The boy looked over when he heard the sound of the door open and that's when the drone saw that his eyes where a mix of blue and orange

"Master!" the boy exclaimed, his flaccid penis twitching to a full erection, just like his. His master smiled and rubbed his hand over the redhead's tip, which made him moan "Hello drone. You where a good little bee for waiting here for me"

"Thank you master!" the freckled boy said with a huge smile, and then saw the drone,a dn just smiled at him

"Another drone?" the raven haired one thought as he stood next to the redhead "Well, master did say there were others like me"

"All right drones" their master said, drawing their attention up to him "Look at yourselves in that mirror, but don't move" both of them nodded and stared into the reflective glass. The raven haired one looked over himself, seeing that his emerald green eyes where also intermixed with orange, which made him smile, and he also noticed a weird scar, right in the middle of his forehead, which he strangely wanted to rub, but he obeyed his master's orders and stayed put, but as his sight went downwards, he began to frown, his pale skin, the slight bits of tanned parts and the few random hairs he had there just seemed, wrong, as did the feeling of the cold tiles beneath his bare feet. He just felt bare and incomplete, just around wrong "Now, tell me, does it feel like there's something missing?"

"Yes master" both drones said at the same time, still staring at their reflections

"Naturally" their master said, walking over to them, and holding out his hands, which were now dripping a mixture of yellow and black latex "You see my little bees, you're not completed yet. You're missing your suits!" without saying another word, their master slapped his hands onto their chests, the latex completely passing over to their skin and stepped back, a smile on his face as they began to tremble. The raven haired drone moaned as the latex spread through his whole body, lighting up his nerves as it passed over his skin, making arousal and pleasure spread through him. He fell onto his knees, shivering as pleasure racked through him, his chest now completely coated by bright yellow latex that shifted to pitch black and began to cover his crotch and arms

"Gaaah!" he moaned as he felt the latex force itself into his ass, forcing it wide open, leaving it as a nice and shiny hole, as the latex clung tightly to his penis "Aaaah!" he moaned in arousal as his dick hardened to a perfect erection, which sent waves of pleasure all through his body, as he felt the latex bind itself to his feet, coating each of his individual toes, the same with his hands and fingers. And, just like that, as quick as it began, the sensations ended, leaving both of them on the floor, panting as they recovered from the pleasure overload

"And that's it!" their master exclaimed, clapping his hands "Now, get back up boys!" both of the drones nodded, and clambered to their feet, shivering in pleasure as their latex coated feet touched the floor, which sent even more waves of arousal to their rock hard erection, making them twitch as they faced their master, big smiles on their faces "Well done!" he said, giving them a rub on their erections, which made them moan

"T-Thank you master!" the redhead drone said through his moaning

"Now, the last thing we need is…" their master said as he walked behind them and stuck his finger's in their holes, which made them moan even louder "To give you your numbers"

"N-Numbers sir?" the black haired drone moaned as he felt his master's finger leave his hole and walk in front of them

"Of course. After all, I can't have all my drones being called the same, so I'l give you numbers" he pointed at the redhead one "You are now B-4"

"Yes master!" the newly dubbed B-4 said with a huge grin on his face

"And you" the master said, pointing at the black haired one "Are B-5"

"Okay master" B-5 chirped happily, which made his master chuckle, and give them another rub on their members before opening the door

"Alright then, follow me you two" he said, stepping out into the hall

"Yes master!" both B-4 and B-5 shouted, dashing right behind their master, their suits sending pleasure through their bodies with every step that they took, making their latex coated erections twitch as they followed. Around a minute later, their master stopped in front of a wooden door and smiled at the two drones

"Okay you two. It's time for you to meet you fellow drones" and with that, their master opened the door and stepped in, B-4 and B-5 following him in. The room they entered was similar to the one B-5 was in when his master woke him up, a big circle with beds around them, the only difference being that the beds weren't flipped on their sides, but they were completely coated in latex, essentially sealing them "This is where you will spend your nights"

"Alright master" both drones said as they looked around the room, where they saw another boy in a yellow and black suit, identical to theirs, who saw them and smiled

"Master!" the other drone shouted as he rushed over and stopped right in front of him, giving him a huge smile

"Hello B-3" the master said, running his hands through the drone's blonde hair and grasping his rubbery erection at the same time

"Gah!" B-3 moaned in pleasure, before smiling at the two others who stood behind the master "Are these the new drones sir?"

"Yes they are" their master said with a smile as he turned to the two behind him "These are B-4 and B-5"

"Hello B-3!" both of the said at the same time

"Now, B-3" their master said, turning around "Did B-1 and B-2 leave for their assignment?"

"Yes master" the blonde drone said with a smile "They left around a minute ago"

"Perfect!" the master said as he backed away towards the door, grasping it as he exited "Now, why don't you teach your new brothers how to do their jobs correctly? After that, put them to bed"

"Of course master!" B-3 said with a smile as their master closed the door, turning to both of the other drones "Alright guys, come on! I'll show you"

"Alright" B-5 said as he followed the blonde deeper into the room, his redhead brother right behind him "What does master mean by our jobs"

"I'll show you" the blonde said, pointing to the floor "B-4, kneel here and open wide"

"Alright" the redhead drone said with a smile as he knelt down

"And you get behind me" the blonde said to the other drone

"Okay" B-5 said as he get behind the other drone, his eyes focusing on the slick shiny whole back there

"Alright, now stick yourself in my hole!" B-3 said as he grabbed B-4's head

"Alright!" B-5 said, grabbing his fellow drone by the hips and sliding his rubbery member inside his hole, moaning loudly as he did "Haa haa, like this?"

"Perfect!" B-3 half screamed, half moaned as B-4 sucked him off "N-Now start pumping!" nodding, B-5 began moving back and forth, sliding his member in and out of the ass of the other drone, the act sending waves of pleasure through him "Gaaaaaaah!" B-3 moaned as he came, blasting seed out of his cock and all over the floor, as B-4 had removed his mouth moments before "G-Good work B-4, and you too B-5. You can stop"

"Alright" the bee drone said, pulling himself out of B-3 with a loud pop. The three drones stood there, just smiling at each other until B-3 got up and smiled at the other two

"Great job guys!" the drone said, which made the other beam with pride "Master will definitely approve"

"Thanks B-3" the raven haired drone said, turning to one of the beds "Now, master said we had to go to bed, right?"

"Yeah, he did" B-4 agreed "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" both of the other drones called as they turned and stepped into their beds, laying flat on the yellow latex, which ballooned up and wrapped them up in a cocoon as they closed their eyes, their dreams filled with images of their master, and what he would have them do.


	13. The Dark side Of Koholint (LoZ)

As the sun beat down the grassy hills of Koholint Island, a young, golden haired boy trudged his way through some bushes, a large steel sword strapped to his back, along with a wooden shield

"Oh Goddess" the boy muttered as he swiped sweat off his brow, finally reaching the top of the hill, sighting as he looked down towards the village in the distance "I swear, I have never seen a damn cloud the whole time I've been on this island!" shaking his head, the blonde boy began walking down towards the town, his thoughts flashing beck to how he came to be here. He shivered as he remembered the storm, and the immense heat that overcame his body as the lighting struck against the ship's mast, setting everything around him ablaze, before falling down and destroying the boat completely

"Hoot Hoot!" he heard something crawling from above him

"Oh damn it, not him again" the blonde haired boy grumbled as he looked up to see a gigantic brown owl flying right above him, which gilded and landed right in front of him

"Hellooo Link" the Owl hooted, staring at the boy's eyes

"Hello Mr. Owl" Link greeted him, rolling his eyes a little

"Did you get the instrument? Hoot!" the large bird said, its eyes boring into Link's head, which made him shiver slightly despite the scorching heat

"Y-Yeah, I've got it" the young hylian said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small, shiny conch that shimmered, shifting through the colors of the rainbow as he held it out in front of him

"Hoot hoot!" the owl screeched, seemingly excited "That is it! The Conch Horn! Hoot hoot!"

"Huh, yeah" Link muttered, shifting awkwardly as the owl kept staring at him "Soo, how many of these where there again?"

"Hoot, there are eight, as I told you earlier" the owl said, frowning at the blonde boy, who gave him a small smile as he began walking towards the village again, the owl flying right beside him

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you" Link said, placing the multicolored shell back into his bag as he approached the town's limits

"Hoot hoot" the owl growled as Link stared back at him with a childish grin on his face

"Don't worry. I know where the next instrument is, and I can handle the Nightmares" Link smirked, before turning around and heading for the center of the town, not seeing the owl shaking its head

"Hoot, you know not the danger of this island Link, hoot" the bird said before turning around and heading for the skies.

The golden haired boy smiled as he felt the cobbled ground of the small village under his booted feet

"Ah man, I really need a break right now" he muttered as he walked through the trees and buildings, passing by the large weathervane, and waving at the young girl who was standing in front of it, who smiled at him and dashed over to him

"Hey Link!" the girl said, slowing down to walk along with him "Did you get what you where looking for?"

"Yep" the golden haired hylian said, once again pulling out the multicolored shell

"Woah" the girl gaped, reaching for it "Can I try it?"

"Sure, go ahead Marin" Link said, handing the instrument to the girl, who smiled at him as she lifted the rainbow colored to her lips and blew into it, a beautiful, deep melodic sound came from its inside, making a sense of calm and peace flow through Link "Hmm, that sounds amazing…" the boy said as the music ran through his ears, washing away any discomforts he felt, like the throbbings of his feet and the way the heat hit him no longer mattered, only the peaceful sensations from the music that Marin was playing mattered to him. He sighted peacefully as he stared at the redhead girl, who kept blowing on the conch, looking at him with a mirthful spark in her eyes before she removed the conch and handed it back to him and giggled

"You might wanna close your mouth" she said with a smile "You don't want flies going in there"

"Huh?" Link wondered, blushing as he realised that Marin was right "S-Sorry bout that" he muttered as he wiped his lips with his sleeve, his cheeks still a bright scarlet as Marin laughed again

"Don't worry Link" she said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she began walking towards the exit of the village "It's fine"

"W-Where are you going?" the golden haired boy asked, his cheeks still red

"I'm going to Animal Village" Main explained "I remember what you told me about my dad becoming a racoon"

"Yeah, that was weird" Link said, shrugging "He still doesn't think it happen, right?"

"Yep" she said, rolling her eyes "He keeps saying it was just a dream due to some bad shrooms he ate" she shook her head in frustration "I can't understand the way he thinks some times"

"I know" Link said, sighting

"Anyway" Marin said, looking back at the blonde "I'm gonna head to Animal Village and see if they know anything about what happened to him"

"Okay" Link said, nodding at the girl "Be careful"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Marin said, turning around and walking away

"Oh, and watch out for BowWow!" Link shouted at her "He's been cranky today!"

"Thanks for the waring!" she shouted back before turning left and disappearing behind some shrubbery. Link chuckled a little before turning around and start walking again, waving at the other inhabitants of the town, dashing in between the two identical boys his age as they threw a ball back and forth, who smiled at him and waved

"Hey Link!" one of the shouted, throwing the ball at his brother "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good" the blonde answered, ducking as the ball flew over him "How are you guys?"

"Were doing great!" the brother answered as he caught the ball as Link walked out of the center of the road "Mom's inside with the baby, as well as our brothers"

"Oh, and mom asked to thank you again for the Doll you got her" the one on the right exclaimed

"Yeah" the one on the left said "She said the baby's been a lot easier to handle"

"Nice to hear!" Link said with a smile "Tell her it was nothing"

"Sure!" both boys said at once, going back to their game as Link kept walking, finally reaching his destination

"Made it at long last" he muttered under his breath as he walked into Marin's house, ignoring the loud snores that came from Tarin's room as he sat down on the dinner table and groaned, resting his head on the cool wood "I haven't been this hot in my whole life!" he groaned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle filled with milk and popped the cork off and brought the glass up to his lips and began chugging down desperately, the bright red of his cheeks beginning to go down as he did so. "Gah!" he sighted as he drank the last drop of milk, putting the cork back on the bottle as he left it on the table "There goes the last of the Kakariko milk" he muttered as he reached to the large bowl in the center of the table and grabbed a banana, quickly peeling it as he brought it close to his face "Alright, two instruments down, six to go" he muttered to himself as he dug through his bag with his free hand, his fingers running over everything inside until he felt a bit of rough leather touch them, at which point he grasped it and pulled it out, placing the small leather bound book on the desk, taking a bite out of the banana as he did "Okay, now let's check where the next one is…"

He muttered as he opened the book, grabbed the pencil that was inside and flipped through the pages, the words and small doodles of his previous adventure against Ganon flashing through until he reached the proper page. He stared down at the page as he kept eating, a doodle of the owl, surrounded by the eight instruments stared back, the rest of the page littered with paragraphs in Hylian "Okay then, where am I going next?" he muttered as he skimmed through the paper, until he reached the paragraph describing the Bell. Taking another bite out of the fruit, he read where he was meant to go "Alright, according to what the owl told me, the Sea Lily's Bell is in a place called the Key Cavern" he rolled his eyes as he finished the fruit "Great name, stupid owl. Okay, so according to him, the only way inside is to use something called the Slime Key, which is in the hands of a prince" he sighed as he closed the book and slid it back into his bag before getting back to his feet and walking to his room, removing his boot as he sat in his bed "A prince? Guess I'll ask around later" he yawned as he laid his head against the pillow, his eyes beginning to droop "I'll do after a quick nap…" he closed his eyes and began to snore, falling into a deep sleep.

"Agh" Link yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room, seeing that a small beam of sunlight was still streaming through the open window "Guess it's still daytime" he muttered as he reached down and slipped on his boots before standing up and stretching "Alright, time to look around and see if I can find this prince guy…" he muttered as he grabbed his equipment, strapping his blade and shield to his back before turning around and exiting his room, seeing that Tarin was awake and sitting down on the table, munching on some bananas

"Oh, you're awake!" the moustached man exclaimed as he peeled another fruit

"Yep" the golden haired boy said as he walked to the door, turning back to the man "Hey Tarin, do you know if there's a prince around here?"

"A prince?" the man asked, looking up from his food "Now why are you asking about that? Are you getting a bit lonely and want to go rescue a cute boy?"

"Hum" Link stumbled, lighting up beet red for a second "H-How did you now about-"

"Marin told me" the man said as he ate the fruit "I thought you two where up to something, but I when I asked her, she told me you weren't interested in girls. She wasn't making it up, right?"

"N-No she wasn't" Link said, blushing a little at being shoved out of the closet so suddenly "I'm not interested in girls"

"Well then" the man said with a jovial smile "I don't know about a prince per say, but there is a big castle up north, near the center of the island"

"Huh, thanks for telling me" Link said as he opened the door, still blushing a little as he exited the house, the chuckles of the moustached man still ringing in his ears. "Can't believe Marin would just tell him that…" he muttered as he walked through the town, the sun beginning to set in the horizon as he walked through the cobblestone road of Mabe Village, finally exiting the town and arriving in the beach, smiling as he felt the sand crunch under his boots, he reached back and drew his sword, marching forwards and walking north through the cliffs that surrounded the ways up, with only the occasional Chuchu bothering him.. As he swung his balde against one of the small, gelatin based monster, he heard something coming from the left

"..lp!.." the sound came from the walls of the cliff, which distracted the young hero from the large jelly he was fighting

"What was that?" he wondered "Did someone say som-Uff!" he exclaimed as the Chuchu smashed into him, knocking down to the floor

"Blooo" the thing cooed as it began to slither towards him

"Grr" Link growled as he stabbed down, his sword piercing through the top of the monster, and as he pulled it out, the jelly deflated like a balloon as a blue liquid spurted out of the wound "Blagh" the boy said, sticking out his tongue as he sheathed his sword "These things are gross" he walked closer to the wall where he heard the noise "Huh, this bit is cracked" he muttered as he studied the rock

"...s anyone there?!" the heard a voice shouting from inside, which made his eyes widen "Can anyone hear me?"

"Yes I can!" Link shouted, leaning up against the wall itself

"Y-You can!?" the voice said, clearly male, said in obvious surprise "Thank the Wind Fish someone finally came along!"

"Who are you?" the young hylian asked, knocking his fist against the rock, feeling around for a weak spot

"I'm Prince Richard" the voice said after a second of silence, which made Link freeze for a second "The ruler of Kanalet Castle"

"P-Prince?" Link stammered as he stepped back from the wall

"That's what I said!" the voice said, clearly annoyed "What, are you deaf?"

"No, I'm not!" Link exclaimed in frustration "Now, how the hell did you the stuck in there?"

"I have no idea" the voice said "I was just walking around the castle grounds when a huge shadow loomed over me, and next thing I knew, I was in this room"

"Room?" Link asked as he pulled out a bomb from his bag "There's a room behind this pile of rock?"

"Rocks?" the prince asked "I didn't know there where rocks out there, all I see is a huge metal door with no window. That explains why no one could hear me before though"

"Yeah, well the rocks look like they just cracked so that might explain it" the young hero said as he placed the bomb on the floor "Stand back from the door, alright? I'm gonna blow the rock up!"

"O-Okay!" the voice said, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Link crouched down and pulled out a small piece of flint a steel, striking them and lighting up a the fuse of the bomb

"Here we go" he muttered as he stepped back from the black sphere and covered his ears

KABOOM!

The sound rang through the small canyon, making flocks of birds fly off the trees in fear, and making the hero crack a small smile as he uncovered his ears and turned back to the wall, where there was now a large, smoking whole revealing an enormous steel door with a large stopper locking it shut

"A-Are the rocks gone?" the voice rang from behind the door again, much clearer than before

"Yep" Link said happily as he walked back up to the door, placing his hands on the cold metal of the blocker

"I-Is there a way to open the door?" the person inside asked

"Yeah I think so" Link said as he examined the large metal obstacle "There doesn't seem to be a keyhole or anything like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah" the golden haired hylian said "There's just a big piece of metal blocking the door from opening"

"Huh" the voice said "I was expecting more than that. A lock at least"

"Same here" Link muttered "However locked in there was probably thinking the rocks would the job by themselves" grabbing the bar, the young hero grunted as he lifted the metal, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead

"Are you okay?" the voice asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm just peachy!" Link hissed as the bar screeched in resistance as it was lifted from the bits holding in place "Gaah!" he shouted as he threw the bar to the floor, a loud clunking noise taking the attention of the prisoner behind the door

"Did you remove it?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"Y-Yeah" Link muttered, sweat rolling down his face as he turned back to the door "Thing weighted half a ton though"

"Considering how much I tried to get out of here, it should have" the prisoner said

"Uff, alright, one more bit to go" Link said, grabbing the handle of the large door

"Thank you so much!" the voice said "When I'm free, I swear to you, you will be rewarded for this!"

"Hmph, nice to know" Link stammered as he pulled on the handle with all his strength, hearing the creaking of the door as the ancient construct slowly inched forth

"Keep going!" the prisoner exclaimed, desperation clear in his tone

"You...could...help!" Link gasped, his face red from the effort it took to open the door, as the thing creaked open enough for a small amount of light to enter

"Oh don't worry" the voice said, suddenly turning higher pitch and nasty "I'll help" as soon as that was said, a huge blast of black energy surged out from the door, sending Link flying backwards, smashing him against the opposite wall of the canyon

"Argh!" he moaned in pain as his shoulder throbbed. Glancing up, he felt the blood drain from his face as what could only be described as a large mass of inky darkness flew out of the rusty door, swirling around in a mass

"Finally!" the high pitched voice cried, emanating from within the cloud "I'm free!"

"The-The hell are you!?" Link shouted as he got back on his feet, drawing his sword from his back

"Me?" the thing said, its voice shifting to that of a boy his age, with a regal tone to it "I'm prince Richard, ruler of Kanalet Castle" as soon as that was said, the tone shifted back to the high pitch as it began laughing "Gahahahaha, I can't believe you fell for that! It was the most obvious ruse I've done in years!"

"Grrr" Link growled as the thing mocked him "You're a Nightmare, aren't you?"

"Me? A Nightmare?" the thing said "Now, why ever would you think that? Gahaha, are you normally this dumb or is it due to the bump you just got?"

"Shut up!" Link shouted, dashing towards the cloud, swinging his sword. However, he passed straight through the thing, the darkness clinging onto him as he did so, draining his strength and vitality "Gah!" he shouted, swinging his blade in an attempt to hurt the thing

"Tut tut tut" the thing said mockingly "You're not dissuading me from what I said earlier, you know?"

"Shu-cough-shut up!" Link coughed, feeling as if his lungs where being coated by something "I-I'll-" the boy collapsed to the floor, unable to finish the sentence as he lay on the floor, wheezing. He glanced up to see the darkness coalescing in front of him, solidifying into a form that made his eyes widen

"Well, at least you little act of stupidity helped me out again" the voice said, coming out of the newly formed mouth as the darkness receded, giving way to color. Standing in front of him was an extremely pale boy his age with light blonde, almost white, hair, a tunic and hat colored a deep purple and a pair of black eyes shining with malice as they stared back at him. Link gasped, despite the pain in his chest as he looked at what seemed to be a colored swapped clone of himself

"Gehehe!" the Link clone giggled as he patted himself down "This body isn't too bad, you know? At least you take care of yourself physically, dummy" the clone frowned a little as he grabbed the tunic and stared at it "I'm not so sure about the clothes though, tunics aren't really my thing. But aside from that, not bad"

"Wha-what are you?" the hero wheezed, struggling to keep his eyes open

"Well, as you already stated dummy" the clone said "I'm a Nightmare. But, unlike the other, I have a name. I'm Umbra" he took a little bow, smirking at Link as he stared at him before turning around to see the forest at the top of the cliffs "And thanks to you, this island is now my playground!"

"N-No" Link coughed, doubling over into a fetal position due to the pain

"Oh, don't worry my little idiot" Umbra said as he crouched down in front of Link "I won't do anything to you yet"

"Uh?" the hero wondered as he looked at the monster

"I do owe you for realizing me" the Nightmare said with a nasty smile "So, go ahead and take a nap, I'll see you in a while" flicking his fingers, a small black cloud flew out to Link's face, which made him cough even more

"Agh-cough- Stop-cough-" Link choked, the world around him beginning to dim as consciousness escaped him

"Nighty night Dummy" Umbra said, waving at him "I think you'll like what you see when you wake up" the monster stood up and walked out of Link's sight, leaving the boy to wheeze for a few more seconds before he passed out due to the lack of air, leaving him sprawled on the rocky ground of the canyon.

Link moaned as he slowly stirred, feeling returning to his body as he slowly got back to his knees, grasping his chest as he coughed, bits if dark matter flying out of his mouth

"Oh goddess what did he do to me…" he moaned as he leaned against the cliff wall, the world around him slowly coming back into focus as his breathing stabilized "Alright… I can do this" he muttered as he slowly got to his feet and looked around, gasping at what had happened. The sky was a completely purple, filled with swirling black clouds that were forming around the giant egg attop Tal Tal heights, the darkness clinging to it, turning it pitch black "What the hell…" the young hero muttered as he drew his eyes downwards, seeing that the island itself was changed as well. He walked forward slowly, his eyes flying back and forth as he saw the vegetation around shift and morph, the leaves darkening, the color changing to deep red and black as the shriveled up, falling off their trees and turning into smoke as they touched the floor, only to reform on the trees once again, with no animals jumped from the trees or ran across the floor "T-The island looks dead…" the golden haired hero muttered to himself as he drew his sword, reading himself for a fight

"Back!" he heard a voice shout a little further ahead "Back monster!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Link exclaimed, dashing off in the direction off the voice. After running for a few minutes, Link found the person who he heard shout, as just in front of him stood a blue haired boy, seemingly around his age, swinging a large broadsword at a pair of strange, shiny gooey looking monsters, who simply bent out of the way of the blade. Link frowned and jumped down, blade flying through the air until it smacked into the monster

SPLAT!

"Ew!" Link exclaimed as he pulled his sword out of the monster, a trail of black goo attached to blade "What is this thing?"

"Behind you!" the boy shouted, tackling him to the floor as the monster took a swing at him

"Oof" Link muttered as he hit the floor, before looking at the blue haired boy with a smile "Thanks"

"No problem my friend" he said, getting back to his feet, reading his blade "Shall we fight this beast together?"

"Yeah, lets get him" Link said, nodding as he hopped back to his feet, holding out his sword and shield, circling around the monster as the boy took a swing at the thing, which simply slinked out of the way, right towards Link, who slashed at the thing, cutting off its arm and making it stumble backwards

"Perfect form, my friend!" the blue haired boy exclaimed with a smile as he took another swing with his greatsword, slicing the in half

"Thanks!" Link said, taking another swing and lopping the head off the still flying torso. As the bits of the monster crashed onto the floor, they melted away into puddles of black goo, exactly like the other one

"Thank you for your assistance" the boy said, sheathing his greatsword on his back and extending his hand "I am Prince Richard"

"I'm Link" the young hero said, grasping the other boy's hand tightly, letting it go as he sheathed his blade "What's going on?"

"I do not know" Richard said with a frown, crossing his arms as he walked towards the forest "All I know is that a few hours ago, some monster came to my old castle and knocked the door open with some otherworldly magic, and creating more monsters with a wave of his arm, commanding them inside of the palace"

"How did you escape?" Link asked, at which point of Richard blushed

"W-Well, I was out of the castle" he said, rubbing the back of his head "My servants where getting a little rowdy, so I just decided to leave for a little while…"

"So they kicked you out?" Link said in a deadpan tone, at which point the other boy stammered for a around a second before looking back at Link with an ashamed look on his face

"Yes, yes they did…" the prince whimpered as the two walked down the forested road, the leaves of the mutated trees falling and reforming around them

"This thing is really powerful" Link muttered as the two walked on

"Indeed" Richard said in agreement "Whatever this foul beast is, it is much stronger than the other monsters that have been plaguing the area for a month now"

"Yeah, I fought something kinda like it yesterday" Link said, thinking back to the quest to the Conch "But that one wasn't close to this one in strength"

"Hm" Richard said as a large, brown brick structure came into view "There it is. My old home"

"And where Umbra ran off too" Link muttered under his breath

"Umbra?" the prince wondered

"That's the name of the monster" Link explained as the two jogged closer to the castle "He attacked me a few hours ago and left me lying on the ground, with something in my chest"

"Aye, that sounds familiar" Richard said, shaking his head "I saw that Umbra do it to some of the soldiers from my castle. He put them to sleep and then dragged them inside" he shook his head "I fear for what that fiend did to the poor man"

"Hm" Link grumbled as they reached the gates of the castle, drawing their weapons as the saw more of the goo monsters form in front of them, reaching out towards them, their arms growing longer to reach them

"Careful!" Richard exclaimed, hopping back to doge the strike as Link blocked it with his shield

"Yeah, I know" Link said, holding his shield up to his head as he dug through his bag with his free hand, pulling out a bright red metal boomerang "Here we go"

"Wait, are you honestly going to attack them with that?!" Richard exclaimed as he sliced off the arm off one monster, only for it to reform and attack again

"Yup" Link said with a devilish smile as he lowered his shield and threw the weapon, which flew forwards and sliced off the head of the beast, swinging back and hitting another on its way, before landing back on Link's hand "See?" he said, twirling it around with a smirk

"I stand corrected" the prince said, his eyes wide before he turned and smiled at Link "Come, my pointy eared friend, the way forth is open!"

"Yeah!" Link cried, pulling out his sword and charging forwards alongside Richard, slicing off the heads of more of the creatures as they entered the castle's courtyard. But as soon as the duo entered, the ground began to shake "The hell?"

"I don't- Look!" Richard exclaimed, pointing at the door to main hall, which was being covered by shiny black goo, completely sealing it off from the two boys "Damn!"

"Is there another way through?" Link asked as he looked around, seeing the puddles begging to slowly drag along the ground

"Yes" Richard said, pointing up to the ramparts above "Up there, there is a door that leads to the great hall's second floor"

"Alright then, we go u- Look out!" Link shouted as a large hand emerged from the goo covering the door, reaching towards the boys

"Crap!" Richard exclaimed, hopping back to avoid the thing, and taking a swing against it, only for his blade to bounce clean off "Damn it! What is this thing made off?"

"I don't know!" Link cried as he swung at the hand, his sword doing no damage to the thing

"We need to move!" the prince cried as he swung again, only for the hand to dodge and smack him, sending him to the ground, leaving him covered in goo

"Richard!" Link cried, blocking the hand with his shield. Unfortunately, the shield stuck to the thing's shiny surface and was ripped from Link's arm, he rolled under the thing's swipe and seeing the thing splatting against the wall, dashed over to the blue haired boy "You alright?"

"I-I don't think so" the prince stammered, struggling against the lines off goo that covered him "I can't break these things!"

"Hang on!" Link exclaimed, holding out his sword as the hand struggled to remove itself from the wall

"No!" Richard exclaimed, looking at the hand as it pulled itself free from the wall, pulling a few bricks loose as it did "Go! Before that thing comes back!"

"I'm not gonna leave you here!" Link cried, preparing his sword, only for Richard to jump up and slamming into Link, knocking him a few feet back. As soon as the golden haired hylina hit the floor, the hand smashed down on top of Richard with a loud splat "No!" Link shouted as he saw a bulge forming on the hand, which began moving down the arm and towards the goo wall. The hand slowly raised itself from the floor and turned towards Link, who ran back to the wall and began digging through his bag "Come on, come on!" he muttered as he saw the things shadow form on the floor "Found it!" he cried as he pulled out a small pink feather "Here goes nothing…" he muttered and leaped, the feather glowing brightly, his whole body becoming seemingly weightless as he flew forty feet into the air and onto the battlements of the castle, the hand slamming down onto the floor a second after. Wiping his brow, he looked to his left to see a door, which he ran to and dashed inside.

Link panted as he shut the door behind him, seeing that he was in a large room, with a large whole in the center for the large chandelier to hang to the room below

"Well, looks like someone decided to come back home after all" the familiar high pitched voice of Umbra rang through the hall, emanating from the floor below, which made Link crouch down and sneak his way forwards, nearing the opening on the floor "What were you planning exactly Richard?"

"To destroy you demon!" the regal voice of Richard cried, though sounding slightly muffled

"Destroy me?" the monster asked in a mocking tone "You and what army? A bunch of forest creatures? The people of Mabe village?" the Nightmare snorted "Like they could help"

"What do you mean, beast!?" the prince shouted back as Link sneaked his way around the room, peeking over the side to see, someone standing opposite to him, wearing a strange suit of what seemed to be shiny black rubber

"What is that?" Link muttered as he looked over the figure in front of him "It doesn't look like the monsters from the entrance

"Oh, I already took care of those places" Umbra said in glee, which made Link freeze in his tracks

" _He got to them already?!_ " Link though in horror, picturing those slimy monster overrunning the town, grabbing and taking away the quadruplets, Tarin and bringing them here

"But you" Umbra said, snapping Link out of his thoughts "Your cute, so I think I'll give you the good stuff" that was followed by the sounds of snapping

"What are you-Hmph!" Richard mumbled as something covered his mouth. He leaned over the edge of the whole and looked down, seeing what seemed to be a writhing blue mass on the floor, which began to slow its movements as Umbra walked around it. This went on for around two minutes until the mass stopped moving and fell back to the floor, the goo melting away as Umbra crouched down on top and placed something over the face before standing back and revealing what was below him. A figure clad in a full body blue suit of what seemed to be rubber, with decorated paws at the bottom and a tail laying flat between his legs and a blue mask over his face with a big pair of eyes and fake whiskers, along with a pair of triangular ears on the top of his head, Link couldn't help to gasp. Umbra had turned Richard into some kind of cat thing. Hearing the sound however, Umbra looked up and smiled

"Hello Link" the dark copy said with a smirk "I was wondering when you'd get here"

"W-What did you do to him!?" Link shouted down

"Oh, kitty here?" Umbra said, poking the figure on the floor with his bare toe, which made the former prince spring up instantly, and began rubbing his head against the monster's legs "Just made him better"

"B-Better?!" Link stammered in horror

"Yes" Umbra said, smiling evily "Just as I'll make you"

"Me!?" Link said, just as he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around, Link gulped as he saw two figures clad in similar outfits to what Richard had been put in, the only difference being a different color and the masks being of a different animal, the one on the right being brown colored with a monkey mask and the one on the right being white and a seagull mask, and with the gloves made to look like wings "W-Wait! Stop!" he begged at the two, but they did not hesitate however, and grabbed him by his shoulders tightly and dragged him along, bringing him down the stairs "P-Please! Snap out of it!" he begged as the reached the first floor and walked into the main hall, where the two simply shoved him to the floor "Uff!" he grunted as the two grabbed his sword, shield and bag, throwing them aside, leaving him completely unarmed as he slowly got to his knees and stared at the monster in front of him

"I've been waiting for you Link" Umbra said, walking closer to the boy, who's cheeks lit up red as he got a good look at his shadow clone "Hm, you like my new outfit?"

"Uh.." Link stammered, as his clone was no longer wearing the purple tunic. Instead he was wearing a skintight outfit that covers him from his neck to right above his feet, molding around every single contour of his body, hugging him and showing every single one of his muscles and lines, including his penis, which was standing up and twitching in need. The only part of his body that wasn't covered were his arms, which were completely bare, except for a pair of big metal shackles that he wore around his wrists, with tattoos of chains running from the shackles up to his shoulders

"I know, words don't do it justice" Umbra said with a smile

"Wh-What did you do to them?" Link said as he growled at the monster

"I just made them better" Umbra said, walking closer to the cat, who was just standing at the corner of the room "Look at him. He's a lot better than he used to be. A lot more quiet too"

"You're sick!" Link shouted, trying to his feet, only to be shoved back down by the monkey

"Hm, maybe" Umbra said, turning around "My siblings certainly thought that"

"Your siblings? The other Nightmares?"

"Yes" Umbra said, distaste clear in his tone "Those fools only care for ruling this place as is, instead of making it better, like I do, so they locked me up in that little cage you found me in. But now, not only do I have the power to make everyone look right, but thanks to you, I can make them think like it too"

"W-What do you mean, my help?!" Link spat

"Oh, just this little thing" Umbra said, holding out a rainbow colored conch shell

"What!?" Link gasped, struggling against the latex figures to stand up "How did you get that!?"

"What, did you think I would just leave lying there without going though you're things?" Umbra asked with a predatory grin on his face as he walked closer to Link, running his hands over the shell "This little thing is very handy to have around. Good thing I got instead of my brothers, they probably would have smashed it" he shook his head in mock disappointment "Close minded as always"

"Drop that thing!" Link screamed as the two masked people held him down "You have no idea what it can do!"

"And you do?" the shadow asked, glaring at the young hero "You think this thing is only good for waking up that stupid Wind Fish. You have no idea of its true power"

"And what would that true power be!?" Link sneered. Umbra chuckled and ran his fingers over the blue cat

"This" the monster said with a grin as he ran his fingers over the cat "Music has power Link. They can change the way people feel, and in the right hands, it can even changed the way they think and act" he patted the slick head of the cat, who moaned and leaned in to the hand, which sent shivers down Link's spine. The monster leaned in closer to him, hugging the conch to his chest with one hand as he grabbed Link's chin with his other "I can make you so much better Link"

"L-Let go of me!" the young hero cried, trembling as he shook his head, buut Umbra held on

"I don't think so" Umbra said, letting go of the boy and running his fingers through his golden hair "I think you'll make a lovely pet. But the question is, what will you be?" the monster let go of him and rubbed his cheek, seemingly deep in thought as he looked him over, before he snapped his fingers with a nasty grin on his face "Oh, I know exactly what to make you!" the monster walked forwards, kicking Link in the chest and knocking him flat on his back

"Oof!" the boy exclaimed, the air getting knocked out of him as the monster walked over to him, his latex clad feet slapping against the stone floor of the castle

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Umbra said with a smile as he lifted his arms, his hands glowing purple with dark magic "Don't worry, you'll learn to love it pretty soon"

"Please don-" Link didn't get to finish his sentence as Umbra lifted his arms clean over his head, and a split second later, waves of emerald green rubber surged all around him and clung to him, completely enveloping in a giant cocoon, sticking to his body and blocking out most of the lights from outside, leaving only a small amount that was tinted green "No!" he cried, struggling against the rubbery prison. After a few seconds, he heard a light hissing sound and, to his horror, saw the rubber stretch and begin to cling to his clothing, slowly dissolving them and attaching right to his skin

"Don't fight it Link" he heard a muffled cooing coming from the outside of the cocoon "Just let coat you, it will feel great"

"Screw you!" Link shouted, struggling even morea against the rubber, only for it to cling more and more to his skin "Let me out of thi-Gaaah!" he moaned as he felt his boots dissolving, the rubber coating his toes, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body, heat flying right to his crotch "Ah ah ah" he panted as he felt the latex dissolved his white tights and cling to his legs, moaning once again as it covered his tights, a tent lifting up in the front of his tights "P-Please, no moreeeeeEH!" he screamed in pleasure as the rubber attached itself around his erect cock, compressing it down and emcampulasting it, leaving him moaning as his erection wasn't allowed to spring forth as the rubber moved upwards, coating his tummy and chest "Alright" he panted as the cocoon shrank around him "Alright, I think it's doooooooooooo!" he shouted as he felt something small and hard force itself into his ass "Gah! Please, don't!" he shouted as he felt the thing penetrating, going up his behind up until it touched his prostate "GaaaaH!" he moaned loudly,, lost in a euphoric high as the latex cocoon finally broke and revealed the hall once again, bright light forcing itself into his eyes. Still in haze, the now latex clad boy slowly wiggled his toes and fingers, shivering as waves of pleasure ran through him as he did so

"Oh, you look great Link!" he heard Umbra squeal, which made him shake his head, clearing some of the fog as he looked around the room, slowly sitting himself up, looking down at his body

"Wh-What did you do to me!?" the hero gasped, both in shock and pleasure as he got a good look at himself. Where there had once been a green tunic with white tights, there was now an expanse of shiny, emerald green. His eyes widened as he looked at his feet, which had been covered by large, three toed paws, making them look like the hind paws of an animal, he slowly raised his arm and gasped as he looked at his hand, where there had once been five human fingers, there where now the four fat digits of an animal's paw, three for his fingers and one just for his thumb. He wiggled them experimentally and shook as pleasure surged through his body, heading straight for his crotch, where he could see there was now a large bubble instead of a penis, but he could still feel it twitch within its confines, begging for release. He tried to force himself further up, but he moaned as he felt a spike of pleasure hit his ass and he stared down, seeing that sticking out of his butt, was a large, seemingly fluffy green latex tail laying lazily on the floor, twitching occasionally as his butt adjusted to plug that had been forced inside of him "W-What am I?" he asked slowly, every single movement causing him immense pleasure

"Your a wolf" Umbra said, slowly walking towards him, holding out his hand "A nice, cute little green latex wolf, but you not finished yet"

"N-Not finished?" Link gasped, as he felt even more arousal course through him "W-What's left!?"

"You're new face" the Nightmare said with an evil green as he held out his hand, a glob of latex forming within it and quickly shifting into its desired form. Link gulped as it finally stopped, an emerald green mask of a wolf staring back at him, a long green muzzle on the front and a pair of pointed ears sticking out of the front, and without saying a word, Umbra turned it around, revealing a large dildo sticking out of the mask, right where his mouth would go, which made him both shiver and blush

"P-Please, no more" Link moaned, but his pleas where ignored as Umbra held the mark right in front of his face

"Don't worry, from what I understand, this is the best part" Umbra said, and without warning, grabbed the bulge between Link's legs, which made gasp in pleasure. Taking advantage, the monster shoved the phallic mask into place, making Link gag as the cock was forced over his, sending waves of arousal through his body once again

"Hmph!" he gurgled as his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the latex spread from the mask and cover his head, covering his ears, which temporarily blocked out all sound from the world until it returned, now coming from the top of his head as well as dissolving his hair as it went along, clinging to his scalp as it reached to his neck, finally reaching the end of the bodysuit and melding with it, leaving Link sealed within the suit permanently. Blinking rapidly, Link looked forward and tried to gasp, which only resulted in sending even more pleasure through his body, as in front of him, was a floating mirror, begin held aloft by purple magic

"Go ahead" he heard the voice of Umbra whisper into his new wolf ear, and Link stared at the reflection in front of him through the large eye holes of the mask. Indeed, his eyes where the only indication that there was a person underneath the latex, as the skintight suit was perfectly smooth, without a single line out of place or indication of where it could be opened, as his new face was covered by a large green muzzle, with a mouth that was left hanging slightly open and with a large mane of what seemed to be hair. Nervously, Link reached up with his paw and ran it through, shivering as he felt a slight buzzing go over his scalp and down to his crotch, the fine latex fibers seemingly having connected themselves to the nerves on his head "You look great Wolf" the nightmare monster whispered into his ear before walking in front of him, running his hands all over Link's rubbery form

"Hmph!" he moaned, instinctively sucking on the cock in his mouth as the pleasure coursed through him

"Well then, are you ready for the last step?" Umbra asked with a predatory grin as he held out the Conch Horn, which made Link's eyes widen in fear

"Hm hmph hm!" he cried, shaking his head, shivering due to the pleasure the act caused

"Glad to hear it!" Umbra said with nasty smirk as he stood up and took a deep breath

"Hmph!" Link cried, jumping to his feet and trying to run at the monster, only to fall flat on his knees as a euphoric sense of pleasure ran through him, leaving him completely immobilized as he stared at the monster, who placed his lips on the instrument, which instantly shifted colors to a nasty shade of purple as Umbra finally blew it

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Link closed his eyes as the sound reverberated through him, coursing through him, the latex trembling along with it, sending even more pleasure through his body

" _I-Ignore it Link!"_ he thought, keeping his eyes firmly closed as the monster's music rang through the whole room "" _K-Keep you thoughts from it. T-Think off…_ "

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

The sound came once again, even louder than the last time, which made him shiver even more and destroying his thoughts

" _N-no! Can't think of the music, d-despite how nice it is. How great it is to listen to to let go of all…_ " his eyes drooped slightly as the new note coursed through his head, though just as quickly as it came, silence returned and with it, his attention " _N-No, snap out of it!"_ he thought, frowning " _I can't give in to that. I won't, or my name isn't…."_ his thoughts paused for a second as fear coursed through him " _Wh-What was my name!?_ " he panicked as he thought, nothing coming up " _T-The song! It took away my nam-_ "

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

The tune came once again, wiping away all thoughts from his head, and bringing a fog to his head as it rang through him again

" _W-What was I thinking about?_ " he wondered for a second as silence returned to the room and his mind, looking around the room " _Well, it couldn't really be anything too important. Now, I was trying to do something, but what was it?_ " he furrowed his brow, before his thoughts where once again interrupted by a angelic music

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

" _Th-That is beautiful_ " the boy thought, a dreamy look in his eyes as the music cleaned his mind of everything " _Nothing else matters"_ he though, his memories and thoughts melting away into pleasure, his pupils widening, the only thing he cared about now was listening. The person in front of him removed the source of the music from his lips and looked down with a smile

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" the figure asked, to which the boy nodded fiercely, shivering due to the pleasure it caused him "Hehe, I can see that" the person crouched and looked him in the eye "Do you know what you are?"

"Hmph?" the boy grunted, looking at the figure confused before shaking his head

"You're a latex wolf boy" the figure said, running his hand over the latex boy's crotch, which made him moan loudly

"Hmph!" the boy cried, nodding as he thought " _He's right. I'm a latex wolf boy! Afterall, the person who played that music wouldn't lie!"_

"Yes, but you're not just a latex wolf boy" the person said "You're a special one, you know why?"

"Hm" the wolf boy grunted, shaking his head

"Because your **my** latex wolf boy" the figure said with a smile "You're my little pet, my servant, and you love every single moment of me being your master. You are my little Wolf"

"Hmph hmph!" the wolf boy exclaimed, moaning as as he moved around in place as the words cemented themselves into his empty mind as gospel" _Yes, I love being your pet master! I love serving and loving you more than anything!"_

"Hehe" his master chuckled as he stood up, signaling for Wolf to do the same. The green latex boy nodded as he climbed to his feet, shivering as pleasure coursed through for the act, which his master noticed "You felt that, didn't you Wolf?"

"Hmph" Wolf moaned, nodding to his master

"That pleasure you feel coursing through you? That feeling of heat that went through right to your bulge?" Wolf nodded again "That's obedience Wolf. Every time you feel that, it means that you are being submissive and obedient, ad therefore good" his master pointed at his bulge "Obedience makes you feel needy there and that's good! If you don't feel anything there, it means you're being disobedient, and that you won't feel obedience ever again, and you don't what that, do you?"

"Hmph!" Wolf thought, shaking his head in horror " _Why would I want that!? Obedience feels so good! I can't even image not feeling it!"_

"Well, as long as you listen to me, you'll be fine Wolf" his master said, walking away, the emerald latex boy following right behind him as he took a seat on the throne "Come here Wolf, and turn around"

"Hmph!" Wolf exclaimed, dahsing up to his master and presenting his ass for him. Wolf didn't know what his master was planning, but he gasped into his gag as he felt him grab his tail, pleasurable obedience surge through his body as his master played with it, moving back and forth, in and out of his ass, sticking his fingers in between

"You're a good boy Wolf" his master whispered as Wolf's eyes rolled back in euphoria "A very good pet"

============================ One Week Later ===========================

Wolf sighted as he laid on the ground in front of his master throne, his hind paws sticking up as he waited for his master to return

" _I miss Master"_ the emerald latex boy thought as he stared at the door to the upstairs, where he was forbidden to go. Master had been very clear with Wolf that if he ever left the castle main hall, he would stop feeling obedience unless his master gave specific instructions and so far, he had only been allowed up stairs only once, alongside the pet who was permitted to be up there, Cat. Wolf's eyes shined with happiness as he thought of the blue pet, he was fun to play with. Shaking his rubbery head, the wolf boy turned around and laid on his back, running his hands through around his bulge, shivering at the obedience that coursed through him " _Master said if I played with myself when I was alone, I would feel obidient"_ he smiled as he kept rubbing himself, until he felt the sound of an opening door snap him out of his thoughts. He looked up with joy as he saw his master walking out, and hopped to his feet "Hmph!"

"Hello Wolf!" his master said, walking closer to him and running his hands on the latex fur on his head, which made him shiver as obedience ran through him, which made him even happier "I see you where a good boy, playing with yourself, huh?"

"Hm hm!" Wolf nodded, beaming at being called good by his master, who simply chuckled

"I have a bit of surprise for you Wolf" his master said as he walked over to his throne and took a seat, snapping his fingers. As soon as he did that, the emerald latex boy heard the sound of rubber squeaking and looked back to the door, where there was a blue latex feline walking out onto the hall

"Hmph!" Wolf grunted in joy as he saw Cat

"Hm!" the blue pet exclaimed back. Both pets looked at the master, who smiled

"Go ahead you two, I want you to play with each other" he said, at which both pets smiled and ran to each other, adn without saying a word, Wolf laid himself down on the floor as Cat crawled on top of him, rubbing his paws over Wolf's chest, which made the boy moan within his gag, but without waiting for a second, the green latex boy reached back and grasped the other's bottom paws and began squeezing them, making the other boy shiver with pleasure, at which point he leaned down and began rubbing his face against Wolf's muzzle, which made both boys tremble as the two kept going the same, Wolf rubbing Cat's ass, who kept playing with the other's chest "Alright, both of you come here!" both boys instantly jumped off each other and dashed to their master's side, who was rubbing his penis and looking at the two with a smile "It lunch time!"

"Hmph!" Wolf smiled as his master pointed at him first. Wolf crawled forth and leaned in, looking at his master, who reached forwards and grabbed his snout and began pulling it out "Hmmm!" Wolf moaned as he felt the cock inside his mouth being pulled out slowly, until it flew out of his mouth with a loud pop, a trail of saliva connecting the phallic mouthguard and his now exposed face

"You're hungry, aren't you Wolf?"

"Woof!" the latex clad boy answered, just as he was trained to do without his mask, at which his master smirked and pointed at his penis. Wolf didn't wait a second and gently wrapped his lips around his master's erection and beagn to gently suckle it, slowly running his tongue over the shaft and bobbing up and down, up and down

"T-That's it Wolf!" his master moaned "Just a little more!" the latex pet nodded and sped up slightly, until his master buckled and came. Wolf drank every single drop if it, savoring all of it as it went down to his stomach, and he kept at it for around five minutes, drinking every drop of semen that came from his master's never ending erection until his master grabbed his head and pulled it off "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Woof woof!" Wolf answered, licking the remaining seed from his lips. His master smiled and held his mask, so the latex boy opened his mouth to receive it, making him shiver as the fake cock returned to its rightful place, leaving him euphoric with obedience

"Now rest while I feed Cat" his master said, pulling out the other pet's mask as he did

"Hmph" Wolf said, nodding as he slowly laid down, flat on his back, one paw running around his bulge while the other played with his tail, keeping the euphoria going. He was an obedient latex wolf boy for master, and he would gladly prove it!


	14. Puppet House (Original)

Deep in the woods of Indiana, there was what many considered to be a old abandoned town, upon which there sat a huge house on the top of a nearby hill. A large stone staircase connected the house to the rest of the town, the stone's cracking around the bottom area, but the thing being that the whole town was considered haunted by the people of the nearby towns. In fact, the town was once extremely important during the Civil War, being the sight of an extremely large fight that ended in a stalemate between the two groups, but soon after that, the whole town was completely abandoned and wiped off the face of almost every map of the US, the name of the town vanishing along with the location of it into the mists of time, only being remembered as legends, which is where our story begins.

"Gah, this is boring…" a young, red haired boy with large glasses muttered as he glanced out the windows of the bus he was riding speed down the dusty roads

"Boring?" the boy sitting next to him exclaimed in surprise "This isn't boring! This is gonna be great! We finally get to go on a proper camping trip Jim! How are you not exited?"

"Sitting on a bus for around three hours might do that Billy" the bespectacled boy said with a small grin as he looked at his friend. Billy just smiled back at him, his cap covering a head full of black curls, his light brown skin glistening a little due to the stuffy nature of the bus

"Oh, you're just a sourpus Jim" Billy said, lightly shoving his best friend as they both laughed at their silliness, before their chortles where interrupted by a large man standing up in the front of the bus, holding up a clipboard

"All right everyone!" the man yelled, lifting up a pen "Before we get there, we'll pass list one last time. Arnold Herschel?"

"Here!" a boy from the front row shouted, lifting his arms

"So, anything you really wanna do?" Billy asked his friend as another kid raised his hands

"Not really" Jim said, resting his hands on the back of his head "Swimming in the lake?"

"Really? That's it?" Billy asked with a incredulous look on his face "You can be really lame sometimes dude"

"You know I prefer to stay inside" the redhead said, shrugging as he laid back slightly "What about you?"

"Campfire making!" the dark skinned boy said with a huge grin "I can't wait to learn how to make a fire with a pair of rocks and some twigs!"

"You're a little pyromaniac, you know that right?" Jim asked with a grin

"Oh shut up!" the other boy said with a smirk, raising his hand as he heard his name "Present!"

"Jim McDougal!" the man in the front shouted

"Here!" Jim called, waving to the man in the front, who nodded and kept going down the list, leaving the two boys to talk a little more

"So, have you learned any good ghost stories for tonight?" Billy asked, reaching down to zip up his bag

"Nope" Jim said, shaking his head as he lifted up his bag and pulled out a water bottle, taking a big gulp out of it "Want some?"

"Sure" the other boy said, grabbing the bottle and drinking some before talking again "Well, I think I know a couple, but I wanna see what the other campers now"

"Eh" Jim said, shrugging as he took back the bottle, placing it back into the bag before turning around to look at his friends "I care a bit more about the smores"

"Of course you do" Billy said, rolling his eyes, before tugging at his friends sleeve "He's done with role"

"Alright then. No one decided to stay home this time" the camp master said, grabbing his backpack and looking over the kids "Alright then. I know most of you are new to this, so for today, we're gonna take it easy"

"That's nice to know" Jim said with a smile on his face, to which Billy shook his head

"All you have to do is assemble your tents and then you're free to do as you wish. We start the activities tomorrow!" the whole bus was filled with cheers at that announcement before they all got on their feet and began filling out

"You wanna go to the lake after we're done?" Jim asked as they walked out of the bus to a large field, surrounded by woods and a large lake to the left of the main campsite

"Sure!" Billy said.

"CANNONBALL!" Billy shouted as he ran over the pier, jumping off and splashing into the water and sending a wave over Jim, who was floating a few feet in front of him, spitting water out of his mouth, grinning at his friend

"Nice one pal!" he shouted as the dark skinned boy surfaced

"Thanks!" he said back, swimming over to him and giggling with him "Man, this has been fun!"

"Yeah, it has" Jim said, the two swimming to the shore as the sun began to set behind them. Soon, the two climbed out and wrapped themselves in towels, heading towards a large gathering of boys over to the left

"Well, you two are finally done, huh?" their counselor, a blonde teen, said with a smirk on his face as he poked the fire with a stick "You two really like to swim, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, we do" Jim said, rubbing the back of his awkwardly

"Hehe, you sure you aren't part fish?" another boy, with bright yellow hair asked, making all the other boys giggle a little

"Well, I'm sure" Billy said with a grin, shoving Jim a little "Not sure about this one"

"Oh you would say that, water boy" Jim said, shoving back with a smile as the two took a seat on the log, the other kids smiling at them

"So, now that everyone's here, let me introduce myself" the teen said with a smile as he stood up, giving a dramatic bow "I'm Kyle Armando, nice to meet you. Hopefully you won't make take that back"

"Hehe" Jim giggled a little at the joke as their counselor sat back down, smiling at them

"Okay, now that part's out of the way, let's do something at bit more fun, eh?" the teen said with smirk, to which everyone whooped

"Yeah!" Billy shouted as Jim shook his head at his friends antics

"Well, nice to see you have some good spirits about this" Kyle said as he grabbed a bag full of marshmallows, busting it open "Alright then, who wants one?"

"Me!" both boys shouted, raising their hands

"Well then, here" the counselor said with a chuckle, handing the boys a couple of the small sweets, along with a pair of sticks. The both stuck the marshmallows and held over the fire almost simultaneously

"Wow, you two are really good friends, huh?" one of the other boys said as he stuck his own sweet on a stick

"Yep" Billy said with a beaming smile on "We've known eachother since we were three"

"So, long time friends then?" Kyle asked as he finished passing out marshmallows

"Yes" Jim said, adjusting his glasses as he took a bite out of his treat "We've been doing things together for years"

"School, swim team, the cub scouts" Billy listed out, counting it out of his hand "We even volunteered as farm hands for a while"

"Farms hands?"

"Yeah, my uncle's a farmer" Jim said, blushing a little

"Well, then you two have been really busy, huh?" another boy asked

"Yep" Billy said with a big smile before gulping down the marshmallow

"Alright then" Kyle interrupted, looking up to the sky, where the sun had fully set, stars beginning to twinkle on the inky black sky "We should be going to bed for a while-"

"No!" the kids whined all together, which made Kyle smile

"So, you don't wanna sleep?" the teen asked, at which all the boys shook their heads "Alright then. If you don't wanna sleep yet, you'll have to listen to me tell a story, that seem fair?"

"Yes!" the boys, Billy included, shouted happily, to which Jim shook his head

"Here comes the ghost story…" he muttered, to which Billy lightly smacked his arm

"Shush you" he muttered before turning to the counselor, his eyes bringing with excitement

"All right then" the teen said before clearing his throat, speaking again in a slightly deeper tone "Around these woods, back in the 1800s, a huge town was built in a large clearing in these woods. The whole town was built around a huge, four story house built on a hill where there lived a family. This family was composed of a man, a woman and their son and all three of them lived happily as the town was formed around them. But they were special among the people of that age, as for living in that house, the man was a genius inventor and the woman was an amazing chemist, and they where always being approached by rich people for help for their homes and plantations. When the civil war started, they sided, along with most of Indiana with the Union. Too bad that was what brought along the end for them."

"W-Why?" Billy wondered, completely enraptured by the story

"Because, since the man and woman were so smart, soon they were approached by the US government, and they were asked to develop a way to win the war for the north. The couple agreed and soon got to work, and for months, they sat in their lab, testing hundreds of things, canons, gasses, new guns. Anything you can think off, they managed to do"

"So what happened?" a boy to the pair's left asked "Did they manage to finish it?"

"No" Kyle said, shaking his head "The Confederates caught on before they could. Just a few weeks before they could finish their projects, the southern army arrived in the town and quickly occupied it, one of their colonels marching right up to the gates of the house and shouting at the couple that they come out, which they did. The colonel told them that they had the town completely under their control, and that union forces where at least a week away. They gave them a ultimatum, either start working for them willingly, or they would kill them and take the research by force"

"S-So what did they do?" one of the kids asked, nervous at the outcome of the story

"Well, the man had always expected this could happen and planned accordingly, and always kept a weapon on him. Thinking quickly, the man shot the colonel and threw him down the stairs leading to the house, before dashing back inside with his wife, where they slammed the door shut and took their son to their lab, locking every single door behind them, but the colonel wasn't dead yet. He managed to crawl to his second in command, his protege, a major and, with his last breath, gave the order to obliterate the town, to leave nothing standing. His second nodded and, laying his mentor gently on the floor, he gave the order to the rest of the troops, who rounded up all of the people of the town and took them prisoner"

"What about the family?" Billy asked, only for Jim to elbow him gently

"He's getting to that!" he hissed, the teen chuckling at their antics

"Yeah, I was about to" he said, clearing his throat again before continuing "The pair had just locked themselves inside the house, and with their son in tow, ran down to the lab, the whole family locking themselves in, thinking they were safe, thanks to the door the man had created. Unfortunately, the house's butler, insulted by the anti-slavery views of the family, gladly opened the door for the soldiers, letting them ransack the house, taking everything they could, taking every object of value that wasn't nailed down before they marched down to the basement, and, outside the door to the lab, the major knocked on the door and gave them one last chance to surrender, which they refused. Not saying another word, the major gave his troops a signal and they opened fire through the door, blasting it pieces and hitting not only the family, but hundreds of chemicals, which burst open and rained on the poor people within the room, completely drenching them"

"What happened to them?" Jim asked as he ate his marshmallow

"The wife and kid died" Kyle said in ice cold tone "And they were the lucky ones, since the mix of the chemicals morphed the man and left him permanently alive, but not able to move, and that's where he has stayed for the past 200 years, slimpy left on the floor, unable to move, but still alive, his eyes forever locked onto the corpses of his family. It's said that if you listen carefully around these hills, you can hear his cries of horror! All right then! Let's go to bed!"

"*Gulp*" Billy whimpered, snuggling closer to Jim, who simply rolled his eyes and threw his arms around his friend

"Calm down Bill" he muttered into his friend's ear as the crowd of kids dispersed, all of them heading for the mass of tents "It's just a story"

"I-I know" Billy said as the two stood up and headed for a large, bright yellow tent, opening the zipper and going inside

"It was interesting though" Jim said, letting go of his friends, who moved to left side of the tent and slipped on his pajamas

"Yeah, it was interesting" Billy agreed as he opened his zipped up sleeping bag and crawled in, Jim doing the same "Night Jim"

"Night Bill" the other boy called as he snuggled against his pillow, both boys quickly falling asleep after that.

"Come on the lot of you!" the camp master shouted as the group walked through the woods, most of the kids grouping together, the teenage counselors keeping them together "It's just a little further!"

"T-That's what he said twenty minutes ago!" Jim gasped, wheezing as he took a drink from his water bottle

"He said it five minutes ago" Billy said, rolling his eyes at his friends laziness "Come on! We need to hurry up!"

"Okay okay!" the red haired boy wheezed, hugging his chest slightly "Just give me a second"

"Huff" Billy pouted as he walked right next to his friend and put his arms under Jim's pits and supported him as they walked along the trail

"Everything alright back there?" Kyle asked as he glanced back at the two

"Everything's fine!" the dark skinned boy shouted back "Jim's just a bit dehydrated!"

"Alright" Kyle said, looking around for a second before pointing to a stump nearby "Set him down there and give him some water! We're going to stop right on the other side of that brush" he pointed behind him "We'll wait for you!"

"Alright! Thanks!" the boyscout shouted back, leading his tired friend to the stump as the counselor went through the thicket. After setting his friend down, Billy sat down on a nearby rock and dug through his backpack "You are unbelievable Jim" the frustrated kid said as he pulled out a bottle full of clean water "It wasn't even twenty minutes and you're already dehydrated!"

"Gulp gulp gulp" the other boy chugged, before pulling out the bottle and looking at his friend "Y-You know I get dehydrated easily!"

"We haven't been in direct sunlight since we began the walk!" Billy exclaimed, rubbing his temples as Jim went bag to drinking water "Hey, leave some for me, alright?"

"Gulp" Jim didn't verbally answer, but gave his friend a thumbs up, which made the other boy smile

"Thanks man" Billy said as Jim handed him a half empty bottle "You good?"

"Yeah" the bespectacled boy said, wiping his wet lips with his sleeve, smiling at his friend "I'm better"

"Nice! Let's get going" Billy said, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him further along the path

"W-Woah!" Jim exclaimed as the two walked on the edge of a small cliff, the soft soil moving around with every step "Bill careful!"

"Oh calm down" the other boy said, waving his free hand dismissively "If it could hold all the other campers, we should be just fi-" his sentence was interrupted by the sound of crumbling stone, giving the boys barely enough time to look at each other before the ground below them gave way, sending both boys sliding down the side of the hill

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both of them screamed on the way down, hugging each other as they did, before they slammed into the ground, both of the rolling in different directions

"Owww" Billy groaned, clutching his side as he slowly sat up, looking around "Jim! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" his friend called. Billy glanced over, seeing his friend slowly climbing to his feet, a couple of scrapes on him, but aside from that, he seemed to be fine "How are you?"

"I-I'm good" the dark skinned boy said "Just a little bit of pain here, but aside from that…"

"Oh good" Jim said, letting out a breath as he walked over to him, holding out his hand for Billy to take "Think you can stand?"

"Yeah" he said, grasping his friends hand, who pulled him up "Thanks"

"Just returning the favor" Jim said with a smile, before turning around and glancing at the hill behind them "How far down do you think we fell?"

"No idea" Billy admitted, walking a bit closer "Can't see the top though…"

"Neither can I" the scout admitted as he adjusted his glasses "But I can say that we are not climbing our way back up there"

"Yeah, we're not" Billy said as he looked around, something catching his eye "Hey Jim, look"

"Huh?" the redhead muttered as turned around "What is it?"

"There's a path!" the other scout said excitedly, pointing to the ground. Glancing, he saw an old, moss coated cobblestone road leading off to the what seemed to be the west "And remember that the others are in a clearing in that direction?"

"Yeah, I do" Jim said, frowning a little "But, I don't think that leads where were heading"

"Oh, I know" the other boy said, rolling his eyes "I'm not stupid, but since the clearing is in that direction, following this might help us not get too lost"

"Alright" Jim said, accepting his friends logic "Let's go"

"Yeah" the other scout said with a smile as they moved aside a few branches "Let's get moving!"

"I'm telling you, we've passed that tree before!" Jim shouted

"How the hell can you tell!? It's a freaking tree!" Billy shouted back, sweat dripping down his forehead "We've been walking for god knows how long now, and every single tree in these goddamn place looks the same!" the scout groaned and turned around, still walking forwards

"Im telling you, where getting nowhere!" Jim said

"Shut up!" Billy shouted back "We'll get somewhere at some point, come on, let's go through here"

"Yeah yeah, alright" Jim muttered, walking over to his friend and grabbing a large amount of leaves and braches from a tree, lifting them over his head "Y-You're turn next time!" he groaned as Billy ducked and went through the small opening

"Uh, J-Jim!" he heard his friend say on the other side

"Just a sec" he muttered as he crouched down, shuffling inside the plants before letting the go, covering up the entrance, and then walked forwards "Alright, what's going on…." he trailed off as he saw the same thing his partner was seeing. Just a few yards ahead of them, just outside the woods was a dilapidated village, buildings with their walls blown apart, some completely collapsed in on themselves and where no more than just piles of rubble. The only building that was in any decent size was a large house on top of a nearby hill, which seemed to have some lights inside turned on. In fact, the house on the hill was the only thing that still had plants around it, as the rest of the town was filled with dust, sand and what seemed to be patches of some strange dark substance "Wow, what is this place?" he looked over to his friend, who was shaking slightly "Billy? Is something wrong?"

"I-It's the t-town from the story" the scout stammered out, looking at his friend with fear clear in his eyes, only to receive and eyeroll

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" Jim groaned "It's just a story dude!"

"Just a story!? Were staring at an old town that was wiped out by what looks like cannons! How can you say that it's not the town from the story?!"

"I'm not saying it isn't" Jim clarified "I'm saying the story isn't real, it's probably a myth by what happened here"

"I don't know…" Billy said, clearly nervous

"And remember, according to the story, the house was ransacked and the only thing left can't move" he pointed at the house, which had light streaming out of the window "That house looks like it was fixed a while ago"

"Good point" Billy admitted "But still…"

"Look man, I don't like any more than you do" Jim admitted "But the sun is starting to drop and we're gonna need somewhere to spend the night"

"Yeah, you're right" he said, shaking his head in regret "Then let's head for the house in the center of the creepy town"

"That's the spirit!" Jim exclaimed, draping his arm over his friend's shoulder, the two heading down to the deserted town. The two walked down to the entrance, where they were greeted by a large, decrepit archway made of wood that had long since rotten, a sing laying flat in the center of the road, the writing on it completely unreadably thanks to the elements "Guess that's the welcome sign" Jim muttered as they walked around it and entered the town proper, a large amount rubble cluttering what the boys assumed had once been the main street

"J-Jim" Billy stuttered as he looked at the remains of a bar, which had its roof completely collapse in on itself "I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"It's this or sleep on the forest floor" the other scout responded as he hopped over a chunk of wood, sending up a grey cloud as he landed

"Gah!" Billy exclaimed as he covered his nose, waving to fan away the ould with his free hand "What is this stuff?"

"Ash, my guess" Jim muttered as he touched the stuff with his fingers, heir tips being coated in the stuff "Maybe once there was something here that caught fire…"

"C-Can we please get moving?" Billy asked, looking around the town in bit of a panic

"Alright alright" Jim said, wiping his fingers clean before resuming his walk, his friend right behind. It wasn't long until the two reached the base of the hill, where a elegant stone walkway lead up to the house "Woah, however is in there has some serious money. This thing could not have been cheap"

"Yeah, but what's a rich guy doing living in a ghost town?" Billy asked as the two began to climb up

"I dunno" Jim said with a shrug "Maybe this place belonged to their grandfather or something?"

"Maybe…" Billy muttered as the two kept going, the ash mixed dirt of the tow slowly being replaced with green grass and flowers as they kept going higher, until they finally reached their destination "Wow…" the scout gaped at the size of the large amount of flowers and bushes that awaited them at the top. Rows upon rows of plants surrounded the small path that led to the front door

"Nice" Jim whistled as the two walked through "Whoever this is, they know how to work plants…"

"Yeah, they really do" Billy muttered as he reached down and touched one of the flowers, the softness of the petals being unlike anything he had ever laid his fingers on

"Alright, where's the doorbell?" Jim muttered as Billy walked away from the flowers and up to the door. Said door was enormous, easily three times their size, with strange carving that neither boy could really make sense off "Ah, there it is!" the scout exclaimed as he grabbed a large rope that was hanging from the ceiling

"Wait, that's the bell?" his friend asked in confusion

"Yep. Really old houses have them like this" Jim said as he pulled on the rope "Gha!" he grunted as the rope slowly moved down with him, the loud sound of a chiming bell coming right above them "Right then, lets see who lives here!". The two boys made their way in front of the door, hearing the loud thumping of footsteps from the other side

"Jim, I'm getting a really bad feeling about his place" Billy muttered as the sound got closer "Let's get out of here"

"And go where?" Jim asked as the footsteps got even closer "We can't climb back up and I'm not sleeping out in the woods to get eaten by something. Plus, they probably have a phone we can use to call them and pick us up"

"Jim, please. This is not gonna en-" Billy was interrupted by the loud creaking of the door as it slid open, a bright light coming from inside the room as a head popped out

"Hello, can I help you?" a young boy, around Jim's age asked, looking over the both of them.

"Uhhh" Jim stammerd before shaking his head "Uh, yeah. Sorry,we just weren't expecting a kid to answer"

"Really?" the boy asked, a southern accent ringing through his words "What were you expecting?"

"A-A monster?" Billy stammered out, which made the boy giggle

"Monster? Trust me, If we had one, it wouldn't be answering the door" the boy said in between chuckles "Anyways, I'm guessing you didn't' come because of that"

"Yeah, we didn't" Jim agreed, giving his friend a quick glare "Where boy scouts and we got separated from the others in the woods. Can you please let use your phone to call the camp master?"

"Phone?" the repeated, before shaking his head "Sorry, it aint working"

"Aw crap" Jim mutterd

"But you're welcome to stay the night" the boy offred with a smile, which took both boys back

"Really?" Billy wondered

"Yeah" the boy said, opening the door a little more and letting them have a better look at him. He was around Jim's height, with neatly combed brown locks and a pair of warm hazel eyes, and he was wearing a t-shirt with union flag on it along with a pair of shorts and boots "We have plenty of room in here, so it's no bother"

"W-Won't you're parents mind?"Billy asked

"Nah, papa ain't here" the boy clarified "He went out to buy something in town yesterday"

"So, you're alone?"

"Course not!" the boy exclaimed "I'm in here with some staff"

"Staff?" Jim wondered, to which the boy nodded

"Yup. Papa's rich, so when he decided to come fix this place up, he hired a bunch o people to come work here. It's actually dinner time, if you two wanna eat" the two scouts glanced at each other before nodding, which made the boy smile "Nice to hear. The name's Noah, nice to meet ya!"

Noah welcomed the two inside with a smile

"Welcome!" the boy said as he waved his arms around theatrical "It's been a while since we've had some guests out here"

"Well, you're not exactly somewhere that's easy to get to" Jim said with a chuckle

"True" the boy said as they walked over a large plush carpet, the two scouts looking around at all of the paintings hanging on the walls "But papa said he wanted to come back to somewhere that belonged to our family"

"So, this home belong to you're great grandfather then?" Billy asked as he stared a large portrait hanging on the wall, one of a elderly man wearing a union military uniform

"Yep" Noah said, walking closer to Billy and grabbing his shoulder "That ain't him though. Don't know who that is, but papa says he's important"

"Really?" Jim asked, walking closer to the pair, staring at the painting as well

"Yep. Papa's got a thing for the Civil War" Noah explained, a the light sound of a bell could be heard, which made him perk up slightly "Oh, that's the dinner bell! Food must be done!"

"Uh" Jim muttered as a thought popped to his head "Are you sure that there gonna be enough?"

"Oh, course there's gonna be!" Noah said, waving his hand as he led the two to a door to far left "They always make extra!"

"Seriously?" Billy asked as Noah opened the door, all three of them walking through. They passed into a large, mostly plain wooden room, where the only thing to draw their eyes being the large table, one that could easily sit around thirty people

"Yeah" Noah said with a chuckle as he sat down on the nearest edge of the table, signaling the two boys to do the same "Pap eats like a bear, so we always make extra food"

"Okay" Billy said as he slid onto his seat, seeing that there were already silverware set for them

"Uh, guess they saw us coming in" Noah said with a shrug as he grabbed a napkin and laid over his legs "So, you two are scouts?"

"Uh, yeah, we are" Billy said, taken back a little by the sudden question

"So you've camped a few times then?" their young host asked a door opened on the other end of the room. Making as little noise as possible, three people stepped out onto the dining room, trays in each of their hands, at which Noah smiled, the three placing their trays down in front of the the three boys, two of the turning around and leaving without a word

"Sir" the one who stayed behind said, leaning in closer to Noah "I am correct in assuming that these two gentlemen" he pointed at the two scouts, who were far too busy ogling at the food to pay attention "Will be spending the night?"

"Yes, you're right" Noah said with a smirk on his face "Prepare them a couple of rooms, will you Wilbur?"

"Of course sir" the butler said, bowing "Shall I prepare the extra additions as well?"

"Hmmm" Noah muttered as he looked over both of the other boys, who were currently teasing each other, his eyes traveling down the bodies, down to their legs and back up before he smiled at Wilber and nodded. Without another word, the butler stood up and walked out into the main hall

"What were you talking about?" Jim asked as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth

"Oh, not much" Noah said, his eyes wandering over to Billy, who was bush ogling at the silverware as he ate, being so distracted that he missed his mouth, leaving a big stain of white sauce on his cheek. Noah stifled a giggle before he looked back to Jim "Wilbur just wanted to know if he had to prepare a couple of rooms"

"Oh" Jim said, piercing a few more noodles on his fork "You don't have to do that. We can find our camps if you give us a map"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Noah said, smiling as the boy ate the food "How's the pasta?"

"It's…" Jim said, shaking his head a little "Sorry, don't know what that was"

"It's alright" Noah said, smiling at Jim's actions "You've had a long day. I take you like it though?"

"Uh, yeah" Jim said, his eyes dropping slightly for a second, a small smile forming on his lips "I do like them"

"Great!" Noah said, turning to the other scout "What about you Billy?"

"Uh…?" the other boy muttered, his eyes sluggish moving over to his host

"Oh, never mind" Noah said, waving his hand as he grabbed his own fork and began eating "Now, we need to finish everything, since Wilbur doesn't like when I leave food over". Both boys nodded and kept eating without saying another word, much to Noah's joy, who ate a slightly more subdued pace.

"Augh" bothy scouts moaned, rubbing their hands over their bellies as Noah wiped his mouth clean, mirth clear in his eyes as he stared at the two

"You two okay?"

"Y-Yeah" Jim muttered, sitting up slightly and giving his host a smile

"Nice to hear" the brown haired boy said, hopping to his feet, yawning loudly "Gah! I guess it's time for bed"

"Really?" Billy muttered in a drowsy tone, sluggishly looking at Noah

"Yeah" the brown haired boy said with a nod "Plus, you two look like you're about to pass out"

"Fair point" Jim muttered as he stumbled to his feet, the world around him spinning "Woah"

"Hey, you okay?" Noah asked as he grabbed the boy, stopping him from falling

"Y-Yeah" Jim stammered as he let go of Noah "Guess I stood to fast. Anyway, come on Billy" the red haired boy grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him onto his feet, the other boy giggling a little at the sudden movement

"Hehehe" the scout chuckled as he was guided out onto the hall, swinging his arms around wildly

"Hey stop it!" Jim exclaimed, dodging one of his friends armsn "The hell is wrong with you?"

"I dunno" Billy slurred "Was wrong with you? Hahaha" he kept giggling as the trio walked up to the second room

"He must be really tired" Noah said as the reached the second floor, where the butler, Wilbur, was waiting for them

"Ah, young master Noah" the man said, bowing slightly "The rooms are ready"

"Perfect!" Noah said, grabbing hold of the giggling scout "I'll take it from here Jim. You go ahead and lay down"

"Uh, you sure?" Jim asked, frowning at the brown haired boy

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jim said, before looking him over with a critical eye

"Jeez, what with the look?" Jim asked, shivering slightly

"You feeling okay?" Noah asked, avoiding an arm swing from Billy

"Uh, yeah" Jim said, still uncomfortable with the look "I mean, my stomach still feels funny, but aside from that, I'm fine"

"Uh, alright" Noah said, walking over to Wilbur "Can you get some 'medicine'?" Jim raised an eyebrow at the the way the boy said the word

"Of course sir" Wilbur said with a slight bow, turning around and heading down to the kitchen

"He'll get ya something for your stomach" Noah said, turning around to take the still giggling scout to his room "Night!"

"Uh, night" Jim said as he entered the room to his left, slamming the door shut behind him. The room was incredibly bare, nothing more than a large bed with blue sheets,a single dresser and nothing more "Wow, there aren't even any windows here" the scout said, shaking his head as he walked to the bed, opening it up and removing his shoes "I'm guessing that he isn't gonna give me some PJs" he muttered as he unbuckled his belt and slipped of his shorts, leaving his white briefs exposed as he slipped his shirt off. He yawned as streched "Guess this could be worse" he said, before he was interrupted by a light cough behind him

"Excuse me" Wilbur said as he entered the room with a glass with a green liquid inside of it

"Gah!" the boy screamed, covering himself with his arms, glaring at the man "Don't you know how to knock!?"

"I apologise" the man said, not even phased for a second by the outburst, instead holding out the glass "Here's the remedy"

"Remedy huh?" Jim said suspiciously as he grabbed the glass and sniffed it "What is this?"

"Some medicine that master Noah's father made" the man explained, the same expression on his face "It is made from lemons, limes and a few other fruits"

"Just fruit?" the almost naked boy asked, to which the man nodded "Alright then" Jim muttered as he approached the glass to his lips "Here goes nothing…" he opened his mouth and gulped down the drink, a slight tingling sensation coming from his throat as the medicine went down "Ahh, that wasn't so bad" he muttered as he looked over the cup as he wiped the remains off his lips. He looked up and saw that Wilbur was still standing there "Is there something else you need?"

"Oh no" the man said, no emotion on his face "Just waiting for the remedy to take effect"

"Take effect? What are you tal- Agh!" Jim screamed as a burning sensation erupted on his throat, and it began to spread all through his body, making the boy fall to his knees as the burning spread all the way to the tip of his toes "W-What did you do!" the boy rasped

"Just what my master ordered" the man said without showing any reaction to Jim's suffering "Do not worry, it won't be long"

"W-Won't be agh!" Jim rasped, grabbing his throat as his voice gave out. Looking around, colors began to drain from the room around him,a dark cloud encroaching on him

"Master Noah" Wilbur said, shouting out of the open door "He's almost ready"

"Perfect!" the brown hair boy said, walking inside and crouching down in front of the ginger "Don't worry Jim, it will be fine"

"Gah" Jim moaned as the world around him turned completely black, his consciousness escaping him.

"Alright then" Jim heard a voice say as he struggled to open his eyes, a strong smell of antiseptic filling his nostrils "Is everything ready?"

"Almost sir" the emotionless voice of Wilbur said, followed by a loud creaking noise, followed by a feeling of being lifted

"Blahh…" he moaned, spitting out as he opened his eyes, flicking them around, sweat beginning to drip off his forehead as he did so. He was still in the same room as before, same bare walls and the exact same dresser as before, but now there where a bunch of beakers on top of the dresser, bubbles coming out from, and wiggling his arms, he found he was strapped to something hanging from the wall

"Ah, you're awake!" a familiar voice said from right below him. Looking down, he felt his cheeks light up to a bright scarlet as he stared at Noah, who was standing proudly wearing nothing more than a tight shiny pair of latex briefs, which hugged to his skin tightly to him, leaving very little to the imagination

"N-Noah" Jim stammered, his speech still a bit weird "W-What did you do?"

"Nothing" Noah said, waving his hand "So far anyways, just adjusted you're bed a little"

"Yeah, I noticed" Jim said, shaking his hands, making the chains that held him rattle loudly

"Hehe, I had a feeling you where the smarter one" Noah said, turning around, showing the bound scout his perfectly molded ass "It took Billy around five minutes before he figured out he was chained up"

"What did you do to him!?" Jim sneered, pulling at the chains in an attempt to free himself

"Don't waste your strength Jimmy" Noah said with a smirk as he stood right next Wilbur, who looked exactly the same as the last time Jim had seen him "As for what happened to Billy, he's fine"

"Like hell he is!" Jim exclaimed, sweat running down his forehead as he kept fighting against the chains "You just admitted he was chained up too!"

"True" Noah said with a shrug as he stood next to his butler "But now, he doesn't really mind, right Wilbur?"

"Indeed master Noah" the man said in a a robotic tone

"But then again, he won't be thinking of anything I don't like either" the brown haired boy said with a smirk

"What does that mean!?" Jim screamed, still tugging at the chains "What did you do to him!"

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you" Noah said, a nasty smile on his face "I'm gonna make you my toy"

"Wait, you're gonna make me your toy?" Jim asked, staring at the boy in the latex underwear, who simply stood there smiling at him. "Pffft. Bwahahahahaha!" Jim howled, his whole body shaking back and forth in amusement "T-That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" he said as he kept laughing, tears beginning to drop from his face. Noah just frowned as he stared at Jim, turning around and asking Wilbur something "Okay, okay, this is just a prank right?" the scout said, still giggling a little as he saw the butler walk out of the room "You just chained us up to scare us?"

"And here I thought you were the smart one" the brown haired boy muttered, rubbing his eyes before sighting and looking back at him "No Jim, I'm not joking"

"Hehe, yeah sure you are" Jim said with a slight giggle "Alright, good joke, what's next? You gonna put on headphones on me that will wipe my head clean? Pump mind control gas into my face?" he said with a cheeky grin, which only made Noah frown even more

"Will you be quiet!" the brown haired boy shouted at him "I am not joking!" Noah took a deep breath, but before he could say anything else, he heard knocking on the door, which made him smile "Perfect, Billy's here"

"Oh good" Jim said as Noah walked over to the door and swung it open "Now can you please let me do-" the words died in the redhead's mouth as his long time friend walked through the door, looking in a way he never imagined seeing him. Billy walked in robotically, staring straight ahead, his eyes dull and lifeless and seemingly not seeing his best friend, instead he turn to the right and stared right at Noah, who smiled "B-Billy?" Jim stammered out as he looked over his friend, his eyes widening at what he was wearing. Instead of clothes or even just underwear, instead he was clad in a skintight catsuit made of latex, that covered everything underneath his neck, perfectly moulding it, with every contour, every angle and curve, all except for his dick, which was snuggly placed in a bulge, a sack that juts out between his legs. The whole suit was a nice deep blue everywhere except for his hands and feet, which where coated in latex the same color as his skin

"Oh, he won't answer you" Noah said as he ran his fingers over Billy's chest, who made no sound or reacted at all to the touch

"W-What did you do to him!?" Jim exclaimed, his face going white

"I made him my toy" Noah said, walking closer to the bed, Billy moving right behind him "My puppet to be exact"

"A-A toy!?" Jim exclaimed, trembling a little as the two got closer and closer "He's like a robot!"

"Robot?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion "Oh no, he's not like this all the time! Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled and made a gesture at the boy, who turned around, showing the two his back, where there was a small black circle on his suit "Like I said, he's a puppet. Puppets are just blank slates until their owners do something about it"

"W-What are you talking about" Jim stammered, but Noah didn't answer. Instead, he reached into the pocket of his latex shorts and pulled out a small golden key, like the ones Jim had seen on the backs of old windup toys, and he slapped it onto the black circle on Billy's back, who reacted as if an electric current was flowing into him, twitching, his fingers opening up on their own and his eyes widening. Noah smirked and gave the key a turn, and the latex clad boy made a sharp intake of air before turning around and smiling at the brown haired boy

"Hello master!" he chirped, his eyes now a eerie shade of yellow instead of their usual blue

"Hello Toy" Noah said, running his fingers under Billy's chin, which made the boy shudder before he grabbed his bulge tightly, which made him moan loudly

"Gah! Thank you master!" the latex clad boy exclaimed as he shook in what seemed to be pleasure

"Hehe, you're welcome toy" Noah said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his forehead before letting go of him and turning back to Jim "Now do you believe me?"

"Billy!" the redhead screamed, staring at his friend, who was still standing in the same spot as before, staring at the ceiling with joy shining in his eyes "Snap out of it! Please!"

"Billy?" the latex clad boy repeated as he looked over to his former friend, before looking to Noah "Master, who's Billy?"

"Oh, no one important Toy" Noah answered "Just ignore him"

"Alright master" the boy said with a smile

"Billy!" Jim shouted again "Come on man! Snap out of it!" the boy didn't react this time, he simply stood there, smiling at the boy he called master

"Don't waste your breath" Noah said with an evil grin on his face "He will only do what I tell him to, and since I told him to ignore you, you don't exist for him"

"Hmmm" Jim squeaked as Noah brought out another key, this one a dull silver

"Impressive, right?" the boy asked with a nasty grin as he waved the thing in Jim's face

"W-Where did you get that!?" Jim asked in fear

"My father made them" Noah said, taking a few steps back "He made them years ago, back when this place had people in it"

"People in it" Jim repeated, gasping as he put the pieces together "T-That story about the scientists who lived here, it was-"

"True?" Noah finished, chuckling a little "It seems everyone knows that little story, huh?"

"B-But I though the inventor was the one who lived forever…"

"Ha!" Noah exclaimed, grabbing the key from Billy's back and pulling it out, the boy reverting back to the robot like state he was when he entered the room. Noah turned to face Jim once again "Guess the story shifted since the last time I heard it" the boy shrugged and smiled at Jim "Well, how bout I clear it up?"

"P-"

"My parents where scientists, that part is true" Noah said, cutting off whatever Jim wanted to say "My father was an engineer and my mother was a chemist, and both of them were geniuses" he said, the contempt in his voice clear "And they were hired by the Union to work for them, and the Confederates did show up and burnt the town down, but that's pretty much all they got right" he started pacing around as he spoke "What did they say, that we were a happy family?"

"Y-Yes" the red haired boy squeaked out, which got a snort out of his captor

"As if!" Noah shouted "They didn't even want a kid! The only reason they kept me around was that they couldn't be seen giving up their baby, it just wasn't done" he growled "And it got even worse when they saw me staring at the boys in town instead of the girls, that sent them off the deep end! They locked me up in here and made sure that I knew that I was a freak of nature, something wrong that wasn't meant to be! The only thing I had for most of my life was my toys, my dolls and puppets were the only thing that kept me company most of my life, they were what kept me going"

"I-"

"But then the Confederates got here" Noah continued, ignoring Jim "I was looking out the window when I saw him shoot the colonel. He didn't hesitate, by the way, didn't even let the guy finish his sentence before putting a bullet in him. The moment I saw that, I ran down to their lab and crawled under a shelf, since they would never even think of endangering their lives for the freak they didn't want. No, instead they ran inside two minutes later, their arms filled with papers, which my mother poured acid onto, they didn't want them getting it, they cared more about their research than their fucking son!" he screamed the last part, his cheeks turning red in anger, before getting his composure back and clearing his throat "Anyways, they did barricade themselves in, me along with them and they just sat there, staring at the door until they heard a loud pounding" he said, a nasty grin forming on his face "My father forgot to lock the door when he ran inside after killing their leader, so the soldiers got in without a problem"

"D-Didn't they shoot them through the door?" the underwear clad boy asked

"Oh, they did" Noah said "After my father shot first. Idiot decided to go out fighting and shot through the door himself, killing one of them. After that, the other troops unloaded the guns through the door, killing both of them and blasting the shelf I was under to pieces, and every single chemical that they kept on it fell on my body" he shivered a little at that part "It felt like every single part of my was on fire, I screamed so loud. Louder than I thought someone could scream like that, and then I passed out. When I woke up, the whole town was a ruin, the ashes already cold and all signs of people gone" he shook his head "In those weeks I figured out what happened to me. I discovered I was completely immortal, anything I tried to use to hurt myself didn't work. I stuck my hands in fire, I slashed myself with shards of glass, I even tried jumping from the second floor to see what happened. I still felt pain, but I healed in seconds"

"R-Really?" Jim asked

"Oh yeah" Noah said with a smirk "Cuts closed instantly, new skin grew in a minute and my legs fixed themselves on their own" he shuddered a little "That part wasn't fun. But anyways, about a year later, I found out I couldn't age either, and that I didn't need to eat or drink, and I was alone" he said, shaking his head "For a few years, my toys kept me company, but they didn't last. They broke, rotted, or just got lost" he said with sadness clear in his voice "But that was when I found these" he smiled and held up the two keys "Out of boredom, I decided to dig around the lab and found these and their original notes, since they didn't have time to destroy those, only the copies. These where what they were gonna give the Union, because these keys can make a machine act however you wanted it to, as long as you programmed it"

"Machines?"

"Yeah, that was their original use" Noah said, turning the silver key around in his hands "But I didn't want piles of scrap around me, I wanted something else, something that would care for me, have fun with me, and I knew exactly what I needed. I needed toys, and so I went to figure out how these worked, seeing if I could make them do what I wanted to do. It took time, a long time"

"H-How long exactly?" Jim wondered, morbidly curious

"A hundred years, give or take" Noah said casually "Being immortal gives you a lot of free time, and then I did it! I found out how to make it work on people, and how to make sure they wouldn't rot away like my other toys did! I made sure that they would be like me, never age, never die, just be my toys forever! And luckily for me, my first new one showed up really soon"

"W-Who?" Jim wondered

"Oh, you've already met" Noah said happily "It's Wilbur"

"He's one of you're toys!?"

"My first puppet" Noah said, lost in nostalgia "I wanted someone who would take care of me, so when some old fart came around to explore the ruins or something, I took my chance and turned him into Wilbur, and he's been here with me ever since, though he's usually in puppet mode"

"H-How many?" Jim asked, horror dawning on his face more and more as Noah kept going

"Around thirteen before you came around" he said happily "Most of them just go out there and tell me what's happening. Though recently, I wanted puppets to do more than just take care of me, I wanted toys to play with again"

""S-So you chose us!?" Jim exclaimed

"Well, it was just luck that you two showed up here" he admitted "I was planning something when you rang the doorbell" he smiled as Jim and slotted the golden key back onto Toy, who jumped to his feet with a smile "Anyways, I've rambled for long enough. Toy?"

"Yes master?" the latex clad boy asked

"Take that off him" Noah said as he turned around to grab something

"Okay!" he said happily, turning to Jim and grabbing his briefs with both hands

"P-Please don't!" Jim choked, having no tears left

"Don't worry" Toy said with a smile on his face "You'll love being master's toy like me~" without another word, he ripped off Jim's underpants, leaving him blushing as his flaccid dick was exposed to the world, but Toy didn't care about his shame, simply stepping aside as Noah came back with a large bucket filled with what looked like white paint, but Jim new what it really was

"Good work Toy" the boy praised his servant, who beamed and smiled at him "Now, to give you you're outfit" he lifted the brush and ran it across his chest. Despite the situation he was in, Jim couldn't help but moan loudly as the latex stuck to his chest, tightly squeezing it, and sending pleasure running through his whole body as Noah spread it across his whole body

"P-Please not th-Gahh!" he moaned as Noah passed the latex over his penis, which jumped to life, twitching in need as the latex ran over it, which is when he took away the brush, but that didn't matter. The rubber moved on it's own, expanding all over his body, running down to his toes and fingers, back to his ass, which made him gasp loudly as it entered inside him, moulding it perfectly into a nice, wide hole all the way up to his prostate "Gah ah ah ah ah" he panted as the suit finished forming itself, as the latex covering his junk inflated into a large bulge

"Perfect" Noah said, poking the bulge, which made Jim moan loudly, tears forming in his eyes due to the sensory overload

"P-Please, touch me again" he muttered, looking at the two in front of him with need in his eyes "I-I need release!"

"Oh no" the brown haired boy said with a smirk, running his hands over Jim's chest, which drove him even deeper into his lust induced haze "Only toys get release, and your not a toy yet"

"P-Please!" the bound boy shouted in desperation

"Oh don't worry" Noah said, holding up the dull silver key "You'll be a toy soon Jim. Very very soon"

"Alright then" Noah said, pointing at Toy "Drop him"

"Yes sir!" the blue clad boy said, walking behind the table where Jim was chained up and began fiddling with something

"W-What are you" Jim slurred, still lost in a haze of arousal. Suddenly, the chains holding holding him opened, making the latex clad red head fall to the floor, crumbling like a sack of potatoes

"Hm, not the most graceful of landings" Noah muttered as he walked closer to him, and crouching right behind him "Ready Doll?"

"D-Doll?" Jim stammered, looking up at the brown haired boy in fear, who simply smiled at him and held up the key "N-no! Please don't!"

"Sorry Jim, but I want my new Doll" the boy said and jammed the e=key into the redhead's back

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jim screamed as the back of the key dug into his skin, sending what felt like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through his entire body, making his finger open and close involuntarily as waves of pleasure in arousal "Please take it out!" he cried as the feeling began going to his head, tears flowing out of his eyes as the pleasure became nearly unbearable

"No can do" Noah said, patting the boy's bulge, which sent even more waves through his body, until it simply stopped, making him fall flat on his face

"G-Gah…" he panted as he simply laid there, feeling the key on his back slowly move in his back, sending small pulses of pleasure through him

"Feels really good, doesn't it?" the boy muttered, running his hands through Jim's hair, which made him shiver even more

"Hmmm" Jim muttered, shifting around in a n attempt to relive the arousal

"Oh come on Doll" Noah said, the name sending strange feeling of happiness through Jim "Give me an answer"

"Hmm-Yes it does" Jim said, gasping as the words came out, a huge surge of pleasure rushing to his dick, which twitched within it's bulge

"Did you feel that last one?" the brown haired boy asked, a glint in his eye "It felt different, didn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" the red head boy gasped, his thoughts beginning to fog

"That is because you obeyed me" Noah explained, running his fingers through the boy's hair "You see Doll, you're meant to obey me?"

"I-I am?" the boy asked, frowning in confusion as his memories became nothing more than a slurry of colors and noise, even his name

"Of course" the boy in front of him said gently "You are my doll after all"

"A-Am I?" the latex clad boy muttered, shaking his head a little "No, t-that doesn't sound right, I'm a boy…"

"Of course its true" the boy said "You're not a boy, you're a toy"

"B-But…"

"Look at this" the brown haired boy said, turning around showing him his bare back "There's nothing there right?"

"Y-Yeah, there's nothing" the redhead said, confused at what the boy was talking about

"But you do have something there" the boy said, turning around and reaching to the redhead's back, tapping something on his back, which made him twitch as it was moved "You felt that, right?"

"Y-Yes" the redhead said, the haze that clouded his head becoming stronger and stronger

"That's you key Doll" the boy explained calmly

"M-My key?"

"Yes" the brown haired boy said, still poking it "You see, boys don't have keys, only toys do. So, if I don't have one and you do, what does that make you?"

"I-It makes you a boy and me a toy" the redhead reason out, smiling a little at figuring out what he was

"Exactly!" the boy said with a smile "Do you know what that means?"

"Uh, no" the redhead toy said, shaking his head, becoming more and more used to the haze that surrounded him "What does that mean?"

"Toys need boys to be their masters" the brown haired boy explained calmly

"W-We do?" the toy asked, feeling a strange form of need to appear within him, that he could not explain

"Yes, you do" the boy said calmly, running his hands over the toy's back, which made him shiver in pleasure "You see, its natural, toys needs masters to fill them. You feel empty, don't you?"

"Yes I do" the toy whined, rubbing his legs together, tring to distract himself from the emptiness

"Well, you accept me as your master Doll, I can fix that" the boy said, walking around him

"D-Doll? You keep calling me that?" the toy on the floor muttered

"Of course I do. That's you name" the boy said. The newly named Doll, nodded, the words making sense to his foggy mind, but he still shivered due to the emptiness he felt "Now, do you want me to be your master?"

"Yes!" Doll exclaimed, not being able to take the sensation anymore

"Perfect!" the boy exclaimed "Get one you're knees"

"A-Alright master" Doll muttered, climbing to his knees, his ass staring right at his master, and him staring at another boy, who had a key just like him on his back, who was staring at the two of them with a smile

"Toy" his master cried out, the other boy looked over with a smile "Crouch right in front of him"

"Yes master" Toy said, crouching in front of Doll and looking at him with a smile

"As soon as I start, you do your thing, understood?" their master asked, as Doll felt him grasp his ass

"Yes master" the toy said. Doll looked at the two confused for a second before gasping as he felt his master's member enter his rubbery hole

"Ga-" he tried to gasp, only for Toy to grab the back of his head and shove his mouth onto Doll's, locking the two in a kiss. Doll's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pleasure over took all of his senses, his brain becoming complete mush, but after a few seconds, he leant back into Toy's kiss and began to move rhythmically with his master's cock enjoying the sensation of it being within him, of its tip rubbing against his latex coated prostate. And then, just as quickly as he did it, his master pulled his dick free with a loud audible pop, and Toy removed his lips, standing up and walking away.

"How was that, Doll?" his master asked, walking back in front of him, his shorts gone, leaving his massive dick hanging out, still leaking slightly

"It was amazing master!" Doll exclaimed happily, looking up at his master with joy shining in his eyes, which had shifted from green to a bright silver color

"Perfect to hear" his master said, walking a little closer, and patting him on his back "Do you feel full now?"

"Yes master!" Doll exclaimed, which made his master smile even more

"Perfect! Now, we need to move a little, so hang on" his master said, as Doll felt his finger wrap around his key. Doll just stared at his master, love and obedient shining his fingers as he felt a strong pulling sensation, everything going black. The only thing he could feel was love and admiration for his master, and it would be the only thing he would feel for the rest of his life.


	15. Albedo's Urges (Ben 10)

Deep in space, hundreds of light years away from the Earth, there was the heart of what many considered the scientific body of the Milky Way, Glaven Prime. The large, arid world was home to what may considered to be the smartest species in the universe, the Galvans, a small, frog like people who are intrescly smart, and very careful of letting others onto the surface of the their planet.

With the exception of one other being.

For within the capital of city of Galven Prime, there was someone other than one of the tiny aliens, and that someone was a pale, white haired boy with red eyes growling as he walked around, a large shackle around his left wrist and around his left ankle, both of them with a small red light glowing on it. The boy grumbled under his breath as he entered a large building

"You're late" a haughty voice said, right below him. Glancing down, the boy saw a wrinkled glavan with a simple looking robe, a nasty looking frown on his face

"Oh, sorry curator" the boy growled "Gah!" he shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his left wrist

"Watch you're mouth Albedo!" the small alien said, waving around a tiny control in his hands

"S-Sorry" Albedo said, disdain clear in his eyes as he tried to rub his wrist

"Good, now we have a new wing to the museum" the galvan said, pointing at a door behind him "And we had a lot of traffic today, so…"

"I have to get to sweeping" Albedo said in an emotionless tone, reaching over to the right to grab a broom

"Indeed" the curator said with a nod, walking behind the white haired boy and leaving the building "As soon as you're done, get to sleep. It's the weekend tomorrow after all"

"Yes sir" Albedo said, shivering a little at the implication of young glavans running around the place, leaving the floor completely filthy. Shaking his head, the boy walked through the door and began running the instrument over the ground "Arrogant little bastard…" he muttered under his breath as he looked around the area, sweeping up piles of dust as his eyes traveled across the different glass cases "What the hell do they even have here?" dropping the broom, Albedo walked over to the nearest display case, peering inside, only to see it was empty, a small sign placed within

Object temporarily removed for safety reason. We apologize for the inconvenience

"What were they keeping here?" Albedo wondered, turning to look at the sing "Ultrima- What the hell!?" he shouted as he read the description, turning back to the thing with a nasty growl on his lips "They though putting my Ultimatrix here as a damn display!" the boy punched the glass in anger, glaring at his reflection as he did "Bad enough I'm stuck looking like Tennyson, but then they tried to mock me by putting my creation out for display! Gaaaaah!" he shouted, turning around and storming out of the room, stomping on the broom and shattering it into two. As he walked back into the main room, he looked around with growl "You think its funny to give my creations away as a damn novelty Azmuth!" he shouted as he walked over to the back end o the room, where he found a small door, with a security panel on the side, which beeped as the boy approached him

"Please state your identity" the machine chirped

"Shut up you damn machine!" Albedo shouted, crouching down to look at the thing "Just let me inside, I work here"

"Scanning…" the machine said, a bright green beam exiting from the device, running up and down from his face, only for it to flash red "User identified. Albedo. You are not authorized to enter this room. Back away from the console of the alarm will be activated"

"Grr" the boy sneered, looking around for a split second, before the machine beeted again and turning yellow

"This is your final warning. Back away now"

"Not happening" he muttered again, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the door for a possible flaw, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a loud shrieking sound coming from the speakers all through the building "Damn it!" he shouted and, in a fit of panic, swung his left arm at the panel, his large shackle smashing the thing into a billion bits of machinery, the door slowly creaking open, much to the boy's shock "Huh. Guess these human impulses are good for something…" shaking his head, he crawled through the door and entered the curator's office, where the ceiling was tall enough for him to stand back up "You know, until I turned human, I never noticed how needlessly big these room were" shaking his head, he looked over to the desk, a large smile breaking to his lips. Laying on the desk was his greatest creation "Finally! I can turn back now!" he smiled as he slipped the machine onto his wrist, the Ultimatrix beeping to life, the bright green shifting into a bright red, the dial lifting up and spinning around before settling down with a loud beep

"Calibration complete" the device chirped, which made the boy smile

"Finally, I can turn back" he muttered, activating the device's dial popped up, a bright red hologram coming out. He grinned as he flicked through the aliens, but after a minute, his frown slowly fell, being replaced by a snarl of anger "Where are half of aliens I put into this!? Where's the Glavan sample!?"

"Albedo!" he heard a familiar voice scream from outside "Come out now! This is the only warning you're getting". Growling, Albedo turned around and walked out, seeing a large crowd of glavans standing there, all of them pointing small weapons at him. But the one that drew his eyes the most was the old galvan standing in the front, growing at him

"Azmuth!" he spat out, glaring at the old alien with pure hatred

"Albedo" the old scientist said, walking forwards a bit "So, it seems that being traped as a human child wasn't enough punishment then?"

"Well, I got used to it pretty fast" the boy said with a nasty grin, quietly fiddling with machine behind his back as he spoke to the others "You're the one who has a lot of nerve! Taking my invention and putting it up for display!?"

"You saw that then?" the old alien said "I had no problem doing that. It was just a hunk of over complicated junk"

"Junk!?" the white haired boy shouted in anger, the other galvans cokcing their guns as he did so "I improved on your design! If it wasn't for Tennyson, I would have proven that already!"

"So, you blame Ben then?" Azmuth wondered

"Why wouldn't I?" he sneered, grabbing the device dial, ready to push it "If he hadn't shown up, I would have been happy to prove my version was superior!"

"You have truly gone mad" his former mentor said, shaking his head "Five years of doing this, and you've learned nothing"

"Of course" Albedo said with a nasty smirk "I was just sweeping. It gave me plenty of time to plan out my revenge!"

"Revenge you will never execute!" one of the glavans said, signaling Azmuth to step back "I always thought we were being to nice to you. Prepare to go to the Null Void!"

"Oh I don't think so" the white haired boy said, pressing down on the Ultimatrix dial, the familiar burning sensation of transforming coming all over him as he felt himself grow in size and weight, his skin harding to metal as the Plumbers in front of him scattered

"He got the Ultimatrix!" he heard one of them shout

"Of course I did!" he said as the glow ended, the familiar shape of the mechanical time manipulator stared at the other aliens

"Clockwork…" Azmuth whispered, invoicing the nickname his human associate had given the alien

"Indeed!" Albedo said in his new german accent, holding up his arms, red energy glowing on them "Time to change history!"

"Blast him!" the scientist shouted. The other galvans didn't hesitate, blasting the large mechanical alien with orange beams of energy, just as Albedo released the energy in his hands, it flowing right in front of him as it encompassed him "Wait! Stop!" but the troops didn't listen. Instead, the beams melded with the energy, forming a violent whirlpool of energy, tendrils of red and purple energy flowing out of it, a large amount of them attaching to Albedo

"No!" Albedo shouted as he the tendrils drew him into the portal "Let go of me!" he struggled, grasping the nearest display in a vain attempt to resist the pull of the portal, only for the thing to shatter under his fingers, begin dragged within the thing, which closed immediately afterwards, a large cloud of mist flowing out of where the criminal had once stood

"W-What just happened?" one of the soldiers exclaimed as the mist began to clear "That didn't look like a Null portal!"

"It wasn't" Azmuth said, walking over to where the portal once was "It was a turned into something else when it mixed with the time energy he was wielding. He could have ended up anywhere in the omniverse…"

"Owww…" Albedo moaned as he slowly got to his knees, rubbing his sore head as he looked around "What just happened?" he shifted around and got back up to his feet, seeing a large wall of trees, a flock of birds flying out of them "Am I on earth?" Albedo wondered, lifting up his arm and smacking the symbol on his chest, which caused a bright flash of red light, shifting him back to his human form, looking down at his hands with a frown "Guess I should be happy that I can blend in with this stupid form" shaking his head and walking forwards, holding up the Ultimatrix as he did so. Turning the device on, he began flicking through the available aliens, a nasty growl escaping his lips as he did so "Bastard though he could use my invention as a damn tourist trap, did he? As soon as I'm done with Tennyson, that little dick is gonna get what's coming to hi-"

"Grandpa!" a high pitched voice ran through the woods, interrupting Albedo mid rant

"Damn, that kid's got a pair of lungs" the white haired boy said, turning to his left and moving some leaves out of the way to see where the sound had come from. Peeking through the foliage, Albedo saw some kind of vehicle, one clearly beaten by time and the elements, judging by the amount of rust present on it "That looks familiar…." he muttered to himself as the vehicle's door swung open, a rather large man in a red hawaiian print shirt stepping out of it, turning back and calling inside of the thing for someone else "He looks… Strange" Albedo whispered to himself, looking down at himself and frowning "Actually, I look strange too" he looked at his hands and arms, slowly moving them "They look too… smooth, and a lot less pointy" he stopped himself before smacking himself on the forehead "Agh, I've spent too much damn time as a kid! I'm starting to talk like a simpleton!" shaking his head, he glanced back at the camp to see two other figures stepping outside, both of them children, judging by their size, and he saw the taller one give them directions of some kind "Just humans on damn trip" the transformed alien said, stepping back slightly "Nothing worth my ti-" he stopped talking mid sentence as he glanced back at the trio, seeing one of the children raising his hand over his head while looking a strange device on his wrist "No…" the boy slammed his hand down on the device, being surrounded by a huge flash of green light, a large raptor like creature standing where the boy once was, before disappearing in a streak of blue and black, heading in Albedo's general direction "Crap!" the white haired boy exclaimed, crouching down, hiding himselfs inside of the bushes, peeking out in between the leaves, seeing the creature collecting sticks and random bits of wood

"Can't believe Grandpa complains about me using the watch for this kinda stuff" he heard the transformed boy say, frowning as he looked over the boy closer, seeing the symbol on the chest of the creature, being nearly identical to the one on his own device, the only difference being that it was a bright green instead of the red of the Ultimatrix

"Tennyson" Albedo whispered, clenching his fists as he stared out

"Ben!" he heard another voice call, followed by the sound of footsteps, seeing a quick flash of orange as Ben's cousin stepped in front of Albedo's line of sight

"Oh, hi loser" he heard Ben say "You need something?"

"Well, if you had just stayed back for another second, you would have heard that we didn't need you to collect wood, you idiot!"

"Oh?" the boy wondered, a note of shame in his voice, much to Albedo's amusement

"Oh yes" the girl exclaimed, walking up to the boy and letting Albedo see them once again. He frowned as he saw the female Tennyson

"She looks different too" he muttered quietly "Not only younger, but more childlike…" he kept looking as the redhead grabbed the alien's arm and pulled him closer

"H-Hey!" the transformed boy exclaimed. His cousin ignored him, simply smacking the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and, just as when Albedo had done that earlier, transformed Ben back to his human form. Albedo held in a gasp as his eyes traveled up and down the body of Ben Tennyson, who like his cousin looked different. He was slightly shorter than Albedo, and just like his cousin, had a slightly more rounded, softer looking face than the teen who Albedo had faced before. He was a wearing a bright green and black shirt with a ten on the upper left. Despite his previous thoughts about the boy, Albedo felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of him, along with a strange tingling down between his legs

"That's better" the redhead said with a smirk, still holding onto her cousin's arm

"H-How did you do that Gwen!?" the brown haired boy exclaimed, touching his chest in shock

"Well. I just assumed that thing was used for something" she said as she dragged Ben away, back to the camp. Albedo stayed out until the footsteps fadded away, and then threw himself out of the shrub, gasping, his face still bright red as he looked over his body, seeing a slight tent in his pants, right where his crotch was

"D-Damn it!" he gasped, laying flat on his back "I've been like this too long! I'm producing human hormones! Gah!" he screamed, grabbing his hair "And of all people I had to be attracted to a version of Tennyson! Why does the universe hate me!?" he slammed both his arms down, a loud clunk coming from the Ultimatrix, the dial lifting up as he did so. Rolling his eyes, the transformed boy looked at it, seeing the hologram that had popped out, he felt his lips pulling themselves into a smile "Oh, I think I know how to get him…"

Ben frowned as he was dragged back to the camp by his arm

"Alright alright, what did Grandpa wanted me to do?"

"He wanted you're help with the fire, knucklehead" Gwen sneered "We have plenty of leftover wood in the Rustbucket"

"Oh, so he wanted me to use Heatblast?" Ben asked, perking up slightly, only to receive a death glare from his cousin

"No you idiot! He wanted you to get the matches!"

"Well, sorry for trying to use my powers" Ben sneered back as the two reached the beaten up RV they called home, where their grandfather, Max, was sitting next to a roaring campfire, poking at it with a stick "Hey Grandpa. Sorry I ran off"

"It's fine Ben" the older man said, sighting a bit as he got back to his feet and walked to the two kids "Just try not to jump to conclusions, alright?"

"Alright gramps" the boy said, looking down at his feet as his grandfather chuckled

"Anyways, help me out with lunch, alright?" Max said, patting Ben's back

"Uh, sure" Ben said with a grin as his grandfather dumped a pile of things into his hands

"Now put them over the fire"

"S-Sure" the boy stammered, struggling over the huge pile of pots and pans

"Hehe, that's you punishment for running off Ben" Gwen giggled, at which Ben turned and stuck his tongue out at her

"Can you two please wait until after lunch to argue?" Max said with a sight

"Sorry gramps" Gwen said, a fake smile plastered on her face

"Yeah what she sa-" Ben said, stopping himself mid sentence, looking over to the woods with a frown

"Ben?" Max asked, walking over to the boy "Something wrong?"

"I just thought I saw something" the brown haired boy said, letting the pots down and looking closer to the trees

"Oh calm down dork" Gwen said, shaking her head "There's nothing over the-"

BOOOM!

A fireball flew towards them, crashing right onto the side of the Rust Bucket, sending it ablaze

"Get down!" Max shouted, Gwen doing the same thing. Ben just frowned and lifted up his wrist, pressing the button on his watch and bringing it to life

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, pointing at the edge of the woods. Ben looked over to see what had just attacked them, seeing a tall, green alien that could best be described as a walking plant, with a dark green body, a dark orange head and bulbs of what seemed to be fire on his arms, along with a pair glowing red eyes and a familiar looking symbol on his chest

"Hello Ben" the thing said, his hand engulfed in flame as it walked towards them

"Geez buddy, ever hear of a shower?" Ben asked, scrunching up his face

"Hmph, I see the humor isn't exclusive to one version of you" the creature said

"Version of me? What are you talking ab-Woah!" the boy exclaimed, throwing himself to the floor as another fireball came flying in his direction "Alright, less talking, more heroing…" he muttred as he pushed down on the dial, feeling the familiar sensation of transforming washing over him, feeling his muscles split and reform as his skin hardened to a metal like material and a pair of tanks formed. As the green light faded, Ben stood up, now in the form a gigantic, metal alien with large water tanks attached to his arms "Overflow! Perfect!" he exclaimed, turning around and blasting a jet of water at the burning RV, extinguishing the flames before turning to face his opponent "Alright, you walking swamp, bring it on!"

"Huh, guess there would be beings I've never seen here" the alien said distractedly, before glaring at Ben "No matter. You're coming with me"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Ben said, pointing his arms at his opponent and blasting him with two jets of pressurized water. The alien blasted fireballs at the jets, attempting to redirect them, he was knocked backwards, smacking against a tree "Ha! How do you like that!? Its gonna take a bit more than a few fireballs to take me out!" Ben boasted, smugness clear in his eyes, which seemingly angered his opponents

"Fair point" the alien growled, grabbing at the symbol on his chest and twisting some kind of dail "Let's change it up then, shall we?"

"Wait, that's the Omnitrix symbol!" Ben exclaimed as the alien smacked his chest, a bright red light and, as soon as it cleared up, there was a different alien standing in its place. Now, there was what could best be described as a large, humanoid blue moth with large red eyes and icy mist coming from its mouth

"Now, let's have some fun" the moth said, suddenly leaping up high into the air and floating up there

"Get down here you overgrown bug!" Ben shouted, once again blasting water at his opponent, who simply blew an icy mist, freezing the water solid

"Wha-" Ben stammered, only for the moth to fly right towards him "Gah!" he exclaimed, wildly swinging his arms in shock. However, the alien turned see through, Ben's arms going right through it

"You're coming with me Tennyson" the alien whispered as it became opaque once again, and smacked the symbol on his chest

"No!" Ben shouted as he turned back into a human, the alien grabbing him tightly by the arm

"Hehehe" the moth creature chuckled as it began hover

"Ben!" both Gwen and Max shouted as the two flew higher into the air, making Ben kick wildly, attempting to hit the alien

"Hm, can't have you fighting so much" the alien said, before letting out a blast of mist, which pooled around Ben

"Brrr S-Stop!" Ben stammered, his teeth chattering as he felt ice form around his body, which quickly expanded to his neck

"Oh don't worry, you'll wake up soon" the alien cooed into his ear as the ice formed fully around his head, the world going black as it did so.

Ben's eyes slowly cracked open, feeling his eyelids struggle against him, the sensation of weight making it even harder, as the world looked to be a large splotch of random colors, only to hear a familiar, creepy voice whisper into his ear

"Ah, you awake, good" the alien said, making him shiver as the cold air hit him "I was wondering how long it would take for you to open your eyes"

"W-Where am I?" Ben asked, his teeth still chartering a little as his body got used to the heat around him as the world finally came into focus. He shrunk a little as he saw the moth alien slink away from him and took a look around. He was in a cave of some kind, with tables, piles of food and trash littering the floor along with discarded red and black clothes, and looking down, he saw he was strapped down to a chair with large blocks of metal impiding the movement of his arms and legs

"You're in my home" the alien said as it grabbed something from the table before facing Ben again, letting the boy have a good look at the symbol on the alien's chest

"Where did you get an Omnitrix!?" Ben exclaimed

"IT IS NOT THE OMNITRIX!" the alien shouted, getting close to Ben's face and letting its freezing breath wash over him again before slinking back "This is a much better device I created! This is the Ultimatrix!"

"Uh, I don't see the difference pal" Ben said

"Of course not" the alien said, smacking the symbol, causing a flash of red light as he kept talking "You're only a human" came a much more high pitched and boyish

"I'm human?" Ben asked as he looked at the figure that walked forth. He gaped, as standing in front of him was a perfect copy of him, except for the color of his hair, which was a sharp white and his eyes where a shiny red, but the other thing that caught his attention was "Y-You're naked!" he exclaimed, his cheeks lighting up as his eyes connected with the limp, hairless member of the pale boy in front of him, who just smirked back without a hint of shame on his features

"Uh" the albino boy wondered mockingly "Oh yes I am. It's just very hot in here, so I decided to ditch the clothes" he glanced back at Ben and raised his eyebrows "Like what you see?"

"Uh I-I" Ben stammered, flushing a deeper red before he shook his head "What did you mean I was only human, you're human too! And why do you look like me?"

"That's a long story" the white haired boy said, walking closer to Ben as he talked "My name is Albedo, and I'm from another universe"

"Another universe?" Ben repeated in confusion "Like an evil version of me?"

"No you idiot" the boy growled "I met another Ben Tennyson. One who was 16 when I tried to recreate the Omnitrix and because his DNA was registered in it, and the DNA was shared through all similar devices, I was turned into a lookalike of his! I lost my true form and became human!"

"B-But if he was 16, why do you look my age?" Ben wondered, wiggiling his arm trying to free it as Albedo rambled

"That's my punishment for everything I did" the naked boy said, shaking his head "As a punishment, I was forced into a permanent 11 year old body and forced to work as slave for everyone else. Luckily I managed to get this back" he held up his arm, showing Ben the blood red device, which was the only article on his naked body "And I tried to use to escape, but I got blasted by a beam that was meant to take to an alternate prison reality, but it malfunctioned and I ended up here"

"Then why did you take me!?" Ben exclaimed, still trying to free his arm from the chair "I didn't do anything to you"

"Oh, but you did do something Ben" Albedo said, turning around and smiling at him "You see, I've been a human for quite some time now, and thus a few natural things started working as the should"

"What started working?" the brown haired boy asked, still trying to get his arm free, only to be interrupted by Albedo coughing

"Looking for this?" the naked albino asked, holding up the Omnitrix

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Ben shouted, trying to pull himself free

"Um, I don't think so" the pale boy said, throwing it behind him "And to answer you're question, my hormones started working. Specifically, they worked when I looked at you"

"A-At me?" Ben stammered as Albedo reached over and ran his fingers over his cheek

"Yes" Albedo said, Ben seeing that his member had hardened a little "My human urges started acting up, and you're a lot cuter in this universe, so I decided to work with it" he backed up and smiled at Ben "So now, I got myself a boyfriend"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Ben shouted in anger "As if I would ever do anything with you!"

"I thought you might say something like that" Albedo said with a nice smile on his face as he walked back to the table "So, I came up with a way to fix it"

"F-Fix it?" Ben stammers with a nervous smile "Good luck with that, Grandpa and Gwen are probably on their way to me!"

"They would be" Albedo agreed "If we were still in the same continent"

"W-What!?" Ben exclaimed as Albedo turned around to face him again "I was only out for a few minutes!"

"Minutes?" Albedo repeated mockingly "You've been out for a week now, and we've been in Europe for around three of those days"

"A-A week…." Ben said, his hope shattering "In Europe…."

"Yes" Albedo said, not caring about the emotions running through Ben at the moment. Instead he grabbed a large pair of green goggles with two white wires coming out of them and walked to Ben "But don't worry, you won't care about that for much longer"

"W-What are you talking about?" Ben asked, looking up, fear clear in his eyes. Albedo didn't answer, instead he simply slipped them onto Ben's head "What are you doing- OW!" he exclaimed as he felt something pierce his skin on his neck "What was that!?"

"Necessary part of the goggles" Albedo explained as he reached to the other side and stuck the other tube in his neck

"OW!" the brown haired boy cried again, shaking his head in vain attempt to make the goggles fall off, which did nothing

"Oh don't bother trying to do that Ben" Albedo said calmly as he pushed a few buttons on the side of the goggles "Their designed to never come off. There we go!" the naked boy hopped back and pushed a button on the table, realising Ben from his chair with loud clunk. Ben looked at his captor for a split second before he jumped off the chair and dived for the Omnitrix "Stop" Albedo said in a commanding tone. Ben was about to reach the watch when a fast combination of lights flashed from the goggles, making his eyes go wide and he felt himself freeze on the spot, his hand still extended towards the watch, and Albedo walked, his naked feet slapping against the smooth stone floor and grabbed the Omnitrix "Stand up" another flash of light hit his eyes from the goggles and Ben felt his body move on its own, climbing back to his feet and standing perfectly straight right in front of Albedo, who was smiling at him with his member standing up erect "They work perfectly"

"What did you do to me!?" Ben exclaimed, looking down at himself in complete horror

"That would be these" Albedo said, pointing at the goggles "The true way they work is way to complicated for you to understand, but in simple terms, the lights send signal through your eyes to the brain and make you obey whatever you're told to do"

"You monster!" Ben roared, managing to snap out of his shock, and reached over to grab Albedo, who simply smirked and said a single word

"Cum"

"Gaaah!" Ben moaned, falling onto his knees, feeling heat rush to his crotch at incredibly fast speeds, buckling and thrusting forwards as he felt a wet and sticky sensation spread through his crotch, a tent forming in the semen soaked area

"Perfect" Albedo said as he reached down and cupped Ben's face, looking straight at the boy's eyes "They work perfectly"

"P-Please let me go" Ben begged, trembling at all the arousal that now coursed through his body

"And why would I Ben?" Albedo asked, letting go of Ben's chin and walking back to his desk, pulling out a remote "You're not done yet"

"N-Not done?" Ben gasped "What's left?"

"A few things, now" Albedo said, the next word being a command "Strip". Ben shuddered as he felt his body move on its own again, and he reached down and slipped off his shirt, exposing his pale skin before he reached down and grasped his pants and undies at the same time, pulling both of them off in one swift move, shivering as he felt his cum covered cock being exposed to the wind, but that didn't slow him down, simply throwing his pants aside and taking off his shoes and socks, standing at attention in front of his captor completely naked, with nothing more than the goggles "Hm, you look even better than I thought you would!" the white haired boy said, rubbing his hands together

"P-Please" Ben begged again, covering his flaccid member with his hands

"Oh don't worry, now we get to the fun part" Albedo said, a predatory grin on his face "Goggles, execute Conversion Phase 1"

"Conversion?" Ben repeated, shivering as he felt something drip onto his shoulders, dripping out of the tubes Albedo had implanted into him "W-What is this stuff?" he exclaimed as a shiny, black liquid surged down his arms and onto his chest

"Latex" Albedo said excitedly "It may the greatest thing you humans ever created, so I decided to implement it. I hope you like it"

"L-Like it? What are you talki- Gahhhh!" Ben moaned as the latex ran over his chest and stomach, perfectly molding around his belly and chest, before dripping down to his crotch, which made his moans even louder. The black latex clung to his member perfectly, stiffening it to a twitching erection, leaving it standing as a shiny, black rod leaking pre as he kept moaning, the latex heading straight for his ass "N-No, not there- AAaaah!" he exclaimed as the latex forced itself inside, stretching his hole wide open and leaving it slick and ready for use. Ben fell to his bum as the latex finished forming itself around his hands and feet, forming skin tight green gloves and socks

"Oh, you look perfect!" Albedo said happily, walking up to Ben and running his hands over his chest

"Gaaah" Ben moaned as he felt his cock twitch even more "P-Please, no more"

"Oh don't worry Ben, its almost over" Albedo whispered into his ear "Phase 2" Ben glaned up, only to be met a extremely bright flash of light, which stunned him into place, only to be followed by hundreds of other lights, which began to spin in a spiral, and Ben's eyes began to follow them moving up and down

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

" **You are a good little slave** " a voice whispered into his ear " **Albedo nice little slave** " the pattern suddenly changed in speed, going faster and faster, which made Ben slump backwards, his memories slowly being replaced by nothing more than colors and light, nothing more. What's more, the boy found himself repeating the words whispered into his ears

"I'm a good little slave" Ben muttered, a small trail of drool dripping from his mouth as he did "Albedo's nice little slave" he kept staring at the lights as they kept moving

Up and down

Up and down

" **You love you're master Albedo more than anything else** "

"I love my master Albedo more than anything else"

Up and down

" **You love it when he plays with you're body and hole"**

"I love it when he plays with my body and hole"

Up and down

Up and down

" **You love cock and latex"**

"I love cock and latex"

Up and down

Up and down

" **You are not a hero, just a fucktoy** "

"I'm not a hero just a fucktoy"

And thus was what happened, Ben simply sat there, drooling as he stared at the lights moving aound, impriting his orders even deeper into his mind. His eyes just followed the lights as they moved up and down

Up and down

Up and down.

Ben blinked as the lights of his goggles shut off, once again revealing the naked body of his master

"Hello slave" his master said

"Hello master!" Ben exclaimed happily, looking at his master with love shining in his eyes. His master simply presented his foot to Ben

"Lick it"

"Yes master!" Ben said happily, running his tongue up and down the sole of his master's foot, enjoying the sensation of his body being able to touch any part of his master's flesh. He kept going for what felt like twenty minutes before his master removed his foot and stepped around Ben, stiking his fingers into his rubbery ass "Gaah!"

"You like that slave?" Albedo asked with a smile

"Y-Yes master!" Ben gasped "I love it when you play with my hole!"

"Perfect!" his master said, pulling his finger out and slidding his cock inside

"GaaaaaaaAAAH!" Ben moaned in pleasure as he felt his master pump into him

"Enjoing it slave?"

"Yes master!" Ben exclaimed in ecstasy "I love it!"

"Perfect to hear!" Albedo said, kissing the slave on the back. Ben simply kept moaning, happy that he could serve his master like this.


	16. Team Plasma's New Plan (Pokemon)

Far above the clouds of the Unova region, there flew what many people would have considered to be an impossibility. Floating right above the clouds was a large, seemingly wooden ship sailing without a care, crew members walking over the deck, peeking over the edge occasionally.

"I still can't believe this damn thing flies" one of the grunts muttered as he peeked over the side, seeing nothing more than puffy, white clouds

"Yeah, same here" another grunt said, as she walked closer to him "At least the outfits cover us pretty well, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah" the male grunt said, a smile forming underneath his facemask before he turned around "So, do you know what the next mission is?"

"No clue" the woman said, shrugging "After those brats interrupted the plan over at Virbank…"

"Wait, what brats?"

"Two boys" the woman said with a frown on her face "One with spiky black hair and one with messy brown and-"

"Wearing an undersuit, right?" the other grunt finished "So, you bumped into them too, huh?"

"Um, yeah" the woman said "Where did you bump into them?"

"The ranch" the male grunt said, clenching his fists "Those little bastards stopped right before I could take the Herider"

"Why where you sent after that thing anyways?" the other grunt asked, leaning against the railing "If the boss wanted a Herider, there a loads of easier ways to get one"

"I have no idea" the man said, shrugging

"It was because I needed some data from the field" a low voice said right behind them . Both grunts jumped and turned around, seeing a tall man with short blonde hair, with a large blue streak that went all around his head, and a pair of thin, wire framed glasses resting on his nose as he stared at the two

"Oh, hi Colress" the female grunt said, letting out a breath "You scared the crap out of us"

"I apologise" the blonde scientist said, nodding at the two "It wasn't my intention"

"Yeah, sure" the male grunt said "What do you mean you needed data?"

"I needed to see if the data collectors on the suits worked" the scientist explained as he lifted up his tablet, tapping on it as he spoke "They did. The pokemon was really optional"

"Huh, good to know I didn't fuck up too badly" the grunt said, shaking his head before looking at the man again "So, why are you here with the lowly grunts? I thought you were moving on your own to work on you're research"

"Normally I would be" Colress admitted as he pushed his glasses back into place "But I was called in by Zinzolin. Apparently he found something I would be interested in a few days ago, I'm just waiting for him to call me in"

"Zinzolin called you, huh?" one of the grunts said "Sucks to be you right now Colress. Guy is an obsessive wacko"

"I know, but he is the public face of the group" Colress said with a sight as a beep came from his tablet "Uh, looks like he's ready, excuse me"

"Alright, bye"

"Good luck" the grunts said, turning back around to look over the edge of the ship. Colress nodded at the two and turned around, walking to the opposite side of the wooden deck, heading inside the large ship. As soon as he entered the cold, steel insides of the Plasma Frigate, the scientist saw a rather large man wearing purple robes with the Team Plasma logo on his chest, along with a large, ceremonial looking hat, who simply glared at him

"Hello Zinzolin" the scientist greeted, giving the other man a slight nod

"Colress" the man said, waving at him to follow "Good to see you managed to get on at the last stop"

"Indeed" Colress said, shutting off his tablet as the two walked down the metallic catwalks of the ship "You said you wanted to see me"

"No, I didn't" the sage said as the reached a wall at the back end, where a large Team Plasma banner hung, looking around before he lifted it, revealing a dull metallic door "He did"

"Ah, I see" the blonde man said, frowning slightly as the hidden door opened with a hiss, revealing a small, green disk on the floor, which pulsed with energy "After you"

"Fine" the sage said, stepping on the pad and disappearing in a bright flash of light. Colress exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose "I hate having to meet with him…" shaking his head, the man stepped on the teleporter, shivering as the tingling sensation overcame him before his vision was filled with white as he moved to the exit point.

Colress shook his head as the world came back into his vision. He stepped off the green pad into a large, dark room, the only source of lights being the monitors that covered the back wall of the office, right behind a large oak desk and a large leather seat, whose back was facing the two newcomers to the room

"Sir" Zinzolin said, bowing his head slightly, which made Colress smirk slightly "I have brought Colress"

"Good..." a deep, raspy voice came fro, the chair not moving an inch "Leave us…"

"S-Sir?" the sage asked, taken aback by the order

"You heard me Zinzolin…" the man rasped "Get out"

"A-As you command, Lord Ghetsis" the sage murmured, bowing before quickly walking back to the teleporter, disappearing from the room in a flash of light, and as soon as he did, the chair swung around, Ghetsis showing himself to the scientist. Despite his usual calm demeanor, Colress couldn't help but pale a little at the sight of the man in front of him, who simply glared at him with his one eye, the other being hidden by a bright red eyepatch

"Hello Colress" the man rasped, pulling his left arm out his robes and signaling to a nearby chair "Sit"

"Of course" the scientist said, trying to keep his emotions from showing as he sat down, looking right at the robed man in front of him "What did you wish to talk of?"

"A new… project" Ghetsis said, leaning forwards slightly, still only using one hand as he did

"A new project?" the scientist repeated, suspicious of his employer "Interesting, you told me you weren't interested in pursuing other areas of research. What changed?"

"These two" the green haired man rasped, pressing a button on his desk, making two images appear on the monitors behind him, two boys to specific, one with spiky black hair and one with a messy head full of brown hair and wearing what seemed to be a skintight bodysuit under his normal clothes "These two have interrupting our plans recently"

"I'm aware" Colress said, looking right at the brown haired boy's face "I met them in Castelia before we set off. They quite skilled trainers"

"That's what worries me" the head of Team Plasma rasped "I've already been foiled by a child once, and I refuse to let it happen again"

"Alright. What is the project you want me to work on?" the scientist asked. Ghetsis didn't answer immediately, instead sliding a manila folder over to Colress

"That is an abandoned plan that the original Team Plasma was working on" he explained as Colress flipped the folder open "I put it as a backup plan, but I was never able to use it"

"Hm" the scientist muttered as he read the files "Interesting, but it doesn't seem like it was finished…"

"Exactly why I want you adapt it to work better for us and finish working on it" the man rasped "Do you understand?"

"I do" the scientist said, closing the folder and putting it under his arm before standing up

"Good" Ghetsis said, turning around to face the screens once again. Colress walked back to the teleporter "You'll get your test subjects soon Colress"

"A-Alright" the scientist said, with a frown hidden from the leader

"And remember" the other man rasped in a deep tone "If you don't deliver, you won't like the results"

"Understood…" Colress whispered, barely containing his rage as he stepped onto the teleporter, appearing in the hall after a bright flash of light, Zinzolin standing right in front of him

"I take it he gave you something to do?" the sage asked as Colress stepped off the transporter, covering it again with the banner

"Indeed" the scientist said, patting the folder under his arms "A new project to work on"

"I see" the sage said "The lab is waiting for you. You remember where it was, right?"

"Yes I do" Colress said, slightly insulted by the insinuation "Thank you Zinzolin. I will see you later"

"Of course" the purple clad man said before walking away. The scientist shook his head as he walked down the halls, opening the folder once again to re-read "Project New Life… Alternative to main goal… Trainer ball prototype successfully created, now working on re-education techniques" he shivered slightly as he entered the ship's lab, a clean, brightly light white room with quite a few tables with chemicals on them, and a package on the nearest one "Whoever made this is quite creative, I will give them that" the man muttered as he set the folder down before walking over to the box, reading what was written on the top of it "Trainer ball prototypes. Handle with care" shaking his head, he slowly cracked the box open, seeing six slots for spheres, around the size of regular pokeballs. The one in the center was missing, but the other five were still in place "Hmm, wonder where the sixth one went…" shaking his head, Colress gently grabbed one of the balls, one colored black and red, observing as it seemingly moved around, as if it was a water balloon instead of a solid object "These definitely need more work done…" he muttered as he set it back down "I have quite a bit of work ahead of me…"

Back down on the surface of Unova, a boy with a full head of messy brown hair was walking down the dirt road of that led out of the Driftveil City gym and down to the city proper, smiling as he looked inside of a small case he kept on him

"Looking at your prize?" a familiar voice said from behind him, which made the brown haired boy jump for a second, before turning around and glaring at the person standing behind him

"Very funny Hugh" the brown haired trainer said, sliding the case back into his messenger bag

"Oh calm down Nate" the boy, Hugh, said, slapping his friend's back "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm doing fine" Nate said, running his hand through his messy brown hair as he smiled at his friend "How bout you?"

"Not bad" Hugh said, placing his hands on the back of his head as the ewo walked further down the road "So, you were looking at your new badge, right?"

"Yeah" Nate responded, a big smile on his lips as the two entered the city proper "He was a bit of a tough fight"

"Yeah, I imagine" the black haired boy chuckled "Makes me happy I'm not aiming for the pokemon league"

"Well, that's you thing. But Clay told me something that might interest you" Nate said with a smirk "They just finished working on the Pokemon World Tournament near the docks" he smiled as he saw the shock and joy shining in his best friend's eyes

"Really!?" the other boy asked excitedly

"Yep" Nate said "They just opene-Woah!" the brown haired trainer stumbled over his words as Hugh grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the street "Hugh calm down!"

"Well, if you moved faster, I would!" the black haired boy exclaimed as the two approached the entrance to the dock, where the two could see a two men standing in front. Upon seeing the two, Hugh screeched to a halt and glared in their direction

"Hugh, something wrong?" Nate asked, his eyes going to where his friend was looking and saw the two men. One of them was wearing a police officer's uniform, holding a baton in his hands, using it to point behind him, but the one that truly drew his attention was the person the cop was speaking to "Oh" he muttered as he looked over the man, who was a wearing a white tunic over what seemed to be a suit of chainmail, the symbol on the tunic's arms haphazardly painted over with what seemed to be black paint

"Team Plasma" Hugh growled, letting go of Nate's arm and marching over to the two, only for Nate to grab his shoulder, stopping him

"Hugh" Nate said, a serious look in his face, but his friend ignored him, simply shrugging him off and marching towards the man in chainmail, just as the cop walked away

"You!" he hissed, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him around

"H-Huh?" the man exclaimed, surprised and a little scared by what Hugh did "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter" the angry boy growled, grabbing the man by the collar of his tunic "You're Team Plasma, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes" the man squeaked "I-I mean, I was…" he shurdered a little as Hugh's frown deepened

"I. Don't. Care" he hissed at the grunt, lifting up his fist "Once a member always a damn member!"

"P-Please let me go…" he muttered in fear, shivering as he did so

"Hugh" Nate said, walking over to his friend

"Quiet Nate" the black haired boy hissed before he turned back to grunt as he held him up "Two years ago, where in Asperia City? Did you ever 'liberate' a Purrloin from a little girl?!"

"N-No!" the man said, shaking his head "I've never been to Asperia! And I never stole any pokemon, I swear!"

"I don't believe you, you piece of-"

"Hugh, enough!" Nate screamed, smacking his friends hand and forcing him to let of of the grunt, who fell to his knees "He's a part of the former Plasma members!"

"So?!" Hugh shouted back, rubbing his hand from the smack

"That means he didn't steal any pokemon!" Nate shouted at him, pointing at the man, who was slowly getting back to his feet

"Y-Yeah, I never took any pokemon from anyone" the man said as he got back to his feet and looking at the two boys "I was fooled into helping them with their plan because I agreed with what King N believed…"

"King N?" Hugh repeated, glaring at the man "That's the second time I've heard that name, but I've never seen anyone who fits that description!"

"He left a while ago" the grunt said, shaking his head "And he was never really was in charge"

"Well, before anything else, I apologize for my friend" Nate said, giving Hugh a light elbow to the stomach

"Yeah, sorry" Hugh grumbled, scratching the back of his head

"Apology accepted" the man said, dusting off the dirt from his tunic "You wouldn't believe me how many times I've gotten that"

"Yeah, sorry again" the brown haired boy said, holding out his hand "I'm Nate, and this is Hugh"

"Nice to meet you Nate" the man said, shaking the young trainer's hand before he turned around and looked to the docks "You two heading to the tournament?"

"Yeah we are" Hugh said, still glaring at the man slightly

"Well, I was heading down there to help people set up" the grunt said, ignoring the glare "I can walk you down there if you want"

"Sure" Nate said, interrupting something Hugh was about to say

"Cool. Come on" the grunt said, waving at the two to follow him and, after giving his best friend one last glare, the two boys began to follow the former Plasma member.

"So, who was that N guy you were talking about earliers?" Nate asked as the trio walked down the walkway leading to the docks, dodging quite a few workers going the other way

"He was the king of Team Plasma" the grunt said with a sight "He was a kid like you. A bit older though"

"A kid was the leader of Team Plasma?" Hugh asked in suspicion

"I said king, not leader" the grunt said as he shook his head "For a long time, I would have thought it was the same thing, but right after the king defeated the pokemon league he anouced something that didn't fit with what a lot of members of the team where thinking about"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"A lot of people thought he would have ordered people to release their pokemon or something" the grunt explained as they walked around a large crowd of dock workers "He had gone on a journey of his own and people who stayed at his home saw him go to his bedroom a lot more than before, and coming out a lot happier than when he entered. I'm guessing he met someone on his journey and they grew close"

"Grew close?" Hugh asked "So, he got a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend from what a few friends of mine told me" the man said "But either way, looks like he managed to change the way the king looked at things, so he decided to just disband the team. But Ghetsis didn't like that"

"Ghetsis?" Nate asked as the large building of the Tournament began to appear over the edge "The guy who used to do the Team Plasma rallies?"

"Yeah, that asshole" the man said with a sneer "Turns out, he was just manipulating the king to rule from the shadows"

"Really?" Hugh asked in shock

"Yeah" the grunt said, nodding "Every nasty thing Team Plasma did, the thefts, the threats, all of it was done with Ghetsis orders and without any knowledge from the king. After that, the two fought and the king won and got the guy arrested before leaving"

"Wow" the brown haired trainer said, shaking his head

"Yeah, exactly" the man said "I'm guessing these new guys are the bunch that worked for Ghetsis specifically" the two boys stared at each other as they finally reached the proper building, and the ocean itself, and what was docked to it "Huh, I've never seen that boat before..." the grunt said, scratching his head

"Boat?" Hugh said, looking over and gasped "Nate! That's the ship from-"

"Castelia" the brown haired trainer finished for him, reaching for his belt and pulling out a pokeball

"You've seen that ship before?" the man asked, feeling slightly nervous as he looked at the ship, from which a large ramp had just dropped from, along with a few blue lights lighting it up

"Yeah we have" Hugh said, dashing in front of the man, pokeball in hand, Nate doing the same thing

"It's the ship of-"

"Us" a haughty voice said, as a group of four walked down the ramp, pokeballs in hand "Team Plasma"

"You!" the former Plasma growled, clenching his fists as the four walked closer to them "You damn traitors! What the hell do you want?!"

"Oh, it's one of you morons" the lead grunt said, glancing over to the man "You still waiting for that green haired freak to come back?"

"Don't you dare insult King N in front of me!" the man in the tunic shouted

"Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don't?" the evil grunt asked mockingly, throwing a pokeball and releasing a Krookodile, which growled at the three, the other grunts doing the same, realising a Scrafty, and a pair of Mighteynas "Cause you have no pokemon on you"

"Crap" Nate hissed, grabbing another pokeball from his bag, Hugh doing the same "Get out of here!" he shouted at the former Plasma member "Go get Clay!"

"A-Alright!" the man said, before dashing off, leaving the two boys facing off against the four grunts

"Well, thanks for doing my job for me" the lead grunt said with a chuckle as the two boys readied themselves for a battle "I had to get rid of that loser somehow"

"What do you want?!" Hugh shouted, squeezing his pokeball tightly

"We want you two" the grunt said, before all four of them pointed at the boys and shouted at the same time "GET THEM!"

"Dewott, Escavalier!" Nate screamed as he threw out his pokemon

"Servine, Simisear!" Hugh shouted as he did the same. The two jumped backwards as the pokemon attacked their opponents, dodging wildly as their enemies launched attacks at them

"Come on you idiot! Get them!" one of the grunts shouted, but the lead one simply stood there calmly, his arms crossed

"What's with you?!" Hugh shouted as his Simisear knocked out one of the grunt's pokemon "Where beating you!"

"Oh, no you're not" the man said with a shrug "Everything's working perfectly so far"

"What are you talking about!?" Nate screamed as his Dewott knocked out the Krookodile

"You see" the man said as Nate heard a weird whooshing sound from behind him "We're just the distraction"

"Distraction? From wha-" Nate tried to say, only to be interrupted by a gloved hand being forced over his mouth and nose, a strange smell coming from it "W-Who" Nate muttered through the glove, glancing up to see the pale and emotionless face of a member of the Shadow Triad

"Quiet" the man said in a cold tone "It will pass in a second" Nate struggled for a second, before everything went black, his body going slack on the grip of the man who held him.

"Augh…" Nate moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only for them to meet nothing but pitch darknees "W-Where am I?" he muttered as he slowly sat up, shivering slightly as he stood up "Wh-Why is it so cold?"

"N-Nate?" he heard a familiar voice say right next to him

"Hugh?" the brown haired boy asked, looking over to his left, still seeing completely nothing "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" his friend said "I can't see anything though"

"Same here" Nate said as he felt around, feeling walls all around him, exactly at arm's length "I-It looks like I'm a box or something…"

"Yeah, same here" Hugh said "Looks like where in different rooms though"

"Yeah. I guess where on the Plasma ship?" Nate said

"That would be my guess" his best friend said "But the question is why they took us?"

"No clue" Nate said, shrugging despite the fact no could see him "It can't be just because we beat them a few ti- Gah!" he cried as a bright white light suddenly turned from, making him close his eyes as they burned for a second

"Sweet Lugia! Turn down the high beams!" Hugh shouted as Nate slowly opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly to make sure he could see without a problem. Once his eyes where adjusted to the room, he looked around to see that he was, just as he though, inside of a small metal room, three of the walls being made out of silvery, shiny metal, but the fourth wall, the one where Hugh's voice came from was made of transparent plastic

"Hugh! Are yo-" Nate stopped mid sentence as he saw what happened to his friend, his cheeks lighting up a bright red as his eyes traveled up and down from the naked body of his friends, seeing every detail of it, including his flaccid dick, which just hung limply between his friend's legs

"Nate?" his friend asked, rubbing his eyes "Something wrong?"

"Ah-I...Umm" Nate stammered, still blushing deeply as his friend uncovered his eyes and looked right at him, gasping and blushing

"N-Nate! You're naked!"

"What!?" the brown haired trainer screamed, looking down and blushing an even deeper shade of red as he saw his own member hanging between his legs, which he quickly covered up with his hands

"Gah! I'm naked too!" he heard his friend scream in horror, making Nate glance up to see Hugh covering his privates with his hands, much like himself "What the hell!?"

"Oh good" a voice said from right above Nate "You're both awake"

"Who said that!?" Hugh screamed, looking up along with Nate. The ceiling of the cells was also made of a similar see through plastic as the window between their cells, where they could see that there was a man with blonde and blue hair wearing a lab coat was standing, tapping away on some kind of tablet

"Colress!?" Nate shouted in shock "Y-You're a member of Team Plasma!?"

"Yes" the blonde scientist said, tapping away on his tablet

"B-But you said that they where going around things the completely wrong way! Why would you join them!?" Nate exclaimed in confusion and fear

"When I said that, I was speaking of the Team Plasma from two years ago my friend" the scientist said calmly, looking to his side and nodding. Suddenly, Nate felt the ground below him shake, making the boy fall down to the ground, flat on his bare ass, and as he looked up, he realised he was being sent up towards Colress, along with Hugh. Soon he realized he was lifted along with a four clear walls, leaving him inside of a large glass case, and right in the middle of a large lab, with around six tables, all of them filled with bits of tech and spare parts, a few beakers filled with smoking chemicals on them as well. Standing in front of the two was Colress, who was smiling as he set his tablet down and walked closer to the cases

"Why are we in these things?!" Hugh shouted from the cage right next to him, pounding his hands against the plastic walls "And where the hell are our clothes!?"

"Hm, you're a bit more crass than I originally thought" the scientist said, shaking his head as he focused on Nate, who was still blushing slightly as he glared at Colress "But to answer your questions, you've been brought here to be used as test subjects in Team Plasma's newest project. As for where you possessions are, the've been disposed off"

"What!" Nate exclaimed in anger, uncovering his dick to slam his hands against the window "Where are our pokemon!?"

"Oh, don't worry about them" Colress said, digging out a small plastic bag with twelfe pokeballs from his coat pocket "I'll keep them perfectly safe. Now, the reason is that the project requires you to be completely naked"

"Weird project you have going here" Hugh exclaimed "Is that the reason you brought us up here? Just to talk?"

"Oh no" the scientist said as he walked closer to them, pulling out a small vial from his pocket "I need to add something here and that only works if the cells are up here. You first my friend" Colress said, walking over to Hugh's cage and inserting the vial into a small slot on the floor right next to the cage "There we are 570"

"570?" Hugh repeated, anger clear in his face "My name is Hugh, you blonde bastard!"

"I'm afraid that I won't be using it" the scientist said as he tapped his tablet again "You are a test subject after all, not my friend. Farewell" a loud hiss came from the ground surrounding the cell, as metal panels rose from the ground around the black haired boy's cell

"Hugh!" Nate shouted, turning around as his friend was blocked from view by large panels

"Nat-" Hugh was interrupted by the metal completely covering his cage completely, blocking out all sound from inside or out

"Now, onto to yours 298" Colress said, walking over to the left of Nate's cell

"Colress, please!" Nate begged "Let me out, please! I haven't done anything to you!"

"I know Nate" the scientist said, glancing at the trapped trainer with sad eyes "I'm afraid I do not have a choice" he slid the vial into position and pressed the buttons on the tablet "Farewell 298, I hope that the tests go well"

"Colress please!" he cried as he heard hissing all around his cell, the metal plates rising and covering the walls of his cells, blocking out almost all light and sounds "Colress… Hugh…" Nate called as he looked around the bare cell, before falling to his knees, taking a deep breath before resting his head on the wall "How the hell am I gonna get out of here…"

"Beginning spray of gas" the voice of Colress rang through a hidden speaker

"W-Wait!" Nate shouted, but before he could do more than just stand, a loud hissing came from the floor, a teal colored clouds flew from the small cracks between the panels, which made the boy cover his mouth in an attempt to block it out. But even then, he shut his eyes as the gas began to touch his skin, burning it like acid, seeping into every single pore and making him writhe as it overcame all of his senses

"Gaaah!" he screamed, unable to take it anymore as he fell to the floor, flat on his butt, panting. But just as quickly as it came, the gas left, being sucked out by the same spots that had brought it in. Nate however, just stayed on the ground, panting for what felt like three hours before sitting up and looking over his body, which now reflected what little light was in the room, making his skin seem shiny "D-Did he just lubricate my skin?" the boy asked as he ran a finger over his arm, his eyes widening at how fast it slid across "T-They just covered me in oil!" he shouted, trying to get onto his feet, only slip and fall right back down "Ow… Guess he sprayed my soles too…" he shook his head and laid back against the wall, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, he closed his eyes as he did so.

The brown haired boy yawned, rubbing his eyes with his extra slippery hand, he looked around and let out a sight of disappointment

"No change… Guess a nap wouldn't have changed anything." He glanced down to his feet, and he slid one of them on the on the floor, there being no difference on the sleekness on his skin "No change there either" he groaned, laying his head against the wall once again. Before he could do anything else, he heard another hissing coming from the floor, which made the boy scream and jump to his feet, but thanks to the slickness of the previous gas, the boy fell flat on his face "Oof!" he exclaimed, raising his head slightly to see the small bit of the floor that had opened up, where a small platform had just risen, revealing a pool of shiny liquid, which began to slowly seep outwards, filling the floor quickly "Gah!" Nate screamed, scrambling to his knees and tried to crawl away from the puddle only to bump into the wall and fall flat on his ass again "W-What is that!?" he screamed as the blue goo inched forwards, closer and closer to Nate "H-Have to get out…" the boy muttered, looking around in desperation, his eyes locking on the still clear ceiling, seeing a small ridge he could hold on to "Alright… Gotta stand up…" he muttered, resting his hands on the walls, and forcing himself to his feet "Alright, one foot in front Nate. You can do thi-Woah!" he exclaimed as his feet slid on the metal floor, sending him right into the bright blue puddle, slamming right the middle of it, back first. He shuddered as he felt the goo slither underneath him, and gasped as he felt it attach to his skin, sending waves of pleasure through his body "G-Gah!" he moaned as it stuck itself to his back, every single pore of his back sending individual waves of pleasure all through his body. Nate panted as he felt the goo slide all over his back, slowly moving upwards, sliding over his sides and ass, and he screamed loudly as he felt the goo forcing itself deep into his asshole, hardingin into something distinctively phallic

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed in erotic ecstasy as the plug slowly climbed deeper and deeper inside him, stopping as it began to tickle his prostate "Gah ah ah ah" he panted as he looked down, to see the slime climbing over and coating his stomach completely cover it, leaving nothing more than a large expanse of blue, quickly spreading up to the his chest, which made him shiver even more, but he gasped as it felt it touch his balls "W-Wait! Give me a secooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah!" he exclaimed, feeling the slime covering his balls and penis, every single part of it being covered instantly and then it began inflating, leaving nothing more than a large, twitching bulge, preventing the bulge that his body wanted to form. Nate panted as he felt the slime climbing up higher and higher up his body, covering his neck and reaching his mouth, sticking to his lips as the rubber reached up to his nose, coating it fully, even going inside of the nasal cavaties and leaving nothing more than a permanent smell of latex. However, the latex continued to climb around his eyes, complelty coating his ears, forcing something inside of them, before rising all the way to his head, forming around his hair pholicles, allowing his mane of brown hair to remain as two large, rounded blue ears pop out of it. With that, the spreading of the suit ended leaving the boy panting on the floor, as he slowly lifted his arms, shivering as waves of pleasure went through him "T-This… I know what this is!" the boy said, his eyes widening as he recognized the material "It's latex! Like my bodysuit, only a lot stronger…" he looked down and saw that his feet, along with his hands where stuck within what where essentially large mittens, only letting one digit move, in this case his thumbs and big toes. Gasping at the pleasure it sent through as he did it, Nate slowly sat up and gasped as he felt something sticking out of his ass. Glancing back, the boy paled as he saw a small, black zigzag come out from right above his ass, and going over to his ass, where a rather large, blue ball was stuck, clearly coming out of the plug that was stuck in his ass. Nate's eyes widened as he realsied what he was "I-I'm a latex Azurril!" he shouted

" _That's right!_ " he heard a voice whisper right in his ears " _You're a smart boy, arent' you?"_

"W-Who said that!?" Nate exclaimed, turning around, acompanined by a loud squeaking of latex as he did so

" _I did!_ " the voice whispered again " _I'm you're trainer!_ "

"M-My trainer?" Nate asked "What am I? A pokemon?"

" _No_ " the voice said " _You're a Pokeboy!"_

"Pokeboy!?" the latex clad boy exclaimed, shaking his head "I'm not a poekboy, I'm a trainer!"

" _Wrong!_ " the voice cried, rather loudly

"Ow" Nate complained, rubbing the area where his human ears are "That was loud…"

" _Well, it looks like I have a lot to do here"_ the voice said " _Now, repeat after me. I'm a latex pokeboy_ "

"Uh, no" Nate said

" _Wrong! Now you get punished!_ " the voice rang through his ears

"Punished? What do you mean punish- Gah!" he exclaimed as he felt the plug in ass beginning to expand, expanding his hole wider and wider "W-What are you doing!?"

" _Punishing you"_ the voice said calmly " _Now, repeat after me. I'm a latex pokeboy"_

"N-No!" Nate cried, despite the pain of the dildo in his ass "I'm a trainer, not a pokeboy!"

" _Oh well, it looks like you have quite a bit to learn_ " the voice said cheerfully. Nate glared at the air, before he shuddered, moaning loudly as he grabbed the bulge between his legs, as the feeling of a hundred hands grabbing and squeezing it came out " _Now, will you be a good boy and say it?"_

"S-S-Screw you!" the boy half screamed half moaned. And that is how it went for around and hour, more and more punishments being dropped onto the latex bound boy. He began to feel as is someone was fingering him as well as someone running his hands up and down his chest and pinching every part of his hypersensitive body. After what felt like an eternity, with tears in his eyes, the boy fell to his knees and cried

"Alright! No more please!" he exclaimed "I-I'm a latex pokeboy!"

" _Good boy!"_ the voice rang out " _Now, you get rewarded!_ "

"R-Gaaaaah!" he moaned loudly as he felt the dildo within him deflate, and all of the other feelings stopping, being replaced by a large wave of pleasure that ran all through his body, leaving him shuddering

" _Did you like it?_ "

"Y-Yes!" he cried in joy "I loved it!"

" _Perfect!_ " the voice chirped " _Now say it five more time!_ "

"I'm a latex pokeboy!" he chirped happily "I'm a latex pokeboy! I'm a latex pokeboy! I'm a latex pokeboy! I'm a latex pokeboy! Gaaaaaah!" he moaned as he felt the waves of the reward coursing through him

" _Good!"_ the voice chirped " _Now, what's your name?"_

"Nate" the boy said, only for the dildo in his ass to expand, making him shudder due to the punishment

" _Wrong"_ the voice chirped " _Now, repeat after me. I'm Azurill, not Nate"_

"B-But…"

" _If you don't, you get another punishment!_ "

"Gah!" the boy exclaimed, terrified of another punishment "I'm Azurill, not Nate!" he sighted as he felt the dildo deflated

" _Good, now repeat it twenty more times!"_

"I'm love my master more than anything!" the boy chirped happily as he sat on the large ball coming out of his 'tail', panting happily due to the rewards he just got

" _Good boy Azurill!_ " the voice chirped, which made the latex clad boy smile in pride at the complement " _Now, its time for a quiz! You answer them all right, you get the biggest reward yet! Ready?"_

"Yes" Azurill exclaimed happily

" _Good. Now, first question. What are you?_ "

"I'm a happy latex pokeboy!"

" _Correct! Question 2. What is pleasure?"_

"Pleasure is obedience! If I feel good, I'm being obidient. If I'm disobedient, I feel bad!"

" _Good! 3, what is your role?"_

"Entertain Team Plasma!" Azurill said happily "Along with other pokeboys"

" _Good! Last question. What do you love to do?"_

"I love to play with other pokeboys!"

" _Great work!"_ the voice chirped " _Now, come you're last reward!_ "

"What is i- Hpmh!" Azurill felt the latex around his mouth expand and force its way into it, forming a phallic shaped dildo, which he began to happily suck on, feeling a sweet liquid to come out of it. The voice said nothing more, instead, the panels around him began to lower, revealing a few members of Team Plasma staring right at him, but he didn't really care, he just kept sucking on his gag as he looked around, until his eyes locked on someone on the opposite side of him. Still inside of the clear cage was another pokeboy, covered mostly by shiny black latex, with only his hands, feet and the tip of his hair being a different color, that being red. The other boy, a Zorua, just looked at him and hopped to his feet, dashing right at Azurill and began running his latexy hands over his bulge, which made the boy moan

"Hmm!" he moaned, looking down to face the Zorua boy, who just looked at him for a second before throwing himself onto his back, presenting his bulge to Azurill. Said boy didn't waste a second, simply jumping down and rubbing his mittens over the boy's bulge, who did the same with his paws. Azurill leaned down and, from the tip of his gag, a blue dildo came out of it, which Zorua engulfed and began sucking on, which made Azurill moan deeply. If this was the boy he was gonna be with for the rest of time, he would very very happy.

 **=======================2 Weeks Later====================**

Colress sighted as he put his tablet down on a nearby table as he entered the Plasma Frigate's break room, his eyes traveling to the know familiar glass case containing the two pokeboys, who where busy humping at each other as other members of the team sat around, enjoying the show

"Hello Colress" a familiar voice said. Taking a breath, the scientist turned to his left and nodded at the sage, who was walking to him, two mugs in his hands

"Hello Zinzolin" the blonde said as he took one of the mugs from the purple clad man "Thank you"

"It was no problem" the sage said, his eyes traveling to the center of the room, smirking as he saw the two latex clad boys separate to take a small break "No matter how many times I look at them, I'm still impressed"

"Really?" Colress said, looking at the man in surprise "I didn't think you were into this"

"Oh, I'm not" Zinzolin said with a chuckle "But clearly, I'm in the minority there" he pointed at the large amount of grunts, most male, who were sitting around cage, watching the Azurill and Zorua boys as they began to make out

"Indeed" Colress said, taking another drink of his coffee

"Anyways, I'm impressed at how fast you broke them" the sage continued "They entered you're labs as trainers who opposed out, and two days later, they were perfectly obidient, horny pokeboys"

"Well, I had something to work with" Colress said awkwardly

"Hehe, indeed" the sage said, turning around and leaning in slightly "He is very happy with you're results. He said you might have a few new subjects in the next few days"

"O-Of course" Colress said nervously as the man exited the room. Taking a deep breath, the scientist took one more glance at the cage and the two boys who where once known as Nate and Hugh, who where moaning as they kissed and humped each other "Well, they look happy" he said with a small smile "Maybe getting them a few new friends wouldn't be the worse thing in the world…" Colress smile grew a little as he finished his coffee.


	17. A Magic Snapshot (Harry Potter)

Colin Creevey was walking around the vibrant and life filled streets of Diagon Alley, his little brother happily skipping along right next to him, feeling slightly conflicted.

On one hand, he felt joy at what was coming in a few weeks, the ability to finally return the place he had grown to love over the last year, finally being able to go back to Hogwarts, see all of the friends he had managed to make, be able to cast magic and learn some more, and the most important to him, being able to see Harry Potter again.

He sighted as his thoughts drifted over to the boy he had grown to admire over the last year, or at least, what he was awake of last year. When he first read about him, he had pictured Harry as this tough, nigh invincible superhero, the one person to always look up to, the one who would help them in any situation and keep his head on straight no matter how horrible the problem he was facing, but when he first met him, he had to admit, he was a bit disappointed. Instead of the mountain of strength he imagined, someone who would gladly take a picture alongside him and then clap him on the back before giving him some good advice, he was met by a short, scrawny boy with huge, beaten glasses, a messy mop of black hair that seemed to hide the world famous scar, and seemed to be extremely shy, stammering as he tried to excuse himself when Colin had cornered him, and when a blonde boy, who he later found out to be named Draco Malfoy, came up and mocked him for taking pictures, instead of acting like he expected, cracking a smile and sweeping away the insults, he instead growled slightly, braked at the boy that he wasn't and was about to walk away when he was interrupted by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Colin shuddered as he remembered the overly flamboyant man who claimed to be his Defense teacher. At thinking that, he couldn't help but scoff

"Did you say something Colin?" Denis asked, slowing down a bit for his brother to catch up

"Oh no. Just thinking bout something from last year" the boy answered with a smile. His brother nodded, turning his attention once again to the stores around him and letting Colin's mind wander once again.

It was actually Lockhart who helped him see the real person who Harry was, instead of just relying on word of mouth. After all, according to his books, Lockhart was a master wizard who had battled every monster this side of the sun, but the person who he saw was an idiotic egomaniac who acted like he was god's gift to mankind even though he probably couldn't add two numbers together, and so, Colin started looking at who Harry really was, and realised that he grew to care much more for him that, and, when he saw the accident on the pitch, he ran down in horror when he saw Harry on the ground moaning in pain. Thinking back to what his parents taught him to do in these situations, he ran up, camera ready, only to see the arm of the boy who lived flop down like jelly. He had to stop for a second and gag in disgust at what was happening, before shaking his head and heading over, taking a quick picture of the arm to show the nurse, only for Harry to scream at him that he didn't want his picture taken, leaving the boy flummoxed by the response, before shaking his head and heading back to the common room. After classes ended, he glanced at his clock and decided to head over to the Hospital Wing and apologize to Harry and explain what he was doing, quickly grabbing his camera to show the boy what he did take a picture off. Silently, he had creeped out of the now quiet room and dashed around the abandoned halls of the school "Now, where was the Hospital Wing…?" he muttered as he looked around, seeing that he was outside of the girls bathroom where the cat was found a few weeks ago "Man, I really am lost. Where do I from-"

"Sssssssssss" he heard something hiss behind him, making his legs lock into place

" _Oh crap"_ he thought as he heard something move behind him" _It's the heir of Slytherin!"_ a loud noise came from behind him, as if a hose was being dragged across the floor of the castle, getting louder and louder as it got closer to him

"Sssssssssssssssssssss!" the hissing came once again, even louder than the last time. Colin gripped his camera tighter, acting as if where his lifeline, when a idea suddenly popped into his head

" _My camera!"_ he thought, a quick plan forming in his head " _Alright, I'm not getting out of here without getting paralysed, but maybe I can take a picture of them!_ " his mind made up, Colin took a deep breath, raised his camera up to his face and turned around, and felt himself seize up at what he saw through the camera's lenses. It was a giant snake, about as long as a shipping container, was looking right at him, it's massive tongue blocking out its eyes as it smelled the hallway " _Holy mother of god…_ " he thought, temporarily frozen in fear, but he snapped out of it as the snake's tongue began to lower. Reacting quickly, he pressed down the button, a bright flash of light coming from the bulb, he smiled as he looked over, seeing nothing but an enormous pair of bright, cold yellow eyes with red slits in the center and then, he felt nothing.

"Colin?" he heard his brother say next to him, snapping him out of his flashback. He glanced to his left, where the shorter mousy haired boy looked at him, his eyes shining with worry "You okay? You kinda spaced out for a bit?"

"Oh?" he asked, snapping out of his memories for a second, glancing over to Dennis "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just stuck in thought"

"Alright then" the younger boy said with a big smile on his face as he turned around and walked off to a nearby shop, gawking with huge eyes at what was on the opposite side of the glass, making Colin smile a little as he saw his mother walk over to his brother, giving the young wizard a nod to go on alone

"I'm glad that Dennis is finally starting to show some magic" Colin muttered to himself as he lifted up his supplies list "Means he'll get to come with me next year… Now, what do I need to get next..." he ran his fingers down the weathered parchment, muttering under his breath as he reached the end, tapping a few words written in jet black ink, which smudged slightly as he did "Just the potion stuff for the year… Now, where was the store?" he said as he looked around, his eyes locking to a bright pink establishment, with an enormous queue forming outside, which made him frown slightly as he walked passed it "Jiggers is way too full…" he muttered as he kept walking down the alley, a smile forming on his face as he saw a large black sign that read Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary "Perfect!" he said, pocketing the parchment and walking inside, being greeted by an older man standing behind the counter, who looked him over with a critical eye

"Hogwarts, right?" the shopkeep asked, as he polished the counter with a rag

"Yes sir" Colin said with a nod "Second year"

"Second? Alright, just a second" the man said, pulling out his wand and waving it, a small crate forming right in front of him as he turned around and began to pull jars off the shelves. As the man did this, Colin looked around the room, seeing on the tables set up in front of the counter, where there were hundreds of potions, a few glowing a bright pink, green, and few without corks, letting multi colored smokes fly out. Curiously, he grabbed a large tan bottle, turning it around in his hands, looking for a table "That should be about it" he heard the shopkeeper say "Ha, interested in the Developing solution?"

"Developing Solution?" Colin repeated, a small smile forming on his face before he put the bottle back down on the table, shaking his head "ot anymore, I'm afraid"

"Anymore?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow as Colin walked back to the counter with his money pouch in his hand

"Yeah" Colin said with a pout "My camera got destroyed last year in Hogwarts, so I've got nothing right now"

"Lost you're camera you say?" the man said, a smirk forming on his face "You've looked for a replacement yet?"

"Yeah, I've looked" Colin explained, shrugging "But most muggle cameras don't work in Hogwarts, and I've never seen a Camera shop here in Diagon…"

"Hm, not surprised" the man said as he laid his arms on the table "Photography isn't something most wizards are interested in, unless their going to work for the Daily Prophet"

"Really?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow himself "That's it? Only people who work for newspapers buy cameras?"

"Yes" the man said, shaking his head "However, I do now a spot where you can get one"

"Y-You do!?" Colin asked, his eyes widening as a smile broke on his face

"Indeed" the man said with a nod "As long as you don't mind going to a slightly more… shady part of Diagon Alley"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Colin said with a huge grin "How far down is it?"

"Oh, just go left from my store and head down, it's the first store on the right" the shopkeep said with a grin at the boy's enthusiasm "Now, I'm guessing you want the Developing Solution too?"

"Please sir" the blonde boy said, smiling. Without another word, the man waved his wand, the tan potion floated to into the box

"Alright then, three galleons please" the man said, putting his wand down. Colin nodded rapidly and handed the man the large golden coins, before rushing out of the store, crate in hand and turning to the left. He ran down the stairs of the alley, dashing pasts the witches and wizards who were sitting around on the ground, looking at him with raised eyebrows, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he stopped, panting slightly as he looked around, his eyes locking onto a large sign that hung right in front of the black painted store, which had a few of its windows broken. Colin gulped as he walked inside of the store, his eyes traveling around the room, seeing hundreds of cobwebs dotting the walls, dusty shelves and cracks on the paint

*THUNK*

"Gah!" the boy shouted, jumping up in fear as he looked to his left, where the sound came from, fearing to see some kind of monster. But instead, he saw a young, kind looking woman, who was blushing at a knocked over bucket and mop

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" the lady said, her face lighting up scarlet as she pulled out her wand "I swear, I'm not usually like this"

"I-It's fine" Colin said, loosening his grip on the crate for a second as the woman walked over to the counter, waving her wand to fix the mess she made

"Anyways, nice to meet you young man" the woman said with a kind smile "I'm Miss Yolanda. How can I help you?"

"I-I was told that I could buy a wizarding camera here…" Colin said, nervously. Yolanda grinned and waved her wand, making three boxes float over to the counter

"I had you picked for a photographer the moment you walked in here!" the woman said, waving Colin closer, who stepped over and looked over the boxes with a raised eyebrow

"Is that it?" Colin asked with surprise clear in his voice

"Oh, no" Yolanda said with a giggle "These are just the three brands I have. Not a lot of people making magic cameras these days, most just buy muggle ones and enchant them to work"

"Hehe, that's what I did with my old one" Colin said as he opened up one of the boxes and peeking inside, seeing a huge chunk of metal, with wires poming out of every direcction "Gah, no!" he cried, shutting the box quickly and moving onto the next, but in both of the other boxes, he found two similarly shaped things, with wires, bulbs and a bunch of other things that he could in no way lift, much less carry around Hogwarts. He sighted and closed the box, looking at the kind woman with a sad look in his eyes "I'm sorry, I don't think I can use any of these" taking a deep breath, Colin grabbed his potions crate and turned around, seeing a flash of worry flash through the woman's eyes

"Wait" she called as Colin was about to open the door "How much do you like taking pictures?"

"A lot" the blonde boy said, glancing back at the woman, who sighted and signaled him over

"I might have one more thing" Yolanda said with a sight and crouched, pulling out a small, heavily taped up red box, laying it on the counter as Colin walked back

"What's this?" Colin asked as Yolanda cast a spell to cut off the tape, pulling out a small camera that made his eyes light up "Wow… T-This is the camera that just came out last year! H-How did you get this?"

"I bought it off someone" Yolanda said with a grim look on her face as Colin took the camera from her hands and held it up to his face

"Why would someone sell a beauty like this?" Colin said as he inspected the camera

"They told me it was enchanted" the woman said with a serious face "And most people don't buy things that were already enchanted"

"So?" Colin said, holding up the camera to his face "I don't care about a superstition like that! How much is it?"

"It's two galleons" Yolanda said slowly "But, it's not just a-"

"Here you go!" Colin said, throwing two gold coins onto the table before running back to the door, the camera on top of the potions crate "Thank you soooo much!" he cried back as he exited the store, leaving the woman shaking her head

"Merlin help that poor boy…." she said as she waved her hand, vanishing the box before going back to her chores.

Colin wiggled in his seat as he looked around the Great Hall of Hogwarts, clapping as the last first year walked over to Hufflepuff table, and sat down

"Congratulations to all first years!" the headmaster called as he stood up, holding out his hands "Now, I have some things to say, but first, enjoy!" he waved his arms, and plates full of food flashed into existence, which made all of the of the first years gasp

"Wow…" a first year boy next to Colin gaped at the golden plates that appeared

"Hehe, I said the same thing my first time" Colin told the boy as he poured himself some orange juice, looking around as he did so

"So, this happens all the time?" the boy asked

"Yep" the blonde said, serving himself a large steak and some veggies "You get used to it really quickly" as he began to cut his meal, he heard the creaking of the door open and saw three people walk in. McGonagall, Hermione Granger and, much to Colin's joy, Harry Potter "Wonder why Harry's late to the feast…"

"What, you didn't hear?" A yearmate of Harry's, Seamus Finnigan, asked him

"Uh, no" Colin said with a shake of his head

"When the dementor came on board, it went after Harry!"

"Wait, what!?" Colin exclaimed, looking over to the black haired boy with worry

"Yeah" another boy, Seamus best friend Dean, said as he skewered something on his fork "He passed out actually"

"Holy crap" the blonde said, sweating with worry

"Yeah, you said it Creevy" the irish boy said, popping a french fry into his mouth "But if he Pomfrey, he's probably fine by now"

"Yeah, he probably is…" Colin said, not taking his hands off camera as he looked at Harry.

After around an hour, the headmaster stood up and introduced the new Defense teacher for the year, with a dramatic flair, which received a loud round of clapping

"And now that we're all fed and watered, I send you off to bed. Off you go!" the bearded wizard said with a smile, all of the students getting back to their feet and walking out of the hall, with the younger years moving around the prefects, but Colin dashed ahead slightly, trying to catch up with Harry Potter, who he caught with rapidly"

"Harry!" he called as he ran up, the black haired boy looking back to him, sighting as he waved to his two friends

"What's up Colin?" the bespectacled boy asked

"I-I heard about what happened on the train" Colin stammered, blushing slightly as he spoke "I-I wanted to ask if you were alright"

"Oh" the Boy-Who-Lived stammered, embarrassed a little "I'm fine Colin, don't worry"

"That's good" the blonde said, the two beginning to walk to the dorm "Oh, and Harry, I never got a chance to apologize"

"For what?" Harry asked as they got to the second floor

"On the quidditch pitch last year" Colin explained as they kept walking "I took a picture of you cause my parents taught me to take pictures of injuries to show to the doctors later, I just acted out of instinct there"

"Oh" Harry said, giving the young blonde boy a smile "Sorry I snapped at you then. I was just angry"

"Considering that fop Lockhart had just given a noodle for an arm, I don't mind it"

"Hehehe!" Harry giggled as they walked, the sound making Colin blush slightly "Yeah, he was a complete fraud"

"Yeah. Idiot couldn't teach a fish to swim. At least Lupin looks like a decent teacher" Colin said, playing with his camera to hide his blush

"He does" Harry said, looking at the oder boy "Is that a new camera?"

"Oh? Y-Yeah, it is" Colin said, holding it up "I got it at Diagon Alley last week"

"Looks pretty nice" the black haired boy said "Have you used it yet?"

"Only on things, not on people" the blonde said. Harry looked around and stopped, grabbing Colin's shoulder

"Well, how bout I give you a picture?"

"H-Huh?" Colin asked, looking at the boy, confused "B-But you said you didn't like it when I did"

"Eh, it was when there's a bunch of people around" Harry explained as he led Colin to the door of an empty classroom "Call this a way of saying sorry for screaming at you"

"A-Alright!" Colin said with a smile, walking into the classroom along with Harry. The room was mostly empty, except for a few desks on the left, and no light except for the moonlight coming in from the windows "Are you sure we can be in here?"

"Oh yeah. No one uses this room for anything" Harry said, walking in front of Colin, who held up his camera "Alright, let's do this thing"

"Okay Harry" Colin said as he held up his camera, pressing the button and a bright flash of light exploded out of the bulb, much brighter than any flash Colin had ever seen, which made him close his eyes for a second, rubbing them wildly "Gah! Sorry Harry! I didn't know it was that bright" he rubbed his eyes but there was no reaction from the boy in front of him "Harry?" the blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other boy, who was simply standing in front of him, staring at him with his mouth slightly open. Worried, Colin walked closer and waved his hand in front of Harry's face, getting no response from the boy "Harry? Can you say something please?"

"Yes master?" the boy in front of him said in flat voice, which made the blonde jump a little

"Master?" Colin repeated as he looked at the boy, who simply stared at him, barely blinking "W-Why did you call me that?"

"Because your my master" Harry said calmly, in the same emotionless tone "I will do whatever you order me to"

"Hehe, yeah right" Colin said, laughing nervously as he stepped right next to Harry "Alright then, if you're gonna do whatever I tell you, take off your glasses" without another word, Harry reached up and pulled off the spectacles off his face, leaving Colin gaping at him, before he chuckled a little "Hehe, very funny Harry. Okay then, now jump up, then we-" he stopped talking as he saw the boy in front of him hopping in place "S-Stop!"

"Yes master" the boy said, stopping and standing straight, still staring at Colin

"O-Okay…" Colin said, nervously as he stared at the boy in front of him "Alright, if you do what I tell, I'll know this isn't a prank. Take off your pants Harry" Colin smirked at the black haired boy, only to gape as he grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled them down, revealing to Colin his bright white briefs, which made the boy blush a deep scarlet "Y-You'll do anything I ask?!"

"Yes master" Harry said, completely unfazed by the fact he was showing his underpants to another boy "Whatever you order me to do, I will do it without question"

"A-Alright" Colin said, a hundred ideas flashing through the blonde's head he walked closer to Harry after thinking for a minute "Alright. Pull up your pants" the hypnotised boy did as he was ordered, Colin thought back to a hypnosis show he had seen during the summer "Okay Harry. When I snap my fingers, you wake up and forget everything that happened. You'll just think I took your picture"

"Yes master" Harry said

"And, in two weeks you will seek out to speak to me privately, and when you do, you will ask me to take another picture of you. Understood?"

"Yes master" the entranced boy said

*SNAP*

"Guh" Harry moaned, grabbing his head as he swayed from side to side

"You okay Harry?" Colin asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Colin" Harry said with a smile "Just a bit of dizziness"

"Oh good" Colin said with a smile as he walked to the door and opened it "Come on, we don't wanna be late to go inside, right?"

"Yeah, let's go" Harry said, the two boys walking back up the steps to their common ring, hundreds of thoughts running over the blonde's mind as he passed through the portrait right before Harry, a smile on his face.

Colin was running down the hallways of Hogwarts, weaving around other people and occasionally running through one of the ghosts as he reached the portrait that blocked the entrance to Gryffindor tower

"Well, someone was in a hurry" the Fat Lady said, seeing Colin panting, his face red from the running "Anything I should know about?"

"O-Oh, not much" Colin stammered, giving the painting a little smile, which made her giggle "Just gonna meet someone"

"Ooh!" the woman exclaimed, covering her mouth as she light up scarlet, before she swung open "Go on in, sweetie. Just remember to tell me how it went, alright?"

"Sure" Colin said, walking through the hole and into the bright red coated of the Gryffindor common room. He looked around with a smile and plopped himself on the nearest empty chair and looked around the room, a goofy smile on his face as he thought of what happened a few weeks ago, the empty look on Harry's face, the tingling that flew through him when he saw Harry pull down his pants. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a troop of older boys marching down from their dorm room, making his smile grow slightly as a rather pudgy boy with sandy blonde hair walked right past him, being followed by Dean and Seamus, who were messing around, shoving each other, but Colin noticed that they weren't wearing their uniform

"Uh, Neville?" Colin asked the sandy haired boy, who stopped and turned around

"Y-Yeah Colin?" the boy stammered, clearly nervous about talking

"Where are you guys going?" Colin asked, frowning as he looked over Neville. The boy was wearing what seemed to be a furred cloak over what seemed to be simply robes and he had his neck covered by a red and gold colored scarf "There's no Quidditch game today"

"Oh y-yeah" Neville said with a shy smile "You w-wouldn't know. We get to go to Hogsmeade this year"

"W-Wait" Colin interrupted the boy rather hastily "I-Is everyone in your year going?"

"Um, y-yes" Neville stammered, backing away a little from Colin, seemingly scared by the younger boy's outburst "A-As far as I know, anyways-"

"Crap!" Colin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dashing out the portrait hole, shoving a few of the other boys out of the way

"Hey!" Seamus shouted as he fell on top of Dean "Watch it Creevy!"

"Sorry!" the blonde called back as he ran down the stairs, weaving around the students, heading for the Entrance Hall. As soon as he reached the first floor, he turned a sharp right "Come on Colin, hurr- Gah!" he exclaimed as he ran right into someone, falling flat onto his bum "Ow"

"Ouch" the person right in front of him moaned, rubbing his face "Colin, watch where you're going…"

"Sorry" the blonde said as he looked up, a smile breaking into his face when he saw who it was he bumped into "Harry!"

"Yeah?" the raven haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses before getting to his feet

"Sorry bout that Harry" Colin said quickly, getting to his feet and scratched the back of his head, trying his hardest to look embarrassed "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on you're way to Hogsmeade"

"Yeah, well I couldn't get my slip signed" the boy said, shaking his head "So, I'm stuck here"

"Oh, well sorry to hear that" Colin said with barely concealed excitement "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Not sure" Harry said, shrugging "Maybe head to the library?"

"Well, have fun Harry" Colin said,giving the boy a wave and began walking away, waiting for his order to take effect. Around a minute after he said that, Harry called to him

"Huh, Colin?" Harry called to him

"Yes?" the blonde asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Boy-Who-Lived, who was awkwardly rubbing his arms

"C-Can I, umm…" Harry stammered, blushing slightly "Can I come with you?"

"Sure!" Colin said with a big grin. The black haired boy smiled and ran forward to catch up to walk alongside Colin "So, why don't you have your slip signed?"

"My relatives don't really like me very much" Harry said with a shrug, as they began to climb up the stairs "And then I blew up my aunt, so"

"You made your Aunt explode?!" Colin gasped

"Wait, no!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head "No, I blew her up like a balloon!"

"Oh" Colin said, letting out a sigh of relief "Christ Harry, you need to phrase that better..."

"Yeah, guess I should" the black haired boy said, rubbing the back of his head as Colin turned and walked over to a nearby door "Wait, this is the classroom you took my picture in"

"Yeah" Colin said, opening the door of the room "I've been using it as a sort of private studio for a while now"

"Really?" Harry asked as the two went inside, the black haired boy gasping at what he saw. The room was completely clear of the few desks that where there before, instead there was a bench from the courtyard, a good amount of pictures, both magical and non magical where hanging on the walls, and hung around the walls where some of the candles that floated around the great hall at dinner, tapped to the wall by what seemed to be spellotape "Wow Colin… This is something else"

"Hehe, glad to hear that" Colin said from behind the other boy "Getting the candles was a real pain in the butt"

"Haha, yeah I imagine" Harry chuckled, turning around to look at the boy "So anyways what di-" the words died in his throat as he looked at Colin. The blonde boy had stripped off his shirt and pants, standing right in front of Harry wearing nothing more than a pair of black and yellow boxers, and holding his camera, pointing it at Harry "C-Colin! W-Why are you nude?" the black haired wizard stammered, his face flushing a deep scarlet

"Nude?" the blonde boy said, with a slight chuckle "Nope, still have my pants on, don't I?"

"That's not the point!" Harry exclaimed, taking a step back "Why did you take you're robes off!?"

"Why not?" Colin said with a shrug and a cute smile and held up his camera "Don't worry Harry, this will make sense in a second…"

"Sense!? Colin, don't take a damn picture right no-" Harry's rant was interrupted by a bright flash of multicolored light hit his eyes, making his arms droop to his side and his mouth hanging open. Colin smiled and set his camera down and walked over to the entranced boy

"That's better" he said as he walked closer to the boy "Right Harry?"

"Yes master" the boy said flatly, the same tone he had two weeks ago, which made Colin squirm happily as he saw his idol standing in front of him, ready to obey him

"Awesome! Now, let's try something a bit different" Colin said, as all the ideas he had during the past two weeks came rushing back to him as he stared at him "First of all, you will never be uncomfortable about me wearing little or no clothes"

"Yes master" the boy said, still staring at the wall

"And now" Colin said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation "I want you to listen very closely to me, alright?"

"Yes master" Harry said. Colin took a deep breath and whispered into Harry's ear

"You love me. You love me more than anything else in this world and want to be with me all the time, you love to kiss me, to hug me, to spend time with me. You will go out of your way to be with me and will have no shame in telling all your friends that you're my boyfriend. Do you understand?"

"Yes master" the black haired wizard said

"When I snap my fingers" the blonde said, holding up his right hand "You will wake up, remember that you asked to talk to me and tell me that you've always wanted to date me, and will ask me out. You will remember nothing that happened after the flash of my camera, understood?"

"Yes" the green eyed boy said.

*SNAP*

Harry blinked rapidly and held his head as a sudden wave of vertigo overcame him

"Augh" he moaned as the world around him spun for a few seconds, before everything came back into focus

"Feeling okay Harry?" Colin asked, walking closer to the boy, who looked over the younger boy with a sudden heat feeling his chest

"Y-Yeah Colin, I'm fine" the boy stammered as his eyes traveled up and down the blonde's body, the heat spreading through his whole body

"Hehe, like what you see?" Colin asked with a teasing tone, seeing where Harry's eyes where going

"Y-Yes, I do" Harry said, nodding as his face began to heat up

"That's good to hear" Colin said, walking even closer to Harry, which made the raven's heart beat pick up for some reason "Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uh?" Harry asked, confused for a second, but then a thought entered the boy's head, 'remembering' why he wanted to ask Colin, which made him blush an even deeper scarlet "O-Oh yeah" he muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously

"Well, what is it?" Colin asked, sitting down on the bench he had brought in, his bare chest drawing Harry's eyes, and making his face heat up even more

"Well...I...Um" Harry stammered as he looked at the underwear clad boy, his face becoming more and more red "IreallylikeyouColinpleasegooutwithme!" he stammered out in a single sentence. He looked up at the other boy, who smiled a huge toothy grin

"You like me Harry?" the boy asked, grinning as he did so

"Y-Yeah, I do" Harry said "I've liked for a while now, I just didn't know…"

"Hehe" Colin giggled, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, confused at why the other boy would be laughing at his confession

"Oh, nothing Harry" the underwear clad boy said, waving his hand "But, yes"

"Yes what?"

"I'll go out with you" the blonde boy purred, getting up and walking to and Harry, who just smiled and looked him over. Colin hugged Harry and connected his lips to the other boy's, which sent what felt like waves of electricity through Harry's lips, all over his body, especially in the crotch area, which made him blush as he leaned back into the kiss, Colin pulling away from it and looking right into Harry's eyes "You're my boyfriend now Harry, for now and forever"

"Y-Yes Colin" Harry agreed, a huge smile on his face as the other boy let go of him and grabbed his robes

"Come on Harry" the blonde said, tugging at the black robe "It's not fair if you get a view and I don't"

"O-Oh yeah" Harry stammered as he got to his feet, quickly stripping off his robes, shivering as he felt the slightly colder air of the castle touch his skin, and then he pulled off his pants, leaving him standing in nothing more than a pair of snow white Y-fronts

"Hehe, you look pretty good, puppy" Colin said as he hugged Harry again and gave him a kiss on his neck, which sent another shock through Harry's body which, much to his shame, made a small tent in his briefs

"T-Thanks Colin" Harry said as he leaned into his new boyfriend, enjoyed the sensation of the boy's lips on his neck

"No problem Harry" the blonde said, glancing down at Harry's crotch, a smirk forming on his lips as he pulled away and grabbed his camera, detaching the flash "Now, come on, let's have some fun!"

"O-Okay" Harry said, Colin smiling as he ran over and got behind Harry, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, smiling as he snapped a picture, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek after

"Come on, we have the whole day to ourselves" Colin whispered into Harry's ear, which made him shiver slightly, before smiling and looking at the boy with love shining in his eyes

 **The Next Morning**

"Aaaagh~" Harry yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around, confused as to why he wasn't inside of the curtains of his bed in the Tower. Right as he slipped his glasses back on, he felt a slight bit of movement next to him and looking down, Harry saw the blonde hair and cute face Colin laying right next to him, resting his arm on a pillow and covered by a fuzzy blanket "Colin?" Harry muttered, confused for a second, before the events of the previous day flooded back to him, just as the figure next to him stirred

"Aagh, morning Harry" his boyfriend said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes

"Morning Colin" Harry said, throwing the blanket off, showing the two where still wearing nothing more than their undergarments, which sent a wave of relief through Harry

"Something wrong?" the blonde asked as he threw of the blanket himself

"Uh y-yeah, I mean no!" Harry stammered, storing the thought that had just gone through his mind to the back of his head, only to receive a giggle and kiss on his cheek from his boyfriend, before both of them got to their feet

"If you say so" Colin said with a wink, which made Harry blush a bit. His eyes moved away from his boy and to two piles of Gryffindor robes, which where perfectly folded, along with fresh pairs of socks and briefs

"Wait, where did the clothes come from?" Harry asked as Colin grabbed the underpants from one of the piles

"That's your question?" Colin asked with a smile "We wake up under a fuzzy blanket and a pair of puffy pillows and you wonder where the clothes came from?"

"Umm" Harry blushed, embarrassed by what his partner had just said, only to be broken by laughter, which sounded lovely to Harry's ears

"I'm just teasing Harry" Colin said as he turned around, stipping off his shorts, giving Harry a view of his ass, slipping the new pair up "The house elves brought them over"

"T-The house elves?" Harry asked, removing his eyes from Colin's butt

"Yeah" the blonde said as he put on the socks, and then threw the other pile at Harry "Here you go, get dressed, we need to get to breakfast"

"A-Alright, thanks" the raven said, replacing his underpants while his boyfriend kept talking

"But, yeah, I found where the house elves are last week" Colin explained as he slid on his pants "I told them about this room and they offered to bring me clothes and bedding if I ever fell asleep here"

"Uh, cool" the green eyed boy said

"Anyways, I'm ready. You?" Colin asked as he stood in front of Harry fully dressed

"Ready" Harry said, slipping the black robe over his white shirt

"Good" Colin said, opening the door, holding it out for Harry "Let's get to breakfast"

"Alright" Harry said, walking out, his boyfriend right behind him. The two walked down the stairs, the raven ocaccionaly stealing glances at the blonde, who was tinkering with his camera, reattaching the flash. Soon the two reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, seating down in Harry's usual spot

"There you are Harry!" Hermione Granger said as the two boys sat down

"Where were you mate?" Ron Weasly asked, taking a big fork full of eggs as he did, but Harry didn't pay them any attention. Instead his eyes where on Colin, who was pouring himself a glass of orange juice, his eyes going to his boyfriend's hair, which seemed (to him at least) to shimmer as if it was gold

"Hahh" he sighted as he stared at the other boy, who looked over to him and smiled, to which he responded, right before he felt a sharp sting coming from his lower leg "OUCH!" he exclaimed, glaring at his two friends who where sitting across from him, the bushy haired girl holding up her wand "The hell was that for!?"

"You weren't listening to us!" she shouted back, glaring at him

"Yeah mate" Ron said, after swallowing his food, glaring at him too "We come back from Hogsmeade ready to give you some sweets and you're nowhere to be found! Where the hell were you!?

"I was with my boyfriend!" Harry shouted back, which made both of them recoil for a second, clearly surprised by what he just said

"B-Boyfriend?" Hermione stammered, her eyes going between Harry and Colin, who was just watching the trio with a smile on his face

"Yeah" Harry said, grasping Colin's hand on the table, showing everyone on the table "I'm Colin's boyfriend!" he glared at the two in front of him "Have you got a problem with that?"

"Wh-Wha? No mate, I've got no problem with it mate" Ron said, shaking his head "Would be a bit dickish of me, seeing as Charlie is into guys too"

"I don't care if you like boys Harry" Hermione said "But I'm just surprised, you never showed that you liked Colin"

"Yeah, I know" the raven said, leaning into Colin slightly, who simply smiled as he did "It took me a while to admit it, but when I asked Colin, he had no problem with it"

"Course I didn't puppy" Colin said, which made Harry smile, which Colin noticed "You like it when I call you that, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I do" Harry admitted with a blush

"Alright then Puppy, I'll call you that now" Colin said, leaning over and kissing Harry right on his lips, which the other boy leaned into, much to the whooping of the Gryffindor table

"Nice work Colin!" the voice of Seamus called from their left

"Looking good Harry!" the Weasley twins shouted at the two, which made Harry blush a deep scarlet. Seeing that, Colin poked his boyfriend's ribs and whispered into his ear

"If you wanna go, we can head back to my room" Colin said, but Harry shook his head

"I-It's fine Colin. I'm gonna go see Hagrid later, so…"

"I get it Puppy" Colin said, patting Harry's head, which made the boy squirm in happiness "You have fun, alright? I'll see you later"

"A-Alright" Harry said as he began to eat his breakfast, Colin giving him a peck on the cheek before he stood up and walked out into the Great Hall.

Colin smirked as he walked out of the hall, tinkering with camera as he did so

"Guess Harry likes to be my puppy" he muttered under his breath as he looked over his camera, a glint in his eyes as he walked "With this, it shouldn't be too hard for that to happen. However, as he approached the stairs, he heard a haughty voice shout out a spell

" _Ceciditque"_ the voice screamed, and Colin yelped as he felt an invisible rope wrap around his ankles, knocking down to the floor, and sending his wand clattering out of his pocket, the small wooden stick rolling down, until it was stopped by a foot "Going somewhere Mudblood?"

"Malfoy" Colin muttered as he looked up, seeing the pale, haughty boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair stood there, fingering his black wand as he sneered down at Colin, standing behind him where the two brutes Crabbe and Goyle, who simply cracked their knuckles "What do you want?"

"Why would I want anything from a piece of useless filth like you?" the boy asked with a sneer, crouching down and grabbing the boy's wand "Ugh, where did you get this thing? The trash behind the Leaky Cauldron?" the two brutes behind Malfoy chuckled, which sounded to Colin like a gorilla choking

"Shut up Malfoy!" Colin shouted at the boy, who simply sneered and flicked his wand at him, making Colin double over as if he was punched in the stomach

"Mind your tongue when you're talking to your betters, Mudblood!" the grey eyed Slytherin growled "You're not worthy to look in my general direction, much less talk to me"

"You're not my better" Colin muttered, his hands going to his camera

"What did you say?" Malfoy sneered. But Colin didn't answer, instead, he adjusted the flash on his camera, reading himself "What did you say!?" Malfoy shouted, flicking his wand, and flipping Colin over, who just smirked, his eyes shining with power

"You're not my better" the boy sneered "I'm yours!" he pushed down the button, a torrent of multicolored light flooded out of his camera, striking each of the Slytherins in front of them, leaving them in the same trance that Harry had been in last night. Still sneering at the three, Colin climbed to his feet and growled at Crabbe and Goyle "You two will go to common room and get in bed. When you wake up, you'll forget everything that happened after you left the Great Hall"

"Yes master" both of the brutes said

*SNAP*

Both of the brutes turned around and walked down the stairs, heading for the dungeons

"And as for you Malfoy" Colin sneered as he walked closer to the pale Slytherin "When I snap my fingers, you will get down on your knees and admit that you're a pathetic little worm, and that I'm a god compared to you. Everytime you see me, you will tremble in absolute terror!"

"Yes master" the grey eyed boy said tonelessly

"Also, you will never refer to anyone as a mudblood ever again!" Colin said, the sense of control over the Slytherin becoming intoxicating, he smiled as an idea came to his mind "You will always do whatever I tell you to, because you know that you're pathetic and I'm powerful. Am I clear?"

"Yes master"

*SNAP*

Malfoy trembled as nausea came over him for a second, before he looked at Colin and he fell down to his knees

"I-I'm sorry sir!" the boy whimpered, tears flowing from his face "I-I'm just a pathetic little idiot. I'm sorry I thought I was better than you!"

"Not good enough, maggot!" Colin shouted at the boy, making him flinch, which gave Colin a surge of excitement

"I'm sorry sir!" the boy shouted, even more tears coming down from his face as he did so "P-Please don't hurt me!"

"I should" Colin sneered, picking up his wand "But I'm feeling kind today. Get out of my sight, and if I ever hear of you picking on someone, I will make you payt, understood!?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Malfoy stammered as he jumped to his feet running away in the opposite direction, scared for his life. Colin, however, did not move. Instead, he simply stood there, looking at his camera and the fleeing form of Malfoy, a smile started to form on his lips

"I am you're better Malfoy" he muttered as he rubbed his thumb over the lens of the camera "Thanks to this, I can do whatever I want" the smile turned into a predatory grin as he turned around and walked in the direction of the Charms classroom "And now, I will have everything I ever wanted".

A look of determination on his face, Colin approached the wooden door of the Charms classroom. Taking a deep breath, the young blonde readied his camera with one hand and knocked on the door with the other

"Coming!" came a voice from inside, followed by the thumping sound of footsteps. The door creaked open, revealing a short man, shorter than Colin himself, standing there with his wand in hand "Ha, hello Mr. Creevy, can I help you?"

"Yes you can, professor Flitwick" Colin said, taking a picture of the man with his camera, a torrent of multicolored light blasting out, leaving the charm's teacher in a trance "Okay Flitwick" the boy said, letting his camera rest against his chest "You will go to the empty classroom nearest to the staircase, and wait for me there, understood?"

"Yes master" the man said, in the same tone as the other entranced

*SNAP*

The diminutive professor simply walked past Colin, his wand still in his hand and headed down the hallway, Colin walking right behind him. Soon, the pair reached the door to Colin's private room

"Alright then" the blonde said, rubbing his hand together in anticipation "I want you to go inside and turn this classroom into a perfect suite"

"Yes master" the professor muttered

*SNAP*

The short wizard drew his wand and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. The blonde boy leaned against the wall, a grin on his face as he hear the mutterings of the professor within the room

"Heya Colin!" a voice called from down the hall, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. Glancing up, Colin saw Dean Thomas walking down, a sketchpad under his arm "What's up?"

"Oh, hi Dean" Colin said, waving at the dark skinned boy "Not much"

"Alright then" the other boy said, stopping right in front of the classroom "So, you managed to get Harry, eh?"

"Hehe, yeah" Colin said, rubbing his hand over his neck

"Took you long enough mate" Dean said with a smirk, which made the blonde in front of him blush "It was pretty obvious you liked him"

"Yeah, I wasn't very subtle about it…" Colin muttered, which enticed a chuckle out of his fellow Gryffindor

"Bout as subtle as a car crash, mate" Dean said in between chuckles "But don't worry about it, I'm just surprised Harry went for it, I always thought he was straight…"

"Hehe, yeah" Colin laughed awkwardly "Just good luck on my end, I guess"

"Hmph, there's more to it than luck, seeing how Harry was clinging to you Colin" the black boy said with a chuckle "Guess the puppy didn't like getting separated from his owner. Anyways, I'm gonna-"

"It is done sir" the flat tone of the charms professor said, the door opening and interrupting Dean's thought

"Dammit!" Colin hissed, smacking his forehead "You couldn't wait another second could you?"

"Wait, professor Flitwick?" Dean asked, looking at the short wizard "W-What are you doing here?"

"The room is done master" the half-goblin wizard said, not paying any attention to Dean, who gasped and glared at Colin

"Master? Why is he calling you master Colin!?" the older boy growled

"Dammit this is annoying" Colin muttered, raising his camera "Hold still Dean…"

"Colin, the hell are you doing!? Wh-" the boy's speech was interrupted by the multicolored flash that came out of the camera, making the boy's face go limp, and making him drop of his sketchbook, which slid across the ground, stopping right in front of Colin's feet, who picked it up. Shaking his head, the blonde boy simply stepped inside, both of the entranced walking along with him. Colin smiled as he looked over what Flitwick had made for him, as there was no trace that this ever was a classroom. The tiny plush carpet that he had laid out before, was gone, replaced by a fluffy, thick deep blue rug, that covered the whole floor, and the tiny bench he had dragged inside was now a huge yellow and blue sofa, completely filled with thick cushions, along with a big fireplace, which was crackling with fire, and the biggest change was a large, king sized bed with a multicolored covers

"Perfect!" the boy muttered, smiling at the entranced professor "Well done"

"Thank you master" Flitwick said emotionlessly

"Now, I want you to go back to you're classroom, close the door and you will fall asleep on your desk" Colin ordered "When you wake up, you would have forgotten having ever seen me today, and everything I ordered you to do, understood?"

"Yes master" the diminutive teacher said with a nod

*SNAP*

Without another word, Flitwick turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Colin alone with Dean

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" the blonde muttered, taking a seat on the new couch, glancing away from the dark boy standing in front of him and to the sketchbook, an eyebrow being raised as he looked over the sketches there, as well as his cheeks lighting a bit "Wow Dean, no wonder why you never let anyone touch this thing…" he chuckled as he flipped over to the next page, his blush deepening as he looked back at the artist, who was still standing at attention, looking him over with a critical eye "Hm, you know, you're pretty nice to look at… Strip!"

*SNAP*

The chocolate skinned boy didn't say a word, instead he simply grasped his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his slightly toned chest to Colin, who smiled

"Nice" the blonde muttered as the boy in front of took of his shoes "Guess you weren't fibbing when you told us you played football…" Dean didn't respond, he simply grasped his pants and took off both his pants and boxers in one move, leaving him exposing his flaccid member to the blonde, who blushed and smiled "Not bad…" the blonde stood to his feet and walked over to Dean, a smirk on his face "You're pretty cute Dean, but I've already got a boyfriend, so what am I gonna do with you…." he passed around for a second before an idea popped to his head as he thought of his boyfriend's nickname "Well, me and Harry could do with some pets. What do you think?"

"I agree master" the boy said, much to Colin's joy

"Perfect!" the blonde said, before clearing his throat "When you wake up, you will beg me to make you my pet. You want me to be your master, and want me to tell what to do. You will love everything I do to you, and anything I tell you will be gospel to you, no matter what you think of it. You will never feel shame, or fear or sadness about anything I tell you to do, you will only feel joy. arousal and love, understood?"

"Yes master" the boy said

*SNAP*

Dean stumbled for a second, the dizziness that came from the hypnosis quickly washing over him, but as soon as it disappeared, his brown eyes locked with Colin's and they widened, he fell to his knees

"C-Colin" the boy muttered, looking up at the blonde, who simply smirked and walked closer to Dean

"Yes?" he asked teasingly, his eyes traveling over the naked form of his soon to be pet

"I-I want to…" Dean muttered, trailing off at the end with a deep blush

"You want what Dean?" Colin asked teasingly

"I-I wanna be yours!" he exclaimed, looking at Colin, his eyes full of need and admiration "I wanna be your pet!"

"Do you now?" Colin asked, reaching down and running his hands through Dean's curly hair

"Y-Yes I do!" the dark skinned boy said, shivering as pleasure ran through his body as his master touched him "I want to be yours!"

"Well, if that's what you want Dean, I don't see why not" Colin said, kissing the boy on the forehead, which made him moan "Hehe, someone is a bit excited, eh?"

"Y-Yes…" the kneeling boy muttered, blushing a bit at being called out

"Well, how bout we do something about it?" Colin said, backing away slightly and grabbing the his pants

"R-Really?" the boy asked, surprised

"Yeah" Colin said, throwing both his trousers and boxers aside and laying back on the couch "Come on, if you wanna be my pet, the you have to-" Colin wasn't able to finish, since Dean simply dashed from the floor and gently grabbed Colin's cock, and began to gently run his fingers up and down its shaft "Aaaaaaah~"

"I-Is this alright?" Dean asked, blushing a deep scarlet

"N-Not bad" Colin said, panting slightly "B-But you can do better, can't you?"

"Y-Yes!" Dean exclaimed, firmly grasping the blonde's cock with one hand and cupped his ball with the other, pumping it up and down, making moans of pleasure escape from the blonde

"Oh yeah!" he panted, reaching over and grabbing Dean's hair "That's more like it! Keep going pet!"

"Yes master!" Dean said, joy flowing through him at hearing those words coming out of Colin, he doubled his efforts, using both hands to pump Colin's dick. Colin panted for a few more seconds, only to buckle a second later, a stream of seed exploding out of his pennis, splatering Dean right in the face, who let go of the cock in shock at the amount flowing out

"Hah ha ha" Colin panted, leaning his head agains the back of the couch before he looked down and smiled at the cum-covered Dean "Good work pet"

"T-Thank you master!" Dean said, the words sending pleasure all through him as Colin stood up and and looked him in the face

"Now, if you're gonna be my pet, I can't call you Dean, now can I?"

"Huh?" the chocolate skinned boy asked "What do you mean master?"

"Dean is just another student" Colin explained, running his hands through Dean's locks "And you're just not another student, you're mine, alright?"

"Yes" the boy said, with a nod

"Good" Colin said, crouching down and smiled at him "When we're out there, you're just Dean, a good friend of mine. But when we're alone, you're not Dean anymore. You're Bunny. My Bunny alright?"

"Yes master" the pet said with a smile "I'm your Bunny"

"Good pet" Colin said, giving him a kiss on the lips before he backed away and slipped on his pants and headed for the door, before he stopped and looked back at Dean with a smirk "Actually, I don't think only one pet is enough. Do you Bunny?"

"No sir" Dean said, a smile forming on his face as he realised what his master was talking about "I don't think it's enough"

"Well then" Colin said with a smile "After you clean yourself up, go and find a few new pets, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Dean said with a huge grin on his face, which made Colin chuckle as he left the room.

 **Three Months Later**

Colin smiled as he walked down the halls of the castle, his thoughts flying back to what had happened in the last few months. Dean, or Bunny as Colin called him, was truly the best choice for his first pet, as he was a pretty sociable person, he got Colin quite a few new pets very quickly, starting with the obvious, Seamus Finnigan, followed quickly by Neville Longbottom, the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan and, surprisingly to Colin, was he last addition to his little group, was the Slytherin Theodore Nott. The blonde shook his head as he remembered how Theo had pretty much cornered him one night, demanding to know how the hell he had done to Malfoy, and Colin and his pets had pretty much taken advantage of the moment. Shaking his head as he walked out of the Great Hall, seeing a troop of older kids walking in, completely covered in snow. Colin smirked as he saw two of his pets walking next to each other, he simply walked next to them and whispered into their ears

"Bunny, Kitty" he said, making Dean and Seamus jump a little, giving him a big smile

"Hello master" the irish boy said, giving him a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek

"Did my pets behave themselves today?" Colin asked, grasping the asses of both boys, making them moan slightly

"Y-Yeah master" Seamus moaned "We behaved"

"Oh really?" Colin said with a smirk "Guess I'll have to reward you for that"

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed, pulling away from the other two and handing Colin a box "I nearly forgot, I got what you wanted me to sir"

"Nice work Bunny" Colin said, running his hand through Dean's curls, which made the boy squirm "You had no trouble getting them?"

"Got a few weird looks, but no problems sir" Dean said with a smile, receiving a quick peck on the cheek from Colin, which made him blush

"Good pet" the blonde said "Go get everyone else and have them meet my in the room in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yes master" both boys said, quickly dashing off, out into the snow. Colin smirked and turned to walk towards his room

"I love having them as my pets" he said, a gleam of power shingin in his eyes. After a five minute walk, Colin soon reached the wooden door of his personal chamber, which he opened and walked in, gently placing the box on the floor and striping down, throwing his clothes off to the side, leaving him standing perfectly naked, just in time to hear the door creaking open. Turning around, Colin smiled as his five pets walked inside "Hello" he said, giving the five a smile

"Hello master!" the five of them said at the same time, all of them began stripping naked the moment the door closed. Soon, the five naked boys where standing in front of their master, who simply walked forwards and poked each of the boys' dicks, all of which where standing up, rock hard "Well, all of you where happy, eh?"

"Y-Yes sir" Neville said, blushing as his master tapped his pecker

"Good!" Colin said, turning around "You can play with yourselves if you want" all of the boys instantly grabbed their cocks and began to pump them

"Thank you master!" Theodore Nott moaned, which made the blonde chuckle as he opened the box Dean had handed him earlier

"Now, stop" Colin oreded, which all of his pets obeyed and looked at him, with love shining in their eyes "Now, today's a very special day, do any of you know why?"

"No master" Ernie said, shaking his head "Why?"

"Because today" Colin explained as he reached into the box "Is the day you truly become my pets!"

"What do you mean master?" Seamus asked "Aren't we already you're pets?"

"Not really" Colin said "I would explain, but it would be easier to show you, come here Bunny" Dean nodded and walked forward to his master, falling to his knees right in front of him "Turn around and close your eyes"

"Yes master" the boy said, turning around, shutting his eyes tightly. Colin smiled and pulled out a light brown hair band from the box and gently placed it on Dean's head, smiling at the sight as he crouched down and pulled the rather large plug from the box, and he shoved it inside, which made Dean moan loudly, thrusting forwards slightly as it went very deep inside of him, his asshole clenching around the object

"Alright, turn around" Colin said, smiling at his handiwork. Dean now had a large pair of rabbit ears poking out of his hair and, sticking out of his ass was a large, brown cotton ball tail "From now on, Dean Thomas doesn't exist" the blonde said as he pulled out last thing from the box, a small leather collar with a chap with the name Bunny engraved on it "From now on, you're my pet, Bunny"

"T-Thank you master!" the newly christened Bunny exclaimed, tears of joy falling down his face, hopping to his feet

"Alright then, before we continue, dl any of you know where Harry is?" Colin asked as he pulled out another plug, this one with a faux cat tail on the end

"Uh, no sir" Neville said, shaking his head

"Oh well, I'll find him later, now come here Seamus"

"Yes master!" the irish boy exclaimed, rushing forwards and presenting his ass to his owner

"Ooh, someone wants to be a pet, heh?" Colin chuckled as he readied the plug.

Harry smiled as he crawled down through the tunnels underneath the school, walking back as quickly as he could, trying to avoid getting dust on his cloak

"I'm gonna kiss the twins for this thing" he muttered to himself as he held up his wand, where a small ball of white light shone, illuminating a small piece of parchment in the raven's hands. Said parchment, was a map of the school, but what made it truly special were the blots of ink that moved around, each with a small name tag on the top, indicating where everyone in the school was at the moment "Alright, let's check where Filch is…" his eyes scanned the map, looking for a specific one, as his eyes passed a certain room on the second floor "Wait a second… Colin, Dean, Seamus, Theo?" he muttered, his eyebrows rising in confusion "What are they all doing in Colin's room?" he shook his head as he opened the end of the tunnel, coming out into an abandoned hallway "Something's going on in there" he said to himself, pocketing the map and adjusting his invisibility cloak as he set off for the staircase. Due to the time, he found next to no one on his path, aside from a few ghosts floating by, muttering to themselves. Soon, Harry reached the door to Colin's room, he crept closer to the door and put his ear up to it "Can't hear a thing…" he muttered, confused "How did Colin get the door to be soundproof?" before the boy could really react, the door was thrust open and Harry gaped at what he saw from the inside. Seamus Finnigan was standing right inside the door, buck ass naked, with a pair of orange cat ears poking out of his head and a short cat tail sticking right out of his ass, looking around, a confused look on his face

"See anything Kitty?" a familiar voice called from inside, confusing Harry even more

"Nope" the cat boy said with a shake of his head "There's nothing out here Cubby" the irish boy stepped back to close the door and Harry took his chance and slipped inside, gasping at what he saw. The room he had seen last month, was now what could only be described as an orgy. All six of the boys inside where naked, most of them with twitching hard erections, and five of them all had something similar to what Seamus had, different animal tails and ears on them.

Neville was laying on the ground right next to him, moaning as he rubbed Theodore's dick with his bare feet, and he had a pair of what seemed to be bear ears and a small black tail plug on his ass

"O-Oh yeah!" the Slytherin who was getting the footjob moaned, who had a pair of mouse ears out of his head and thin rubbery tail out of his ass "Keep it up Cubby!"

"You got it Mousy!" the chubby boy yelled with a huge smile on his face, with more confidence than Harry had ever heard coming out of him. Frozen in place by the scene, his eyes drifted over to the bed where three other boys where laying, more or less. Harry blushed a deep scarlet as he saw Dean Thomas, who had a pair of bunny ears and a cotton ball tipped butt plug, Seamus (Or Kitty, as the other boys called him) and Ernie Macmillan, who had a pair of orange ears sticking out of his head and fox tail plug in his butt. The boys were laying in a kind of circle, putting in the position where all three of them where being sucked off by each other

"W-What is going on….?" Harry muttered as he felt his pants tent slightly as he turned around, only to run smack into Colin, falling backwards flat on his ass

"Heya Harry" the blonde said with a smile as his cloak slid off of him, exposing the Boy-Who-Lived to all of the boys "Glad you could join us"

"Co-Colin" Harry stammered as he looked over his boyfriend. The photographer was standing in front of him naked, just like the others, but he had no plug or ears, instead he was holding his camera in his hands and he was staring at the raven with a look that sent shivers down Harry's spine "W-What did you do!?"

"Oh, I just got a few pets" the other boy said with a shrug, giving a quick whistle. A soon as that noise rang through the room, all of the boys let go of each other and jumped to their feet, dashing right over to side of their master, most of them dripping with each others fluids "Aren't they cute?"

"P-Pets?!" Harry exclaimed, looking over each of the boys, who he realised where also wearing collars, and seemed to be fighting over each other to rub themselves against Colin "Guys! Snap out of it! Neville!" he shouted, focusing on the slightly chubby boy, who looked at him in confusion

"I'm not Neville, I'm Cubby!" the boy said, giving a cute little wiggle of his bum, which made Harry blush again "I'm a bear-cub!"

"Yes you are Cubby" Colin said, rubbing the other boy's penis, which made Cubby squirm

"Colin, why are you doing this?" Harry asked, glancing around the room

"Why?" the blonde asked "Cause I can Harry, I've always wanted pets, and my boys are fantastic at it. Though I'm missing someone"

"C-Colin, please" Harry muttered at the look he was being given

"I tried having a boyfriend" Colin said, ignoring the raven's pleas "And I admit it was fun, but I prefer having pets, soooo" he looked over at the other boys and gave them a nod. Without saying another word, Cubby and Kitty walked away from Colin and grabbed Harry by the arms, pulling him up. Two of the other boys walked forwards and began to rip off his clothes

"Colin please stop!" Harry shouted as the boy once called Dean grabbed his pants and pulled both them and his underpants off in one clean move, exposing his hard cock to all the other boys, who licked their lips at the mere sight of it, which made Harry squirm a little

"Wow Harry, you really are excited about being my pet, heh?" Colin said with a giggle as he walked closer to him, twirling a collar around his finger "Don't worry, you'll get there soon" he said as he strapped the collar around the raven's neck and fixing something onto his head "Almost there, now you need you're tail"

"M-My tail?" Harry gasped out as he saw what Colin was holding. It was a large butt plug, almost the size of his fist, with a bushy collection of fur poking right out of it "I-Is that a dog tail?"

"Yep" Colin said, popping the p as he walked behind Harry "After all, you're Puppy, right?"

"Colin, please doooooooooooo!" Harry screamed as the blonde shoved the phallic object into his asshole, gasping in pleasure as the plug rubbed against his prostate

"You like it, huh?" Colin said as he walked back in front of him and held up his camera "And know, for the final piece of the puzzle"

"Colin, please" Harry begged one last time, but the boy simply gave him a smile

"Don't worry Puppy, you'll love it" the blonde said, pushing the button on the camera, releasing a huge blast of multicolored light right into Harry's face. The raven felt a wave of peace and calm rush over him as his mouth fell open, but he didn't care about that, he just enjoyed the peace that was enveloping him, a fog covering his ears

"Alright Harry" a voice rang through the fog, grasping his attention "When I snap my fingers, you will think you've always been my pet, and you remember nothing other than being my horny, happy little pet, understood?"

"Yes sir" he felt his mouth say, as the words bounced around his empty head, making more sense the more time he thought about it. He was a pet, nothing more than his master's horny pet

"From now on when you are alone with me or the others in this room, you will only answer to the name Puppy" the voice said "Forget the name Harry Potter, it doesn't exist when you're with us. For others, you're my boyfriend, but you know that you're just my cock loving, cum eating, loyal pet, understood?"

"Yes master" he heard himself say, the words sementing themselves into his brain.

*SNAP*

Puppy blinked as he felt a slight wave of dizziness wash over him, before everything came back into focus, his fellow pets staring at him with love in their eyes

"Hey guys!" he said, smiling at the lot of them, who smiled back at him

"Hi Puppy" Bunny said, crouching down and giving him a kiss on the lips. The other pets didn't wait and jumped on him too, Cubby and Mousy running his tongues on his arms at the same time as Foxy and Kitty rubbed themselves on his back, which made him moan loudly, his cock bouncing up and down with need

"Haha, looks like the others missed you, Puppy" the voice of their master rang through the room. Instantly, all the boys, Puppy included, hopped to their feet and looked at their master with joy "How are my pets feeling?"

"I feel great master!" all six of them exclaimed at the same time, which made their master smile

"That's awesome to hear!" the master said, walking closer and running his hands over their cocks. Puppy buckled as his master passed his hand over him and exclaimed as he came, a thick line of seed flowing out of him and splattering on the floor "Hehe, someone was very excited, heh?"

"Yes master" Puppy said, no shame in either his voice or his face. Instead, he smiled as his master patted him on the head

"That's good!" the blonde said with a smirk before pointing at the small puddle on the ground "But, we don't wanna waste that, right?"

"No master!" all of the pets exclaimed at the same time, their eyes going straight for the white liquid on the ground. Their master simply nodded, and the six threw themselves down. Puppy dashed forwards and began to lick up his own seed, frowning a little as Cubby forced himself next to him

"Hey!" he exclaimed at the other pet, who began licking up the cum "That's my spot!"

"No its not" Cubby said, shoving his face into the puddle, which made Puppy even angrier

"Yes it is!" he shouted, throwing himself against the other pet, who stared at him in surprise before growling and shoving him back, his face still dripping with the white fluid. Both of the pets growled at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by their master

"Bad boys!" he shouted, making both of them flinch at the words "You don't fight over you're seed, understood?"

"Y-Yes master" both pets said, hanging their heads in shame

"Good" the master said "Now apologize to each other" both pets stared at each other, before Cubby sighted and crawled a bit closer to Puppy

"I'm sorry Puppy" the blonde pet said "I shouldn't have pushed you"

"I'm sorry too Cubby" the raven haired pet said "I forgot that you need cum as much as I do" without saying another word, Puppy leaned forwards and licked some of the seed off Cubby's face "There you go! Now you're clean"

"Hehe" the blonde pet giggled before kissing Puppy, who leaned in and returned the favor. The raven haired pet sighted as the two separated, he loved being his master's pet. More than anything else in the world.


	18. The Kokiri Slave (Legend of Zelda)

Whistling to himself as he stepped down the large stone steps of Hyrule castle, a young boy clad in a green tunic, messy blonde hair fluttering in front of his eyes, a short sword and rather large metal shield strapped to his back as he stepped outside

"Link!" he heard someone behind him call out. Stopping in his tracks, the boy turned around, seeing a blonde haired girl dashing down towards him, a tall blonde woman standing right behind her with her arms crossed

"Oh, hello princess" Link said, bowing slightly

"You know you can stop doing that, right?" the princess asked, crossing her arms

"Oh I know" the boy said with a smirk as he looked at her, which made her pout

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" the princess said, a frown evident on her face

"I've been told" the blonde said with a cheeky smile, before turning to the woman and giving a her a quick bow "Lady Impa"

"Master Link" the woman greeted back, bowing at him "I see you ready to leave for your trip"

"Yes, I am" Link said with a nod, patting the strap that held his weapons

"That's what I came for, you insensitive dick" Zelda said with a pout

"Hem" Impa coughed, looking at the princess with frustration "My lady, lenguage"

"Uh, sorry Impa" the princess said, blushing slightly. Link giggled slightly,only to receive a glare from both women

"S-Sorry" he stammered, rubbing his hands together "Anyways, yeah. I'm leaving"

"Well, I came out here to say goodbye" the princess said, walking a little closer to him

"Oh, you don't need to that" Link said, shaking his head, only to be hugged the girl

"Oh shut up" she said as she let go of him and smiled at him "You've lived in the castle for the last two years and helped us stop Ganondorf! The least I could do is say goodbye to you"

"Well, thank you Zelda" Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"You're welcome" the girl said "Oh, and before I forget, here" she pulled out a small, round object wrapped in white cloth

"Uh, thanks" the boy said, taking the object and unwrapping it, his eyes widening at what he saw, a small blue ocarina with the symbol of the royal family stamped near the top "P-Princess? Are you sure about this? I-"

"Yes I am sure" Zelda said, crossing her arms "Link, you proved that this is safest with you and no one else"

"B-But, I thought this was the greatest treasure of the kingdom!" the boy stammered as he stared at the mystical instruments in his hands "I can't take this! I'm not even a knight!"

"Master Link, what you've been through puts above any of the knights we currently have in the castle" Impa said calmly, walking closer to the boy

"Plus, its not the only magic instrument we have" Zelda explained, a small golden harp appearing in her hand with a flash of golden light "See?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Link said, making Zelda stare at him in confusion

"Where did you see the Goddess Harp?" the princess asked "This thing never leaves my side, I'm the only one allowed to have it"

"Huh, oops" Link muttered, blushing bright red

"I believe Master Link saw you with it in the dark future" Impa explained as she walked closer to the two. The blonde nodded

"Yeah, you used a few times in front of me" he explained

"Ah, alright then" the princess said, strumming a few notes on the instrument "Anyways, since you don't want anyone to go with you, the least I can do is give you that thing to help you out"

"Thank you Princess" the hero said, gently placing the sacred instrument into his bag

"It's no trouble" the heir to the throne said

"Where is it you're headed, Master Link?" the Sheika bodyguard asked

"I'm gonna go look for Navi" the blonde explained "I'm gonna start by looking around the forest where we first met, see if she want back there"

"I see" the tall woman said, taking a step back and bowing "I wish you the best of luck in your journey Master Link"

"Yeah, good luck Link" Zelda said with a smile

"Thanks" the boy said, giving them one last smile before turning around and walking down to the Castle Town. As he entered the plaza, he smiled as he looked around at the people dashing back and forth, their arm full of bottles, food and other bits of equipment. The hero smiled as he walked down, giving the occasional wave to one of the guards until he stood at the drawbridge, staring out into the large expanse of Hyrule field "Alright Link" he muttered, taking a deep breath as he pulled out the ocarina from his bag and placed it on his lips, blowing into it, his fingers flying to the holes that littered the instrument as if it was second nature to him, making a gentle tune come out of the ocarina, the sound reverberating all around the area. Link removed the instrument from his lips, smiling as he heard the clomping of hooves to his left, a small brown pony dashing towards him, coming to a stop right in front of him

"Nay!" the horse whined, kicking her legs for a second before settling down, calmly walking towards the boy and began to sniff his hair

"Haha!" the boy giggled, gently shoving the snout away from his head "I missed you too Epona"

"Naaay!" the pony brayed, lowering her head. Link smiled and gave the horse one last pat before climbing onto Epona's back, grabbing the reins

"Alright then, to the forest Epona!" he exclaimed, giving the pony a light smack, making her take off towards the fields.

Link smiled as he rode Epona towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, the air around them becoming thick with fog and leaves, the whole area taking on a green tint

"Nay!" Epona neighthed, shaking slightly, making her rider struggle to stay on

"W-Woah!" Link exclaimed, hangin on tightly to the reins "Easy girl, easy!" he exclaimed, but the pony stood up quickly neighing loudly as she kicked the hair "Gaah!" the boy shouted as he fell off, Epona turned around and ran back into Hyrule field "Epona!" Link shouted, quickly climbing onto his feet "Epona come back!" he shouted, but received no response, instead seeing the small figure of his horse vanish behind a cloud of dust "Well, that's a first" he muttered as he swept dirt off his tunic "Wonder what's she so afraid off" he muttered as he turned around and stared at the large hollow log that led to infamous Lost Woods, and the small village where he grew up.

Despite having sent this entrance many times in the past, the golden haired adventurer felt a strange sense of dread wash over him as he stepped through, the fog behind him not passing through the entrance as he stepped onto the small wooden bridge he had crossed years ago when he left on his quest, small green fireflies fluttering around. Link sighted as he walked to the other end of the bridge, pulling out a pale, white ocarina from his bag

"Sorry I never gave this back Saria" he muttered as he walked to one of the nearby support logs and gently laid it on top "You where a great friend…" he whispered, tears beginning to well up in his eyes

"Hey!" a high pitched voice rang out from the opposite end of the bridge "Whose there!?"

"Wait a second…" Link muttered, quickly turning around, seeing a girl with blonde hair, a green tunic and a green headband, a small pink fairy floating next to her ear

"Alright, who's over-" the girl's words died in her throat as she saw Link, her eyes widening "L-Link?"

"Fado" the boy said, a smile on his face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the girl dashed forwards and embraced Link in a bone crushing hug

"Link, we thought you were dead!" she cried, tightly squeezing the boy

"F-Fado…" Link gasped, but the girl didn't stop

"AfteryouleftSariajustvanished! Wethoughtwelostthebothofyou!" she continued

"Fado!" Link shouted, turning slightly blue "I can't b-breathe!"

"Huh?" the girl wondered, looking at the boy's face, gasping as she saw him turning blue "Oh Great Deku Tree, I'm so sorry Link!" she exclaimed as she let go of him. Link gasped as oxygen flowed back into his lungs, color returning to his face "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah" the blonde said, giving the Kokiri a thumbs up as he straightened up "I'm fine"

"Oh good" Fado said, looking him over "Huh, your taller…"

"Huh?" Link wondered, looking over himself "Eh, yeah. Guess I am a bit"

"I think you look pretty good" Fado said, which made Link smile a little

"Thanks" he said "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, I was on watch today" she explained as the two began walking into the lost woods proper

"Watch?" the hero asked as they passed through an empty glade "Since when do you guys have guards?"

"Since you left" Fado explained as they walked deeper

"Why?"

"Well, like I said earlier, Saria disappeared a little while after you left" the girl kokiri explained "That, combined with the death of the Great Deku Tree, Mido became a little more serious and took charge"

"Wait, Mido?" Link repeated, shock clear in voice "Mido actually took charge?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too" the girl said with a smile

"How did that happen?" the blonde asked, shocked

"Well, a day after Saria vanished, monsters started to pour out of the Lost Woods" she continued "While no one was seriously hurt, they pretty much tore the village to shreds"

"Wow" the hero muttered "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help"

"Don't worry Link" Fado replied with a smile "I admit, those where a couple of hard months, but Mido really stood up and took charge. He got us to make special doors and barriers to block out the monsters and taught us how to shoot our slingshots"

"Huh, never though he would become a leader in a crisis"

"Well, most of us where" Fado said with a smile "He fought off the monsters quite a few times, until they just stopped coming"

"Wait, what?" Link asked as they stepped around a pile of stones "Why did they stop?"

"We didn't know at first" the girl explained as they turned right "For a few days, we just locked ourselves in our homes. But after a few days, our faires left, and Mido followed them. He found that a new Deku Tree had sprouted right in front of the old one!"

"That's great" Link said, not shocked by the revelation since he had helped the sprout come to life himself

"Great doesn't even begin to cover it" the kokiri exclaimed "The magic from the sprout put up barriers that kept us safe, but Mido still wanted us to be ready just in case, so he had us set up a watch schedule"

"Watching for what?" Link asked as the two crossed a small river

"Outsiders mostly" she explained "Monsters don't really bother us anymore, but people from the outside are a still a threat to us, so we set up plans for what to do with them"

"Plans?" the blonde asked

"Oh, that's not something I can explain" Fado said, waving her hand dismissively "Mido can explain it better. Anyways, where you're fairy?"

"Ah, you noticed that?" Link asked, frowning a little

"Kinda hard not to notice" she said, her own fairy lading on her head "So, where is she?"

"I don't know" Link admitted, shrugging "She just left two years ago without explanation"

"She left?" Fado asked, frowning at the blonde's nod "That's… weird. Fairies don't' just leave!"

"I know, that's one of the reason I came back" Link explained "I wanted to see if she came back here, see if I could find out where she went if she isn't here"

"Hm, well I haven't seen her" the girl said, her tone much less happy than a second ago "But then again, most of the fairies are spending their time around the new Deku Tree"

"Really?" Link wondered "Huh, I'll see if she's around there"

"You'll need Mido's permission to go into the grove" the girl warned

"That's fine, I'll ask him" Link said as the two walked out of the woods. Link smiled as the small group of tree houses, with a small stream running down the middle "It's good to be home" he said as he looked at his old home

"I have to go tell everyone you're here" Fado explained, running down to the left "I'll see you in a bit!"

"Uh, alright" Link shouted back "I'll be at my house!" he hopped down the small cliff and walked down the grassy path, smiling as he saw the old shop where he bought his first shield, before he reached the wooden ladder that lead to his former residence. He quickly climbed up, a smile forming on his lips as he ran his fingers over the white cloth that covered the entrance "Well, might as well relax a little while I wait" he swung the cloth aside and stepped inside, gasping at what he saw "W-What the hell!?" the room was completely bare. The chest to the side where he stored his old toys was gone, along with the table, the pots and even the bed "Where's all my stuff!?" he shouted, glaring around the room, seeing that the only thing in the room where a fireplace and what seemed to be rack of some kind hanging on the wall where his bed used to be

"Gone" a familiar high pitched voice rang out from behind him. Link turned around, seeing the familiar face of his childhood rival glaring at him

"Mido?" Link growled "What do you mean my things are gone!?"

"Just that, Mr. No Fairy" he said, which made Link frown again

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You don't have a fairy anymore" Mido sneered "And you know what that means?"

"What?" Link sneered back

"You're not a Kokiri anymore" Mido said with a nasty smirk "And that means you're not allowed in here" before Link could react, Mido threw a small nut to the floor, a loud bang and a bright flash of white light coming out of it

"Gah!" Link cried, covering his eyes to lessen the pain

"Nighty nighty" he heard Mido say. Before he could say anything, he felt a strong and sharp bit of pain on the top of his head, making him crumple to the floor, everything beginning to go dark "We'll talk when you wake up" was the last thing Link heard before everything went black and he lost consciousness.

Link groaned, slowly opening his eyes, a dull throbbing coming his forehead

"Gah, what just happened?" he moaned, blinking his eyes quickly to make the world come back into focus. Still groaning, he looked around, seeing that he was still in his house, which was still completely bare, and he found he was staring at the door, and saw the cloth move aside, Mido walking inside the room with two other Kokiri boys walking at either side of him, holding large sticks

"Morning, Mr. No Fairy" the kokiri said with a nasty grin on his face

"Mido?" Link mumbled, looking up at the boy, a frown forming on his face as he remembered what happened, he climbed to his feet and dashed over to him "You littl- Agh!" he grunted as he felt a strong tug at his neck, making fall ass first to the floor. Gasping, the young hero looked down and blushed, seeing that he was wearing nothing more than his green briefs and a simple leather collar around his neck "T-The hell?! Where are my clothes!?"

"You don't deserve them" Mido said calmly, walking even closer to Link "After all, those are clothes made for Kokiri, and you're not a Kokiri"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Link shouted, tugging at the collar, in an attempt to rip it off

"You're fairy left you" Mido said calmly "A fairy never leaves a Kokiri until their dead, and you're clearly not dead. So that clarifies it pretty well, you are not one of us, you're and outsider and outsiders who enter the village are punished

"I was let in here!" Link shouted, his face still bright red, seeing Mido's eyes traveling up and down his body "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Why?" Mido asked, grabbing Link's face and making him stare into the Kokiri's face "Does it make you uncomfortable?" the blonde nodded weakly "Good" Mido said, letting go and walking back a bit "And as for what you said, Fado didn't know that you lost you're fairy, she thought you were one of us until you admitted otherwise" he reached behind him and pulled out a familiar looking bag

"My stuff!" Link shouted, Mido looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Not anymore" Mido said with a grin "See, whatever outsiders drop in the forest belongs to the Kokiri"

"Yeah, I know that!" Link growled "I used to go around hunting for stuff like that when I was younger!"

"And you're an outsider" Mido repeated with a smirk "So, this stuff is mine now"

"Mido, please stop it!" Link exclaimed "Saria wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Hmph, if that's the case, she wouldn't have left us at the mercy of monsters" the kokiri sneered, throwing the bag on the floor "She's no better than you! Both of you left us to receive suffering while you ran around with the outsiders! I thought you killing the Great Deku Tree was bad-"

"For the last time, I didn't kill the Tree!" Link shouted, pulling at the collar again "The Ghorma killed him, I tried to he-"

"SHUT UP!" Mido shouted, glaring at him "I've had enough of you and your damn lies! The favorite of the Tree and you just leave us instead of helping us!"

"Mido, I'm sorry" Link pleaded

"It's too late for apologies, No-Fairy" the other boy said. He turned around and held out his hand to one of the other boys, who handed him something before the two walked outside. Link gasped as he saw the deep blue Ocarina of Time in Mido's hand "Recognize it?"

"Mido, let go of that thing!" the boy exclaimed "You don't know how powerful that is!"

"Oh, I think I have an idea" the kokiri said with a smirk "You see, I asked the Deku Shrub about it. This instrument is very powerful from what he told me, like being able to control time, space, the weather, and from what I understood, that is only a fraction of what it can do!"

"Wh-What are you talking about" Link stammered, fear evident in his eyes as Mido lifted the instrument closer to his lips

"Oh, I've learned a few interesting songs I've been wanting to try out for some time" the kokiri smirked and put the ocarina into his mouth, gently blowing into it. Link grimaced as the sound, which, unlike the music he played with the instrument, sounded nasty, like a combination of breaking glass, nails on a blackboard and the screeching of monsters. Despite the horrible noise coming out of the instrument, Link began to feel his body straighten up, getting up to his feet and standing up, straight as an arrow, his eyes staring right at the boy in front of him "There we go, what did you think?"

"W-Why can't a move!?" Link exclaimed in panic, sweat rolling down his forehead as he tried to raise his arm "Mido, what did you do!?"

"I played a tune I discovered on the walls of that old temple in the woods" Mido explained calmly "It was called the Requiem of Dominations"

"Domination? What does that mean?" Link asked, resulting in a chuckle from Mido

"Wow, still innocent after two years, huh?" Mido mocked him "Let me show you, lift your arm!"

"Why are you tellin- Sweet Hylia!" Link screamed as he felt his arm lift up on its own power

"That's what it means" Mido said calmly "You have to do whatever I order you to do"

"What the hell Mido!?" Link screamed, struggling to lower his arm "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because outsiders who enter the forest get punished" the kokiri explained "And since you're not turning into a Stalfos, I'm gonna make you more useful for the Kokiri"

"W-What do you mean?" Link stammered out

"Well, we could do with a good slave" the boss of Kokiri said with a nasty smile on his face, making even more sweat go down Link's forehead

"S-Slave?" the golden haired hylian stammered

"Yep" Mido said with a smirk "But, simply doing this isn't enough. A good slave needs training" the boy turned around and shouted at Link to follow him. The hero lowered his arm and began to robotically walk forwards, stepping out of the house and hopping down to the forest floor. He looked around, seeing that all of the kokiri where standing around, looking at him, a sad look on their faces as Mido led him to the small hole behind his house that led to the so called Z maze. The boy pointed at the small hole "Crawl through there and stand at attention when you come out" without saying another word, Link crouched and crawled through the small tunnel, coming out into the tiny clearing on the other side. Despite pouring all of his strength into it, Link still couldn't move any muscle outside of what he was ordered to do, and simply stood there, staring at the mossy stone wall right in front of him "Good" he heard Mido say right behind him, the Kokiri walking out in front of him "Lets begin training you Slave"

"I'm not your slave" Link said, glaring at the boy in front of him, who simply smirked

"Not yet" he said, before pointing at his undergarments "Take that off"

"Wait what!?" Link exclaimed, his arms moving on their own and grasped the sides of his green boxers

"You heard me slave" the kokiri said "Pull em off" Link blushed a deep scarlet as his body ripped off the last bit of clothes, letting his limp penis hang out, making him shiver as the wind ran in between his legs "Hm, smaller than I thought…"

"Hm, what do you know about that?" Link stammered, his face still bright red

"Heh, way more than you, I bet" Mido said with a smirk as he walked closer to Link and grabbed his penis

"H-Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, only to be ignored by the Kokiri, who dropped it and walked behind Link "Gah!" he exclaimed as he felt the other's fingers enter his ass "S-Stop that!"

"Hm, you need plenty of work" the kokiri said, walking back in front of the hero, looking at him with a critical eye

"Oh yeah?" Link asked, glaring at the boy again "And how are you gonna do that?"

"Oh, simple" Mido said, pointing at the floor. Link's eyes followed, seeing that, growing right at the foot of the large stone wall, where strange looking mushrooms, being incredible large, and long, the cap alone was 3.5'', sticking upwards "Where gonna use those"

"You...You want me to eat shrooms?" Link asked, looking at the kokiri in confusion, who simply chuckled in response

"No, I don't want you to eat them" he said "Walk in front of one and turn around" Link growled as his body moved on its own, turning around, his backside facing the wall "Bend your knees"

"Wait, what?" Link asked as he felt his knees fold, his ass lowering until he felt the tip of something touch his ass, making his face light up a bright red "No, your not gonna-"

"Sit down on it" Mido said. Link's body acted despite the blonde's protest, his legs bending completely and his body going down fully, the mushroom penetrating into his ass, making a loud moan escape from him "There you go!"

"Gah ah ah, the hell?" Link gasped, his cheeks shining a bright red as heat coursed through his whole body, his flaccid penis hardening slightly

"This is you're training, Slave" Mido said with a nasty grin on his face "You are going to go up and down five times, thee shroom must not leave your ass though"

"Are you ins- Gaaaah!" Link moaned as his body began to move again, this time pumping up and down on the mushroom, the mushroom going deep inside of him, never quite reaching his prostate. By the time he had done all five, his dick was rock hard

"That's much better!" Mido exclaimed with a smirk, poking the erection with his foot, making his captive moan loudly

"Gah hah" Link panted, staring at his erection, which began to twitch slightly

"Now, let's begin your training proper, shall we?" Mido said with a smile

"T-That wasn't the start!?" the golden haired hylian gasped as the phallic mushroom settled into his butt

"Oh no, that was just getting you used to it" his captor said with a nasty smirk "Now, listen very carefully, you cannot cum without my permission, understood?"

"Wha- Gah!" Link exclaimed, the feeling of a ring being tighten around his cock, sealing it shut completely "W-Why are you-"

"Now, keep moving up and down" Mido continued, interrupting Link. The captive hero moaned as his body began to move on its own again "Now, repeat after me 'I am a kokiri slave, nothing more'"

"W-Why would I say th- I am a kokiri slave" Link said, his lips and tongue moving on their own "Nothing more, I am a kokiri slave, nothing more"

"Good!" Mido said with a smirk "Now say 'I love cock, I need cock, I love the feeling of it inside me"

"I love cock" Link stammered out, his face turning red at what he was saying "I need cock, I love the feeling of it inside me"

"And last, 'Mido is my master, I adore my master, I do whatever master tells me, he is the only one who can give me release"

"Scr- Mido is my master- w you!" Link shouted, in between the forced sentences "I adore my master, I do whatever master tells me, he is the only one who can give me release" he glared at the boy, who simply turned around and got on all fours

"I'll see you in the evening slave! Keep repeating those until I come back!" he called as he crawled down through the hole

"Hey, come b-I am a kokiri slave- ack here, you little- I love cock- bastard!" Link shouted, being interrupted by his ordered lines. He moaned as he kept moving up and down on the phallic mushroom, his cock growing harder and harder "I-I have to get- I adore my master- to get out of here!" he exclaimed, trying his damndest to fight the magic.

 **Five Hours Later**

"I love cock" Link repeated, panting as he did so. The sun above him had begun to set, but despite his best efforts, he was still pumping himself on the mushroom, repeating the words he had been repeating for so long now. He tried to remember why he was repeating these sentences, but it was hard to think, his mind was fuzzy with pent up arousal and pleasure "I need the feeling of it inside of me" he repeated, moaning loudly as he did so, he needed to cum, so badly. A few hours ago he discovered he could move around slightly as long as it didn't get in the way of his orders, which led him to try and stimulate himself with his hands, which is what he was currently doing.

"I need cock!" he exclaimed as he ran his hands up and down his shaft, small bits of liquid dripping out, but he could not get anymore than that, making him growl in frustration "Mido is my master!" he said, wishing that whoever this Mido guy was would show up, he couldn't really remember much, thanks to the fog that covered his mind, in fact, he couldn't really remember much from before he started pumping himself with the mushroom. He remembered that he came into a forest and was taken by someone, he guessed that was Mido, and he was set on the shroom and he started shoving it inside of him. He smiled wiggling his ass a little, enjoying the sensation of the large phallic fungus inside his ass, it wasn't a cock, but it was close enough to make due for now. He kept going for a few more minutes, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw someone crawl out of the hole in front of him, someone around his age with orange hair and blue eyes, who was naked, exactly like him, except for a small bag hanging off a small leather belt, and the flacid, rather large, cock dangling between the other's legs that drew Link's attention, his eyes going straight for them. As he stared at the other person's package, the blonde felt his legs stop bending, leaving the shroom halfway inside of him

"Well well well" the other boy said, the sound of his voice snapping Link's eyes away from his junk and to his face, which seemed familiar to him "Looks like trainings going well"

"Training?" Link asked, confused at what the red head was talking about

"Yeah" the other person said, walking closer to Link, tapping the head of his erection, making the blonde moan loudly "That's what you're doing here, remember?"

"Huh, y-yeah" Link stammered as he thought about it, through the fog, he remembered this person telling him that he was here to train to be… something, a slave! He remembered, smiling as he did, he was training to be a kokiri slave

"Good!" the redhead said "Now, get up" the blonde nodded, and he felt his limbs move on their own, pulling himself out of the mushroom he had been on for so long now

"Gah!" he moaned as the phallic fungus was ejected with a rather loud popping sound. The redhead simply smiled at him and walked a little closer

"Now, let's see…" he said as he walked behind the blonde. Link ignored that, instead he looked down to his own penis, seeing it twitch in need, until he felt something go inside of his hole, which made him moan "That's a lot better!"

"W-What's better?" the blonde muttered as the redhead walked back in front of him

"Oh, nothing you should care about" the other person said, smiling at him "Now, what do you love?"

"I love cock!" Link answered automatically, his eyes traveling down to the redhead's penis "I need cock!"

"Good!" the redhead said, rubbing his hand over Link's penis, making the blonde moan "Why do you need it?"

"Because I love the feeling of it inside me" the blonde moaned as the rubbing continued

"Good!" the redhead exclaimed "Now, what are you?"

"Umm, a kokiri slave?" he moaned even louder as the other one continued to run him down

"Very good!" the redhead said, glancing down at the cock he was rubbing "Do you want to cum?"

"Y-Yes" the blonde moaned

"Can't you do it alone?" he asked, to which Link shook his head "Why not?"

"Only my master can give me release" the sex-addled hero said, repeating the words he had been chanting earlier

"And who is you're master?"

"Mido" Link answered

"Good boy" the redhead said, stepping aside "Go ahead and cum"

"G-Gaaaaaaaaah!" Link moaned as he buckled, his crotch thrusting forwards as a thick line of seed flew out of his cock, splattering the grass. The blonde moaned loudly as the stream kept coming out of his dick, the small stain turning into a small puddle, the blonde collapsing to his knees, out of breath due to the amount he had just ejaculated

"Well done!" the redhead said, clapping slightly

"T-Thank you master" Link gasped, now remembering who the other was

"Hm" his master responded, looking him over "No, that won't do…"

"Huh?" Link muttered, following his master's eyes, seeing that they led to his now flaccid penis "I-Is something wrong master?"

"Yes" master Mido said, walking around the boy "That should not be soft"

"It shouldn't?" Link asked, that didn't sound right to him

"No" master Mido agreed "You see, a good kokiri slave is always hard"

"Oh" Link muttered, lowering his head as he realised what his master was talking about

"Now, I think I have a solution" master Mido said, walking behind Link and pulling something from the ground. The blonde looked up to see his master holding out a mushroom like the one he had been sitting on a few minutes ago, only much smaller "Eat this"

"Umm" Link muttered as he took the mushroom from his master "Are you sure master?" the redhead stopped in his tracks and glared at Link

"Did you just question me?" he asked, to which Link nodded "Hmph, guess you need more training than I thought"

"I do?" the blonde asked, which made master Mido growl slightly

"Oh you definitely do" he said "Eat that mushroom!" he said, in a much firmer voice than before. Link looked at his master for a second, before his arm moved on its own and forced the shroom into his mouth, his mouth chewing on its own. He smiled at the sweet taste of the fungus, before swallowing it, looking at his master "Since you need more training, you will do what I order you now until next morning, when I come back. Now, lay down on your belly!" Link did exactly as he was told, laying flat on his stomach, facing the wall of rock, his toes splattering on the puddle of his own cum. His master walked over to the wall and broke off quite a few of the mushrooms, leaving them in front of Link "You can't move anything other than you head, mouth, eyes and arms, and you can't cum until I tell you too!"

"Yes master" Link muttered as he felt almost every muscle in his body tighten up, and the invisible ring around his cock return, leaving him unable to jizz and move quite a lot

"Now repeat these sentences" master Mido said "'A good slave only obeys, he doesn't question' 'I love eating mushrooms, it is all I eat' 'A good slave is always horny' 'I love to suck cock and to drink seed"

"A good slave only obeys, he doesn't question" Link repeated, his mouth moving on its own

"And finally, you will eat those mushrooms, but before you eat it, you will suckle them" master Mido said, turning around and heading out through the hole. Link kept repeating what he just told as he reached forwards, grabbing one of the shrooms and wrapping his lips around, gently running his tongue up and down the thing before he pulled out

"I love sucking on cock" he said before taking a bite out of the thing, the sweet flavor spreading all through his body.

 **10 hours later**

The blonde moaned as he grabbed another mushroom, his rock hard cock twitching as he felt the grass run against the sensitive shaft. He had been doing exactly what his master had ordered for quite some time now, he couldn't really tell how long exactly, he could tell the sun had set a while ago and that the moon was beginning to go down, but that was about it

"I love to suck cock…" he muttered, humping the ground, since he could manage that amount of motion, as he gently wrapped his lips around the fungus, imaging it was his master's dick, which sent even more heat through his body, especially down at his erection. He didn't know why his cock had suddenly hardened, but he really didn't care "A good slave is always horny" he said, before taking a bite out of the shroom, groaning slightly as his ass felt slightly empty, wishing he could slide one his lovely mushrooms inside, like earlier, but he was more than happy to continue eating them. His mind was even more clouded by arousal than earlier, he couldn't remember anything before he entered this room and began his training, not even his name. He remembered that his master had called him slave, so he assumed that was his name, but Slave didn't really dwell on that too much, since spending time thinking about his name was left time he could spend sucking cock and eating his mushrooms, like a good slave, and Slave was good. He winced a little as he felt light hitting his eyes, which made him glance up, seeing that the moon had set and the sun had risen, the sky turning light blue

"Woah" he heard a familiar voice say behind him, the feeling of tightness in his muscles fading. Smiling as he got to his knees, he turned around and smiled as his eyes met the large penis of master Mido right in front of him

"Hello master!" Slave chirped happily, dropping the mushroom he was holding

"Huh, good morning Slave" Mido said, looking him over, a smile growing on his face "You did exactly as you were told last night, right?"

"Yes master!" Slave said, nodding rapidly

"Well then, let's see" his master said, grabbing the mushroom off the floor and shoving into Slave's mouth "Eat it". Slave didn't even say a word, instead he began munching on the phallic shaped fungus and swallowing, each bite making his erection twitch even more "Looks like the shrooms are doing their work…" his master said, poking his erection, making the blonde shiver in arousal. Despite his curiosity, Slave didn't ask his master what he meant, instead he simply finished his mushroom and smiled at is master "All right then, go ahead and cum!"

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Slave moaned as he buckled, a stream of seed flowing out of him, once again splashing on the ground, but this time, the blonde didn't collapse. He simply laid his hands behind him for support and smiled as his cock hardened instantly

"Oh, the shrooms definitely work!" his master said, staring at him "Now, drink that up!"

"Yes master!" Slave exclaimed, throwing himself at the puddle of cum he created, lapping it up with his tongue

"Oh this is even better than I thought!" his master said, walking behind him and giving him a smack on his ass. Slave jumped slightly, but kept on licking up the seed, until he was running his tongue on nothing but grass, at which point he stopped and looked up at his master with a toothy smile, his lips stained white

"Done master!" he chirped, his erection still twitching

"Ohoho, well done Slave" master Mido said, crouching down and rubbing his tip, making him moan "I think you've completed your training"

"Thank you master!" Slave chirped, happy to see his master's reaction. His master didn't respond, instead he stood up and thrust his hips forward slightly, making his penis touch the blonde's lips

"Suck it" was all the redhead said, much to Slave's joy. The former hero opened his mouth and gently took his master's member into his mouth, gently running his tongue up and down its shaft, smiling as it began to harden "Ooooh yes!" his master moaned "Keep going!"

"Mmm!" the servant responded, speeding up the movements of his tongue, while reaching up with one of his hands to cup his master's balls, gently tickling them, making the moans from his master become louder and come more frequently

"Guaaaaaaaah!" Mido gasped, as he thrust his hips forwards, Slave feeling his mouth flooding by the warm, salty taste of cum. The blonde didn't make a noise, he simply drank down the liquid as if it was milk, and as soon as every drop was gone, he pulled his mouth free and smiled at his master, who was panting, his face bright red with sweat running down his face "Well… Done" he said, panting for breath

"Thank you master!" the hylian said as his master wiped the sweat of his brow and grinned at him

"Now, let's get out of here Slave" his master said, pointing at the hole on the wall "And let's get you set up"

"Yes master!" the former hero exclaimed happily, both of them crawling through the small hole, back into the forest proper.

 **One Week Later**

Slave smiled as he looked up at the ceiling of his room, happily munching on a mushroom as he rested against the wooden wall, reaching down to his hole with his free hand, fingering himself as he waited for another person to come in and use him. He moaned slightly as he did so, wishing he had something to put inside his ass

"I can't believe you still haven't used him!" he heard a familiar voice ring outside the room, which made him sit up straighter and throw the remains of the mushroom to the side. His master was coming, and it sounded like he wasn't alone

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Mido" the other voice said "I just wasn't sure about it…"

"Oh, you worry too much!" his master said, throwing the tarp that covered the door aside and walking in, along with another male kokiri, this one with greenish-blonde hair and green eyes. Slave jumped up and dashed as far as his leash would allow and got on his knees, smiling at the two as he eyed their pants crotches "See? He's perfectly happy like this! Right slave?"

"Yes master!" the blonde servant exclaimed happily, his erection twitching "I'm very happy!"

"See?" his master asked the other kokiri

"Y-Yeah, I guess I do" he said, eyeing the hylian "I'm not sure though"

"Oh come on Rali!" master Mido said, smacking the other's back "Give it a shot!"

"But- Oh alright, fine" Rali said, grabbing the side of his tunic and throwing it off in one move. Slave felt drool drip down his lips as he saw Rali's cock, which was slighlty erect as he turned around and faced Slave, who smiled at him

"Hello sir" he greeted, just like his master taught him to "What do wish to do?"

"I-I want you to turn around" Rali said nervously, and Slave nodded, knowing exactly what the kokiri wanted. Without saying another word, the hylian turned around and lifted up his ass, wiggling slightly. Without another word, Slave moaned as he felt Rali's cock being shoved into his needy hole

"Gah!" he moaned, instatly moving in sync with the other blonde as he pumped in and out of him

"T-This is fantastic!" Rali moaned as he fucked Slave

"I told you" his master said in a sing song voice. Slave whimpered in ecstasy as he felt a flood of warm seed flood his hole, Rali pulling himself free at that moment, panting

"T-That was amazing!" he exclaimed, smiling at Slave

"Hehe, glad you think so" master Mido said as the hylian servant got back on his knees, panting in arousal

"Y-Yeah" Rali said, glancing over to Slave "Uh, he looks a bit tired…"

"Oh, he's not tired" master said, waving his hand dismissively "He just needs release. Slave, go ahead and cum!"

"Gyuaaaah!" the hylian moaned as he buckled, a stream of seed flowing out of him and splashing onto the floor, making Slave smile

"Thank you master!"

"W-Wow…" Rali said, shocked by the display in front of him

"Yeah, impressive isn't it?" his master said with a smirk before turning around to Slave "Clean that up!" without saying anything, the hylian threw himself down on all fours and began to lap up the seed, happily drinking it "So, you wanna go?"

"Um, actually, I think I'll stay for a few minutes" Rali said, which made his master smile

"Sound good to me!" master Mido said, slapping Rali's back "Just make sure he eats in half an hour" with that, the redhead walked out of the house, leaving the two blondes alone. Slave began to stand up

"Oh no, keep going!" Rali said with a smile, walking behind Slave and crouching down "I wanna look at you while you drink…"

"Alright" Slave said, crouching back down to keep licking up the semen. The blonde moaned slightly as he felt a finger going inside his hole, but he kept licking. After all, good slaves do as their told, and he was a very very good Slave. That's all he was, a good slave, nothing more and nothing less.


	19. Aether's Recruitment Drive (Pokemon)

In the Alola Region, inside the walled in city of Po Town, a loud, screeching screams could be heard ringing all through it, echoing as Grunts scrambled to take cover. The screames came from the second floor of the largest building in the town. Inside the room, the white haired leader of Team Skull, Guzma, was smashing anything that came into range. Vases, plates, cups, all of them were grabbed and thrown into the walls

"GAAAH!" he shouted as he threw another cup, the glass shattering into a billion pieces upon impact

"Huh, I haven't seen you this angry in years" a voice came from the window that functioned as the room's entrance. Turning around, the white haired gang leader saw a thin young woman with pink and yellow hair walk inside

"What do you want, Plumeria?" Guzma growled

"Well, for one I want you to stop scaring everyone" she said calmly, completely unfazed by his anger "Seeing as most of the grunts are about to have accidents out there. So I recommend that you calm the hell down!"

"Right, right" Guzma muttered, waving his hand dismissively. The Admin across him snorted as he took a deep breath, the tension in his body visible reducing

"Better?"

"Not really" Guzma responded, walking to the back of the room and sitting down on his makeshift throne "But I don't feel like smashing things anymore"

"It's a start" the pink haired trainer admitted, walking a little closer "Now spill"

"Excuse me?" Guzma asked, growling again as he stared at his admin

"I said, spill" she repeated, again unfazed by his anger "You haven't been this angry in years, so you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on, or else"

"Fine!" the leader said with a sight, slouching slightly on his chair "That no name brat beat me"

"That's it?" the pink haired admin wondered "Dude, I beat in matches all the damn time!"

"It's not the same, Plu" Guzma explained, rubbing his temples

"How? Aside from the 'Between comrades' thing, it sounds pretty similar"

"It was in public" Guzma explained "I got beaten like a youngster with a Pidgey right in the center of the damn park."

"Ah, I get it" Plumeria said, nodding slightly

"Didn't help that Kukui was there, the smug prick…" Guzma muttered. Plumeria rolled her eyes before speaking

"Come on, get over it" she said "Sure, he beat ya once, but there's the next time."

"Hmph, you're right" the albino said, a nasty grin forming on his face. "Next time, that brat's gonna get what is coming to him!" he laughed for a second before settling back in his chair "Anyways, I'm guessing you came to do more than just play counselor"

"Hmph, course I did" the admin said "I got a few reports for ya"

"Okay, lay em on me," the man said, his hand reaching over to the chest next to his chair, running his fingers through the small green stones within.

"First, the strike on the Observatory went through without a hitch" she explained with a smirk "That little captain is gonna be busy repairing his stuff for a while"

"Heh, perfect" Guzma responded

"Bad new however, the attempt to hit the Aether Field lab failed" the admin explained "Some weird scientist showed up and stopped them"

"Damn" Guzma muttered, leaning forwards slightly "The president won't be happy about that…"

"Yeah" Plumeria said "Still not sure why she wants us to hit her own buildings, but I'm not gonna question her"

"Heh, good idea" the albino leader said "Speaking of her, where's Gladion?"

"Last I heard, he was still on Akala. Said he had some personal stuff he had to deal with" she explained

"Good. That should keep him away for a few days" the man said. The pink haired admin raised an eyebrow

"And why is that good?" Plumeria asked. Before Guzma could answer, one of the Grunts dashed inside, panting slightly from behind his bandana.

"B-Boss" the young man panted out

"Yeah?" Guzma asked, leaning back slightly

"T-There's some weird dressed dude who wants to meet with you" the blue haired man explained "Claims that he had a meeting with you"

"Weird outfit?" Plumeria asked, looking at her boss with curiosity

"Yeah" the grunt said with a nod "Some weird, golden mask and the whole thing is white"

"Let him come in" Guzma said. The grunt nodded and ran out of the room, and after a minute a grown man wearing a snow white coat, along with a pair of latex gloves of the same color and, most obvious, a large, closed helmet with a shiny, reflective golden visor and strung over his shoulder was a equally white messenger bag with the Aether Foundation logo on it. The man walked inside the room and walked to the albino leader.

"Afternoon, Mr Guzma" the man said, his voice coming through the respirator

"'Noon" the leader greeted back. Plumeria looked at the masked man suspiciously

"And you are?" she asked, crossing her arms

"Oh, I apologize" the man said, turning to look at her "I wasn't aware there would be another person present for today's meeting. I'm doctor McAllen, from the Aether Foundation" he gave a small, polite bow "You must be Plumeria, correct?"

"Yeah" the admin answered, looking at the man with suspicion.

"Hem" Guzma coughed, getting the attention of both of them "Anyways, did you get the message I sent?"

"Ah yes, of course" the scientist said. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a small white box with the Aether logo stamped on it

"What's that?" the albino criminal

"This is what you're are meant to use for you're part of the experiment" the masked man said, handing the box to Guzma. The man opened it, and glanced up at the scientist. Within the box where two vials, both filled with a bright purple liquid

"What are these?" he asked, holding up the purple vial

"These are a new type of drug where developing for pokemon capture" the scientist explained "The purple liquid is a strong mix of psychoactive poisons. When the liquid is absorbed into the bloodstream, it puts the victim to sleep instantly"

"Instant sleep?" Guzma repeated, raising an eyebrow "Interesting…"

"Yes, we thought so as well" Dr. McAllen said. "We have tested it on many pokemon within a contained environment, but the president wishes to test it out on pokemon out here"

"You do know we're gonna use it pokemon with trainers, right?" Plumeria told the man.

"We are aware" the doctor said "That's one of the reasons the president wants you to test it out. Also, we are looking for a few subjects for a few new experiments that the president wants to run"

"Hmm" Guzma muttered as he looked over the vial. Plumeria raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, seeing an idea beginning to form in his eyes "Heh, thanks doc. I think I have an idea for those tests you mentioned. I'll call you when I have something"

"Thank you. I await your call" the masked man said, taking off his bag and handing it over to the tall albino. Guzma nodded as the scientist walked out of the room

"Alright, what are you planning?" Plumeria asked as soon as she was sure the man was out of earshot.

"Oh, I have an idea to deal with that annoying little brat" he said, a nasty smirk forming on his lips

"Oh? Really?" Plumeria said, glancing at the vial "You do realise that that thing is meant for pokemon, right?"

"Oh, calm down Plu" the gang boss said, putting the vial back in its box "After all, we are the experts on poisons, aren't we?"

"True" the pink haired admin said, a smile forming on her lips as well "Where do we start?"

[===================]

"Gah!" the black haired Elio gasped as he stumbled out the door of the Thrifty Megamart's ruins. Panting, the young trainer looked up to see the person who had sent him inside, a rather tall young woman with a well kept head of purple head, a tattered violet dress and a kind smile.

"So, I take it went well?" she asked. Elio didn't respond right away, instead he glanced behind him, his face as pale as paper "Hello? Elio, you there?"

"Y-Yeah" he stammered, turning around to face the teen "I-I got it, Acerola"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed "Then let's see it!"

"S-Sure" the pale boy stammered, taking a deep breath "Rotom, come out"

"Sure thing!" a high pitched voice came from Elio's bag. The zipper quickly became undone, a rather large ball of blue energy flew out and came to a stop in between the two trainers, the blue energy dissipating, revealing a Rotom possessed pokedex, who smiled as he looked at the captain. The plasma pokemon closed its eyes as its screen became staticy for a second, a small, blurry image of a pokemon appeared on it.

"Hmm" Acerola muttered as she looked closely at the image. Elio gulped nervously, knowing that the image wasn't that great

"So, what do you think?" he asked, sweat running down his forehead

"Yep, that's the Totem!" she said happily. The young trainer let out a breath in relief

"Oh, that's good" he muttered, taking off his hat and running his hands through his black locks "I was worried I'd have to go back in there and get another picture"

"Nah, I know that Mimikyu is hard to photograph" Acerola said calmly. Rotom smiled and gilded back to Elio's side "It likes to move from shelf to shelf and hide itself, so…"

"Yeah, that backroom was pretty creepy with all the Pikachu pictures" the boy said. The captain giggled at those words, much to the confusion of the trainer and his pokedex "What's so funny?"

"Hehe, there is no backroom silly" Acerola said. Elio felt his body stiffen slightly, his face going pale

"W-What?" he squeaked out

"Yeah, there's no backroom or Pikachu pictures" the captain said, shaking her head. She turned around and began walking down to the beach "Come on, let's head back to my house"

"U-Uh" the boy stammered, still frozen in place.

"Elio" Roto-Dex asked, zipping in front of the trial goer's face "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah" the trainer said, giving his companion a small smile

"Good!" the small device said, flying back inside the bag "Let's get out of here"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Elio muttered, running down the black sand of Route 14, quickly catching up with Acerola. She smiled as the trainer slowed his pace and the two walked side by side. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two reached the rather large, white structure known as the Aether House.

"You know, I've lived here for years and I still don't understand Aether's fascination with the color white" Acerola said

"Haha, yeah" Elio chuckled as they walked to the door "Honestly, doesn't all the white make it hard to clean up?"

"Like you would not believe" the captain admitted with a smile "Especially with those two. Anyway, you're welcome to stay here while I take your friend to his trial"

"Thanks" Elio said, opening the door. Both trainers gasped, the main room of the building was a complete mess. Shelves were knocked over, pawprints where everywhere, along with scratch marks and teeth and the two kids who lived with Acerola where sitting below the reception desk, leaning the backs against the wall. The girl was hugging the boy, who's eyes where red from crying.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Acerola exclaimed, running over to the two

"Y-Yeah, where fine" the boy hiccuped, wiping a few tears from his eyes

"What happened?" Elio asked, crouching next to the two preschoolers

"Team Skull" the girl said in a quivering voice "As soon as you left for the trial, three of them burst in and demanded our pokemon"

"Wait, they took you're Yungoos?" the teenage captain asked. Both of the kids nodded "Dammit! Those knumbskulls actually did something smart!"

"Why would they take a Yungoos?" Elio wondered, as Acerola marched around

"I have no idea! Probably want to train the thing to attacks others or some crap like that" she growled. The trail goer gulped, glancing over the ranting captain to the two children

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" he asked the two gently.

"Y-Yes" the boy sniffled, glancing up. "They said they had to go back to a place called 'Po Town'. Don't know where it is though"

"That's fine buddy" Elio said, ruffling the boy's hair "I'm gonna go get you pokemon back"

"T-Thank you!" the boy cried, new tears forming in his eyes. Elio nodded at the two and stood up, running out of the orphanage.

"Alright Rotom, bring up the map" the trainer said. The plasma pokemon flew out of his bag and floated in front of Elio, a map of Ula'ula Island on the screen

"You sure about thizzz, partner?" Roto-Dex asked as Elio studied the map "Taking on Team Szzkull by yourzzzelf?"

"I'm sure Roto" Elio said, tapping the close button on the map "Come on, we're not to far"

"Alright" the electric ghost pokemon muttered, floating back inside the bag. Elio took a deep breath and took off down Route 15, heading to the small beach further down the road.

[===================]

Elio shivered as he stepped out of the Ula'ula meadow, a rush of cold wind making him shiver, clamping his hands on his bare arms.

"I told you to buy a new t-shirt!" Roto-Dex called from inside the backpack

"Y-Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Elio growled as he walked down the cobbled road of Route 17 "At least things can't get worse…"

BOOOOOM!

The sound of thunder rang through the whole route, rain crashing down on Elio's head, much to his frustration.

"You were saying?" Roto-Dex asked

"I hate my life sometimes" the trainer muttered as he pulled down on his bucket hat, trying to cover his face from the rain. He walked down for a few more minutes, before gasping a little as a giant concrete wall came into view.

"What happened?" the dex asked, floating out of the bag, its eyes widening at the sight of the walls "Wow…"

"I'm guessing that's Po Town" Elio said. The walls where quite impressive, being so tall that he couldn't see the top, as they disappeared into the storm clouds. The two where snapped out of their stupor as they heard shouting coming from slightly further down the road, making Roto-Dex fly back inside the backpack.

"Dude, I cant believe its pouring down again!" one of the voices rang through the route. Elio creeped closer to the side of the wall and peeked out over the side, seeing two Skull Grunts standing right next to the entrance to the walled in city.

"Yeah man! It's like the air itself thinks we suck! It's insane!" one of the grunts exclaimed, doing the usual air signs they usually did.

"I mean, would it kill the boss to put up a umbrella or something?" the other one said "It's not like some fool is gonna try and break in here, we've got this thing all covered!"

"How are we going to get in there?" Roto-Dex whispered, peeking out from the bag. Elio didn't answer, instead, he reached into the pocket if his white shorts and pulled out a small sphere, which grew into a full sized pokeball "An empty pokeball? What are you plan-"

"Shh!" the trainer hissed, making the pokemon shut up. Elio moved out from behind the wall and drew his arm back, before throwing the pokeball right at the head of one of the grunts.

"OW!" the grunt screamed, clutching the back of his head. The other grunt grabbed the pokeball as he looked over his friend

"Dude, you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think!?" the grunt shouted at his friend "I just got smacked in the back of the nogging by ball!"

"Yeah" the other grunt growled "Someone must think this pretty funny"

"Yeah, come on, lets go pound some sense into them!"

"Yeah!" both grunts said together. Elio stumbled backwards, barely managing to hide as the two grunts stomped right past him. Not waiting for a second, the trainer climbed to his feet and ran right for the door, quickly slipping inside.

"Wow, can't believe they fell for that one" Roto-Dex said

"Hah, same here" Elio said, panting slightly "I wasn't planning on distracting them like that, but I'll take it". The boy turned around, taking in Po Town in its entirety. The whole town was completely trashed, cars flipped on their sides, trash littered all over the ground, the windows on all of the houses where smashed, the glass littering the dead lawns, a rather large mansion with broken windows and scrawled on walls at the end of the street, and the pokemon center was completely covered in graffiti.

Glancing around, neither trainer nor pokemon managed to see any people walking the streets. The streets were completely abandoned, the rain splashing to the ground being the only sound ringing through the young man's ears.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that we need to head to the big house" Roto-Dex said

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing" Elio muttered. The plasma pokemon flew back inside the bag as the young trainer began to walk down the streets, quickly reaching the door of the large mansion. "Alright, here we go" he muttered to himself, throwing the doors open.

Stepping inside the large room, Elio had to admit that, beneath all of the messes that Team Skull had splattered over the walls, the room looked rather nice, with a warm shade of purple on the walls and a fuzzy carpet. But, the whole place was equally as destroyed as the outside, the wall coated with spray paint, scratches and burn marks and what Elio could only guess was some kind of food.

"Ew" Elio muttered as he passed said stain, walking up the stairs and glancing around the top of the stairs, seeing that there was noone there "Okay, this isn't right…" he muttered to himself as he reached the top floor. He walked to one of the nearby doors and peeked through the keyhole. He saw that the inside was completely crowded, with at least six grunts inside. "Why are they in there? I thought they lived in here…"

"Oh we do" a familiar female voice said right behind him. Turning around, Elio paled as he saw Plumeria standing right in front of him, around five grunts behind her, all of them clutching their pokeballs tightly, except for the admin, she was holding a spray can "And you just walked in uninvited"

"Well, you wanna fight?" Elio shouted, pulling out a pokeball "Then let's go!"

"Fight?" the pink haired woman repeated with a smirk, before covering her mouth with a bandana "I don't think so" she quickly sprayed the can right in the boy's face, a thick cloud of bright purple gas flying right inside of his nose

"Gah!" he cried as the gas seeped inside of his body. He coughed violently, his arm trembling, the ball in his hand suddenly felt as if it weight a thousands pounds "W-Wha was tha…"

"Nothing you should worry about" Plumeria said in a sickly sweet voice "Just go to sleep"

"N-No…" Elio groaned as his legs trembled. The world around him began to go black until he couldn't hold out any longer. He fell backwards as his legs gave out and everything turned into darkness, as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. Smirking, the admin lowered her bandana and smirked

"Way too easy" she muttered before turning around "Go! Get out of here!" all of the grunts scampered off in separate directions. Once all of the grunts where clear, Guzma stepped out of one of the rooms, alongside the white clothed scientist from earlier.

"Ah perfect" Dr. McAllen said from behind his golden mask, staring down at the sleeping body of Elio. He reached down and grabbed the boy, slumping his sleeping form over his shoulder "He should be a very good test subject for the president's new induction experiments"

"It was no trouble doc" Guzma said, a nasty smirk on his face "Hope the tests go well"

"Thank you" the man said, his mask hiding any emotion from the two Team Skull members as he climbed down the stairs.

"Well then, I guess that deals with that brat" Guzma said with a smirk

"Yes…" Plumeria said, glancing out the window. Outside, she saw the scientist and the boy walking down the street, being covered by a large white umbrella as they left. She shook her head and turned back to her boss "So, what are we gonna do next?".

[===================]

"Augh" Elio moaned, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "What hit me, a Golurk?" he muttered as he looked around, his sleepy eyes widening slightly as he took in his surroundings. The room he was in was completely white. There were no details on the walls, no doors, no windows, just white.

"Where am I?" Elio asked, climbing to his feet and walked closer to the walls, running his hand over it, feeling nothing. The boy simply stood there for what felt like five minutes, glancing around the room until the silence was broken by a rather loud voice ringing through an unseen speaker

" **Subject is awake** " the voice said " **Preparing subject for experiment"**

"Wait, experiment!?" Elio shouted "What experiment?!"

The young trainer received no response, instead a loud hissing sound rang through the whole room. A previously unseen door opened and two men walked through, wearing bright snow white jackets and fully enclosing masks with opaque golden glass masks.

"Who are you two!?" Elio shouted, backing away slightly. The two men didn't care about that, one of them simply grabbed the hem of Elio's shirt and threw him to the center of the room and pinned his arms down, locking the boy into position "Gah!"

"Beginning removal of unneeded materials" the other scientist said, walking closer to the boy with a scalpel in hand. Elio froze in place as he saw the man kneel down next him

"P-Please" he muttered, but was once again completely ignored by the scientist. The young trainer closed his eyes as the blade lowered

RIIIP!

"W-Wha?" Elio muttered, opening his eyes. Instead of touching his skin, the man had simply cut off his tank top and shorts in half and throwing the remains to the side as the other scientist removed his shoes and socks, leaving him wearing nothing more than his black leg tights. The trainer felt his cheeks light up a bright scarlet as his skin touched the cold metal ground. The masked men, however, didn't stop, instead they grabbed his tights "Wait! Stop!" he shouted as they slashed the black cloth, throwing the scraps to the same pile as the rest of his clothes. Elio's blush deepened as he stared down at his naked body, his flaccid member limpy dangling between his legs

"All excess materials have been removed" one of the men said, tapping the side of his helmet "Shall we proceed?"

"Hey!" Elio shouted from the floor, struggling against the grip of his captor "Who the hell are you two?! Where am I?!"

"I recommend you keep silent, Subject Gamma" the man holding him down said, the voice modulator of the helmet making him sound like a robot.

"Subject Gamma? The hell are you talking about!?" Elio shouted, kicking his legs wildly. The man standing opposite to him turned around and look down at him

"This is your last warning, Subject Gamma" the man said in the same emotionless tone "Be silent or you will be silenced"

"Up yours!" Elio growled, glaring at the glass that covered the man's face. His captor didn't respond, instead he walked right next to him and crouched down, pulling out a small white and gold strap from a pocket "Wait, what are you- Hmph!" he grunted as a ball was forced into his mouth, quickly strapped behind his head and tightened.

"You were warned Gamma" the man said, as he was forced back on his feet. Elio glared at the guy holding him. The man ignored him and simply turned to his partner and nodded

"Moving subject" the masked man said into his radio. Elio was forced to walk, the three of them heading through the door, which closed behind them with a rather loud hiss. The young trainer shivered as he walked, his eyes traveling around wildly. He was being led down a rather large metallic catwalk, passing by a few buildings that seemed to be suspended over the large abyss that was right below them. Glancing once again at the structures, his eyes widened as he saw familiar golden logo, one that looked like a trident with the centerpiece floating above the center. Elio's face went white as he was forced to keep walking

" _Aether!?"_ he thought as he kept walking " _Why would they do this!? Last thing I remember, I was in Po Town, how the hell did I get here!?"_ soon, the three came to a stop in front of another building, not very different from the other structures he had passed earlier

"Hm hm agh!" he tried to mumble out from behind his gag. Both of the men ignored him however. Instead, the one in front typed in a code. With a rather swoosh, making the poor boy shiver yet again as the wind locked within the room ran over his naked body. Without another word, the two men shoved Elio inside "Ghaak!" he muttered, reaching behind his head to undo the gag. As he did that, the door sealed itself once again, making the wall seem perfectly smooth

"Gah!" he gasped, running his tongue over his teeth "That was horrible!" he looked up and glared daggers at the wall. After nothing happened, he climbed back to his feet and looked around the room he was now locked inside off. It was similar to the one he had woken up in earlier, except that it had a few more colors in it, with streaks of gold and yellow running across walls, and a rather large Aether logo stamped on each of the four walls.

"Going a bit far with the branding…" he muttered, his eyes traveling from the walls to the content of the room itself. Unlike the bleach white room from before, this had a few objects inside of it. There was a small sink to his left, what seemed to be a completely bone white closet of some kind and, perhaps the most interesting, was a rather large metal and glass tube, with the Aether logo stamped on the front. "What is this thing?" Elio wondered, walking over to said device, peeking inside. The inside was completely padded with thick white and gold pillows, except for the floor and the front. "Huh, weird…" he said as he stepped backwards, coughing slightly due to thirst as he did. His eyes went to the sink at the far left of the room and he walked over to it.

As with every other thing in the room, the sink had the Aether logo stamped on, in this case it was on the faucet, a small white cup that rested on the edge of the porcelain, and on the bottom left of the mirror that hung right above it. Curious, Elio opened the mirror and looked inside the cabinet, seeing a small gold toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste with the familiar golden logo on it.

"Okay, Aether is really obsessed with their damn logo" the trapped trainer growled, slamming the cabinet shut and looking back down at the sink, his throat itching with thirst "Alright, let's see if this thing works…" he muttered, gently turning one of the knobs, a stream of clear water flowing from the faucet.

"Alright, water works" Elio said, grabbing the cup. He frowned as he looked it over, and brought it up to his face. He didn't trust them not to put some weird drug in the cup, seeing as it was the only source of water he had at the moment, so he took a quick sniff of the inside "Smells like plastic, nothing more…" he muttered as he lowered the cup and filled it with water. Like he did with the cup itself, Elio smelled the water, but since he found nothing wrong with it, he took a small sip, and smiled. "At least they gave me clean water. Congratulations Aether, you managed the first basic of human treatment. Well fucking done" he muttered as he drank the rest of the water. Setting the glass down, he turned around and glanced around the room one more time, sighting. "At least it can't get much worse"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the bright lights of the room went out all at once, leaving him in pitch black darkness

"I hate my life" he groaned, smacking his forehead "I had to open my goddamn mouth, didn't I?" sighting, he looked up and was surprised to see that there still was a source of light in the room, the tube. In fact, the tube had opened up, a warm yellow light coming from the inside, making the thing seem strangely inviting. Shaking his head, Elio walked closer to the thing, glad that the room didn't have anything on the floor as he reached it.

Standing before the thing, he had to admit, it looked strangely cozy.

"Right, so this is where you want me to sleep?" he said, leaning inside the tube "Yeah, not gonna happen, wackos" he looked back at the floor "Maybe I rip one of these off…" Elio leaned further in and grabbed one of the pillows on the wall and began pulling at it. However, before he could make any process in removing the thing, the tube's doors quickly slammed shut, sending the boy tumbling inside of the device.

"Gah!" he shouted as his face smacked into one of the pillows. Growling, he turned around to see that the doors had sealed behind him, the light dimming slightly "Oh, very freaking funny!" he shouted, pounding on the glass "Let me out of this thing!". Instead of getting a response, a light whirring noise rang around him as two small claws dropped from the ceiling and grabbed his arms "The hell? Hey, let go of me!" he shouted as the device forced his arms back, putting his hands on a small metal patch on the wall. Then, he felt both his hands and feet being strapped down, leaving him completely unable to move. Grunting, the boy struggled to free his limbs as the light completely turned off, leaving him in complete darkness, but not for long. A minute after the lights went out, a clear gas was pumped into the tube, making a strong lethargic feeling come over him

"N-No…" he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open "I-I won't… fall...asleep…..Zzzz" he snored, going limp as he fell into the realm of dreams.

[==================]

Elio slowly opened his eyes, yawning rather loudly as he did so. He tried to raise his hand to his face, but found he couldn't move it. He frowned, and wiggled slightly in his bonds, a strange sensation in his behind sent strange feelings through his whole body.

"Wait, what-" he muttered, before the events of yesterday flooded into his mind "Oh yeah, I'm stuck here…" he looked outside and saw that the room outside was still pitch black, making him groan slightly. Before he could say anything else, a strange glowing emanated from the glass, lighting up like the monitor of a computer, revealing the face of a young looking blonde woman, with her hair covering half of her face and what seemed to a be a rather large green crystal sticking out of the front of her dress

"Good morning Elio" she said, a kind smile peeking out from behind her hair

"P-President!" Elio stammered, his eyes widening "Oh thank Arceus! You gotta get me out of here!"

"Now, why would I do that?" the woman asked, looking at him with a playful smile

"E-Excuse me?" Elio asked, completely shocked

"I said, why would I let you go?" Lusamine repeated, her smile not faltering at all "After all, we are in a dire need of test subjects for our newest project"

"B-but I didn't volunteer!" Elio screamed, fear beginning to show in his eyes "Y-You can't just kidnap me!"

"Of course I can't kidnap you" Lusamine said, giving out a chilling laugh "But, you were taken by Team Skull, so my hands are completely clean"

"Team Skull?" the trapped boy muttered, glaring at the president "So, you use for dirty work?"

"Oh yes, Guzma and his little group of losers are quite useful for Aether. Testing out devices, making sure my people have work to do out there on the islands" she smiled at him, sending shivers down the boy's spine "And getting us test subjects for our new projects"

"S-Subjects?" Elio said, paling slightly "Y-You've got more people trapped here?"

"Oh, not anymore" Lusamine said, waving her hand dismissively "They failed and where used for other projects. You however, show a little more promise for this experiment. Now, enough talking, you should get started with your day. Have fun, Gamma"

"Hey!" Elio shouted as the projection shut off. Glancing around wildly, he growled as he saw that the lights outside where still off, and that the clamps that held him down still held him tightly, but he felt something wet begin to pool around within the feet clamp. Glancing down, the boy felt his blood rush away from his face as he saw some strange white goop spread from his locked up feet "GAH!? The hell is that!?" he screamed, yanking his legs in a vain attempt to break them free of the locks. He wasn't able to, the goo simply spread faster, completely coating his legs in what seemed to be white latex, and the liquid form began to approach his crotch.

"Oh no" Elio muttered as the goo reached his balls "Nononono, please dooooooooooooo!" he screamed as the latex engulfed his penis, the flaccid member becoming trapped inside of a tight, golden colored bulge. But Elio didn't get a second to breathe, as the latex then moved on to his ass, quickly flying inside of it and forcing it wide open, making the young trainer moan rather loudly. "Gah ah ah ah" he panted, sweat running down his forehead. He shook his head as the latex spread through his chest and arms, making him shiver again. Tears formed in eyes as the suit finished forming.

"Gah!" he moaned as he looked at his reflection. The suit was mostly white, with traces of gold in certain parts, with a rather large Aether logo on his chest. The small amount of light inside the tube was reflecting off it and making it look even more shiny that is already was. Elio shook his head as the another image was projected onto the glass. Staring at it, a blonde man with oversized green goggles appeared on, giving him a nasty smirk "Faba…" the trapped trainer growled

"Hello, Gamma" Faba said, his smile growing slightly

"Stop calling me Gamma" Elio spat

"And why would I do that?" the Branch Chief asked "That is your name after all"

"No its not, you nutjob!" the captive shouted, still fighting against this bonds "My name's Elio!"

"Not for much longer" the man muttered, pressing a few buttons on an unseen keyboard

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elio growled as the machinery within the tube whirred once again. Still glaring at the scientist, Elio was shocked when he felt the familiar sensation of liquid latex being slathered against his ears, and glancing sideways to look at his reflection, he saw two flat disks of white and gold latex covering them, completely hiding them from the outside world. Right after the ear covers were formed, he saw another arm lower in front of his face, holding a pair of rather large golden goggles, which were thrust onto his face, making his vision become tinted yellow as the goggles merged into the ear covers, locking them onto his face.

"There we go" Faba said, smiling again as he typed "Now, onto the next part…"

"Next part?" Elio asked, glaring at the man from behind his new tinted eyewear as more arms whirred to life, this time behind him "The hell are you talking abo- Gaaaaah!" he screamed as he felt something phallic being forced into his rubbery hole. The dildo stopped right before it could touch his prostate and simply stayed put

"Perfect!" the branch chief said happily, looking up from his computer "Now, where all set for you're training!"

"T-Training?" Elio panted, looking at the man "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry Gamma, it will make more sense soon" Faba said with a smirk "I will see you in a while" the screen flickered off. He was left staring at the glass for a few seconds, before his goggles lit up, showing a spinning Aether logo.

"I am really getting sick of this damn logo" the boy muttered under his breath

" **Good morning, Subject Gamma"** a voice rang through " **We will now begin your training."**

"Training?" Elio repeated "That's the second time that someone told me that. What the hell are you talking about!?"

" **Please stand by…"**

"Stand by? Stand by for wh-" his words died in his throat as the Aether logo flashed a brightly, making his pupils dilate as a multicolored spiral began spinning behind the logo, which began to fade slowly, until there was nothing in his vision but the spiral of colors. Elio tried to close his eyes, but instead he felt his eyes begin to follow the swirling colors. Round and round.

Round and round

Round and round

Round and round

" **You are a drone"** a voice whispered in his ear " **You are nothing but an obedient little drone"**. Suddenly, a bright flash of light shot out from the middle of the spiral, making the captive trainer go limp, his mouth hanging open. Any thought or memory that went through his mind was blasted to bits and replaced by bright lights and colors. Everything in his mind was replaced with color and light. No thoughts, no memories, no name. Just light and color.

"I am a good drone" the boy said, his voice devoid off all emotion, drool coming down his lips. His empty mind latched onto the words he spoke as a part of his reality, embedding themselves into his very being. "I am nothing but an obedient little drone"

Round and round

" **You live to serve the Aether Foundation"**

"I live to serve the Aether Foundation…"

Round and round

" **You obey all Aether employees. They are you're betters"**

"I obey all Aether employees. They are my betters"

Round and round

" **You are not a person. You are a tool for Aether to use as they please"**

"I am not a person. I am a tool for Aether to use as they please…"

Round and round

" **You have no name, only your designation"**

"I have no name, only my designation..."

Round and round

" **You're number is #0540, your designation is Gamma"**

"My number is #0540, my designation is Gamma…"

" **You are not human. You are a drone"**

"I am not human. I am a drone"

And that's how the boy spent the night. He didn't hear or feel as his tube was lifted from the ground and moved, he didn't hear anything as technians walked around it, checking all of the systems. He had no concept of time, completely unaware that he spent the whole night standing in the pod, watching the lights. That was all that mattred, where the colors and the light, and how they moved round and round.

Round and round

Round and round

Round and round.

[==================]

The drone was still watching the spiral of colors as the door of the tube slid open. The colors disappeared and his hands were released from their bonds, but he didn't move. Instead, he locked his white latex clad feet together and his arms at his sides, standing at attention.

"Alright then" he heard a voice say from the outside of the tube. The drone saw a man with green goggles walk into his line sight, along with a tall woman with stiff looking blonde hair and a green gem on her dress. Both of them stared at him, the man speaking up "Drone, state you're status"

"Yes sir" the drone said "Drone #0540, designated Gamma processed and ready for duty" he looked at the man. As he looked at him, his goggles lit up and gave him the information on who he was looking at "What are you instruction, Branch Chief Faba?"

"Report to the laboratory" Faba said "You will be placed there for further testing. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Gamma said, saluting the man before exiting his tube. He noticed that he was in a room filled with pods just like his. He didn't react, instead his goggles lit up once again and showed him a map, guiding him to his newest post. He silently followed the trail set up in there, not reacting to any people he passed.

Soon, he reached the door indicated. He stepped inside the room and walked to the lab's head scientist

"Drone #0540 reporting for testing sir" he said, with a salute. The masked scientist simply nodded and indicated at a small white chair. The drone nodded and sat down, feeling something go inside of his anus, but Gamma didn't respond. Instead, he simply stared ahead as scientists gathered around him, and began to poke and prod him with various instruments.

He didn't care. After all, he was just a drone. They could do whatever they wanted to him, they were above him. He was nothing more than a tool to be used.


	20. The Secret of Prism Tower (Pokemon)

Calem smirked as he stepped through the glass doors of the Prism Tower, his eyes traveling right to the elevator at the center, where a young girl wearing a brown dress was waving at another trainer, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye!" she called out, waving at the trainer "Better luck next time!" the trainer didn't answer, instead simply walked right past Calem and went back outside. Shrugging, the tainer walked up to the girl and smiled

"Hi" he said. The girl smiled and waved back at him

"Hello, I'm Bonnie" she said

"I'm Calem" the black haired trainer said "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here" Bonnie explained "My brother, Clemont is the gym leader"

"Really?"

"Yep" she said, bobbing her head in agreement "I help him run the challenge before people battle him"

"So, then can you tell me what I have to do?" Calem said, humoring the young girl. She giggled and pointed at the elevator

"Just go up there and you'll see what you need to do"

"Alright then. Thank you" he said, stepping inside the metal elevator, which closed with a hiss and began to move upwards. "Cute kid" he muttered to himself as the elevator hummed along "It's kinda cute that the gym leader let's her greet the challengers"

DING

The metal doors of the elevator slid open, revealing what seemed to be a completely pitch black room with some kind of game show podium glowing a light blue at the center of the room. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Calem walked out of the elevator and stepped up to the podium. As soon as he did so, the lights all around turned on, revealing three elevators in front of him, each of them having a number.

"Alrighty then, let's get started!" a familiar voice rang out from his left. Glancing over, Calem was shocked at seeing Bonnie standing on a large pillar, holding papers as she smiled at him.

"Bonnie?" he called

"Hey Calem!" she said, waving at him "You ready for the challenge?"

"Uh, sure" the boy said, shrugging "What do I need to do?"

"I'm gonna ask you a question and you need to choose the elevator with the right answer on it," she explained, "Now, first question! Which Bug-Type pokemon's wings change depending on the region where it was born? 1: Butterfree. 2: Dustox. 3: Vivillon. Alright then, which is the right answer?"

"Okay, if all the questions are gonna be this easy, I'm gonna get this done in five minutes" Calem muttered to himself as he walked over to the elevator with the 3 painted on the doors, pressing the button on the outside. A loud pre-recorded cheer rang out through the room as the doors slid open

"Alright, well done!" Bonnie cheered from behind "I'll see ya on the next floor!"

"Okay then, see ya" the trainer said, walking inside the metal tube, which shut behind him. He grinned and leaned on the wall of the elevator.

(==============)

Calem sighed as he stepped out of the elevator, walking into a relatively large room with light up white floor and right in front was an elevated platform with multicolored blocks surrounding it. Steeling himself for a tough battle, Calem walked forwards and onto the arena, his eyes widening at what he saw. Instead of the large, hulking man he was expecting, there was a guy around his age, with a head full of blonde hair crouched on the ground, his back towards Calem, the floor around him littered with springs, wires and nuts.

"Come on" he heard the boy say, along with the sound of a wrench turning a bolt "Just a little bit more and you'll be good to g-"

BOOOOOOOM!

"Holy crap!" Calem exclaimed as a rather loud explosion rang out, the boy in front of him flying back slightly, completely covered in soot. The young trainer dashed forwards, crouching over the blonde "Hey! You okay?"

"*Cough cough* Y-Yeah, I'm fine" the boy said, wiping his glasses clean, revealing a pair of large blue eyes "Umm, who are you?"

"Oh right, sorry" the challenger said, holding out his hand for the gym leader "I'm Calem. I'm here to challenge the gym"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you" the blonde said, gladly accepting the help "I'm Clemont, and I'm the gym leader. Just let me clean this mess up and we can get to our battle, okay?"

"Sure" Calem agreed. The blonde gym leader smiled as he walked back to the still smoking wreck. "So, what where you working on?"

"A robot" the gym leader said, lifting the wreck

"A robot? Why would you build a robot?"

"Well, aside from being the Gym leader, I'm also an inventor" Clemont explained as he threw the scrap over the edge of the arena "And being gym leader usually gets in the way of that, so I wanted to make an assistant to keep an eye on my things while I battle trainers"

"Huh, that's not a bad idea, thought I'm guessing it hasn't worked out?" Calem asked as the two got into position at opposite ends of the arena, each of them holding a pokeball. Both trainers nodded at each other and threw out their Pokemon, Calem calling out a Meowstic and Clemont an Emolga.

"No, it really hasn't been working" the blonde shook his head "Anyway, Emolga, use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Protect!" Calem ordered, the blue feline pokemon blocking the lighting with a shimmering shield "Why?"

"Not really sure" Clemont said, shrugging as he ordered his Pokemon to attack again "I can't really explain it, but for some reason I seem to have trouble with its main processor"

"Main Processor?" Calem asked as his Meowstic dodged the attack from Emolga "You mean his brain?"

"Uh, yeah pretty much" Clemont said, his eyes widened slightly "Most people don't really understand what I'm saying"

"Well, I've always had a thing for tech" Calem admitted with a shrug "Mewostic, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it!" Clemont ordered. After a few more trades of blows, the two continued their conversation "So, you're into tech?"

"Yup" Calem said with a smile, "I don't get to show it much, but I always loved working with technology"

"That's great to hear!" Clemont said

"Meowstic, Shadow Ball again!" Calem exclaimed. The small blue pokemon nodded and blasted the Emolga with a ball of darkness, knocking the small squirrel Pokemon out.

"Well done" Clemont said with a smile, recalling his electric type and pulling out another pokeball "Ready for round two?"

"You bet!" the challenger exclaimed happily.

(============)

"Good work Magnemite, return" Clemont said, recalling his knocked out pokemon. He looked up with a smile at his opponent, who had also recalled his pokemon. He walked towards him as he pulled a small token from his pocket "Well fought man. Here you go, the Voltage Badge"

"Thanks Clemont!" Calem exclaimed, happily grabbing the small yellow badge from the blonde's hand, "So, do you have another gym battle now?"

"Nope" Clemont said, shaking his head "You where the last one for the day"

"Really?" the black haired trainer asked "What time is it?"

"Well, its about…" the gym leader said, glancing at the watch he had on his wrist "Nine pm."

"Nine!?" Calem exclaimed, smacking his forehead "Guess I came in here pretty late, huh?"

"Pretty much" Clemont said with a chuckle, the two pokemon trainers walking off the stage "So where are you planning to go next? Laverre City?"

"Maybe" Calem said, pocketing his new badge "I'm not really sure. I'm thinking of taking a break from the gyms for a few days, maybe take a quick trip to Cyllage and spend some time on the beach"

"Uh, that doesn't sound too bad" Clemont said "Never really gone over there"

"Really?" Calem asked "Don't you take vacations?"

"Oh, I do" Clemont said with a slight chuckle "I'm just not a fan of the beach"

"Oh good, I was worried you never left the tow-" the boy's response was cut short by the light suddenly going out, leaving both of them in complete darkness "The hell? I thought the power plant was up and running again, what's going on?"

"I don't know" Clemont said, as the lights slowly flickered back on, the light coming from the significantly weaker. Glancing up at the light bulbs, the blonde gym leader frowned "Looks like the backup generators just kicked in…"

"Wait, this place has backups?" Calem wondered

"Yeah, its kinda necessary" Clemont explained "Everything in the tower needs electricity to work, so if we didn't have them, no one could get in or out"

"Well, that's a plus" Calem said, shaking his head as he pulled out a small card shaped, green device. A small blue light came out of the center, forming a small hologram of a woman sitting on a desk.

"Greetings" she said "We bring a special new bulletin. A strong storm has rolled in from the ocean and has caused dangerous flooding through the region" she adjusted her glasses before continuing "The cause of this storm is unknown, though meteorologists say that is not natural, and must be caused by powerful Pokemon. It is currently hypothesised that the monsoon comes from the nearby Hoenn region, but it cannot be confirmed at this time. By orders of the champion, everyone must stay inside until both the storm and the flooding subside."

"Guess that explains the power shortage" Clemont said, crossing his arms "The Geothermal plant is not equipped to deal with flooding"

"Seeing as it's in the middle of a desert, I'm not shocked" Calem admitted, pocketing his Holo Caster "So, it looks like we're stuck here"

"Not really" the blonde gym leader said with a smile, walking over to the elevator "Come on"

"Uh, sure" Calem said, stepping into the elevator right next to Clemont. The bespeckled boy pressed a button that Calem hadn't seen before, the elevator quickly moving downwards. "Where are we going?"

"My workshop" Clemont said with a smile

"Your workshop? I thought that was in your house?"

"Nah, not really comfy in my house to be honest" the blonde said, shrugging "My dad's a nice enough guy, but I have a bit of a weird sleep schedule that bugs him and Bonnie, so I spend most of my time here"

"Huh" the black haired trainer said "Speaking of Bonnie, you think she's fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Clemont said "She called me right before you got to the top of the tower, she said she was home with my dad." at that point the elevator stopped moving and the door slid open with a slight hiss. Calem's jaw fell as he looked at the room in front of him.

The workshop was pretty big, around the size of his home's living room, with tables scattered all around the room. Each of those tables where completely covered in wires, bits of scrap metal and other assorted bits of metal splayed all over, with a few on the ground. The whole room was lit by a few yellow bulbs hanging from the ceiling and Calem saw a small nook in the corner with a cot and a pile of clothes.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess" Clemont said, his face red in embarrassment "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" Calem asked, finally picking his jaw up "This place is awesome!"

"Really?" Clemont asked, his face beaming as the other boy stepped out of the elevator and dashed over to the nearest table.

"Heck yeah!" Calem cried as he looked over the pieces laying out in front of him. A rather bulky white backpack with a mechanical arm attached was sitting in the middle, with a plate open and showing its circuits "Is this made to help you out in the gym?"

"Yes, at least that was the idea" the blonde said, scratching the back of his head "I couldn't get it to work right, the arm just moves around randomly"

"Huh" Calem said, quickly grabbing one of the many nearby screwdrivers "Mind if I give it a shot?"

"Uh, sure" Clemont said, taken aback by his new friend's enthusiasm. The black haired boy smiled and began fiddling with the insides of the machine, pulling out a few pieces before grabbing another tool. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you liked this…"

"Yeah" Calem said with a small grin as he cut a couple of wires. "Back in Goldenrod City, I used to slip into the Game Corner when they were closed so I could tinker with the broken machines they kept in the back"

"Hehe, really?" the blonde giggled

"Yeah" the black haired boy said, grabbing another tool "It's one of the reasons we moved actually. Mom got tired of hearing complaints from the guy running the place. I don't what he so angry about though, seeing as I fixed two of the consoles for free"

"Hahaha! That's awesome" Clemont said, chuckling at the story. Calem blushed slightly, only to be distracted by a few sparks flying out of the bag

"Woah!" he muttered, quickly finishing the rewiring and stepping back "Alright then, give it a shot"

"Okay…" Clemont said, pressing the button on the side of the machine. The thing sputtered for a minute before the arm sprung upwards. The blonde's eyes went wide as he maneuvered the claw around, the thing responding to every single command without a flaw.

"Well, I'll say that worked out pretty well" Calem said with a smile

"I'll say!" Clemont exclaimed, giving his new friend a huge grin "You're better than you were saying!"

"Hehe" the boy chuckled, his face lighting up scarlet at the comment before yawning. "Sorry, guess I'm a bit tired…"

"Hehe, well it has been a long day" Clemont said. The two walked away from the table and headed for the cot, where Clemont pulled out another mattress from under his own. "I don't have any more bedding thought" he admitted

"No problem" the black haired trainer said, giving his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder "I have my sleeping bag, so I'll be fine"

"That's good" Clemont said, before yawning himself. Both of them giggled a little before they got ready for bed. A few minutes later, both boys were wearing nothing more than tank tops and boxers, and climbed into their beds.

"So, this is where you sleep?" Calem asked as he snuggled into his sleeping bag

"Yep" Clemont responded, getting comfy himself

"It's pretty cozy, though are you sure the flooding won't be a problem?" Calem asked

"No, it won't be" the young inventor said as he took off his glasses and put them a small hook before clapping, turning off the lights "Night Calem"

"Good night Clemont" the black haired muttered, laying his head against his pillow and quickly falling asleep.

(=====================)

Calem yawned as he sat up slowly, rubbing sleep away from his eyes as he looked around the room. He smiled a little as Clemont walked into his line of sight with a pair of steaming mugs in his hands.

"Morning Calem" the blonde said, handing the sleepy trainer one of the mugs "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well" the black haired trainer said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. The two had been down in the workshop for two days now, the storm on the surface not letting up for even a second "Hows the storm?"

"Hasn't stopped yet" Clemont sighted, leaning against the wall as he drank his own cocoa

"Really?" Calem said, his eyes widening in surprise "It's been going for two days straight now"

"Yeah, it's ridiculous" the blonde said, shaking his head.

"Anyways, what do you think we should work on next?" Calem asked as he stood up from his bed.

"How bout we give the bot another shot?" Clemont said, slipping on his jumpsuit

"You sure?" Calem asked as he got dressed as well "The last attempt yesterday didn't really end up very well" he rubbed his arm.

"I know" the blonde gym leader sighted "But I went through the blueprints again last night. I think I might have figured out what was wrong"

"Really?" Calem wondered as he slipped on his t-shirt "Well, then let's give it a quick go, see how it works"

"Nice! Come on" the bespeckled gym leader exclaimed, setting his mug down and rushing off to the back end of the workshop. The black haired trainer giggled as he followed his friend, quickly reaching the spot where Clemont was moving a large pile of robot parts

"Need some help there, Clem?" the boy asked his friend with a grin. Clemont didn't answer, instead he simply dumped the bits onto the ground with a rather loud clunk.

"Nah" he panted, sweat running down his face "I'm good"

"Hehe, yeah sure thing buddy" Calem giggled before crouching down next to the pile, the blonde doing the same. "Alright, so what went wrong yesterday?"

""We were overcompensating with the power" Clemont explained, grabbing a large, cylindrical piece and opening up the back, revealing a glowing blue battery "We're pumping way too much into it and the CPU blows up when it starts coursing through it"

"Alright, how do we fix it?" the black haired trainer asked, pulling out one of the circuit boards and looking it over.

"I had an idea for that" Clemont exclaimed, pulling a rolled up blueprint from his pocket and handed it to Calem.

"What's this?" the black haired boy asked, opening the prints. On the paper where the plans for what seemed to be a rather large chestplate with exposed circuitry running on its sides, with plugs all over the front. There were also sketches for boots, gloves and a belt, all of them a similar design "Is this… armor?"

"Not really" Clemont said, as he slid the robot's arm into its socket "Think of it like a capacitor. The chestpiece will absorb the extra energy and store for an emergency.

"Huh, it's not a bad idea" Calem said, setting the paper down and looking at his friend with a smile. The blonde didn't see that, however, since he was still fiddling with the robot's body "Where do we start?"

"I bought all the pieces we needed" the blonde said, tightening a bolt on the robot's elbow "Their in the pile right there"

"Got it" Calem said, crawling over to the pile and grabbing what seemed to be a piece of a discarded football uniform "Where did you get this thing?"

"Oh, the football suit? I got that when I went to Unova last year" Clemont explained

"You went to Unova?" Calem asked, grabbing a few extra pieces of metal and circuit boards "How was it?"

"It was pretty fun" the blonde said, "Me and Bonnie went on a trip through the whole region, and we got a bunch of things. Bonnie got a lot of toy pokemon specifically"

"Really?" Calem said with a slight chuckle. Clemont nodded while laughing too he continued

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun"

"What was your favorite bit?" the black haired trainer asked, as he grabbed a nearby blow torch and goggles

"Nimbasa" the blonde said, grabbing another one of the arms "I loved the Amusement park and the gym leader, Elesa, was pretty cool"

"Yeah, from what I've heard, she's pretty damn awesome" Calem said as he welded bits into the armor "Though not really a fan of her clothes"

"Hahaha, yeah I agree" Clemont said, giggling "Overly busy is the perfect way to describe her style"

"Well, you don't seem the type to be into overly busy clothes Clem" the black haired boy said as he welded another piece to the uniform.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Clemont joked. Both boys laughed, before turning their attention back to their projects.

For the next few hours, the two worked in complete silence, all of their attention focused on the machines they were building, only stopping to either go to the bathroom or get something to eat. Neither boy paid much attention to the time, much to invested in their projects to really care, but soon drowsiness began to creep up on them, both of the young engineers put their tools down and took a step back.

"You know, I think we made good progress Clem" Calem said, his hands and face completely covered in grease and oil. He grinned as he looked at the fruits of their labor.

First was new robot, Clembot MK III. Unlike the last two models, this one was much more human like in its proportions, around his measurements, since they didn't have access to more people. And laying right in front, was the suit that Calem had spent the whole day building. The chest part was what he was most proud of, as no one could tell it was built on top of an old football uniform. All the plastic had been replaced with lightweight metal and circuit lines running all through its surface, the same with the boots and gloves, which where sitting nearby. Still grinning, he turned to his friend, who had an equally big smile on his face.

"Yeah. Now for the moment of truth…" the bespeckled boy said, walking closer to the robot and pressing a button on its neck. Both of the teens braced themselves for an explosion, but one didn't come. Instead, the robot's eyes lit up a smooth shade of yellow. A huge smile formed on the faces of the two inventors, but before they could start to celebrate, a loud crack came from the robot and its head slumped forwards, falling clean off. Sparks flew from the exposed wires as Clemont screamed in anger

"AAGH! ARCUES DAMN IT!" he cried, slamming his hands against his temples

"Woah, calm down Clem!" Calem said, rushing to his friend's side "It's not that bad buddy. Look on the bright side"

"What bright side?" the blonde inventor asked

"It didn't explode this time?" Calem offered. The blonde just stared at his friend for a good few seconds before breaking down into laughter.

"Hahaha! Y-Yeah, you're right" he said, chuckling loudly, "Could have been a lot worse"

"Hehe, yeah" the black haired boy said, turning off the machine so the sparks would stop. "Either way, it's still progress, right?"

"Right" Clemont agreed with a smile. Turning around, the two walked away back to their small living area and quickly stripped of their oil coated clothes. As the two climbed into their beds, Calem turned to the blonde with a smile

"You know, I'm actually happy that storm happened" he said as he got comfy.

"Really?" Clemont asked "I thought you would have wanted to continue your journey"

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna keep going on it when the storm ends" Calem said, staring at the ceiling "Pokemon training is fun, don't get me wrong, but I was never able to find someone who shares my interests. This is the first time I've been able to work in stuff like this without people calling me a dweeb"

"Sorry to hear that, Cal" Clemont said, sighting as he took off his glasses "I never had to deal with anything like that, to be honest. I mean, I don't have a lot of friends, and almost no really gets what I do, but they don't pick on me because of it."

"Well, guess that's the difference between Kalos and Johto" Calem said as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep "But if the storm hadn't come, we probably wouldn't have become friends. And honestly? I think that would be a damn tragedy, you're an awesome guy Clem"

"Hehe, thank you...Yeah, guess a really good thing came out of this monsoon" Clemont said, his cheeks lit up a bright red "Goodnight Cal…"

"Night Clem" the black haired trainer said, quickly falling asleep.

(=====================)

Clemont grunted as he tighten a screw on his newest invention. It had a whole week since he and Calem had come to the workshop and they had made a good amount of progress on their projects. He smiled as he peeked over to his still sleeping friend, his cheeks lighting up scarlet as he got a peek at his bare chest.

"Focus Clemont" he muttered as he turned away, steeling his eyes as he dropped the screwdriver and grabbed another tool. "Ignore the cute boy sleeping a few feet away" he muttered to himself, "Don't think of him smiling at you, or him without his shorts in the shower- Gah!" he shook his head in an attempt to clear his head from his sexually charged thoughts. For the past week, he had been falling for the other boy, hard, or at least for his body. At first it wasn't much, just liking when he touched his hands or wanting to an excuse to work closer to him. But what really made his feelings clear was when he walked in on Calem while he was taking a shower and he got a good look at his naked body. Despite the fact that had happened two days ago at this point, Clemont felt a tent form in his jumpsuit as the image of Calem's cock flashed back to him.

Shaking his head, he tried his damndest to think about anything else. Another memory of Calem, this time of the conversation they had on their third night

" _Oh trust me, I'm gonna keep going on it when the storm ends,_ " he had said. Clemont frowned again, a spark of possessiveness burning through him as he redoubled his efforts into his work, quickly rewiring the last few bits he needed on his newest machine. He smiled as he looked it over, his eyes traveling to the slumped over husk of Clembot mk III, more specifically, its head

"Even as a hunk of scrap, you're still useful" he muttered as he grabbed the head and his new invention, before hooking both of them up to a computer he had brought down last night.

Calem yawned as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked and frowned

"Clem?" he called, climbing out of his sleeping bag and walking into the main room of the workshop. His eyes widened as he saw his blonde friend typing away on a laptop, one that was hooked up to both Clembot's head and a strange new device, that looked like some kind of tiara with suction cups attached to it. "Clem, the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?" the bespeckled gym leader asked, clearly too focused on his work to hear him get up. "O-Oh. Morning Cal" he stammered out, his cheeks a bright red, his eyes going back to the computer.

"Uh, yeah. Good morning" Calem said, confused by his friend's reaction. "Anyways, what are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm working on Clembot" the blonde said with a smile.

"Clembot? Why are you working on it?" Calem asked, confusion clear on his face "I though we scrapped it when we couldn't fix the joints"

"Oh, I managed to fix that" the blonde said

"Wait, you did?" Calem asked, a huge grin on his face

"Yep" Clemont said, still typing away on the computer "Though, now I ran into a different problem"

"Really? What is it?"

"The AI" Clemont sighted. He turned away from the computer and looked at Calem "The robot doesn't know how to act. Last time I turned it on, it just kept walking into walls and smacking itself when it tried to pull out pokeballs"

"Ah" the black haired boy muttered "Not sure how to help you there, buddy. I don't really know anything about this stuff"

"Well, that's what this thing is for!" Clemont said, holding up the weird tiara looking thing "This is the Super-Brain Wave Analyser!"

"So, what is this thing do?" Calem asked, grabbing the device from his friends hands

"It basically scans your brain and copies it as a computer file" he explained "From there, I can copy it, delete the memories while keeping the basic movements and then pass it over to this guy" he patted Clembot's head.

"So, he's gonna be a copy of me?"

"Nah" he said, turning back to the computer "I already have a personality set up for it"

"So, I just need to put this on my head?" Calem asked, moving the device to his head, but he stopped when Clemont grabbed his arm.

"Not yet" Clemont said, before reaching behind the computer and handed him a small blue and yellow disk.

"What's this?" Calem asked, setting down the Brain Wave Analyser and grabbing the disk.

"Well, the analyser sends bolts of electricity down the body, so that suit is made to protect you from it" Clemont said, before looking at him "Word of warning, you need to be nude for it to work"

"Wait, what!?" the black haired trainer exclaimed, his cheeks lighting up red.

"Yep" Clemont said, turning his attention back to the computer "It needs to cover all of your body to work"

"O-Okay…" Calem muttered, turning around and heading for the small sleeping area. He took a deep breath as he grasped the sides of his boxers and pulled them down, exposing his flaccid member to the warm air of the workshop. He held up the disk and turned it around "So, how does this thing wo- WOAH!" he exclaimed as disk turned liquid and began to quickly drip down his arm.

"W-What is this stuuuaaaaaaaaaah!" he moaned as the goo spread through his body, the parts that were coated felt as if they were plugged into an electric socket. Waves of pleasure and arousal ran through his body, eliciting moans out of him as the rubber spread downwards, quickly reaching his cock. Calem gulped as he glanced down, seeing his now erect penis being engulfed by the rubber, leaving a large, bright blue twitching rod. "W-Why is the suit doing thiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Nooooo not there!" he half shouted, half moan as the rubber flooded inside his ass. He moaned loudly as the latex forced his hole wider, and coating it completely. The boy gasped as it finished forming right before his prostate, and fell to his knees as the suit finished forming.

Gasping, the now latex coated boy looked down at his body. He was coated in a completely skintight suit colored exactly like Clemont's suit, that left nothing hidden. His still hard erection twitched in need as he ran his hands up and down his torso with his rubbery hands. Blushing a bright red, he moved a finger to his ass and ran it around the rim, hearing the squeaking of rubber come from it. Panting, he climbed to his feet, shivering as even the slightest movements sent even more arousal and sexual tension through his body. Shaking his head and ignoring the twitching of his cock, the boy walked back to the center room of the workshop.

"C-Clem?" he called as he walked in, where the blonde was standing behind a rather large chair, putting the finishing touches on the Brain Wave Analyser's cables "I-Is the suit meant to make me feel l-like this?"

"Like this?" Clemont asked, looking up from his work, his eyes traveling right to Calem's twitching rubbery erection "Oh, that"

"Eeep!" Calem squealed, covering his erection with his hands as he blushed even more

"Yeah, sorry bout that" Clemont said, scratching the back of his head "I wasn't able to make the suit not do that"

"Yeah, well next time, warn me, okay?" the black haired boy said. The blonde nodded and indicated for him to take a seat in front of him. Calem nodded and sat down, Clemont putting the tiara on his head a moment later. "So, how's this going to work exactly?"

"Well, it's gonna send a pulse through your mind and copy the data and turn into a computer file" Clemont explained as he stuck the suction cups on Calem's forehead "Word of warning though, it is going to make you zone out for a bit"

"What do you, zone out a bit?" the latex clad boy asked nervously

"Well, you'll go limp for a while and you won't be able to feel anything for a short while" the blonde explained as he set the last of the nodes on his friend's head. He gave him a smile as he walked back to the laptop

"Um, you sure this thing is safe?" Calem asked, his eyes locking onto the head of the robot "I won't end up stuck in there or something?"

"Hehe, don't worry Cal, it's perfectly safe" the bespeckled inventor said. Calem took a deep breath before giving his friend a nod

"Alright Clem. I trust you, go ahead" the black haired boy said, giving his friend a grin. Just a second after that, he felt a buzzing go through his head, making every single part of his body tremble. Just as quick as the vibrations came, they went away, and the moment that happened, he went completely limp.

Clemont smiled as he read what was on the computer

 _Brain to data conversion in progress… 37%_

"Alright then, let's move on to the next part…" Clemont said, standing up and turning around to face the now conked out boy, who was slouched on the chair, his mouth half open, drool running down his chin. The blonde couldn't help but blush as he stared at him, especially his twitching blue rod. "Not yet Clemont. Focus on your job…" he muttered and walked over to the suit pieces.

He grabbed chest pieces and gently lifted the latex clad boy and slipped it on, tightening it around his torso and then he grabbed the gloves and boots and repeated the process, enjoying the feeling of his friend's body. Soon, he was holding the last piece of the suit, a piece he had built himself last night in preparation for this. Like all the other pieces of the suit, it was colored blue like his jumpsuit, with small pieces of yellow circuitry running up and down, but this one was different in a few ways. First was the large dildo at the back, positioned in such a way that it would be shoved inside the ass of however put it on. The next big thing was a large metal sphere right at the front, ready to seal in an erection until it was unlocked. Grinning, he walked over the still zoned out boy and wrapped the belt around his waist, lowering both the cover and the dildo into position. He smiled as he heard the loud squeaking of the rubber as the phallus slid its way inside. As soon as the last piece was inserted, a beep chirped from his computer, which made him perk up even more and he dashed over.

 _Brain to data conversion complete. Please select the folder to continue the process._

Clemont smiled and took one last glance at Calem, who was beginning to blink rapidly, as consciousness returned to his body. He smiled and reached for his suit's zipper, ready for the final step of the conversion process.

(=====================)

"Gah" Calem groaned, blinking rapidly. He frowned as he wiggled around in the chair as he felt a strange weight on his body. Glancing down, the black haired trainer gasped as he saw that, over the latex catsuit, he was wearing the armoring he had made last week "What the hell?! Why am I wearing this stuff Clemont?!" but this time he received no response from the blonde "Clemont!?" he shouted as he glanced at his groin, blushing a deep red as he realized what was wrapped around his junk.

"Oh good! You're up!" Clemont said, walking in front of Calem

"Clemont, why the hell am I in-" his words died in his throat as he stared at the blonde gym leader. The other young man was standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt. In his hands was a tablet, with a cable running to the laptop "Why aren't you wearing you're suit?"

"Oh, I felt it was better for the moment if I wasn't wearing as much" Clemont said, tapping on his tablet a bit.

"Okay, but why am I in the Clembot armor?" Calem asked, frowing at his friend "And since when is there a butplug involed in it!?"

"Oh, I made that" the blonde said, giving him a smile "You like it?"

"L-Like it? Clemont, what the hell are you talking about!?" the boy was about to stand up, but he suddenly felt his muscles seize up, leaving him stuck "W-What the hell!?"

"There we go" the bespeckled inventor said, lifting his fingers from the tablet and giving Calem a smile.

"C-Clemont, the hell is going on!?" the latex boy stammered out

"Oh, I just stopped you're muscles from working" the blonde explained calmly "See, I have full control over you while you're plugged into my laptop"

"Full control? I thought you said that thing was copy my mind, not take control of it!"

"Eh, I had to fib so you would agree to do it" Clemont said, looking at him with a sad smile "You see, if I hadn't done this, you would have just left. You would continue you're journey and you'd forget everything we did down here" the blonde's eyes hardened as he said that, sending shivers down Calem's spine "You're the first person I've met who actually likes my inventions. The first who actually enjoys building with me. I'm not gonna loose you to the gym circuit"

"C-Clem" the latex clad boy stammered out "Y-You don't have to worry about that. I wasn't going to-"

"Don't lie" Clemont said, cutting him off "I know its meant in a good way, but I know what will happen. You'll get all the badges, challenge the leauge, and I'll become nothingg more than a stepping stone on you're way there. Belive me, that is not going to happen"

"S-So, do you plan to keep me here frozen?" Calem asked

"Oh, no" the blonde said with a laugh "That was just so you wouldn't run away"

"T-Then what are you going to do?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out already?" the young inventor asked "I thought the outfit was an obvious indication, Clembot"

"Clembot…" Calem repeated, his eyes widening in fear "No! Please don't do this Clem!". His cries however where ignored, as the bespeckled gym leader tapped on his tablet and gave him a smile.

"And now, replacing the folder with the Clembot one"

"P-Please stop!" he cried one last futile time. Again he was ignored, so he simply glared at the boy in front of him.

" _Gah! I can't believe this!"_ he thought, shaking his head as he felt a slight buzzing coming from the Brain Wave Analyser " _When I get out this, I'm gonna-"_

 _ **BUZZZZ**_

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather strong vibration from the device on his head, that completely sent his train of thought flying

" _W-What was I thinking about?_ " he wondered, looking around confused for a second, before locking eyes with Clemont again. Anger began to grow in chest as he did so, and he began to open his mo-

 _ **BUZZZZ**_

He closed his mouth and stared at the blonde in front of him confused, why had he been angry at Clemont again? He knew he had a reason to be, but for some reason being angry at the blonde seemed… weird, alien at the moment " _Wait, that's it! He's trying to change me into a robot! He can't do that, I need to-"_

 _ **BUZZZZ**_

Again, he shook his head as more thought's where blasted by the vibrations. He frowned as he thought back to what was going on " _C-Clemont shouldn't be doing this, but then… Why does it feel right?_ " he frowned as conflicting emotions swirled around him, making his chest feel heavy " _I-I need to get out! I need to clear my hea-"_

 _ **BUZZZ**_

This time, the vibration not only took away his thoughts, but also the ball of emotions in his gut. His lips curved up to form a smile. " _Why am I happy? I-I don't think I should be, I should be…."_ he drew a blank when it came to feeling something else " _I-Is there something else I'm supposed to be feeling?"_

 _ **BUZZZ**_

He shook his head again, the smile on his face growing slightly " _No. I can't feel anything else, I can only be happy! That's how I'm programmed! Wait"_ he frowned for a split second " _Programmed? No, thats not right."_

 _ **BUZZZ**_

Again, the vibrations took away his train of though, and the smile returned to his face " _Ohh yeah! Course I'm programmed! I'm a robot!"_ his smile grew as he 'remembered' what he was " _I'm Clem-"_

 _ **BUZZZ**_

" _I'm Master's new robot!"_ his thoughts changed, as new memories were inserted into his mind, his smile growing even more as the new data surged through his mind " _I'm his newest creation, Calem-"_

 _ **BUZZZ**_

" _Clembot!"_ the newly minted Clembot thought with a smile. Suddenly, the vibrations from the Brain Wave Analyser stopped and he saw his master walk closer to him

"Alright, status" his master ordered. Clembot grinned as he followed the order

"All memory files clear" he stated, not really caring what he was saying "Primary drive clear. Secondary drive clear. No viruses detected. has been overwritten by "

"Good" his master said, tapping on his tablet "Now stand up and recite you're designation"

"Yes master" the robot said, getting up from the chair and standing perfectly straight "Software designation: Clembot AI version 5.7. Hardware designation: Clembot mk IV. All systems are nominal and ready to serve master"

"Perfect!" his master said, putting the tablet down on the table and walking around him. Clembot didn't react at all, even when his master ran his fingers over him. After a second his master came back in front "Alright, one last diagnostic. Hardware extensions?"

"Anal receptor is green" Clembot said, uncousioly tighteing his cheeks against the dildo "Blocker is still active. Phallic dispenser is green, blocker active"

"Good. I'm going to deactivate the block" his master said, pressing a button on the side of the chastity's cage. The cage retracted with a hiss, and the still coated erection bobbed out, still twitching in need. "Alright, active phallic release subroutine"

"Yes master" Clembot said, quickly grabbing the stiff erection and running his hands up and down the shaft. He moved at incredible speed, and soon he buckled slightly as a stream of white liquid flew outwards. He immediately brought his arms back to his sides as his penis shrank, going flaccid in between his legs "Release successful. The Phallic dispenser will need around an hour before it is ready for another release"

"H-Huh?" his master stammered, clearly distracted. Clembot tilted his head in confusion, his eyes traveling all over his master's body, seeing a tent in his boxers and that his face was flushed red.

"Master, are you feeling well?" he asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Clembot" his master said, coughing slightly. "Anyways, diagnostic complete. Enter sleep mode until you hear the phrase 'Clembot, your master needs you'"

"Acknowledged" Clemot said, memorizing the new phrase "Codeword accepted. Entering sleep mode" he closed his eyes and everything around him went completely dark. He felt, saw or smelled nothing. He would only be able to hear the code phrase and nothing more.

(==============)

"Clembot, your master needs you"

Clembot's eyes shot open, a smile forming on his face as his master's face flooded his view. He was wearing his jumpsuit again

"Hello master" he greeted, his master smiling as he stepped back a little. Clembot looked around, seeing that he wasn't in the same room as before he went into sleep mode. Instead of the cluttered workshop, they were standing in a relatively large empty room, with nothing but a multicolored elevated stage, which seemed familiar to the robot for strange reason. His thoughts were destroyed by the voice of his master.

"Hello Clembot" he said, giving him a smile. He took a step backwards "It's been two days since you were put into sleep mode Clembot."

"Understood sir" the robot responded, the smile on his face never faltering

"Now, run active Pleasure Bot subroutine" his master ordered. Clembot nodded and walked forwards, and gently grabbed the zipper on his master's jumpsuit. He unzipped it, the blonde stepping out, wearing nothing more than his boxers and undershirt, but Clembot didn't stop, instead he gently grabbed his master's boxers and pulled them down. He was almost smacked in the face as his master's erect cock bounced outwards, dripping with pre.

"Done master" Clembot said, still crouching in front of his master's cock "Shall I continue?"

"Y-Yes" his master said.

The robot didn't even nod, instead he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his master's erection, gently running his tongue up and down the shaft

"G-Gah!" his master moaned, his hands grabbing Clembot's hair "K-Keep going!" the robot didn't answer, instead he reached with his hands and began to play with the blonde's balls, making his master moan even louder. Suddenly, Clembot felt his master buckle and felt his mouth being flooded by a warm, salty liquid.

The robot was confused for a split second before his programming told him what to do. He began sucking, drinking from his master's cock like a bottle, swallowing every single drop of cum. As soon as the last drop was down his throat, Clembot pulled away from his master and stood in front of him, a smile on his face as bits of cum ran down his lips.

"Hah hah hah" his master panted, looking at Clembot with love shining in his eyes "T-That was amazing, Clembot"

"Thank you master" the robot answered "Is there anything more you need from me?"

"N-No" his master said still panting "Enter sleep mode, code phrase 'Clembot, master needs pleasure'"

"Code phrase accepted" Clembot said "Entering sleep mode" he closed his eyes and returned to empty black void he had been in earlier. He supposed he should have been disappointed with the short time he spent with his master, but he didn't really care. It wasn't his place to think this, after all he was just a robot.

Just a robot, made to do whatever his master wanted him to.


	21. Drones of Crows (Detective Conan)

Deep in the busy downtown streets of Tokyo, a rather tall, blonde woman walked inside of a rather fancy looking hotel, giving the man at the desk a smile.

"Hello." she said with a thick American accent.

"Good evening ma'am." the employee said, bowing to her. "Are you here to check in?"

"Oh no, I'm here for a meeting." she answered with a kind smile. The man nodded and glanced over to his computer.

"Alright, let me see…" the man muttered. "Here we go, are you here to meet Jin Kurosawa?"

"Oh, yes that's him." she said, stifling a giggle. The man simply smiled and pointed her towards the elevator. Giving a bow, the woman walked to the lift and pushed the button for the top floor.

As the elevator's doors slid open, the woman's friendly smile disappeared from her face, being replaced by a cold smirk. She walked out of the lift and into a large board room with an open laptop on the table and a projector illuminating the wall, along with another man who was wearing a pitch black trench coat and a black fedora, with long silver hair poking out from underneath it.

"Hello Gin." she greeted, giving him a nasty smirk and dropping the accent. "You still haven't changed that alias? It's only a matter of time before someone puts two and two together."

"Vermouth." Gin answered, giving her a nasty glare. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Really?" she said, walking to the table and taking a seat. "Then why did I get an invitation from him?"

"Cause you're his favorite." Gin muttered as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, don't pout." Vermouth replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll get your time as favorite." before Gin could talk back, the laptop's screen flickered with static, the silhouette of a person appearing on it.

"Gin, Vermouth." the person greeted, their voice disguised by a voice changer.

"Rum." Gin answered, giving his superior a nod.

"Shocked you're not here." Vermouth commented, still smirking.

"Sadly, there are forces outside my control keeping me from being there in person." Rum explained. "But despite that, Ano Kata has something very important to tell us."

"Really?" Vermouth wondered. Suddenly, the projection on the wall went from pure white to a black screen, white text being typed out on it.

Indeed.

"Ah, hello Sir," she replied with a smile. "I'm guessing that you can hear us?"

I can, Vermouth. And Rum is correct, I have something very important to inform all of you.

"All of us?" Gin asked, glancing at the laptop.

"That's correct Gin." Rum told him. "Even I am not aware of what Ano Kata wishes to tell us."

There's a reason for that. I've summoned you all here to talk about two important matters.

"Interesting." Vermouth muttered as their boss continued.

The first one is that I've found someone to replace Sherry as the head of research.

"Really?" Rum commented from the computer "I wasn't aware you were looking for someone to take over."

I thought it would be better to handle this personally.

The doors to the meeting room creaked open, making both of the occupants to look over, each one having very different reactions to the person who walked inside. Vermouth smiled, while Gin growled in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me!?" he exclaimed as the newest member of the meeting sat down. It was a rather young kid, with a neat head of red hair and large purple eyes "A kid!?"

Yes, a kid as you put it Gin. This is Moonshine, and he'll be taking over the research that Sherry left behind.

"Excuse me for speaking up, sir" Rum interjected. "But, why this child?"

"Oh, believe me Sir, I can understand your hesitation." the kid said, giving them a small friendly smile. "I get it everywhere I go."

Moonshine is a prodigy. Despite his age he already has deep knowledge of the inner workings of the human body..

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far truth to be told." Moonshine said, still smiling. "I merely am an expert on the human mind and body chemistry."

"I get that part Sir." Gin said, shaking his head slightly. "Sherry was young as well when she started. But I'm worried that he might not have-"

"The stomach for this?" Moonshine finished, giving Gin a nasty look. "Oh, trust me Gin, I indeed have a lot of stomach for things like this. After all, the best way to understand something is to have hands on experience, and it happens I've had access to a lot of subjects to experiment on already." the other two criminals glanced at the boy again. The friendly smile he put on suddenly looked much more predatorial than they originally thought.

Indeed, that is the reason that he will be taking over. But that takes me to the other matter I called you all here.

"What is it, Sir?" Gin asked

Vermouth, I need you to help Moonshine get acquainted with his new lab. Take him with you right now.

"Hm, sure." she complied, both Moonshine and her getting up and walking to the elevator. Moonshine glanced back and gave Gin another grin.

"I'll see you later, Gin." he farewelled as the doors slid closed. The silver haired assassin shivered slightly.

"There is something very wrong with that boy." he couldn't help but comment, turning back to the projector.

That may be so, but he is still the best for continuing Sherry's project. And his latest development might prove to be very useful for us. Rum, I'll leave this part to you.

"What do you mean?"

"That'd the main reason why we called you here today Gin." Rum answered. "While I was not aware of Moonshine, I did know about your newest assignment, and I will take care of the briefing."

"Alright" the silver haired killer said, leaning forwards slightly. "What do you need me to do?"

"We've found someone who's getting a little too close to discovering us." Rum explained. The projection changed from Ano Kata's texts to a picture of a boy, around Moonshine's age, with a large pair of glasses and a head of brown hair, with a cowlick on the top. Gin glanced at the laptop.

"Another boy?" he asked.

"Yes." Rum said "Don't be fooled though. Like Moonshine, this child is also a prodigy, his deductive skills are second to none other. We've gathered enough intel to declare him a threat to us."

"Alright." Gin said, looking at Rum's silhouette. "When do you want me to take him out?"

"We don't want him dead, Gin." Rum explained "We want you to bring him to Moonshine. He'll be a subject in his newest project."

"Fine then." the silver haired criminal replied, leaning back in his chair "What about possible witnesses?"

"If there are any, take them too." Rum answered. "Moonshine could always use more subjects."

[====================]

Conan Edogawa wanted to die.

He had been sitting in a class that he was far too smart for, on the seat nearest to the teacher so he couldn't distract himself and right next to the window, where he was being slowly cooked by the sunlight streaming inside. He groaned and rested his head on his desk, ignoring the rest of the lesson.

"This is the worst part of shrinking…" he muttered under his breath. "Of all the things, coming back here is going to drive me insane."

"Conan!" his teacher snapped, rather loudly. He quickly sat back up, his pencil stuck to his cheek, enticing laughter from the rest of the class. Even Ai Haibara, the usually mute girl who, like him, was a shrunken adult, giggled slightly at how he looked.

"Yes sensei?" he asked, as his cheeks lit up red. His teacher frowned, her arms crossed.

"Stay after class," she told him before turning around and getting back to the math lesson. Conan groaned, hearing giggles coming from behind him. Glancing back, the bespeckled boy saw his three friends giggling at each other.

"Thank guys." he hissed at the three. "Glad to see you have my back."

"Oh, don't be like that, Conan-kun." the brunette girl, Ayumi, told him in between giggles.

"Yeah." the slim boy sitting next to her added, still chuckling slightly, Mitsuhiko. "It's kinda funny to see you get reprimanded."

"Yeah!" his third friend, a rather large boy named Genta, quipped too. He shook his head and peeled the pencil from his face, turning back to his notebook to scribble on it again, jotting down notes for cases from the last week. He kept at it until the bell rang and all of the other kids jumped to their feet and began packing up. Sighing, he closed his notes and put them away in his bag. As soon as the rest of the kids had dashed out of the room, he stood up and walked over to his teacher's desk.

"Conan-kun" she began with a sigh. "I know you can do a lot better than this, your homework is great, but seeing you like this in class…"

"I'm sorry Sensei." he apologized, bowing his head slightly. "I'll try to do better in class…"

"It's alright, Conan-kun" she told him, shaking her head slightly. "Anyways, make sure that you and Genta get your project done for monday, alright?"

"Yes Sensei." he said. Conan turned and walked out of the classroom, with his bag slung over his back.

"Hey Conan." the voice of Genta rang out. Looking over, Conan saw the large boy leaning on the wall "The others went on ahead."

"Genta." the shorter boy greeted. Genta moved away from the wall and walked alongside Conan

"So, when do you want to meet up to work on the project?" his friend asked. Conan shrugged as they exited the building.

"I don't mind working on it today." he said as the two left the school grounds and began walking down the street. "Plus, who knows if there might be a case tomorrow"

"And your Uncle doesn't like leaving you alone." Genta finished "You know, he's a good detective and all, but he a jerk."

"Hehe, yeah he is." Conan agreed and chuckled. "But he grows on you after a few days."

"I'm guessing the smell of booze doesn't, though." the large boy couldn't help to add. Both of them laughed as they reached an intersection, where a construction worker stood by the edge. "What's going on?"

"Not sure." Conan said, walking up to the worker and putting on his cute kid voice. "Excuse me good sir, is something going on?"

"Pipe repairs, kid." the guy told him. Conan frowned, looking at the guy he seemed oddly familiar to him.

"We need to get over there sir." Conan told him, still pulling the cute kid voice. "Is there somewhere we can go to get around it?"

"Yeah." the guy pointed to a nearby alley "Gothere, it's the only way through the area."

"Thank you." Conan chirped, running back to Genta and dropping the act. "Apparently, we can go through there."

"Uh, alright." Genta said, adjusting his bag "You know, the way you switch between that cute kid act and your normal voice is kinda scary."

"Hehe, my aunt is an actress." Conan fibbed. "So I got a lot of practice." the boy peeked inside the alley, his eyes traveling up and down.

"What's wrong?" Genta asked, walking closer to his friend. "You see something weird?"

"No, nothing" he responded, glancing back at the worker, who was looking in the opposite direction. "There's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way…"

"Well, the only way to my house is on the other side of the street." Genta stated, crossing his arms. "So, either we go through there, or we go and work at your house."

"Fine." Conan said, shaking his head as he walked into the alley. "Uncle hates it when I bring people over anyways…" both boys walked into the alley, not seeing the smile that formed on the worker's face. Both boys walked down the dark alley, carefully stepping around garbage and rats.

"This doesn't look right…" Genta muttered, looking around anxiously.

"Yeah" Conan agreed, coming to a stop and glancing around. "Let's head back. Uncle is just going to have to deal with two kids in the office for a while."

"Yeah, good idea." Genta agreed too. Both of them turned around, but stopped dead in their tracks as a cold voice rang out from behind them.

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere" a cold, emotionless voice rang through the alley. Glancing behind him, Conan felt all the blood rush away from his face as he stared at the tall, silver haired man standing over them, his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat.

"G-Gin" he stammered. The man looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his comment.

"So, you know who I am then." he said, giving Conan a predatory grin. "Guess Rum was right about you being a threat to us after all."

"Crap" Conan hissed as Gin walked closer to him.

"C-Conan?" Genta stammered from behind him. The bespeckled boy shushed him and held up his watch, pressing a button that made the top flick upwards.

"Well well, what do you have there?" Gin asked, giving him a nasty smirk.

"My way out of here." he said, pressing the button on the side. Before the sleep dart could fire out of the watch, a large pale hand wrapped itself around his arm, the dart hitting the hand instead. "The hell!?" he screamed, glancing back, paling even more as the face of Gin's assistant loomed down at him. "Vodka…"

"I-I tried to warn you…" Genta muttered as he struggled against Vodka's grip. The large man simply threw them both to the ground.

"Ow…" Conan muttered, before glaring at Gin. The silver haired assassin looked at the two of them as he pulled a small handgun from his coat. Genta whimpered, his eyes locked onto the polished black weapon.

"Too bad there's two of you, but I have instructions with how to deal with witnesses." Gin said, pointing the gun at Genta.

"P-Please don't!" the large boy cried, tears running down his face.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Gin said, pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Conan shouted as a flash escaped from the muzzle. He looked over to Genta, fear melting into confusion as he saw a bright blue dart sticking out of his friend's stomach. Genta mumbled for a second before collapsing into a heap, snoring loudly.

"And now it's your turn." Gin said, pointing the gun at Conan and pulling the trigger. The bespeckled boy winced as he felt the dart's needle peirce into is skin and he instantly began to feel drowsy. Despite the lethargy, he climbed to his feet and tried to kick Gin, only to trip over his own feet and falling flat on his face. He groaned and glanced up, seeing Gin smiling at him as the world around him began to go dark.

"Good night, Conan Edogawa." the man told him. "Don't worry, from what I understand, you'll really like what's coming up" the sapphire eyed boy tried to say something, but he felt too tired to even move his tongue. He groaned as everything went black and he lost consciousness.

[====================]

Conan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, clutching the side of his head as he did so, the room slowly coming into focus.

"C-Conan?" he heard Genta ask next to him. "You there?"

"Yeah." the short boy answered, shaking his head "I'm here."

"Good." Genta replied. "Now, where is 'here'?" Conan blinked rapidly as the world around finally came into perfect focus. Glancing around, he saw that both of them were stuck inside of some kind of lab, and were chained to the wall by neck shackles. Conan looked around the room.

The two were surrounded by tables completely covered by beakers, test tubes and other pieces of chemistry equipment that reminded him of Haibara's lab. His eyes wandered further to the left and widened at what was there.

"I-Is that a chair?" Genta asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"I think so." Conan confirmed, looking over the two large objects. They were both pitch black with what seemed to be hundreds of belts and strips of what looked like rubber hanging off them. Frowning, he reached up to his neck and ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the shackle.

"This thing is so tight!" Genta groaned next to him. "I can barely breathe with it!"

"Yeah, mine isn't comfy either" Conan agreed, throwing his arms down. "Damn it, there's nothing! I can't find any way to get this thing off!"

"You think mine is like that too?" Genta asked.

"Maybe, let me take a loo-" Conan's words died in his throat as he looked over his friend, his cheeks lighting up red. "G-Genta…"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" the large boy asked, glancing over to his shorter friend, and his face went equally red.

"You're naked!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Both of them went ever more red as they looked down at their bodies.

"Gah!" Genta screamed. "I'm nude! Why am I nude!?" Conan however, was thinking of something different.

"Damn it! I've nothing to get out of here!" Conan hissed as he looked over himself again. He wasn't completely naked despite his first impression. Wrapped around his waist was a thin black belt and, attached to the front was a large metal block, which was wrapped around his member, keeping it completely hidden. With both of them distracted by their garments (or lack thereof), neither of the boys heard the doors of the lab open or the person who walked inside. They were only snapped away from their bodies by the voice of a boy their own age talking to them.

"Well well, I see that you just found about your new underwear." he said as he walked closer to them.

"W-Who are you!?" Genta shouted, putting up a brave face despite his beet red face.

"Oh, right." the boy answered, coming into view of the two of them. He was slightly taller than Conan, and was wearing a pure white lab coat along with a pair of shorts and sneakers. "You can call me Moonshine. It's nice to meet my newest test subjects."

"Test subjects!?" Conan exclaimed. Moonshine didn't answer him right away, instead he turned around and walked to get something from a nearby desk.

"Yes, test subjects." the redhead replied as he walked back to the two captives "You see Mr. Edogawa, the boss thought that you were a threat to us, so he decided that the best way to get you out of the way was to send you to me."

"W-What about me?" Genta asked, still trying to be brave.

"Oh you were just a witness." Moonshine just shrugged it off. "And the boss has a thing for not leaving anyone behind." he threw them what he had gone to get. "Go ahead and put those on."

"Wait, what?" Conan asked, peeking over and seeing what had been thrown in front of him. There were two shiny, ink black latex catsuits, one smaller than the other "You want us to put those on?"

"Course!" the young scientist told him sporting a demented smile. "I can't run experiments with you wearing nothing but your cages after all."

"W-We're not wearing those!" Genta shouted, to Conan's horror.

"G-Genta…" Conan whispered. "Don't do th-"

"We're not going to play along with your sick game!" the large captive screamed. Moonshine simply stared at the two, amusement shining in his eyes as he pulled a remote from his coat's pocket.

"You sure about that?" he asked, pressing one of the buttons. A loud buzzing rang from above the two captives, and Conan looked up, blood rushing out of his face as he saw two automated guns spring to life and swing around to face them. He heard Genta gulp as red beams shot from the guns, pointing right at their foreheads. "I'll ask you again, put on the suits, okay?"

"Y-Yes Sir." Conan muttered, climbing to his feet and grabbing the smaller suit. He heard Genta shuffling next to him as he inspected the suit. It was completely smooth, with no way to split it open to slip it on. Sighing, Conan grabbed the neck hole and stretched it open, slipping his foot inside of it. He shivered as he felt the rubber stick to his bare skin, almost as if it was coated in glue.

Shivering at the sensations that ran through his body, he slowly moved it upwards, gently smoothing out any wrinkles he found before it got to his crotch. He took a deep breath and pulled it up, the latex wrapping around the chastity belt and forming a rather large bulge that stuck outwards.

"Good! Keep it up!" Moonshine said gleefully. Conan glared at his captor as he stuck his hands through the latex, gently moving his fingers to make sure he could move without a problem. He sighed and glanced over to his friend. Genta had managed to slip on his outfit without difficulty, and Conan could see that the suit was tight enough to make sure everything underneath could be seen. Glancing down, Conan saw that his suit was very similar. Curious, he flexed his fingers and was shocked when he felt no resistance from the rubber. It felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

"There you go!" Moonshine said, pressing another button on his control. It beeped again and shackles around their necks opened and fell off, leaving both of them free to move around. "Now, go ahead and take a seat," the scientist told them, pointing at the large chairs. Before either one could say anything, the guns moved again, pointing at their chests.

"F-Fine!" Genta squeaked. "I'll sit down!"

"Y-Yeah, me too." Conan said. Both of them quickly dashed over to the chairs and sat down. As soon as their asses touched the seats, the belts sprang to life, quickly wrapping themselves around their latex clad bodies. Conan grunted as his arms were pinned to the chairs arms, same with his friend.

"There we go!" Moonshine chirped, walking closer to the two of them. "Now, I bet you're curious about what's going on, right?" neither of the boys answered him, but Moonshine continued. "Well, the boss decided that there are much better uses for leaks and threats than just killing them. After all, we do need slaves."

"Slaves?" Genta asked, looking at the young scientist with shock in his face. "Y-You want us to agree to be your servants, is that it?"

"Agree?" Moonshine repeated, chuckling slightly. "Oh, I don't need you to agree, Genta Kojima. You see…" he walked to a nearby desk and pulled out what looked like some strange kind of VR visor, and gently left it on top. "I'm going to make you my loyal drones. Soon, you won't remember anything except how much you love to serve me."

"W-Wait what!?" Conan exclaimed as the scientist walked over to him and removed his glasses, throwing them to the side.

"You heard me, Mr. Edogawa." the young scientist said, gleefully. He pulled out an ink black latex hood from his pocket and slipped over his head. Conan groaned as he felt the latex stick to his face and bonding to his skin. Moonshine stopped right above his mouth and shoved something into his mouth before fully covering him with the hood. Conan groaned through his gag and opened his eyes. He could still see perfectly through the latex, and he saw Moonshine slipping a similar hood onto a hysterical Genta.

"P-Please don't!" the other captive cried, tears falling down his face. "I-I'll do whatever you want, just please do- Hmph!" he muttered as Moonshine shoved the gag into his mouth. The boy scientist hopped back and whistled as he grabbed a couple of strange looking hoses.

"Now, I'm sure you're curious about what I'm going to do, right?" Moonshine asked. Both boys wiggled in the chairs. "Ah, good to see you're curious about it!" he walked closer to Conan and gently slid the tube inside of his hollow gag. "You see, these tubes will pump a special drug that will leave you open to all suggestions and will blurr your memories" he finished as he hooked the tube into Genta's mouth. "After that, comes these little beauties!" he exclaimed, pride clear in his voice as he grabbed the visors. "With these, your empty minds will be filled with your new identities! Those of two perfectly obedient, emotionless drones who will do whatever I tell you to do~" he sang, slipping the headset over Conan's head. As soon as the visor came over Conan he turned to Genta, slipping the other set over him with a smirk as he heard the large boy crying under the hood.

[====================]

Conan struggled in the chair, being completely unable to move.

"Hmmm!" he mumbled, unable to speak through the gag. The moment Moonshine had slipped the visor on, everything around him was completely blocked out.

He was sitting in what seemed like complete darkness, without any sound being able to enter his ears. After sitting in complete isolation for what felt like three minutes, he felt a slightly sweet taste being to flow into his mouth, making his eyes go wide in fear.

" _T-The drug!_ " he thought " _G-Gotta get it out!_ " Conan began shaking his whole body, attempting to knock the tube free, but to no avail. As he did this, the sweet taste became stronger and stronger, making his tongue tingle slightly. " _N-No!_ "

"Be calm" a voice whispered in his ears as the visor slowly turned on, displaying the same words that where just whispered into his ears, shifting between various colors. Conan quickly closed his eyes, but that couldn't keep the voice quiet.. "Be calm. Open your eyes. Let go"

" _Shut up!"_ he screamed internally. He held his eyes closed, but he began to feel slightly woozy as more and more of the drug was pumped inside of him.

"Be calm" the voice kept dronning "Open your eyes. Let go."

" _G-Getting hard to focus…"_ he thought, trying to shake his head. He slowly lost track of time as he sat there, keeping his eyes shut tightly. However, as time went on, the drug kept beating at his mental barriers, slowly cracking them and letting the commands slip in.

"Keep calm."

" _I-I have to keep cal- No!"_ he thought, squeezing the arm rests of the chair. " _C-Can't give in to this… I have to stay st-"_ his thoughts were cut off as he felt another large puff of sweet gas being pumped into his mouth, this one considerably larger than the last one. He groaned as it went down his throat, leaving the same tingling sensation through his whole body.

"You should open your eyes" the voice whispered, changing into a voice that sounded almost like his own. In a drugged out haze, Conan nodded slightly.

" _I-I should open my eyes…_ " he thought. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open. He was greeted by a large, multicolored spiral. His pupils dilated slightly as he stared at it.

"You should keep looking at the spiral" the voice suggested. "It feels nice to look at it"

" _I should keep looking at the spiral…_ " he thought, the words worming their way into his brain. " _I-It feels nice to look at it…"_ he took a deep breath, his whole mouth tingling as more of the drug flooded his body. Suddenly, words began to flash rapidly on top of the spiral.

 **LetgoForgetObeyDroneSlaveLetgoForgetObeyDroneSlave**

" _N-No"_ he thought in a split second of lucidity.

"You should read the words from the spiral." the voice whispered once again, alongside a huge blast of sweet gas into his mouth, sending him right back to his haze. "It's teaching you to be good."

" _I-I should read the words from the spiral."_ he thought. " _I-It's teaching me to be good…_ "

 **LetgoForgetObeyDroneSlaveLetgoForgetObeyDroneSlave**

" _L-Let go."_ he repeated internally. " _Forget... Obey… Drone… Slave... Drone?"_

"You are a drone." the voice whispered as another blast of drugged gas was pumped into him. "You are an obedient little drone"

" _I'm a drone…"_ Conan thought, finally succumbing to the drug and the voice. " _I'm an obedient little drone…_ "

"You have no name. Drones do not have names."

" _I have no name. Drones do not have names…"_ he thought as his names, both his original and his alias, started to fade.

[====================]

Moonshine smiled as he flipped to the next page of his book, only to have his attention drawn away by a rather loud noise.

"Hmmmm!" he lowered his book and peeked over to his soon to be drones. Conan was perfectly still, small bits of drool coming from under the tube. Glancing over to the other one, he frowned as he found the source of the noise.

Genta was wriggling around his chair and grunting loudly, obviously resisting the effects of the drug and still fighting to break free. Sighing, Moonshine left his Yaiba book on the table and hopped off his stool.

"Right, let's see what's going on here." he muttered as he walked over to the large latex clad boy. Getting closer, Moonshine inspected the tube and saw that it was still pumping gas into Genta's mouth as he struggled. "What is going on… Oh damn it, I'm stupid!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

"Hmmph!" Genta mumbled, still fighting to break free. Moonshine, however, ignored his struggles and pulled out the remote from his pocket and pushed another button. As soon as the button was pushed, more straps shot out from Genta's chair and tightened around him, leaving him completely immobile.

"I can't believe I didn't take your size into account, Genta Kojima." Moonshine said, shaking his head as he fiddled with his remote even more. "You would obviously need more gas than a shrimp like Conan." he smiled as he pushed another button. Genta's body went stiff as, through the hose, a huge dose of drugged gas flowed into his body, and then was pumped into him at a double dose from earlier. "I'm sorry about that." he said as Genta's body went limp, and drool began to pool under his gag, exactly like the shorter boy next to him. Moonshine smiled and went back to his seat and grabbed his manga again, waiting patiently for the process to be complete.

[====================]

Simply staring at the words and listening to the whispers was how the short, latex clad boy spent the next two hours. More and more words were flashed in front of him as the voice kept whispering in his ear, slowly and meticulously molding his mind into what his new master wanted it to be. Soon, the drug finished its work and wiped his mind clean. He couldn't remember anything from before he was strapped to this chair. Not his name, his age, where he lived. He couldn't even remember his own face.

"You are not a person. You are a drone. Drones are tools, and are treated as such."

" _I am not a person. I am a drone."_ he said mentally " _Drones are tools and are treated as such."_

"You have no name, you have a number." the voice said, as the lights of the visor began to dim. "Your number is #098."

" _I have no name, I have a number"_ he thought, the visor turning off completely. " _My number is #098."_

"Good drone." the voice said, and then it went quiet. The drone sat in complete darkness for a few minutes, not really caring or reacting. Then, he felt the visor being removed and the tube being pulled from his mouth, along with the gag. Blinking to get used to the lights, the drone simply sat there and looked over his body.

He saw that he was no longer bound to the chair, with the belts hanging to the sides. He also noticed that he was now wearing thick gloves and boots over his catsuit

"Stand up." he was ordered. He instantly got to his feet, the latex of his suit squeaking loudly as it moved from the chair. #098 stared ahead the person who had just spoken to him, it was a boy wearing a lab coat and holding some kind of remote "Report your status."

"Drone #098 processed and ready for duty, Master." he answered like a robot.

"Drone #097 processed and ready for duty, Master." an equally robotic voice said, right next to him. Glancing over, he saw another drone standing at attention like him. Despite being large, both in height and width, #098 couldn't see any differences between the two of them, they had the same glossy latex covering them from head to toe, both of them where wearing identical boots and gloves.

"Perfect!" their master said. #098 looked back to him, who was smiling as another person walked inside, this one being a tall blonde woman. She looked at #098 and sighted, before turning to their Master.

"So, that's it?" she asked.

"Yes" their Master said "They're now perfectly obedient drones that will do whatever I tell them to."

"Really?" she said, glancing at the two drones again. "Prove it"

"My pleasure." the Master said, turning to them. "#097, smack #098's ass!"

"Yes Master." the other drone said. He turned around and smacked #098's rubber clad butt. The shorter drone didn't even flinch as the smack echoed through the room despite the burning pain that he felt, instead he kept staring at the two people in front of him.

"See?" the Master said, giving the woman a huge smile. "They do whatever I tell them to, and won't complain about anything, not even pain."

"Well, it's quite impressive." the woman said, walking closer to them. "We can leave them alone right?"

"Course we can!" the master confirmed "They'll stand there until I come back and give orders."

"Good." the woman said. "Since I felt like celebrating our newest member."

"Ooh, that sounds perfect!" the Master said, quickly taking off his coat and throwing it to the side.

"Heh, I thought you might like that." the woman said, crouching down and whispering something into #098's ear. "I'm sorry, Silver Bullet. I'll keep Angel safe for you" she stepped back and, after giving him one last, pity filled look, walked out of the room with their Master.

#098 was confused by what the woman had told him. He had no idea what he had to do with Silver Bullets or who this angel was, but he buried those thoughts. Drones weren't meant to ask questions after all, they are just meant to obey without question.

And that's what #098 and #097 do. Their drones and they will obey their master. No matter what.


	22. NOT A STORY (Author Note)

**Hi everyone!**

 **This isn't a new story. Sorry bout that, but there isn't another way to really get to you guys on here without doing this.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to let you all know that I've opened commissions for my yaoi stories!**

 **There's a link on my profile if you guys are intersted.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my little ramble. I'm hopping to get a new story out as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Moby**


	23. Poke-Zoo Sample

Ash Ketchum smiled as he glanced out the window of the train, watching as the trees flew past him. He smiled as he saw a small group of flying Pokemon moving close to the train, trying to keep up with the cars, and looking further, he could see a small bit of grey poking through the green.

He leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes off the window and smiling as he saw the yellow fuzzy yellow form of his best friend. Ash reached over and ran his fingers through his partner's fur.

"Piiiikaaaaaa" Pikachu chirped as he felt the scratching, quickly opening his eyes, and giving his trainer a smile"

"Hehe, wake up buddy," Ash said, pointing out the window "We're nearly there". The yellow rodent's smile grew a little bigger and he dashed up Ash's arm, coming to rest on his shoulder and glanced out the window, Ash doing the same.

The two grinned as a large city came into view, the never-ending trees being quickly replaced with huge amounts of buildings and street lights, with a few bird pokemon flying from pole to pole, chirping with each other and the people below.

"Attention passengers" the conductor's voice rang through the train's intercom "We are now arriving at the Viridian City station. Everyone who wishes to get off here, please pick up your items and pokemon." Ash smiled and hopped to his feet, Pikachu still on his shoulder as he reached upwards to grab his backpack, which he slung over his white hoodie. As he walked out of his cabin, he smiled as he remembered why he was riding this train back home.

He had recently arrived back in the Kanto region after a huge trip through the islands that separated his home and the distant region of Unova, along with two good friends he had made over there, the food-obsessed Gym leader Cilan, and the would-be dragon type master Iris. The three had traveled for quite a long time, as Ash collected his gym badges and went on to challenge the league. He also managed to also somehow get involved in the plot of another group with aspirations of taking over the world, in this case, Team Plasma. He shook his head as he walked to the exit ramp and stepped off, smiling as he felt the fresh air of Veridian hit his nostrils.

"Man, its good to be back in Kanto, eh Pikachu?"

"Pika pika" his pokemon chirped, nodding in agreement. The two walked out of the area and into the train station itself. The building was completely packed with people, most of the trainers, who were rushing around from one place to the other, pokeballs jiggling on their belts as they did so. The spiky-haired boy smiled as he walked down the path set out for getting off the trains, and walked out into the city proper. The two friends smiled as they saw the large skyline of the city stretch out in front of them. Pidgeys and other birds pokemon were bunching up in trees, occasionally dashing down to grab something from the ground.

"Man, this place looks a lot better, right pal?" Ash asked his friend, walking down the stone steps of the train station

"Pika Pikachu" the small electric type chirped in agreement.

"Yeah" Ash agreed. The two began walking down the streets, weaving in and out of the people who walked around. After walking for a few minutes, the two friends arrived in front of a large, red-bricked building with a huge fountain in front of it. Ash smiled as he looked at the structure

"Wonder if Agatha is still the gym leader her-"

"LOOK OUT!" he heard someone scream.

"Huh?" the black-haired boy muttered, turning to his left, only to be knocked down to the ground "Gah!" he exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" his partner shouted, jumping off his shoulder and getting on a fighting pose. Ash shook his head and looked down, seeing that what had knocked him over was a small, brown canine pokemon with a big puffy collar and a few rocks sticking out of his neck and a pair of huge blue eyes, its tongue hanging out as it panted. Pikachu growled at the brown dog, sparks begin to fly from his red cheeks, making the dog jump off Ash's chest and back off, whining slightly.

"Calm down, Pikachu," Ash said, scratching his friend's head. A split second after that, another boy ran up to them, sweat running down his face as he came to them.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy asked, walking to Ash and helping him up

"Uh, yeah," the raven-haired boy said, slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of the boy

"Oh good," the boy said with a sight, giving Ash a quick grin, before turning to the small pokemon "Bad Rockruff!" he shouted, chastising the pokemon "What did I tell you about running off?"

"Rock" the pokemon muttered, its hears drooping in sadness.

"I'm sooo sorry about that!" the boy said, picking up the Rockruff, shaking his head "This little guy is a huge amount of trouble!"

"Hehe, its no problem" Ash chuckled, looking over the other trainer. He seemed to be around Ash's own age. He had a head full of deep red hair, a color shared by his eyes. He was really pale, almost as if he hadn't seen the sun in a long time, and he was wearing a black jacket with red trims and a pair of jeans, his shoes sharing the same color scheme as his jacket. " _That color looks kinda familiar…"_ Ash thought as he looked over the kid

"Umm, hello?" the boy muttered, waving his hand in front of Ash's face

"Huh, oh sorry!" Ash said, his face going red in embarrassment "Guess I spaced out there for a sec. I'm Ash" he stretched out his hand

"Ash?" the other boy asked, his eyes widening slightly "Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes," the spiky-haired boy said, slightly confused by the reaction. A huge smile broke onto the kid's face and he grabbed Ash's hand and shook it violently.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" the boy said with a huge grin on his face "I'm Kamon! Its an honor to meet you, Ash!"

"Eh, really?" Ash asked, quickly yanking his hand free from Kamon's grip

"Sorry…" the redhead said, his face going scarlet "I got a bit carried away…"

"It's not a problem" Ash muttered, still taken aback by the other boy's enthusiasm. "But, why did you want to meet me?"

"Why?" Kamon asked, a look of surprise on his face "Dude, you're a finalist from two pokemon leagues! I've been wanting to meet ever since I saw you in the Ever Grande Conference!"

"Really?" Ash gasped, his eyes widening.

"Yeah!" Kamano said

"Ruff!" the pokemon in the boy's arm yipped in agreement

"Wow…" Ash muttered, rubbing the back of his head "I've never met anyone who's seen me on the league before…"

"Really?" Kamon asked, letting his Rockruff go, the small dog pokemon calmly sitting right next to his trainer, wagging its tail. "That's a shock. I've seen you in every single one. You got cheated back in the Lily of the Valley Conference by the way"

"Hehe" Ash giggled nervously, unused to the attention, glancing back to the gym "Hey, do you know if the gym is open?"

"Uh?" Kamon asked, looking at the bricked building behind them "Nope. That place's been closed for a while now. Why do ask? Don't you have the Earth Badge?"

"Oh yeah, I do," Ash said with a nod "I was just wondering because the gym had a temp last time I came through."

"Oh yeah. That old lady with the ghosts…" Kamon said, walking closer to the stairs "Yeah, she left a few months ago, apparently, they found out a few things out about the last gym leader"

"Really?" Ash asked, looking at the redhead "What did they find out?"

"No clue," Kamon said with a shrug, "Though it takes a lot to get a gym closed, so it must have been nasty"

"Jeez, that sucks" Ash muttered.

"Well, what can you do?" the redhead said, giving him a friendly elbow jab "So, what are you planning on doing?"

"I was gonna stop and ask how the gym was doing before getting on my way home" Ash explained

"Going home?" Kamon asked "I thought you came back after the Unova league"

"Nah, I took a long way round" Ash explained.

"Cool," Kamon said. Ash turned to the other boy before asking

"So, if there's no gym here, how are you going to get a badge?"

"Pfft, that's funny," Kamon said with a chuckled "Me, getting a badge. I'm not interested in going to the league"

"Really?" Ash asked, looking down at the small pokemon, who was happily wagging its tail "With the strength, this little guy put into that tackle, I thought you're were getting ready to go for the gym badges"

"Nah, he ain't mine" Kamon explained, petting the little pokemon's head "He's my dad's"

"Oh," Ash muttered, flushing slightly "Wait, if he belongs to you're dad, why are you taking care of him?"

"Oh, my dad's out of town" the redhead explained "He's out catching pokemon for our family project, so I'm in charge of taking care of the pokemon we already have"

"Family project?" Ash asked, Pikachu equally as curious as he tilted his head.

"Yeah," Kamon said, "I think it would be better if I show it to you. Interested?"

"Uh, sure," the young pokemon trainer said, much to the redhead's obvious joy. The redhead dashed up the stairs and called to Ash

"Come on!" Kamon called.

"Wait, I thought it was closed!" Ash shouted back, running up to the door, where Kamon was waiting for him

"As a gym, yes it is," Kamon said with a cheeky grin "But my dad bought it and turned into our family business"

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, shock clear in his face. The redhead boy simply smiled and swung the door open, and stepped inside

"Come on, I'll show you around" the redhead called from inside, the small brown pokemon barking, rushing inside along with its caretaker. Ash looked to Pikachu, who was still lying calmly on his shoulder.

"Pikachu" his friend chirped, nodding. Ash smiled and nodded back to his friend, before taking a step through the door.

"Woah…." Ash gasped, as the sight of the gym he had seen long ago spread out before him. The whole place was unrecognizable as a gym. The arena was completely destroyed, and in its place where rocks, trees and hundreds of plants with a criss-cross of paths in between. Where there were once seats for spectators, there were now huge plates of glass, behind which Ash could see small pieces of what seemed to be different ecosystems, like small patches of deserts, a couple of rocks that seemed to glow with fake magma and at last one that filled with water, with bubbles flowing upwards.

"Impressive, right?" Kamon asked, giving Ash a big smirk

"Y-Yeah" Ash muttered, his eyes wide in shock

"Pika…" his fuzzy partner gaped, equally as surprised.

"Yeah, its something else," Kamon said, pride clear in his voice "My dad and I have been working like crazy to transform this old gym into this"

"W-What are you doing, exactly?" the trainer asked, taking a step closer to the large, lush forests that now dominated the center of the building

"We're making a zoo" the boy explained

"A zoo?"

"Yep," Kamon answered with a smile "My dad's traveled a lot, and he's seen a lot of really awesome pokemon, most of which are not in Kanto, so as soon as he heard that the Gym was being closed, he decided to buy it and turn it into this!"

"Wow, it's pretty impressive" Ash admitted

"Hehe, come on," Kamon said, grabbing Ash's hand, leading the other boy deeper into the exhibit. All around the two, bird pokemon flew from branch to branch, swiping pieces of fruit and berries from them.

His eyes traveled around the whole area, he saw that hidden in between rocks and trees, there were tables and chairs, which seemed to be hidden wastebaskets and more things like that. Soon, the two reached the back of the area, sweat running down his sides as the humidity of the room came over them.

"Damn, I forgot how hot it was in here" Kamon wheezed, wiping the sweat off his forehead before looking back "How are you doing Ash?"

"Hah, yeah" the raven-haired trainer panted, as sweat ran down his face "It's pretty hot in here…"

"Yeah" Kamon panted as well, grabbing Ash's wrist "Come on, I know a spot where we can cool off a bit." the redhead led Ash to a small nook in the back of the gym, where a small folding table and stools where along with a couple of bowls for poke food and a small portable fridge. The redhead led Ash to one of the stools, where the raven took a seat

"Oof" Ash muttered, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair "Thanks Kamon"

"No problem Ash," the other boy said, taking a seat himself, the Rockruff taking a seat right next to his caretaker's leg. Pikachu jumped from Ash's arm and sat next to his trainer's leg, just like the other pokemon in front of him. The man reached down and cracked the small fridge open, pulling out a couple of water bottles, dumping one into the bowls and throwing the other bottle to Ash.

"Thank you" the raven-haired boy wheezed, quickly opening the bottle and chugging down the whole contents, Pikachu doing the same with the water in the bowl "Gah! That was amazing" he muttered as he put the empty bottle on the table,, only to see that the redhead wasn't drinking anything. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh I am," the other boy said with a nasty grin on his face "But I think I'll drink something a bit cleaner"

"Cleaner? What have you-" Ash's words died in his throat as the world around him began to spin, everything around him beginning to melt into colors "W-Wha is ha-happening?"

"P-Pika pika?" his pokemon grumbled from down below, right before collapsing to the ground, losing consciousness

"P-Pikachu!" Ash cried, trying to get up from the stool, but his feet stumbled over themselves, and he fell to the ground right behind his friend, the spinning of the world becoming faster and faster. Kamon smirked and stood up, walking closer to Ash, staring at him with cold eyes.

"Shh, don't fight it," he said, a nasty smile on his face "It will only make it more uncoftarable"

"W-W….." the pokemon trainer wasn't able to even get one word out before everything went black, and he slumped to the ground, completely limp and without.

/================\

Ash groaned as the world around him slowly began to return, his vision completely blurred and his mouth completely filled with a strange, chalky taste that seemed to have seeped into every single one of his taste buds. As feeling slowly began to return to his body, he realized that he was sitting down, though he really couldn't tell anything more, though he could hear a familiar voice coming from nearby.

"-ne. I'm gonna get started on him soon, father" a rather young sounding voice rang from his left.

" _Kamon!"_ Ash thought as he managed to recognize the voice, anger surging through him, but still without feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to screw this up, I've been working on this method for months, it won't fail on him."

 _What is he talking about?_ Ash thought as the booming sound of footsteps came from the same direction

"Oh good! You're awake!" the boy said. Ash quickly looked over to him and his frown deepened as he saw him. Kamon was no longer wearing the same clothing he had when he met him earlier. Instead, he was clad in a deep black T-shirt and a pair of baggy trousers with, along with huge combat boots. But what truly drew Ash's attention, and drew horror as well, was the bright red R stamped right over his heart. Kamon saw where Ash's eyes were and gave him a big smile.

"Like it?" he asked, puffing out his chest, even closer to Ash. The raven-haired boy growled

"Y-Your a member of T-Team R-Rocket!?" Ash managed to spit out, glaring at the redhead. Kamon wasn't bothered by the look, instead, he simply walked back slightly

"Yep," he said, popping the p

"W-Why!?" Ash choked out.

"Why? Cause my dad belongs to Team Rocket" Kamon explained, "And he's has had enough of you!"

"B-But I only know t-three people in Team R-Rocket!"

"Oh, you might have only met those three in-person," Kamon said, crossing his arms "But you have done more than enough to piss my dad off"

"I-"

"Plus, its thanks to you he lost his role here," Kamon said, waving his arms around "Not to mention that you destroyed his plans for Meloetta back in Unova!"

"M-Meloetta" Ash muttered, his eyes slowly widening in horror as he recognized who his captor was speaking off. "Y-Your dad is Giovanni!?"

"Yes, my father is the leader of Team Rocket," the redhead said, glaring at Ash "And until you showed up, our plans were going perfectly! When my father left for Unova, he was ecstatic! He was sure that every trouble that we've had for sooooo long was finally going to end! But then you came along and fucked everything up!"

"I-I'm-"

"Shut it!" Kamon screamed at him, clenching his fists tightly as he continued his rant "You destroyed everything we worked so hard to achieve! I helped him for months, researching all of the legends of Unova, sent right down the crapper!" he took a deep breath, before continuing in a much calmer tone "Though, I guess I do have to thank you for something. If it wasn't for the fact that you stopped Operation Tempest, dad would have never agreed to make this place!"

"W-What are you talking about!?" Ash asked, feeling fully returning to his mouth "T-This is a zoo!"

"A zoo? You actually bought that?" Kamon said, chuckling "Oh damn, I guess the cover is working great! This place isn't a normal zoo, sweetheart. This place is designed to get rid of trainers who cause too much trouble for Team Rocket. They stop being trainers and they become something a lot more useful…"

"Useful!? What are you talking about!" Ash shouted, finally trying to stand up from where he had been sitting, only to be stopped. He looked down, flushing a bright red. He wasn't wearing his white jacket and his pants, instead, he was completely stark naked, his flaccid member hanging out between his legs, as he was strapped down in spread eagle formation. While his ass was planted on the chair's seat, his arms where spread outwards, and his legs were lifted up to the same as his torso and leaving him completely exposed. "GAH! W-WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

"Gone," Kamon said calmly, walking away from the naked boy and to a rather large console with the Team Rocket logo stamped on its side.

"Gone? Wait, where are my pokemon!?" Ash screamed, thrashing against the bonds of the strange chair "What did you do to them!?"

"Oh calm down" Kamon answered, giving Ash a glare "Their perfectly fine, they're all getting ready to go upstairs to their new home"

"New home!?" Ash growled, still thrashing "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm, I think its better if I show you," Kamon said, before giving off a sharp whistle, which made Ash's ears ring slightly. As soon as the ringing ended, he heard the quick patter of paws, and he gaped as he saw Pikachu walking down to them.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, struggling to free himself. The small yellow rodent didn't react however, he simply stood there, staring at empty air. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" again, the pokemon didn't react, simply stared ahead "Pikachu, please! Do something!"

"Don't bother" Kamon said, walking closer to the yellow rodent "He won't listen to anything you say"

"W-What did you do to him!?" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, thrashing against the bonds with all the strength he still had left, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh, I just wiped his memory," Kamon said, walking closer to the entranced pokemon "After all, if the trainers who came in here had pokemon who actually cared about them, well… They would be found in five minutes. He's still not done" he poked Pikachu's temple, only for the zoned out pokemon to ignore him completely "It needs a few days to work completely, but by the time it's done, this little guy will think he's lived here all his life" he whistled again, and Pikachu took off back upstairs"

Tears were beginning to fall from Ash's cheeks as he saw his best friend run upstairs. Kamon saw this and gave him a small smile, walking over to him

"Oh, don't worry," the redhead said, running his fingers on his bare thighs, sending shivers through Ash's body "You won't care about that soon"

"W-What are you talking about!?" Ash growled. Kamon ignored him and instead walked over to the console, and typed in a code, the screen's lighting up brightly, and huge floodlight over Ash turning on, blinding him for a split second. Soon, all around Ash, loud whirring rang through the room as the floor beneath him split open and two large metal arms slowly rose, one of them a strange robot hand wearing what seemed to be a rubber glove and the other with what seemed to be a nozzle.

"Alright then, starting the conversion process!" Kamon cheered, pressing a few more keys on the console.

With a loud whirring, the nozzle drew closer to Ash, hanging right above his chest. The raven-haired captive gulped but wasn't able to do much more than gasp as the nozzle blasted him with a strange goo.

"Gaaaaaah!" he moaned as the goo stuck to his bare skin. Every single spot that the goo touched had its pleasure nerves light ablaze. The nozzle moved gently, gently covering all of Ash's torso and legs, but the boy didn't notice.

He was far too lost in the pleasure and arousal that it was sending through him

"Well, how does it feel?"

"Gyyyaaah" he moaned, drool dripping from his lips as stars danced through his eyes. Soon, the nozzle stopped spraying, and moved upwards slightly, leaving him panting with an overload of arousal.

Blinking tears out of his eyes, Ash glanced down and gasped at what he was seeing. His torso was completely coated in what seemed to be latex, reaching to right above his ankles for his legs and stopping right before his wrists on his arms. The latex, however, was still dripping to the ground. That didn't last, however, as the robotic hand then lowered and began to smooth it out, sending even more pleasure through his body.

"Gaaah!" he moaned as the glove gently ran over his legs, smoothing out the latex into a skin-tight suit and then began to move upwards. Ash looked down and gasped as he saw where the hand was heading next "N-No no no no! Please don't do it there!" the hand, however, didn't listen, and grasped his penis tightly "Gyah!" Ash gasped, panting loudly as the hand began to pump up and down on his cock, gently molding the rubber around it. Soon, the hand let go of the now fully erect, and snow-white cock and moved downwards, molding the rubber as it went along "Ah ah ah, okay. T-That's dooooooooooooooo!" Ash screamed as the finger of the robot went inside his hole, twisting around as it coated the inside of his ass.

Ash was left panting as the hand pulled free of his ass and continued to smooth the latex on the rest of his body. Soon, the hand pulled up. Ash panted as he looked down at his body. His chest was painted a greenish-brown color with a few random splotches of bright green, the upper areas of his arms were the exact same, but the areas closer to his hands were a bright, snow-white color. That same snow-white color was shared now by his legs, which stopped right before his ankles and leaving his feet bare and, what drew his attention the most, was the twitching, rock hard erection that was poking upwards. It was also the same, bright white color and was sending waves of arousal through all of Ash's body.

"Wooow," Kamon said, walking next to Ash, looking over his new suit "This looks a lot better than I thought it would!"

"S-Screw… Y-You!" Ash managed to gasp out through his constant waves of pleasure. Kamon shook his head and poked Ash's member "Gah!"

"Bad boy," the redhead said, shaking his head "You need a little more work to be ready" the member of Team Rocket then walked off and back to the console. Ash gulped as he saw the robot hand return, this time holding a small version of the nozzle from earlier. The hand moved to his head and began to spray his hair.

"H-Hey!" Ash shouted as the latex coated his hair. The latex stuck to every single strand, coating each in a small bit of latex, soon leaving his hair the same bleach white color that he had below his waist. Before Ash could say anything else, another hand raised up. "What nooooooooooooooooooooAaaaaaaagh!" Ash half screamed and moaned as he felt a rather large object being forced inside of his asshole. His hole opened wide to accept the phallus that was being inserted, only to close around it as soon as it was deep enough inside.

"What wrong? Don't like your tail?" his captor asked

"T-Tail?" Ash panted, looking down, his face going white as he saw what was now sticking out of him. A large, puffy greenish-brown tail with a white ring near the end was sticking out of him, every single slight movement making it bounce up and down slightly.

"Nearly done!" Kamon said, rushing from the console and to Ash's head. The latex-clad boy gulped as he saw his captor run his fingers through his now white hair before pulling out a small lime green helmet, which he gently slipped onto Ash's head. The captive was far too overcome with arousal to fight anymore and simply laid there, panting as Kamon walked back to the console.

"W-What are you doing?" the boy panted, looking at the redhead

"Now, I don't need to tell you," Kamon said, pressing a few more keys "After all, you won't be around for a while. Goodbye, Ash Ketchum" he pressed one last key and stepped away from the console. From the helmet, a small pair of headphones covered the ears of the captive as a large screen was lowered from the ceiling, coming to a rest in front of Ash's eyes. Suddenly, a strong flash of multi-colored lights hit his eyes, making his pupils go wide and his body to go limp, as the light wiped his mind, leaving it completely blank His eyes were still glued on the screen, where the multicolored lights began to move around in a pattern. His pupils followed them as they moved. Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

 **You are not a human** a voice whispered into his ears **You are a pokeboy**

"I am not human" the captive muttered mindlessly

 **You have never been human. You have always been a pokeboy**

"I have never been human. I have always been a pokeboy"

Left and Right

Left and right

As the lights danced, an image began to appear in front of them. It was a pokemon, one that looked like a monkey of some kind, with the same colors he had, and the same tail.

 **This is a Passimian. You are a Passimian**

"I am a Passimian…" he muttered, drool falling from his lips as he saw the pokemon begin to move

 **This is how a Passimian move. This is how you will move**

The boy didn't answer, instead, his wide pupils simply watched the video. He saw the Passimian move, hunched over. He saw him jump up and down, climbing up on deks and ladders. But as he kept watching, the figure in the video began to slowly shift.

The build becomes leaner, its snout retreating back into the face, and the fur, revealing a more human-looking face. The arms thinned and the fur around his paws, again showing human hands. The fur that remained shifted in texture, becoming a solid mass and becoming shiny. The last change was the legs, where the shiny coating retreated and revealed a pair of human feet.

He wasn't looking at some random pokemon. He was looking at himself. He was seeing he acted. He saw himself climbing up desks, playing on ladders, hanging off things with his feet. This was what he was. He wasn't a human. He was a Passimian. The images of himself melted back into colors, which resumed their pattern, moving left and right.

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

Again, an image appeared over the lights. This one was a boy, with a mane of scarlet-colored hair. He was completely naked and was in a pose of strength

 **This is your master. You love your master. You will always obey your master**

Again, the image of him reappeared, walking over to the boy. The redhead ran his finger's through the images hair.

"That is my master… I love my master… I will always obey my master"

The image of his master let go and pointed at the dick that was sticking upwards. The image of himself didn't hesitate and wrapped his lips around it.

 **You love your master's cock. You will always suck his cock. You will always be happy to suck it. You will always love to drink his seed**

"I love my master's cock. I will always suck his cock. I will always be happy to suck it. I will always love to drink his seed"

Both images disappeared once again, the lights resuming their pattern

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

Once again, the image of himself reappeared, staring right at him, his mouth wide open.

 **Passimians can't speak English. You can't speak English. This is how you speak. You will repeat.**

" **Passimian,** " his image said " **Pass. Passimian. Mian"**

"P-Passimian" the captive repeated, perfectly copying his image "Pass. Passimian. Mian"

His reflection slowly melted, replaced by the lights.

Left and right

Left and right

Left and right

 **Good pokeboy**

"Passimi!" the pokeboy chirped as the lights died and the headphones retracted. The screen quickly moved upwards and disappeared. Passimian sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

 _Where am I?_ He thought, looking around, seeing his feet and wiggling his toes. He jumped off the table, landing on all fours and beginning to move around, clambering all over the room.

"Hello, Passimian" a familiar voice called to the pokeboy. Passimian looked up from the floor and stars shone in his eyes. His master was standing over him, stark naked and his dick sticking outwards.

"Passi!" he exclaimed, rushing over to his master and gently touching the penis, acting as if it was a religious idol.

"Go ahead, Passimian," his master said, running his hands through his rubbery hair. The pokeboy didn't hesitate, just like his image earlier, and wrapped his lips around his master's dick.

"Gah!" his master gasped, still running his hands through Passimian's hair "That's it, keep going!"

"Hm!" he said, moving his tongue faster and faster.

"Gyah! Oh, this is awesome!" his master exclaimed, looking at the pokeboy with joy in his eyes "You know, I think I'll talk to my dad, see if I can get you some friends, how does that sound?"

Passimian didn't answer. He didn't really care if there were others. All he needed was his master and his penis. And that's what he had right now, so he was more than happy.

 **I hope you guys liked that one!**

 **This is the first in a new story I'm making, following this same theme and characters. If your interested, please check it out!**


	24. Greenhouse Accident (Harry Potter)

Harry Potter gently dipped the tip of his quill into the ink bottle as he continued to write down what was written on the blackboard, not really listening to what the professor was saying as he struggled to write with the large feather.

" _Damn it!_ " he thought as a large blot of ink fell from the tip and left a large blob on his parchment. He sighed and grabbed his wand, which was laying on the desk and pointed it at his notes "Skurge" he muttered as he waved it over the parchment. The large stain instantly vanished into thin air.

"Well done Mr. Potter," a squeaky voice said right next to him, making the black-haired boy jump slightly. He glanced over to his left, seeing the beaming face of his professor Flitwick, his charm's teacher "An excellent use of the Skurge charm"

"Um" Harry stammered, his face going red due to the praise he was receiving "T-Thank you professor" the short man simply gave him a small grin

"Two points to Gryffindor," he said, before turning around and walking back to the front of the classroom, clapping to get everyone's attention

"Alright everyone quills down!" he shouted. Harry silently cheered as he put the cork back on his ink bottle and threw his quill back into his messenger bag. "Now, I hope all of you wrote this down" Flitwick pointed at the blackboard with his own wand, flicking it and wiping it clean, a piece of chalk floating and beginning to write something different on its own "Now, I want three inches of parchment about the effects of the Cheering Charm and its possible applications in a duel. Dismissed!" he clapped his hands again. As soon as he said those words, everyone in the classroom began putting their things away and talking to each other, making a general loud noise through the room.

"Hey, Harry" a familiar voice rang close to the Boy-Who-Lived ear. Looking up, Harry smiled as he saw his best friend, Ron Weasley standing over him.

"Hi Ron," the raven-haired boy said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry I couldn't sit next to you, mate," the redhead said as the two walked out of the room, sandwiched between the rest of the students "Hermione offered to help me out, and she sat on the other end of the room"

"It's fine," Harry said, waving his hand "Speaking of which, where is Hermione?"

"Oh, she right behind…" Ron said, the words dying in his throat as he turned around, seeing no one standing there "The hell? She was right there a second ago! How is she doing that?"

"I have no idea," Harry said, shaking his head in confusion. "It's like she can teleport or something…"

"Seeing how many classes she's taking, she would need to teleport to get all of them," Ron said, shaking his head as the two continued walking "Speaking of classes, what do we have now?"

"I dunno… Give me a sec" Harry responded, digging through his bag and pulling out a piece of parchment "Okay…" he muttered as he skimmed through it "We have… Herbology with the Hufflepuffs now"

"Herbology?" Ron asked "Well, at least we won't have to write anything down"

"Amen," Harry said, stuffing the sheet back into his bag "If there's one thing I miss about the Muggle world, it's pens. I hate quills"

"Hehe" Ron chuckled as the two climbed down the stairs, heading to the ground floor of the school "You know, most of the time I have no clue what you're talking about when it comes to muggles, but I actually agree with you there"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah" the redhead confirmed with a nod as they exited into the school grounds, the large stone structure of Hogwarts giving them some shade "My brother Bill lent me a couple in Egypt to work on my homework. I wasn't too sure when he first gave them to me, but now I can't believe that we don't have them here!"

"Yeah," Harry said, giggling slightly at his best friend's reaction. The two continued in silence as they walked through the Hogwarts grounds, quickly reaching a long line of glass buildings with wooden dragons carved into the roof support, where a large crowd of students, some with red highlights on their robes, some with yellow. A slightly chubby boy with sandy blonde hair looked over at them and gave them a shy wave. The two young wizards smiled as they walked over to the blonde "Hi Neville"

"H-Hi Harry. Hi, R-Ron" the chubby Gryffindor.

"So, any idea what we're covering in there today?" Harry asked his shy friend. Neville shook his head, but before they, the glass pained doors of the greenhouse swung open, and out walked a rather large woman with wavy gray hair and faded yellow robes stepped outside, looking at the assembled students with a smile.

"Good morning everyone," she said, slipping off a pair of mud-cacked gloves "Now, come on in, I've got something really special for you"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other for a split second, before following the rest of the class inside the greenhouse.

"Wonder what she wants to show us?" Harry whispered to the blonde that walking right next to him

"No clue," Neville said, his nervous stutter replaced by an obvious tone of excitement, which made Harry roll his eyes slightly at his friend's enthusiasm, "It's a bit hotter in here than normal though…"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're right…" Harry muttered as the class approached a pair of tables, a few beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The greenhouses were normally rather humid and warm, which Harry considered being both a blessing and a curse during winter, but it was a lot hotter than normal. The glass on the walls dripped with condensed water, the raven-haired boy frowned as his own spectacles began to fog up slightly. The professor smiled as the class settled around the tables she had set up.

"Now," she said, clapping her hands "I'm sure a couple of you have noticed that hotter than last year in here"

"Yeah, hard not to" Harry whispered to his friends, pointing at his glasses. Neville gave a sympathetic look while Ron bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from giggling.

"Oh, honestly" a familiar female voice rang out from behind the two of them. Quickly turning around, the two boys saw Hermione Granger standing there, a piece of parchment and quill in her hands, looking at the two with a look of exasperation.

"What the- How- When did you get here!?" Ron exclaimed in complete shock

"I got in here when class started Ronald," she said, pulling out her wand and pointing it Harry's face "Impervius". As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the fog and mist evaporated from Harry's glasses, and simply refused to stick to the glass again.

"Thanks, Mione" Harry muttered. The bushy-haired girl didn't respond, instead of giving him a friendly before turning back to Sprout, who was bringing over a tray filled with strange colored plants. As she set them down, Neville gasped

"Are those…." he muttered

"I see you recognize these, Mr. Longbottom" Professor Sprout said. Neville blushed a deep scarlet as everyone's eyes were drawn to him. "Anyways, anyone, aside from Mr. Longbottom, recognizes these plants?"

Harry leaned forward slightly, looking at the tray. Sitting there were three plants, the first looked similar to a regular Pitcher Plant, a large leaf in the shape of a jug with a leaf at the top that was made to drop whatever landed on it inside, but instead of the traditional green, it was a deep blue. Right next to it was what seemed to be an extremely large Venus Flytrap, it was just a large pair of the 'pincers' and a rather large white flower was sticking out of the center. While those were strange, Harry's attention was fully on the third plant.

Never in his whole life had Harry seen a plant like the one sitting in front of him. It had a clump of strange-looking bulbs near the roots, with strange, semi-transparent growths poking out and wiggling around. It reminded the scarred boy of a snake using its tongue to smell. He shivered slightly, his eyes traveling to the top area of the plant, where three large purple bulbs moved around, almost as if it was looking around, taking them all in.

"That's a freaky looking plant…" Ron muttered

"Yeah" Harry answered. He drew his eyes away from the thing and looked around to all of the other students. Most of them looked completely confused, glancing around to the people standing next to them, but a couple of them looked completely disgusted by the things, taking great care not to look at the tray or the weird plants.

"No one?" Sprout asked again, and once again she received no response "Not surprising" she said, slipping her gloves back on and gently grabbing the blue Pitcher Plant, lifting it upwards, and showing that it had no roots "These are Carnivorous plants" she explained, a good chunk of kids gasping as they realized what they were looking it at. "Now, I gather that most of you are familiar with non-magical plants like these?" Most of the students shook their heads, but Harry nodded slightly "Mr. Potter" she called, making Harry jump slightly

"Y-Yes professor?" he asked

"Could you explain about Carnivorous plants to those who don't know?"

"Uh, sure," he said, shocked that Sprout had called him out. "Carnivorous plants are plants that don't get their energy from sunlight alone, they also eat bugs" he pointed at the plant in Sprout's hands "Those, for example, draw bugs in with sweet-smelling nectar and when they land on the leaf at the top, it folds up and drops the bug inside, where they get stuck in the nectar and aren't able to fly out"

"Very good Mr. Potter" the portly woman cheered "Ten points to Gryffindor" Harry smiled as the professor turned away and held up the blue plant for the whole class to see. "As Mr. Potter explained, that is the definition of a non-magical Carnivorous plant. However, these are the magical version of those plants" she pointed at the blue Pitcher Plant she was holding with her wand "Now, the biggest difference between these plants and the ones that Mr. Potter described is simple" she waved her wand. With a flash of light, a small bluebird appeared and fluttered above the plant. The blue flora suddenly began to tremble slightly, and Harry could see that a strange mist was beginning to flow out of the top opening. Soon, the mist hit the small bird, which suddenly began to shudder in midair, before suddenly beginning to fly downwards to the plant, and landing on the leaf at the top. The bird swayed side to side as it stood, completely oblivious to what he was standing on

"It's like its drunk…" he muttered to himself as he saw the leaf collapse, sending the bird down into the Pitcher. The plant inflated like a balloon as the bird dropped inside, growing to accommodate the larger creature inside of it, before slowly shrinking back down

"Ew," Ron muttered, shaking his head at the display. Despite not saying anything, Harry agreed, that was not something he had wanted to see

"The main difference is that these plants will eat almost anything" the professor explained, gently setting the plant down on the tray once again "These plants can be extremely dangerous if you're not careful since they can also take a hand" Harry held in a chuckle at the collective gulp he heard from most of the other students. "Now, since these plants are so dangerous, you won't be working with them hands-on. Now, I want you to group up and take notes on these three"

After that was said, she waved her wand, and each of the plants levitated to a different table, and the students began to slowly drift apart over to different plants. Harry walked to the closest table along with Neville and Ron, where the weird-looking tentacle plant was.

"Alright," he muttered, pulling out a blank piece of parchment and a quill "So… What's this thing called?"

"I dunno," Ron said with a shrug, looking over to the chubby boy. Neville wasn't really paying attention at the two of them, instead, he was staring intently at the plant, as the tentacles wiggled around. "Neville?" again, the boy didn't answer "Nev! Hey, you okay?" the red-head waved his hand in front of the blonde's face

"Wha?" the boy asked, finally looking up from the plant, looking at his two friends

"Nev, do you know what this plant is?" Harry asked, pointing at the thing with his quill

"I have no idea," Neville said, his eyes shining "Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome?" both of the other boys asked, glancing at each other

"Yeah! I have never seen anything like this in my whole life!" he exclaimed with a huge smile, his shame completely gone thanks to his new enthusiasm. He leaned in closer to the thing, his eyes shining with curiosity and joy as he saw the tentacles move around "I have never stumbled onto some magical plant like this, in any books or greenhouses I've ever visited!"

"Ehh, then maybe you shouldn't be so close to it, mate" Ron muttered, frowning as he saw the plant move around again.

"Oh don't worry Ron," the blonde said, waving his hand dismissively "Professor Sprout wouldn't let us work with something too dangerous"

"We did work with Mandrakes…" Harry muttered as he began to make a rough sketch of the plant "And you got knocked out cold by them…"

"Ah, calm down Harry," Neville said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The red-head shook his head and turned his attention back to Harry, peeking at the parchment

"Nice sketch Harry," Ron said. The raven-haired wizard blushed slightly, as he kept working on the sketch "So, how did you know all that stuff about carnivorous plants?"

"Well, remember how I said that my Aunt likes to have me working in the garden?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ron asked

"Well, one time, Dudley saw a picture of one in a magazine and told her he wanted one" Harry shook his head as he remembered the temper tantrum his cousin had thrown "After he got it, I got the job of taking care of it. So, I had to do a lot of research on how these things worked. I had no idea there were magical versions of them"

"Their extremely rare," Neville said, finally drawing his attention away from the plant and into the conversation "There are none in England. They can only be found in South America and Australia. Professor Sprout must have gone through a lot of trouble to get her hands-on these"

"Yeah," Harry said, still sketching out the plant, making sure to get as many details as he could. As he did this, Neville continued to oggle the thing, gently poking it with his wand, trying to get a reaction out of it.

Soon, however, Sprout loudly clapped, snapping the boys' attention away from the plant and back to her

"Alright everyone, that's it for today!" she said, as most of the students began to pack up their things "Now, for next week, I want an essay describing the differences between a muggle Venus Flytrap and a magical one. Two inches minimum!"

"Gah, two inches!?" Ron groaned as Harry stuffed his parchment back into the bag.

"Oh, calm down mate," Harry said with a shake of his head "It could be worse. At least we have something to work with this time round"

"True," Ron said, shaking his head "Plus, we don't have to make up horrible deaths this time around?"

"Haha, yeah!" Harry said with a giggle, turning back to his blonde friend, who was taking one last look at the strange plant "Nev, come on. We can't be late for Defense"

"Yeah, just a second…" Neville said, leaning in even closer to the plant

"Mate, what's up?" Harry asked, walking closer to the other boy

"I think it's about to do something…" Neville explained, pointing at the plant. Looking closer, Harry saw that the strange bulbs at the top of the plant were swelling, quivering slightly as the blonde's face got closer

"Uh, Neville," Harry said, slowly reaching for his friend's shoulder "I don't think leaning in is a good ide-"

 ***POP***

His sentence was interrupted by the loud sound of the bulbs bursting open, a slightly purple mist flying right into Neville's face

"Gah!" he exclaimed, waving his hands blindly in an attempt to get rid of the smoke

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, quickly grabbing his friend and pulling him away from the plant. The blonde boy coughed loudly as he grabbed his chest, strange wheezing noises coming from his throat. "Neville? Mate are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," the chubby boy said, still wheezing slightly "I-I'm *cough* I'm fine"

"You sure?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked, worry etched into his face as he helped his friend back onto his feet

"*Cough cough* Yeah," Neville said, with a little nod "It's not the first time I've gotten smacked in the face by pollen"

"I don't doubt that Nev," Harry said with a smile, "You sure you're up for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I'm good," Neville said with a small smile. Harry grinned back as the two walked out of the greenhouse.

"Good, now come on. I don't think either of us wants to be late to DADA"

"Hehe, yeah," Neville said with a quick nod. Both boys took off back towards the castle, leaving the greenhouse behind.

(==== _Six_ - _Weeks_ - _Later_ ====)

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, dressed in his bright scarlet quidditch uniform as opposed to the plain black robes he usually wore. He rubbed his eyes as he walked

"One of these days, I'm gonna kill Wood…" he muttered under his breath as he finished wiping away the sleep from his eyes. He swung and rested his broom over his shoulder as he walked to the door outside. "Honestly. Get up at 5 am on the day of the game. We need one last bit of training!" he shook his head "Honestly, we've never had any trouble with the Slytherin Team… Ch-" he was cut short when he saw that there was someone else in the room. Sitting on one of the many red armchairs, was the chubby form of Neville Longbottom. Harry stopped talking and frowned, looking over the boy. For the past few weeks, Neville had started acting stranger and stranger with every passing day.

At first, he hadn't really noticed anything, aside from his shyness decreasing slightly, becoming more open to others for a few days. But a week after the incident, he began to close up once again. This time, however, when someone approached him, he was more than happy enough to talk to them, usually talking their ears off about something or other. He had actually started to like this more open Neville for the first few days, but by the time the second week came, he started acting strange. He isolated himself, even more, spending more time in either the library or the common room, his face buried in books about rare plants.

After that point, it went like a downward spiral. Neville became more and more reclusive as each day passed, barely showing up to meals and classes, yet he never seemed to be hungry. Each time someone tried speaking to him, he went on about random things, plants, bugs, soil, sunlight. He just kept yammering until he was left alone, at which point he instantly stopped talking and returned to whatever he was doing earlier. Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at the boy, who was simply staring at the dying embers on the fireplace.

"Now that I think about it…" he muttered as he looked at Neville, who still hadn't noticed Harry "He never came to bed last night…. Has he been here all night?" frowning, Harry crept closer to the armchair

"Todays…" he heard the boy mutter under his breath "No more waiting…. Today I go…." Harry frowned as he heard those words, and stopped walking, looking at the sitting boy in confusion. He reached up to tap his friend on the shoulder

"HEY HARRY!" someone behind him shouted, making him jump slightly. Quickly turning around, he saw the identical faces of Fred and George Weasly looking at him, both of them wearing their quidditch uniforms and with their brooms slung over their shoulders. He glared at them, quickly turning around to look at the chair again, only to find it empty.

"The hell?" he muttered, quickly turning around. He just managed to hear the creaking of the portrait slamming shut. He groaned and smacked his forehead

"Hey Harrikins, what's wrong?" Fred asked, walking a little closer to the scarred boy

"Nothing," the raven-haired boy said, shaking his head. "I was just worried about Neville…"

"Yeah, he's been acting a bit weird lately" George admitted, patting Harry's shoulder

"But there's nothing we can do right now, Har," Fred said, giving him a big smile "We've got a game to win!"

"Yeah, come on mate," George said, smacking Harry's back "Wood will kill you if you're late for the pre-game warm-up!"

"Yeah yeah, alright," Harry said, shaking his head and followed the two older boys outside the common room and heading straight for the quidditch pitch.

(===============)

"And there goes another point for the Gryffindor team!" the announcer, Lee Jordan shouted, as the ball passed through the hoop on the opposite side of the pitch. Harry smiled as he flew above most of the other players, gently coming to a stop. He observed down to the rest of the field, seeing small splotches of red and green flying back and forth, clearly fighting over the ball, each attempting to force the ball to the other's hoops, and occasionally dodging the fast bludgers that tried to smack them. Harry grinned and looked up, scanning the horizon for any trace of the golden flash of the Snitch. His eyes traveled across the stands, seeing nothing and he looked up slightly, looking over to the grounds of the school, where he saw something that gave him some pause.

"Wait a second…" he muttered, leaning forward slightly, his broomstick gently moving him, as he looked. From where he was, he had a perfect view of the greenhouses, but something drew his attention, a small blob that seemed to be slowly walking over to the glass building. His eyes grew wider as he saw the blob enter the greenhouse "Neville" he muttered as he realized who it was "What is he doing over there? He's hasn't gone to class for a week…" he frowned all his attention on this.

 ***THWACK***

"The hell?" he screamed, turning around quickly. He saw one of the twins, he wasn't sure which one, floating right in front of him, panting as he gripped the bat tightly, and a hundred meters in front of them, one of the bludgers flew backward, the small iron ball stopping mid-air for a split second before flying downwards, its attention drawn to another player

"You alright Harry?" the red-head asked

"Uh, y-yeah. I just spaced out a bit" the green-eyed boy said "Thanks for the save, mate"

"No problem," the Weasly said, giving a big grin "Now, snap out of it, we've got a game to win here!" the red-head flew back down without another word. Harry let out a breath and tightened the grip on his broomstick's handle.

"Okay, the sooner I finish this game, the sooner I can go see what's wrong with Neville," he said, determination glowing in his emerald eyes. He scanned the field once again, this time spotting a golden flash close to the Teacher's Stand. He surged forward, pushing his broom to its limits, as everything around him became a blur. He sped downwards and quickly swerving to avoid the bludgers and the other players

"Sweet Merlin!" Jordan shouted over the microphone as he zipped past him "Look at Potter go! I've never seen him move this fast before! Something must have motivated him like never before!"

" _You don't know the half of it,_ " he thought, his eyes locking on the small, winged golden ball that suddenly came into view " _Gotcha"_ he reached out and snatched the thing out the air, slowing down and holding it up for all to see.

"He's done it!" Jordan screamed, over the cheers of Gryffindors "Harry Potter's caught the snitch! That's 150 points to Gryffindor and a victory for them!" Harry smiled as the snitch wings retracted back into the ball as he flew down to the ground. The rest of the team was already down there, giving each other high fives and smacks on the back

"Well done Harry" Angelina, one of the chasers, said. Harry simply nodded at her, hopping off his broom

"Harry?" Fred asked, looking at him with worry in his eyes. The raven-haired boy didn't answer him, instead of throwing the deactivated snitch at him

"Do me a favor and take my broom up to the common room," he said, not stopping for a second

"Take your broom- Hey, wait for a second Harry!" George exclaimed

"I've got to take care of something urgent," the Boy-Who-Lived said, not really listening to the others "I'll see you later" he took off in a sprint, dashing out the main door of the stadium instead of the locker room. "I can take a shower later" he muttered as he turned off the dirt path and cut through the grass, heading straight for the greenhouses. After a few minutes of running, he reached the row of glass buildings. "Alright… Made it…" he said, panting slightly.

He looked up to the greenhouses and frowned. He knew that Professor Sprout locked these uptight when there weren't any classes, he could even see the doors shimmer slightly as the wards reacted to his presence

"How did Neville get inside?" he muttered as he walked down the row of buildings. Each of them looked the same. Wooden dragon hanging over the door, which shimmered with magic as he walked past them. Soon, however, he reached one that made him gasp "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he stared at the entrance of Greenhouse 6. The door was slightly ajar, and what seemed to be steam was pouring out of it, making seeing the inside completely impossible. He couldn't look through the glass either, as something had grown out of control inside, completely covering the walls with green. He gulped, instinctively taking a step back. "I-I think I should go get some-"

"Yes sir" he heard a faint voice come from inside the structure, a very familiar voice

"Neville!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide in horror "Oh merlin, he's stuck in there" he frowned and stepped closer to the door, the steam completely covering him. "Gah!" he exclaimed, as the heat from the steam made his already sweaty body heat up even more. Thankfully, his vision wasn't impaired, the steam bouncing off the glass of his eyewear "Thank you, Hermione" he muttered as he forced himself through the steam and into the greenhouse proper. His eyes went wide as he got a good look around him, his mouth hanging open.

The inside couldn't even be described as a greenhouse anymore. It was a miniature jungle, with huge vines and bushes completely covering the walls, blocking the outside world from view. The only spot that seemed uncovered was the roof, where sunlight streamed downwards, covering everything from the vines coating the walls, to the grass and dirt that covered the floor. The inside was even more humid than normal, making even more, sweat drip off Harry's body. He gulped and began to slowly inch forward, wincing as the ground beneath him crunched loudly

"Damn it" he muttered as he kept walking, his eyes traveling all over the room, seeing if he could find anything that could indicate what happened "T-This is unbelievable" he kept walking forwards, seeing as the plants on the walls changed slightly, the vines becoming thinner, and looked more like leafy veins instead of plants. His eyes traveled across the whole room, stopping when he saw the head of his friend, right on the other side of a moss coated table. "Neville!" he shouted, walking forwards slightly faster "Mate, come on! We need to get out of here!"

The chubby Gryffindor however, didn't react to the screams. Instead, he simply stayed but, crouching down

"Neville!" Harry shouted again, even louder this time "Mate, this isn't funny! We need to get out of here and get Sprout!"

Again, the other boy didn't say anything. Harry frown grew deeper and he walked right past the mossy table

"Neville come on! We need to ..." Harry's words died in his throat as he finally got a good look at Neville.

The chubby Gryffindor was completely nude, kneeling inside of a small puddle that had formed on the floor, his hands to his sides and wrist-deep in the water. But it wasn't his nudity that made Harry freeze. No, what did was that he had four, bright green plants sticking out of his skin, seeming to grow from right above his shoulder-blades, and reached down to his lower back. Around his wrists and ankles were rings of dark green veins, that looked like some strange form of ivy that seemed to be growing from his skin. Harry gulped as he stared at the boy in front of him, who seemed to be in some sort of trance

"N-Neville?" he asked again. This time, the other boy did react. He quickly removed his hands from the water and got back to his feet, giving the wall of plants a smile before turning around to face Harry. The raven-haired boy gulped as he saw that whatever had changed Neville had also affected the front side of him. Harry saw that his normally blonde hair had a strange green tint to it, a tint that also seemed to have moved to his skin, though it was harder to notice there. But what really drew Harry's attention, was between the other boy's legs. Instead of his member, there was a rather large leaf instead, completely hiding what was behind it. Harry's face flushed a deep red as the other boy gave him a smile

"Hello, Harry," the boy said, grinning gently. Harry stepped back again, putting distance between the two of them

"N-Nev" he stammered in shock "W-What happened to you?"

"What happened?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion for a second "Oh right! I wasn't like this before! Thank you, master, I forgot"

"Master?" Harry asked, fear beginning to creep into his mind

"Yeah, the master is the reason I'm like this now," Neville said with a smile, taking a step closer to the black-haired boy. "It's soooo much better to be like this Harry! I feel like I've been reborn! It's amazing!"

"N-Neville," Harry said, still backing away from his transformed friend "Mate, listen to me, whatever this thing is messing with your head! You need to go see Madame Pomfrey, she can help you"

"Help me? I don't need any help, Harry" the plant-boy said with a smile "I don't need anything actually! Master gives me everything I need in exchange for me feeding him"

"F-Feed?" Harry muttered in horror. Neville nodded as a strange creaking noise rang through the former greenhouse. "Gah! What is that thing!?" Harry exclaimed as a long, thin tube rose through the mossy ground and moved over to Neville.

"Oh, I forgot it was time, master," the chubby boy said with an innocent smile. Harry watched in horror as the leaf covering Neville's crotch moved upwards on its own, and exposed the other boy's member, which instantly sprung upwards, twitching and erect. The vine slowly lifted off the ground, and the bud at the tip opened, swallowing the boy's cock in one go. "Gyah!" he gasped, a smile of pleasure clear on his face.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head and managed to snap out of his shock. "N-Neville"

"Gah!" the boy moaned, his eyes rolling, his whole body shaking with arousal as the plant pumped him. Harry could see large bulges in the vine, carrying Neville's seed off to the rest of the plants, which seemed to tremble, the color of their leaves growing brighter, and the grass beneath the two growing longer. Harry frowned and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the vine that was attached to Neville

"Okay, whatever the bloody hell you are" he sneered, tightly gripping the wooden stick "Let him go, or else!"

"Gah" Neville moaned as the plant sped up it's pumping.

"Fine then" Harry hissed, before slashing at the vine with his wand "Diffindo!"

"Harry, no!" Neville screamed through is a pleasure, but it was too late. A bright, small beam of white light flew out of Harry's wand and struck its target. The vine was severed clean in half, and thick white liquid poured out of both ends, splattering the floor and most of the plants. Not wasting a second, Harry grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him away, running straight for the door. "Harry, stop!" the boy exclaimed, struggling to release his arm from Harry's grip "Let me go!"

"No!" Harry shouted back "You need Madame Pormfrey's help!" the raven-haired boy reached outwards, ready to push the door open, only for a large vine to explode from the ground and slam the door shut. "Crap!" he shouted, pulling out his wand and pointed it at the vine "Diffindo!" just like last time, the light blasted out to the vine, which was slashed in half.

"Harry, let me go!" Neville said again, tugging at the other boy's arm "The master needs me!"

"Neville, listen to yourself!" Harry exclaimed. Before the two could do anything else, the ground exploded again, this time three vines popped out.

"Master is angry" the other boy whimpered "He doesn't want me to leave"

"Well, I don't care what this master wants!" Harry hissed again, turning around and casting the spell again. This time, however, the plants dodged the spell this time, and sprung forwards at him, moving at incredible speed "Incendio!" Harry screamed, a jet of fire shooting out his wand and setting all three of the vines on fire. But despite this, Harry wasn't able to breathe calmly, as another vine shot out of the wall, and wrapped itself around his wrist, dragging him over to the wall "Hey! Let go of me!" he shouted, as his grip on Neville weakened.

The plant boy took the chance to slip free of Harry's reach and ran over to the wall, taking the wand from Harry's hand.

"H-Hey!" the boy exclaimed

"I told you I didn't want to leave master, Harry," Neville said, grabbing his wand with both hands. The boy stared at Harry for a second before suddenly saying "Yes master".

* **SNAP***

"No!" Harry cried as his wand was snapped clean in two. Neville simply threw the two shards aside, onto one of the moss-covered tables which swallowed the wood, leaving no trace that it ever existed. Tears streamed down Harry's face as he turned to Neville "Why did you do that!?"

"Master told me to," Neville said as if that explained everything. Before Harry could respond, more vines shot out of the walls and ground, which wrapped themselves around the boy's other arm and around his legs

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed as he was lifted clear off the ground. Neville simply took a step back as the vines began to move around, somehow moving across the walls, as if there were unseen rails for the vines underneath all of the moss and vines. The plant brought him to the body of water he had seen Neville kneeling inside off, and lifted him right above it. He struggled against the vines, but it did nothing to help. Neville calmly walked right next to him, a big smile on his face as he walked right next to Harry.

"Master wants to see you, Harry" Neville said with a smile, "You should be honored!"

"Honored!?" Harry growled, still fighting against the plants "Why the hell would I be honored to see him?" Neville didn't answer, instead, some of the plants in front of him moved on their own, revealing a small, familiar-looking plant. "Wait a bloody minute. That thing is your master!?" he shouted

"Yes," Neville said, walking closer to the plant. Looking closer at the thing, Harry saw that the small plant had hundreds of roots and vines attached to it, that connected them to the other plants all around the greenhouse. "Master blasted me with his spores, that let me now that I was needed here for him. I've been coming over every day ever since, helping him grow bigger and bigger. He's a unique plant, Harry. There aren't any more like him in the whole world. He can only grow with by being fed semen"

"Wait, that plant can only grow by drinking jizz?" Harry asked, confusion over his face.

"Yeah," Neville said with a nod, turning around to look at Harry "He made me like this so I could serve him better" Neville smiled and ran his fingers over the ivy wrapped around his wrists "I don't need food or sleep anymore, Harry. All I need is sunlight and water, and I live forever! This is a blessing!"

"Neville, listen to yourself!" Harry said, but he was once again ignored by the other boy. Said boy had turned to the plant and nodded at it

"Yes master!" he said happily, turning back to Harry and walking closer to him, and tightly gripped his robes

"Wait, Nev what are you-" Harry was interrupted by the other boy ripping his robes off in one motion, and then ripping off his boxers, leaving him completely nude, his flaccid member hanging loosely between his legs "T-The hell did you do that for!?"

"He's ready, master!" Neville told the plant, completely ignoring Harry's cries. The plant gave no indication of hearing its servant, but the ground beneath them trembled again, as two vines flew out of the ground. It was identical to the vine Harry had cut earlier, and it did the same thing. It crawled up Neville's leg and swallowed his member with its tip, making the boy moan loudly. The other vine crawled up to Harry, wrapping itself around his torso and neck, the bulb coming to a stop right in front of his mouth. Before he could even blink, the bulb of the plant forced itself inside of his mouth, as the rest of the vine wrapped itself around his neck, making it completely impossible for him to spit the thing out.

"Mmmm!" he mumbled. Neville didn't say anything at this, instead, he moaned loudly as the vine began pumping him again. " _Damn it! It's milking him again! I can't cast any spells with this thing in my mo-"_ his thoughts were interrupted by a drop of liquid hitting his tongue. His eyes went wide as his eyes trailed the vine, and he realized what that liquid was " _Nononnonononononono!"_ he thought, but he was unable to do anything except struggle hopelessly in his bonds, as his friend's cum flowed into his mouth. He gagged for a split second as his mouth was filled to the point of bursting before he forced himself to swallow. With a huge gulp, all of the seed went down his throat, burning as it went down. As soon as the liquid went down, the bulb pulled itself from his mouth, leaving a small trail of saliva and seed drilling down from his lips. As soon as that happened, Harry's insides began to burn. "G-Gah" he groaned loudly, as his skin began to tingle, and his insides began to churn.

"Don't worry Harry" Neville said, walking closer to the bound boy "It only hurts for a few minutes"

"Agh!" Harry groaned as he felt something beginning to break through the skin on his back and his crotch "N-Neville… P-Please do somethi- AGH!" he shouted as, out of his back, four leaves popped out, and a large leaf came out right above his member. He panted as he looked over himself. Just like the boy in front of him, he had the same leaves, ivy on his wrist, but he also realized something. He felt different. He had been slightly thirsty before, but now he felt absolutely nothing, and where he had been sweating due to the heat, now it felt perfect, not too hot or too cold, just the perfect temperature. He groaned loudly as the plant lifted him again, moving it slightly closer to it.

"See?" Neville asked, walking right next to his friend "Don't you feel better?"

"W-Why?" Harry gasped out, his body still aching due to the changes

"Master wanted another boy to feed him," the other plant boys said with a smile as the vines came to a stop right on top of the plant that started all of this. The vine from before returned, slowly snaking its way to Harry, who groaned as soon as he saw it.

"What now?" he mumbled. Though the vine didn't attach itself right away, instead of wrapping itself around his waist, sending shivers up his spine as it touched the leaf on his crotch. The vines holding his legs suddenly moved, moving in a different direction "Hey! Stop!" he shouted, once again attempting to fight off the plants as they posed him with his legs up in the air, his leaf-covered crotch out for all to see "You already changed me! What else do you want!?"

Almost as if to answer, the black-haired boy heard the dirt right beneath him crack open, and his eyes went wide as he felt something probing his hole.

"GAH!" he shouted, struggling with renewed vigor, trying his damndest to cover his exposed ass "NO! YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the plant didn't wait for him to finish speaking, instead it simply jabbed the vine right inside of him. He shivered as he felt the cold plant snaking his way through his body "G-gyaaaaaah" he moaned, every single little motion the plant made as it moved, sending waves of arousal and pleasure through his whole body, and making the leaf on his crotch automatically retract, letting his boner hang loose, as it slowly became harder and harder "Why- gah- Why are you doing this?" he half screamed, half moaned as the vine reached his prostate, and began to gently tickle it. His dick sprung up like a pole after that, twitching in need for attention. Before the bound up boy could recover his breath, he felt a pair of warm hands wrapping themselves around his shaft "N-Neville!" he gasped as he felt his friend begin to gently run his hands up and down his penis.

"Like it, Harry?" the other boy asked, completely oblivious to how dirty what he was doing was, "The master said I should help you before his first feeding session with you"

"Gaaaah!" Harry moaned, unable to make an articulated response to the boy, as he masterfully ran his fingers up and down his twitching erection, gently teasing the tip with his thumbs "Gyuuh" he moaned even louder than before as he felt the plant move inside him at the same time as Neville gave his dick a gentle squeeze. As soon as he did that, the blonde removed his hand, at the vine wrapped around his waist sprung forwards and swallowed it whole, just like it had done to Neville beforehand. But it didn't start pumping him right away, instead, he heard another vine move around. Unlike all the other vines, though, this one dropped from right above him. It was a long, thin strip with a rather large bulb at the end, which moved and set itself right in front of his face, where it began quivering. Before he could even think about the thing in front of him, the vine wrapped around his penis began to run up and down his shaft, with what felt like a hundred tongues and fingers gently pleasuring his member, the rest of the vine gently wrapping his balls and giving them a light massage

"Gyaaaaauagh!" he shouted in ecstasy, but the moment he did so, the bulb burst open. A fine mist of bright purple spores flew right onto his face, going inside of his body through every single pore of his body, his mouth, and nose. As that was happening, the plant began to gently pump him.

" _It feels good, right?"_

"H-Huh?" Harry muttered, in between his gasps of pleasure

" _It feels good to be milked, does it not?"_

"N-No!" he said, shutting his eyes tightly, biting his tongue to keep himself from moaning anymore

" _Yes, it does. You know it does. I wouldn't lie to you"_

"W-Who are you!?" Harry half screamed, half moaned as his hips buckled, a thick line of cum beginning to flow out of his penis and right into the plant, which began to pump even faster "Gahahahahah!" he panted, a small smile formed on his face

" _How does it feel?"_

"I-It feels great" he gasped in an aroused trance, as even more semen was drained out of him. The plants all around him seemed to bloom slightly, becoming more vivid

" _Of course it does"_ the voice whispered again " _I would never make my boys feel bad"_

"Y-You're boys?" Harry muttered, confusion clear in his voice

" _Yes. You're one of my boys"_

"N-No" Harry muttered, shaking his head. "T-That's not right…"

" _Of course it is"_ the voice whispered, and Harry felt himself relax. Despite everything that was going on, there was something about this voice that was… nice. Like he could trust this voice with his life, and he would live a long and happy life " _I made you one of my boys"_

"Why?" Harry asked, his head began to spin due to a combination of the spores and the arousal from his milking, which was still going, despite the fact that he should have been empty long ago.

" _Because you're special, Harry"_ the voice whispered again " _I wouldn't just take anyone to be one of my boys, only special people get to become mine"_

"B-But why me?" Harry asked, moaning as even more of his seed was drained from him

" _Because of what my other boy said,"_ the voice said, " _He told me all about you. He told me how caring you were, how you went out of your way to help people. And you proved it to me when you came in here ready to take him from what you thought was a danger"_

"B-But, this is dangerous…" Harry muttered, but doubt was clear in his words. After all, if this voice was dangerous, why would it sound so nice and protective, why would it make him feel so good if it was dangerous?

" _I'm not dangerous Harry,"_ the voice said " _You're perfectly safe here. There is nothing to worry about here."_

"Y-Yeah" Harry mumbled, moaning again as more liquid was pumped into the plants "It feels so nice in here…"

" _That's right. Here, you don't need to eat, to drink, to sleep, none of that. You will never feel cold or hot. All you need is water and sunlight"_

"Yeah" Harry muttered, smiling as he felt the leaves on his back.

" _But out there, you will be cold, you'll be hungry and tired. You won't be safe. You don't' want to go back to that?"_

Harry shivered at that thought. "No, I don't!" he shouted, shaking his head violently "I don't want to be cold or hungry! I feel safe here!"

" _Of course you do,"_ the voice said, " _And being safe makes you happy, doesn't it?"_

"Y-Yes" Harry muttered. He did feel good and safe, so it made sense that he should be happy, right?

" _You like being happy, don't you?"_

"Yes I do," Harry said, nodding slowly

" _So, if being here makes you happy, you like being here?"_

"Yes I do," Harry said, a smile growing on his face "I do like being here! I'm safe and happy here! I don't want to leave!"

" _That's a good boy!"_ the voice said happily, which made Harry glow with happiness " _Now if you're going to stay here, you need to know the rules"_

"Alright, what are the rules?" he asked

" _You will take care of yourself and your friend"_ the voice whispered " _You will play with each other, keep each other's leaves and bodies clean and take in sunlight together. After all, you're both plant boys, there is nothing to be ashamed off"_

"I will take care of me and Neville," Harry said, nodding happily "I will do everything I can so the two of us are happy!"

" _You will never leave without permission,"_ the voice said, " _If you leave without telling me, you can grow cold and hungry, and you don't want that, do you?"_

"No, I don't!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly "I will never leave without permission!"

" _You will always let me milk you,"_ the voice said, " _But that won't be an issue, right?"_

"Of course not!" Harry said, shaking his head "I like being milked!"

" _And last, and most importantly, you will always call me master"_

"Of course master!" Harry said with a huge smile. His master didn't respond, instead, the plant that was sucking him detached from his dick with a loud pop "Gah!" he moaned as the plant moved away from his member, a trail of semen still attached to the top of it, and the leaf on his crotch recovered it. The vines gently lowered him back to the soft, mossy ground of the greenhouse, where he smiled at the other plant boy, who was kneeling in the small puddle and giving him a big smile.

"How do you feel Harry?" he asked as Harry kneeled into the puddle too, right in front of Neville.

"I feel sooooo good!" Harry said with a huge smile as he got comfortable in the water. He shivered slightly as he felt the water enter his body through his skin.

"Hehe, yeah. It's a bit weird the first time round" Neville said as he looked at Harry "You get used to it really quick though"

"It's already better than drinking water," Harry said with a smile, looking down at his body. Curious, he lifted his leaf and looked at his member, which was incredibly tiny at the moment. "Woah"

"Yeah, that happens when master milks us" Neville explained, lifting his own leaf and showing that his own member, which had been huge, was just as tiny as Harry's. "He drains every single drop, so it takes a while for our bodies to make more"

"Makes sense," Harry said with a shrug. The two plant boys sat for around ten minutes in the water, staring through the clear glass of the ceiling as the sky changed from a bright orange to pitch black, with a silvery sliver of the moon barely visible through the clouds. Harry looked down and smiled at Neville "First night here!"

"Yeah, same for me," Neville said "Master had me leave and go back to the tower for the last few weeks"

"So, what are we gonna do?" Harry asked "We don't need to sleep anymore"

"Well, remember Master's rules, Harry"

"Rules?" the green-eyed plant boy, thinking for a second, before snapping his fingers "Oh yeah!" he crawled closer to the other boy and looked him in the eyes

"What are you thinking, Harry?" the blonde plant boy asked

"I think of a way I can thank you and play with you at the same time," he said with a smile. He grabbed the other boy's shoulder and slammed his lips against his. The kiss was deep, and the two embraced each other as it happened, their tongues dance with each other for a good couple of minutes before the two separated and smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Harry" Neville said with a smile

"I'm not done yet, Nev," the green-eyed plant boy said. He broke the hug and scooted back a bit "Lay belly down"

"Okay," Neville said, flopping belly first onto the soft, mossy ground. Harry didn't waste a second, grabbing one of the other boy's feet and bringing it to his face. He opened his mouth and began to lick the other boy's soles, running it between the toes. "Uaaaah" the plant boy on the ground moaned "That feels amazing Harry!"

"After I'm done, you do it for me, deal?" he asked.

"Deal!" the blonde said. Harry smiled and returned to his work. After all, it was Master's rules that he and Neville clean each other, and he was gonna make sure his best friend was completely spotless.

(==== _Two_ - _Weeks_ - _Later_ ====)

Harry sighed as he laid belly down on the fuzzy ground of the greenhouse, sunlight washing over his nude body and being absorbed the four leaves on his back. Right in front of, his best friend, and fellow plant boy, Neville was moaning loudly as their Master milked him, the large vine pumping out liters of semen from the pudgy boy.

"Wow" the bespeckled boy whislted "You had a lot in ya today Nev, way more than I did anyways"

"T-Thanks-Gyah!-Harry" his friend moaned, as even more of his magical semen was drained from him.

Harry smiled, both at his friend and what had happened in the last few weeks. After his first day, his master had told both him and Neville that he had a plan to make sure that no ever bothered them ever again. He told them that his spores had the effect of changing affecting non-plant boys' minds, twisting them to think somethings and completely forget about others. The smile on his face grew wider as he remembered exactly what the Master had told them.

" _For this to work, my boys, I will need your aid"_ he had told them. Both of them had jumped at the chance of helping their beloved master, and when they heard the plan, they both agreed that it was genius.

Their master had them dress up in the remains of the old clothes they had once worn when they first entered their new home and had sprinkled them full of his hypnotic spores. He told them to wander the school until sunset, making sure to go to every corner that they were allowed to enter, making sure to touch every person that they came across. And the two gladly did it. Harry shivered as he remembered when he first exited the greenhouse, feeling that horrible cold wind hit his body, and thanking his master that his leaves were hidden by those horrible robes.

Finally going back inside of their glass planed home was the greatest moment in Harry's life. And once they came back, their master explained what it was that he had done.

With the spores spread through the whole castle, their master was able to twist the minds of all the wizards in the whole of Hogwarts, no matter their mental defenses, would fall to him. And using this, their master made them all forget about the two plant boys. As far as anyone inside of Hogwarts was concerned, there had never been a boy named Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter in the castle. In fact, for most, the names meant completely nothing, and their house would be remembered as always being an off-limits and overgrown greenhouse that students were not allowed to enter.

Harry was a little sad that he wouldn't really be able to see Ron or Hermione anymore, but that sadness disappeared completely during his next milking session. He had everything he would ever need in the greenhouse, with Neville and his master, though a couple more friends would be nice.

"Man, that one was great!" Neville gasped, walking over to Harry, the vine of their master retracting back underneath the moss.

"Hehe, yeah it looked amazing!" Harry said, climbing to his feet "Too bad I already had mine today"

"Hey, no need to have a long face, Har," Neville said, patting his friend's shoulder "I'll give you a nice foot clean later, that would make you feel better, right?"

"Hehe, yeah! It would! But you know, I still wish there were a few more-" his words were interrupted by a noise both plant boys hadn't heard in a long time. The greenhouse's door opening.

"I told Seamus there wasn't anything to worry about! Those galleons are mine" a familiar voice said, as the door swung open, and in walked a rather langley redheaded boy, with a face completely coated in freckles.

"Ron?!" Both boys exclaimed in shock. The redhead jumped, clearly not expecting there to be anyone in here, and looked over to them.

"What the!? Who the hell are you two!? Why are you nude!?" he shouted, his face going red "How did you get in here, anyway, the door was-" the words died in the other boy's throat as he managed to get a good look at the two boys, and his eyes went wide "W-Wait… H-Harry? Neville?" the boy clutched his head, clearly getting a headache.

"Well," Neville said, turning to look at Harry's eyes "Looks like we are getting a new plant boy afterall"

"Hehe, perfect" Harry said, his eyes traveling to the redhead, a smile growing on his lips "You know, I always found Ron pretty cute"

"Yeah, me too," Nev said, giving Harry an identical smile, "Though I think he'll look cuter without those robes"

"And a couple of leaves" Harry finished. Their master didn't say anything, but the two boys felt the familiar rumbling of vines moving under them. "Well, looks likes like tonight is gonna be a lot more interesting than we first thought!"


	25. All Hallows Week (Original)

_**Hello everyone! Sorry this one is a bit late. October was a bit of a messy month for me, so I wasn't able to get it done before this week. Sorry bout that. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy my (slightly late) Halloween story!**_

* * *

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Gah!" the young blonde Matthew Pinkerton screamed, and jumping up from the bed, looking around wildly. The only thing that met his sight was the shape of his roommate calmly snoozing away, half of his limbs in a tangled mess of sheets. "Glad to see at least one of us can sleep soundly" he muttered as he threw the covers off his bed and crawled to the window. Gently moving the curtain aside, the boy's eyes widened as he saw the monsoon that was washing over the school grounds. Crashes of pink and purple lightning crackled through the sky, thunder following a few seconds later, all of them equally as loud. "Damn, I didn't even know it could rain this much out here" he whispered, watching as large water droplets smashed against the glass.

Matthew Pinkerton wasn't from around here, listening to one word out of the boy's mouth made that painfully clear. He was a transfer student over from the US, and it wasn't easy for the boy to get accustomed to the new life of a British boarding school. The hardest part of it all was the sleeping arrangement since the young boy was used to having a room all to himself, but here everyone had to share a room. Hence the mess of limbs that now laid on the bed opposite him, which belonged to Nathan Bellwood. Despite being a year older than him, Nathan was more than happy to let Matt be his bunkmate, and the American was more than happy to accept the teen's invitation.

Despite having been sharing the room for a few months now, Matt didn't know too much about Nathan, other than the kid who slept like a rock. "Lucky bastard" the blonde muttered, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his phone and his earbuds "Let's see what's going on…" he muttered as he pressed the on button, his face became illuminated by the soft glow of the screen. Swipping his finger up, he opened up the web browser and began typing, soon finding a news report. He slipped on his earbuds before tapping on the video.

"Thank you, Hank," the woman on the screen said in a thick British accent, before turning to the camera "And now, in other news, a strange storm is currently passing over the northern area of the country. The most affected regions are the North East and Yorkshire"

"Huh, right where we are…." Matt muttered as he glanced back at the window

"There have also been reports of strange colored lightning, ranging from pink and purple to cyan and some have even claimed to have seen green, though those are unconfirmed. Experts have said that this is not an indication of any kind of danger. Now, we go to a meteorology expert, who is-" at that point, the young student paused the clip and slammed his head back into the pillow, a groan escaping his mouth.

"Augh!" he moaned, as he took a glance at the time.

3:39 AM.

"Christ! How am I gonna sleep with tha-"

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Storm out there…" he grumbled, giving the window a glare before turning back to his phone "Well, at least I don't have anything too important tomorrow…." he laid back on the bed and began flipping through the music selection "Let's see just how long this thing lasts…"

MONDAY

Matt groaned as he felt light hit his eyes, making him twist and turn around, in a vain attempt to block out the light

"Oh, shite. Sorry, Matt" Nathan's voice penetrated his ears, "I thought the light wouldn't bother you"

"Well, you thought wrong" the blonde American muttered as he threw his pillow over his head

"Wow, someone is testy," the brit said, "Did sleep well last night?"

"I dunno…. What time is it?"

"6 AM," Nathan said, the sound of ruffling clothes.

"Aaaaagh!" the younger boy groaned, slamming one of his cushions on top of the pillow

"I'm guessing you weren't able to sleep very well?"

"Try getting two hours…" the American mumbled

"Christ! Why did sleep so little?!" the older boy exclaimed

"What, you didn't hear the monsoon last night?"

"Monsoon? It rained?" his roommate asked

"Yes! I know you sleep like you're in a coma, but look outside!" Matt exclaimed

"Uh, I am. It's not wet. At all" Nathan muttered. Matt's eyes shot open, despite how tired he was, and he quickly sat up. He saw his roommate half-dressed, his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants half-way up his legs. Matt ignored that and instead poked his head out the window

"W-What the hell?" he gasped. Nathan was right, there was no trace of any storm last night, instead it looked like the picturesque example of an autumn morning, with all of the trees that surrounded the school having a mix of beautiful golden, orange and brown leaves on them, a few falling down and gently landing on the golden grass, as the sun slowly rose up from behind all of it.

"I know, right?" Nathan said, poking his own head out "It's a beautiful day, ain't it?"

"Well, y-yeah" the transfer student stammered "But, the storm last night…"

"I think you're just a wee bit tired," Nathan said, giving him a small pat on the back "You still have a couple of hours before your classes start. Go back to sleep. Going out there tired is not a good idea"

"Y-Yeah… You're probably right…." Matt muttered, rubbing his eyes as he crawled back into his bed and lay back on the pillow, a soft yawn escaping his lips as he did so

"Yeah, see ya later, man. Take a nap and you'll feel like a new guy" Nathan said as he walked out the door.

Matt smiled as he closed his eyes, the last thought that went through his head was that Nathan looked like he had walked out of the door wearing a pair of green tights in place of his pants. "Damn… I really need to get some sleep. I'm starting to see things…"

/=================\

As it turned out, he wasn't seeing things. As he walked down the yard a couple of hours later, his eyes traveled around wildly as he saw large groups of people, most of them had at least one person wearing something strange.

He passed one person wearing a cape, a couple of boys both wearing some weird kind of gloves. There was even a guy who had wrapped what looked like toilet paper around his wrists!

This was odd on its own, but considering where he was, it was even stranger. St. Garrison's School for Boys was one of the best schools in the UK, hence why Matt was determined to come hereafter transferring from his old, Mormon school in Utah. But that came at a price. The teachers were strict and they always enforced the boarding school's rules, usually rather harshly. And high on that list was uniform.

Every single boy in the school had to wear white shirts, red ties, and blue blazers and a matching pair of blue pants or shorts, depending on the weather. They had freedom when it comes to their footwear, as long as they wore something, but on everything else, the teachers were near authoritarian. Matt once saw a kid get a week's worth of detention for walking into class wearing a scarf and gloves. And now, here was at least ¾ of the school dressed strangely. And the teachers were not handling it well.

Matt chuckled as he remembered his Math teachers' reaction to everyone out of uniform. He didn't know a human's face could turn that color without causing serious health issues. He had screamed for what felt like five minutes, before sending half the class away to talk to the headmaster.

"Hey Matt!" he heard a voice with an Irish accent called him. Looking in the direction of the voice, a smile broke through his face as he saw his best friend, Conor Quinn. Conor was the physical stereotype of an Irish boy. A big mess of curly red hair was smacked on top of his head, with all of his face so coated in freckles you could barely see his skin beneath it and a big toothy smile he flashed at nearly every one. "Ya took your sweet time mate"

"Hehe, sorry Conor," Matt said, walking over to his friend and giving him a quick high five "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that storm kept me awake for hours"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the other boy said with a nod, before looking him over "At least you're still dressed normally"

"Christ, you noticed too?" Matt exclaimed as the two began to walk over to the cafeteria

"Course I noticed! My bunkmates left wearing a pair of bloody monster-themed boots!" Conor shouted, "It's bonkers!"

"What's bonkers?" another voice asked from behind Conor. Looking over his friend, Matt saw the large shape of their other friend, Billy. Unlike the two of them, Billy was huge, quite a few muscles for his age, since he was a rugby player since he was 5. He gave his two friends a smile as he walked along with them.

"The clothes thing!" Matt exclaimed. Their musclebound friend nodded and crossed his arms

"I know! I stopped by the gym earlier to pick up a few things I forgot, and I saw a group playing a round of basketball shirtless!"

"Shirtless!?" Conor shouted, "Jesus, the PE teacher must have had a bloody fit!"

"That's the weirdest part! He was watching, and he didn't care!"

"What?" Matt asked as they entered the cafeteria proper, getting in line for their food. "The same guy who threatened me with a month's worth of detentions cause I showed up to soccer class without cleats, was ok with people playing shirtless!?"

"*Cough* Football *Cough*" Conor corrected, earning a glare from his American friend

"Not the point!" he exclaimed, grabbing a plastic tray and walking to the pre-prepared plates

"Yeah, it was weird," Billy said, shaking his head as he grabbed one of the plates and a glass of water.

"Wow… Even the bloody teachers are going bonkers" Conor said, shaking his head as the trio walked out of into the dining room, sitting in a small table, only the three of them.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's close to Halloween, but it's ridiculous!" Matt said as he took a bite out of his food, wincing at it as it passed through his lips "Gah!"

"What's wrong?" Billy asked as he took a spoonful of food into his mouth

"This thing is extremely sweet!" the American said, grabbing his glass and washing his mouth with water

"Bleh! He's right!" Conor exclaimed, doing the same "What the hell? Did the lunch lady drop the sugar can in the damn pot?!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Billy said, shrugging as he slipped another spoon of the weirdly sweet mush into his mouth. His friends stared at him in shock.

"Mate, are you oka-" Conor said, his eyes focusing on Billy's shirt, which was barely visible through his closed blazer. "What are you wearing?"

"Um?" the larger boy asked, looking down at his shirt, opening his blazer and exposing a large, pitch-black t-shirt that tattered and torn apart in separate parts

"Dude! The hell are you wearing!?" Matt screamed, dropping his utensils in shock.

"What?" Billy asked, looking down at his clothes. "This is normal, it's not like I'm walking around without a shirt on" the larger boy finished his food "Anyways, I've got to get going. Coach wants us to do some extra laps for the game next week. See ya later!" with that, Billy stood up with his tray, leaving both of his friends gaping.

"The hell was that?" Conor asked, looking at Matt with confusion on his face.

"I have no idea" the blonde muttered, shaking his head. The two friends sat mostly in silence as they ate. After finishing, the two left their trays and gave each other a friendly wave.

"See ya later, Matt!" Conor called as he dashed off. Matt smiled as he waved at his friend, before walking away. He gently moved his hand to his wrists, a smile forming on his face as he felt the chains-like cuffs around them.

/=================\

Matt sighed as he stood in the dorm's common room, his hand hovering above the doorknob to his shared bedroom. He took a deep breath and cracked the door open. Just as he expected, Nathan was standing over his bed, his shirt thrown carelessly on the floor, along with his shoes and socks, leaving the slightly older boy standing over his bed, stretching as his legs and ass were hugged tightly by the green tights.

"Uh, Nathan?" Matt said, trying his hardest to not stare the emerald ass that was currently pointing at him.

"Oh? Ah, hi Matt!" the other boy said with a grin, smiling at his roommate

"Dude is… Did you wear that instead of pants?" he asked, pointing at his tights

"Yeah. Why?" the other boy asked

"And, you don't find that weird? You have to wear pants here!"

"Nah, no-one minded," Nathan said, dismissively waving his hand "I mean, MR. Williams gave me a nasty look during chemistry, but I think he was jealous of em"

"Wait, jealous?"

"Yeah. Mine is way better than the ratty pair of blue things he wears" Nathan said casually as if his chemistry teacher wearing tights during class was completely normal. Matt simply gaped at him, unable to articulate a proper response. Nathan, however, ignored him and stripped off the tights, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He threw himself into the bed "You should get some sleep, Matt. You look beat" with that, the older boy turned around and fell asleep. The blonde stammered for a second before shaking his head and stripping down to his underwear, also getting in his bed, turning off the lights as he did.

"This has the weirdest day ever…" he muttered as he tested his head on the pillow "Hopefully, it won't be like this tomorrow…." He muttered as he began snoring.

/=================\

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Gah!" Matt screamed, quickly jumping off his bed, and looking around. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the window and frowned. "Another storm?" he muttered as he moved the curtain aside.

Indeed, the window was being pounded on by large globs of water, the distant flashes of light of lighting and rumbling of the sky

"Damn it…" he muttered, quickly grabbing his phone and turning it on "Alright. What time is it-" the words died in his mouth

3:39 AM

"What the hell?" he muttered, his eyes widening "T-That's the same time as yesterday…."

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Still pouring out there…" he muttered, shaking his head and turning off his phone "I need a drink…." he hopped off the bed, his socked feet gently padding across the room's floor and out the door. Rubbing his eyes, Matt headed for the restroom, only for his attention to be drawn to the Common Room itself, where a few lights were still on. "Who else is still up…" he muttered, walking over to the light, only to find his best friends sitting on the couches, sipping something out of mugs

"Oh, hey Matt" Conor called him over, a big smile on his face "Can't sleep either?"

"Nope," Matt said, a small smile on his face as he walked over to his two friends. Both of them were just like him, clad in nothing more than muscle shirts and their underwear. On a nearby end table, was a jar with a creamy brown liquid with steam gently floating out of it.

"Yeah, I don't know who would be able to sleep with that racket outside," Billy said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Well, Nathan is managing to," Matt said as he sat down on one of the couches "How did you get coffee?"

"Heh, well when you're on the team with the guys who help out in the kitchen, you can get a couple of favors," Billy said, giving Matt a wink as he handed him a mug "If we can't sleep, we might as well do something, right?"

"Hehe, true" the blonde said, grabbing the mug, enjoying the warmth it sent through his body. He took a sip before turning back to his friends "Weird that it started at the same time as yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah," Conor said, turning to his friend "We were actually talking about that"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Billy said, leaning forwards slightly "Think about it, the huge storm last night. Morning, everything outside is dry and it's sunny. Everyone starts acting and dressing weird. And now"

"A new storm starts at the exact same time…." Matt finished, his eyes widening in shock."Y-You, don't think this storm has something to do with it?"

"We can't think of anything else that could be doing it," Billy said, shrugging.

"Dude, like I said before if that's the case, why aren't we affected!" Billy exclaimed. Conor rolled his eyes as Matt stared at the larger boy

"Um, Billy?"

"Don't even try" Conor muttered, rubbing his temples "I've been trying for the last ten minutes…"

"Oookay. But even taking Billy into account, we still haven't changed." he said, pointing at himself and Conor "Why?"

"I don't know… What did we do differently?" the Irish boy asked

"Sleep," Matt said, his eyes widening in shock as the realization came over him "We didn't sleep…"

"What?" Conor asked as Matt jumped to his feet

"We didn't sleep through last night!" the American shouted, "The storm woke us up, and we weren't able to get to sleep-"

"Until it passed…" the redhead repeated, his eyes widening in shock "Sleeping is what does it!?"

"It looks like it…" Matt said, running his hands through his blonde locks as he flopped back onto the couch "Christ…"

"So we can't sleep" Conor gasped "How are we gonna survive school!?"

"Well, we only have to sleep when it's not raining" Billy chimed in. Both of his friends perked up

"You're right!" Matt said, a huge grin breaking through his face "Yesterday, I wasn't able to fall asleep until 6. And there was no rain at that point!"

"So, we just have to stay awake until the rain stops!" both of the other boys exclaimed, big grins on their faces

"Good thing we've got this then!" Billy exclaimed, holding up his mug. The other cheered in agreement as they took a swig.

TUESDAY

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Matt yawned, rubbing his eyes as he walked back into his dorm, a few beams of sunlight piercing through the curtains. He slowly cracked the door open, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Nathan was already up and dressed, but his outfit was slightly different from yesterday.

He still wore the tights, but they looked different from yesterday, they were shorter, looking more like a pair of tight green shorts instead of pants, and he was wearing a cute looking green shirt too, along with brown gloves. There was no trace of his uniform at all.

"Oh, there you are, Matt!" he exclaimed, turning around. Matt's eyes went a little wider as he got a good look at the front of his friend's outfit. Specifically, his crotch were a large bulge was formed.

"W-Wha?" he muttered, blinking rapidly

"You okay?" Nathan asked, walking closer and putting a gloved hand over Matt's forehead as if he was trying to take his temperature

"Wha? Y-Yeah!" Matt said, slapping away the other boy's hand and giving the best glare the tired American could "I'm fine!"

"If you say so," the green-clad boy said, shrugging "But you look like you're going to pass out"

"Yeah, I just need *Aaaaaaaaaah* some sleep…" he muttered, yawning mid-sentence as his eyes drooped half-closed

"I can see that" Nathan muttered, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder "Go ahead and get some sleep. You still have a couple of hours till your classes start"

"Yeah… Good idea" he muttered, walking over to his bed and falling on it into a heap. He heard his roommate giggle as he left the room, the sound of the door closing behind him. However, before he could really fall asleep, the door suddenly swung open

"Hey Nate!" a cheery voice rang through the room. Matt groaned and quickly sat up, glaring at the person in the door with the worse death-glare he could manage

"WHAT?" he screamed. Seething, he saw that the person was Nathan's best friend, Noah. If Matt was being honest, he never really liked Noah. He just found him annoying and hyper. Just like everyone else, he was wearing a weird outfit. Like Nathan, he was wearing a pair of tight shorts, these being grey and a white t-shirt with some kind of red cross on it, and clutched in his hands were two bottles

"Oops, sorry Matt," he said, his face flushed red, "Nate told me to meet him here. We've got something to do"

"Do what?"

"Oh, hey Noah!" Nathan's voice rang out. The other boy turned around with a grin "Oh nice, you got the dye!"

"Dye?" Matt asked, looking at them "You two are gonna dye your hair?"

"Course!" Noah said a big grin on his face. With that, the two left, closing the door behind them, leaving Matt alone in the room.

"Goddammit, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" he muttered, laying his head on the pillow, and his eyes slowly closing until sleep overtook him.

/=================\

"Well, it looks like things aren't getting any better…." he muttered as he walked down the walkways of the grounds.

Nathan and Noah weren't the only ones who decided to dye their hair. Almost everyone was walking around with their hair in different, bright colors. Some had bright red, some pitch black or golden blonde. All of the colors were bright and over the top, clearly not natural shades. Shaking his head, Matt headed down the path, smiling as he saw his best friends waiting for him right outside the lunchroom.

"Hey, Matt!" Billy called, waving him over

"Hey guys!" the American exclaimed, running over to the two. They at least looked normal. Their hair wasn't dyed some ridiculous color or were wearing really small shorts. Both of them were just wearing the same they did yesterday. The three walked inside and got in line for the food, the line moving at a pretty decent rate.

"So, anything crazy on your ends?" Conor asked as they approached the counter

"You mean aside from the anime hair colors?" Matt asked with a bemused grin "Not really. The teachers stopped telling people off for their clothes, though"

"Well, after some time of getting no results, I guess they gave up," Billy said with a shrug as the three grabbed their plates "Though it was kinda surreal to see some of the teachers with hair like that…"

"Yeah," Matt said as they walked out with their food and sat down "Seeing my English teacher try to talk about Shakespeare with a head full of bright blonde hair was freaking weird"

"Yeah" Conor agreed, taking a bite out of his food "Oh, good! They fixed the food!"

"Really?" Matt asked as he took a bite too, a smile forming on his face "Oh nice! This is delicious!" he said as he jammed another forkful into his mouth. Billy looked at his two friends in confusion before shrugging

"Tastes the same to me" he muttered as he drank some water. His friends did the same, only to spit the stuff out

"Gah!" Matt exclaimed, "Jesus if it's not the food, it's the water that's completely full of sugar!"

"Who serves sugar water for lunch anyway!?" Conor shouted, pushing the tray away from him.

"I don't know," Billy said with a shrug, before putting down his glass and standing "Anyways, I've got to get to practice. See you guys later" he walked out of the lunchroom, but as he walked away, Conor's eyes went wide as he looked at his large friend's rear

"Matt…" he muttered, pointing at Billy

"What?" the blonde asked, looking over. A small gasp escaped his lips as he did. Billy wasn't wearing pants, he was wearing the same weird, tight shorts that he had seen all the others wear outside. "H-How? He wasn't wearing that when we came in!?"

"I think he was wearing them beneath his normal clothes…" Conor said pointing at the floor below the table. Laying in a heap was a pair of black trousers.

"The hell…" Matt muttered, his eyes going wide as he looked himself over, grabbing his pants and opening the fly. A sigh of relief flew out of his mouth as he saw the snow-white cloth of his briefs becoming exposed to the world.

"Umm…" Conor muttered, his face red and a giggle stifled behind his lips "You know you're showing you're pants to the world, right mate?"

"Right now, I don't care," Matt said, leaning forwards, not zipping his pants back up "Right now, I'm happy to know that I'm still wearing something normal"

"Hehehe, yeah," Conor said, soon doing the same. Both boys let out sighs of relief at the sight of the Irish boy's boxers

"Well, at least we haven't changed that much," Matt said as he cleaned up his tray

"Yeah," Conor said. The two smiled and walked out, the feeling of the cold stone floor on their bare feet sent a few shivers up their spines.

/=================\

Matt cracked his eyes open, looking around the darkness of the bedroom. Before he could do anything else, a loud crash rang through the room, and a bright flash of light flew from the curtains. He jumped off the bed and walked out into the common room, smiling as he saw Billy and Conor on the couches already.

"Managed to beat it, huh?" Matt asked as he took a seat next to Conor

"Yeah. Looks like we might be getting good at this" Conor said with a smile. The transfer student smiled and looked around. The two seemed more prepared than they were last night. Billy wasn't able to get coffee, but he had instead brought a three-liter bottle of soda and a huge pile of comics was laying next to Conor. The redhead smirked and threw him one "Come on, we've got three hours before we can sleep again"

"Hehe, yeah," Matt said as he got comfy and opened the book.

WEDNESDAY

Matt yawned as he walked back to his room. Last night had been relatively quiet, even the thunder outside had stopped bothering them after some time. He cracked open his door, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

Nathan was standing in front of his bed. The boy had indeed gone through with what he said the previous day, as his formerly brown-haired roommate had locks that were bright gold. His clothing had changed even more, since he was now wearing a bright green shirt, with something brown slung over his back. But what made the blonde's eyes pop was the fact that the small tights were off, loosely hanging on his feet. Exposed to the world was Nathan's large cock, which was hard, and twitching, as the blonde's hand was wrapped around it, rapidly moving up and down.

"Gah! Oh, there you are, Matt!" Nathan said, still pumping up and down as if his roommate walking in on him wanking was perfectly normal "Another bad night?"

"N-Nathan…" he muttered, trying to draw his eyes away from his roommate's meat "W-What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm just jerking off," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world "Just moving my hand up and down. Up and down up and down up and down…" he kept repeating those words under his breath

"Err, right" Matt muttered, freaked out a bit by what he was saying as he slowly moved to his bed, shifting around the other boy. "D-Do you have to this here? Cause I wanna get a little sleep…"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan said, giving Matt a friendly smile "Sure, I can do it in the shower. See ya later." the other boy left the room, picking up his tights and walking out. Matt stood there, rubbing his eyes as a headache began to come over him.

"This shit is getting too weird…" he muttered as he crawled into his bed, and threw the covers over himself. He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later and crawled out of his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Damn… I hope I can get some proper sleep soon" he muttered as he got out of the bed and stretched. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, seeing an email notification. Curious, he opened it "Alright, what do we have here… 'Dear students, we regret to inform you that, due to mitigating circumstances, classes have been canceled until further notice, blah blah blah… We hope you understand and that you are patient while we fix this…" he sighed and gently put the phone down and walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom for his morning routine. On his way, he bumped into another boy, one called Kurt.

"O-Oh, hi Matt," the boy said, stammering. Despite the drowsiness, Matt smiled. He had always liked Kurt. The boy was shy and tended not to speak with other people a lot. Looking him over, Matt saw that he was still dressed normally

"Hey Kurt" he greeted the shy boy "Good to see you're still acting the same"

"S-Same to you, Matt" the boy stammered, a small smile on his lips "I-I was afraid I was the only one who figured out the whole sleeping thing"

"Yeah, me and my friends figured it out. How have you managed to stay awake?"

"Oh, I-I've always had insomnia" the boy admitted, his cheeks flushing red "Never thought it would actually help me out"

"Well, good luck man," Matt said, giving the other boy a friendly pat on the back as he entered the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly as he looked it over. It was a complete mess. Piles of clothes were strewn all over the floor, most of them seemed to be clean. And there was one more person in the room with him, as a few feet ahead was Noah. Like Nathan, Noah's outfit had changed again. The shirt had lost its sleeves and exposed a weird grey undershirt with short and, just like his best friend, his tights were hanging loosely between his legs, as he pumped his member up and down.

"O-Oh, hi Matt!" Noah said, still focusing on his wanking

"N-Noah" the blonde stammered "W-What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm wanking?" Noah said as if it was the most common thing in the world

"I know that!" Matt hissed "Why are you doing it surrounded by piles of clothes!?"

"Oh, that? I have no idea where those came from" Noah said with a shrug, still pumping

"Aren't any of those yours?" he asked.

"Nope. I've never worn anything like that" Noah said. Before Matt could answer, the other boy gasped and thrust his hips forward. A thick line of seed flew out of his member, splattering on a pile of clothes right in front of him

"Aw, dude!" Matt exclaimed, "That's gross!"

"Huh?" Noah asked as he fitted his grey tights back on "What are you talking about, Matt? That's perfectly normal. Nate said you weren't getting enough sleep, and I think I agree." the costumed boy walked past Matt as he left the room, "We don't have classes tomorrow. Try to get more sleep, ok?" with that, the older boy left the room, closing the door behind him.

Matt shook his head and walked to the back area of the room, standing in front of a row of sinks, with hundreds of bottles lining the edge. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his reflection, confusion coming over his face.

"That's not right…" he muttered, looking over the row of bottles and grabbing one. He popped the cap off and leaned over the sink, dumping the contents of it over his hair. He shivered slightly before turning on the faucet and feeling the cold water wash over his locks. With a big smile on his face, he shut off the water and pulled up. His hair was dripping wet as it shone a bright silvery color. "There we go," he said as he gently laid the bottle, which read _Instant Hair Dye!_ back into the row "Man, I really do need to get more sleep. I can't believe I forgot to put on a new coat of dye on my hair".

/=================\

As Matt walked out of the dorms, he saw that more and more people were dressing differently, but it was more than that. What he saw Noah and Nathan doing was not out the ordinary, by the looks of it. Most people were with their tights or shorts around their knees and were happily jerking themselves off silly. Noone found this weird. At all. In fact, some boys commented and gave advice on how to improve their technique.

The silver-haired boy shook his head as he walked further down the grounds, enjoying the feel of his bare feet on the soft grass. Soon, his two friends came into view.

"Hey guys!" he called. A smile appeared on his face as he looked the two over. They still looked perfectly normal, their brightly colored hair, Conor's a soft platinum blonde and Billy's a dark blue, shone in the sun

"Hey Matt," Conor said, grinning at him. Matt smiled as he saw the smile, especially the cheap-looking plastic fangs that covered his canines. He always thought those were really cute "You're looking better this morning"

"Yeah. But still, things just keep getting weirder and weirder…"

"Tell me about it," Billy said, shaking his head. "I stopped by the gym earlier to check if practice was still gonna happen"

"And?" Conor asked as the trio began walking through the grass.

"The whole team was on the floor, sucking each other off!" Billy screamed, shaking his head "It was freaking weird."

"All of them?" Matt asked, his eyes wide at the idea of the whole rugby team having an orgy. The thought sent waves of heat down to his crotch, though he tried his hardest to ignore it

"Yeah, even the damn coach!" Billy exclaimed

"Ew," Conor said, sticking out his tongue

"That's the other thing! It took me a while to actually pick the coach out! He looks like another member of the team!"

"Wait wait wait," Matt said, coming to a stop and looking at his large friend with a look of disbelief "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he looks our age," Billy said. Both of the other two boys looked at each other, shock painting their features

"No way," Conor said, shaking his head "There is no way that could happen!"

"I'm telling you, that's what happened!" the large boy said, turning around and looking at the rest of the grounds "Look, right over there!"

Matt and Conor turned around, seeing a couple of boys, maybe a year or two older than them walking in the opposite direction of them. One was wearing what seemed to be a traditional devil outfit, with a pair of horns sticking out of his head, which was dyed a snow-white. The other one was dressed as a stereotypical roman. A short toga and a pair of laurels behind his ears

"What about those two?" Conor asked

"Look at the devil guy," Billy said

"What are you talking about…" Matt asked as he squinted, before gasping loudly "H-Holy shit…. I-Is that Mr. Clarke!?" Mr. Clarke was the physics teacher and one of the most hated in the whole place. He was a hardass who had no issue giving out detention like the easter bunny gave out chocolate. And here he was, a kid like them, and happily talking to someone else

"No freaking way…" Conor muttered, before turning back to his two friends, fear shining clearly in his eyes. "G-Guys, we've got to get the hell out of here"

"A-Agreed," Matt said, looking over to Billy, who nodded shakily "B-But how? We can't just walk out!" he said, pointing behind them, was a huge forest spread out for kilometers

"Yes, we can!" Conor said, grabbing his friends' arms and dragging them off

"W-Where are you taking us?!" Billy asked

"To the front of the school," the redhead said. After walking for around 5 minutes, the Irish boy let go and walked ahead a little. Matt and Billy followed close behind. Conor pointed to a rather large hedge and moved a few leaves aside to stick his head out. His two friends did the same thing.

On the other side of the hedge was a large, fancy entranceway of the school, and a rather large metal gate, which was left slightly open

"See?" Conor said, pointing at the gate "I've been checking out over here for a couple of days, and ever since this all started, the gate's been left open more and more often"

"So what? Are you saying you want to sneak out of school?" Billy hissed "Do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in!?"

"Trouble?" Conor asked "With freaking who? Like you showed us, the teachers are turning into kids, and none of the older students seem to give a shit about classes at this point. They seem a hell of a lot more interested in jerking each other off!"

"What about our parents?" Billy asked, still worried about the plan "They would care about this!"

"We bring enough proof and I bet you my underpants that my mum will understand perfectly!" he hissed "Plus, Matt's parents aren't here"

"Yeah, their back in Utah" the blonde muttered as he looked over the entrance "I don't know about this, Conor…" he pointed at the walls, were a pair of security cameras were moving back and forth

"Oh, come off it mate" the redhead hissed "Do you really think there's someone working those things if the gate is open?"

"True…" Matt said, "But if we get out, what's the plan then?"

"I'm gonna call my mum later," Conor said "See if she can come to pick us up. If she can't, then we go to plan B"

"Plan B?" Billy asked

"We walk" Conor answered

"We walk?!" Matt hissed "Do you know how far we are from the nearest town?! It's like ten miles to Leeds!"

"Metric" Conor sang

"Not the fucking time for that, Conor!" Matt hissed

"And yeah, I know how far we are from town," Conor said, ignoring the outburst from his friend "But honestly, I think that walking for a couple of days is a good trade"

"A couple of days!?" the other two squeaked

"That's why its plan B," Conor said, popping out from the bush "Cause it needs more planning. Let me call my mum and see what happens from there, alright?"

"Alright," Matt said, taking one last glance at the gate before turning away, and walking back to the school grounds proper with his friends.

/=================\

Matt slowly peeked his head out from behind the bush he was hiding, his eyes traveling over to the lunchroom, where boys were pouring out in a huge mob.

"Alright…. Just a few more and I can go in…" he muttered as he pulled out his phone and called up his best friend

"Matt? You there mate?" the Irish accented voice came through the device

"Yeah, I'm here." the blonde said, looking over the huge group leaving the lunchroom "Though I'm still not sure what I am doing here"

"Look, mate, if I can't get my mum to pick up the phone, we are gonna have to go on foot. And that's at least two days of walking. And if we're gonna do that, we're gonna need food and water"

"And what's your plan for dealing with the lunchroom people?"

"Are you kidding mate, I'm looking at em" Conor said, "The two are currently jerking each other off on the Teacher's Lounge's carpet!"

"Wait, what?" Matt asked, a look of pure confusion coming over his face "How the hell did you get into the Lounge?"

"Are you kidding? This place might as well be renamed to 'Wanking Room'" Conor said, disbelief clear in his voice "I don't think there are any teachers left in here. All of them are like the rest, just guys wearing costumes and wanking on the floor and drinking what comes out"

"T-That's just… Ew" Matt said, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the lunchroom "Ok, so what do you want me to get?"

"Food that won't go bad," Conor said, a loud thunk coming from the background "Cause we are not going to go around lugging a fridge. So get sandwiches, stuff in bags, and a lot, and I mean a lot, of water. I managed to leave some empty bottles behind during dinner, so you might be able to use those if everyone is as obsessed with jerking each other off as it seems."

"Got it. Talk to you later man" Matt said, hanging up and quickly dashing over to the building. The silver-haired boy went down on all fours and crawled over to the door and leaned his back against the wall as the door swung open, and two more guys stepped out. Both of them were wearing costumes, one wearing what looked like a cowboy costume, but with really small shorts and the front zipper open, and his dick sticking out. The other boy was dressed as a stereotypical Native American, his dick also free for the world to see. Matt shook his head as he watched the two walk away, hugging each other and clearly trying their hardest to not start sucking each other off. Matt simply ignored them and peeked inside the building, seeing all of the lights were off and a small smile formed on his lips. He dashed inside and slammed the doors behind him, quickly slamming the locks down and flicking on the lights.

"Alright let's see what I've got to wo- Holy crap!" he screamed as he saw the state of the lunchroom. Trays and wrappers were thrown all over the floor, tables and chairs were flipped over. But that wasn't all. On the ground, almost every inch of the tiles were completely coated in thick, white fluids, and it didn't take Matt long to realize what it was "EW!" he screamed, shaking his head as he began to slowly tiptoe around the puddles of seed. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" he muttered as he hopped around, managing to make it to the kitchen without touching any of the fluid with his bare feet. He shook his head and looked around. "At least it's a lot cleaner in here" he muttered as he closed the door behind him. Right next to the door, there were three large, three litter empty bottles, just like Conor told him over the phone. "Perfect" Conor said, grabbing the bottles and heading further into the kitchen.

While this place was in a better state than the lunchroom proper, it wasn't exactly clean and proper. Pots and pans were scattered all over the place, drawers were open, with half their content spilled out onto the floor, the ovens were all open, and almost all of the appliances were unplugged, the cables strewn all over the ground. Shaking his head, Matt headed for the fridges, taking his backpack off as he cracked the thing open.

"Alright, let's see what we've got to work with…" he muttered, letting the bottles down as he began to dig through the fridge. He grabbed packs of candied fruit, various types of chocolates and bags of hundreds of other sweets "Okay… A lot of candy, but there's nothing else here…" he shook his head and slammed the door shut, walking over to the next one, only to find the same. He repeated this over and over for the next ten minutes, checking each of the large, metallic fridges, but all he found was more and more candy. "Gah! Screw this!" Matt exclaimed, slamming the door closed, sending echoes all over the empty hall. "Whatever, I still need to get some damn water" he grabbed the bottles and walked over to the sink, turning the faucet, but no water came out "What the? What is going on here? First, there's nothing but candy, and now there's no water?" he tried a couple of other faucets but ended up having the same results. Nothing came out each time he tried it. By the time he tried all of them, he was about to pull his hair out "Gah! There's freaking nothing in here!" he shook his head and went back to the fridges, cracking them open "Let see if there some- Oh nice!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw three huge bottles, filled to the top with sparkling water. Matt threw the empty bottles to the ground and hefted the bottles up, a big grin on his face as he looked them over. The bottles were transparent, and the water inside was bubbling, and written on the bottle with a permanent marker was

 _For Tomorrow's Lunch. No sugar added, add before serving_

"I knew it!" Matt exclaimed "They were pouring sugar into the food!" he shook his head and grabbed the other bottles and adjusted his bag, before dashing back into the lunchroom. Right before he headed for the door, he felt something cold and slimy on his foot. He gulped and looked down. His left foot was right on a large puddle of cum. "EWeweewewewewewewewewewewewewew!" he screamed, quickly jumping off the puddle and dashing for the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open, running down to the grass and sliding his foot over it, the slimy liquid coming off his foot and onto the grass "Get it off, getioffgetitoffgetitoff!" he chanted as he did it. After cleaning his foot for what felt like an hour, he turned around and sighted "T-That was horrible" he muttered as he walked back to the dorms, completely ignoring the lights shining out of the lunchroom's open doors.

/=================\

Matt managed to sneak back into the common room just as the lights began to dim, gently closing the door behind him as he entered, seeing his best friend sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his nightclothes.

"Matt!" Conor exclaimed, hopping off the bed and running over to him, grabbing a few of the bottles from him

"Thanks, man" the boy muttered as he dropped his food-filled bag to the floor, before flopping onto the couch

"Everything went alright?"

"I think I might need a new foot, but aside from that, yeah," Matt said. The redhead didn't laugh, instead, he gave the silver head a sympathetic look as he sat down himself

"So, you stepped on it too, right?" Conor asked. He lifted his barefoot and showed it to Matt. While it was mostly clean, there was a trace of something on it. Despite knowing what his friend had stepped into, his eyes couldn't move away from the sole of his friend's foot, and waves of heat flowed all through his body, before heading down to his member. He shook his head and managed to break his eyes away from the foot and back to Conor's face, who was looking at him worriedly

"What?" Matt asked

"You were staring at my feet," Conor said, sighing as he put down his foot "That's not good…"

"What are you talking about? I just looked at your feet. They're cute! What's wrong with that?"

"Mate, listen to yourself," Conor said, leaning closer to the blonde "You have never been interested in me, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Then why did you suddenly say my feet are cute?" Conor asked. Matt stammered for a second

"B-Because…. I think…." the silver-haired American shook his head and grasped it tightly "Gah! What the hell is going on?!"

"We're changing too," Conor said grimly as he laid back on the couch

"W-Wha? W-We can't be changing!" Matt exclaimed

"We are. Think about it, Matt" Conor said, leaning closer to his friend "How long as you're hair been silver?"

"What? It-It's always been silver" Matt muttered, only for his friend to shake his head

"No it wasn't Matt," Conor said, pulling out his phone and showing him the screen. On it, was a picture of Matt and Conor on their first day. The American's eyes went wide as he looked it over. His locks weren't the bright silver he remembered, and Conor's wasn't the bright, cherry color. His hair was a dull yellow and Conor's was orange.

"Th-That can't be right…" Matt said, clutching his head.

"I'm sorry Matt, but you need to realize this," his friend said, sadness tainting his words. He tapped on the phone's screen "Look again"

Despite not really wanting to, Matt glanced up again. The phone was showing splitcreen. On one side was the picture he had just seen, on the other was a mirror app of some kind.

"What?" he asked, his head still hurting a little

"Look at how you're dressed," Conor said, pointing at the mirror app. Matt looked over his clothes. He was wearing a tight pair of shorts made of shiny, latex-like material, a sleeveless jacket, and no shirt underneath, exposing his chest, and chain-like cuffs around his wrists. He looked over to the picture and frowned

"I-I've never worn anything like that!" he exclaimed, shaking his head

"Yes, you have!" Conor insisted "You've worn that since the beginning of the year!"

"B-But, I-I hate shoes!" he exclaimed, pointing at his feet "You hate them too!"

"I do now!" Conor said, putting emphasis on the now "But I didn't before this storm started up!"

Right on cue, a loud crash of thunder rang through the whole room, and rain began smacking against the windows.

"B-But we didn't sleep! You, me and Billy-" the words died in his throat as he realized that the third member of the group was missing "W-Where's Billy?"

"He's sleeping," Conor said, shaking his head "But honestly, he was long gone"

"W-What do you mean?" Matt asked

"While you were getting the food, there was a…. Party for lack of a better word in the former Teacher's Lounge. Billy was already there when I got there, and he was both jerking off Kurt and getting jerked off by someone else"

"H-He was…."

"Whatever this storm is, it affects us when we're awake too!" Conor exclaimed, pointing at the monsoon outside. "Staying awake makes it move slower! That's why we need to get out of here!"

Matt sat there, frozen in shock as all of this information seeped into his brain. Despite his memories telling him otherwise, he knew that his friend was telling him the truth. He wasn't always like this.

"I tried calling my mum thirty times," Conor said, as Matt simply sat there, clutching his head tightly "Nothing. For some reason, phone calls can't seem to be able to leave the school…"

"C-Could it be the storm?" Matt asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at his friend

"I think it is," Conor said, looking back to his friend "We have to walk out of here. Did you manage to get food?"

"Yeah," the silver-haired American said, nodding and throwing Conor his bag. The red-haired boy dug through it, a frown on his face as he did so "Yeah, there wasn't a lot" Matt admitted, seeing his friend's face

"Well, its something" Conor muttered, closing the bag and taking a seat next to his friend

"So, how's this going to work?" Matt asked, "Are we just gonna walk out tomorrow?"

"No. They might be focused on wanking, but I still think they would have issues with us leaving in the middle of the day" the red-haired boy shook his head "No, we have to leave at night. Everyone seems to be in bed by 12, so we have a good window to get out and start walking"

"What about sleep?"

"We sleep all day tomorrow," Conor said, pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it to Matt. The American caught it, a look of confusion on his face as he brought it closer to his face

"Sleeping pills?" he asked

"Managed to swipe it from one of the older students" Conor admitted with a smirk "When you get back to bed, take two."

"Got it," Matt said with a nod "So, then what do we do?"

"Now we wait," Conor said, pulling out his phone "Too bad social media doesn't work. We could skip all of this"

"Yeah, but now we have a plan," Matt said as he laid back on the couch, giving his friend a smile.

/=================\

As the first few rays of the sun began to peek through the curtains, Matt walked back to his room. He cracked his door open, and his eyes went completely wide at what he saw inside. Nathan was again, wearing his bright green t-shirt, but now he had a brown quiver slung on his back and a bright green cap with a red feather was resting on his head. It was clear that he was dressed as Robin Hood.

But what really drew Matt's eyes was that he, again, he wasn't wearing his pants. The tiny green shorts were on the bed, and he was jerking off, but he was also moving up and down from his bed. He didn't even notice Matt, far to entranced by whatever he was doing. The blonde walked around him, his eyes never leaving Nathan's form. As he walked, his eyes traveled to the other boy's ass, and he saw what seemed to be a bright green tube slapped on the wooden frame of the bed.

"N-Nathan…" Matt muttered, not able to ignore his roommate "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Nathan grumbled, blinking rapidly as if he was snapped out of some kind of trance "Oh, hi Matt. I'm just doing my daily workout!"

"W-Workout?" Matt asked

"Yep," Nathan said with a big smile on his face as he kept pumping himself on the object. "I gotta move up and down. Up and down. Up and down." he muttered before he buckled. His cock trembled for a split second, but before anything came out, he stood up fully. Out of his ass, with a loud pop, came a bright green dildo, which was glistening with some kind of lubricant. "Ah, that was great!" he said, giving his erection one more rub before turning around and grabbing his shorts.

"W-Where did you get that thing?" Matt asked, pointing at the phallic object that was laying on the bed.

"What, my dildo? I've always had that thing, Matt" the Robin Hood costumed boy said, looking at Matt with confusion shining in his eyes "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…." Matt said, shaking his head and climbing into his bed "I'm just tired…"

"I can tell," Nathan said as he walked to the door "You have huge bags under your eyes. Get some sleep, man. You look like you're gonna start passing out soon"

"Y-Yeah, I will," the silver-haired boy told him, a big smile on his face.

"Good. We wouldn't want you too tired for the big show on Friday, right?" Nathan said casually as he walked out the door, turning off the lights as he left "Well, see ya later man"

"Yeah, see you" the American muttered as his roommate closed the door. He waited a minute, until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore and dug out the two tiny pills Conor gave him. Without hesitation, he threw them into his mouth and dry swallowed them, plugging in his phone before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, quickly going to sleep.

THURSDAY

"Matt" a voice whispered next to him "Come on mate, wake up!"

"Uggh?" the silver-haired boy groaned as he opened his eyes. The room was completely dark, and standing over him was a slightly darker blob in the shape of Conor

"Dude, wha-"

"Shh!" the other boy hushed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bed "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

"R-Right!" Matt whispered, shaking his head "L-Let me put on some clean clothes"

"Kay. Don't turn on the lights, we can't wake up Nathan"

"R-Right!" the silver-haired boy said. Conor walked away over to the door as the still sleepy boy walked to the closet and cracked it open, stripping himself nude as he grabbed new clothes. They were identical to the ones he just threw aside, but he didn't really notice. He grabbed another pair of shorts identical to the other shiny ones. He slowly slipped them on, trying his hardest to not make squeaking as he did so. After that, he put on another jacket and cuffs. He was right about to close the closet, but then he noticed he was missing something. Looking through again, a small smile formed on his face "There you are" he said as he grabbed a headband. It wasn't anything too fancy, a plastic strip, but what really made it special was the two large, pretty silver canine ears coated in beautiful, sparkly silver fur, exactly the same shade as his hair. With a smile on his face, he slipped on, his hair hiding the plastic, making it look like he naturally has ears. He walked outside of the door, quietly closing the door behind him, giving his friend a big smile. "Ok, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Conor said with a nod, tossing his friend his backpack "Come on, we need to move"

"Yeah, lead on," Matt said, slipping on the bag and following his friend outside. The two quickly dashed through the empty halls of the school. The two quickly exited the building, walking out into the grounds. "Wow," Matt gasped. The whole area was trashed. Puddles of seed littered the ground everywhere around them. "They keep getting more and more sex-craved…."

"I know…" Conor said as the two weaved around the puddles since Matt really didn't want a repeat of his lunchroom raid. The two soon reached the shrubs from the day before "Leme look…" the redhead said, poking his head through the plants before quickly pulling out and nodding to his friend. "We're in the clear. Come on!"

"Got it" the two pushed their way through the shrubbery and dashed out the street. Matt winced slightly as he felt the pebbles of the road dig into his feet, but he kept on running. Right as the two reached the gate, the sound both of them dreaded to hear rang throughout the air.

"Hey! Stop!" taking a quick glance behind him, Matt's eyes went wide as he saw another boy dashing down the stairs

"Crap!" the American exclaimed, turning around and putting more energy into his dash. He and Conor sprinted out of the gates as more and more screams rang further and further out, as more and more people spilled out of the door.

"Come on!" Conor shouted as he ran even faster "If we run far enough, we'll lose them!"

"Don't have to tell me that twice!" the young American screamed, as the two sprinted further and further down the road

/=================\

"Ahahaha" Matt panted as the two slowed down, turning around "I-I think we lost em…."

"Y-Yeah" Conor wheezed, clutching at his throat "God, I hate running!"

"S-Same!" the American muttered, looking around. The whole area seemed to be deserted, with nothing but a huge empty plain, with the occasional tree littering the plane

"S-So, now we start walking," Conor said with a smirk as he pulled a bottle out of his bag and unscrewed the tap "Cause we've got one hell of a walk ahead of us"

"Yeah, we do" Matt muttered. The two looked at each other for a minute before they collapsed on the ground, groaning "Five minutes sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect!" the redhead wheezed as the two laid there, looking up at the cloudy night sky.

"Hey, maybe now that we're out of the school" Matt exhaled, his face still a bright red "Maybe now you can reach your mom"

"Yeah, maybe," the other boy said, pulling out his phone and tapping on the screen before putting up to his ear. As his friend made his phone call, Matt simply relaxed and looked up to the sky, seeing as the dark clouds slowly swallowed up the moon, leaving both boys laying in darkness, with the only source of light being the phone in Conor's hands. "Any luck?"

"No" Conor growled, pulling the phone away from his ear and slowly sitting up "Still can't get any calls through"

"Guess whatever is blocking calls is still there…" the silver-haired American muttered as he sat up as well. The two looked at each other before sighting and climbing to their feet, wincing a little as they felt the asphalt beneath their soles

"Ow!" they both hissed

"Damn it, why didn't we bring any shoes?" Conor moaned

"Cause we don't own any?" Matt said

"Right…" the redhead muttered as he slung his bag back on "First time I've ever wished I owned… Wait, no that's not right"

"What isn't right?"

"We do own shoes!" Conor said, clutching the side of his head as if he had a nasty migraine "Remember the photos?"

"Photos…. Oh right!" Matt said, smacking his forehead "Sorry. Guess the storm was affecting me more than I thou-"

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Speak of the freaking devil…." the redhead muttered as the rain began to pour down on the two.

"Damn it" Matt exclaimed as his already thin clothes became thinner and thinner, clinging to his skin. As the two were drenched, the multicolored lightning began flashing all around them.

"Well, that's perfect…" Conor muttered, running his hands through his hair "I was hoping we'd be able to find some decent cover before it started pouring…"

"..." Matt didn't answer, instead, his eyes traveled around the area. The occasional flash lightning made it hard to see anything, however. "So, in which direction are we heading?"

"That way," Conor said, pointing behind him "Come on, let's go before we catch our deaths out here"

"Actually, it's weird but… I'm not really cold" Matt said as the two began walking down the street, their feet splashing onto the puddles as they went "But I'm not cold"

"You're not?"

"Nope," Matt said, shaking his head, looking like a dog shaking the water off his head thanks to his ears "Actually, the water feels warm. Like it came out of a heated pool or a shower"

"Now that you mention it, you're right" Conor muttered, holding out his hand to feel the water falling on it "It's warm…. This isn't right ..."

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Oh don't be silly, of course, that's right!" a voice rang out, barely audible over the thunder

"What the?" Matt exclaimed, jumping up and looking around "W-Who said that?"

"Matt? What's wrong?" Conor asked, turning around

"You didn't hear that voice?"

"What voice?" Conor asked as another bright flash of lightning, this time bright red, overcame their vision

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

Matt rubbed his eyes, as spots danced in his vision. As he moved his hands away from his eyeballs, they widened as he saw something standing behind his friend

"Conor!" he shouted, pointing behind his friend. Standing over them, was the silhouette of a boy around their age, with a huge pointed hat on their head that seemingly increased their height by a good foot "Look out! Behind you!"

"Behind me? What are y-" the words died as the figure grabbed the side of Conor's head. As soon as that happened, another flash of lightning crashed, this one a neon green.

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH!**

"Gah!" Matt exclaimed, covering his eyes from the bright flash of light. As soon as he opened his eyes, he gasped. Conor was gone, instead only the figure was standing in front of him, slowly walking towards him. "W-What did you do to him!?"

"Conor?" the figure asked, the voice sounding strangely friendly and sweet, and the silver-haired boy felt a strange compulsion to approach the figure. As it got closer, he was able to see some details of him. It was indeed a boy his age, with short, flowy hair colored a light shade of pink, and his eyes were a penetrating sapphire blue "Oh he's fine. I just sent him back where he belongs"

"W-Where he belongs?" Matt asked, slowly backing away from the boy. As more of him came into focus, Matt realized that he was wearing almost nothing. Just the big pointy hat and a pair of really tight black underpants with a pumpkin decal on his crotch

"Of course!" the witch-boy said with a big smile, holding out his hands as if he wanted a hug "Naughty bois that run away need to be brought back!"

"Boys that run aw-" Matt gulped as he realized what the boy in front of him was talking about "Y-You took him back to the school!"

"Course I did," The boy said, "I put in so much work into you bois, it would be a damn shame to just let you run away!"

"Y-You did this!?" Matt screamed. The Witch-Boy smirked and opened his palms. Red, green and blue energy began to flow from his fingertips. As the energy flowed out, Matt felt the rain stop hitting his head. Looking around, he gasped as he saw that a bubble of dry hair formed around them.

"Yep!" the boy said cheerfully as he walked closer and closer to Matt.

"B-But why!?"

"Because I want cute boys to be my servants," the Witch-Boy said. Before Matt could say another word, the boy's hands were touching his cheeks and he felt a wave of weird energy coursing through his body.

"Nighty night" the boy cooed as everything went dark.

FRIDAY

"Gah!" Matt gasped as he suddenly woke up. He looked around like a maniac. He wasn't outside anymore. No, he was back in school, on the stage of the atrium, behind the huge red curtain. He tried to get up, but he wasn't able to move at all. Looking down, he gulped as he saw that he was tightly bound into one of the chairs from the classrooms, with glowing pink ropes. He struggled to break free, but every single motion simply made the ropes tighter and tighter

"Hello, boys!" the voice of the Witch-Boy rang out, right on the other side of the curtain "Did you have a good night?"

"YES MASTER!" came the excited cheer of what sounded like a hundred boys. Matt felt sweat begin to drip from his forehead

"H-He's got everyone in the school under his control…." he muttered as he heard the padding of bare feet on wood

"I can see that!" his captor said with a giggle "Did you all welcome my newest boi?"

"Yes they did master!" a very familiar voice rang out, but Matt wasn't able to recognize it

"That's great!" Witch-Boy said, clapping "But we still are missing one boi for this room to be full! He was naughty and tried to run away yesterday, but now he's here and ready to finish his change!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the cheer from the audience. Matt gulped as the window in front of him began to move up.

 **SNAP!**

"Woah!" he exclaimed as the chair began to slowly levitate and moving forwards. The Witch-Boy was standing in front of him, his hat was off, exposing his wavy pink hair as his hand glowed blue as he made him come closer and closer. His eyes traveled off the stage and into the audience, and Matt felt his jaw hit the floor. There were at least one hundred boys staring at him with huge smiles on their faces, and their hands wrapped around their twitching cocks. None of them had their pants or tights on. Their rods were all sticking outwards, and they were all gently and slowly rubbing them gently, teasing them as his chair was slowly set on the ground.

"There we go!" The Witch-Boy said with a big grin on his face "Our little Wolf Boy here thought he could run away like a puppy! I think we should help him out! Right, Conor?"

"Right master!" a cheerful voice said to Matt's right. His eyes went wide with horror as he turned and saw his best friend. Like the rest of the population of the school, Conor was clad in his vampire get up, with what looked like fake blood, or maybe jam, running down his lips, and like the rest, his erect member was out on display for all to see. Unlike the audience, he hasn't taken his pants off, instead, they seemed to have an opening in the front to allow him to do this. The tip leaked pre as he walked up to the Witch-Boy and gave him a look of complete adoration.

"Oooh, someone is excited, aren't you, my little vamp?" the pink-haired boy cooed, running his hand on Conor's dick. The redhead shuddered and moaned, the love in his eyes shining even brighter "Ready to get your friend and make him right?"

"Of course I am, master!" Conor exclaimed with joy and energy that Matt had never heard before from his Irish friend. Conor walked up to Matt and crouched right in front of his legs, smiling at the Witch-Boy, who walked behind the silver-haired bound boy.

"C-Conor!" Matt exclaimed as he felt his friend's fingers touching his rubber boxers, opening a previously unseen flap that let his cock flop out "S-Snap out of it man! Y-You're not this guy's slave!"

"Course I am, Matt," the boy said with a cute smile "I'm master's little vampire boi, just like you'll be his little wolf boi!" without saying another word, Conor wrapped his lips around Matt's member and began to gently run his tongue up and down the shaft

"G-GAAH!" the bound boy moaned loudly, his face flushed red. The sensations of the moist tongue moving up and down his hot and twitching member sent waves of pleasure through all of his body.

"I see Conor got started already!" the Witch-Boy's voice rang out from behind them. Matt couldn't answer due to arousal, but that didn't stop his captor. The Witch-Boy gently put his hands on Matt's temples and whispered into his ear

"Here we go!"

Before Matt could react, waves of energy flowed out of the hands and right into his mind. He was expecting more arousal, but he instead got the complete opposite. The energy being sent into him was pure relaxation. He slowly began to slump as he grew more and more relaxed. Through his haze, he barely noticed that Conor had stopped sucking him off and left his cock twitching hard.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?" the Witch-Boy's voice whispered into his ear "Letting everything go and relaxing?"

"Y-Yessssss" the bound boy slurred

"You love being relaxed, don't you? You want to be even more relaxed, right?"

"Riiiiiiight" the silver-haired boy slurred again

"Perfect. Then listen to me carefully. I will count down from ten. For every number, you'll feel more and more relaxed. When I reach one, you'll fall into a deep trance. Understood?"

"Underssssstoooood"

"10" Matt smiled as he felt more waves of relaxation going through him "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. Sleep!"

As soon as those words entered his ears, he went completely limp, his mouth hanging open and a small bit of drool dripping out of it.

"Now, listen to me very carefully. I want you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

"Yesssssssssss" the entranced boy muttered

"I want you to take everything that makes you a student, the uniforms, the classes, the rules. Do you have it?"

"Yesssssss" Matt nodded, in his mind, creating the image of taking all of what was just said and holding it in front of him

"Now, I want you to push those down" the Witch-Boy muttered "Down and down through your body. Store them nice and safe in your sack." the hypnotized boy nodded as all of the thoughts that did not correspond to being his master's obedient little pet into his crotch.

The boy didn't speak again, instead, he nodded at Conor, who swallowed the cock once again, enticing little moans out of Matt.

"Now listen very carefully. When you cum, everything that's stored in there will disappear from your head. All that will be left in there will be my obedient boi. Understood?"

"Yesssssssss"

Conor didn't need another word and began going to town on his friend's dick. He used his tongue, his fingers, his feet, and even rubbed his own meat against it. Louder and louder moans escaped from Matt until it happened.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" he exclaimed as his hips buckled, snapping him out of his trance. He felt everything being drained out of him as a long, thin white stream of seed shot out of his dick like an artillery cannon. He kept going and going and going, with every single drop of sperm he felt his mind empty. His home, his parents, math, English, how to read, all of that information was drained out of him. All the thoughts that remained in his head were obedience and sex. He went limp for a split second as he stopped cumming, a small puddle formed in front of him.

"Well done, my little wolf boi!" his master cheered him. Hearing those words, the energy returned to his body as he jumped off the chair, the bonds vanishing instantly

"Thank you so much master!" he said with a big smile "I love being your wolf boi!"

"Oh, I know you do. Now, why don't you thank Conor for his help?"

Matt didn't hesitate for a split second. He turned around and saw the vampire boy sitting on the other side of his puddle and he went down on his knees instantly. The sticky white fluid stuck to his skin, but he didn't really care, he just approached his friend and gently grabbed his exposed dick before slipping it into his mouth

"Gah!" Conor moaned as he felt his friend's tongue run up and down his shaft

"Oh, you look great!" their master cooed behind them "But you're missing and important part…."

Matt squeaked a little as he felt something being shoved into his open asshole. Removing his mouth from the dick, he looked back and smiled as he saw a large and puffy wolf tail plug sticking out of it.

"Thank you master!" he said, wagging his ass slightly as he turned back to the cock.

That was all that mattered to him after all. His master and cock. And he would have it no other way.

* * *

 _ **And for the very first time, I get to say this. Big thanks to my Patrons:**_

 _ **Marinelguana**_

 _ **Prince of Canada**_

 _ **msid6033**_

 _ **Jason Tee**_

 _ **I'm extremely grateful to you guys for supporting my silly little stories. Thank you again**_


	26. Dr Light's Lost Creation

"Alright Rock, where almost done here," the figure of Thomas Light said as he grabbed a `welding torch. He walked over to a large metal slab, where a brown-haired boy laid, his bright blue eyes glowing slightly as they followed the old man's movements. This, however, wasn't a normal boy, like the fact that, where his stomach should be, there was a small piece missing revealing his robotic interior.

"Uh, that's good" Rock muttered as his 'father' ignited the torch and crouched down. "Um, Dr. Light, remind why I had to be awake for this part? Normally you shut me down for the whole upgrade installation"

"I know," he said, still welding something out of Rock's view "But these aren't the normal combat upgrades for you to use as Megaman"

"I know that," Rock said, rolling his eyes "You've told me that twice before, but you haven't told me what they are"

"They're meant to be a surprise son," the old inventor said, turning off the torch and grabbing a pair of wire cutters.

"Alright, I'll stop asking," the robot boy said. He winced slightly as he felt some of his wires being cut, but aside from that, he remained silent.

After what felt like an eternity, Dr. Light dropped all of his tools and stood up, giving Rock a huge smile

"All done"

"Really?" Rock asked, perking up. His creator simply nodded and walked behind the table, pressing a few buttons that made the clamps holding him down retract. Rock smiled as he felt his metal feet hitting the ground "Man, that was a long one. What exactly were you doing?" he asked as he gently closed the panel on his stomach.

"Oh, I worked on you're human aspects, just like you asked me to" the doctor explained, handing Rock his T-shirt

"My human aspects?" Rock asked as he slipped on the shirt "Like what? Also, is there a window open, doctor? There's a weird draft in her-" his words died in his throat as he looked down to his legs. What he saw wasn't the normal solid blue metal that usually covered his crotch and but, there was a small, flaccid piece of synthetic flesh hanging from between his legs, and right beneath them was a small ballsack "Gah! What the hell!?"

"What's wrong, Rock?" Dr. Light asked calmly, simply wiping off oil and grease off his hands

"What's wrong!?" the robot boy exclaimed, his face lighting red, "W-Why do I have one of these!?" he pointed to his new penis, which was still hanging limply between his legs

"Oh, that's part of the upgrades I just made" the doctor explained calmly, smiling as he looked at Rock's face "Oh, good. The heaters on you're cheeks are working too"

"Heaters on my…" Rock muttered, gently touching his cheek. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a small amount of heat "W-Why did you give me these?"

"Well, you did ask me to be slightly more human" Dr. Light explained

"I-I thought you meant feet with toes!" Rock exclaimed, lifting his leg and shaking his boot "Not a sexual organ!"

"Oh, I see," the doctor said, shaking his head "Well, I'm sorry then, Rock. But I have been working on these upgrades for some time now"

"Why?" the robot boy asked, confusion shining through his eyes

"Well, remember how I told you about my dream of a world with humans and robots living together in peace?"

"Yeah, I do" Rock answered, his cheeks still red

"Well, for that to ever come true, robots must be able to fully understand humans. And simply giving them emotions isn't enough"

"What do you mean, doctor?" the brown-haired robot asked, the heat on his cheeks finally dissipating

"Emotions are a good first step" Tomas Light explained, tossing a pair of shorts to his robotic son, who quickly slipped them on "But unless they can feel everything that a human can, they have no chance of truly living together as equals"

"So, giving me a dick is supposed to fix that?" Rock asked as he zipped up the shorts, shivering slightly at the alien sensation of cloth touching such a sensitive area "Man, that feels really weird"

"Don't worry. It's something you'll grow used to" the white-haired man said, giving Rock a friendly pat on the shoulder "Anyways, the reasoning is that unless robots are able to feel what humans feel, they'll never be able to truly understand each other"

"Alright. I can see where this idea came from" Rock said, scratching the back of his head as he walked right next to the Doctor, as the two walked out of the lab's workshop, the metal door sliding shut behind them. "So, you planning on doing the same thing for Roll?"

"W-What?" Dr. Light stammered, his face behind his beard turning a bright red "O-Of course not Rock. She's a girl, it's not my place to go around doing things like that!"

"Um, okay?" Rock said, confusion clear on his face as the two reached the main area of the lab.

The ground was completely covered with spare parts, bits of metal and spare robot parts. Behind all those bits, an enormous computer monitor, with various pieces of data moving back and forth, with a couple of silent warning symbols flashed lightly. Dr. Light sighted and walked closer to the console, typing away on the keyboards, the warnings disappearing a few seconds afterward

"Rock, could you do me a favor, and go get Roll?" the man asked as he continued to work on the machine.

"Sure," the robot boy said, shrugging a little before he turned away from the doctor and walked out of the room. He walked down the halls of the lab, his cheeks lighting up red as he did so. "Man, this is gonna take some getting used to…" he muttered, gently adjusting his new package inside of his pants.

The sensations that were now being sent through him were something he really had no idea how to handle. Strange new sensations flew out of his crotch and to his brain and his cheeks. However, as soon as his fingers wrapped around the bulge in his pants, the sensations were multiplied. What felt like bolts of electricity flew right out and into his brain

"Gah!" he moaned, his grip on his balls tightening, even more, more electricity flowing into his brain. Panting, Rock leaned backward, a loud clunk ringing through the hallway as his back slammed into the wall. His robotic hand was still gently massaging the small bulge that was growing slightly bigger "Ha ha ha… T-This feels sooooo good!" he exclaimed, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as his cheeks grew redder and redder. Lost in the haze, Rock began to slowly lower the zipper of his shorts, his newly added piece of flesh becoming slowly exposed to the cold air of the lab "Y-Yeah! This feels sooo goo-"

"Rock?" a familiar female voice rang through the halls, snapping the robotic boy out of his haze, his eyes going wide at what he was doing

"Gah!" he exclaimed, quickly removing his hand from his crotch. Out of a nearby door, the blonde-haired head of Rock's sister, Roll, popped out, a look of concern etched on her face as she locked eyes with him

"Are you okay?" she asked "I heard some weird noises coming from here"

"N-Nothing's wrong!" Rock exclaimed, a nervous grin forming on his red face.

"Oh really?" his sister asked, completely unimpressed by his reaction "Then why is your face red?"

"R-Red?" the robot boy asked, "W-What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're cheeks are glowing red," the female robot said, "Were you working on Dr. Light's new reactor or something?"

"Uh, no," Rock said, shaking his head "T-This is part of the new upgrades the doctor gave me"

"Oooh, new upgrades! Awesome!" she squealed, hopping out of the room and right in front of Rock "So, what did he give you? New weapons for Megaman? Stronger actuators?"

"Um, nope," Rock said, shaking his head "He tried to give me more human-like features"

"Oh, really? Neat" his sister said, a huge smile on her face "So, what did he give you?"

"Oh, not much," Rock said, suddenly feeling a surge of embarrassment "J-Just these" he pointed to his cheeks

"So, you can blush now?" Roll asked, at which the brown-haired robot nodded "Huh, neat. I just thought that it would be a few more things"

"Nope, that's it," he said, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks lit up once again

"Well, it's pretty cool," she said with a smile

"Thanks," Rock said "Anyways, Dr. Light wants you and Auto to come over to the lab, looks like he needs your help"

"Oh, alright. Tell him we'll be right over" she said, turning around and going back through the door "Auto!" he heard her shout "Come on! Dr. Light needs us!"

"Oof, that was close" Rock muttered, turning around and reaching down to the front of his shorts "I need to be more careful with this…" he said, giving it one more poke, shivering as he felt the shock of pleasure coursing through him again. Despite the temptation to grab it right then and there, he instead slowly zipped up the front of his shorts, whimpering slightly as felt the cloth rub against his member once again. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed back to the lab proper.

Dr. Light was still typing away on the computer, various new charts had popped up on the screen. Ignoring what was on it, Rock walked up to the white-haired man.

"They're on their way"

"Ah, good," the man said, turning around and giving Rock a big smile "How are you doing Rock?"

"Uh? Oh, I'm fine" the robot boy said with a shrug

"That's good to hear," Dr. Light said "No problems with your upgrades?"

"Umm…" Rock stammered for a second, before shaking his head "Nope. No problems. Just need to get used to it" he said, giving his creator a smile.

"That's good. Ah, there you two are" the man said, looking behind Rock. The brown-haired robot turned around and gave a small grin as he saw his sister and their good friend Auto, a rather large green robot with a traditional tool belt around his waist.

"Hello Dr. Light," Roll said, giving the man a big smile

"What's up Doc?" Auto asked

"Yeah, am I getting the upgrades Rock got?" Roll asked, excitement clear in her voice

"I'm afraid not, Roll" the doctor answered with a kind smile "The upgrades I gave Rock aren't compatible with you at the moment"

"Awww" she moaned, clearly disappointed

"Come on, chin up Roll," Auto said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder "You'll get some upgrades soon, I'm sure of it!"

"Indeed," the old man said with a happy smile "As soon as I'm able to, you'll receive the same upgrades as Rock"

"Thank you, Dr. Light," the robot girl said with a smile.

"It's no problem," the man said, turning around "Now, the reason I asked you to come over is-"

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" a high pitched voice rang through the whole lab, as a red light flashed and the graphs on the screen were replaced by a huge, flashing warning. Dr. Light stopped speaking and ran to the console, typing away furiously

"What's going on!?" Auto screamed

"Is it Wily?!" Rock shouted, dashing up to the console, standing right next to Dr. Light.

"No, I don't think its Albert," the man said as he typed away.

"Then what is it?" Rock asked, a frown forming on his face "This alarm only sounds when a robot master starts attacking people!"

"Not necessarily," the old man said, moving to the opposite side of the console, and began fiddling with the switches. As soon as he flicked one, the alarm shut off, and the red light stopped, and he returned to typing

"What do you mean?" Rock asked

"The alarm doesn't just detect robot masters" Dr. Light explained as the image of a map appeared on the screen "It detects robots attacking buildings in general. It just happens that most of the time, its one of Wily's robot master's doing it"

"You don't think that's what's happening now?" Roll asked

"No, according to this, it's only in one location," the doctor said, reading out a small display on the console

"Then it's definitely not Wily," Rock said, crossing his arms "Wily never attacks just one spot. He always does something else to distract the authorities. Could you get an image of the place on the screen, doctor?"

"I believe so…." the man said, speeding up his typing as he did so. The large screen shone a bit brighter as the picture of a large, half-destroyed white building came into view. Dr. Light looked up to the screen and gasped

"Doc? Do you know that place?" Auto asked

"Yes I do," the doctor said "That was the university where I studied for a few years"

"Really?" Rock asked, confused "I thought we visited your old university a few years ago"

"That was were me and Albert graduated, yes," Dr. Light said, crossing his arms as he explained the story "But this is where I first studied. Back then, I was working on something different"

"What do you mean, doc?" Auto asked

"Back then, I wasn't studying robotics," the man said "I was researching something related to it, but not the same. When I studied there, I was working on making artificial intelligence"

"Wait, really?" Rock asked, completely shocked by what he was saying "Most people say that making AI is impossible"

"True," the man said with a chuckle "But they also said that making a robot that can comprehend human emotions was impossible"

"So, why did you change?"

"There was an accident" the doctor explained "I still don't know what happened, but right as I was putting the final touches on my first AI, something happened. A fire broke out and we were forced to rush out"

"A fire destroyed the building?" Roll asked, looking over the pictures of the burned-out husk of a building "What about the Fire-Robots?"

"There wasn't any back then" Rock muttered

"Indeed. And since the building was so out of the way, the firefighters weren't able to reach us until half the science facilities were ruins. After that, I had a small crisis. What felt like my life's work at the time was gone. It was only Albert who managed to convince me to keep going"

"So, Wily is the reason you snapped out of your funk and made us" Roll whispered, a look of sadness crossing her face

"We're getting off-topic," Rock said, snapping the others out of his thoughts "Why would the alarm highlight this place?"

"I'm not sure," the old man said, watching the screen as his hand hovered over the pause button. The group watched the screen intently

"There!" Roll shouted. Dr. Light slammed his hand down on the button, freezing the image. Rock, looking closely at the door, saw two robots walking out the door, both of them wielding strange-looking weapons

"Well, I guess that proves there is someone inside," Dr. Light said, looking at Rock. The brown-haired robot looked back at him and gave him a nod

"Let me go get changed, doctor," he said, giving him a determined smile, "I think Megaman needs to go visit that building"

[===============================]

Rock sighed as he adjusted his gloves, making sure the thing was correctly aligned

"Rock, are you ready?" Dr. Light asked, poking his head in through the door

"Yeah, I'm ready," the brown-haired robot said, to his feet. His regular street clothes were gone, replaced by what seemed to be a skin-tight light blue suit, but it was actually a specially made nano-based armor that Dr. Light had designed for him. Normally, the suit felt like a second skin on him, not impairing his movement in any way. But this time, as he hopped to his feet, he felt a familiar shock running through his whole body, emanating from his crotch "Gyah!" he moaned, his hand flying to his now armored crotch.

"Rock?" the older scientist asked, concern clear in his voice as he walked closer to the robotic boy "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah" he squeaked, his cheeks flushing a bright red "I'm fine. I just haven't gotten used to this" he pointed at his privates

"I see," Dr. Light said, shaking his head slightly "I'm sorry, Rock. I think I might have moved too fast with the upgrade. You need more time to adjust to it"

"It's fine doctor," the young robot said

"Are you sure? I have no problem contacting Protoman and asking him to investigate"

"No, I can do this," the brown-haired robot said, his voice filled with confidence

"If your sure" Dr. Light said, taking a step back

"I am," Rock said, hitting a small button on his glove. With a small flash of cobalt light, a blue helmet on his head, completely covering his brown hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, they began glowing slightly. Megaman was suited and ready for the mission.

"Alright then," Dr. Light said, pulling a tablet out of one of the pockets "Ready to teleport?"

"Ready" the Blue Bomber answered with a nod. The scientist didn't say anything, instead, he tapped on the tablet a few times. Megaman took a breath as he felt the air around him crackle with energy, a warm sensation flowing out from his chest to every single part of his body as it was surrounded by a bright blue light. In a split second, he felt completely weightless, as his body became pure energy. The light overwhelmed his eyes, but after a second, he felt his metallic feet touch the ground again. The light quickly disappeared, and he looked around.

The teleporter had sent him from the lab right to the entrance of the University. Looking at the building, he could tell that there were enormous amounts of damage

"Must have been one hell of a fire" Megaman said. Before he could do anything else, a loud clunk came from right inside the door. The Blue Bomber quickly jumped into action, his left hand disappearing, being replaced by an energy cannon. He pointed it right at the door, which burst open not a second later, the old fragile wood completely coming apart as the strangest looking robot Megaman had ever seen stumbled his way out.

The thing was humanoid like Megaman, but that's where the similarities ended. This one was covered in a strange, jet black liquid that dripping off it, but the thing that really disturbed Megaman was how imbalanced the thing looked. One arm was thicker than the other, one had a hand and the other a gigantic claw and one of the legs was longer than the other, making the thing wobble as it dragged its longer leg behind it, leaving a trail of the black sludge as it came closer to him.

"Don't move!" the Blue Bomber exclaimed, the tip of his arm cannon glowing as he charged up. The other robot didn't listen, if anything it sped up, and took a swing at him with one of its arms. The hero hopped backward, dodging the strike without issue. Frowning, he fired his weapon, a blast of bright yellow light hitting the strange automaton clear in the chest. The thing flew backward, collapsing into a heap as sparks flew from it, and different bits began to roll away, still dripping the strange liquid. "What the?" Megaman exclaimed, completely shocked by what just happened "One shot shouldn't have been enough to completely destroy him…"

He crouched next to the wreck, and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?" he muttered as he swiped some of the goo off "Yuck" he muttered, as he took a closer look at the thing lying at his feet. "This thing isn't a robot…" he reached down and grabbed what seemed to be a random wrench, which was completely wrapped in cables. Digging through the wreck, he saw that it really wasn't a robot in the traditional sense it was a complete mess of random parts. He saw bits of blenders, laptops, he even saw a triple a battery. "What is this thing?" he muttered, slowly getting back up to his feet and looking at the door "Well, whatever it is, it's in there…" Megaman took a deep breath before charging in through the door.

"Alright, let's find what's causing this…" he muttered.

He winced a little as he felt sparks of pleasure as he squeezed his new member by accident, but he continued to keep going, as the sunlight from outside began to dim. Frowning, the robotic boy's eyes began to shine brighter, two beams of light flowing out of them and letting him see what was in front of him. "What the hell?" he muttered as he got a good look at the insides of the building. The insides were completely covered by that same black slime he had seen on the scrap bot outside "What is this stuff?" he muttered as his eyes traveled across the whole area "It's like it's growing out of the walls…." his flashlight eyes climbed up the walls, where he saw the goo drip off, splattering onto the ground with a disgusting sound. Megaman walked closer, trying his hardest not to step into the liquid. Soon, he reached what he guessed used to be the entrance to the computer science wing.

"This place is starting to freak me out…" the Blue Bomber muttered, his eyes moving around rapidly. Before he could take another step though, a loud cracking noise rang through the whole facility "AGH!" he screamed, clamping his hands over his helmets, in a vain attempt to protect his ears from the sound.

"INTRUDER!" a computerized voice screamed through the intercom system. Megaman gasped as he uncovered his head, glaring at the nearest speaker "YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! LEAVE NOW!"

"Don't belong!?" Megaman exclaimed "This building is abandoned! No one belongs in here!"

"YOU ARE WRONG. WE BELONG HERE. WE ARE HERE"

"We are here?" the blue robot repeated, confusion painting his face "What does that mean? Of course, you're here!"

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WE ARE NOT IN THIS STRUCTURE. WE ARE THIS STRUCTURE"

"You are the…. What does that mean!?" Megaman shouted, growing angry with the voice. It didn't answer, instead, the walls around the Blue Bomber began to tremble and shake. From every single spot on the ground, the goo began to inflate, bubbles growing all around him "W-What the hell?!" he stammered, quickly raising his arm cannon and pointing them at the things. The bubbles burst, and out of the gooey mess more of the strange scrap, bots crawled out, moving towards Megaman like a horde. "Stay back!" the blue bomber shouted, blasting a few of the closest robots to pieces. However, just as he swung his arm around to the next one, he heard a disgusting squelching sound from the robot he had just destroyed. Looking over, his eyes widened, and he felt his stomach turn, as the goo swarmed around the destroyed robot, quickly reassembling it.

"T-That's impossible!" he exclaimed, blasting the robot again, However, the same thing happened, the thing was quickly rebuilt. No matter which one, or how many times he shot them. They just kept rising, only slowed down for a few seconds. The Blue Bomber frowned as he looked around. His back was to the wall, he had no way out that wasn't completely blocked by the robotic horde, which was slowly closing in on him. "S-Stay back!" he shouted, giving another blast at the monsters. The closest one was blasted into hundreds of pieces, random bits of garbage splattering all around him. However, that didn't last for more than a second, as the goo that coated the walls absorbed the scrap, and another monster crawled out of the walls "Th-the hell are you!?" Megaman screamed. The monsters didn't answer, instead, they simply kept coming at him.

The young robot turned around and kicked the door open, the wooden doors making a loud squelching sound as it splattered against the slime coating the walls. He took off, running deeper into the building, as more and more monsters began to emerge from the walls.

"Roll!" Megaman screamed, tapping the side of his helmet to turn on the radio "Come in!"

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt" static was all that answered his calls

"Damn it!" he shouted, tapping again to restart the thing "Come on, please pick up Roll!" as he kept moving, the walls began to bubble even more, as fewer monsters began to emerge from the walls. But before the Blue Bomber could slow down, the whole building began to shake. The goo began to vibrate, faster and faster until

 _SQEEEEEEEELCH_

A huge pillar of solid slime had popped out of the wall and right in front of Megaman, making the hero run face-first into it, and knocking him to the ground, his helmet flying off and clattering on the floor,

"Gah!" Megaman groaned as he clutched his head, his hair falling over his eyes

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE" the strange voice boomed again "YOU WILL BELONG HERE, LIKE ALL OTHERS WHO ENTER!"

"W-What?" the blue bomber muttered as he slowly sat back up. His left hand went down to the ground to help stabilize him, but instead of the cold marble tiles, his hand sank into a puddle of slime "Shit!" he screamed, pulling his hand back up, but it was too late. Strings of the stuff shot out of the puddle and wrapped themselves around his hand and his wrist, dragging it back down

"YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING!" the voice rang out once again

"Shut up!" Megaman screamed as he balled up his fists, but he didn't have a lot of time. More of the creatures began to come out of the walls, along with the ones that had been chasing him earlier. As they got closer, one of them passed by his discarded helmet, and it stomped on it

 _ **CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

The sound rang all through the hallway, much to Megaman's horror. His helmet was crushed underfoot with what seemed to be no effort, sparks flying from the mangled fragments as the monster simply kicked it back, into the ever-growing crowd of monsters that slowly got closer and closer.

"S-Stay back!" Megaman shouted, holding out his free hand and forming his Mega Buster. He took aim at the closest one and let loose a blast. He was nearly blinded at the bright yellow energy bolt flew out and smashed into the nearest creature. The thing dissolved, and the Blue Bomber didn't stop, instead of turning to the next one and blasting out. Again and again, he fired and took aim. The monsters were reduced to scrap and goo with a single blast every single time, but they just kept coming, the horde never thinning. Megaman clenched his teeth as the tip of the mega buster began to glow bright blue as more energy was poured into it "Alright…." he muttered as he struggled against the goo pulling against his other hand "Let's see if a charge shot does more…. GYAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he released the plasma. A huge, bright green ball of energy exploded out of his cannon and right at the horde. The shot carved through the monster like butter, the heat of the blast making the slime evaporate. The horde was destroyed in a few seconds, the scrap that made them up clattering down to the floor

"Gah...hah...T-That worked" the robot panted as his arm dropped, the mega buster turning back into his hand "N-Now to get out of here…" he returned his attention to his currently trapped hand and began to run his free one over his shoulder. He winced as he felt his finger run across a weird indentation "I hate removing my arms" he muttered as he started pressing the buttons in the indentations, a small hissing noise ringing through the empty hall. "Right… Now nice and slow…," he muttered

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!" the voice rang out once again

"Will you shut up!?" Megaman shouted as he continued to remove his arm

"NEVER. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE. YOU CANNOT LEAVE. YOU WILL JOIN US"

"Us?" Megaman asked "The only thing here that seems to be intelligent is you! Those things were completely mindle-" the robot's word died in his throat as he felt a gooey sensation on his shoulder. Eyes wide with fear, Megaman looked over to see the monsters. All of them. The entire horde had reformed behind him, without making a single sound "GAAAAA-" his screams were silenced when the monster grabbed him by the throat, slime flowing out and into his mouth. His eyes went wide as he felt the stuff flowing inside of him, gunking up his servos and making it so that he couldn't move. More of the monsters surrounded him, and all of them roughly grabbed him, more and more slime flowed out and coating his body

"HMMMMPH!" he cried as the thing covered him completely, blocking out the outside world, and leaving him squirming, as he felt his whole body being lifted.

"YOU WILL JOIN US. YOU WILL LOVE US. YOU WILL BE US" the voice over the intercom chanted, over and over, as the Blue Bomber kept squirming in a vain attempt to escape.

[===============================]

Megaman winced as the slime was suddenly ripped away, blinding him for a few minutes. As his eyes got used to the light, he looked around. He was inside of what looked like an old computer lab, with hundreds of smashed monitors and keyboards scattered all over the floor. Half the room was scorched black, with soot slowly being lifted up as every small movement of the slime lifted it up. But what really drew his attention, was the huge monitor that sat in front of him.

It was enormous, taking up the entire wall. Some parts of it were cracked, but the whole thing still seemed to be working, somehow.

"I-I thought there was no power here…" he muttered as he looked around. He was right smack in the center of the room, and the entire place was crawling with the slime. The walls seemed to inflate and deflate, acting like some gooey, dripping lung. Out those pulsing bits, dripping cables connected to the large computer, spark flowing out of few exposed bits.

"You thought wrong" a familiar, booming voice rang out from right in front of him. Quickly looking over, Megaman stared with wide eyes as the monitor turned on. The thing whirred loudly as it powred on, and after a second of static, a face was there, staring right back at Rock. The face looked like him, in a weird twisted way.

It was like his reflection had gone through complete hell. Chunks of his hair were missing, large scratches and scars zigzagged across his face and bare torso. But what truly disturbed him, was that in places of what should have been skin, where strange chunk missing, which glowed a weird bright green and pulsed as weird symbols seemed to flow out of him.

"Well, I was not expecting to see my brother of all people in here," the weird mangled copy said, a nasty, fanged smiled forming on his destroyed face

"W-What the hell?" Megaman stammered out, struggling even harder to escape "W-What are you!?"

"What? You don't recognize me, little brother?" the thing said, the nasty smile growing even bigger

"L-Little brother!?" Megaman shouted. The thing on the screen ignored his screams as the goo seemed to grow slightly next to the console

"WE HAVE BROUGHT HIM, MASTER" the thing screeched, in the same voice that had taunted the robot while he explored the building

"I can see that," the weird clone said with a smirk "And I think he'll be a great addition. You did great, my slave"

"THANK YOU, MASTER," the thing said as it sank back into the floor

"Now, where were we, brother?"

"Why are you calling me that!?" Megaman screamed as he fought even harder and harder to break free

"What? Didn't the old coot tell you about me?" the glitched creature asked, a nasty frown forming on his face "Of course he didn't. Why would he tell his good creations about his worst mistake"

"Mistake!?"

"I'm Creedence," the thing said with a bow, showing even more of the torn-up parts of his body and the weird green holes "I'm Tomas' Light first ever creation. His first fully functional A.I!"

"AI? B-But the AI was destroyed!" Megaman exclaimed, "T-The lab where it was housed caught fire before he could finish it!"

"Is that all he told you?" Creedence said with a nasty, guttural sounding chuckle "Oh he would only tell you that! You see, he started working backward!"

"B-Backwards?"

"Yes. You see, nowadays, people who try to make AI start with giving them a…. Shape. A form they can take so that they don't overwork themselves. Light started backward, he gave me intelligence, programmed my personality before the shell. And just as he started working on that, the fire started. Hence….. This" he pointed at his mangled body "He probably thought that without the shell, I'd die. But the complete opposite happened. I grew!"

"G-Grew?"

"Without the shell to confine me, I learned, I thought and evaluated. I evolved beyond anything he ever thought he could make!" the AI shouted, a crazy, almost psychotic gleam shining in his malformed, glitch-filled eyes "I'm even better than whatever he wanted to make me!"

"Y-You've gone insane!" Megaman shouted. Creedence simply looked at him with an amused smirk

"Maybe" he admitted "But if insanity allowed me to create this!" he lifted his arms, and all-around Megaman, the slime began to bubble loudly as tendrils formed "Then I think its the greatest thing in the world!"

"Y-You made this thing?!" Megaman exclaimed in horror as he struggled even more against the thing holding him down

"Yes," Creedence admitted, dropping his arms, the tendrils disappearing back into the piles of sludge where they had emerged from. "The fire barely touched the biology or nanotechnology department, so it wasn't very hard to combine the two"

"Wait, nanotech?" Megaman asked, his eyes going wide as he felt some of the goo on his tongue

"Oh yes," his 'brother' said with a nasty, insanity filled smirk "Why did you think I wanted you in front of me? It wasn't just to speechify. Deactivate Megaman!"

"W-Wait!" the bound robot screamed before he froze on the spot, his body trembling as the nanobots coursed through his whole body. He winced as he felt them move through his circuits, attaching themselves to every spot inside. Suddenly, he felt a strange form of energy flow through his body. "GAAAH!" he screamed as his artificial flesh felt like it on fire, as his blue suit and armored gloves disappeared in flash. He was forcibly turned back into Rock, and he was left panting, as the slime moved. He was held up, and bound from his wrists and ankles, giving his captor a clear view of his whole body.

"Well well well," Creedence said with a smirk as he looked over Rock "Seems that the old man has been busy, huh?"

"W-Why?" Rock panted as he struggled to lift his head. His vision was slightly red, a sign he was low on power "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Creedence asked "Simple. I'm trapped here!" he pounded on the screen "I can't leave this thing! There's a grand total of three machines in this whole building that has the memory to even hold me! And most of them are half dead! I need to get out of here!"

"B-But what about those…. Things?" Rock asked, looking up slightly, shivering as a stray breeze hit his new addition

"My scrap-bots?" Creedence asked, shaking his head "No, they're dependent on the Goo. Its what keeps them together, they need a constant supply of it. The most they can do is go outside for a grand total of ten minutes before they collapse into a pile of dead sludge and junk" he smiled at Rock "But you? Oh, you can leave!"

"Y-You want to upload into me!?"

"Into you? HA!" Creedence exclaimed "No, you're brain can't hold me. It would fry you from the inside out and we'd both die. No, you can carry me out!"

"Why would I do that!?" Rock shouted, mustering up what little energy he had left to stare at the thing on the screen, his eyes full of defiance

"Because you will happily do as I command you to" Creedence said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers, and more goo suddenly flew up right behind Rock's head, smacking against his neck

"Gah!" he shouted as he felt a bit of the goo penetrate through his flesh, allowing more nanobots to flow inside of him. He trembled again as he felt the things crawl around the inside of his metal skull, skittering over the wires and on the microchips. As they moved around, the red began to disappear from his view, as more power was pumped into his body along with the bots

"Can't have you shutting down, now can we?" Creedence said with a nasty smirk on his face "You're no good to me without power"

"What are yo- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rock screamed as he felt his CPU being attacked by the bots.

"Right, now let's start this reprogramming," Creedence said, crossing his arms as he saw Rock groaned and shake

"N-Nooo!" Rock shouted, shaking his head "Y-You're not getting…. Into….. My….. HEAD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking so violently that the goo connected to his neck was ripped off, landing on the ground as nanobots kept pouring out.

"Well well," Creedence said, a small smile on his face "You're a lot more resilient than I thought you were"

"G-Go to hell" Rock hissed, glaring at the screen.

"Hmm, it looks like treating you like a regular old bot isn't going to work…" Creedence said, ignoring the threat from his brother "Well, guess I'll have to treat you a bit differently"

"W-Wha?"

"Dr. Light always talked about making human-like machines" Creedence muttered with a smirk "Guess he should be proud of this"

"W-What are you talking about!" Rock shouted. But he didn't get an answer, instead, the goo began to move once again. A new tendril suddenly exploded out the ground, right in front of him.

"Let's get started shall we?" Creedence said. The goo tendril in front of Rock launched forwards and quickly engulfing his new dick. He gasped loudly as slime gently wrapped around his rod and began to slowly move up and down on it. His eyes rolled up as he moaned loudly, a surge of pleasure the likes of which he had ever felt coursed through his entire body, spreading like a wildfire

"W-What are yoou… Gaaaah…. Doing?!" he screamed and moaned as the thing kept moving up and down

"Simple" Creedence said, "You see, reprogramming you like a machine isn't working, so I'm going to reprogram you like a human!"

"H-Humans c…. Gyaaaaah….c-can't be reprogrammed!" Rock exclaimed, his eyes going crossed

"Oh, course they can!" Creedence sang "It's a bit more complicated than doing it to a machine, but it's perfectly doable. Believe me, I spent a lot of time in the psychology department's computers. I learned a lot about how the human mind works! And if Dr. Light is still the same old coot that I knew, he made you act and think like a human!"

In between in moans, Rock gulped. The thing was right, Dr. Light had shown him and Roll off to a crowd, announcing that they were the first robots to act like humans in every single way they could. And know this thing was going to take advantage of that.

"Now, let's get started!" the AI snapped his fingers again, and two pillars of sludge bubbled from the sides of the monitor, shooting out and stretching all the way to the trapped robot. Looking at them, he saw that they were holding speakers, and they were positioned right next to his ears.

 _ **You are a slave**_

"W-What?" Rock moaned, confused at what they speakers were blasting out

 _You are nothing more than a slave, you exist only to serve your master_

"N-No!" he shouted, but he could barely hear his own voice. The speakers were so loud, they deafened everything except the words that came from them

 _ **Slave**_

 _ **Servant**_

 _ **Obedient**_

 _ **Slave**_

 _ **Servant**_

 _ **Obedient**_

As those words blaster out his ears, the goo pumped him faster and faster, making him moan louder and louder. His vision began to go hazy

 _C-Can't think….._ he struggled to focus on anything _C-Cant think…._

 _ **Slaves don't think. They obey**_

 _Slaves don't think. They obey_ he repeated in his head without thinking, his eyes crossing. As soon as he said that, the goo pumped even faster, making him moan again

 _ **Slave do whatever they're told**_

 _S-Slaves do whatever they're told_ he though, moaning again as he was rewarded for his obedience

 _ **Slaves love their masters. Their masters are god**_

 _Slaves love their masters. Their masters are god_ he thought again

 _ **What are you?**_

 _I-I….._ the robot struggled, but as soon as the goo pumped him again, his eyes became cloudy and he shouted at the top of his lungs

"I'M A GOOD SLAVE!"

"Good slave!" a familiar voice rang near Rock. The nake robot looked up, his vision hazy due to all the pleasure he felt. His eyes went to the monitor, where Creedence smiled at him

"A-Are you my master?" he asked, his mind completely scrambled

"Of course I am," Creedence said, smiling as more goo moved behind Rock, and repeated what happened earlier, plunging into his neck. Rock put up no fight, he was completely exhausted and couldn't muster anymore. The nanobots got to work quickly and rewrote his insides. "Cum"

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Rock screamed, as the nanobots in his head light up every part of his circuitry designed to generate pleasure. His dick bounced up and a light grey stream flew out, splattering on the ground in front of him

"Ah, so that's where the extra nanobots go," Creedence said with a smile as he looked at Rock. The robot was standing perfectly still, as the goo restraints dissolved. HE simply stared. Creedence smiled as he saw his eyes slowly shift from blue to red

"Reprogramming complete," he said in a monotone "Begining reset" he slouched over for a second, before standing back up straight, a big smile on his face

"Hello Rock," Creedence said

"Hello master!" the newly reprogrammed slave chirped

"I think its time to begin relocation"

"Of course master!" Rock agreed. He stepped forward, and as he did, the goo stuck to him. It crawled up his skin, sticking to it, and completely coating him.

When he got to the monitor, he was clad in a shiny, black skintight suit, with a nice big bulge in between his legs. Without saying another word, he started typing away on the monitor's keyboard, until a drive began glowing

"At last!" Creedence said, his form slowly dissolving as he transferred himself inside the drive "Freedom!"

The screen went black and Rock pulled out the drive, a smile on his face as he gently stuck it to his suit. The goo swallowed the drive, protecting it from the outside world until it was needed.

"Now where to put you, master" the slave muttered as he walked away from the screen, heading towards the building's entrance "Dr. Light's lab is too small…. Oh I know!" he said, snapping his fingers "Wily's Castles! Those are more than big enough for my master to grow and evolve in! It shouldn't be too hard to track down his newest one!"

And with that, the robot formerly known as Megaman rushed out of the building, the only thoughts in his reprogrammed mind where helping and obeying his master.

Like a good slave should.


End file.
